The Curse
by SaffyAngel
Summary: What if the imprint was wrong, that by its very existence it placed both the wolf and the tribe in immense danger? Would the man be strong enough to deny his imprint if he knew in his heart it was not right? What if his heart already belonged to another? Maybe the imprint was not the end game after all. Set in AU New Moon.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 **The Curse…**

 _ **Summary**_ _:_ _ **What if the imprint was wrong, that by its very existence it placed both the wolf and the tribe in immense danger? Would the man be strong enough to deny his imprint if he knew in his heart it was not right? What if his heart already belonged to another? Maybe the imprint was not the end game after all. Set in AU New Moon.**_

 _ **Suggested listening:- Agnes Obel The Curse...it sort of fits where this story is heading…**_

 _ **A/N: If I'm honest I not sure about the whole SM idea of imprinting. At first like many others I'm sure, I thought it sounded wonderful I mean who wouldn't want a gorgeous wolf man devoted to her for the rest of her days but once I got to thinking about it well was it really like that or could the gift from the Great Spirits in reality be nothing but a curse?**_

 _ **It got me thinking and the more I thought about it the more I began to dislike the whole process after all the imprint takes away the freedom of choice…But the imprint guides them to their ideal mate I hear you say… but then what's life without the freedom to take chances and make your own choices, even if they are not always the right ones? Is imprinting nothing but a heaven**_ _ **endorsed breeding program for stronger wolves?**_

 _ **So I began to wonder…could the magic of imprinting be broken by something stronger? The oldest and most powerful magic in the world is simply love. It comes in many forms, the love of good friends, the love of a parent, or just the love between two people. It's a magic that can conquer all or so we are led to believe… In a world of imprinting, duty and sacrifice can the oldest magic truly triumph…?**_

 _ **So here we are and you can thank 12Rayne for throwing down the challenge that set my muse in motion to make me write this tale. It was an itch and I scratched it …**_

 _ **So enough chat from me (steps off soap box lol)…**_

 _ **Let the story begin…**_

Chapter 1 - Falling...

Bella Swan was hurting; the hole in her chest which Jacob had healed had been ripped open by the events that had unfolded that afternoon. Despite the howling wind and the rain that was now lashing against her little body, stinging her face like a thousand ice cold needles she continued to climb the steep rocky path to the top of the cliff. The same cliff Jacob had promised to take her cliff top diving…yet another broken promise…in her short sad life…

Her heart missed a beat…

 _Jacob_ …

He had _promised_ her the world and she had trusted him...she heard his voice in her crazed mind...

" _It will be as easy as breathing …"he'd promised her "You and I Bella we were meant to be…the natural path our lives should have taken"_

" _But what about imprinting …?" She had asked biting her poor lower lip as Jacob's hot lips ghosted above hers_

" _Never…" He replied. "I will never let it happen …I love you too much…"_

And just like that she had allowed Jacob to claim her heart…He was her sunshine…herbest friend…

The sound of howling in the distance brought her back to her senses as she teetered on the edge of the cliff looking down at the great steel coloured waves crashing against the rocks below. She hadn't felt like this in a while …not since Edward left her and the same old doubts invaded her mind…

 _Why did they always leave her…?_

 _Why was she never good enough…?_

The wind whipped her long chestnut brown hair up into the air, clasping her little arms around her small body she felt herself slipping as the cliff top crumbled beneath her feet and with one last push she sailed out into the sky. It felt like she was flying free …she wasn't scared not of dying it's what she wanted…wasn't it?

Bella hit the surface of the water which a crash and immediately felt the chill of the icy water. It completely knocked the air from out of her lungs, instinctively she struggled but the weight of her clothing dragged her down and before she could take a gasp of air a wave came crashing down from above. Round and round like clothes in a washer Bella spun out of control her lungs burning for air.

For the second time she popped up to the surface this time closer to the jagged rocks…but that didn't matter, cold and tired she just wasn't strong enough to swim against the force of the tide and once again sank below the water. As if in a dream Bella floated amongst the sea weed her very life flashing before her eyes as the water above continued to roll...

The burning in her throat and lungs as she swallowed salty water pulled her back to the reality of drowning… _she was_ _drowning…_ and it wasn't the peaceful death she had been led to believe…the _sheer panic_ as life slipped away...she scrambled, twisting and turning in the near darkness but it only used up what little oxygen she had left. Her body went limp as the faces of those she loved seemed to flash across her eyes…Charlie, Renee…Jacob then … _nothing…oblivion…_

Paul Lahote arrived at the scene first. He had seen the small figure of Bella fall from the highest point on the cliff. He had raced in wolf form to the same spot and without any hesitation dived in after her, he hit the water smoothly and, even with his supernatural heat he could feel the intense cold of the steel grey water

Stupid fucking leech lover he thought Should have fucked off back to Arizona when she had the chance. He looked around as best he could as waves hit him from all directions. He could faintly hear Sam calling from the beach but the waves crashing and the wind howling made it almost impossible even for wolf hearing.

 _There was no sign of Bella Swan…_

Paul dived and surfaced then dived again. He was about to give up when on the third attempt he saw that long red scarf she so liked to wear to keep warm.

She was always _cold_ …

The pack had thought it an after effect of too much time spent in the company of leeches, after all time spent amongst the dead would surely leave its mark in one way or another. He grabbed hold of the scarf and pulled. Somehow god only knows how he managed to get a grip on her and towed her to the surface. She didn't look good so pale surrounded by the darkness of the deep water and in his heart Paul felt he was too late… she had gone.

"This is all the baby Alphas fault" he snarled to himself as he swum towards the shore towing a motionless Bella..."Fucking Jacob Black…" Sam and the pack had warned Jake not to start anything with Bella not whilst he had yet to imprint…it would only go bad…and the girl had suffered enough. He dragged Bella up onto the beach and sighed deeply to himself…" Go bad" That's what every fucking imprint did as far as he was concerned.

Bella lay on her back motionless on the sand her dark hair clung to her small pale face. Paul gently pushed the wet hair away as he looked at her blue tinted lips and sighed. He never understood her love for the leeches and a part of him didn't like her at all but… she was someone's baby and now she was gone. He sighed again as he felt a tinge of remorse about the names he had called her in front of the pack as he looked at those lips, the same lips that were usually so pink and plump … _kissable_ lips he'd always thought…and then he found himself kissing those lips but with the kiss of life. Sam rushed up to join him and together they started CPR

"Too late she's gone…" Jared growled as his pack mates desperately tried to revive Bella. " _What_ made the stupid girl go up there and do that…?" Paul and Sam both looked down the beach…The " _what"_ was heading towards them a huge russet wolf that immediately phased back when it reached the small gathering around the still pale girl. Jacob Black sunk down onto his knees beside the unmoving form that was Bella his hands pulling at his hair as he began to howl a long no…

"I warned you…" growled Sam his normally stoic face full of fury. "I fucking told you not to start anything with Bella Swan. You of all people know how she reacted when the leech left town yet you willingly led her down a path you _knew_ she may not survive if you imprinted." He was no fan of Bella's either but after the hassle between Leah, Emily and himself he knew only too well the negative side of imprinting.

It wasn't the gift that the Elders had promised… no not at all…

Sam shook his head and the calm mask he always wore these days fell back into place. He cricked his neck as his dark eyes swept over Jacob. He was furious but now was not the time to deal with the young pup, they had a death to deal with, a non-native on the Rez and it would bring the type of attention to La Push that they could well do without.

"I…I couldn't help it Sam!" Jacob wailed "I thought I was immune… that my love for Bella would be enough…prevent the imprint from happening." He hung his head in shame "But I was wrong and when she brought Jessica to the garage this afternoon ...well…"

"Yeah the rest is fucking history Jacob" Sam hissed "And now we have to tell Chief Swan his baby girl is dead."

"Not quite!" Jared yelled excitedly. Paul had turned Bella over onto her side and as sea water gushed up, she choked as she tried to take a breath.

"Bella ..!"Jacob cried as he moved to grab her but Paul pushed him back snarling loudly as he bared his teeth, then picking up the white limp form of Bella he turned to make his way along the beach towards Embry who was heading their way holding a blanket. Jacob watched Paul with Bella and anger flickered in his dark brown eyes, he may have just imprinted but he still _loved_ Bella Swan, had done all his life. It didn't sit well seeing her in the arms of a young man who had made no secret that he loathed her and his arm raised as if to stop his pack brother.

Sam took a step forward to stop Jake, Lahote was unpredictable, always ready for a fight and he was a skilled fighter too, a sneaky fucker the best the pack had. He was still trying to make sense of the unfolding scene before him and the last thing he needed was two of his wolves fighting yet again over the stupid girl.

Jacob let his hand drop and wisely decided to bite his tongue, he would wait his opportunity. Typically Paul didn't miss a trick and feeling the animosity roll off Jacob, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Jake swallowed hard Paul looked lethal…

"Why don't you just fuck off back to your little imprint Black?" Paul snarled as a low warning growl rolled through his chest. "I'd say you've done enough damage to this little girl for one day." His dark eyes bored into Jacob but he said nothing more as pressing Bella closer to his broad chest he turned his back on Jacob and took off at a sprint down the beach.

Jacob and Jared looked at Sam who stood puzzled as he watched Paul. He shrugged his shoulders but said nothing. Underneath he was thinking the same as the others …what had gotten into Lahote to help the very girl he so despised? It wasn't an imprint… at least Sam didn't think it was he hadn't felt anything, like he had with the others but, something was affecting Lahote…he was acting completely out of character.

Paul glanced down at the frail girl he carried in his arms, she was as light as a feather and she had tucked her face into his neck with a little sigh as her arm had reached for him seeking his heat pulling him against her frigid skin. He shivered slightly but not from the cold wind. It was Bella. He really didn't want her this close to his body and part of him was repulsed by her touching his skin with hands that had lovingly touched leech.

Paul took a deep breath he was so conflicted right now. He knew how he felt about Bella deep down but he needed to offload her on to Embry as soon as he got the chance, get as far away from her as he could …like he always did. A small part of him even wondered why he had bothered to save her life...after all her death would make his life easier. The ancient spirit wolf who shared his body bristled with anger at that thought and for the first time since he started phasing Paul found himself at odds with his wolf.

The wolf prowled close to the surface he let it be known that he was pleased _they_ had saved the small girl, especially now they had an excuse to have gotten close enough to Bella to inhale her intoxicating aroma of sweet vanilla and strawberries despite the salty smell of the sea. They _had_ to protect her…it was the least they could do…for now.

Embry watched Paul with those thoughtful eyes of his. He was quiet, intuitive and Sam had come to rely on Embry's assessment of any given situation, he was the thinker of the pack. Paul aware of Embry's gaze quickly handed Bella over as he opened the tail gate to his truck. He caught Embry's eye with a defiant come on and challenge me look. Embry's eyes dropped to Bella. He said nothing to Paul he knew better than to take on Lahote when he was in a bad mood which seemed to be all the time these days...

A few minutes later Embry sat in the cab of the vehicle and cuddled Bella close to his body as he pulled the blanket tight around her shivering naked body. He and Paul had quickly stripped her of her heavy wet clothes in the back of the truck despite her feeble protests, in an attempt to get her warm. As Paul climbed into the driver's seat Embry began to wonder why his pack brother had so obviously found it difficult to leave her in his arms and walkaway to the other side of the truck.

The feel of her icy cold skin against his over-heated body made Embry wince each time Bella moved. He watched Lahote carefully something was wrong with him for sure, he was agitated each time Bella moaned, every sinew of his body tensed his jaw hard. He'd wound the window down as if something in the cab was bothering him. Embry could smell nothing but Bella. His eyes snapped back to Paul as he wondered for a moment then dismissed the idea as totally crazy. The pack knew how Paul felt about her… _the pale faced leech lover_ as he called her…he'd voiced his opinion often enough…

"Fuck Paul" he growled as Bella pulled him closer to her frigid skin, her nose buried into Embry's neck. "Close the god damn window she's as cold as ice and turn the heater up man or she's gonna die from fucking hyperthermia." Paul looked at him eyes narrowed, his upper lip curling in defiance revealing pointed canines making it no secret he needed to phase and soon.

"As if I give a fuck Embry" he growled "As soon as we reach Sue's you're on your own with the paleface, I want her and her stench out of my truck." Embry eyed the volatile wolf something was _definitely_ wrong…if he didn't know any better he'd say that Lahote had imprinted on Bella, but it didn't feel like an imprint that's for sure… _unless_ he was fighting it. He shook his head no Paul was being a complete ass as usual and his prejudice against Bella would wind up killing her at this rate

"If you didn't care about her Paul" He growled in return "Then why did you save her from drowning?" Paul kept his eyes on the road as he replied shaking his head a little as he spoke

"I really fucking don't know why" he sighed then added "But I'm beginning to wish I hadn't"

000

 _3 months earlier_ …

"So Bells" Charlie Swan sighed as he watched his small daughter shuffle form foot to foot one hand pulling at the hem of her t shirt. Charlie knew what Bella was about to tell him but she looked so cute blushing in front of him. He sighed a little when had his daughter grown up into this pretty young woman standing before him. Sadly the years had flown by in the blink of an eye and Charlie was beginning to regret his decision not to have pushed Renee for more access when Bella was growing up.

 _Renee…_ he thought. That woman had a lot to answer for especially after that little episode withthe Cullen's a few months back. If he had only spent more time with Bella, given her some of the stability that she so obviously craved and her mother so obviously did not provide….

"It's umm…It's umm…" Bella stuttered. Charlie's attention snapped back to his pretty daughter

"Yes go on…" Charlie encouraged. He smiled at her willing her to say what he already knew

"Jacob!" she blurted out "We're kinda dating!" There was the blush again he sighed to himself his moustache twitched a little…he was beginning to feel uncomfortable for his daughter he didn't do emotions very well.

"Okay…" He managed to smile "And…?"

"He's coming here to take me out on a date when he drops Billy off" Bella managed to say the whole sentence without stopping. Charlie shook the newspaper he had been pretending to read to give his daughter an opportunity to tell him what Billy had already divulged. That their offspring were going to make it official, after all these years they had finally realised what everyone else already knew and Charlie couldn't have been happier for both his daughter and Jacob.

Bella stood waiting as Charlie eyed her for a few seconds he wanted this to look good like it had come as a complete surprise to him. "Well that's mighty fine news Bells" he finally said as Bella let go of the breath she had been holding "It's about time you two made it official that boy has been in love with you since forever" He folded his newspaper as he flicked on the TV searching for the sports channel. Taking a sneaky sideways glance at her as she stood twisting her hand in the hem of her t shirt another deep blush flooding her cheeks he added "Don't know why you ever bothered with Edwin, when you had Jacob waiting."

Bella rolled her eyes "Edward Dad" she frowned "But he's gone now" She didn't like to be reminded about the Cullen's it was always too painful to hear or say their name out loud, even now and it had been months since their sudden departure.

"Yeah and good riddance too" Charlie grimaced he'd totally disliked the Cullen boy from the first day he had introduced himself, smart ass he had thought and he had the cheek to dump his daughter in the middle of the god damned forest too! He bristled again and his moustache twitched if he ever saw him again….

The sound of the doorbell provided a neat escape for Bella and she ran up the hall way almost tripping and falling if it hadn't been for the quick reflexes of Jacob Black who had opened the front door. He helped her stand up straight then carried on with pulling his father's wheel chair over the last step and into the hallway.

"You two go on now" Billy laughed "I can get myself to the living room and the Chief" He smiled a little as he watched Bella place her small hand in Jakes as he pulled her into the kitchen before wheeling himself in the direction of the sounds of the game coming from the TV. Out of the sight of their parents Jacob pulled her into a close hug

"Bells…" he murmured as his hot lips met hers "I've missed you"

"Mmm...missed you too" Bella managed to say before Jacob deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him a small blush rising up her neck and onto her face. Placing both hands on his chest she pushed him back, it wasn't that she didn't like kissing Jake it was just the fact she was still getting used to being so _intimate_ with him. _Edward was never as tactile_ ; he still had the same Victorian values from before he was turned and not really what a girl needed from a first serious boyfriend.

 _Bella didn't have a clue about guys and it showed…_

Jacob on the other hand had no such issues. He had always been a physical guy and coupled with the lupine need for contact he took every opportunity he could get to get up close to Bella. He knew it made her uncomfortable when he pushed the boundaries of their relationship, but he wanted more. Problem was Bella wasn't quite ready to take the next step and he knew the reason… _Cullen_. It had been months now since the leeches had departed and he had patiently coaxed her back to life but in his heart he hated Edward not only had he interfered with the natural path of their relationship he had almost completely broken Bella in the process.

Bella rolled her eyes as Jacobs's full lips formed a pout and he made puppy dog eyes at her till she giggled in response. "Ow come on Bella I need a little more loving." he protested as he tried to draw her back into his arms. She managed to wriggle free and turning towards the stove she opened the oven door.

"If you don't want any dinner later Jake" she laughed "Then carry on but I'm guessing you would rather eat?" Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. He buried his face in her hair and his breath made little chill bumps rise on her skin. Bella sighed as she bared her neck to him not knowing it was lupine surrender and he softly kissed the creamy skin lightly nipping at the apex of her shoulder. She shuddered against his firm body, her eyes closed as sensations she truly wasn't used to swept through her.

His wolf purred in delight as he released her stepping back a little. Now was not the time or the place, it was her fathers house after all and both their dads were only next door. "We need to get going soon" Jacob whispered low in her ear as Bella shivered a little before moving towards the kitchen counter. As she passed by on her way back to the stove Jake eagerly sniffed the lasagne Bella had prepared before she placed it in the oven and set the timer.

"You sure can cook Bells" Jacob sighed then added "But just the one pan?" He looked disappointed

"There's another in the fridge wolf boy and that's all yours" Bella replied rolling her eyes before walking over to the fridge and grabbing the second pan of lasagne she had prepared earlier that morning

"And right there is one of the reason's I love you" Jake growled eyeing the food. "You know how to keep a wolf happy" he went to dip a finger into the cheese topping but Bella rapped his knuckles with a spatula

"Is my lasagne the only reason you love me Jake?" She pouted before pulling up a corner of her lower lip and nibbling it. She was so insecure it made his heart ache. Jacob reached out and pulling her close against his hot chest he covered her mouth with his own only releasing her so they both could take a much needed breath. Those deep brown eyes of his seemed to look down into her very soul and Bella's breath hitched in response.

"You know it's only you that I love Bella Swan" Jacob whispered "Always have and always will…" His mouth covered hers begging for entry that she willingly gave him and he kissed her breathless once again.

 _ **A/N: So do you want to see where this is going? Oh and this is not the Paul of my other story…thought id better warn you.**_

 _ **Till next time? xxx**_


	2. Imprint

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! This chapter is all about setting the scene enjoy...I hope…**_

 **Chapter 2 - Imprint**

Having checked that Billy was settled and their father's had plenty of beer to hand Jake and Bella left the house. They had agreed their first official date would be something simple considering Jacob didn't have much money at the moment and refused to let Bella pay.

Bella was soon parking her old truck near the Rez general stores owned by Quil's Mom Joy Atera. It was one of " _the"_ places or maybe that should read " _only" place,_ to meet for the youth of La Push. They were gonna pick up some soda's and chips then go for a walk along the beach, find their favourite drift wood tree and chill. Unbeknown to Bella Jacob had other ideas. Now they were officially dating he was hoping to make out a little in the secluded spot he had found whilst on patrol earlier that morning. Ever since she had flirted with him on the beach to get information about the Cullen's it had been one of Jacob's top fantasies to be go there as lovers and not just friends, to take her into his arms like he so wanted to do that first time.

They had just come back outside the shop when they saw Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote laughing loudly at some poor girl. Jacob growled under his breath they may be his pack mates but that didn't mean he had to like them. Jared was ok on his own; he had been one of the popular Rez High school jocks with his love of sport. In fact he had a sports scholarship lined up at Washington University that is until the night he turned wolf. Now he had a _duty_ to the tribe and he had to _sacrifice_ his place for the so called _honour_ of being a Protector…

Jacob's eyes snapped to Lahote he was one mean son of a bitch, always looking for a fight. He shook his head in disapproval. Everyone knew Lahote. His infamy had spread far and wide across Washington State. There probably wasn't a police cell left that he hadn't spent at least one night in. Most of the Tribal Council were surprised he hadn't ended up in juvenile for some of the stunts he had pulled over the years and even more surprised when he turned wolf…

It was a well-known fact he had a bad start in life but as far as Jacob was concerned Lahote was a waste of time, a complete bastard who didn't _want_ to be nice to anyone and didn't give a damn about what anyone thought about him either. As usual he had a girl in tow; she obviously had more intelligence than the type of girl he normally hung out with. One thing for sure Lahote did _not_ date. The girl stood to one side having the good sense to keep out of it; she even looked embarrassed to be there. Spotting Jacob she slunk away.

As Jacob watched his pack brothers Bella was watching the poor girl who was the focus of the cruel taunts pouring from Jared and Pauls mouths

"Who is she Jake?" She asked her voice low "What has she done to them to deserve that level of abuse?"

"Her name is Kim and she's had a crush on Jared since about forever" he sighed "Jared loathes her too. Everyone knows jeez the stupid girl wrote _I love Jared_ on all her school books even her pencil case." Jacob grabbed hold of her hand to pull her away.

Bella looked back at Kim over her shoulder she really was a small plain girl with short hair black hair. Not Jared's type of girl at all, he normally dated pretty popular girls Kim wasn't either. The girl hung her head and started to cry as Paul bullied her with another round of abuse.

"Have you looked into the mirror lately he snarled "I mean a guy would have to be blind or desperate to go for a girl like you?"

"I still wouldn't go for it even if I was blind and desperate" Jared cackled as Paul slapped him on the back in appreciation. They high fived each other before starting on Kim again.

Bella felt sorry for the girl so much so she was just about to march over there herself when Jacob let go of her hand.

"Stay here" he hissed under his breath and for once Bella complied she watched him walk over to his pack mates. "Don't you think the girl has had enough?" Jacob growled as he grabbed hold of Jared's shoulder. Both young men turned their faces towards him Jared looked a little shameful but Paul was full of fury that Jacob had interrupted their little game.

"Fuck off Black" Paul snarled "Get back to the leech lover over there" He jutted his chin towards Bella. "Sam might put up with her just because she's Police Chiefs Swans daughter but I don't have to put up with her stench." Jacob's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands into huge fists as Paul stepped forward his face close to Jakes but before either could make a move an agonised groan took both of them by surprise

"F...uck" Jared mumbled as he fell to his knees "Oh fuck." Jake and Paul stared at him for a few seconds until Paul started to howl with laughter. Jared had been brought to his knees by the plainest girl on the Rez, and only one thing had the power to do that… _an imprint_

He slapped Jared on the back as he choked against the pull of an imprint he clearly didn't want.

"Looks like you have met your dream woman!" Paul almost doubled up with laughter. Tremors ran down Jacobs arms he was furious as he grabbed hold of Lahote who spun round letting rip a ferocious snarl, his teeth bared, Jacob bared his own in retaliation growling low and vicious

"You will stop that now!" A deep bass voice rang out and both young men stilled their bodies slumped slightly under the weight of the command but still angrily eyed each other. An unspoken promise was made between them, they would settle this dispute another day especially when their Alpha was not around.

Sam stormed out of the store his face contorted in anger, trailing behind him was Emily Young a woman he had imprinted upon shortly after phasing for the first time. His angry dark eyes took in the scene before him.

Fuck he hated this so called _honour_ that had been bestowed upon him, no correct that fucking _forced_ upon him. He had been the first to phase and now here he was leading a pack of overgrown, hot headed, hormone fuelled teenagers with the added bonus they morphed into freaking huge wolves.

His eyes settled on Lahote. Of course he would fucking be involved, the Great Spirits were really rubbing his face in the shit the night they "honoured" Paul Lahote with a spirit wolf. Like the rest of the Rez he had little time for Paul and liked him even less.

His eyes snapped to Jared who was still sprawled in the dirt muttering " _No…"_ over and over again. Seeing Kim standing in front of Jared he knew what had happened and as his Alpha he had felt an echo of the imprinting inside the shop. For a fleeting second Sam felt sorry for Jared. "Another fucking imprint." he sighed to himself and she's plain too. It was almost comical if it had been meant to be funny but it wasn't. The girl was the complete opposite of Jared so the Great Sprits were off target yet again so it would seem. His eyes drifted to Emily Yeah he thought the complete _opposite_ …

"Emily" he spat "Take Kim to our cabin. Paul just don't stand there help Jared up and follow me." He looked pointedly at Jacob "I don't expect the future Alpha to start a brawl in the street" he snapped "Given most of the tribe think we are a gang anyways you are just adding fuel to the fire." Then he caught sight of Bella who was cowering to one side and growled in Quileute "Jake I will see you at my house in the next 10 minutes once you get rid of _her_. She's not an imprint send her home to her father where she belongs."

Bella's eyes dropped to the ground as Jacob grabbed her hand. Sam Uley really didn't like her and she knew it. He had been the one to find her the night Cullen had left her in the woods and he was only there as a favour to her father. Police Chief Swan was a trusted friend of the tribe and one of Billy Blacks best friends since childhood. It was only that fact that had Sam, Paul and Jared searching the woods that cold night, luckily for Bella. Since then he had barely uttered more than a dozen words to her preferring to "talk" to her through Jacob.

Sam said a few more words to Jacob in Quileute before he walked away, his long braid swinging down his back a symbol of his position and power. Bella had no idea what he had said but she just knew it was about her and not very nice either seeing that Jacob had stiffened in response to Sam's words. Paul Lahote stood snickering which only confirmed her suspicions. Bella dared to look up at him only to be met with his trade mark sneer and angry black eyes. He was always angry in fact he seemed to thrive on it.

Jacob grabbed her hand and towed her away from the angry young man. Bella took a deep breath as she decided there and then she really didn't like Sam Uley or his two lieutenants. After months of trying to act graciously she'd finally had enough of Uley and his gang she thought as she glanced over her shoulder watching Lahote swagger towards Jared. Her eyes narrowed a little she I liked him least of all. Her mind began to replay that dreadful day a few months back when she had finally put two and two together about Jacob and his sudden absence from her life.

Bella had gone to La Push to confront him but ended up calling out Sam. Paul had laid into her with a barrage of abuse as she stood behind the little red house where the Blacks lived. Sam, Jared, Embry and Paul were enormous young men and to be honest she had felt intimidated by them but much to the surprise of everyone that day Bella Swan had come out fighting and not only stood up to Paul and his cruel jibes, she had actually dared to slap his face in response.

Paul of course over reacted both with shock and humiliation that the small leech loving paleface had not only answered him back but had also dared to _strike_ him. He had literally exploded into a massive grey wolf in front of her with no concern for her safety at all. He was about to lunge teeth bared at Bella when Jacob had leapt in front of her turning into a massive russet wolf himself. The great tribal secret they tried so very hard to hide had been laid out in front of Bella in all its glory as the two wolves tore into each other rolling towards the forest.

To add insult to injury Bella had been left practically speechless as Sam sighed loudly before removing his cut-offs in front of her. They all wore nothing underneath. She had squeezed her eyes shut at the sight of his naked body but Sam had just laughed before ordering Embry and Jared to take her to Emily whilst he ran into the forest after Paul and Jake.

Even after all this time Bella still could not erase the thought that neither Sam nor the others would have helped her that day if Jacob had not arrived when he did. Lahote had made it very clear from then on that he loathed her with a passion, unlike the rest of the pack who had gradually accepted her because of Jacob. Some like Quil and Embry already knew Bella before they morphed into giant wolves, when they were just normal teenagers horsing around in Jakes garage.

Unfortunately Paul had other ideas.

The volatile wolf let her know at every chance he had that she was unwelcome and not to be trusted, he had also found an ally in Leah Clearwater. Like Lahote Leah was angry at the world too. Bella had come to dread any pack gathering that included the tag team of Paul and Leah. They made loud rude remarks about her clumsiness or changed to Quileute mid conversation to exclude her and if that wasn't bad enough constant reference was made to the fact she was not Jacob's imprint and to her horror Sam's imprint Emily had recently taken to joining in. Jacob's voice pulled Bella from her thoughts…

"Just ignore them Bells" Jacob murmured as they walked back to her old red truck "I try to." There was sorrow in his voice as he took hold of her hand again and raising it to his lips he kissed it lightly. Bella smiled up at him he always tried his best to make her feel loved. He really was her personal sun.

They walked in silence as Jacob brooded about the afternoons events. Jared sudden imprinting like that and on Kim of all people brought back the spectre that one day he might meet his own unwanted imprint. He tightened his hold on Bella's hand. It would never happen to him he tried to reassure himself. He loved Bells jeez his wolf loved her too so why would he imprint? He looked down at the small brunette who walked beside him once again lost in thought. He didn't need a wolf's sense to know that she too was brooding about what had just gone down.

"So maybe after dinner we can get a little _us_ time?" He smiled down at her as she raised her big brown doe eyes to his. Damn she was so small and her eyes were the colour of melting chocolate. He chuckled as he placed a light kiss upon the end of her nose that's what he loved about his Bells she was small and needed his protection. His hot lips found hers and he deepened the kiss before taking a step back. He opened the cab door and Bella climbed in.

"I know what you are thinking Bells" he whispered "I've told you I love you too much". Bella nodded her eyes a little sad

"I know…" She sighed but deep down she was not so sure "I'll see you at six unless Sam finds something else for you to do"

"Sure, sure "Jacob laughed then added "Duty calls" before tuning and running in the direction of Sam's house. Bella put the truck into gear and drove in the direction of Forks lost in her thoughts

000

Bella busied herself in the kitchen the sounds of the game floating in from the living room punctuated with shouts from Billy and Charlie. As she checked her lasagne her thoughts drifted once again to the events that had unfolded earlier that afternoon in particular to Sam Uley and his imprint Emily Young. Emily was a cousin of Leah's and the two girls had been close friends until that fateful day when Sam had un-expectantly imprinted on _her_.

Sam had been the love of Leah's life and he in turn worshipped the very ground she walked upon. Everyone who knew them were absolutely convinced they would eventually marry and have a family of their own but the night Sam phased ruined that particular happy ever after.

Bella drew up a corner of her bottom lip and began to nibble at it. From what Jacob had said within a matter of months Sam had transformed into someone most of the tribe did not know. Gone was the happy studious young man with dreams of becoming a teacher. In his place was a man who looked like he had developed a serious steroid abuse problem, strutting around the Rez like he owned it. Who having been missing for a few months suddenly reappeared and immediately broke up with a devastated Leah…

Despite her pleas he refused to tell her why he had disappeared or kept away from her nor would he give her a reason for the breakup not even the usual pathetic _it's not you it's me_ excuse. He simply strode out of the forest one night looking like he had been living rough, knocked on the Clearwater front door told Leah his decision and left. These days all Leah could remember from that dreadful night was how soulless and inhuman Sam's eyes had appeared like they were the eyes of someone else…

 _Since phasing herself Leah understood now…wolf_

A shiver ran down Bella's spine she had seen that look in all of them especially when they returned from patrol having just phased back from the wolf to the man. The wolf could clearly be seen for a few moments before the man regained control. In fact there was a fine balance of power between the man and the wolf... it balanced on a knife edge as it was in the wolf's nature to push the boundaries to test the will of the man… a constant battle for ultimate control of the body they shared.

To someone as perceptive as Bella it became obvious that the longer they had been phasing like Sam, Jared and Paul the more the wolf could be seen, that slowly but surely they took on lupine characteristics and if she were honest with herself it was true that some of their humanity appeared to have been lost or at least buried …for now.

Bella shook her head as she wiped her hands on a towel. It was this animalistic side of the pack that slightly un-nerved her a little. It wasn't enough to send her screaming away from Forks forever after all she was good with weird had run with vampires for goodness sake, but at the end of the day the pack were supernatural beings and if she had the good sense that others had been born with she would have run truly she would.

Her breath hitched as she remembered the promise she had made to Jacob that night he tried to tell her what had happened to him. No matter what he wouldn't get lost to the wolf she would fight to keep him human. She pulled the pans of lasagne out of the oven and a delicious smell filled the air.

"Smell's good Bell's" Jacob whispered in her ear his hot breath tickled her skin and a million chill bumps chased each other across her scalp and down her right side as he wrapped his warm arms around her pressing into her back…

And that was another thing Bella thought their ability to move so fluidly, _silently_ …but unable to resist both his warmth and her attraction to him she pushed back against Jacob's firm body. He turned her to face him and as his warm lips met hers he murmured "Miss me?" She nodded as her arms encircled his broad neck and he ducked again to kiss her deeply. The deeper the kiss the more Bella tugged at his silky black hair …how she loved his long hair.

A cough brought them both back into the moment Charlie stood in the doorway blushing as brightly as his daughter who had jumped back from Jacob. She looked mortified…this was new territory for both her and Charlie...

"Just checking on dinner" Charlie managed to speak he was really uncomfortable and shuffled from foot to foot. He was gonna have to have that _talk_ with his daughter he thought young Jacob was no Edward Cullen that's for sure the boys damn hormones were on fire…even now he had his hand on Bella's hip

"Um yeah Dad" Bella replied "Give it another 5 minutes Jacob was just about to set the table." Jake grinned at Charlie and nodded. Charlie gave him his best _I'm watching_ _you son_ stare and let his eyes fall to Jacob's hand where it touched Bella. Jake clearly got the message as his eyes hit the floor and he shuffled off towards the kitchen table.

Bella opened the oven door and pulled out some garlic bread that had been warming in the oven as Jacob set out the plates. Charlie had gone to fetch Billy.

"Did everything go ok?" Bella asked as she sliced through the bread "I'm really glad that Sam didn't find you something else to do" Jacob moved next to her his arms folded and his back to the kitchen counter as lent against it. His deep brown eyes watched as Bella began to toss the salad she had prepared.

"Yeah in the end" he sighed and decided to deal with the elephant in the room. "You know Jared imprinted right?" he paused waiting for Bella. She nodded a little as she added more dressing to the bowl

"Yes I kinda guessed from his reaction and Sam's." Bella kept her eyes on the task in front of her she didn't want Jacob to see the worry in her eyes, the unspoken question…Jacob reached across and tipped her face up to meet his…

"I've told you before and I'll keep telling you till I'm blue in the face" he sighed loudly "It's not gonna happen to me ok?" Before Bella could utter a single word of protest he kissed her quickly "I'd better not linger" he laughed "Not with Chief Swan on the lookout." Bella rolled her eyes in response. "Do you think he'll let us go up to your bedroom after dinner?" Jake added hopefully

"Let you do what? Charlie enquired as he pushed Billy into the kitchen

"Um go for a walk after dinner Dad" Bella smiled as she placed the two large pans of bubbling lasagne on table

"Humph…" Charlie groaned he knew that wasn't entirely what had been said but he had only caught half of the conversation and couldn't exactly call Jacob out not in front of Billy anyways. He eyed the young man suspiciously. Jacob just grinned confidently back. Yes he was gonna have that _talk_ with Bella and soon …real soon….

000

Bella and Jake walked hand in hand through the forest. Charlie had made them promise not to go too far and be back by 9pm. They were lucky to get that far and it was only Bill's intervention that another match was about to start that had saved the day.

"So how did Kim take it?" Bella quietly asked. Jacob sighed a little he really didn't want to talk about it but he knew Bella would not let go till she got an answer…

"Really well as you can imagine." he grumbled "I mean wouldn't any girl be super pleased if they found out the guy of their dreams was supernaturally bound to her for the rest of her days" he kicked in frustration at a stone on the path. It whizzed off into the undergrowth and birds took flight in fright. Jacob fought to keep the wolf under control his anger had awakened the sleeping beast within him but he fucking hated imprinting with a passion. He took a deep steadying breath "Sam told her what it was and Emily helped her too." Bella nodded a little.

"So she has chosen to accept the imprint?" Bella asked frowning. She knew enough about imprinting to know that the man would be whatever the imprint wanted, friend, brother… _lover._ Jacob laughed bitterly in response

"Jared never stood a chance where that was concerned" he shook his head a little "Of _course_ Kim chose to be his mate."

"And Jared…?" Bella asked "Is he okay now he looked kinda upset when it happened."

"Upset doesn't quite cover it Bella" Jake replied he sounded a little frustrated and stopped walking "He's devastated Bells." He looked up at the sky swallowing hard. "He's fighting it of course but it's just a matter of time. Like Sam and Quil he'll cave in eventually they always do…"

 _ **A/N So poor Jared has imprinted on a plain Kim another unwanted imprint on the wrong person it would seem…Jacob is so confident that it won't happen to him but of course we already know that outcome….**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	3. Rain

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Sorry for the delay just busy writing and trying to get a little ahead so I can publish more regularly. This chapter is a bit angsty but it's necessary before things kick off! Enjoy...I hope…**_

Chapter 3 – Rain…

Later that night Bella lay in bed tossing and turning no matter how hard she tried she could not get the image of Jared on his knees out of her mind. Like it was on some sort of loop in her brain Bella watched from behind closed eyes as Jared with a pained expression repeatedly fell to his knees groaning _no_ …and then he would look up at her… but with Jacob's face….

She sat up with a start "Enough!" she cried out then froze before remembering Charlie was on a night shift. Bella breathed a sigh of relief she had put Charlie through enough when Edward left without him thinking she was losing her mind again.

Glancing at her cell she noted the time, it was after 2am. She climbed out of her bed and softly padded to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. Looking up she caught her reflection in the mirror. Bella sighed a sad pale faced girl with dull eyes stared back at her. Her small hand pressed against her chest she felt so overwhelmed like her entire fragile world was about to unravel despite Jacob's encouragement these past few months. Turning away from the mirror she quickly switched off the light and made her way back to bed.

Taking a sip of water she shook her head a little no matter how hard she tried to avoid it or how much Jacob protested …deep down she just _knew_ he would imprint one day and it wouldn't be on her either…Could she have a relationship with Jacob with that hanging over their heads? That maybe next week or maybe ten years from now, a strange woman would walk into his life...into _their_ life and everything they shared would be gone in a moment of imprinting…?

Bella felt the tears brimming in her eyes , could she do it… could she trust him… was she willing to take the chance that she could be broken beyond repair if it all went wrong? It scared her to think of letting fate take control and just love Jacob for who he was imprint be damned. But Bella needed to be in control. Look what happened last time I let fate be my master she mused to herself I fell irrevocably in love with a vampire…or so I had thought. Turned out it wasn't love just vampire thrall.

No… her mind was made up. . It was no use fretting about what may or may not occur what she needed to do was somehow take a step back from Jake purely for self- preservation… _if she didn't go_ _there then she wouldn't get hurt_ … but Bella really didn't know if she had the strength to do it.

Memories of that fateful day when Edward left her alone in the forest resurfaced. She had felt so alone and broken, worthless until Jacob took her hand and guided her back to the light but it hadn't come without cost. Bella had used nearly all her inner strength just to survive the loss of not only Edward but his family and a life she had so desperately wanted.

 _Jacob…her best friend…_ Bella caught her bottom lip and chewed. Somehow she thought he had picked her up and stitched her back together again. But Bella had been blind as to how he felt about her when she returned to live with Charlie and walked into his life. She really didn't see how much he loved her and had done so since the day he helped Billy deliver her truck. She thought it a result of their spending so much time together since the Cullen's departed.

Bella sighed loudly she really hadn't meant for him to fall in love with her nor declare it so quickly especially since she wasn't sure herself. Could she give him what he wanted from their budding relationship? Sometimes she felt so numb she wasn't sure if she would ever truly love again

Sure Bella thought she had feelings for him and she enjoyed getting physically closer after all Jacob was kinda beautiful and he smelt divine. There was no doubt she was attracted to him even if she couldn't understand what he saw in her but, she wasn't ready to be "in love" not by a long shot. She pulled back her long chestnut coloured hair and snagging a hair band from her night stand she tied it back in an untidy ponytail.

No she thought she wasn't quite ready to take the next big step with Jacob and she knew that was what he wanted. Bella lay back upon her pillows and looked up at the ceiling of her small neat bedroom as guilt washed over her. Holding her wrist up she ran a finger over the cool silvery scar where James had bitten her, a constant reminder of what might have been if Edward had left the venom to do its job.

Maybe things would have been different if she had been turned and that in a nut shell was why she wasn't sure if she could ever love Jacob the way he wanted her to…the part of her that Edward had broken had not truly healed and maybe would never be whole again.

Bella chewed that poor bottom lip again as she recalled how she had tried to explain… that she needed to take things slow…small steps to adjust…but Jacob wouldn't listen he thought his love would conquer all.

Turning onto her side she watched the ever present rain splash against the glass of her bedroom window running down in tiny rivulet's, like tears she thought the sky always seemed to be crying in these parts…maybe Renee had been right she should not have come here. As she drifted off to sleep she thought about Jacob again. One thing for sure… he was her _best_ friend and personal _sun_ …without him she would surely implode…

000

It was Monday morning as Bella parked up at Forks High and the weekend had vanished once more eaten up by homework, chores and Jacob. Angela was waiting for her outside the classroom for their first lesson of the day together. She smiled as Bella approached giving her a tiny wave as she held her folders containing Spanish course work. "How was your weekend?" She gushed did you go on that date with Jacob? Bella nodded "Then spill the details…" Angela practically pleaded "He's gorgeous Bella!" Bella just rolled her eyes

"Yes we went on a date but Jacob was kept busy over the weekend with tribal duties" Bella smiled a little the last part was kinda true after all.

"And…" Angela encouraged "I need more details Bella…"

"Um…well we um …"

"Made out a little I hope?" Angela laughed as a blush rushed up Bella's throat and onto her face in response. Bella nodded she didn't have any detail about the date because she couldn't tell Angela about Jared and what had happened in La Push to spoil her afternoon with Jacob.

"So you're going on another date soon?" Angela asked a little warily something was off maybe Jacob didn't want to go on a second date…

"Yes we are meeting up later and going to the cinema on Friday" Bella replied. Angela breathed a sigh of relief. Bella had been so down since the Cullen's had abruptly left and she really hoped that things would work out with Jacob. Her friend needed some joy in her life and that guy was birthdays and Christmas all in one go!

After class the two girls walked towards the student canteen. Bella wasn't feeling very hungry her tummy was still flipping over and over. She hadn't slept well still brooding on imprinting. They sat with their usual circle of friends and she found herself sitting next to Mike. He flirted of course but he had been one of the first to accept her back into the group after the Cullen's departure and her decent into depression. She was grateful to Mike for that at least.

"How was your weekend?" Mike asked with his usual enthusiasm. He was always hopeful that Bella would one day succumb to his charms and go on a date with him…

"Good" Bella replied as she nibbled on an apple

"Bella's dating" Angela butted in trying to help her. Mike raised his eyebrows in response he had been sure that after Cullen Bella would take time to persuade to go on another date. He looked around the table trying to decide which of his so called friends had asked her

"Who is the lucky guy?" he asked "Anyone we know?" Bella shook her head a little

"Um no I don't think you know him. His name is Jacob and he lives on the Quileute Rez." She mumbled embarrassed that all the gang were now looking at her. Jessica's eyes narrowed, once again Bella Swan was the centre of attention and that annoyed her immensely

"So how did you meet him Bella?" she asked "Didn't think you were a Rez type of girl" the emphasis on type of girl was plain to all. Jessica was implying something else entirely…

"My Dad…" Bella replied "He's good friends with Jakes father"

"So are you going on another date?" Mike interjected tossing Jess a look of disapproval. He knew her well having dated her himself and knew she was shallow. Bella blushed a little before she replied

"Yes to the movies on Friday"

"Oh maybe we will see you there!" Jess laughed as she flipped her long brown hair. "Laura and I are going too" she glanced at Laura who seemed a little surprised but nodded anyways. "What film are you going to see?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Bella replied "I'm leaving that up to Jacob"

"Well we will look out for you…" Jess added "If I can get my car fixed in time. You don't know any good mechanics do you? I mean your truck is so old you must know someone to keep the old heap going." Laura nodded enthusiastically in support.

"Maybe" Bella sighed She really didn't want to introduce Laura to Jacob "I'll ask my Dad." Jessica smiled in response. Then the chatter returned to more mundane things before the shrill sound of the bell announced lunch was over.

Unfortunately for Bella Jessica was in all of her afternoon classes except for trig. Never had Bella been so pleases to go to that particular lesson than she was that afternoon after being interrogated by Jess about Jake for what seemed like hours. The final bell of the day sounded and Bella took a deep breath. Maybe she would drive over to La Push and wait for Jake to get back from school. He was bound to be late seeing as he was so far behind with school work he had to stay after school in an effort to catch up…

As Bella headed towards her car she could see a crowd of girls had gathered then as she drew closer she could see the reason why… _Jacob_ …

"Bella" He called as soon as he spotted her. God damn it she thought why did he have to turn up at school shirtless of all things. That bronzed taut body of his was leaning innocently against the hood of her old truck, his cut-offs hung low at his hips. To Bella it looked like he didn't have a clue about the effect he was having on the girls. Seeing a small crowd of guys had gathered it looked like Jacob was making an impression there too...

The crowd of girls parted as Jacob moved towards Bella. He picked her up and swung her round before placing a kiss upon her lips. He would have deepened the kiss too but Bella pulled back

"Let's get out of here please?" she pleaded Jacob laughed but nodded and they walked towards the truck. As she went to get in the driver's seat Jacob called out to her

"The rear tyre needs looking at Bells I'll check it out when you bring it over next week to my garage seeing as those parts we ordered have arrived." He winked playfully at her before climbing into the truck.

Laura smiled to herself she had been watching the commotion from the side-lines. So her boyfriend is the mechanic and he's hot too she thought to herself. Getting out her cell she quickly text Jessica

" _Guess what babes…I know who Bella's mechanic is and you have so got to meet him…"_

 _000_

Weeks had passed and the pack were busy setting up the monthly bonfire on the beach. Bella had been busy all morning baking cookies and other assorted goodies for the pack. Seth Clearwater came over to help her unload the bags and boxes

"Smells really good Bella" he laughed then lowering his voice he confided "One thing for sure Emily is nowhere near as good a cook as you we just eat her food because she's our Alphas mate and if we slight her we slight him." Bella blushed a little she knew about Emily's cooking damn she'd tasted it and the guys were right most of it was barely edible. She turned away from her truck and almost hit her face against Quil's bare chest he had obviously seen and smelt the food

"Any chance I can have a taste now Bella?" he pleaded "You know what this lot are like…" he jutted his chin towards the fire and where most of the pack were gathered. Bella sighed then opened the corner of a Tupperware box. Quil dipped in and snagged a chicken leg

"Your obedient servant forever Bella" He laughed mouth full of chicken as ha grabbed the bags and boxes from out of her hands and sped over to the large table set out for the food. Bella picked her way over feeling shy and her face practically glowed with embarrassment. Jake was nowhere to be seen which meant he was still on patrol. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Sam who stood with his back to her chatting to Emily. She was sure he had put Jake on this particular patrol no doubt hoping she wouldn't have the courage to come alone but Bella was determined to prove him wrong.

She looked around trying to find a spot where she could sit and wait for Jacob. It had to be far away from Emily who had made it clear she only made friends with true Imprints and certainly nowhere near Leah who was busy sorting out the drinks. Her eyes zeroed in on a small girl sat alone and looking very uncomfortable… _Kim_ …Bella decided she would go and talk to her she looked like she could do with a friend.

Kim looked up at Bella with huge brown eyes that had the longest eyelashes Bella had ever seen. She smiled tentatively at Bella who smiled back

"May I join you?" Bella asked. Kim nodded. "It's Kim isn't it?"

"Yes…" Kim almost whispered in reply her eyes darting towards Emily who was still talking with Sam

"I'm Bella."

"I know "Kim replied. Bella took a deep breath maybe sitting down next to Kim was a bad idea after all. She went to stand but Kim reached out to stop her

"No please stay…"she asked "I'm sorry I just find these meetings uncomfortable" Bella relaxed a little and sat back down next to Kim. The two girls chatted happily and that's where Jacob found her just before they were about to start with the legends. It was getting dark and Bella had pulled on a sweatshirt but nestled between Jakes broad thighs, leaning back against his heated body she was feeling warm and comfy.

Jared and Kim were seated in the same way next to them. He had been so pleased to find the girls together when he arrived back from patrol with Jake. It would seem Kim was finding it difficult fitting in. Leah wasn't interested in girl talk she was too busy stewing in her own hurt about Sam and Emily. Emily on the other hand was pleased to have another imprint but she wanted to boss Kim around and that had annoyed Jared's wolf.

Bella watched Jared and Kim as the night progressed. Something had changed between them maybe it was just the imprint magic she really wasn't sure but Jared seemed to enjoy Kim's company and Kim practically glowed from his attention. Somehow she seemed to have changed from that sad plain girl she had seen teased outside the shop. Kim actually looked rather pretty.

Jake idly ran his fingers through her hair and she relaxed into him gently stroking one bare calf his wolf humming approval. She glanced around the fire and straight into the dark eyes of Paul Lahote. He stared back at her and for a few fleeting seconds Bella could have sworn he looked in pain before the shutters came down and that trademark sneer of his was back in place. He looked away mumbling something which Bella interpreted as an insult. She really didn't like him.

Looking away Bella caught the stare of Emily who was looking non too pleased. She leant back from her position between Sam's legs and whispered something in his ear. Sam's dark eyes snapped first to Bella and then to Kim. Bella sighed she knew that next time Kim would not be so eager to sit and chat Emily would take care of that.

Two elders attended the bonfire that evening Billy Black and Old Quil Atera, Quils grandfather. Old Quil had taken on the role of spiritual healer for the Tribe. He was now very old and he had hoped to pass all his skills onto Quil but now that looked as if it would never happen.

Billy began to tell the legend of Taha Aki and the third wife. The pack listened enraptured by the tale and Billy's powerful story telling. One thing struck Bella

 _If Taha Aki had three wives then which one was the imprint?_

Maybe it was the third wife…good god she thought maybe all _three_ were imprints?

"What's wrong? "Jacob whispered he had felt her stiffen slightly as she pondered the question of imprints and the previous pack

"Nothing" she smiled up at his handsome face. He raised his eyesbrows in response "So…" she whispered in his ear "The Legends tell us that Taha Aki had three wives..." Jacob nodded wondering where she was going with this "So I'm thinking which one was his imprint?"

Jacob looked startled for a moment he'd never thought to question that before…trust Bella and her obsession with imprinting

"Should it matter?" Jacob asked "Maybe none of them were "true" imprints…maybe Taha Aki chose for himself" he placed a small kiss on the end of her nose "Like I have chosen you" he added. A growl interrupted them and all heads turned towards Paul who was sat staring at the couple. Bella noticed a few tremors passing down Paul's arms and as if in reply Jakes own arms shimmered in the moon light

"Got a problem Lahote? Jakes deep voice rang out in the darkness

"Yeah" Paul replied her and he jutted his chin at Bella "Only pack and imprints should hear the legends concerning the pack" he snarled "So why is _she_ here?"

"Because Bella has a right" Jacob quickly replied "I chose her to be my mate…"

Everyone froze; time seemed to stand still…

"That's a strong statement to make Son. "Billy's voice pierced the silence he didn't miss the look of horror on Bella's face. It was obvious that Jacobs temper had got the better of him and he had staked a claim on Bella because of Paul "Let's talk about this at home Bella looks tired"

Jacob drew in a long breath he hadn't meant to declare what he had about Bella at least not _now._ But he was tired of how some of the pack treated her with such disrespect. He was the true Alpha and one day he would take his rightful position. Then he would make them all pay for disrespecting his mate…

"Time!" came the bass voice of Sam laden with Alpha authority and with that another beach party came to an end.

000

After settling his father down for the night Jacob rode home with Bella in her truck. He was really disappointed to find Charlie was at home. Bella had been quiet during the drive back from La Push and that meant one thing she was brooding…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. Bella took a deep breath she loved the way Jacob smelt like the forest in summer

"S 'kay…" she mumbled before his hot lips found hers. Jacob deepened the kiss but like always Bella soon pushed him back.

"About tonight…" she tentatively began "That was a bold statement to make considering you haven't even asked me if I want to be your mate." Jacob huffed

"You know how I feel about you Bella ...I want to spend my life with you grow old together you know this" She looked into those deep brown eyes of his so full of love and yearning. Yes she could see them sitting on a veranda rocking together as they watched their grandchildren play in the yard but something didn't feel quite right

"It's a bit soon…" she sighed "I mean I've yet to graduate and I want to go to college…"

"And you can" Jacob smiled "I want you to do all of that all I'm asking is you give _us_ a chance" he kissed her sweetly on the lips then added "I could make you so happy Bella really I could."

Bella nodded but deep down all she could hear in her mind was _what about imprinting?_

"I'd better go in Jake" she sighed "I promised Charlie that I wouldn't be late as I have exams on Monday." They kissed one last time before Jacob turned and jogged off down the street. Bella watched him disappear around the corner then she let herself into the house.

Charlie was already in bed he had an early shift in the morning so Bella crept quietly up the stairs. She was soon ready for sleep herself. As she closed her curtains her breath hitched a little she was sure she had seen movement at the bottom of the back yard…in fact she was damn sure it had been a wolf and it most definitely wasn't Jacob…it was grey in colour.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed. She would have to be real sneaky when she asked questions about who it could possibly be. None of the imprints knew the colours of the wolves in the pack, as the guys didn't like to phase anywhere near them. They all got to see their own wolf, Bella knew Jacob was russet but, she hadn't got a clue about the others. That would be her mission next time she saw Jacob…

 _Little did she know how things would change in a day…_

 _000_

Jessica had played it well armed with the information Laura had given her about Jake she had said nothing to Bella about him she was simply biding her time. The opportunity presented itself when they were all sitting down to lunch again a couple of months later….

Jessica was moaning about her car and the cost to have a few jobs done to it. The money her father had given her to help towards the cost had been squandered on some new shoes and two new outfits. Problem was the car needed to be fixed or it was gonna break down and Jess didn't know how she was going tell her Dad since she was already on a warning following breaking her curfew on a date the night before…

"I don't know how I'm gonna get my car fixed" she moaned "I haven't got enough money to take it to the garage and we all know that's the only one around these parts." Jess looked pointedly at Bella but she was too engrossed with Angela. She flicked her long hair impatiently "I mean doesn't anyone know a cheap mechanic? That was when Laura entered the conversation…

"Well Bella knows a mechanic Jess" she smiled very sweetly as all eyes turned to Bella

"Do you?" Jess asked ever so sweetly

"I'm sure she does" Laura piped up "Because it's her boyfriend. I heard him mention his garage when he met her after school" She smiled at Bella "You do remember don't you Bella?

Bella looked at both girls it was obvious they had planned this little charade but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't exactly deny it and anyway it went against her nature to do that. She nodded.

"Jakes not exactly qualified Jess…" she started

"No worries" Jess replied "If he can fix it without my dad having to know I'll be very grateful." All eyes were on Bella

"Um ok look Ill text him and maybe we can drive over to La Push after school"

"That's so kind of you Bella" Jess gushed in response.

000

Jacob was happy to look over Jessica's car and Bella didn't see any harm in it at least it would get Jess off her back. Bella parked up her truck outside the little red house as Billy opened the door. Jessica pulled in behind her.

Bella dropped kiss on Billy's cheek as he eyed Jessica

"This is Jess a school friend of mine" Bella smiled at Billy "Jacob is gonna take a look at Jess's car and maybe he can fix the problem she is having." Billy nodded there was something about the young girl he did not warm to. Jessica raised her hand and gave him a feeble wave

"Jacob is in the garage Bella" Billy's bass voice filled the air startling Jessica for a few moments. He may have been in a wheelchair but Billy was still a man with authority

"Hi…" Jessica mumbled at Billy as she rushed after Bella who was walking towards garage. As the two girls walked in they looked around for Jacob

Jessica could not believe her eyes the pert back side and huge thighs covered in tight denim were bent over a hood whilst the sound of a hammer crashing against metal filled the small space.

"Jacob!" Bella cried. The young man stopped hammering and unfolded to his full height and as he turned Jess let out a gasp...

Jeez what was it with Bella Swan and hot guys she thought as she took in the magnificent guy in front of her. What she wouldn't give to have him as her guy. She licked her lips and tossed her hair back nervously.

Jacob had eyes only for Bella without giving Jess a second glance he strode over to where she was standing and pulled her into a bone crushing hug his hot lips were upon hers before she could say a word. Bella pulled back but Jake still held her close to his side.

"Jake…" Bella began a little nervously something didn't feel right and a shiver ran down her spine "This is Jessica you said you would look at her car." Jacob turned to look at Jessica

"Hi…" she said "I'm Jessica" she stepped forward and looked up straight into Jacobs eyes .Jakes breath hitched and his arms fell from Bella limply to his side. He shook his head once then twice before sinking slowly to his knees. Bella was already slowly backing away…she knew what was happening but didn't want to believe it.

"No...no" she mumbled as she staggered backwards…

Jacobs head hung down towards his chest but somehow he managed to look up and away from his imprint…his eyes full of sorrow latched onto Bella

"Bella…" he groaned "I'm so sorry…" Before he turned away to face Jessica who stood there looking startled and for once in her life she had nothing to say…

Bella's little hand flew up to her mouth No this couldn't be happening…it was her worst nightmare…she started to move and before she knew it she was stumbling past Billy heading for her truck

"Bella? He called out "What's wrong? But his best friend's daughter could hear nothing as her world came crashing down around her.

It was pouring with rain by the time she parked up at the beach and she didn't have a coat but that didn't stop Bella as she headed towards the cliffs. Her arms were wrapped around her middle desperately trying to hold herself together as her life unwound and she found it hard to breath. Jacob her Jacob…the look on his face as he told her sorry she would never forget that look...but nothing could be done now had said it himself when it happened to Jared… _he'd cave in to the imprint they always did._

Bella reached the top of the cliff her mind was in a whirl the wind whipped her hair into the air and the rain had already soaked through to her skin but she was numb…hot tears ran freely down her face it had happened _again_ she thought _not good enough_ just like with Edward…every promise anyone had made to her was always broken…why carry on… and with that thought her little heart finally shattered into a million pieces and Bella stepped closer to the edge…

000

Bella awoke with a start and looked around her she was in her own bed in her own room. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and her throat burned …thirsty… she was so thirsty. A glass of water was within reach on her night stand and Bella eagerly grabbed it downing it all in one go. Her mind was all fuzzy but one thing she did know and her throat was the proof…

 _She had fallen from the cliff into the sea, swallowed the burning sea water but after that she couldn't remember._

Her cell buzzed and she snatched it up. Looking at the screen she had loads of missed calls and texts from Jacob she sighed loudly. Jacob yes she could remember what happened with Jacob and… _Jess._

Bella placed the cell back on her night stand the last person she wanted to see or talk to was Jacob Black. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, Charlie poked his head around and a small smile appeared on his face

"Bella…" he breathed with relief "You're awake at last…"

 _ **A/N: Poor Bella Edward really did a number on her and now Jacob has imprinted. Is she about to spiral down into a depression she cannot ever escape?**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Let me know what you think as its keeps me going!**_

 _ **And now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 4 - Awakening**

"Did you try to kill yourself?" Charlie's voice was almost a whisper as he looked at Bella's pale face as she stood in the small kitchen

"No…" Bella shook her head. It was the truth. She really hadn't gone to the cliffs with that purpose in mind in fact she couldn't remember what took her there it wasn't like she'd made a conscious decision.

"I went to the beach to clear my head and found myself up there" She mumbled as her little shoulder came up to the side of her face. Charlie watched the movement and his heart ached for his only child she looked so sad…so vulnerable why hadn't he noticed before?

"You went to the beach in the pouring rain? Why Bella what happened?" he asked a pained expression on his face. He knew it had something to do with Jacob. The young man had not come to see Bella since the near drowning and that was mighty odd. Billy was silent too no matter how hard he tried to get his old friend to talk he wouldn't budge and no one could keep their mouth shut like Billy Black.

Bella said nothing her eyes on the ground as she shrugged a little in response…

"And Jacob…" Charlie asked "Why hasn't he been to see you these past few days …did you argue?" He didn't miss the tension in her body at the mention of Jakes name

"We sorta broke up…" she mumbled in reply her small fingers pulling at the long sleeves of her oversized sweat shirt. These days Bella looked lost in the clothes she chose to wear, they overwhelmed her small frame somehow providing a barrier to the world.

"I see…" Charlie replied sighing loudly. His eyes looked up at the ceiling as he tried to compose himself. His emotions were getting the better of him and he didn't do emotion well. Here we go again he thought first Cullen now Jacob. He didn't think he could go through it all with her this time though. The past three weeks since he'd got the call from Sue to collect a half drowned Bella…well they were both _living_ the nightmare…night after night just like last time. He was really at the end of his tether and something had to give…

"Maybe…" he paused as her eyes lifted to meet his "Maybe Forks is not the best place for you to be any more Bella" she shook her head and went to protest.

"No let me finish "said Charlie. "I think you should wait until you've graduated from Forks High it's too late now to go anywhere else but…" he sighed again he didn't want to say it "You either go to college or back to Renee."

Bella just nodded tears forming in her big eyes she knew it was useless to argue with Charlie right at this moment. He studied his tiny daughter. She was so lost it was obvious for all to see. Constantly putting the needs and wishes of others before her own had left her in this mess he was damn sure of it…He suddenly felt a rush of felt guilt for leaving her alone so many times, choosing overtime or night shifts over his daughter. Living on his own for so long, had made him kinda selfish he conceded to himself. He needed to do better by her…be a father

"You know Bells" Charlie's voice was softer a little calmer "Sometimes we have to sink to the very bottom to kick up for the surface" His moustache twitched a little as he smiled at her. "And if we don't take control of our lives someone else will" he sighed as he opened his arms and drew his daughter into a rare hug "And maybe not for the best either." He added as he kissed the top of her head. "Promise me you'll concentrate on school and maybe apply for college then we'll see…" Bella drew back her face looking a little brighter she really, really didn't want to go back to living with Renee and Phil.

"Love you dad" She smiled at him "And I promise…."

"Love you too Bell's always have and always will" Charlie replied

As Bella turned to leave the kitchen in her mind a plan was starting to form. Charlie was right she needed to move on, take control and make something of her life. She was so done with feeling depressed, with self-pity…the near drowning had made Bella realise that life was precious and meant to be lived. After all she reasoned Renee and Charlie were both grown adults they could take care of themselves…it was at that moment that she finally realised she needed to take care of _herself_ …coz it felt like no one else would.

000

Jacob paced the small kitchen as Billy watched from his place at the table.

"You need to eat son" Billy pointed to the pile of scrambled eggs and bacon he had prepared but Jacob just shook his head. The damned imprint pulled at him to go see Jessica but she was the one person Jacob really didn't want to see at this moment in time…or ever come to that. No matter which way he looked at it he was devastated by what had happened that afternoon.

He'd taken an instant dislike to Jessica as soon as she had followed Bella into his garage and then to find out that _she_ had been selected by the great spirits to be his imprint! He shook his head words just simply failed him he was so filled with anger, anger at becoming a wolf, anger at Billy for not warning him, anger at the so called wisdom of the Great Spirits…he felt like he was being consumed by rage. But one thing he was adamant about, Jacob had decided _not_ to share the legend or the pack secret with his imprint he simply did not trust her.

His thoughts turned to Bella he knew she would be hurting…fuck she'd thrown herself off the cliff top and nearly drowned if it hadn't been for Lahote of all people. _Lahote…_ something didn't add up. The way he had held Bella on the beach…if he didn't know any better he'd have thought Paul had imprinted himself and on Bella. Yet he was still spouting hate about her to anyone who would listen.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he tipped the remainder of the orange juice he had been drinking from his glass into the sink and slammed it down on the drainer. His muscles twitched under the bronzed skin of his broad shoulders and tiny ripples flowed down his arms to his large hands which gripped the edges of the work surface the knuckles of his hand practically turning white with the force. _Lahote_ how he loathed his pack brother…

Suddenly he smashed one fist down hard and the glass that he had used tumbled to the floor shattering into pieces jolting Jacob out of his dark thoughts.

"I…I need to go Dad" he groaned not even looking at his father as he spoke "I'm…sorry ...the wolf"

Billy watched with sad eyes as his son disappeared out of the back door running for the forest where he seemed to spend most of his waking hours since that fateful afternoon. He sighed loudly he too was worried about Jacobs imprint. Instead of great joy as the legends had promised she had brought nothing but heart break, changing his happy go lucky son into someone he almost didn't recognise. It was the will of the Great Spirits but just like his son he too had taken a dislike to Jessica that day and now he simply couldn't decide what to do...

As soon as Jacob hit the tree line he exploded into the huge russet wolf his anger ran free and digging his claws into the earth Jacob took off in the direction of Forks. He had waited long enough. He needed to see Bella.

000

Bella busied herself in the small kitchen. She smiled at the brightly coloured doors of the kitchen cabinets each one a different shade testament to Renee's desperate attempt to brighten her life in rainy Forks until that day she finally packed up and drove away. Her smile faltered a little as she realised that after all this time Charlie had done nothing to change it…every room in the house was the same as her mother had left it…in some ways he too hadn't moved on. He had loved Renee maybe he always would.

The oven timer buzzed loudly bringing Bella out of her melancholy. Grabbing the oven mitts she pulled out a tray of double chocolate cookies and breathed in the delicious chocolate aroma it felt good to bake and it raised her spirits. Placing them on the cooling rack she placed another batch in the oven before settling down to some therapeutic chopping of onion and chillies for the chilli she was making for dinner.

It had been three weeks since her fall into the sea and Charlie's little talk with her earlier that Saturday morning had just coincided with how she was feeling and that was feeling more _positive_. The last three weeks had been sheer hell. She had gone zombie like back into that black hole where Edward had left her and from which Jake had dragged her. Even worse her old nightmares had returned…but somewhere along the line and she couldn't quite pin point the exact moment… she had an epiphany…a small voice in her mind had told her to get up and get on with her life.

Charlie was right it was _her_ life and _no one_ had the right to control it. Bella chopped at the onion with more force than was necessary but in her mind she was chopping at Edward and the Cullen family cutting away at the last bonds that had tied her to them. _He_ controlled me she thought… played with me like a shiny new toy only to throw me away when he grew bored and then _Jacob_ …the chopping faltered for a moment…yes dumped again but this time because of a damn super natural imprint he promised would never happen

Bella slammed the knife down onto the work surface with a crash as a small sob worked its way up her throat. She sucked in a deep breath of air as she sought to calm herself down. "Supernatural shit" she screamed at the top of her voice "Well no more…Charlie's right I need to leave Forks and all this shit behind!"

She moved towards the sink to wash her hands and nearly screamed again…there was Jacob Black looking in the small window. Her small hand shot to her mouth he looked absolutely dreadful. Dark rings surrounded his deep brown eyes and his complexion was sallow. He was fighting the imprint she just knew it…

"What do you want" she barely whispered knowing he could hear her. For all her bravado Bella still had some way to go before she was completely over what had happened

"Please let me in Bell's" he replied "We need to talk…the imprint I…"

"I…I really don't want to see or talk to you Jake" she squeaked her hands shook as she picked up the tea towel and dried her hands turning to walk away. Jacob tapped on the glass he was frantic

"Please Bella…you won't answer my calls or my texts…I'm so sorry…please…I need to tell you something" he pleaded. Bella shook her head as she backed away and out of the kitchen

"I'm sorry Jacob but I can't…" She stood in the door way to the hall trying to hold herself together but determined not to be beaten "I can do this…" she whispered to herself like a little mantra "I'm strong I can make it on my own"

When she finally walked back into the kitchen Jacob had gone…

000

Monday morning had come around all too quickly and the final exams were approaching. Bella worked hard at her grades and the teachers were really pleased to see a little of the old Bella back this past week instead of the depressed zombie sat alone at the back of the class.

Once again Angela had come to her rescue and supported by Mike they had eased her back into school life. Although they did not know the full story they knew enough…that Jacob Black had dumped Bella for Jessica and Bella had tried to commit suicide. They didn't quite believe the last bit thinking it was just Jessica blowing everything out of proportion but Bella hadn't been in school for a fortnight following that afternoon and look what happened last time with Cullen they thought.

Bella and Angela were the last to join the lunch table outside. The sun was shining and everyone was trying to soak up some of the sun's rays before the inevitable rain returned.

"Are you two coming to La Push this weekend?" Eric inquired "We were just making plans to surf"

"Yeah come on Bella" Mike joined in and seeing her eyes widen he added "Not everyone will surf some of us plan to walk to the rock pools" he smiled at her "Come on what do you say? Ange will be going won't you Ange?" He turned to Angela with a pleading look on his face. She smiled in return

"Of course Mike yes do come Bella its fun" she laughed. Bella stopped nibbling at the small sandwich she had purchased

"Umm… okay" she smiled a little tentatively at both Angela and Mike just as Eric jumped up on his chair pretending to surf

"La Push baby!" he cried and winked at Bella who giggled in return Eric really looked absurd

"La Push?" Came a voice they all knew "The same La Push where my gorgeous boyfriend lives?" All the boys groaned. Jessica and her side kick Laura had arrived. All heads turned to Bella who just carried on nibbling her sandwich.

"There is only one La Push in these parts" Mike practically growled "And you damn well know it Jess" Who promptly flipped him off before seating herself opposite Bella

"Did I tell you that my gorgeous boyfriend will be chief one day?" She preened

"Yeah" Ben grumbled low "Like one million times already. Jess threw him a look and flicked her long brown hair back

"Well I expect _some_ of you will be jealous" she snarked "Especially those who can't seem to keep a boyfriend." Mikes chair fell backwards as he abruptly stood up

"That's enough Jessica!" He bellowed "You have this Black fellow so good for you but maybe you should be as gracious as Bella don't you think?" He was right up in her face

"What's going on?" The voice of the lunch time patrol teacher rang out across the silent dining area

"Nothing" Mike replied "I think Jessica and Laura were just leaving"

"Humph" said Jessica as she stood gathering her things "Maybe you should stay away from La Push Bella I'm sure the last thing Jacob needs to see is his old cast off" and with that she turned and flounced out closely followed by Laura

"Are you ok?" Mike gently asked placing his hand upon Bella's arm. Bella nodded and before anyone could say anything further she was literally saved by the bell…lunch was over.

000

The week passed by in a flash and on Saturday morning by some miracle the sun was shining brightly as Bella awoke. She stretched out and then snagged her cell from the night stand. Ten messages and all about the trip to La Push! Taking a deep breath she grabbed her wash things and headed into the shower today was going to be fun and boy did she need it.

Charlie had already left for the fishing trip with Billy. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone all weekend but Bella had insisted and he cheered up when he found out she was spending the day with her friends. Truth be told Bella was looking forward to a quiet Saturday evening and her favourite book. She had loads of revision too as exams started on Monday.

She stripped both their beds and loaded the washing machine. Quickly eating her breakfast she had just managed to get her back pack when she heard a loud car horn. Mike and Ange grinned at her as she ran from the house almost tripping down the steps and soon they were heading for the beach.

By mid-afternoon the sun was high and hot as Bella picked her way across the beach towards the rock pools. Mike stopped here and there to help her climb over rocks and she had gratefully accepted his hand knowing full well she would have slipped into the water if she didn't.

"Come over here Bella" Angela's laughter tinkled in the warm breeze "This pool is like a miniature aquarium" Bella hurried to join her friend and squinting slightly from the bright sunlight peered down into the clear water. Angela was right a myriad of small sea creatures darted for cover. Small crabs scuttled under the stones as Angela dipped a hand under the surface.

"Amazing!" Bella squealed with delight as Mike joined them "Look at that small sea urchin" Mike squatted down next to Bella and his hand brushed against hers as he steadied himself. For once Bella didn't pull back like she had been burned and this did not go unnoticed by Mike. They smiled shyly at each other before Bella got up and wandered off after Angela who had found another exciting pool.

As they walked back towards the others on the beach Angela couldn't help but ask…

"That was kind of Mike to help you over the rocks today Bella" Bella nodded yes it was she thought to herself "And you seemed to maybe like his company?" Angela gently probed

Bella's face reddened as a blush spread up from her throat "Yes but it's not like you are thinking" she practically squeaked. Angela laughed loudly

"You're blushing though…" Angela pointed out "Are you sure you don't find Mike attractive?"

"Humph!" was Bella's reply clearly miffed at her friend

"I'm only teasing Bella you know that don't you?" Angela sounded a little worried it was still early days since Bella's depression and she had been so pleased to see her friend look so happy. Bella nodded then smiled

"I know" she replied "But Mike is being nice to me and I appreciate it. If it hadn't been for you and Mike these past few weeks I don't think I would have made it into school" Angela hurried to give Bella a hug.

"We are all so glad you came through Bella" She smiled "I'm glad to have helped in any way that we can it's so good to see you smiling again" Bella nodded as they made their way up the shore to join the others.

Bella hadn't mentioned anything to Angela but she had noticed the small group of Quileute guys gathered by Mike's mom's camper van. Music was playing from the radio and food had been laid out.

Food… she sighed to herself they would have smelt that from 10 miles out with their wolf appetites. She had scanned the beach as she approached and was relieved to not find Jacob amongst them.

Quil and Embry nodded in her direction as she found a place to sit down close to Angela. She tentatively smiled back and caught the eye of young Seth Clearwater

"Good to see you Bella" he laughed "Have you been exploring the rock pools" and just like that the awkward silence was broken and the others joined in

"Are these your Chocolate cookies Bella?" Quil asked. Bella nodded "Told you" he bellowed at Embry taking a swipe at his head who was too quick for him "I'd know Bella's cooking anywhere."

"There's more in the camper" Bella timidly added "There's some chicken too if you'd like" The guys didn't need asking twice they were on the Tupperware boxes in an instant. Quil practically groaned as he bit into a chicken leg and snagging two chocolate cookies in one meaty paw.

"Hey" said Embry "Better save some for Claire" He jutted his chin towards a young child playing with a bucket and spade close by.

"Your sister?" Eric asked as Quil swept the toddler up into his beefy arms handing her a chocolate cookie.

"Um Yeah" Quil replied but he looked kinda embarrassed

"Sucks to have to baby sit on an afternoon like this man" Eric sympathised as Quil simply nodded. Little did he know thought Bella that the little girl was considered an ideal mate for Quil. They would all run a mile if they knew and most likely report Quil to the police while they were at it. But of course here on the Rez it was okay coz the great Spirits themselves had ordained it. Anger rippled through Bella she hated imprinting. She rose to her feet…

"Want to come for a walk along the shore Claire?" Bella asked. Quil looked at her with relief as the small girl nodded wriggling against him to be let down.

"Qwill stay" Claire suddenly announced "I go wiv Bells on my own, I'm a big girl now" Quil hesitated slightly his wolf wanting him to follow but he could not deny what his imprint wanted so he joined Embry who was chatting to Angela, keeping an eye on Bella and Claire as they wandered along the sand.

By the time they came back from their little expedition Quil was laughing loudly with Angela who was leaning into his huge body. Bella sighed as she held Claire's hand. There it was again proof that all this supernatural stuff was nothing but a crock of shit. It was so obvious that Quil should be dating someone like Angela and not be shackled to a two year old for the rest of his life, patiently waiting until she grew up and hopefully not be too shocked when they told her that Uncle Quil was her one and only!

Bella shook her head a little yes imprinting for this pack was insanely wrong! The Great Spirits had plainly fucked up.

"Bella" A deep voice came from behind her. She turned and looked straight into the concerned eyes of Embry Call.

000

Bella was shattered by the time Mike and the others dropped her home. She wearily climbed the steps to the front door. All her good mood had been chased away by what Embry had shared on the beach.

The hot water from the shower eased the tension in her shoulders but she simply couldn't let go of the fact that Jacob was in trouble. Everyone was worried about him, his dad the pack he simply wasn't acting like himself and denying the imprint was having a catastrophic effect on his body. He spent so much time in wolf form that he was actually losing some of his human characteristics.

She stood in front of the mirror combing out her damp hair. Embry had asked her to speak to Jacob to hear him out. Her constant refusal to see him and give him a chance to explain was driving him towards a complete breakdown they were sure of it. A tear began to roll down Bella's face; Jake had been there for her when she needed him most now it was her turn. She picked up her cell…

"Jacob…its Bella can you come over…?"

 _ **AN: Don't you just hate Jessica uurggh! Poor Jacob but I can understand Bella trying to protect herself…and what about Mike will Bella finally go on a date with him…? In case you are all wondering why Jessica calls Jake her boyfriend yet he's denying the imprint he had to tell her something when he imprinted and fell to his knees. he asked Jessica out on a date and Jessica ran with it because she felt she had something over Bella! Jake will explain all in the next chapter...**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	5. Lover Boy

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such great reviews I'm so glad you are all thinking about Imprinting and where this story is going! Keep letting me know what you think as its keeps me going!**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

Chapter 5 – Lover boy

Paul adjusted his ever tightening cut offs and ran his eyes over the body of the goddess laid out before him

"Took your time getting here Lover boy" she purred "I've been waiting most of the afternoon and you know how much I hate being made to wait." Her eyes trailed seductively down past his huge chest and firm abs where they rested upon the bulge straining against the front of his cut-offs

"That looks painful…" she laughed "Let me help you get a little relief" Paul quickly slipped his cut offs past his broad thighs and kicked them to one side

"Maybe I should shower first…" He growled "Sam had us run miles away from La Push today some nomadic leech wandered onto our lands last night"

"No need…" She purred in response "The way you look and smell right now just turns me on even more." She patted at the space on the bed beside her "I've got plans for you…" she added as she watched him slowly crawling up the bed towards her. Fuck there was something so wild and feral about Lahote that just pushed every button she possessed. Having spent most of the afternoon fruitlessly trying to come with her favourite vibrating toy she was now desperate for the relief only Paul could bring her. Fuck rabbits she needed a _wolf…_

"All I'm goona say" Paul growled low as he lowered his head to meet her lips "Thank the Spirits you're a wolf too coz I'm gonna pound you good and hard." Leah smiled before she pulled him down between her bronzed athletic thighs

"Thank fuck for that…" she moaned

000

Bella was just about to warm some left over chilli when there was a light tap at the back door .She drew in a deep breath knowing it could only be Jacob. As she opened the door he hesitated looking into her eyes seeking permission to enter…

"Come in…" She managed to say. Embry was right Jacob _was_ in a bad way. He had roughly cut off his long hair and it looked like he had hacked at it with a blunt knife given how uneven it all looked. Bella sighed what had he done to himself? "Sit down at the table" She instructed "I'm just heating some chilli do you want to join me?" She'd gotten extra from out the freezer just in case…Jacob nodded

"Please I'd like that" He replied before quietly sitting down. Bella turned back to the stove and started on the rice.

Jacob followed her movements as she prepared their meal the wolf on high alert. It felt like a life time had passed since they had last been in her presence and he fought the urge to just grab Bella and never let her go. How he longed to kiss those pale pink lips of hers. Her unique scent of wild strawberries and vanilla had assaulted his senses as soon as he walked into the kitchen but he knew he needed to take things slowly he still couldn't believe Bella had finally agreed to meet him and he didn't want to press his luck.

But she was proving too hard to resist even with his supernatural restraint. Jake silently stood and moved closer to where she was busy at the stove. Lost in thought as he watched her, his hand involuntarily drifted to his chest the imprint pulling harshly at him to leave. It was getting worse… painful even…How he hated the imprint magic which coiled itself like a poisonous snake around his heart. Bella turned just in time to see his hand where it lay.

"Oh Jacob…" she sighed sadly "What have you done to yourself?" Her chocolate brown eyes settled on his hand where it was placed over his heart and she couldn't help it she placed her own on top.

"You're hurting Jake why do you fight the imprint? You said yourself that it's useless to try." Jacob pulled away from her touch as if she had burned him and her words cut deep…

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Bella" He took a deep breath it was now or never. "You know I don't love Jessica and I never will"

"But you asked her to be your girlfriend Jake…" Bella replied her heart was breaking for him he looked so lost "At least that's what she's telling everyone at School." Jacob laughed bitterly in response

"When the imprint happened I had to tell her _something_ Bella. I knew instinctively I could not tell her about the legend or the pack. She can't be trusted." Bella nodded she knew Jess too…sadly he was right.

"But she's still your imprint Jacob, chosen to be your lifelong mate." Sadness tinged her small voice it still hurt to say it out loud… Jacob narrowed his eyes and pressed his broad lips tightly together in response to her words.

"I'll never accept it Bella" Jake replied his voice strained. He was getting angry he could feel it rising, fuck he was always angry these days. "The Great Spirits got it wrong but then again it isn't the first time they've screwed up. Jessica is so wrong for me on so many levels…" He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly as he reined in his emotions even the wolf was agitated to be reminded of Jessica and he pulled at Jakes restraint.

"You'd have thought after the bad choices they made for Sam and Quil they would have got it right this time…" Jacob added then abruptly stopped as he looked down at Bella. She had pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and had begun to chew. He desperately wanted to pull that poor lip away but knew that would be a step too far…he took a deep breath and calmed down a little

"I may have imprinted that afternoon Bella…" He continued quietly watching her reaction to what he had to say next "But it wasn't on the girl I truly love and you know that".

Bella's eyes darted to his and she involuntarily took a step away from him her emotions were in a whirl. It wasn't until he had stepped into the kitchen that she realised how much she had missed him… and she _had_ missed him… maybe more than she had allowed herself to feel. But now with him so close… his heat and scent filled her senses making her light headed with longing…

"But Jess…" She managed to say her eyes dropping to the floor "She...she loves you the imprint must be pulling at her too…it's not fair to leave her hurting"

"What about her? Jakes deep brown eyes caught hers "I only told her what she wanted to hear Bella. You saw what happened so I told her that I had fallen to my knees at her sheer beauty and that I wanted to date her." He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly at the memory. "Jeez Bells I would have told her the sky was green just to get her to leave the Rez and me."

Bella chewed at her lip again. The bell on the microwave sounded and she turned to retrieve the food. Jacob had given her a lot to think about and Bella liked to look at things from every _possible_ direction…something she had inherited from Charlie.

"What are you gonna do Jake?" she sounded sad and deflated as she placed the food on the table "I mean look at you…your beautiful hair" she reached out and touched his head and like a wolf Jacob pushed up against her hand in an animalistic manner silently begging for more. Her eyes met his… _hopeful…_ he was so _hopeful_ she thought. Her hand dropped limply to her side.

"You look like you could do with feeding up though…" she laughed lightly trying to defuse the tense atmosphere, the unspoken words that hung in the air. Jacob smiled a little in response trying to hide his disappointment at her moving away from him taking her longed for touch with her…

"I'm doing alright" he rolled his lips defiance written across that handsome face of his

"I don't think you are" she replied a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth "You look like you haven't slept in weeks or eaten properly…" she added. Jake shrugged his shoulders in response "You need to look after yourself" she admonished him a little "Who will take care of Billy if something happens to you?

"He's a tough old nut…I'm sure he will survive" Jacob replied a little sarcastically his body tensing he didn't want to think about Billy right at this moment…

"Unlike you" she sighed in return "You're nowhere near as tough as you make out Jacob Black…I know you far too well" Their eyes met again and she knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't help herself… Bella reached out and softly stroked the side of his jaw. She didn't realise it was a primal lupine gesture and Jacob's chest hummed low in approval closing his eyes as he leaned in against the soft palm of her hand.

Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry she was so overwhelmed with feeling for him. In that moment all she wanted was for Jacob to pick her up and never let her go…but it was too soon, that path would lead to heart break she was sure… She unwillingly withdrew her small hand and moved to serve the chilli placing a plate in front of Jacob.

"There's more if you want" She smiled a little as she spoke wolves and their bottomless stomachs she thought. Jacob nodded as he picked up his fork.

"Thanks Bells this looks really good" He managed to say as he sniffed the aromatic meat. Bella was right he _was_ starving and not only for food. She sat down opposite him at the table and they both started to eat. They ate together in relative silence, comfortable in each other's presence and, just like that their friendship was back on track…

Jacob managed to not only finish one plate he polished off a second and finished what was left on Bella's plate too, happily concluding it was because she had made it and his heart and soul craved Bella like a drug. By the time they had finished it was getting late and outside the light was fading fast. Bella glanced up at the clock before turning to Jacob.

"Umm do you want to stay and watch a film?" She ventured shyly; she really needed him to stay a little longer even if it meant paying the price later when she was alone. Jacob nodded his mouth hitched up into a grin.

"Well if you're sure Bells…" he cocked his head to one side in that lupine manner as he smiled at her he didn't want to push her. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Bella that Jacob seemed to be showing his lupine side a lot since he had arrived or maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other in a while but it just seemed more obvious to her somehow…

"I'm sure" she smiled in return as she washed the dishes in the sink then turning she said "I've got some Cheetos somewhere" Jake laughed as he stood and pulled the bag down from above the kitchen cabinet

"Thought you'd never mention these" he shook the bag. "You haven't changed the hiding place either but you always forget" Bella just laughed she had missed his easy banter…missed all of him she realised. Pulling the plug she watched the dish water disappear down the drain and with it went her fears concerning Jacob. He was her best friend that's all and it felt good really good to have his friendship again so why push him away? She conceded.

They didn't know where to sit at first Jake looked awkward and Bella looked embarrassed. Jacob went to sit in Charlie's recliner when he saw Bella patting the sofa. It must have looked quite comical to anyone viewing the scene Bella was at one end of the sofa Jake the other with the big bag of Cheetos in between. They watched the film quietly only glancing at each other with sheepish smiles as their hands accidently touched when they grabbed at the Cheetos at the same time.

The film played on he wasn't really watching it he was far too busy watching Bella but Jacob felt his body relax for the first time in weeks. Taking a couple of sneaky sideways glances at him Bella noticed just how sleepy he looked. Her heart ached it was moments like this that she had missed so much over the past few weeks. Jacob smiled quietly to himself he had noticed her taking crafty looks at him of course but he didn't let on until he saw her shiver for the third time. It was starting to get cold… well at least for the all human in the room. Yes he thought to himself…yes he'd risk it, risk being rejected…

"Bella…" He softly called to her "Come closer you're cold why waste my supernatural heat?" He jiggled his eyebrows at her playfully and flashed her that million megawatt Jacob smile.

Bella hesitated a little and Jacob thought he had seriously blown it when throwing caution to the wind she moved over and snuggled into his side seeking that promised warmth. He had been right she was cold as usual and instinctively he drew her closer, winding an arm around her small shoulders.

"I've missed you Jacob…" she began with her head on his shoulder "You're my best friend in the whole wide world." Jacob chuckled low in response as he let his head fall back against the sofa; he really couldn't believe he was here with her at his side…at last

"I've really missed you too Bella…" He whispered in return "More than you'll ever know. We've always been there for each other and I promise you I always will be." He sounded exhausted and Bella smiled up at him all that food was beginning to take effect….

"Best friends for ever…" she laughed a little when he didn't answer her, a soft snoring noise could be heard as his lips parted with soft sleepy breaths. She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I believe you Jacob Black…" she whispered and the wolf listened "I know you don't love Jessica and we will find a way to break this damn curse. I'm not giving up until you are free. That's what best friends do for each other"

As she sat there in the semi darkness whilst the film ran on there was only one person Bella could think of who might be able to help them and that was Billy Black himself…she started to plan…

000

Jacob awoke with a start from a deep sleep he was still sitting on Bella's sofa and she had covered him with a throw…no wonder he was sweating buckets! It was just before dawn and with his wolf senses he knew she was still sleeping. Talking of the wolf he was clawing at him to take a run.

Jake hit the forest floor and ran he was ecstatic. He had finally spoken to Bella and she had at least heard him out and it looked like their friendship was back on track. It was early days but he felt positive. The wolf was joyous not only had they both slept better for the first time since the damn imprint but they had actually eaten and eaten well too.

Without warning Jacob came to an abrupt halt… _wolf_ he thought…a wolf had been here and recently. He was puzzled as none of the patrols came this close to Forks. He circled round yep there it was again and they were coming here as regular as clockwork and close to Bella. His eyes narrowed as a feral growl emanated from his chest. He knew the wolf in question….

 _Lahote…_

000

Paul awoke with the dawn he was on his own as Leah had left for patrol through the night. His limbs were sore but he was well and truly satisfied. He got up and rubbed absentmindedly at the bite Leah had left on his shoulder

"Fuck Leah!" he grumbled out loud "I told you not to fucking bite me…" he grabbed a bath towel

"That's because I own your ass Lahote…"Leah laughed she was standing in the doorway "So…" she continued "Breakfast first or are you pleased to see me?" She glanced down his naked body "Ah you're pleased to see me…" she smiled as Paul pounced on her and swinging her over his shoulder he slapped her firm rounded ass

"I'll show you who owns who!" He growled heading for the bathroom whilst Leah squealed and growled.

They stood together under the steaming hot shower wrapped in each other's embrace. Paul loved moments like this just to be held and hold onto someone he cared deeply about…problem was he knew Leah didn't feel quite the same.

Sex between the two had begun one boozy afternoon when they had nothing better to do and well one thing led to another and _wham_ sex between two wolves was something neither of them had ever considered but fuck it was like nothing else. They could make love for what seemed like an eternity and be as rough as they liked...they were wolves they could take rough and they healed amazingly quickly too. Even now the bite Leah had given him was almost fading from view.

Somehow they had managed to keep their little arrangement hidden from the rest of the pack mainly because they all spent so much time together they smelt of each other but also because Paul kept his thoughts locked down and no one wanted to see Leah's full of bitterness towards Sam and Emily And that right there was the problem as far as Paul was concerned fucking Sam and Emily. After all this time Leah was still hung up on Sam and angry as fuck with her cousin for stealing her man. He knew he was just the means to an orgasm for Leah but deep down he always hoped there could be more…

They dried each other off which led to another round of explosive sex. Leah lay sprawled across Paul's large bed her ample chest heaving in the sunlight…

"Fuck Lahote that was real good" she sighed before suddenly getting up and reaching for her sun dress. She saw his disappointed look but as usual decided to ignore it "I need to get home Mom's coming in from an all- nighter" Sue Clearwater was a nurse at the Rez hospital and often worked night shift now her children were older. Leah pulled the stretchy dress over her head she'd taken to wearing this type of garment it suited her lifestyle. "Look I promised I would fix some lunch for Seth and dinner for later…" It sounded like a poor excuse even to Leah's ears

"The pup can make his own fucking lunch!" Paul grumbled "Fuck I was barely out of diapers when I started to make mine." Leah winced a little in response she knew Paul had a real bad start in life, his father vanished as soon he was born and his mom was usually to be found as high as a kite spending the meagre tribal hand-out with the local drug dealers. When she didn't have the cash she took them home and paid in other ways…It had been two long years since Paul found her dead in her bed a syringe at her side…

"Look I promised Mom…" Leah whined then she ran a hand over his smooth muscular thigh before leaning in and placing a kiss on his hot lips. "I'll come back later bring you some dinner too" She promised

"Oh yeah I'll have the left overs like some dog" He snarled disappointment written all over his handsome face. What he really longed for was Leah cooking for _him_ in _his_ kitchen. Leah's exotic dark almond eyes studied him for a moment

"Time to go…" Leah sighed as she stood "I'll see you later…promise"

"Whatever…" Came the reply as he rolled away from her turning onto his side.

Fuck she thought to herself as she closed the front door Lahote was some needy son of a bitch…Maybe it was time to end their little arrangement but as she walked home another thought entered her head… when it came to ending their affair there was one huge one problem she _needed_ Lahote more than she cared to admit even to herself…

Paul lay on his bed still thinking about Leah. His hand drifted to his chest …Fuck what was that ache he kept feeling? He sat up and rubbed at his chest again maybe it was heart burn or indigestion. He laughed to himself "Haven't even had breakfast yet…" As quickly as the pain started it faded again. It still worried Paul though. Maybe I should mention it to Sue he thought but then dismissed the idea at the fear of being called a whining baby by the pack.

As he started to eat his breakfast Paul began to put together the weird things that were happening to him lately…the pains in his chest especially when he was with Leah, the fucking pull of his wolf to go to the pale faced leech lovers house "I mean…" he though out loud as he remembered where he had gone straight after patrol, why he was late getting back to Leah "How fucked up is that, that I have to check her fucking house is leech free? Maybe I should have let her drown that afternoon at least I wouldn't be checking her fucking house." The wolf growled at that thought and the pain in his chest twinged…

"Fuck!" he said out loud rubbing at his chest again "You'd think I'd imprinted on fucking Bella Swan" He swallowed hard as soon as the words left his mouth…now he had actually said it out loud it all made fucking sense. "No fucking way…" he seethed his eyes narrowed as he looked at himself in the mirror "You're losing your mind Lahote and talking to yourself in the mirror again" It couldn't be true no it was all in his head and he was just getting anxious as the pain in his chest tightened the wolf straining at the leash to go see Bella.

"I'm fucked…." he whispered to himself "Seriously fucked up in the head…"

000

Bella danced around the small kitchen as she fixed breakfast she had her earphones on and music was playing loudly from her i pod. She hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time. It was Jacob she suddenly realised…it was him…he made her happy her personal sun. In fact she was so happy she didn't see him enter the kitchen and as she turned she let out a small scream. With lightening reflexes Jacob caught the spatula that fell from her hand and caught her with the other.

"Can't let good bacon drop on the floor" he laughed. Pressed up against him Bella inhaled deeply he'd obviously just phased back from the wolf and he smelt like the forest after the rain. God he was handsome and some she thought. Bella swallowed hard trying to get her emotions under control. A blush rushed up her throat and onto her neck in response.

Jacob placed her upright and stepped away. Jeez he had been hit hard by Bella's unexpected arousal sweet like honey and tinged with honeysuckle. He concentrated hard on anything other than Bella fuck… he even imagined Old Quil naked as the day he was born…anything to stop a part of him showing just how he felt.

Bella tucked her head as another flush rushed up onto that pretty face of hers to meet up with the last "Breakfast?" she managed to squeak "I've got plenty."

"Are you trying to bribe me with food Bells?" Jacob teased her light heartedly "Chilli last night huge breakfast this morning" Bella looked aghast then embarrassed she hadn't thought about that oh god it did look like that. Jacob could have bitten off his own tongue as he watched a myriad of emotions pass across that pretty face. He gently tipped her face up to his "I'm teasing you Bella…" he smiled a little "I'm really grateful for the food and I'm glad we are friends again"

Bella sighed in relief and nodded "I know…" she tried to smile "It's just…" he placed a finger gently on her lips

"Shhh" he whispered "Let's forget about it." She nodded again before quickly serving Jacob some breakfast.

Bella began to tidy up when she felt Jakes hot hand grab hers she looked at him with a questioning look as he pulled her towards where he was sitting…

"Eat with me…?" he smiled pulling her onto his lap. Bella complied somehow it felt natural to do so. Jacob began to feed her choice pieces of bacon and she smiled shyly at him each time he popped a small piece of meat into her mouth. He glanced at the clock and shifted slightly. Bella took that as her cue to get up "No need to move Bells" He laughed

"It's getting late and you need to be somewhere I can tell." She was already putting left over scrambled egg and bacon into a Tupperware box for Jake to take with him she'd made enough to feed an entire pack. They stood at the open back door together…

"Thanks Bells" he smiled at her and she noticed he looked a lot better than when he had first walked through that door last night "You really are the best cook in the world" Bella went to disagree but Jacob placed a finger on her lips "No you are so don't argue" and then without warning he kissed her. It was short and sweet and he looked both guilty and scared as he pulled back afraid he had completely overstepped the mark. She looked startled for a fraction of a second before she smiled shyly and said

"Would you…would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Jacob stopped dead in his tracks relief written all over that handsome face.

"Yes I would" he beamed that famous Jacob Black grin at her "I finish patrol at 4pm"

"See you then" she smiled shyly and watched as Jake ran to the edge of the forest… As she closed the door something occurred to her. Jacob had sat her on his lap and fed her choice pieces of bacon. She'd seen that behaviour before… _imprint_ she gasped that's how the wolves treated their imprints…

 _ **AN: Poor Jacob he had to ask Jess out to put her off the scent when he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her. He's right though she can't be trusted with such a big secret. Don't you just hate imprinting the man finds someone he loves only to be ripped away by some heavenly interference…its gonna get better though I promise and Bella is on Jacobs side hurrah!**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	6. The Gift of Love

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such great reviews. Please continue to do so I love hearing about your views and where you think this story is leading! Sorry I'm a bit late publishing this chapter but sometimes real life gets in the way OXOX**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

Chapter 6 – The gift of Love…

Bella checked on the chicken that was roasting in the oven, a delicious aroma of garlic herbs and lemon filled the air it was one of her signature dishes and she smiled to herself, it was a favourite of Jakes too. She quickly set to work on the bread mixture for the dinner rolls that was rising nicely in the bowl and placing it on the floured kitchen surface she began to knead.

Charlie had text earlier that afternoon to tell her that both he and Billy would be back in Forks by 6pm and were looking forward to dinner especially now that she and Jake had made up. As she pulled and pushed at the soft dough her thoughts drifted once again to imprinting and to Billy. In her heart she felt he was the only one who could help now but there was no way she could ask him all the questions that were whizzing around in her mind not in front of Charlie and Jacob anyways. No she would have to go see Billy on his own and wheedle the information from him. Tomorrow she would bake Billy his favourite cookies and go see him after school.

By the time Jacob had arrived the chicken had been pulled from the oven and was resting ready to be carved. He stood at the back door and sniffed at the air appreciatively. Damn he missed good home cooked food Billy tried but it wasn't the same.

"Smells real good Bells" He laughed "And my favourite too…" His eyes softened a little as he added "Did you do this especially for me?" Deep down he really hoped she had. He watched as the tell tail deep blush flooded up Bella's throat and onto her face as she quietly nodded her eyes fixed on some invisible spot on the floor. She felt embarrassed at being so obvious but it was too late now

"I know things have been rough between us lately and well I wanted to celebrate the fact we are friends again." She looked up at him earnestly and drawing up the corner of her bottom lip she began to nibble. He silently crossed the room to where she stood and gently pulled the poor lip away from her teeth smiling at her in that boyish way she so adored…and had missed so much. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her messy pony tail behind her ear. The touch of his hot hand sent a million tingles across Bella's skin bursting into chill bumps in their wake

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, just being my friend again is more than I dared to hope for" He whispered in her ear before he ran his nose close to the skin of her jawline, deeply inhaling her tantalising aroma of strawberries and vanilla. Bella shivered slightly in response. His lips were dangerously close to hers and acting purely on instinct Bella slowly rose onto her tip toes to meet him when he suddenly pulled back looking serious for a fleeting moment, then cocking his head to one side said "I hear Charlie's cruiser approaching". Smiling a little ruefully he looked into Bella's eyes as she gazed up at him and was somewhat surprised to see her pupils were fully dilated. A little flicker of hope ignited in Jacob's heart.

"Saved by our Dad's" he laughed trying to ease the tension as another blush flooded on to Bella's face. Jacob wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless right this minute and it took all his will power to drag his eyes away from her plump pink lips. Jeez the last thing he wanted was for Bella to feel things were moving too quickly and he knew how she thought… "Do you want me to carve the chicken whilst you plate up?" he asked moving to grab a knife. Bella looked a little startled for a second. Still caught up in her attraction to Jacob, his hot body called to her and she couldn't help but notice how good he smelt, like the forest after the rain. She too was battling against a pull to kiss him, pull him closer…

"Please" She practically squeaked then managed to smile back at Jacob whilst she regained some composure. As she turned towards the stove she added "That would be good Jake"

Bella pulled the bread rolls from the oven her mind was in a whirl. It was getting progressively worse each time she saw Jacob…this need to be close to him. For a few seconds back there she sighed she really wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her. Taking a deep breath she placed the rolls onto a cooling rack and glanced over at Jacob who was busy with the chicken. Something had changed she wasn't sure if it was the enforced separation caused by the imprint or whether it had been there all along and she'd just refused to accept it…but the realisation finally dawned on her...maybe she loved Jacob Black more than a friend…

000

Bella finished up in the kitchen as Charlie and Billy sat in the lounge bragging about the huge fish that got away and how much they had managed to catch and bring home. She rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. As if they needed more fish she sighed the darned freezer was fit to burst with the stuff. A hot hand touched her arm jogging her out of her thoughts.

"Here let me" Jacob grabbed hold of a tea towel and began to dry the clean plates she had washed and stacked on the drainer. "They are both really pleased we made up Bella I think it kinda put a strain on their own friendship when we fell out" Bella nodded in agreement she couldn't help but notice how happy both their dads had been at dinner.

"I know" Bella replied "It's good to see them back to their old selves"

"Hey not so much of the old" Charlie laughed as he made his way towards the coffee pot "But Billy and I _are_ pleased that you're back to being friends" his moustache twitched a little as he opened a drawer "This came for you early Saturday morning just before I left" in his hand were two large manila envelopes. "I wanted to be here when you opened them didn't want you to read them alone" Bella looked puzzled for a moment before realisation dawned upon her pretty face.

"College letters!" She squealed making a grab for the envelopes in Charlie's hand. He held them high above her head teasing her for a few seconds more before placing them into her small hands. As quickly as her excitement had come it was gone as realisation dawned this could be her ticket out of Forks …or not… everything depended upon what was inside. Her big brown eyes looked up at Charlie as she nervously fingered the letters. Charlie nodded to her

"Open them Bella put us out of our misery I'm dying here" Charlie smiled at her nodding his head again in encouragement. She looked at him hesitating for a few seconds just as Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen having heard the commotion and wondering what the hell was going on… The loud scream that followed pierced his ears

"I've got a place!" Bella was jumping on the spot holding the acceptance letter close to her chest

"Where?" Charlie asked just as excited as his daughter. She quickly scanned the letter…

"Um…umm...Alaska!" She squeaked her face flushed pink

"What about the other?" Charlie encouraged. Bella quickly ripped into the other letter

"Yeeeessss!" she shouted high fiving the air "Another offer!" Bella took a deep breath "Washington" Charlie grabbed his daughter into a rare hug. Billy watched the scene his best friend and his daughter ecstatic but Jacob…a myriad of emotions passed across his sons face at the news. Maybe he thought to himself, maybe it's for the best if Bella moves away, that finally Jake could move on with his own life. His thoughts were interrupted by Charlie

"Well done Bells!" Charlie laughed then drew back "But Alaska? Why on earth would you want to go there you don't even like the cold?" Billy caught Jakes eye they both knew why…

"Um because the fees are cheaper Dad and I've only got a small college fund remember?" She replied glancing at Billy. If only you knew the real reason Charlie she thought.

"I know it's not my decision Bell's" Charlie looked a little emotional and he didn't do emotions well "But I'd prefer it if you chose Washington". Charlie had a serious look on his face as he added "If it's just the fees that's influencing your decision …well I'll help you pay you can count on your old dad for support I have some savings tucked away"

"No Dad!" Bella was quick to reply but touched by his gesture "That's your money saved for your retirement." Charlie straightened himself emotions buttoned down and under control.

"I'm helping you Bella and I'll hear no more arguments." Bella smiled at Charlie she was immensely grateful but…

"Ok let me think about it dad. I've got a few days before I have to accept let me check out the course prospectus again just to be sure" Charlie nodded his moustache bristled slightly but he was happy. She was at least considering his offer and he knew how stubborn she could be if she set her mind to it. Just like her dad he sighed to himself. Bella folded the letters and placed both back in their envelopes before placing them on the nearest kitchen surface

"Coffee anyone" she smiled reaching for the kettle...

Charlie poured coffee as Billy congratulated Bella on her two offers she bent and kissed him lightly on the cheek he'd always felt like a second father to her. But her eyes were drawn to Jacob who was still standing by the sink. He was staring at the ground and his fingers tightly gripped the edges of the kitchen work surface as he lent against it. She desperately wanted to go to him but waited until Billy and Charlie returned to the lounge to watch the game...

"Congratulations Bells." Jake somehow managed to say with sincerity in his voice but Bella knew different he couldn't even look her in the eye as he spoke

"Thanks Jacob" she smiled at him "You know I'll come home between terms and we can still hang out together. That's if you want to…" her voice wobbled a bit she was unsure of him maybe this would be too much of a strain on their fragile friendship.

"I'll hold you to that" he looked up and smiled at her as she threw herself into his arms "Now where's the rest of that dessert?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head then letting her go he grabbed a plate as Bella served him more strawberry cheesecake but inside he was dying… _Bells was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her_.

000

Later that evening Bella lay in her bed, watching the ever present rain blowing against the window. The old tree outside her room creaked as the gusts of wind caught in its branches, the movement blurring the sight of the moon high above as storm clouds rushed by.

Her warm chocolate brown eyes settled upon the two acceptance letters that lay on top of her night stand. Although she was thrilled to have received the offers it was just another complication in her life that at this moment in time she could well do without. Her thoughts drifted to Jacob. Tonight had been a revelation as to how she felt about him…that is _really_ felt about him. Going away to college would mean leaving Jacob behind his duty to the pack and his tribe meant he could never leave the Rez. Her cell buzzed and she snagged it off the night stand smiling as she read the text from Jacob

 _That chicken was your best yet Bells love you lots Jake xxx_

Bella smiled as she read the text. Jacob made her so happy. Somehow he always brought out the best in her, her personal sun. But… she wondered what did she ever do for him in return? After all it seemed like Jake was always the one giving if she really thought about it. He was always there to pick her up when things went wrong…when she turned her back on him for Edward he still stood by her even defying his Alpha and enduring the wrath of his pack brothers …all of it for _her_ …

Guilt rushed through her small body and her heart clenched for all the times she had thrown his love back in his face even when they finally dated she still couldn't let go of her past enough to truly love him the way he deserved. "Fool" she mumbled "You silly fool all those times you wondered about love and it was staring you right in the face but you let a vampire and the fear of imprinting blind you" Bella sighed loudly sometimes she thought you really don't know what you've got till it's gone and then it may be too late. It certainly applied to Jake that's for sure. She sat bolt upright in bed with a start and gasped out loud.

"I love him" she cried "I love Jacob I always have…I was just too blind to see" Tomorrow she promised herself she would get to the bottom of this imprinting curse there was no way Jessica would ever get to keep Jacob…not if she had anything to do with it.

000

The end of the school day could not come fast enough for Bella she desperately needed to talk to Billy and if she stayed one more minute in Jessica's company she would have to slap her silly mouth shut. Bella was not a violent girl but since her epiphany about Jacob the night before her bottled up emotions were ready to explode. Jess was dangerously close to lighting the blue touch paper of Bella's restraint. Every time Jess bragged about Jacob a little more of Bella's self-control slipped. When the final bell rang she was out that door and in her truck before Jessica had time to pack her bag.

It didn't take Bella long to drive to la Push at least not with her foot flat to the floor. The old engine screamed in protest but she was on a mission _nothing_ was gonna get in her way. She knew Jake was patrolling so Billy was on his own. It was now or never…

As soon as she drove onto tribal land she couldn't hold in her startled gasp as a strange feeling flooded her small body. As she repeated Jacobs name in her mind another wave swept through, an unmistakable overwhelming sense of protectiveness towards Jake and that their connection had gone beyond friendship it somehow felt deeper than that. He felt like _hers_

She really didn't know what was happening to her it felt so un-natural but she couldn't seem to stop it and a part of her dreaded seeing Jacob somehow she just knew the feeling would be stronger more binding... If she felt like this just thinking about him what the hell was gonna happen when she saw him in the flesh?

As she turned around the bend in the road the little red house came into view and waiting at the open door was none other than Billy Black himself…

000

"Shall I make another pot of coffee?" Bella offered as Billy took another double chocolate cookie from the box she had made especially for him. He nodded then quietly spoke

"So Bella…" his deep voice filled the small kitchen "We have discussed all the niceties but…" and his eyes narrowed a little "What really brings you here?"

One thing about Billy Bella sighed to herself he was so damn insightful always had been. When she and Jake got up to mischief as children he always seemed to know and knew where to find them too. She smiled a little then let go of the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Imprinting Billy…" she sighed and looked him straight in the eye "I want to know more about Imprinting." Billy said nothing but pursed his lips together in a thin line. For a moment Bella fully expected him to ask her to leave. Talking about imprinting to a non-imprint and an outsider was usually frowned upon. The small tribe guarded its valuable legends. His eyes sought hers for a few moments and whatever he was looking for he found because he smiled a little

"What do you want to know and why Bella?" he asked watching her carefully

"I want to know why imprinting happens in the first place Billy" she spoke quietly and with respect, this was after all the Chief of the tribe even though she had known him all her life. Taking a deep breath she continued "And mainly because I'm not sure it's working the way that perhaps it should"

"Why is that?" Billy replied with a solemn look upon his face "The imprint is a gift to the man from the Great Spirits themselves. Do you think the Great Spirits are wrong Isabella Swan that _you_ know better?" Bella gasped a little she did not want Billy to think she disrespected the Great Spirits in fact it was the complete opposite of how she felt.

"No …I…" She stuttered slightly "I just don't think that what is happening to the pack is how the Great Spirits intended things to be" Billy said nothing he sat watching her carefully "I mean look at Quil…" she almost stuttered again "His imprint is only two years old." Only a slight twitch of his jaw gave Bella any sign that she had hit a raw nerve "Surely the Great Spirits would never endorse such a match" Billy sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I can't fault your logic there Bella" he quietly replied "And to tell you the truth I can see your point. The night Quil imprinted on Claire…? Well let's say I didn't get a wink of sleep." Bella visibly relaxed in front of him maybe this had a chance of working after all. "But that's not all is it Bella, you haven't come here just to seek justice for Quil have you?" A ghost of a smile touched his lips. Bella shook her head and her eyes hit the floor as a blush flooded onto her face.

"I Um...yes...I mean no I..." She stuttered what she was about to say could blow the whole thing.

"Go on" Billy gently encouraged "I'm not going to bite though some would say I have a loud bark"

"Jacob…" she sighed "I really don't think Jessica is right for him either" There it was out in the open she waited for Billy to say something but he just looked at her.

"I totally agree" he thundered banging a fist down on the small wooden table and I know just the man to help us.

000

After a brief phone call Bella helped Billy up into her truck. "That old fool had better be awake when we arrive" Billy grumbled "Leave him alone for five minutes and he snores like a hog". He reached across and patted Bella's arm "Old Quil knows the legends like the back of his hand and if anyone can sort this mess out he can". Bella smiled back but deep down she was worried. Old Quil was in his late seventies. Every time she saw him he seemed to age even more and he looked kinda frail too. Billy was right he also had a habit of falling asleep mid conversation and she just hoped and prayed that his trust in his old friend wasn't unfounded.

Her old truck pulled up around the back of the general stores that the Atera family owned. As she pulled on the brake Quil Jr ambled out from the back of the small building. He lived with his mother in the flat above the shop and his grandfather Quil Senior slept in the only room downstairs it was easier on his rheumatic hips not to have to climb the stairs every day.

Quil raised his hand in greeting "Hi Bells" he smiled then catching sight of Billy he bounded round to open the cab door and assist Billy in getting down and into his chair. Bella didn't miss the questioning "look on Quil's face he was wondering why they were there. Before he could say anything Billy spoke

We're here to see your grandfather" then added rather gruffly "Tribal business" which effectively told Quil to shut up and mind his own business. Young Quil looked startled for a moment. He would have swallowed it if it had just been Billy but Tribal business and Bella? No something big was going down he was sure of it. His wolf whined he felt the same too. He grabbed hold of Billy's chair and began pushing towards his Grandfathers room

"I'm not sure if Grandfather is awake" he muttered "Did he know you were coming over?"

"Yes" Billy replied "I called him not more than ten minutes ago so he'd better have not nodded off again." Quil stopped pushing and stepping round he opened the door to the large room his grandfather occupied. He pushed Billy through the doorway with Bella trailing behind.

The room was in semi darkness and it took a few seconds for Bella's eyes to adjust to scene before her. To one side was an enormous bed but Old Quil had settled himself in one of the battered old winged arm chairs that were placed near to a television. It looked like the old man was indeed sleeping. Dusty old manuscripts were piled high on all the available surfaces and more books lined the wooden shelving that took up the space of one entire wall.

Billy sighed then spoke loudly "Quil wake up man" at the same time he gestured to Bella to take the vacant seat opposite Old Quil. "Quil" Billy spoke even louder and the poor old guy jumped in response

"Cant an old man enjoy a few minutes beauty sleep without being interrupted?" he grumbled his eyes remained shut

"Wake up you bloody old fool" Billy went on "Look I have brought a beautiful young woman with me who wants to see you" That woke him up…just as Billy expected. The old man leaned forward to get a better look at Bella

"Now she's a beauty" he snickered "Where have you been hiding pretty one?"

"You can pack that in right now!" Billy blustered "This young lady is Bella Swan Charlie's daughter." Old Quil reached out and grabbed Bella's hand whilst he tutted at Billy.

"Shall I ask him to step outside whilst we get better acquainted" The old guy winked at her. Now I know where young Quil gets it from Bella thought to herself. Jeez this would be Quil when he was cracking on towards eighty she really didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at that particular thought

"I'm not going anywhere Quil" Billy snapped back "Bella and I have some serious questions for you concerning the Legends." Turning he looked at young Quil "Go and tell your mother we are here he instructed and maybe you could rustle up some drinks too? Quil nodded and slipped quietly from the room. He knew something was going down and he quickly phased into the wolf…

"So…" Old Quil began "How can I assist?"

"Imprinting" Billy replied "Bella would like to know why the pack imprints." Quil looked serious for a moment and his eyes settled upon Bella

"Surely all imprints are told the legends…?" He began "As soon as the man imprints upon her that's usually what happens."

"Bella is not an imprint." Billy replied he smiled little at her he didn't want her to feel slighted in any way. Old Quils eyes immediately snapped back to Bella and then to Billy

"Are you sure are about that?" He asked. Billy nodded. Old Quil was silent for a moment then began to speak. "Back in the day marriages within the tribe were rarely for love the best a couple could hope for was kindness, loyalty and maybe just maybe as the years went by and children arrived the lucky few would actually find love in their union" he watched Bella's reaction she nodded enthusiastically so he carried on …

"The Great Spirits were aware of the many sacrifices made by the protectors of the tribe, to share their body with an ancient spirit wolf and risk their very lives by destroying the cold ones. As a reward for their sacrifice and duty the Great Spirits themselves gave them an imprint, a woman who was made just for them" He smiled at Bella then added "But most importantly the imprint would _love_ the man and he would love her till his dying day. _Love_ is the gift from the Great Spirits my dear"

"Do you have a question for Quil?" Billy gently asked Bella

"Would it be um…ever be possible for the imprint to be wrong?" She asked. Old Quil shook his head

"I doubt that" he replied "The imprint is a heavenly gift after all and who are we to decide the Great Spirits are wrong. But why do you ask?"

"I'm intrigued" Bella replied "I just feel that something is wrong with this pack and their imprints" Quil studied her for a few moments then Billy interrupted

"I agree with Bella Quil. You know what happened with Sam even to your own grandson. The imprint doesn't feel right." Bella saw the shudder that ran through the old guys body at the mention of young Quil's imprint. He nodded in acknowledgment of Billy's words.

"I have a theory Billy…" he almost whispered as if the Great Spirits themselves could be listening in

"Go on" said Billy "I don't care how implausible it may sound I want to hear it." Old Quil took a deep breath.

"Jacob is the true Alpha is he not? Old Quil asked. Billy nodded in reply" And…" he went on "Sam being the eldest accepted the spirit wolf first because Jake was not ready?"

"Yes, yes" Billy replied he sounded a little exasperated "Where are you going with this?"

"Just hear me out old friend" Quil requested as he patted Billy's hand. "Sam remains Alpha even though Jacob has now accepted his spirit wolf?" Billy nodded sighing loudly he really couldn't see where Quil was going but Bella did and she dared to hope…

"I believe that until the rightful Alpha accepts his birth right and steps up to lead the pack things will only get worse" Quil sat back and watched the reaction of his two guests.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Billy asked what Quil had said made sense.

"Took me a while to figure it all out" the old man replied "Quite frankly everything is out of kilter. Sam is not the rightful Alpha and so it follows that everything else is out of step too" he turned his attention to Bella "You were right my dear to doubt the imprints your intuition was bang on target"

A knock at the door interrupted Old Quil and Joy Atera poked her head around the door."Quil told me we had visitors" she smiled at Bella before her eyes flickered to Billy "I've made some tea and I've got some cakes too". Bella stood

"Can I help you?" She asked. Joy smiled at her

"Yes that would be good come with me and we can bring it all in here." Bella disappeared with Joy. As the door shut behind them Old Quil leaned forward

"She's an imprint you know" He laughed as Billy's eyes widened in surprise

"No you've got it wrong" he sighed but oh how he wished it were true

"Billy Black have you not been listening to a word I have said?" Old Quil sounded a little annoyed " _Everything_ is out of kilter and that includes imprinting but I'm telling you now that young woman is an imprint you just mark my words"

"So how do we undo what's happened?" Billy enquired. Old Quil shook his head

"I'm not really sure Billy…" he sighed loudly "The imprint is strong magic I really don't think things will change merely by changing Alpha's." Billy's shoulders slumped

"So once the imprint is made it can't be undone is that what you are saying? Billy really hoped it wasn't true but…

"For the time being yes" Old Quil sighed "I will need to do further research but the sooner young Jacob accepts his birth right the sooner things will be put back on an even keel." Billy nodded he knew what Quil said was true...

 _ **AN: Oh My! Will Jacob step up as Alpha and can old Quil find a way to break the imprint?**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	7. Alpha

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. It went a little quiet for the last chapter so I'm beginning to think that maybe the story is not going in the direction you would like. Let me know your thoughts and I can get it back on track…oxoxo**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

Chapter 7 – Alpha…

Billy surveyed his old friend's face. "Then you will keep trying to find a way to put things right?" Old Quil nodded

"I'll certainly try Billy" he answered "But seeing as the chances of this ever having happened before are slight there might not be much to go on." Billy sighed long a low

"Bella was right when she called imprinting a curse…" he mused aloud "I've never really thought too deeply about it before." Old Quil laughed softly in response

"We've been brought up to respect the legends Billy not to question the will of the great sprits." He closed his eyes for a second he was starting to feel a little weary. "I still don't believe the imprint itself is wrong it's just the circumstances for this wolf pack are different." Billy looked at his friend a frown on his face

"I don't know what you mean Quil" he rumbled

"When Bella asked me if I thought the imprint could ever be wrong I said I doubt that could ever be the case…" he took a deep breath as Billy's eyes narrowed "Its strong magic Billy" he went on "A gift from the Great Spirits themselves but it isn't the be all and end all there are many factors at play"

"Go on" Billy encouraged

"Well for one it's usually the spirit wolf that recognises the imprint and knows her value" Old Quil looked Billy dead in the eye "But from what my grandson said his wolf did not recognise Claire. Both the man and the wolf felt drawn to the child to protect her but nothing else. I bet if you asked Jacob he would agree."

"What are you trying to say?" Billy asked

"Unusual circumstances" huffed old Quil "I've told you already the rightful Alpha has not taken his birth right and as a result the natural path has been altered. Things are not happening as they should. I seriously doubt that had Jacob been Alpha of the pack my young Quil would have imprinted upon Claire. Billy nodded still trying to get his head around Old Quil's logic

"So Jacob would never have imprinted upon Jessica if he had taken his rightful place?" he practically mumbled lost in thought

"Correct!" Old Quil smiled triumphant "The imprinting itself is merely a means to an end, a tool if you like. Everything that's has happened since Sam became Alpha and remained so even though Jacob phased was to put it bluntly… _never meant to be…"_

"And what of Sam and Emily?" Billy looked aghast "He broke up with Leah and is set to marry his imprint."

"My understanding is that young woman coveted Sam for a very long time" Old Quil's eyes narrowed he recognised a bitch when he saw one "Emily used the imprint to her advantage. If she hadn't already desired Sam I think friendship would have sufficed." Billy nodded he knew the situation between Leah and Emily. He and Harry had talked on more than one occasion well into the night. Harry had also shared that both he and Sue knew how much Emily envied Leah, even if their daughter had not seen it.

"I'm still convinced that no matter what, Sam and Emily's union was never meant to be" Billy nodded he was lost in thought as to what Quil had shared.

"Why did you think Bella was an imprint?" he asked. His voice was full of curiosity. Old Quil smiled mischievously

"You know I can see Aura's Billy"

"Don't start that old mumbo jumbo" Billy scoffed "Auras indeed"

"You now it's true remember I pointed Sarah out to you." He retorted. Billy's face dropped. He had forgotten that balmy summer's afternoon on Second beach. He'd buried it along with other memories the night Sarah died.

"I…I had forgotten…" he mumbled. Old Quil smiled his eyes crinkled as he looked at his friend…his Chief

"You protect your heart my friend…" he said "We must do what we can when it gets broken". Billy nodded as memories came flooding back

"We were on Second Beach…" Billy began "Playing an impromptu game of football." Quil nodded encouragingly "Sarah appeared with her friends…" he looked so wistful for a few moments "She was beautiful, out of my league or so I thought" Billy smiled at the memory "She was there purely by chance you know with Sue and her new friend Renee" he rolled his eyes at the mention of Bella's mother

"But I told you to ask her out" Old Quil laughed "Her aura changed Billy when she saw you I knew there and then she was the one. The spirits themselves had blessed it." Billy sighed long and low he missed Sarah so much…

"Yes, yes I remember now you said it changed colour as soon a she saw me running down the beach" He shook his head a little "You know I just went along with it. I didn't believe you could see" Old Quil sighed in response

"You should have more faith I am after all the tribal shaman from a long line of Ateara's who served the tribe in this capacity." He huffed as Billy smiled

"Yeah I'd forgotten that but still..." He replied

"But still? My ass Billy Black! That afternoon Sarah's aura changed from pale pink to bright blue!" Old Quil snapped "And you ask me why I think young Bella is an imprint? It's her aura Billy its bright blue. She belongs to someone and I think I know who"

Billy didn't have a chance to reply as the door opened and in came Joy and Bella laden with tea things and food. Old Quil called out to Bella and motioned to the old chair opposite him. Bella sat down as Joy passed round the steaming mugs.

"I'm going to need some assistance young lady" Old Quil began "If I'm to get to the bottom of this imprinting fiasco and quickly" Bella looked stunned her eyes flicked to Billy who nodded in agreement. "Don't look so worried" Old Quil laughed "My days of chasing young girls are long gone. I only say things to wind Billy up" He winked at her as Billy almost choked into his mug

"How can I help you?" Bella quietly asked "I'm not Quileute so I don't know the legends or speak the language."

"No need" he smiled at her "I just need someone to jot down my thoughts and translations." Bella considered his words. Then nodded

"Okay" she smiled "When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow" came the reply. "The sooner we begin the better"

"Have to be after School" Bella added

"Done!" Said Quil and passed her the plate of biscuits.

000

Sam watched his imprint as she fussed around their small home and as usual he was at war with himself.

 _A part of him didn't want Emily …never had…it was as simple as that…_

He sighed deeply bringing his imprints attention to him and away from the batch of muffins she was about to put into the oven. Fucking muffins Sam thought that was just about all she could cook if truth be told and she was _always_ cooking the darn things. Emily saw herself as some sort of glorified pack mamma but in reality, he knew damn well that the pack only ate her food because they knew to disrespect Emily was to disrespect him.

Emily's small dark brown eyes settled on his face and pursing her lips together in dismay she placed her hands on her hips. In that moment Sam felt more like a naughty child then her lover…her _mate._

"Well Samuel what are you standing there for haven't you got chores to do?" she scolded. The wolf stirred he did not like being spoken to in this way and especially by _her_. Growling he stood making his presence felt to the man who shared his soul…Sam tightened the leash in response…

"I finished chopping the wood for the fire and I've cleaned the grill for later honey" Sam murmured

"You had better have cleaned that grill to my liking you know my high standards Samuel" Emily snapped as she wiped her hands upon the frilly apron she always wore when she cooked. To her he was always Samuel never Sam…oh no far too casual for her liking…and never _ever_ Sammy only Leah ever called him that

Sam's eyes followed her movements. Thinks she's fucking Martha Stewart he thought to himself. Jeez he detested that apron. One day soon he would burn that fucking apron on the grill…and Emily…

"Of course Emily honey" He smiled pulled on by the imprint and soothed by her scent which wafted towards him. "Only the best for the girl I love" He winced slightly he really didn't want to say that but it just popped out like it always did. Emily looked at him again and her eyes narrowed a little. She must have seen something behind that stoic mask he always wore these days because she changed tack. Stepping towards him she smiled sweetly then in a cheerful voice said

"You may kiss me Samuel" turning her face so he could gently press his lips to her cheek. He obeyed of course what else could do as the imprint tugged suffocating his soul like dark molasses sticky and sweet? It pulled him under caught in a rip tide of emotion and he felt powerless to stop it.

As his lips touched her skin he sighed in content rewarded with that overwhelming feeling of peace and joy that swept through his body, the imprint appeased, his mate happy…

Emily smiled slyly as she turned to go back to cooking "If tonight is a success and the pack behave like gentleman around my food then maybe Samuel just _maybe_ you might strike it lucky tonight"

Sam nodded his eyes still slightly unfocused dazzled by the imprint magic, he tried to remember what had bugged him earlier when he had first stepped into the kitchen but his mate was happy and for the moment that was all that mattered. "Ok honey…" he drawled a little he would agree to anything this close to his imprint…

"Well then?" Emily replied with a pointed look at him "I'm sure you have things to do I certainly have if I'm to feed all those hungry young men" Sam took the hint he was being dismissed

"Maybe I should get back to my other chores." He muttered. Emily nodded in his direction before bending to open the oven door.

As soon as he got outside and away from her influence some of the imprint fog in his mind cleared…Sam and his wolf were enraged. "Fuck the fucking imprint!" He growled to himself. No matter how hard he tried it made him do things he would normally never do. To the outside world Samuel Uley was in charge. He was respected by the Elders and in public Emily always played the doting fiancée but behind closed doors their roles were reversed and it was Emily who wore the trousers in their relationship…

 _Thanks to the fucking imprint…_

Sam sighed to himself again he knew what Emily had hinted at with _striking it lucky._ He shuddered he was going to have to make love to his imprint and there was nothing he could do to get out of it either. Once he was close to her and looked into her eyes well he was putty in her hands. He shook his head slightly. He'd fucking tap dance naked in front of the Elders if she asked him to…that's how strong a hold she had on him as his imprint… _nothing else mattered but her..._

He took a deep breath steadying himself and the wolf. His life wasn't always like this no sir and closing his eyes for a second he remembered his carefree days not so long ago before all this supernatural shit kicked off. Days spent making love to Leah, now there was a woman he could fuck all day…and did … _until he imprinted_.

He gasped as the imprint snapped at his chest reprimanding him for thinking such thoughts about someone other than Emily. Sam pushed back in defiance as he filled his mind with flashes of his past moments of pleasure…how they made love deep in the forest or under the light of the moon on the beach…Leah writhing in ecstasy beneath him…He sighed deeply all that seemed like a life time ago now…

The Great Spirits had found the girl who was made just for him the Elders had assured him and he was thrilled at first to have been so honoured. It was his duty they told him, duty to the pack and his tribe to accept Emily as his mate. But now…? Now he felt deep within that Emily was not the girl for him, even the wolf felt it…in fact he almost detested her and Sam had to keep him leashed in her presence for fear he would harm her if given the chance

Sam felt his anger rising from deep within where he kept it hidden. He couldn't help but compare Emily to Leah but it was like comparing chalk with cheese. They may be cousins but any similarity stopped right there. Leah was a free spirit and although it shocked Sam that she phased, in a way it seemed fitting as she was so wild and exciting and beautiful…whilst Emily was serious and well boring if he were honest.

The anger bubbled up and escaped as an angry growl. He kicked at the dirt loosening a few stones that bounced across the neat lawn Emily insisted on having. He looked up and into the forest yearning for those distant carefree days. No making love outdoors with Emily he thought Oh no…he was lucky if he was allowed to enter her precious body more than once a month and then it was always fucking missionary position.

He snarled loudly as the wolf rose within him remembering how they once attempted to get her to try rear entry…

 _And fucking paid the price too_.

Sam looked up at the sky as he blew out a long frustrated breath… and the _price_ for that particular misdemeanour? No sex for nearly 3 months and oral…? Well she'd skin him alive if he had even mentioned it…disgusting was how Emily had described it when Paul let slip that a particular girl on the Rez was really good at it…

"Only dirty animals would want to do such a thing!" she had reprimanded Lahote who laughed loudly before sauntering off into the forest.

"Yeah and I'm a fucking animal so why not?" Sam growled "Every other fucker gets it except me!" Sharing the pack mind had its dis advantages, especially with a pack of horny little shits. His mind once again drifted to Leah. She was always willing and that was before they both changed into fucking huge wolves…fuck knows what she would be like now…"Fucking insatiable that's what!" He hissed loudly

Sam closed his eyes in defeat. The imprint lashed out at him and he knew it was useless to fight it that's why he had let Leah go and accepted Emily. It was the worst bit about imprinting the overwhelming _need_ to be with her and it over rode anything else, family, pack even his fucking tribe.

 _Only her_ …

Whatever his true feelings, in her presence he could deny her _nothing_ …problem was she fucking knew it and Sam suspected she took great pleasure in her control of him and her position within the tribe… No Emily was most certainly not Leah however hard he wished she were and thinking of Leah Sam acknowledged to himself just how happy she looked these days. He frowned a little… _something had changed_. Yet his keen senses told him there was no other man in her life and she smelt only of pack. The wolf huffed that little fact appeased him…for now

Grabbing the broom he started to sweep down the small wrap around veranda he had built at the rear of the cabin. Maybe he thought remembering Emily's caveat to her offer of sex…"Maybe I won't have to go there tonight" he snickered to himself he could at least depend upon Quil and Lahote not to be gentlemen around food…

Inside the house Emily hummed out of tune to herself as she placed another batch of muffins on the cooling rack. She peeped out of the small kitchen window framed with brightly coloured flower boxes and checked on Sam who was busy sweeping down the veranda.

Even now she still couldn't believe her luck, he was such a handsome man and he was all hers to do with as she pleased. The day he imprinted upon her would go down as the happiest day of her life. The look on Leah's face was priceless and something Emily thought she would never ever see. Her beautiful cousin who she had always envied dumped for her…yes _her._

Emily had been attracted to Sam from the first moment Leah had introduced them and jealousy had bitten hard. She had grown up with Leah and secretly envied her cousins beauty, her sassiness and her popularity with the guys. But Sam…he was _special_ and she tried so very hard to get his attention even attempting to flirt a little but he was oblivious to it all he had eyes only for Leah.

Although Leah had noticed Emily's interest she chose to ignore it. After all Emily was her friend she would never betray their friendship surely and they were family. She was secure in Sam's love or so she thought …

 _Until the night he phased_ …

He disappeared only to return to unceremoniously dump her and settle on Emily as the love of his life. Since becoming a wolf herself Leah understood the imprint and what it did to Sam. She also knew what would have been explained to her cousin…that Sam could be her Friend…Brother _…Lover…_ Emily of course chose the latter even though she knew it would break Leah's heart and for that reason alone Leah would never forgive her…

Emily wiped down the kitchen surfaces She was obsessed with cleanliness to the point of being OCD. Despite what she had promised Sam Emily did not enjoy _the_ _act_ as she referred to it and only submitted to it to maintain the connection with Sam and because the imprint demanded it from her. It was base and dirty. She hated the way she could see the wolf in Sam as he came deep within her. She couldn't help but think it was like coupling with a dog.

Emily sighed as her eyes drifted to the calendar that hung on the kitchen wall. Her last period had finished a few days ago and by her reckoning she was at her most fertile right now. That was her one goal in life at this moment in time to get pregnant by Sam. Maybe then she would have full-filled her destiny to produce a stronger wolf and would no longer have to submit to allowing Sam to enter her body.

Emily frowned she really couldn't understand why she wasn't pregnant right now given the wolf was supposed to be extra virile and they had performed _the act_ at the perfect time in her cycle for the last three months. She bowed her head and prayed to the Great Spirits that tonight it would finally happen…

000

Later that evening the wolves gathered in the designated meeting place. They milled around bumping each other's shoulders with that lupine need to connect. Sam paced to and fro he was agitated. Leech had been tracked across the north of the Rez but the patrol had found nothing. He huffed to himself. When the Cullen's left town he honestly thought they had seen the back of the leech infestation only it didn't seem to be the case…

Paul ran into the small clearing the heckles on his neck stood up as he smelt the stench of leech through the pack mind. He too had thought that with the departure of the Cullen's their leech problem would end. Fuck maybe he thought Bella had asked for some leech back up from her vampire boyfriend she was bound to be at the bottom of this either way. He growled loudly and the other wolves joined in as his thoughts permeated through the pack mind

"Lahote could be onto something" Jared huffed "I bet Bella could tell us what's going on"

"We didn't recognise the smell" Embry sighed "We know the Cullen's and it wasn't one of them." Paul's eyes narrowed

"Well you would say that" he growled "You'd stick up for her seeing as the little Alpha likes her so much"

"As do you or so it seems" Jacob's growl pierced the air as he skidded to a halt in front of Sam. Paul sneered at him his sharp teeth on show

"In your dreams baby Alpha" he snickered "I wouldn't save her if she were on fire" he growled low and menacingly

"But you saved her from drowning though didn't you Lahote?" Jake snapped back "Strange behaviour for someone who pretends to hate her so much"

"Pretends? Fuck you Black!" roared Paul as he snapped and snarled at Jacob one huge paw raking at the ground

"Then why have you been going to Bella's house and leaving your scent Lahote?" Jacob barked "First you save her life then you patrol around her house, pissing everywhere you can to mark your territory what the fuck is going on?"

"Yeah what the fuck Lahote?" growled Leah who had just joined them. Paul said nothing then suddenly launched an attack on Jake….

The two wolves ripped and snarled into each other as they rolled across the small clearing. All eyes snapped to Sam but he chose not to interfere this fight had been coming for a long time he decided to wait it out…besides maybe Lahote would put Black in his place

The two wolves rose up on hind legs their huge muzzles dripping with saliva and blood where each had scored a hit on the others body. Jakes wolf was the largest by far but Paul was an experienced fighter and it showed as he bit hard into Jakes hind leg

"Bella is a dirty leech loving slut" Lahote growled as the two broke apart "Why would I want any part of that?" Jacob said nothing as he launched himself at Lahote again but this time something deep inside snapped…the wolf was infuriated and he kept up an almost manic chanting in Jake's mind

 _Bella, Bella, Bella…._

"Sam stop them!" Leah barked out as the two wolves moved so fast they started to blur "It's gone too far Sam stop them or lose a wolf!" Leah's words jolted Sam out of his stupor he knew she was right

"For fucks sake Sam Alpha order them to stop!" Leah screamed

"You will stop fighting now!" The Alpha bass echoed around the forest but the two wolves fought on. The huge black wolf padded closer and steeling himself put every effort into the next order

"You will obey me!" He growled but the two wolves were oblivious to anyone or anything so lost in their frenzy of fighting when with a final effort Jacob brought Paul down hard onto the ground his huge jaws clamped around Pauls windpipe. The grey wolf struggled to breathe as the whole pack gasped…

"Yield to me" Jacob growled shaking Paul. Lahote managed to whine in surrender and Jake released him. Stepping back his muzzle pink from Paul's blood and his eyes wild he took in the scene around him. The pack stood agitated, Embry and Quil whined in unison as they eyed their friend.

It was obvious to all that Jakes wolf was in total control the man lost in the heat of the fight. Keeping eye contact Jacob began to slowly back away his lips curled upwards and teeth bared. Leah crept forward on her stomach towards an injured Paul her eyes on the russet wolf pleading with him to let her through.

 _A collective shudder moved throughout the pack…they all felt the shift…_

"What have you done?" Sam growled realising he could no longer hear or feel Jacob…none of them could…In anger he tried one last time "You will submit to me Black"

The Alpha wolf within Jacob rose in defiance he would not be denied his right even if he took Uley down now in front of everyone...

" _Never_ …!"The russet wolf growled low and full of menace "I will never submit to you Uley!" before he turned his huge body and took off into the forest.

Sam stared after him…the true Alpha had finally accepted his fate…

 _ **AN: Oh My! Don't you just hate Emily? She so wanted Sam and then when she finally gets him she's so OCD she thinks sex is dirty what's her problem lol Poor Jacob is lost to the wolf but has finally accepted his birth right let's hope old Quil and Bella can find a way to fix everything….**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	8. Want

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. Please let me know your thoughts I love reading your reactions to the characters and your ideas as to where this story is heading…corkykellems this is for you …enjoy! oxoxo**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 8 –** _ **Want…**_

Sam stood and stared at the forest he was stunned by what had just happened…Jacob Black had finally stepped up to his birth right…he was now Alpha and Sam had felt the power shift. He turned to face the pack they knew it too…could feel the subtle change in rank…Uley was one of them now.

Leah had crawled up to Lahote and was now licking his wounded face whining lightly as Paul drew in deep shuddering breaths. Both of them knew he was lucky to have survived a fight with an Alpha wolf…luck and the fact it was Jacob Black...anyone else and Paul would have been dead for such insubordination…

Sam's eyes snapped towards Leah and as if with new sight he finally saw what was under his nose this whole time… _Leah and Lahote_ …how the fuck had he missed it? His wolf growled deep and angry Lahote of all fucking people. He'd had enough for one day and turned for home. The pack milled around aimlessly Jacob could neither be heard or felt …there was just an empty space as all the wolves reached out, the pack psyche in turmoil but Sam didn't care wasn't his responsibility anymore…

 _But a leaderless pack was a dangerous thing_ _and for now the La Push wolves were exactly that…without an Alpha to ground them to corral and direct that lupine instinct to kill… they were not safe to have around and the tribe were unprotected…_

 _000_

As Sam walked into his cabin Emily greeted him but the smile on her face slipped away as her eyes scanned his face, something was wrong she could feel it no scrap that _had_ felt it just moments earlier

"What's happened Samuel?" She asked nervously looking behind him her brow furrowed he was alone and he never came back from these meetings alone at least Jared would be with him as his second. "Where's the pack?" she managed to say. It felt bad something was very bad...

Sam moved towards her he needed to feel the warmth of his mate, the security of his imprint. Emily looked into his eyes and what she found there she didn't like she could clearly see the wolf peeking out his dark brown eyes were still lupine and edged with yellow and that scared her…always did. Mustering up some courage she decided to be firm…Sam would back down like always…muzzle the goddam wolf at least…

"Samuel!" She scolded totally misreading the situation " _Maybe_ I said _maybe_ we can have time together _later_." Turning she gestured with her hand towards the food she had prepared "We need to feed the pack first…"

"Aint no fucking pack!" Sam managed to grind out between gritted teeth as a growl percolated up from his chest. Emily slowly turned around to face him her eyes wide

"What do you mean there's _no_ pack?" she queried. Sam tried once again out of sheer desperation to hold his imprint he needed her. He held out his arms

"I need you Emily" he sighed but she pushed him away slapping at his hands in frustration. Now wasn't the time for _that_ sort of thing.

"I've told you not now Sam!" She hissed. His empty arms flopped down to his side as rejection seeped deep into his soul. His imprint had rejected him…

 _As always Emily didn't notice a thing…nor feel the hurt emanating from Sam…_

"I've made all this food Samuel!" she cried indignant that a bunch of furry assed losers would stand her up…humiliate her "You go and Alpha order those mutts to come here now!" she screeched

"I can't…" Sam quietly replied

"Cant or wont!" Emily spat at him her lips pressed together in a thin line as her eyes narrowed in contempt

"Cant because I'm no longer Alpha!" He snapped back. The look on Emily's face told him all he really needed to know.

"What do you mean you're not the Alpha don't be ridiculous Samuel!" She shouted

"I'm not the fucking Alpha because Black has finally stepped up!" He snarled. Emily's mouth opened with a pop as it finally sunk in…she knew the situation but always believed that happy go lucky Jacob would _never_ claim his rightful place. Her eyes narrowed as she took on board the gravity of the situation. Her position …her power within the tribe…she was nothing…meant nothing…disgust and disappointment rolled off her in waves

"You fool Uley…" she began "You bloody fool…Blacks too young… he's not ready but you let him take the pack anyways without even a fight?"

"Please…" Sam begged one last time "Please hold me…" he stretched out his arms again he needed to find peace within his imprint. Emily slapped his hands away yet again irritated with his advances she really couldn't see that this had _nothing_ at all to do with sex. Her eyes surveyed him again. Weak she decided he was a weak man…

"I need you to leave!" Emily suddenly announced "I…I need time to get my head around this…where I stand"

"You're sending _us_ away?" A bewildered Sam whispered in reply and Emily should have heeded the clue that he was losing all control to the wolf. She rolled her eyes a look of pure loathing flooded onto her face…

"Just go…!" Emily seethed and pushed him towards the door. The rumbling growl that grew into a snarl should have warned Emily of what was to come…but as usual she was too preoccupied with how _she_ felt... She pushed Sam again and then…out through the open screen door that banged noisily against the wall and onto the veranda

"You should have fought for it Samuel" her shrill voice filled with bitterness "But I should have known better …you're gutless Uley call yourself a man …you wouldn't even fight for Leah when it came down to it…" Sam froze where he stood…

 _Something broke deep within his heart and the leash finally snapped…Sam the man could do nothing but helplessly watch…as with a ferocious growl the wolf broke free…_

Emily's terrified screams filled the air...agonised pitiful screams full of pain… The huge black wolf looked down at the woman he had called his mate as she cowered on her knees before him, he was satisfied that at last she offered him _respect_ …but inside the huge animal Sam was silently screaming…one side of Emily's face was ripped open he had clawed her when he phased too close…blood oozed between her fingers as she held her face together

 _The wolf chuffed a little as the smell of blood reached his nose…he had no pity…as far as he was concerned she was lucky to be alive…_

The black wolf turned and with a huge leap cleared the veranda heading for the forest. He took in a deep lungful of clean air, pure air not the artificial smell of pine cleaning products _she_ so liked to use. His long fur bristled as he ran, his claws digging deep into the leafy mould of the forest floor. He felt free… _he felt alive_ and Sam Uley and his wolf hadn't experienced that in a very long time…

000

Having phased back to human Leah and Paul sat in the small clearing together, the last of the light was slowly fading and twilight was coming heralding the night. Leah took a deep steadying breath then sighed long and low. She reached out and grabbed Paul's hand intertwining their fingers. He squeezed her hand a little in response but he did not raise his head. He could not look her in the eye and deep down Leah knew why…she really didn't want to ask but she had to, she needed to know…

"Have you imprinted Paul?" she quietly asked as a flock of noisy birds settled in the nearby trees to roost for the night. The forest suddenly fell silent as if they were all waiting for his answer. Paul sat with his broad shoulders hunched. He shook his head slowly then

"No…I mean maybe… I… oh fuck Leah" his voice shook a little "I really don't know…" Leah drew their joined hands up to her lips and planted a small kiss upon his calloused fingers

"On Bella?" She whispered. His eyes came up to meet hers and he nodded

"I…I don't want her!" he shook his head then added with a sigh "I'm just drawn to protect her…the…the wolf" he stuttered

"Oh Paul…" Leah sighed deeply "Does Bella know?" He shook his head and seeing the sadness creep onto Leah's beautiful face he sat up straight in response

"You've got to believe me Leah please…" He begged he could feel her pulling away "I don't want this fucking magic, I don't want the imprint and I don't fucking want _her_." Leah closed her eyes as she desperately tried to stifle a sob that was rising in her chest. _It was Sam all over again_ ….

"Look at me Leah… I can't fucking lose you now" He cried. Leah's breath hitched as her eyes met his. She had never seen such pain that was reflected in Paul's dark brown eyes. Pain and _fear_ …Her wolf scented the fear and snarled deep within her chest she couldn't do this not now…Leah let go of his hand and silently rose to her feet.

"I...I can't go through this again!" she cried "I'm not strong enough to survive it this time" Paul reached out for her desperation written across his handsome features he was losing her…the only woman he had ever loved and all because of a fucking imprint he didn't want and wouldn't accept.

"Leah please…" he pleaded "I love you so much Leah you're my world…I can't go on without you!" But it was too late Leah needed to save herself… she couldn't help him now. She backed away her arms outstretched in front of her as he lurched towards her

"Stay away from me!" she cried as the tears rolled down her face "Don't follow me Lahote I don't want to see you or speak to you just leave me the fuck alone…"

Paul sunk slowly to his knees as he watched Leah phase and disappear into the forest. He fell forward bracing himself with his hands… Fuck he couldn't breathe…his heart beat drummed in his ears, closing his eyes he howled as his poor beaten heart finally shattered. In the silence of the clearing Paul sobbed for the first time in a long while, he cried for all that he couldn't have…what might have been… _a life and home with the woman he loved_.

000

Bella drove her truck to the little red house and parked up outside. Billy smiled at her then taking her hand he said

"You did real good Bells with your help Old Quil will find a way to break this curse" Bella nodded

"I know" She smiled back at him "No way is Jacob gonna stay trapped in that awful imprint." Bella turned and opened her door jumping down so she could run round to assist Billy but as she got to the front of her truck she staggered slightly and held onto the hood to steady herself. At the same time her other little hand shakily came to her chest. It felt constricted like she couldn't breathe a wave of dizziness… then pain…"Jacob" She gasped…

Everything ok Bella?" Billy called out he had seen her stagger. Bella composed herself and looked up the strange feelings had passed as quickly as they had come

"Yeah just being a klutz as usual …" she smiled. Billy nodded but he was worried Bella had looked kinda scared for a few fleeting moments something was out of place. Bella helped him settle into his chair and they made their way to the front door.

"Jacob…" Billy called as soon as he wheeled his chair into the house. "Jake you here son?" There was no one at home. Billy glanced at Bella then suddenly smiled rolling his eyes a little "With all that fuss at Old Quils I totally forgot the pack meeting and food after at Sam's" he laughed. Bella nodded she smiled a little at the thought of the pack once again suffering Emily's attempts at cooking.

Billy rolled his chair forward "Better get myself something to eat." He mumbled "It's getting late"

"Let me help" Bella offered

"No I'll be fine" Billy smiled up at her "I've taken up too much of your time today and besides you should go home Charlie will be wondering where you are." Bella sighed in response

"Dad's working late he won't be back till around midnight" She shrugged her little shoulders like she didn't care…but she did.

"Ah…" Billy replied "He works too hard you know" and he winked at her "Told him to slow down too. Maybe I should get him to come fishing this weekend watcha thinks Bells?" She nodded eagerly in response

"I think that's an excellent plan Billy and I happen to know he has this weekend off" They smiled slyly at each other

"I'm on to it" Billy laughed and picked up the house phone "If I don't do it now he'll volunteer for an extra shift." Bella nodded they both knew Charlie well…

"Come on" Bella sighed "Let's see what you have in that fridge."

"Not much Bella…" he sighed loudly "Not with a wolf living under my roof with a bottomless pit for a stomach."

000

Billy was eating his dinner in front of the old tv as Bella cleared up in the kitchen. She looked out of the window as the last of the light faded away and night begin to fall. Her eyes were pulled towards Jakes garage and with a sigh she tipped the dirty dish water down the drain. Turning to Billy she said

"Maybe I'll just go up to Jacobs garage before I go home" Bella just wanted to be in a place that reminded her of happier times besides all this imprint talk with Old Quil had got her thinking she just needed to be on her own for a few minutes, in _their_ special place.

Billy nodded as he watched her walk away. Quil was right he nodded to himself the girl was special and to him it was obvious she was in love with his son…"Damn the fucking imprint" he hissed between his teeth Old Quil had better find a cure and real soon…

The garage was dark and cool inside a welcome relief to her over heated skin. She was so hot she really thought she might be coming down with something. Wandering over to the battered old sofa Bella ran a finger over the huge tools Jake had laid out on the old wooden table that doubled up as a work bench. Lost in thought she didn't notice the hulking figure that stalked towards her silent as only a predator can be…

 _Mine…it growled_

On hearing the growl Bella froze then slowly turned around wishing she had turned on the light when she first came in. She couldn't see a damn thing the light outside had faded fast and she was beginning to feel uneasy…chill bumps rose on her skin the air felt electric…just like the moment before a storm…

"J...Jacob?" she squeaked her adrenalin spiked as her heart beat increased making her more attractive to the beast…"Is that really you? She asked taking two steps back as Jacob moved closer his huge hands curling and uncurling into fists. Something had changed and Bella instinctively knew she was in trouble…

 _Never run from the wolf…_

It had been drummed into her since the first day she knew they phased but she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to the open doorway. Lupine eyes followed the movement and a small smile curved his lips. He growled appreciatively his small girl had balls she was thinking of running…he cricked his neck from side to side in that slow animalistic way all the wolves had then subtly shook his head and Bella was rooted to the spot …she couldn't breathe and she had nowhere to run… _he_ moved closer…the wolf clear for all to see in those yellow eyes…

"J...Jacob?" she tried again "Jacob I …" but she didn't get any further as he reached out and gently stroked her jaw with one hot finger. Bella couldn't help herself her eyelids fluttered as his large hand unfurled to cup her cheek in his palm and she sighed as she leaned into his touch. In response Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his burning skin. His lips found the delicate pulse behind her ear and Bella tipped her head in total lupine surrender…in response he smiled against the shell of her ear before his mouth settled upon the apex of her neck and shoulder where he nipped and sucked at her skin…

He was dressed in nothing but scruffy cut-offs but the heat from his body set her own on fire. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice told her to push him away that he was dangerous …but she really couldn't all she knew were the sensations rushing through her body hotwired to that place between her thighs that right this minute was aching for the release only he could bring….

Jakes wolf growled low as Bella's arousal hit him hard exploding like napalm igniting his _need_ his _desire_ …His eyes rolled back in his head as he greedily inhaled her scent he _wanted_ more, he _wanted_ her…. Without warning his lips crashed down upon Bella's mouth and she willingly opened up to him.

 _That was her undoing…_

The taste of Jake upon her tongue fuck she couldn't remember him _ever_ tasting like this and his scent for the love of god had he always smelt this good? But one thing she knew for sure… she _wanted_ more…the desire burned…the need intense.

Jacob pushed her up against the edge of the table his broad thigh easily parting her legs as one of his hands wound round her long hair pulling her head closer to his…his other hand cleared the table of his tools the metal crashing to the floor as he lowered her to it…neither noticed…lost in their need

 _Need_

 _Fuck_

 _Claim_

 _The wolf drove him on…_

Bella knew this was not right but the desire was crushing her self will… she _wanted_ this... _wanted_ him. His large hand ripped open the thin shirt she was wearing, buttons flew in all directions as Jacob lowered his mouth to taste those delicate mounds of perfect creamy skin…one rip of her shorts and…

"Jacob…" Came a calm voice from across the room "Jake man you don't want to do this" Embry stood in the doorway Quil slightly behind. A feral growl echoed within the garage…"Jake…" Embry tried again "Not like this man"

Jacob froze as he struggled against the wolf desperately clawing his way to the surface… _Bella…_

 _Mine the wolf snarled …_ despite the snap of the imprint which onlyseemed to enrage him more and he damned well fought Jake every step of the way as the man tried to force the wolf to back down

A small frightened noise brought both the wolf and Jacob's attention back to Bella. She looked absolutely terrified frozen on her back across the table legs splayed and Jacob pressed up against her hot centre. He stepped back guilt and anguish crushing his heart. His deep brown eyes human once again caught hers. "Sorry…" he mumbled then backing off he turned and ran into the darkness

Bella quietly cried as Embry pulled her up into a warm embrace "It's alright Bells I've got you" he soothed. His eyes flickered to Quil who shrugged his shoulders

"Alpha…strong shit…" Quil murmured. "He's still blocking us?" Embry gave him a curt nod as he pushed back Bella's hair from her sweat covered brow.

"J...Jake" Bella mumbled her eyes darting around the garage as she looked for him

"It's ok…honey…shh" Embry replied "He's gone Bella you're safe" But instead of comforting Bella which was his intention she felt only loss…her mind replayed the touch of Jakes strong sure hands, his hot lips on her neck …her mouth…

 _Fuck she wanted him…wanted him bad …and that scared her…_

000

Jacob ran blindly through the forest before suddenly stopping and throwing up…he retched until his stomach had nothing more to offer. Fuck what in hell was wrong with him. He closed his eyes and shuddered… _Bella_ fuck he would have taken her right there in his garage…taken her innocence on an old wooden table…jeez he'd have fucked her like an animal…like the animal he was…

 _Mine…_ the wolf growled he desperately pulled at Jakes restraint…he wanted to run for home find the small girl and make her his. Jacob pushed back asserting himself and started to run again. He needed time to think… figure this shit out. The imprint was still there but he could barely feel it may be as Alpha he could break it…?He tentatively reached out for the pack mind but there was silence…and that suited him… for now anyways.

As he ran his mind drifted back to Bella and he closed his eyes again as he remembered her sweet scent, her arousal. She wasn't scared of him and fuck she _should have been_ … he was out of control… but one thing he knew for sure… she wanted him as much as he wanted her…and he would have taken her if it hadn't been for Embry

 _Embry…_

Hiseyes narrowed a little as he thought about his friend and a feral possessive growl escaped his lips as his Alpha wolf rebelled possesivelya …Embry didn't have an imprint … _maybe he wanted Bella for himself_ …but somehow Jake managed to push against that ramped up testosterone infused body and soul…part of being the Alpha he decided…He huffed loudly what was he thinking? Embry was his friend had been since kindergarten for fucks sake…besides Jacob had always suspected that girls weren't his thing…

He shook that massive head of his this shit was getting out of control…he had to take charge think straight…he was now _Alpha_ for fucks sake…

 _Alpha…_

He'd finally taken what was rightfully his and …his lips drew back over vicious canines…deep down he knew he would have killed Sam in an instance if he had denied him. As for Lahote…well he was lucky to be alive but he had been the catalyst for the change so maybe he would forgive him _this time_ but if that bastard steps out of line again he'd have his hide.

Jake stood on the cliff top the cool wind coming in from the sea ruffled his russet fur and he clawed at the ground with one massive paw. He looked around him surveying all the Tribal land as far as the eye could see. His eyes narrowed and he tentatively reached out to feel for his pack. They were in turmoil each locked in battle with their inner wolves, they needed him. He snapped the link shut just a little more time to prepare but first he had something more urgent to attend to, a small girl…he needed to atone.

The moon peeping out from behind the low cloud backlit the massive russet wolf as he drew back his head howling long and low into the night… claiming his land, his people…warning the cold ones that death awaited them if they dared cross his borders and as if in answer from Taha Aki himself…Jacob felt even more power surge forth… _primitive, animalistic, dynamic_ …it flowed through his body as he turned and raced into the night….

000

Leah tossed and turned on her bed. She had gone straight there after Paul had finally admitted he had imprinted and sobbed till she had fallen asleep. Now she lay in the darkness her mind turning over and over churning the same shit. Whichever way she looked at it life had dealt her a fucking poor hand. Already rejected by Sam for the almighty fucking imprint the great Spirits hadn't been satisfied with that oh no they then cursed her with the wolf…the only female _ever_ to join a pack according to the legends anyways and now … _Lahote_.

She sighed long and loud Paul was just meant to be a little fun for fucks sake surely she was allowed that at least…she placed an arm over her eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling again and sighed loudly before biting down on her lip. She thought she knew what she was getting into...his reputation preceded him…his liking for one night stands, his prowess in the bedroom everything about him screamed _bad boy_ and that's what Leah needed someone to fuck and walk away _but_ …

She smoothly sat up and walked over to her open bedroom window…somewhere along the line her perfect plan had gone spectacularly wrong…it was obvious now and to be honest she'd seen it over the past few weeks…but hard assed at usual she'd just chosen to ignore it …till today…

 _Paul Lahote loved her…_

Leah closed her eyes and shook her head a little, the moon suddenly appeared from under the low cloud and her eyes snapped open as she heard the distant howl…in an instant she had jumped from her window and landed quietly on the back lawn phasing smoothly into the pale grey wolf.

Paul's house wasn't far from the Clearwater's home and to a supernatural wolf no distance at all. Leah phased back to human and took the steps two at a time to Paul's small cabin. She was surprised to find the door ajar

"Paul?" she called out "Paul you home?" There was no answer and a shiver ran down Leah's spine. She made her way into the house. What little furniture Paul possessed was smashed in the middle of the living room floor. With her heart in her mouth she tentatively pushed open his bedroom door…the bed was on its side against the wall and things were thrown around but most telling was his empty closet…his few clothes gone…

Leah drew in a deep breath as she walked across the floor that was covered in broken glass, bending down she picked up the framed photo taken last Christmas both of them smiling happy for once in their miserable lives. A small sob made its way up her throat as she remembered him trapping her in the kitchen with that tiny piece of mistletoe he found and how they had laughed when Sam had growled in response…

But now as she looked around the debris of Paul's home the truth finally hit her and her breath hitched as she allowed the feeling to throb in her heart. Leah sunk to her knees it was all too late… _she loved him_ …she _loved_ Lahote and now it looked like he was gone…oh how she sobbed….for what might have been if only she'd let him in…

The sound of her cell buzzing brought her out of her melancholy… she hoped…A snarl left her lips as she saw the identity of the caller for a moment Leah considered refusing the call...

"What do you want Emily?" She snarled visibly shaking with anger

"Help me Leah" Emily whimpered "Please help me…its Sam his wolf attacked me…" Leah gasped her world tumbled from its axis "Leah!" Emily cried "Leah are you there…? Please I'm bleeding I don't know who else to call…".

"I'm coming Emily" Leah managed to rasp into the cell…

 _ **AN: Damn imprinting is such a clusterfuck! Are you feeling sorry for Emily? What about Jacob? Taking up the mantle of Alpha is harder than he ever imagined and after that fight with Lahote he was lost to the wolf for a while all testosterone and mating instincts! It's all down to Old Quil and Bella now…**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	9. Need

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but I needed a break…everything I wrote just seemed so wrong…but I'm hoping I'm back on track!**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 9 –** _ **Need…**_

Bella just couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She tossed and turned as memories of what had occurred in Jake's garage that afternoon flooded her mind… _Jacob_ … his _touch_ …his _taste_ …she shivered in response one thing she knew for sure she wanted _more_. Her small body felt like it was on fire as a deep need rushed through it like a tsunami, every damn nerve firing in response, her skin tingling in its wake. Lost in thought she gathered her hair off the pillow and twisting it pulled it back from her face. A small movement to her right made her eyes snap to the window and her breath hitch… someone or _something_ was in her room…her heart rate jumped into a sprint…a scream on her lips _please god don't let it be Edward_ …

"Shh it's me honey you're ok." His low voice somehow calmed her and as her eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light she could see Jake leaning with his back against her bedroom wall, the curtains billowing in the breeze from the open window. She let go of the breath she was holding and swallowed hard… _Was it her imagination or had he freakin grown_ _again_ …? He was huge! Yet despite his size he looked so lost as he pushed off the wall reaching for the dream catcher he had so lovingly made her and which she kept hanging above her desk. His huge hands played with the delicate weave of beads and feathers as he took a deep breath.

Bella sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed pulling down the old T shirt that once belonged to Jake as she carefully watched his movements. He was tense, nervous maybe…

"You ok?" she whispered something was agitating him she _knew_ that look that he threw her way as he turned to face her. This was all gonna go downhill and fast she thought as her heart and stomach lurched in response

"I came to say sorry Bella" he sighed deeply as he rubbed a large hand down his face. He shifted from foot to foot whatever he was going to say next was difficult for him that much she guessed…

"For what?" she answered trying to keep her voice steady

"For earlier this evening…in my um...garage…" Fuck this was harder to do than he had thought. He took another deep breath followed by a sudden whoosh of air as he blew it out again. He placed the dream catcher back on her desk pointedly not looking at her as he spoke again…He hesitated as he rolled his lips then added "For everything Bella" She watched as he once again took up position leaning against her wall looking out of her small window into the night. He was going to bolt she thought and she had to stop him…

Bella slipped off the bed she couldn't see his eyes clearly from where she had been sitting and she _needed_ to see them… _needed_ to touch him feel his heat. She softly padded over to where he stood trying to get him to look at her but Jacob was looking anywhere but...

"You've done nothing to apologise for Jake." Her eyes were trained upon his handsome face; she desperately wanted him to look at her and inched closer to where he stood. At first he stubbornly refused to look away from that spot on the floor that apparently required his thorough inspection. When he did finally look up he stared at the ceiling … _anything to avoid her eyes_.

She tried again…"What happened Jacob?" she asked as she searched his face hungry for clues to what was obviously eating him alive. Drawing up the corner of her bottom lip she nibbled nervously as her eyes ran an inventory over Jacobs handsome face…God damn it he _had_ changed again not only had he grown but his whole demeanour was different, even the set of his jaw seemed a little harder…stronger…

"I...I…" He stuttered his eyes still avoiding hers "I took what was rightfully mine Bells…" he sucked in a breath hesitating as if weighing up what he was about to say next "It's the pack…I'm the Alpha now not Sam."

Bella gasped a little in response. As the pieces began to fall in place what had happened in the garage was starting to make a little more sense…. She swallowed hard _Alpha wolf_ …that's who had pinned her to the table in the garage, who'd kissed her breathless Her mind swirled in response as she made the connections …Jacob was the true Alpha and they had all known it was only a matter of time before his Alpha wolf would rebel against Sam… driven by an overwhelming instinct to lead and to take what was rightfully his…both pack and… _mate_.

 _But right now Jake the man was hurting…ashamed at what he had done…even though she had loved every minute of it…_

"Jacob …Look at me." she pleaded "You've done nothing wrong...I'm fine Jake see?" She smiled as one hand motioned down her body but Jacob couldn't see…he had closed his eyes a small frown on his brow as unbeknown to Bella he battled the wolf for control. The ancient spirit wolf wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her senseless claim her as his mate, he'd tasted her sweetness… her innocence …he had _tasted_ _heaven_ in that garage and now he wanted more...

 _But so did the man_ …

Bella stepped up closer and Jakes eyes snapped open focusing on those huge brown eyes that drew him like a moth to a flame. She reached out with a small hand stroking his jaw slow, gentle and loving. Both wolf and man were captured by the beautiful young woman who stood before them and he eagerly leaned into the palm of her hand eyes closing his chest rumbling low …the wolf appeased by the simple lupine gesture.

"Jacob…" she softly crooned "Talk to me…please?" He instantly pulled away from her and made a move towards the window. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't get too close to her… to that luscious scent that set his heart and soul on fire. He laughed a little at himself and shook his head some. Jeez he was useless when it came to Bella Swan. He'd already allowed her to get close enough to touch him, deflect him from his real purpose here tonight. That was it. He was leaving. He'd apologised. Done what he came for. If he stayed any longer and he gritted his teeth in response… it would only make matters worse he was already fighting the desire, the _need_ and the fucking wolf…

Bella's arm dropped down to her side as the bitter taste of rejection made her swallow hard…she'd totally misread his gestures and to her his small laugh sounded harsh. Maybe he was laughing at her she thought he was imprinted after all and maybe the wolf wanted Jessica…especially now they were Alpha. Then it hit her…

 _She wasn't what he needed he was just looking to make an escape...and she was foolish to hope for anything more…_

Her arms folded around her middle as she tried to hold herself together under the weight of rejection and embarrassed to find herself standing dressed in nothing but an old T shirt in the middle of her bedroom floor…

"I should go" Jacob murmured confirming her thoughts "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I should never have treated you that way Bella…you of all people" his eyes caught hers and she gasped a little…his deep brown eyes were so full of longing and regret.

Bella felt the sting of tears, her throat tightened in response. She hated seeing him like this he was punishing himself for something she had _wanted_. After all she had done nothing to resist him, it wasn't like she had asked him to stop or pushed him away…No she had lain there on that old table pulling him _closer_. Even now just being this close to him set her senses on fire, it was like her body was tuned to his. She wrapped her arms around her self tighter anything to stop from reaching out and touching him, begging him to stay…

Bella closed her eyes as another wave of his scent washed over her as he moved further away towards the open window. Lost in sensory overload she gasped in response as unbidden the memory of what he did to her in the garage flooded her mind the tingling sensation of his touch rippling through her body the heat of want pooling between her thighs. She froze in horror as the small panties she wore under the T shirt felt hot and wet. Squirming, she crossed her legs and gripped her thighs tightly together but that only seemed to heighten the pleasure and the want...

A blush flooded onto her face…he _knew_ what was happening to her of course… she could see the reaction written all over his face …damn lupine senses she thought as tucking her head down she pulled up her poor lower lip and nibbled with embrassement.

Jacob flinched slightly then closed his eyes as he took a deep breath allowing her arousal to wash over him. He seemed to rock gently on his feet when with supernatural speed he suddenly pulled her close to his body. Bella squealed in response caught off guard by the quick movement.

"Mmmm…" Jacob rumbled as he buried his face in her hair pulling her even closer to his hot body. Sighing with relief Bella welcomed him her arms reaching up and encircling his broad muscular neck. She buried her face into his skin taking in deep breaths of his scent like an addict to heroin. Dear God she thought he smelled so good like the forest after the rain musky and _male_. Propelled on by her exploding hormones she practically climbed up his firm body and wrapped her legs around his waist as one large hand came to rest under her rounded ass in support. Feeling something hard and hot between them Bella was once again left embarrassed and in no doubt as to the effect he had on her _was_ _exactly_ the same for him _…_

Jacob pulled back slightly his brow resting against hers as he struggled to calm his ragged breathing "I'm dangerous Bella" he whispered in her ear his voice dripping with need "Even more so now …as Alpha…" His dark eyes found hers "I'm…I'm not Sam…" he managed to grind out. Rolling his dark lips, his eyes closed as Bella shook her head against that toffee coloured skin silky smooth as she gently rubbed her face against the side of his jaw then lifting her face towards his she said

"I don't care Jacob I _trust_ you, I'm not afraid of who you are, or what you've become" She nibbled on her poor bottom lip, hesitated then added "And it's not Sam that I _want_ or _need…_ " His eyes darted between hers as if looking for confirmation "I love _you_ Jacob Black… _all of you_ " She declared then just as suddenly his hot moist lips found hers.

Bella moaned loudly as Jacob deepened the kiss tasting the sticky sweetness of her arousal vanilla laced with honeysuckle…his control finally slipped and they crashed against her bedroom wall with a force that was bound to leave bruises on that soft pale skin of hers but she didn't care… all her senses were focused on Jake and the sensations he aroused flooding her body…

Her skin tingled as he mumbled his love in Quileute his warm mouth trailing hot open kisses along her jaw and down her neck licking and nipping at her skin drawing little mewls of pleasure from her rosebud lips. Finally he settled upon that part of her neck where it met her shoulder. He ran his teeth back and forth lightly nipping, chill bumps rising in their wake then without warning he sucked hard upon the soft flesh. Bella cried out the feeling somewhere between pain and pleasure she practically came apart in his arms moaning his name. He staggered slightly in response as desire swept over him _nothing_ mattered more in the world right now than the small girl he held close. Pushing her back into the wall Jake pressed up against her hot centre.

"Oh Jacob" she cried "Please…I need you" Grabbing hold of his short ebony hair she roughly tugged his mouth back to hers and tightened her legs around his waist. He growled in response as he pushed harder against her, his tongue exploring every inch of her soft mouth claiming her as his. He moaned into the kiss as his hands began to wander freely with no resistance from Bella, feeling their way around a soft body he had always dreamed of touching so intimately. Her head banged back against the wall as his hand gently caressed one creamy mound of flesh. She held her breath as he pushed up the t shirt she was wearing and ever so gently kissed that hardened rose bud nipple before gently nuzzling the other

"Jacob" she sighed her voice infused with _...need_ The sexual tension was rising between them and as he continued to fondle and kiss her breasts Jacob began to rhythmically push against Bella who pushed back to meet him

"What do you need honey?" He whispered before laving her neck with his tongue Fuck she tasted so good he thought

"You…" she panted "Please Jake…" when he suddenly froze. Her eyes popped open to meet his steady gaze as he struggled for composure

"Charlie…" he whispered as he tilted his head to one side in that lupine way "Just coming down the road." and sure enough Bella could now hear the approach of the cruiser. He kissed her softly on the lips pulling her t shirt down between them "Maybe it's a good thing Bells" he smiled a little as he turned them both away from the wall and carried her still clinging to his body over to her bed. Bella wouldn't let go…damn it _couldn't_ let go…she was in his arms where she belonged.

"I've gotta go Bells" He sounded wistful and a small smile hovered at the corners of his broad lips as he placed small gentle kisses on her up turned face "Can't let Charlie catch me in here…not like this" He was breathing slow and heavy as his brow rested against hers. He looked down between them wincing slightly and Bella once again became aware of just how aroused Jake had become. Her eyes widened as her mouth popped an "Oh"

"That's what you do to me Bella" he laughed a little as he straightened up a little taking a deep breath as he pulled back "I want you too honey…But not here, not in your room with Charlie in the house… and not against a wall" Bella blushed hard in response and with his lupine sight Jacob couldn't miss it

"I…I want to Jake" She managed to say "You feel _so_ _good_ …" She rubbed herself slowly against his firm abs as her doe like eyes peered into his and he knew what she wanted…fuck needed …he felt the same

"Soon…" He whispered in reply as he nuzzled her jaw "But we need to break this damn imprint first its weaker, I can't feel it like I used to" he let her slip luxuriously down his firm front and Bella closed her eyes to the heat and friction. Jacob chuckled again thrilled at how he affected her. "Soon I promise Bells" then kissed her again before stepping away. "Gotta go Charlie's on his way up" he headed towards the window

"Jake…" She hesitated as he turned around "I love you…" Another blush flooded onto her cheeks and Jacob would have given anything to stay with her but now was not the time, Billy's best friend was coming up the stairs and he had a pack to attend to… he'd been selfish for long enough.

"Love you more" He replied before gracefully jumping from her window without a sound. Bella just managed to get into bed and pull up the quilt before her bedroom door opened and Charlie popped his head around. The door closed again and Bella could hear him getting ready for bed before silence once again descended upon the house. She lay there smiling to herself still tingling from Jacob's touch her lips swollen form his ardent kisses. All she could smell was Jakes heady scent. Yes they were going to crack that damn curse and soon….and then…she blushed again at the thought popped into her head…she was gonna seduce Jacob Black it was time…

000

Outside in the darkness Jake phased into the huge russet wolf and almost lost his footing stumbling amongst the overgrown ferns on the forest floor… _pain…such deep unrelenting pain_ … his own wolf howled in sympathy

" _Sam…?" He reached out to the black wolf in his mind what the fuck had happened?_

With one long howl Jacob dug his claws into the ground and headed towards him. Sam was running without destination or care. At that very same moment the pack seemed to come on line all at once and Jacob was assaulted by the chaos his short time away had caused. He stopped running for a few moments whilst he gathered his strength, infusing the mind link with the power and stability of the Alpha.

"You will be calm!" He growled

All the chattering and howling stopped as the pack focused on the Alpha order rippling through their minds. Only one wolf did not respond… _Uley_

"Embry, Quil!" Jacob barked "Meet me in five, the Cullen boundary line Sam's gone AWOL and is about to run on their side of the line" Jacob was starting to get a feel of what had happened to Emily just as Leah crashed in with mind blowing pictures

"Fuck!" Jacob spat "Get her to hospital Leah and fuck the consequences do it now!"

"I am Jake…"Leah growled back "Mom's on her way with the car" The pack howled as one as the images of Emily flooded the mind link

"We're on our way to the boundary Jake" Embry somehow in control smoothly intervened

"What happened Leah?" Jacob asked as he ran

"Sam…" Leah whined "The wolf…lost control… phased too close"

Jacob said nothing for a moment but inside he was in turmoil… this _changed_ things…"Okay keep me informed" he managed to growl. Leah phased out and Jacobs mind instantly returned to Bella. His mind made up.

 _He couldn't see her again_ … _couldn't be what she wanted_ , _what she needed_.

If Sam of all people couldn't control his wolf around his fucking imprint no less then what would happen if he couldn't control the beast that lurked so near the surface with Bella?. He'd told her he was dangerous and now Uley had fucking proved it. No it was better if he left Bella alone. She should go to college, have a life away from _him_ , he would only hold her back on a run down Rez…he swallowed hard

 _He was nothing but a fucking animal….Bella deserved more…_

He picked up speed and ran into the darkness of the forest. He'd make up some excuse maybe say he'd accepted the imprint…yeah that's what he would say it would hurt her but not as badly as he was physically capable of doing…

000

Leah ran to her mother's car as soon as it parked up outside the Uley's cabin. Sue's panicked face peered out through the windscreen. She opened the door and started to get out

"How bad is it Leah?" she asked "Do we need to get her to hospital?" Leah grabbed her mother's medical bag

"It's bad Mom…" Leah replied "Sam's wolf clawed her real bad." As the two women entered the kitchen Emily was sat at the table with a blood soaked towel pressed to her face. Taking one look Sue said

"There's nothing I can do she's got to get to hospital and see a doctor the blood loss alone needs to be assessed." Her hand rested gently on Emily's hair as the girl moaned loudly

"Shock" Leah mouthed to her mother who nodded in agreement. Sue grabbed Emily's arm and motioned to Leah to grab the other "Come on let's get you to the tribal clinic." Leah looked at her mother her eyes wide "Billy's instructions" Sue shrugged "Tribal business means we keep this on the Rez ...for now"

000

Jacob thundered through the pitch black forest "How long?" he growled

"5 minutes out" Embry replied "Can you see him?"

"No "Jake huffed "But he's near and something has changed"

"I feel it too Jake" Quil chimed in " _Leech_?"

"Fuck I smell it now Quil" growled Embry "Coming in at 2 o'clock"

"I'm nearly there…" Jacob snarled as he reached out with lupine senses

"Sam?" He tried "Sam talk to me bro"

"Leech!" Came the strained reply but Sam's mind was muddled flashing pictures of Emily holding her face…and if Jacob were honest to himself it sounded off. _Sam wasn't in his right mind_

"Sam!" Jacob called again "You've done a great job but wait for Embry and Quil they are almost there, don't move from your position"

"I've got her!" Sam growled back then "Fuck there's _two_ " Jacob pushed harder arriving just as Embry and Quil leapt for the dark skinned dreadlocked dude but seeing more wolves the vampire made a bee line for the Cullen side of the boundary where the female leech was hissing high in a tree.

"Stop him!" Jacob growled "Don't let him cross!" But it was too late…The four huge wolves paced up and down growling and snarling as the two vampires dis appeared onto Cullen land "Did you get a good look at the second leech?" Jacob growled loudly he was seething, his wolf desperate to rip leech apart

"No…" Embry replied "But I'd know that red hair anywhere and her stench." A loud heart breaking whine pulled Jake, Embry and Quil away from the treaty line to the black wolf who paced to and fro agitated his eyes wild and rolling

"Fuck look at him!" Embry spat "Sam's lost it Jake"

"And no wonder" Quil added " _We_ all saw Emily's face"

"QUILL!" Jacob thundered "Stop now!" Quil crumpled as the weight of the Alpha order rolled over his body. Turning away Jacob let the Alpha timbre roll over Sam "Come on Sam" he huffed "Come on lets go home…you did well tonight the Leeches have left our land" Sam watched him with sorrow filled eyes. He still wasn't looking right but appeared to have calmed a little under his Alpha's gaze. "That's right" Jacob continued "Let's go back to my place and rest" Turning to Quil and Embry he added "You two patrol the treaty line I want to know the next time the bitch and her side kick cross onto our lands" he narrowed his eyes as he snarled "And next time they burn…"

 _ **AN: So by taking over as Alpha Jacob has set in motion a chain of events, things that should have been if Sam had not phased first. But as ever life is more complicated and the past may not be so easily overturned…already Jacob is doubting if he is good enough for Bella, that like Sam he will hurt her…let's hope Bella is going to fight for her man**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	10. Lies

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. Thought I'd surprise you all with another chapter whilst I'm on a roll….**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 10 – Lies** _ **…**_

Jake turned for home with Sam in tow. The older guy was quiet but still deeply troubled by what he had done to Emily. Through the pack link Jake could feel the insidious imprint which was so tightly wrapped around Sam's heart that it cut deep with each labored breath he took, his huge wolf body shuddering with each step. Sam's thoughts were a jumbled mess of agony and guilt. Yet …there were flashes of conversation and images of Emily leading up to the accident.

 _Like a heavenly revelation Jacob understood… no longer Alpha Sam could not guard his thoughts like he had done before…_

Jake snarled in response to what he saw…the _real_ Emily, the shrew she had become behind closed doors and the guilt Sam still carried for the way he had treated Leah...what the imprint had made him do. He stumbled slightly as the deluge of feelings washed over him… the depth of the loss of Sam's first love…how he was starved of affection…of simple human contact…and Emily's cruelty her indifference…that angered Jacob most of all.

God damn it Jake thought an imprint was supposed to be everything the man needed it shouldn't be like this the Great Spirits had got it all fucking wrong. With the little red house in sight Sam suddenly buckled and fell forward his huge chest heaving for breath…Jacob followed as like some old fashioned home movie projector the last images of Emily flashed through their minds and Sam's agony coupled with Emily's screams flooded over them drowning both in a tidal wave of emotion and pain

"Bitch!" Jacob snarled as he struggled to compose himself "The fucking bitch" Sam whined in the long grass where he lay "You are worth more than that Sam" he caught the other wolfs eyes with his own infusing him with the power of the Alpha. "You did well not to kill her it takes a strong man to control an incensed wolf" Sam closed his eyes and huffed a little he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge what Jake said but maybe in time…

"Let's go" Jacob growled and standing he phased smoothly into a human again. Sam whined a little but still lay prone in the grass it looked like he was giving up. "I don't want to Alpha order you Sam" Jake sighed "You need to get inside to eat and rest now _phase_ "

The air shimmered around Sam as he tried to phase back to the man but the effort seemed too much, all the emotion and guilt coupled with the lash of the imprint had weakened him. Jacob hunkered down in the grass beside him. Sam needed food and rest he was weak and truth be told useless to the pack right this minute, a liability he couldn't afford. The Alpha in Jacob was a little dismayed but the kind hearted man knew not to be too hard on Sam… he'd taken enough abuse from Emily he wouldn't add to it

"Come on Sam" he encouraged "You can do it one last push and you get to eat and rest." The air once again shimmered around Sam and with a whine he phased back to the man. Jacob ran an eye over the once proud Samuel Uley who was on his knees head bowed his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Jake reached out and squeezed the older guys shoulder "You're back Sam" he sighed "Had me worried for a moment." Jacob laughed a little but inside he was really worried, concerned that Sam might give up the fight to survive, after all the legends said that a wolf was finished if he lost his mate and Emily was not a true mate despite the imprint Jake was sure of that. Sam quietly rose to his feet and together the two men made their way to the house.

Once inside Jacob searched the fridge for cold meats and left overs, anything the two of them could make short work of. As usual there wasn't much and Jacob decided to forego his share for Sam. He could eat later but for now Sam was his priority. With leeches invading the Rez he needed all his wolves fighting fit or as near as was damn well possible.

Sam hesitated as his eyes wandered from Jakes plate to his own but Jacob pushed the laden plate towards him

"Eat" said Jacob his voice gruff "You need to get some food into that body Sam." He looked Sam in the eyes "Don't make me order you like a child" Sam nodded. He sat down at the small wooden table and began to eat. Jacob stood leaning with his back against the kitchen work top then added

"You can take Rachel and Rebecca's room for the night when you finish up" Jake jutted his chin towards a door at the end of the hall way "Get some sleep Sam. You and I will relieve Quil and Embry at dawn and that's in a couple of hours. I want to be ready when those stinking leeches come back onto our land." His eyes narrowed "Coz I know they will be back…"

000

The late morning sun shone through the small window of the tribal clinic room where Emily lay on a bed. The doctor had sutured her wound and given her pain killers but the agony of Sam attacking her could not be erased by drugs. In her mind a plan began to form…she was going to make him _pay_.

The door opened and Sue bustled in "How are we this morning?" she asked a little too bright and breezy for Emily's taste

"How do you think?" Emily spat back her eyes settled upon Sue a sneer on her lips "I'm in pain and I've been scarred for life by a rabid wolf that should be shot and you ask me how I feel?" She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly

"It was an accident I'm sure Emily" Sue countered "I…" But she didn't get to finish her sentence

"Accident!" Emily screeched "You call this an accident!" she pointed at her face "I'm just lucky to be alive…"

"Sam didn't …" Sue tried but

"Don't give me any excuses Sue you weren't there. He tried to kill me…Fact!" Emily hissed "He will try again you know…he's lost it… insane"

"Emily…" Sue sighed

"He will try again!" Emily insisted "He's more animal than man you don't know what I've had to put up with!" she was starting to sound hysterical "He's a fucking wolf and…and…his demands…" she shuddered slightly as she gulped down air "Oh Aunt Sue no woman should be made to sleep with an animal" Sue said nothing she could see her niece was wound up and mid rant. She also knew Sam and despite the wolf he was a good man. Incensed by Sue's lack of concern Emily lost it

"He needs to be hunted down like the animal he is trapped and shot!" she screamed her hands curled into fists at her side

"What's going on?" Billy's bass voice boomed around the room as he wheeled himself in closely followed by Jacob

"Look at me!" Emily shrieked "Sam tried to kill me and no one seems to be at all concerned!"

"Sam didn't try to kill you my dear" Billy soothed but it was too late

"If you don't do something about him!" Emily shrieked "I'm going to the police". Billy laughed quietly

"Well that's up to you but exactly _what_ would you say to them Emily?" His dark eyes captured hers and for a moment Emily looked startled "Your Fiancé is a part time wolf? Oh that will go down well at the station we will be able to hear them laughing all the way from Forks to La Push." Emily stared at Billy her eyes like daggers

"But he tried to kill me!" she countered "He's gone mad I tell you"

"From what I've heard" Billy quietly replied "I'm surprised all this didn't happen sooner" he flicked a hand nonchantly towards her "Or that you are one lucky lady to still be _alive_ " Billy's tone was no longer light hearted he was deadly serious. "Jacob" he called "Tell her son" Jacob stepped forward

"I _know_ what has been happening Emily" He all but growled the words out "How you have mis treated Sam, what you said and did before he finally phased too close." Jakes lips drew back to reveal sharp canines the wolf so close to the surface. "You goaded him last night until he snapped that's the simple truth isn't it Emily? You treated him like dirt and expected him to ask for forgiveness"

"You know nothing!" she shrieked "You're nothing but a boy!"

"I know all of it!" Jacob thundered in reply "As Alpha I know my pack, imprints included" He tapped a finger to the side of his head

"Freak!" Emily Screeched "You're all fucking freaks!" Jacob stepped closer as Emily's eyes scanned over him. What the fuck she thought when did he grow again he was huge? He got right up into her face then whispered…

"I'm _not_ fucking Sam Emily." Jakes voice had an edge of pure menace "I'm in charge now and what I say goes got it?" His hot breath fanned across her face as his dark eyes captured hers and for once in her life Emily felt afraid …something powerful lurked deep in Jakes eyes, in his very soul and not just the wolf. "And believe me Emily…" He paused rolling his dark lips as he whispered into her ear "I _would_ have killed you"

To the intense satisfaction of his wolf he felt her body freeze, her breath hitch and as he stepped back he looked her in the eye once again

"This is how it's going to be Emily" he growled "You were stupid enough to approach a bear that was feeding from your trash can" the young woman's eyes grew wide in response "You tried to scare him off but unfortunately got too close and the bear attacked you" he smiled a little but the smile did not reach his eyes as he waited…

"A bear attacked me?" Emily repeated. Jake nodded. Her eyes flickered to Billy then to Sue before settling on Jakes face again

"It's all been a bit of a shock of course…" Billy's voice boomed again causing Emily to jump slightly.

"Only to be expected" Jacob added "Don't you think Sue?" Sue nodded in agreement.

"The pain killers are very strong too…" Billy continued "Bound to have an effect on the memory but it will all become clear soon"

"But…" Emily stuttered "Sam...he…"

"Your word against ours my dear" Billy smoothly intervened "And dare I say it the wolves are nothing but a tribal legend told around camp fires to entertain the young" he smiled at her, then shrugged "But like I said it's up to you. I'm sure the cops could do with a laugh" He raised his eyebrows as Emily's mouth snapped shut she knew he was right who in their right mind would ever believe _her_ even if it were the truth.

"Our work here is finished" Billy motioned to Jacob who without another word or look at Emily wheeled his father out of the room. Emily looked at Sue totally speechless at what had just taken place

"So …" Sue sighed "Lets clean you up a bit shall we your mother will be arriving soon." Emily winced that's all she needed …her _mother_ …after all she was her role model when it came to being a shrew…

000

It had been two long days and nights since Jacob had held her tight and kissed her breathless in her bedroom and Bella had heard nothing from him despite leaving numerous messages and texts. The teacher's voice droned on in the back ground as Bella shifted in her seat. Try as she might her heart just wasn't in it and she longed for the bell to signal the end of the day.

Then behind her she heard Jessica giggle with Lauren. Bella closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the blackboard but Calculus just wasn't her best subject but she had to try the last tests before graduation were coming up fast…

"So Jacob came over last night" Jessica stage whispered. Bella held her breath to stop herself from flinching in response. She bit her bottom lip hard…

"He gets more handsome each time I see him he's so dreamy" Jessica sighed

"So what did he want?" Lauren encouraged "He hasn't been by in a while"

"Oh he's been busy with tribal duties" Jessica sighed loudly "But he said he will try to see me more often now that he's resolved a small problem"

Bella's heart nearly missed beat _a small problem_ could that be her? Her mind was in a complete whirl of course he meant her what else _could_ it mean. The loud ringing of the school bell saved the day and Bella was up and out that door before Jessica could inflict more torture to her poor heart.

She checked her cell one last time before starting the engine of her old truck and heading towards La Push. Still nothing from Jacob and coupled with what she had overheard in the classroom she was now starting to fear the worst that once he left her room he had convinced himself to leave her alone. He'd said himself he was dangerous even more so now he was Alpha. "Damn him!" she cried as she slammed both hands down onto the steering wheel. He was so goddam stubborn…

Tears prickled her eyes as Bella sighed long and hard. Trouble was she loved him and she could be stubborn too if she set her mind to it. She glanced at herself in the mirror and wiped away a stray tear. Once she had finished up at old Quils she would drive over to Jakes house he could tell her to her face he didn't want her.

As she parked up at the back of the general stores owned by the Ateara family Bella spotted Embry coming out of the back door. Jumping down from the cab she waved at him and he smiled in return

"Hi Bella" he said "What brings you here?"

"I'm helping Old Quil with some research" she replied

"Oh really!" He laughed "Research into what?"

"The Quileute Legends" Bella began "Specifically the wolf pack."

Embrys eyebrows shot up in surprise. Firstly Old Quil was obviously searching for something important he thought and secondly and this was what shocked him the most, he had a paleface assisting him. It was not like Embry was prejudice against white folk he just knew that the elders did not approve of sharing their legends with outsiders and in particular with non-natives. He regained his composure quickly enough for Bella not to notice.

"Sounds boring" Embry laughed again "Rather you than me trapped in that stuffy old room with a stuffy old man." He looked down at Bella as she came closer to where he was standing. Damn she was so small he thought but then again he was freaky tall.

"Um…" she mumbled hesitating a little "I... um…" then taking a deep breath finally got it off her chest "Have you seen Jake Embry?" Embry nodded but before he could answer she continued "I mean like is he busy?" She sighed as her fingers caught the hem of her t shirt "I mean is he _really_ very busy with tribal duties" Embry sighed a little in return he knew exactly why Jacob had not contacted Bella…

"Yeah he's been really busy these past couple of days" Fuck he thought to himself Jake owed him he hated lying and in particular he hated lying to Bella. However Bella was having none of it her large brown eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Embry

"I know you're covering for him Embry" She tried to smile but it just wouldn't come "He doesn't want to see me anymore does he?" Embry shook his head a little

"What can I say? He's a stupid stubborn son of a bitch Bella" Embry sighed "I've told him so has Quil come to that but…"

"He's changed I know Embry" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I know he's Alpha now. Look it's okay I don't want to add to any strain on your friendship" Before either could say another word the back door opened and Quil walked out. Embry's face lit up into a huge smile

"Grandfathers waiting for you Bella" Quil smiled a little at her but his eyes said it all. He had obviously been listening in to the conversation and he felt pity for her. Somehow she gathered up what was left of her pride and walked to the door, turning at the last minute she said

"Tell him I'll always love him Embry whatever he decides to do" and with that Bella entered Old Quils room closing the door behind her.

"Jakes a fucking idiot" Quil hissed through his teeth "If I had a girl like that with the hots for me I'd be straight round to her house" Embry's shoulders sagged a little and the smile dropped off his face at his friends words

"Yes well" Embry huffed "But you're not Jacob our esteemed Alpha." Embry rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. Quil was right he thought and he was going to have a word in Jakes ear even if it meant risking the wrath of his Alpha.

000

Old Quil was sat in one of the old winged arm chairs he motioned to Bella to sit in the other. "How are you today child?" he murmured he had noticed the sad look on her face the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine" Bella mumbled in reply "Just a long day at school." Old Quil nodded and said no more but he knew…Jacob… the young Alpha was wasting time it was obvious this girl loved him and his grandson had kindly filled him in on what was happening over the past few days.

"So…" he began "I think I've finally found something interesting" He picked up a pile of old documents "Maybe you should get out that pad" He smiled "We have some translation to do." Bella smiled in return she actually enjoyed this time with Old Quil and the legends were really interesting.

"Ready when you are" She said

"That's my girl" The old man smiled.

000

Jake cursed as the spanner flew from his hand. The old engine he was working on was ready to give up the ghost even his magical touch may not help this time. He stood up and wiped his hands on the old cut-offs he wore. Maybe he should call Mrs Ironeyes and tell her that she should brace herself for failure. God damn it the car was nearly as old as its owner and like everyone on the Rez she had little money to replace it.

He got himself a soda and took a long gulp of sweet liquid. He was just about to get back under the hood when he heard the unmistakable sound of a wolf approaching. Without turning he called out

"Whatcha want Embry?"

"You" Embry smoothly replied "We need to talk Jake"

"About what exactly can't you see I'm busy?" Jacob huffed he had a feeling this was about Bella and he really didn't want to go there _again_ he'd made his feelings known the other night…

"I've just seen Bella…" Embry spoke quietly "She's hurting Jake." Jacob said nothing his muscles rippled across his broad back as he tightened the wrench "She deserves to at least be told how you feel" Embry continued

"God damn it!" Jake bellowed as he slammed the wrench down on the old wooden table "Why can't you just mind your own fucking business Embry!"

"Because I know you Jacob" Embry quietly replied "You've loved her since the day you first met her." Jacob closed the hood with a crash. Closing his eyes he took a long steadying breath his friend was right and the last two days had been absolute fucking hell…Jacob spun round to face his friend

"What would you know about love?" he spat then immediately regretted what he had said as pain shot across Embrys face

"This is not about me Jacob" he quietly replied "This is about the best thing to have ever come into your life. Don't let this curse ruin everything"

"It's not that easy Embry" Jacob sighed "Look at us… what we have become. You have seen what Sam did fuck what I could do to her." He rubbed a large hand across his face it was a warm evening and he'd had little sleep with the two leeches testing the boundary. Embry just shook his head

"We control the wolf Jacob not the other way around" He sighed "Besides Bella is not Emily"

"No Embry!" Jake sounded adamant "I have to let Bella go she deserves more than the life I can offer" He shook his head "Stuck on a Rez for the rest of her days when she could go to college and meet someone normal?" He froze where he stood as her scent reached him before she even appeared "Fuck no" he muttered under his breath "Embry stay close don't leave me alone with her" Embry nodded then under his breath he muttered low

"Don't do anything you'll regret Jake let her in" he pleaded.

Bella stood at the doorway of the garage "Jacob" she called out "Jacob can I talk to you…please?" Jacob rose from where he was pretending to examine a tyre

"Whatcha want Bells?" He drawled. She flinched slightly at the tone of his voice and Jacob felt like the asshole he was for doing this to her. Bella's eyes flickered to Embry who gave her a small smile. She knew he had been trying to fight her case but Jacob…well he wasn't exactly pleased to see her that's for sure. Gathering up some courage she stopped where she was and…

"You Jake" She replied "I came to see you."

"Uh mmm" Jacob replied as he wiped something invisible from the hood of the old car "Well you've seen me anything else I can do for you?" His heart nearly broke as he watched her fiddle with her T shirt a converse toed the dirt floor of the garage. She didn't look up she was fighting the tears which he could clearly scent.

"Look…" she finally raised her head "If you don't want to see me again just say it I'll understand" she lied this was breaking her…"I know you have started seeing Jessica again." Jacob let out a long breath as he stared up at the ceiling that fucking bitch…he'd told her it was over between them last night …that he never wanted to see her skinny ass again.

"Well?" Bella cried "Are you going to answer me? Jacob said nothing. A traitorous tear escaped and rolled down her cheek she had to get away she'd made a fool of herself "Okay" she sighed "I'll go" Bella turned as she reached the door "But I'll always love you Jake please know that" and then…

Quil came crashing through the door as a howl sounded in the distance he knocked Bella flying and Jacob swooped to pick her up

"What the fuck Quil? Jacob was angry his eyes quickly swept across Bella checking her for injury. The wolf appeased he turned on Quil "This had better be good…"He set Bella back onto her feet before turning to Embry

"Leech!" Quil ground out. "The red head she's back and the dreadlock dudes with her" Another howl low and eerie filled the air but Jacobs eyes were on Bella who appeared to be frozen to the spot terror clearly etched on her pretty face

"What the fuck does she want?" growled Embry

"Me..." A small voice replied "She wants me" Three pairs of eyes shot to Bella.

"I haven't time to go into this now" Jacob snarled "Embry stay here with Bella. Quil lets phase we have some leech to hunt."

Embrys warm arms encircled Bella as they watched the two young men sprint through the door phasing sleekly into the wolf

"Want to tell me about it?" Embry gently enquired "Come on let's sit down" and he guided her to the battered old sofa Bella couldn't hold it in any longer the tears began to fall

"Oh honey" Embry crooned "Come here" Bella snuggled into the warmth that Embry offered he wasn't Jake but he felt like him… damn it even smelt like him but above all he felt safe like _home_

"W…What does she look like?" Bella asked in a small voice

"Well she's petite…" Embry began "And she has long hair… so red it looks like flames"

"V…Victoria" Bella squeaked. Embry pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head

"She won't get you honey, you're safe you know that don't you?" Bella nodded against his chest

"The one with the dreadlocks …his name is Laurent" She whispered.

"Ok" Embry replied "Well both of them are gonna burn Jake will see to that" He smiled a little but Bella began to cry again at the mention of Jacobs's name "Oh honey" Embry laughed "Jacob loves you too much to let any harm come your way he's just too stubborn an ass to let you know it."

Outside the sound of thunder rolled through the Rez and rain began to fall cooling the night air as howling continued in the distance…As they sat together Bella began to tell Embry why Victoria so desperately wanted her…but her mind was on Jacob as she spoke She wanted him back safe and soon…

 _ **AN: Well Emily has been put in her place at least for the time being but she has a plan I'm afraid…Poor Bella Jakes such an ass at times… and what about Embry is there someone he loves?**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	11. Plans

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews.**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 11 – Plans**

"I told you that nothing good would come of moving here." Emily's mother Sandra was in full flow now had been for the last half hour "You're Makah far too good for a down at heel Quileute" Emily took in a deep breath and pushed her nails deeper into the palms of her hand anything to distract her from flying at her mother…and that outcome would certainly not be good for Emily. At this moment in time she needed her mother on her side however hard a pill that was to swallow.

"Look at my dear sister" Sandra went on "She came here for love and look at Clearwater now, nothing but an overweight old man with no power. She should have married Billy Black at least she would be the wife of a Chief even if the tribe is so small. But oh no let her friend Sarah bag the prize" Emily just nodded how would she tell her mother that Sam was no longer important or on the Council as she had been led to believe…Sandra ploughed on…

"You should have left Uley to your cousin although from the look of her I certainly don't think it's a man she's looking for..."Sandra pursed her lips in distaste "No far too manly for my liking, I mean have you looked at her? She has muscles where no woman should have them" Sandra droned on and Emily began to feel under pressure to run from the room "You mark my words" Sandra added "Leah has a woman hidden somewhere."

Her mother's eyes settled on her at last "What's wrong with you child you look so pale and where is Sam? Surely he should be here with you after all the wedding is soon" Emily shook her head a little

"He's busy Mom" She replied not really knowing what else to say…

"Too busy to be here with you?" Sandra replied "What sort of man is he that can let his fiancée get attacked by a bear and then leave her alone at hospital?" Her eyes narrowed "Are you sure there is no one else Emily?" Emily looked up at her mother in shock

"Th...there's no one else Sam wouldn't he…" She stuttered "He just wouldn't do that"

"Hmm well…" Said Sandra "If he's anything like his father I wouldn't count on that my girl"

Emily wasn't sure what to think now. Sam had been acting weird the past few weeks but she thought that was because she had denied him sex. Maybe her mother was right maybe Sam had gone elsewhere to satisfy his base needs. Emily began to hyperventilate how could he do this to her his imprint, after everything she did for him…how could he betray her like this?

"You know his father tried it on with Sue and Sarah, the man was an animal insatiable!" Sandra rolled her lips with distaste and made a small clucking sound at the back of her throat "Men!" She hissed "That's all the ever think of chasing skirt and sex…animals all of them!" She paced the room she was in full flow now and it was no wonder her daughter disliked sex so much…"Your poor father may the Spirits grant him eternal rest. He was a good man never made base demands especially after his last illness…left him…well you know…

"Mom…please!" Emily begged "Can we discuss this later I …I don't feel well" The room was spinning and Emily began to sway she couldn't take much more her mother suffocated her always did…

"Sue, Sue!" Sandra cried out "Help us quickly!"

Sue came running into the room in time to catch Emily as she crumpled to the floor. She helped Emily into a chair and hurried to get her some water to drink

"Where is Uley?" Sandra turned to Sue hands on hip "My daughter needs him and he's nowhere to be seen"

"He's busy with tribal duties" Sue sighed glancing at Emily "But I'm sure he'll be along soon, maybe he's going straight home to get things ready" She didn't like to lie but what else could she do? It was up to Emily to tell her mother that she and Sam were having problems in their relationship.

"He'd better be!" snapped Sandra "Look at her Sue how on earth did this happen to my poor child?" She pointed at the dressing covering Emily's face "That's gonna leave huge scars!" Tears formed in Emily's eyes as her mother bowled on "Somehow I've got a strange feeling that this is all Sam's fault. Where was he when my daughter was attacked by a bear hmmm? This has all the hall marks of his father!" Sue shook her head but said nothing it was better not to antagonise her sister when she was in full battle mode shed learnt that lesson the hard way…

"She's so pale and frail looking and she nearly fainted. What sort of hospital is this why isn't she in Forks and not this run down pig sty?" Sandra glanced around her to emphasise her distaste

"The doctors are very good here Sandra and I'm sure Emily is ok said Sue "Perhaps a little shock and the pain of the stitches" She turned towards Emily "Would you like some more painkillers? I can ask the Doctor to prescribe some before you go home"

"I'm…I'm pregnant" Emily blurted out "That's what's making me feel faint and I don't think I should be taking lots of pain killers either" She took a deep breath …what had possessed her to say that? She thought then swallowed thickly…her dark eyes flickered from her Mom to Sue…

Sue looked aghast for a few seconds before composing herself this was not good news "Are you sure Emily?" she asked. Emily nodded her head "Would you like me to do a test?" Emily's eyes widened in response this was going downhill and fast.

"If my daughter says she's pregnant then that is good enough for me and surely for her Aunt also?" Sandra bristled with anger and positioned herself behind Emily's chair. Sue knew the battle line had been drawn in the sand…

"I'm only trying to help you know that Sandra" Sue insisted "Unless Emily has seen a doctor and a test has been carried out already then I'm sure Emily won't mind doing a test now." Sues eyes snapped to Emily. Somehow she wasn't entirely convinced that her niece was being truthful and why wait until now to tell her if she was so worried about painkillers?

"Maybe later" Sandra conceded a little "But for now I need to get my daughter home you can do your tests another day." Sue nodded "Can you also get a message to Sam? He needs to be with his Fiancée especially now" Sandra added

As soon as Sandra and Emily left Sue pulled out her cell and called Billy he needed to know and get a message to Jacob. Maybe Emily wasn't going anywhere for some time and that was something they hadn't planned for. To be honest they had hoped she would pack up and go back to the Makah Rez once she realised Sam was not coming back…

Emily said nothing on the way home. Her face ached and she longed for more painkillers but she would just have to make do with what was at home when her mother wasn't looking. Telling Sue she was pregnant had been a spur of the moment thing but now she could see the possibilities it created.

 _Sam_ … _oh she so wanted to_ _make him pay_ _for what he had done to her_ …

He hadn't been by, phoned or text since the accident and the way Jacob Black had spoken to her hadn't boded well for their relationship either but Emily knew Sam and whatever he felt about her he would stand by her _if_ he thought she carried his child.

 _There was only one tiny flaw to her plan she wasn't pregnant…not yet anyways…but that would soon be put right once Sam came home and he would come home….for a baby_.

A smug smile appeared on her lips as her mother parked up outside the cabin. Emily knew Sam only too well he was not the sort of man to deny his child, especially since his own father a known womaniser, disappeared shortly after his birth. He would do his best to mend their relationship she was positive and there was no better way to get Sam then to take him to bed no matter how much she hated doing so but she needed to get pregnant and _fast_...

Emily looked at the pretty window boxes full of flowers and the bright blue front door and smiled to herself. She liked where she lived, she'd made the cabin _her_ _home_ and it would remain _hers_ too with Sam covering all the bills. Her eyes narrowed… oh how she would enjoy throwing Sam out after the birth maybe limit his access to the baby too after all at the end of the day whatever happened she was _still_ his imprint and he was _compelled_ by the Great Spirits themselves to obey her…ah yes it was all coming together… perfectly…

000

It was dark outside as Embry and Bella waited for Jacob to return. Bella had told Embry all about that evening she had joined the Cullen's for a game of baseball and how it had ended with her being the target of a sick and twisted vampire. _James_ … even his very name made Bella shiver and Embry had noted every word and emotion she had shown during her recollection of events.

Embry growled long and low as Bella finished her tale with how James had bitten her and if it hadn't been for Edward she would have joined the ranks of the undead. He knew this would torment Jake but there was nothing he could do to lessen the blow. As Alpha Jacob would know anyways even if he tried to hide his thoughts eventually they would bubble up and that would only enrage Jake further.

"So that's why you ended up in hospital in Phoenix" Embry murmured. Bella nodded in response

"Yes Carlisle came up with the idea for Charlie and Renee's sake and of course who would not believe the esteemed Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Embry narrowed his eyes

"Yes who wouldn't" he agreed. Bella looked at him closely for a few seconds then pulled up the sleeve of her old sweat shirt

"Look Embry…" she whispered. He lowered his head and almost jumped up aghast there before his very eyes was the proof...a silvery crescent shaped bite mark. The air huffed out of his chest as his finger gently traced over the raised scar

"Fuck...he hissed "It's cold" Bella nodded her eyes sad "Jake?" He enquired. Bella shook her head

"Somehow I've kept it from him. I've always got a shirt or sweat shirt on" She shrugged a little "It's almost invisible to human eyes but to a wolf…" She whimpered her bottom lip shook "He's gonna blow when he sees it isn't he Embry?" Embry tried to smile as he shook his head.

"Jake will be fine" He smoothly answered "He loves you Bella remember that even if he sounds off." Underneath he knew Jacob would be enraged so much so that they would have to be careful about where they told him in case he couldn't control the wolf and phased.

"You'll stay with me though won't you Embry?" Her eyes implored him as she spoke. You'll help me tell him?" Embry nodded then whispered as he kissed the top of her head

"Of course I will but Jacob will be fine I promise you." Embry took a deep breath then rose silently with Bella in his arms "It's getting late and you need something to eat and what about Charlie?" Bella knew Embry was right her tummy gurgled in response and she needed to phone Charlie, fortunately he was on a late shift. "Come on" Embry laughed a little trying to lighten the atmosphere "Let's go see what Billy has in his fridge". Bella smiled in response

"I could just drive home Embry" she said." There's plenty in the freezer"

"No" Embry replied "That's not possible at the moment Bella Jake wants you to remain on the Rez at least for now. Let's see what he has to say when he returns"

Embry left Bella whipping up some omelettes. He promised he would be back to eat with her but first he needed to phase and see what was keeping Jake and the pack. As soon as he phased Jacob asked him about Bella

"She's ok" Embry huffed in reply "But she needs you Jacob" As Jake seemed to be the only wolf phased he replayed what Bella had told him about James. He took a deep breath and shuddered as the intensity of Jacobs's anger hit him through their link.

"What the fuck…"Jacob growled "I fucking knew it! I knew that wasn't an accident in Phoenix. Bella should never have been brought into their world… I'll destroy them all if I ever see them again." Somehow Embry kept back the detail of Bella's wrist and Jacob was so caught up in his rant that he didn't notice but he knew it was only a matter of time. Bella had to show him the scar and tonight

"Where is she Embry?" Jacob asked "I'm about 10 minutes out"

"Bella's safe Jake she's in your house making dinner." Embry replied. Something about that statement appeased both Jake the man and the wolf. _She was at home cooking_ , _their home…their dinner._ Embry said nothing in a way they were Jakes private thoughts but he was glad that Jacob seemed to be calming down a little.

Embry waited by the tree line he could hear Bella humming a little tune and could see her busy in the kitchen through the window. Jacob pushed through the undergrowth and came to a halt beside him. He too had seen Bella and the sight warmed his heart and soul. That was where Bella belonged in his house surrounded by his love and protected… nothing or no one would ever harm her again if he got his way.

"Embry…?"Came a small voice "Embry are you there?" Bella called again from the open back door. The two young men having pulled on their cut offs strode towards her. They both clearly heard Bella's heart sprint at the sight of Jacob and she burst out of the house to run towards him. As usual she tripped but Jake caught her sweeping her up into his arms and planting a kiss upon her lips

"Jake…" she panted "I was so worried, what happened why are you so late?" Jacob said nothing but he silenced her with a kiss. She opened her mouth all too willingly and Jake deepened the kiss in response. Pulled on by desire Bella wrapped her legs around Jacob's waist and moaned with pleasure before realising Embry was still there. She pulled back with embarrassment as Jacob chuckled then the smile fell away

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispered in her ear creating a tingle of chill bumps down her neck "I've behaved like a complete ass but I didn't want to hurt you. I just want you to be safe honey and …" he took a deep breath "I'm not safe to be around" He glanced at Embry "None of us are and besides look what happened in Phoenix" Big brown eyes captured his then she gently rubbed her face along the side of his jaw, instinctively calming the wolf.

"I don't care Jake" Bella whispered "As long as I'm with you I know I'll be safe" She placed a small kiss upon his lips "Always…"Jacob couldn't help himself he took advantage and deepened the kiss before pulling back with a satisfying pop of their lips

"I love you Bella" he whispered "Always have and always will." Bella smiled up at him then seeing poor Embry shuffling from foot to foot Jake said

"Shall we eat? He cocked his head to one side in that lupine way "I hear omelettes are on the menu." Bella nodded enthusiastically

"Sure are" she laughed "But I'll need to whip up some more with two wolves to feed" She scrambled to get down off Jacob but he playfully held her tighter in response "Let me down!" Bella pushed against him to no avail. Oh how he loved to see those brown eyes flash on fire. Jacob watched her face intently as he slowly slid her down his firm body. The look on her face was priceless and he savoured every second of it.

"You are a tease Jacob Black" She pouted a little before turning for the stove red faced and breathing a little heavy…

"Don't worry about me Bella" Embry smiled "I'll go home you feed Jake"

"Oh no you don't Embry Call." Bella replied "You helped me tonight and the least I can do is feed you. That's right isn't it Jake?" She turned those huge doe eyes on Jacob and he was lost even if he didn't want to share her he could deny her nothing like he always had since the day he first met her…

000

Leah swept up the last of the smashed glass from the picture frames and emptied it into the trash can. She sighed loudly to herself as she looked around the small room, she had also tidied and remade the bed with clean sheets but…Paul had not been home nor contacted her since that night he admitted he had imprinted on Bella Swan.

Her thoughts returned to the hunt earlier and how once again the red head and her companion had eluded the pack. Jacob was furious, they had not killed the pair and Lahote was still AWOL. Wherever Paul was he had not phased otherwise someone would have heard him, felt him or maybe…her heart clenched a little…he was so far away that they could no longer hear or feel him.

The moon was high in the sky as she made herself coffee then sat upon the bed. She smiled a little to herself there was nowhere else to sit Paul had seen to that. Every available chair or sofa had been smashed to smithereens. Her eyes once more drifted to the open wardrobe, _empty_ shelves and hangers greeted her _empty_ of Paul's clothes and meagre belonging's, _empty_ that was how she felt without him…. A solitary tear escaped and rolled down her cheek…maybe Paul had gone for good and she was alone…

The sound of the front door opening pulled her from her melancholy and for a small second she had hope…

"Seth…" She hissed out her brother's name disappointment heavy in the air. He appeared in the bedroom doorway and leaned against the side folding his arms across his chest.

"Did a good demolition job in there…" Seth sighed as he jutted his chin in the direction of the small sitting room. His eyes flowed over his sister she was hurting and like it or not she was hurting for Paul Lahote…Leah rolled her eyes and sipped at her coffee

"There's more in the pot if you want some" she held her mug up and tried to smile but it just wouldn't come. Seth nodded and moved towards the small kitchen, he poured himself some coffee stirring in three spoonfuls of brown sugar. He watched the liquid spin before turning towards his sister again

"So what's the plan…has he been back? Seth asked knowing full well Paul hadn't been inside the house in days his wolf senses confirmed that… he just wanted to get Leah to talk…

"No…" his sister sighed "All his stuff went with him and he hasn't made any attempt to contact me." She closed her large almond shaped eyes for a few seconds then sipping her coffee she stood walking towards the window. "Jakes gonna rip him a new one when he comes home" she whispered

"At the very least" Seth agreed "I'm surprised he has managed to stay away for this amount of time." Leah turned to face him and sighed loudly

"There's only two things that would keep Paul away" she said with conviction "He's in bed with someone or he's drunk as a skunk" Seth wanted to laugh… that was Paul alright but he knew how his sister really felt about the volatile wolf even before she had realised herself

"True…" Seth murmured sipping at his coffee "But my bet is he's been on a bender got in a fight and is sleeping it off somewhere"

"Which brings us back to the other possibility…he's sleeping it off in someone's bed…" she sighed. Her eyes dropped to the floor, the thought of Paul in someone else's arms cut her to the quick. Right now Leah didn't know if she wanted to scream with anger or sob her heart out but she ached for that dumb ass…she wanted him all to herself but maybe it was all too late…

"Come on Leah" Seth replied sensing his sister's dilemma "Let's go get something to eat" he held his hand out for her mug and together they left the bedroom.

Leah was silent on the way home. If Paul never came back what was she going to do? She really wasn't sure if she could stay here on the Rez for the rest of her days. Maybe Jacob would be willing to let her go? Maybe it was time to make some new plans…

000

Jacob pushed his plate to one side and readjusted Bella on his lap. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled. Jeez her scent if Embry wasn't sitting there he'd take her to his bedroom and…no… he had to have more control…he visualised Old Quil naked…yeah that did it. Bella shifted she could feel his arousal and before she could do anything her own body replied. Jacob growled a little as her scent washed over him his control was slipping, even Embry shifted in his seat as it hit him too. Seeing poor Embry's reaction Bella jumped up and rushed to the sink she was so embarrassed…

"I'll just wash the dishes." She giggled a little. Borderline hysteria she decided. God she had to do something with her hands she thought anything to stop herself from jumping Jacob where he sat…oh God look at him she thought then …no don't …don't look at him he's just so …She turned the faucet on…

"I'll help you" Embry replied getting up and gathering the dirty dishes and cutlery. Jake caught his hand

"S 'kay" he murmured "You can get off home Embry" His dark eyes caught Embry's and he nodded subtly. Embry caught on…

"Yes I'd better be going" Embry mumbled But Bella turned to face him in a panic

"Embry you c…can't go!" she stuttered "Not yet anyways." Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Embry. Embry's own eyes shot to Jake who was looking between the two of them a small frown on his handsome face

"Jake I've got something to tell you…" she sighed. Bella had both Jacob and the wolf's interest "It's about the time I spent in hospital in Phoenix…" Poor Embry knew where this was leading…he shuffled a bit…

"I've sort of already shared that with Jake...sorry" He apologised "Except…you know" Bella nodded

"S 'kay" Bella replied "Then there's something else I need to say to Jacob"

"I suggest we go outside before you do that Bella" Embry cautioned

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Snapped Jacob jealousy was taking root Bella and Embry had shared a secret…was she trying to tell him she had feelings for someone else…fuck was it Embry?

"Outside Jacob please" Bella almost whispered Alpha Jake _was_ pretty scary she decided

Once outside Jacob's patience was wearing thin "So want to let me in on the big secret?" he growled his arms shaking slightly the wolf was close. Bella pulled up the sleeve of her old sweatshirt

"Please …look Jacob" she implored. He stepped closer and peered at her wrist

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed "How the fuck…?"he was angry now…"Why haven't you?" then a taking a deep breath and a little calmer he said "Is that what I think it is? She nodded "Oh Bells honey" he sighed as he pulled her close "I nearly lost you." He shuddered as the thoughts ran through his head "What happened?"

"Embry told you about the baseball game? She replied. Jake nodded "Well James tricked me into meeting him and …well…he bit me. If it hadn't been for Edward I would have turned." She stood back quietly fiddling with the sleeves of her sweat shirt. Jacob closed his eyes. _So close_ …Bella had come so close to becoming the one thing he hated more than anything, the one thing he was made to destroy.

He swallowed hard as he reached out and ran a finger across the raised scar then lifting her wrist to his lips he softly kissed the skin

"I…I could have lost you Bella" he whispered as tears appeared in her eyes "Forever…"She reached out and cupped the side of his face with her hand. Looking into his deep brown eyes she said

"Victoria has come to seek revenge Jake, a mate for a mate that's how she sees it and she won't rest until I am dead like James. She doesn't realise maybe doesn't even care that Edward has gone"

"You are not gonna die Bella!" Jacob growled loudly in reply. He stepped away from her and her hand fell to her side he was in full Alpha mode now even his features had hardened. "Embry we need to get a rota together to increase patrols. Call a meeting for tomorrow morning the red headed bitch won't dare cross into our lands tonight" He turned and looked at Bella again "And you…" He bent down and kissed the end of her nose "You are staying here on the Rez until further notice"

He said the last statement with such finality that Bella came out fighting she didn't like being told what she could or couldn't do…that was too much like… _Edward_

"But Charlie...school!" she cried "Dad will come looking for me and I need to go to school I graduate soon."

"You need to be here where I can protect you." Jacob replied "We need to know you are safe"

"And what exactly do you intend to tell Charlie?" She fumed stamping her small foot "Or the school for that matter? You can't force me to stay here Jacob Black"

"Bella's right Jacob" Embry sighed "What are you gonna tell Charlie or the school? The Tribal secret won't be a secret anymore at this rate." Jacob glared at Embry who tucked his chin in deference to his Alpha

"I've got to go home Jake…please" Bella implored "I know you have my safety at heart but…"

"Okay…" Jacob sounded resigned if she cried he couldn't handle it…"On one condition"

"Anything!" Bella promised

"One of the pack will be with you night and day" Jacob replied

"But…."

"No buts Bella my way…" Jake growled "Or you stay here" Bella crossed her arms and sighed loudly. Alpha Jake was kinda sexy too she thought finding his tone of voice and commands rather appealing…

"Okay" she finally conceded "If it makes you happy." She rolled her eyes at him

"Oh it does Bella" He smiled a little "And I'm first on shift staring tonight so we had better get going" Then he added "Wow I get to spend the night with Bella" His eyes twinkled as he rolled her name across his broad lips and Bella blushed in response. Grabbing her bag she said

"I driving though" She smiled a little feeling like she had scored a small victory over Jake before sashaying off in the direction of her truck "Bye Embry" she called over her shoulder "And thanks for tonight"

Jacob caught Embry's eyes "Can you relieve me tomorrow morning and follow her to school?" Embry nodded "Bella will be safe there amongst all the humans and daylight. The red head and the dreadlocked leech wont dare risk exposure. Then we need to meet with the pack they need to be updated"

As Embry ran into the woods Jacobs attention was caught by the small girl sitting behind the wheel of the old truck. All night with Bella he sighed to himself …it was going to be a long night…maybe he should stay in the forest outside her bedroom…yeah that sounded like a plan….

 _ **AN: Gosh Sandra's an old battle axe no wonder Emily left home but what about Emily's plan? Poor Sam…**_

 _ **Looks like Jakes finally come to his senses about Bella and where is Lahote? I think Leah is right he's either drunk or in another woman's arms…**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	12. Old Magic

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. Twin68 good to hear from you I shall bear your "Plan" in mind. Everyone else thank you so much for sharing your thoughts and ideas oxoxo**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 12 Old Magic**

Charlie's cruiser pulled off the highway and onto the old Rez road as usual it was raining hard. Things were pretty quiet in La Push and not many people were out and about no one wanted to get soaked. The sky overhead was dark with the storm clouds blowing across the sky and a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Charlie glanced into his rear view mirror and shook his head slightly; the young man was fast asleep. He returned his eyes to the road ahead and he frowned with disappointment. He really thought the boy had turned over a new leaf. As he pulled up outside Billy's house and switched off the engine a bleary eyed Paul Lahote woke up.

Having heard the cruiser Billy had opened the front door as Charlie got out "What happened Chief?" he asked eyeing Paul with dismay

"Drunk and disorderly spent a night in the cell" Charlie replied adjusting his gun belt "I thought he was doing better Billy that we had seen the last of his old behaviour." Billy rolled his eyes in response he had thought so too…

"Any damage Chief?" Billy asked knowing full well that that was highly likely…but he hoped all the same… Tribal funds were low at the moment. Charlie winced a little

"Smashed up a bar in Forks and bruised a few cop's egos." He shook his head again and his moustache bristled "Took my two deputies and a couple of regular cops to hold him down. He turned to eye Paul who now stood beside him eyes lowered to the ground "I'm amazed at the strength of the guy and he was as drunk as a skunk too." Charlie added.

Billy nodded his eyes flickered to Paul who steadfastly said nothing. He wondered what would have happened had Paul not been so drunk…Charlie stood with his hands on his hips then sighed loudly. "May we come in Chief?" He asked "Get out of this god damned rain"

"Sure sure" Billy replied and rolled his chair into the living room. Charlie and Paul followed

"It would seem a group of bikers had started a fight in Sam's bar" Charlie continued Billy raised his eyebrows. That was the most notorious bar on the outskirts of Forks decent folks avoided it like the plague. Charlie coughed a little "The um Bikers had to be taken to hospital but I doubt they will be pressing charges" He turned to Paul who was sat on the sofa "And as for you young man I don't want to see you in Forks anytime soon you're lucky the bar owner was pleased to see the back of the biker gang otherwise you would be languishing in jail a lot longer"

Paul Nodded "Yes Sir" he managed to mumble much to Billy's relief.

After Charlie had left Billy beckoned to Paul to follow as he rolled his chair into the kitchen to make coffee "I'm guessing you could do with a cup or two?" Billy asked. Paul nodded. Sitting over Coffee Billy sighed

"So… are you going to tell me what happened Paul?" Paul said nothing

"Was it a woman?" Billy gently probed he knew about Pauls reputation maybe he had made a move on another guys date. He frowned a little… No something else had driven Paul to get so drunk in the first place and seek out the bars he had given up since joining the pack. Paul got up and poured himself another cup of coffee he motioned the coffee pot towards Billy who shook his head

"Moonshine?" Billy asked it was the only thing that would have made Paul so drunk as he knew for certain Paul could not afford to buy the quantity of legal alcohol it would take to knock a wolf over. Paul shuffled slightly…" Old Quils private stash?" Billy added. Paul nodded as he drank his coffee "What happened Paul?" Billy enquired "What drove you to raid moonshine? You haven't done that in a long while." Billy's voice was edged with sadness. Paul shook his head placing his mug on the small wooden table

"I just needed to blot things out Billy…" he replied "My life…" he sighed loudly "Isn't exactly a bundle of fun"

"It's not fun for any of you boys…" Billy sighed "But the Tribe are grateful for your sacrifice and duty"

"Are they?" Paul retorted his eyes narrowed "How can they be when they don't even know we exist?" He rubbed his hands over his face

"The council knows Paul" Billy replied he looked at Paul the young mans face looked desolate, defeated something else was going on besides sacrifice and duty. "Is it a woman Paul? Billy asked. A glimmer of hurt flashed across Pauls face before he defiantly shook his head.

"I haven't got a woman Billy" He sneered "We all know I just use women. I don't want anyone permanent in my life." He sipped at his coffee. Billy decided to chance his arm…

"Have you imprinted Paul?" Billy gravely asked knowing how fucked up imprinting had become for the pack. "And she's refused you?" Paul stood the sound of his chair scrapping across the wooden floor

"Fuck no!" He practically shouted his hands trembled a bit and Billy took note of the raw nerve he had hit. He needed to calm Paul down…

"Sit down Paul" Billys bass voice commanded "Show some respect to your Chief." Paul hesitated then sat "So if you haven't imprinted who has you tied in knots son?" Billy began to roll his chair to the fridge he glanced at Paul who fiddled with the handle of his mug eyes glued to the table. "Paul …" said Billy "I promise I won't tell anyone especially Jake if that helps" Pauls dark eyes caught Billys he could see the pain in the young man face. Paul sighed

"There is someone…" He hesitated "Was someone…" He resumed fiddling with his mug

"You broke up?" Billy urged. Paul nodded "What you say I cook us some breakfast?" Paul looked up at Billy and nodded again "You get some toast going and I'll put the frying pan on the stove. Billy had more questions but they could wait for now.

000

Paul sat back feeling a lot better since he had showered and eaten. His stomach had been so empty no wonder he had been so drunk and the swill he had been served in his cell…well better not go there he thought.. He finished the last of the toast and glanced at Billy. Jakes father had not asked him any more questions since they started eating and he was grateful for that. He suddenly felt quite remorseful.

"I'm sorry to have brought shame upon the Tribe" he muttered not looking at Billy directly

"That's okay son" Billy replied "What's done is done. You were lucky it was Chief Swan and that no one is gonna press charges." He sighed heavily "And I'm mighty pleased you have realised that what you did does not show the Quileute in a good light but you've apologised and I appreciate that." Paul nodded his head hung down. He made a decision…

"I…I have imprinted…" Paul began Billy's eyes snapped to his "At least I think so but it doesn't feel like the same imprint that Sam and Jared share with their girls." Billy nodded he decided not say anything that might stop Paul from getting everything off his chest.

"Okay…" he murmured. Pauls eyes dropped to the table

"I guess you're wondering who the lucky girl is" Paul added a wry laugh followed

"Only if you want to share" Billy replied. Paul shuffled around in his seat then taking a deep breath…

" _Bella…"_ Paul murmured "Its Bella Swan." Shock was plainly written across Billy's features as he took a sharp intake of breath. Jacob was going to go beserk when he found out. Billy was sure he knew nothing about this particular imprint. Fuck the Spirits he thought would this damn curse ever end?

"Does she know?" Billy gently enquired. Paul shook his head vehmanently

"And I don't want her to know!" He rasped

"But it may help you" Billy countered "Even if Bella offers you friendship it will ease the pull of the imprint."

"I don't want friendship" Paul retorted "Especially from her!" Billy sat back in his chair and contemplated

"Bit of a mess son" he breathed "But now I understand why you saved her from drowning." Paul nodded

"I don't want her as my imprint" Paul mumbled "The wolf…" He hesitated "We both see her like a sister…"

"You know the imprint can be a friend, sister…" Billy paused before continuing "Lover… Paul it's _her_ choice and I believe Bella would choose friendship if you let her". Paul looked at him his dark eyes sad

"Maybe…he conceded "But Jake…now that he's Alpha he will read my thoughts once we phase together. At the moment none of the pack know" Billy sighed loudly

"You leave my son to me Paul I'll do what I can where Bella is concerned but he's mighty pissed you left the Rez in the first place." Paul nodded he knew Jake was gonna kick his ass for that one…mabe murder him over Bella while he was at it. He laughed a little as he poured another cup of coffee "I'll be lucky if I can crawl home once he catches up with me." Billy shook his head.

"I suggest you maybe get some sleep if you need it in the girl's old room." Paul looked up in surprise

"We look after our own son" Billy smiled "And you are _our's_ Paul you're family don't forget that." Feeling a little better Paul made a move pausing at the door

"You were right Billy…" he smiled "There was a woman…" Billy waited expectantly "Leah…" Paul sighed "I'm in love with Leah but the imprint…" Billy sat shocked at the revelation Fuck Leah Clearwater and Paul Lahote he would never have guessed in a millon years…yet in a way they were suited both could handle the other…

"So what happened?" Asked Billy

"The Imprint" Paul replied with a long drawn out sigh. Billy knew immediately what had happened his heart ached for Leah she had suffered so much with Sam. "I tried to tell her that the imprint was different for me that I still wanted her…loved her…" he shook his head his throat tightened as he remembered with clarity the revelation in the clearing…the look of utter devastation on Leah's beautiful face…

"She thought it was Sam all over again? "Said Billy softly. Paul nodded his head

"Do you still love her Paul?" Billy asked

"Absolutely I've never felt anything like it with anyone else she is my soul mate Billy." Paul looked shattered

"Then fight for her son" Billy replied "The oldest magic in the world is love and if Leah loves you there is hope"

"Leah loves me Billy" Paul said with conviction

"Then go find her son" Billy smiled "Time is running out." Paul smiled before turning for the back door.

000

It didn't take long for Jake to crash through the door he had felt Paul's return as soon as he had left the pack meeting near Forks High and stepped back onto tribal ground. He was pissed. Billy tried to calm him down and give Paul a chance of finding Leah…

"Where is he?" Jacob thundered "Where is the little mother Fucker I know he's been here" he lifted his face and sniffed the air, arms trembling the wolf was near

"Jacob Black!" His fathers deep bass voice resonated around the small kitchen Embry who had followed Jake into the house quickly stepped outside he didn't want to witness this "Don't you use that kinda language in here have some self-respect!" Billy's eyes flashed with anger pulling Jake up where he stood. He took a deep breath

"Sorry Dad it's just …well we are under pressure from the two leeches and Paul waltzes off without a word!" Jacob rubbed his eyes he was so god damned tired running patrols, leading the pack and not to mention Bella…

"I know son" Billy sighed deeply Jacob was too young to have to shoulder all this responsibility the bad language was just the teenager he really was "Cut Paul a little slack he's having a rough time."

"We all are Dad!" Jake hissed "I can't let one wolf behave as he likes or the others will get the wrong idea. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly "I have to be strong to keep this pack together as a tight unit or we never defeat the red head and her companion" he shook his head a little it was beginning to worry him how the duo always found a way to escape…

"Get yourself some coffee" Billy instructed "There's some bacon and eggs still warm" he motioned towards the stove. Jacob was starving he'd smelt the food and his stomach complained loudly. He turned and softly called Embry knowing he would hear him.

Billy watched Embry and his son help themselves to breakfast. How the hell was he going to broach the subject of Bella Swan and Paul? Maybe the Great Spirits had a plan…he hoped so

000

Paul arrived at his cabin he'd checked out the Clearwater residence but Leah wasn't there. As he had not phased he didn't know Leah was on her way back from the pack meeting near Forks. He opened the door and walked in but came to an abrupt halt. Instead of the wreckage he'd expected to see the cabin looked tidy. He moved through the small sitting room devoid of furniture and into the bedroom. His throat felt tight as he saw the freshly made up bed…maybe just maybe he had a chance with Leah after all...her scent was everywhere and his wolf preened in response. Not long after he heard the low howl in the distance…Jake…it was time to face up to what he had done…

Jacob was waiting alone in the small clearing the pack used as a place to meet. He paced up and down desperately trying to rein the wolf in

" _Bella mine…Bella mine_ " It repeatedly chanted the shocking news that his father had shared spun round in a loop. The mother fucker had imprinted and on Bella Jake thought he could still see and hear his father shouting as he had ran from the small cabin and phased on the fly. He'd ordered Embry to stay away. This was something he needed to sort put himself. Speak to Paul feel what he really thought about Bella…then he would kill him…He huffed loudly He felt like killing him that's for sure but…A noise to his left brought his attention back to the clearing just as Paul pushed through the undergrowth.

 _The two wolves faced each other russet to grey…_

Paul swallowed hard. Fuck Jacob was huge he'd always been the largest in the pack but now compared to what stood before him that had obviously been the puppy stage…

"I'm sorry…" Paul began his huge head hung low "For everything" Jacob said nothing he eyed the grey wolf and his own bayed for blood…without warning he sprung and quickly had Paul pinned to the ground his teeth tight around Pauls throat…the Alpha took over and …needless to say the grey wolf took a beating…

Jacob stood panting to one side of the clearing surveying the grey wolf who struggled to get up onto all four paws. Paul had refused to fight back he took what Jake dealt out as his punishment. He knew deep down he had left the tribe vulnerable… let down the pack…his brothers

"I'm a patient guy…" Jacob began "But you Paul… you know how to push a man to his limit." Paul said nothing he limped to one side and began to lick at the bite on his hind leg. "I know about Bella" he began as Pauls eyes met his…"Dad…" he huffed "But I also know how you _really_ feel…" He suddenly turned. "Leah?" He rumbled "Fuck Paul you never said anything to anyone…Sam didn't even know"

"It didn't feel like the imprint that Sam and Jared had" Paul countered "Besides Bella was never my favourite person." He showed his teeth in a wolfy smile. Jacob eyed him and the smile fell from Pauls face maybe his Alpha didn't see the funny side and he certainly could do without another beating…Jake had hurt him, his whole body ached

"You're on double patrol for the next two weeks!" Jacob barked "If you ever leave the Rez again like that I'll…" he didn't finish the threat but it hung there and Paul got the message loud and clear

"You have my word boss" Paul replied as he watched the huge russet wolf turn for home. Jacob said nothing more he had other things to attend to and Paul for one was grateful for that. He'd endured enough for one day. He lifted his nose to the air just as a howl rang out… _Leah_ …

000

Bella knocked on the door to old Quil's room "Come in Bella" he called out "Good to see you" The old man smiled at the young girl. Bella's visits had quickly become the highlight of his day. He enjoyed the research and sharing the legends. Bella was truly interested and he appreciated that. The door opened and Joy bustled in carrying a tea tray

"Some light refreshments" she smiled then added "Keep you going Bella while he bores you with the past" Joy rolled her eyes as Bella fought hard not to laugh out loud. Joy so reminded her of Quil.

"It's ok Mrs Ateara" Bella replied "I kinda enjoy hearing the old legends and history of the tribe"

"Call me Joy dear" she replied as old Quil sat back a huge grin on his face "I've put extra chocolate cake on the plate" and she winked "Thanks for keeping the old buzzard happy" and before Old Quil could say anything she left the room

"I've found something really interesting Bella" he began "Written back in the day of the first wolf pack." Bella set her cup back on the tray and reached for her note book and pen

"Tell me all about it" she asked her eyes had lit up matching those of Old Quil

"Maybe…" he went on "Maybe we have found a way to beat this curse…"

"I sure hope so" Bella replied as her thoughts drifted to Jake…

"Back in the day…" Old Quil began abruptly pulling back Bella to the here and now "It would seem the pack struggled with their spirit wolves. Two souls sharing one body was bound to cause problems" Bella scribbled furiously "Add into that the imprint and the wolf pack were not in a good place" Old Quil settled down into his chair "There had been little activity from the cold ones and the pack almost stopped phasing. Nearly all the pack had been gifted an imprint all except Taha Aki himself and two others. As Chief he had already taken two wives before he became a wolf."

"He noticed that his imprinted wolves no longer wished to phase, in fact they wanted to renounce the spirit wolf and become mere mortals again…all for the love of their imprints. Taha Aki did nothing about it he felt confident that should a cold one attack the pack would respond but…" Old Quil took a breath and Bella sat waiting her interest piqued by the story the elder was telling "The tribe were attacked by a nomadic vampire, a female. She has already drained two young women by the time Taha Aki phased calling for his pack. To his horror only the two non-imprinted wolves answered his call."

"Luckily the three wolves managed to destroy the cold one but Taha Aki was livid that the others had put the tribe at risk. When he called a meeting he discovered that the wolves had feared for their imprints lives and had remained at their sides" Old Quil's eyes narrowed "Taha Aki from that moment on viewed Imprinting with distaste…" He sipped at his tea "Are you keeping up?" he enquired nodding towards the pad Bella balanced on her lap

"Yes just" she smiled in return then "Maybe Imprinting is not the great thing it's been made out to be." Old Quil nodded

"Yes I agree" he said as he reached for a very flimsy old document "This…" he added "Was hidden away inside another old document belying its true value." Bella was intrigued "This is the story of the pack from Taha Aki himself" he nodded sagely "And what I have just told you I found here" he tapped at the old manuscript and Bella hoped he didn't tap too hard it looked as if it would disintegrate…"One other thing he smiled at her "It would appear the Alpha never imprints" Bella looked shocked

"But Jacob…" she mumbled

"Wasn't Alpha at the time he imprinted and the imprint is weak not supposed to be" Old Quil replied "Having just told you what happened with the first pack can you guess why?" Bella looked thoughtful then

"Because as Alpha he can't be distracted by an imprint…" she replied. Old Quil nodded

"Spot on Bella" he smiled "An imprint would hamstring him, make him weaker not stronger as we are led to believe" His eyes narrowed "But it seems that the Great Spirits were not so stupid after all and gifted something else to the pack." Bella's eyes widened in response

"When a wolf finds his true mate he can make her his for eternity"

How? Bella asked she was confused now

" _Marking_ my dear" The old man chuckled "The wolf in the wild marks his mate and our wolves can do the same." Bella frowned a little while she thought

"It would override anything else?" She asked Old Quil nodded

"Apparently so but…" He cautioned "It doesn't come without danger." Bella's eyes snapped to his "This is why very little is known about Aki is the only wolf to have successfully marked a mate."

"The third wife…" Bella whispered

"Very astute!" Old Quil smiled Bella was special he thought "The third wife was his marked mate" he nodded "But not all mates survive the ritual…" he sighed loudly

"What does it entail?" Bella quietly asked

"The Alpha has to mate with his chosen one and bite her" came the reply in a matter of fact voice. Old Quil watched her carefully

"Bite her!" Bella squeaked then swallowed hard her mind was a jumbled mess of mating, rituals and biting…the pen slipped from her fingers and she scrambled to retrieve it

"Bella…" he whispered "Jacob has to mark _you_ my dear." Bella's huge eyes settled on his there was fear there and Old Quil felt for the child but _everything_ was at risk he hadn't shared all of what he had read…

"But….I…" Bella mumbled

"I may be old but not I'm stupid" Old Quil smiled "I hear things… I see things" he assured her "I know what you and Jacob mean to each other what you are destined to be…"Bella shook her head

"But I'm not Quileute" she countered "I'm not his imprint…"

"But you _love_ him" He smiled in return "And he loves you enough to refuse an imprint he has _chosen_ you." Old Quil patted her trembling hand "Love is a powerful magic Bella let it do its work…"

000

Paul limped towards home headed off at the last moment by Leah. Her eyes rolled over him before she whined pitifully…

"What has he done to you?" she huffed

"Nothing I didn't deserve" he replied "But Leah we need to talk…" Before he could utter another word the she wolf smoothly phased back to human. Paul followed both stood naked just staring at each other's eyes

"Paul …" Leah began but was interrupted by Paul

"I'm so sorry Leah…" he began "For everything. I know I've hurt you and running away hasn't helped" Leah closed her eyes for a few seconds

"I thought you had gone for good you stupid fool…" she hissed "Your clothes…everything you owned had gone." Paul shrugged his shoulders

"Just a few bits of cloth…" he sighed "I took them to the launderette…" He eyed her then added "I wanted to get rid of your smell…" Leah's eyes widened in response "Because I thought you would never come back to me and that hurt Leah"

"You great big ass…" she replied "Come here"

"But the imprint…" He whispered

"Fuck the imprint!" Leah replied "Bella's too busy with Jacob to want you." She rolled her eyes in mock amusement. Paul stepped forward and took Leah into his arms. He smiled a little before dipping his head and kissing her. He kissed her senseless and Leah knew in that moment that whatever happened she would always love him. He nuzzled her ear then whispered.

"I saw the bed…" he growled "It's a little too perfect for my taste want to help me make it comfy?" Leah stepped back a serious look in her eyes and for a moment Paul thought he'd lost the gamble he had just taken

"Yeah Loverboy" she laughed. Paul caught her hand and pulled her close

"I love you Leah Clearwater" Paul said with so much sincerity it almost made Leah cry

"Love you too" she whispered then taking his hand said "Lets go…"

000

 _ **AN: So Paul's back…drunk and fighting arrested by Chief Swan…still what did we expect from him lol. Old Quil may have hit on something with marking but not all marked mates survive the ritual…you can imagine Jakes reaction to that one when he hears about it…**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	13. Graduation

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. I've been on vacation so you have had to wait a little longer for this chapter…hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 13 - Graduation**

Harry Clearwater looked out across his large back yard. He was sure something had moved just beyond the tree line of the lush green forest that bordered his property and he squinted trying to focus. Damn it he thought he really needed to get his eyes tested again and soon. He was about to turn away from the kitchen window when he saw the movement again, the low braches of a tree swaying in response. He frowned a little whatever it was it wasn't the wind, nothing else was moving in the quiet forest.

A few moments later Harry closed the back door behind him and made his way across the grass. In his hand he held his hunting rifle maybe he thought it was that goddam raccoon that had emptied his trash can all over the lawn the other night. A sudden movement to his right made him raise the gun to his shoulder but a tinkle of laughter threw him off guard. Puzzled he swung round to his left in time to see a fleeting glimpse of fiery red but before he could reason who or what it was, a young woman stood before him…

Harry stepped back in surprise, where the fuck had she come from? he thought as he let go of the breath he was holding. The girl before him stood as still as a statue. "Jeez Harry get a grip" he mumbled as he lowered his gun "It's just a girl and you could have shot her." He was just about to ask her what she was doing in his yard when he noticed her eyes…

 _Blood red…inhuman eyes…_

She moved so fast Harry did not stand a chance and with inhuman strength she raised him off the ground one hand tight around his throat. His feet dangled trying to find purchase and in the struggle the gun went off with a loud crack that echoed around the forest. The birds flew high into the trees squawking in protest

"Really Victoria" Laurent smirked a little as he lent against a tree "You're getting sloppy may as well have raised a flag and shouted over here" he nodded towards Harry who was still dangling in mid-air desperately struggling for breath. "No time to feed now" he chuckled. But before Victoria could answer the sound of howling reached their ears "Here comes the fucking cavalry in the form of wolves again" Laurent sighed then added "This is getting so tiresome Victoria maybe it's time to move on"

The small female's eyes flashed with anger at Laurent's words and a low snarling hiss escaped from her pouty rosebud lips. "Never!" Her voice high pitched like a small child ran cold through Harrys limp body. "I will not leave until that bitch is dead." Laurent shook his head a little he knew it was useless to argue with Victoria. She was hell bent on vengeance and hell knows no fury like a woman bent on revenge he thought.

Victoria's eyes settled upon Harry again she was thirsty and the human would have quenched the burn but there was no time now her instinct to escape pulled at her feet to run and she had remained alive all these years because she always listened to that instinct. With disgust she threw Harry to the ground and ran towards the beach with Laurent hot on her heels.

The Elder lay on the ground as he watched the two vampires blur into the distance trying to get his breath back. His throat hurt from the pressure Victoria had applied but so did his chest. He tried to stand up but his legs just gave way and he crumpled back down to the ground. Harry knew what he had just witnessed but part of him refused to believe it… _vampire_ and on tribal land too. Instinct kicked in he needed to move and now he was too vulnerable out in the open where he lay.

Somehow he managed to sit up still trying to get oxygen into his burning lungs but winced with every strained breath he took. Fuck his chest felt tight he thought as he turned in time to see two wolves crashing through the undergrowth and into his back yard. He went to get up again but this time the pain in his chest was worse, clutching at his chest he fell forward just as the air shimmered around him and the two wolves transformed back into men.

"Harry!" yelled Sam as he caught and eased the older guy back down onto the ground. Turning he barked an order to the young man standing beside him "Phase back and let Jacob know I'm staying here with Harry" Colin nodded as he glanced at the elder who really didn't look too good. He phased seamlessly into wolf and was just updating Jacob when Harry cried out again clutching desperately at his chest it was obvious now that Harry was having a heart attack and the entire pack had front row seats courtesy of Colin…

"Hold on Harry" Sam cried but Harry was already unconscious. A small cry from the house alerted Sam to the fact Sue had just got back from morning surgery and was running across the back yard to her husband's side. He stood and caught her with wolfs senses he already knew that the life in Harry had gone. "Sue I…" Sam shook his head a little he really didn't know what to say to a woman whose husband of thirty five years had passed.

Sue froze where she stood and looked up at the young man who she had known all his life. Knowing how good his wolf senses were her face crumpled and her body sagged as realisation sank in. Sam held her upright whilst she valiantly searched for some composure. Pulling away from him and with tears falling Sue knelt beside Harry and checked his pulse…she needed to know for herself but the wolf was right Harry had gone…

Bowing her head and with trembling lips she placed a kiss upon his forehead before a small wail percolated up and out of her chest. As if in response two more howls ripped through the still air in La Push and the pack felt the shock… Leah and Seth had joined the chase and now both knew their father had died.

The pack had been in hot pursuit of the two vampires and Jacob could not allow what had happened to overshadow their duty even though he felt like calling the hunt off. Vampires were still in La Push and the tribe were in danger. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one…

"Embry" He barked "Take Leah and Seth to Harry now" he saw Paul throw him a glance but Paul was his best fighter he needed him stay

"I…I want to help Jake" Leah answered him "I need to see those two die" She struggled to remain composed as Paul nuzzled her side in support

"Me too" Seth growled "I want to rip them to shreds" But the Pack could feel the depths of their sorrow they were of no use right now they were struggling with shock and loss, any moment the dam would break and both would crumple. Jacob shook his huge head and huffed loudly he knew allowing them to continue placed the pack in danger.

"Your Mother needs you now; both of you" Knowing Leah's short fuse Jakes voice changed to the deep timbre of the Alpha "Now go before I have to Alpha order you." The siblings knew better than to argue with Jake and deep down they wanted to go home they were just trying to suppress it. The three wolves peeled away as the pack raced up and onto the cliffs the scent of rotting flesh was thick in the air. The two vampires were close and the wolves excitedly howled in response.

"Split into two smaller units!" Jacob ordered "I'll head up one Paul you take the other let's corner these bastards on the cliffs"

In a pincer movement the pack herded the two vampires towards the cliff top, higher and higher until there was nowhere to go but the sea which crashed viciously upon the ragged rocks below. Paul got there first and dived towards Victoria as Jacob hot on his tail leapt towards Laurent. With a tinkle of childish laughter the red headed vampire pushed off the edge of the cliff top into a perfect dive closely followed by her companion

"Noooo!" yelled Jacob teeth gnashing wildly as he skidded to a halt on the cliff edge. He followed their descent and clean dive into the steel grey waters of the sea below. Neither vampire resurfaced they had vanished below the dark waters as huge waves rolled and broke against the sides of the cliff.

The wind ruffled the russet fur upon his neck as Jacob stood surveying the beach and the ocean beyond. There was nothing but the sound of the ocean and the screaming of the seabirds overhead. He truly hoped that both vampires had been destroyed by the dive but in his heart he knew that was not the case. Turning he faced the pack who were pacing relentlessly behind him. Shaking his massive head he ordered them all to return to the Clearwater's house as his thoughts drifted to his own father who had lost one of his best friends and the tribe a wise Elder…

000

Bella was just finishing up with Old Quil when her cell rang she glanced at the screen… Jacob. At almost the same moment Joy came barrelling into the room her face ashen.

"Dad..." Joy cried "Dad I've got some awful news to share." Old Quil looked up with sorrow filled eyes and nodded

"I felt it…" he hesitated "A shift in the spirit world…a passing…" Joy nodded. Bella gasped as Jacob shared the same news at exactly the same time as Joy

"Harry has died." Joy continued "Heart attack at home just a short time ago" Old Quil bowed his head and closed his eyes. A low mournful lament left his lips as he prayed to the Great Spirits for his old friend.

"I'd…I'd better be going" Bella mumbled feeling out of place "I'm so sorry" Joy smiled up at her from where she sat close by her old father in law

"That's ok Bella dear" she replied "Besides your father may be heading this way soon Harry was his good friend too." Bella nodded she had forgotten about Charlie and Joy was right Harry was a good friend of her fathers had been since they were children as had Billy. Picking up her bag she made her way to the door and quietly said

"Let me know when you want to carry on" Bella guessed that Old Quil would most likely not want to research the legends for the next few days at least. Her instinct was correct as the old man nodded in response

"There is much to prepare" he replied "And the Legends can wait for now" Bella nodded a little in return as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway

"Bella…" the old man called "Remember what I said about love…believe in the magic" Bella nodded again "I'll try" she managed to say before closing the door behind her

"That child…" Old Quil turned to his daughter in law "Is the only lifeline the pack has I only hope she is strong enough to do what is needed." Joy frowned a little as she watched the old man close his eyes and return to praying for his old friend. That was a lot of responsibility on one so small as Bella Swan she thought and the poor child wasn't even Quileute she owed the tribe nothing. She sighed loudly whatever the young girl had to do she prayed to the Great Spirits that she accepted her fate and succeeded.

000

The next week passed in a blur of sadness and mourning. The skies were almost black with storm clouds and the rain poured down relentlessly as thunder rolled through La Push on the day of Harry's funeral. Both Charlie and Billy had been devastated by the loss of their friend. The three had grown up together and it brought the spectre of growing old sharply into focus. As a result both men turned their attention to their offspring and Bella became Charlie's new pet project…

Charlie swished the contents of his mug around before downing the coffee in one large gulp…now or never he thought…

" I've booked a restaurant to celebrate your graduation…" Charlie watched for Bella's reaction he knew she would not be pleased but he had to mark the occasion somehow especially now that her flaky mother had some pathetic excuse not to be able to attend her graduation ceremony. Seemed like the fool she had recently married had gone and broken his leg. Bella looked up from her breakfast and rolled her eyes

"Awww Dad…" She whined "Do we have to… I mean I'm happy just to go to the diner you know have our usual." Charlie turned and rinsed his mug out at the sink before facing his daughter again

"Nope not this time Bells" he chuckled a little "Sorry no can do. I'm proud of you and your grades" he looked her straight in the eye "The Diner simply just doesn't cut the mustard for my little girl" Bella sighed she knew it was useless to argue she could see that look on her father's face. Charlies mind was made up. Taking a deep breath she placed her spoon upon the kitchen table…

"Well if it makes you happy…" she replied

"It does Bells…it really does" he laughed a little "It would make your old man very happy"

"Hey enough of the old" she scolded since Harrys death he had fixated a lot on age. Charlie's moustache twitched a little, his face more serious.

"I really am very proud of you Isabella…" he began "I will be there this afternoon waiting for you to leap onto that stage and take that diploma in both hands". Charlie's voice faltered a little he really didn't do well with emotion and the strain was starting to show. His eyes welled up, his throat felt tight…where had that little girl gone he wondered in awe as he looked at her. She had suddenly morphed into a beautiful woman and once again he felt time slipping by…all those years he had left her with Renee…he shook his head a little and swallowed hard.

"Isabella…" Bella groaned dragging him out of his thoughts "When do you ever call me that dad?" Charlie just grinned at her in response. Glancing at the clock Bella moaned loudly "Oh my god look at the time" and picking up her graduation robes off the kitchen chair "I need to get ready dad." Charlie lent against the kitchen cabinet and nodded in response. "Somehow" she continued sounding exasperated "I've got to try to look good in _this_ " holding out the sunshine yellow nylon gown and motor board she grimaced as she added "Only a cloudy Forks could choose such a bright sunny colour that suits almost no one!"

Charlie shook his head and laughed in return he remembered that god awful colour back when he attended Forks High. His daughter was right it suited no one. He watched as Bella left the kitchen before picking up the phone to check in on part two of his grand plan.

000

Somehow Bella not only made it through the Graduation ceremony but she also managed not to trip up when it was her turn to collect her diploma. As she shook hands with the Principal she heard the loud hoots and clapping from the back of the room. Her eyes zeroed in on Jacob and Billy who sat next to Charlie. Smiling she managed a tiny wave before making her way back to her seat.

Once the formalities were over the crowds of student's parents and supporters mingled in the room but however hard Bella looked she could not see Jacob. She found Billy to one side of the room he grabbed her hand

"Well done my dear" he smiled up at her. Before she could ask where Jake had gone Billy spoke again "Here's your father…with our coffee" Billy nodded to somewhere behind her

"Congratulations kiddo!" Charlie cried as he placed the cups in Billy's outstretched hands before pulling her into a rare hug. Bella hugged him tightly back, he smelt of Old Spice…of home.

"Thanks Dad" she replied as they both shuffled back at the same time unsure what to do next and Billy rolled his eyes at their antics

"Where's young Jacob? Charlie asked

"He got called away on Tribal business chief" Billy replied. Bella drew in a sharp breath she knew what that meant… vampire and nearby. A tap upon her shoulder drew her attention away from the two older guys who were now deep in conversation recalling their own high school days.

"Angela!" Shrieked Bella as both girls hugged each other with enthusiasm.

"Congratulations!" They both cried simultaneously before dissolving into giggles.

"Is this exclusive or can I join in?" Bella turned towards the voice and looked straight into the eyes of Mike Newton. He held his hand out and Bella hesitated then shook it "Congratulations Bella" he laughed

"You too Mike" Bella replied. She couldn't help but feel relieved when Angela's boyfriend Ben joined the little group. He slapped Mike across the back making him cough slightly in response

"Congratulations all round!" Ben laughed "Come on Angela our parents are waiting to take photos before we go for dinner" Angela turned and grabbing hold of Bella's hands she smiled broadly

"Let's meet for coffee soon? She asked Bella nodded in reply as Angela's eyes narrowed a little "Have you decided on which college offer to accept?" Bella shook her head a little

"I hear you have applied to Washington" Mike began "I'll be going there too" He looked so earnestly at Bella "Maybe we could hang out on campus together" he added "You know until we get to know the other students" Bella blushed profusely in response

"I…I'm not sure what I'm doing Mike" she replied "I may defer for a year" Mikes face dropped a little in response and was just about to say something when his eyes widened a little at whatever was behind her. "Um well congratulations again Bella" he mumbled before disappearing into the crowd. Bella went to turn around just as hot hands encircled her waist.

"Embry…" She looked up at the young man a puzzled look on her face. Angela took that as her cue to go but before she left she asked

"Do say you'll come to the Graduation Ball on Saturday Bella?" Bella rolled her eyes and sighed a little

"I don't dance Angela you know that"

"Go on Bella" Angela pleaded "Say you will… you don't have to dance really you don't"

"Yes come Bella" Ben added "You only graduate once in your life." Bella nodded and for a moment her thoughts slipped back to the Cullen's…and Edward for them it was never _once_ in a lifetime…

"Look" she blustered "I'll think about it okay"

"Okay is alright!" Angela and Ben chorused before turning for their families "I'll call you soon" Angela added. Bella turned to face Embry she desperately wanted to know what had taken Jacob away

"You ok?" Embry asked "You don't look too happy to see me" Bella forced a smile onto her lips as Embry laughed "I'm just the messenger boy I've been sent ahead to tell you he's waiting outside in the car park for you." Pulling away Bella quickly ran outside. She stood in the car park which was busy with students and families but Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Her heart was thumping in her chest…and then…she saw him…

He was just within the tree line of the forest that encroached onto the school grounds. Hitching up the god awful long yellow gown she ran towards Jacob holding onto that stupid mortar board hat. As she neared he reached out and pulled her towards him picking her up and moving a little deeper into the forest. As he carried her Bella looked up at his face. He looked feral and it was clear he had come straight from a hunt. She lifted her right hand and softly stroked his jaw a low rumbling sound came from Jacobs's chest in response.

"Jake put me down please" Bella asked but Jake just pulled her tighter to him then without warning he stopped running and kissed her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his broad neck as he deepened the kiss. His relief was palpable he needed to feel her, fill his senses with her smell, her touch. The wolf was close and Jake knew he had to calm the fuck down. Once again the red head had eluded the pack…

Bella moaned a little in response Jacob tasted divine and she couldn't get enough of him as she eagerly returned his kisses with a passion, pulling on his silky black hair at the nape of his neck. Jake lightly nipped her bottom lip in response requesting entry and she eagerly opened her mouth to him his hot tongue tracing every inch of her mouth.

His hand moved between them as they kissed to softly caress her right breast her nipple hard as he squeezed it between finger and thumb. Bella moaned into Jakes mouth in response and he pressed her hard against his firm body, so close that Bella was left in no doubt as to how aroused Jacob was. It spurred her on and she kissed him harder her own want growing but he pulled back so they could both take a much needed breath and rested his forehead against hers his hand dropped back down to her waist. They were going further than Jacob had planned as another waft of her arousal hit him hard he needed to stop and now...the wolf straining against the tight leash of Jakes restraint he wanted to be deep inside her soft body it called to him like a siren

"Sorry Bells" He sighed a little. "I shouldn't have…"Bella placed a finger on his broad lips

"You have nothing to apologise for Jake" she whispered "That was…" She sighed "I liked what you did Jake how you touched me…"she hesitated "I liked it a lot". He smiled down at her

"Really Bells?" He asked his eyes earnest. She nodded

"Yeah really Jake" she replied. He still looked unhappy so she asked

"What happened to take you away from the hall?"

"Leech near the tribal boundary line and after Harry…" Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm both himself and the wolf. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck lightly nipping at the skin on the nape of her neck before gently sucking it. Bella moaned loudly again as he moved his nose along her jaw line deeply inhaling her luscious scent "Sorry …I…had to leave..." He added

"Shhh its ok" Bella softly whispered "It's your duty as Alpha and all". Jacob closed his eyes and sighed loudly against her soft skin. She had tilted her head to one side to allow Jake access to her neck again and shivered as he kissed her but he pulled abruptly away. Her eyes popped open in response

"Duty Bella?" he laughed a little but the sound was harsh it wasn't really a laughing matter. "It's not something I chose to do nor the pack" he looked up at the sky as if he was searching for something "This so called duty…" he shook his head a little "It's always gonna get in the way Bells and I want you to have the choice I was denied especially after today…" Bella shook her head as she cupped the side of his jaw he lent into her hand in that strange animalistic way they all had.

"I'm not going to college Jacob Black" She looked straight into his deep brown eyes "I'll keep telling you until you accept it I'm going nowhere without you"

"But…"Jake tried

"No buts you big dorky wolf" Bella laughed trying to ease the sudden tense atmosphere. Jake smiled a little ruefully as he lightly kissed her lips again

"We'll see" he replied but his mind was made up she was not sacrificing her future career for him. He knew how much she wanted to teach. He would find a way to let her go. Bella smiled up at him as she pushed his hair back from his eyes. It needed cutting but he had been growing it out since she mentioned how much she missed his long hair

"We need to get back Jake Charlie will be looking for me." Bella smiled a little before kissing his warm lips again. Jacob cocked his head to one side looking mischievously at her

"So are you sure you don't want to go to college with Mike Spewton? He seemed rather keen for you to go" He probed "Maybe he can accompany you to the Graduation Ball too"

"How do you know that Jacob Black? You weren't in the hall when he said that." Bella's eyes flashed damn wolf hearing she thought it had to be Embry and she was gonna have a word with him when she saw him next…"You know I don't want to be with Mike"

"Hmm really?" laughed Jacob "I heard you got close to him at the rock pools that day you all went to the beach...so maybe you'd prefer to dance with him"

"I'm not dancing with anyone!" she retorted "and I don't want Mike how many more times!" she exclaimed pushing against Jake to let her get down.

"Yeah that maybe so…" Jake replied his eyes dancing with delight at the pout that had appeared on her kissable lips "But it doesn't stop him from wanting to get inside your pants Bells" Just like me and every other son of a bitch in Forks he thought

"Jacob Black!" she scolded "Don't be so…so humph!" Her face flushed with embarrassment

"Only saying what's true Bells" Jacob replied unrepentedly "He wants inside your pants as do all the others" he whispered into her ear and she shivered in response as his hot breath ignited a million chill bumps in its wake. Quite suddenly he drew back and cocked his head to one side. "Embry he sighed "Seems like your dad is on the move"

"Oh the restaurant!" Bella replied she'd totally forgotten whilst lost in Jakes embrace. She tried to get down again but Jacob would not let go

"Come on I'll run you back can't have you falling over" he laughed loudly. They made it back to the carpark just in time to see Charlie wheeling Billy towards the Cruiser

"Bella there you are…" Charlie sounded mighty relieved "I thought you would be with your friends taking photos"

"Dad…" she answered hoping she didn't look too flushed from Jacobs attentive kissing…Charlie eyed her swollen lips suspiciously in response before his eyes snapped to Jacob then back to Bella

"Everything ok kiddo?" He queried his daughter looked a little flustered as she smoothed down her yellow gown her fingers restless…she had pulled her hair over one shoulder and was looking guilty about something. He decided to let it go… for now…

"Yes fine Dad honestly, it's been quite an afternoon and I can't believe I didn't trip and all." Billy caught her eye she could see he was trying not to laugh. Her cheeks blazed red in response. God was it that obvious what she and Jacob had just been doing she thought. She felt Jakes hot hand slip into hers and her breathing automatically slowed down

"Yeah so you did" Charlie smiled a little in reply he noticed how the two teenagers couldn't stop touching each other. So… he thought looks like its back on again I'll have to have that little talk. He cleared his throat thinking about his only daughter and sex did not sit well with Charlie "Ok then" he looked around the little group "Let's go…you ready Chief?" Bella looked astonished and Billy did not miss it

"Charlie has kindly invited me to the celebration dinner with you…if that's okay?" Billy winked at her

"Of course!" cried Bella "That's just….just perfect!" She turned to look at Jacob who stood there in the pack uniform of cut-offs and no shirt he'd said nothing to her about joining them but she hoped…

"I'll join you there" he smiled looking at Charlie "Once I've changed into something more appropriate of course." Charlie's moustache bristled as he looked at his old friend's son. Jacob was huge what was he now six foot seven and what on earth did they feed the young men down on the Rez these days? he wondered to himself. He shook his head slightly he was sure looking forward to seeing Jacob fully clothed for once besides the weather wasn't exactly warm and those boys always seemed to be half dressed…His cop instinct buzzed a little there was more to this than meets the eye he thought but today was not the day for questions he would just be watching a little closer from now on.

A short drive later Bella was so happy as she walked into the only a la carte restaurant in the area. Nearly everyone she knew was there with their folks and she was there celebrating with her family too. Jake squeezed her hand as they walked to the table Charlie had reserved and for the first time in a long while Bella felt light hearted and full of hope for the future. Her father had been right it truly was a special day…one she would remember for the rest of her life. She had finally graduated and it was time to move on with Jacob firmly at her side whether he liked it or not…

 _ **AN: Will Bella's happiness last hmmm that's the big question folks…?**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_

.

….


	14. Vampire

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and taking the time to leave reviews. Please continue to do so….oxo**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 14 – Vampire…**

Bella had just settled down to her entree at The Lodge when a voice she really did not want to hear rang out. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wasn't true… not here… not now she sighed resigned to the fact that any hope was futile…

"Oh my god!" Jessica whined loudly "I can't believe the audacity of the guy!" All heads swivelled in the restaurant to look in the same direction as the irate girl was pointing "That low down no good two timing, cheating rat" she was in full rant now despite her mother pulling on her arm and worriedly glancing around at the other parents. Jessica pulled away from her mother grasp and stormed towards the table where Bella sat, she felt Jacob who was sat beside her stiffen in response. Please no she thought this couldn't be happening not today of all days.

Bella glanced nervously at her father who had turned around in his seat to see what all the commotion was about. She saw the tell-tale signs that Charlie was not amused as he straightened up shoulders back and his moustache bristled. Bella held her breath as Jessica totally ignoring Charlie's pointed stare pushed in between him and Jacob. A furious Charlie stared at Jessica's back but the girl was in full flow nothing was going to stop her

"You!" Jessica hissed at Jacob "You cheat on me with her of all people!" she jabbed her finger at Bella. "Edward Cullen's cast off!" Her voice so high pitched it was almost a scream. A few snickers could be heard around the restaurant but soon stopped as Jacob unfolded from his seat and stood ominously staring at Jessica his chair almost tipping backwards in the small space

"That's enough Jessica!" Jake's voice was cold and an edge of danger permeated every word. Jessica's mouth snapped shut as she looked at him tears forming in her eyes. It was clear to Bella that the girl wanted him desperately and urged on by the insidious imprint…

"You would abandon me for that…that cheap slut!" She cried. That was enough even for Charlie who stood up his knife clattering down onto his plate, bread roll falling to the ground. Bella closed her eyes if only the floor would open her up and swallow her whole…a blush rampaged onto her cheeks as all eyes in the room fell upon her.

"That's enough Miss Stanley!" Charlie barked. Jessica eyed him with total disdain then flicking her long hair behind her shoulder's turned away completely ignoring him. Chief Swan wasn't gonna get in her way same for his weak insipid daughter. Her eyes returned to Jacob his face showing no emotion what so ever stared right back at her with cold dark eyes but she soldiered on blind to everything but her own needs

"Your daughter Chief Swan stole my boyfriend!" she whined "He doesn't want to be with her she made him leave me by fu…." She didn't get to finish her sentence Charlie's voice cut in

"I doubt very much" said Charlie with as much calm as he could muster and he nodded towards a huge glowering Jacob "That Jake here can be made to do anything against his wishes don't you?" Jessica's bottom lip wobbled slightly as she made puppy dog eyes at Jake but to no avail. "Now if I were you…" Charlie added "I'd go back to your family and enjoy your celebration meal just like the rest of us are _trying_ to do"

"I'm so sorry Chief Swan" Jessica's father pulled at her to follow him "Please sit down with your lovely daughter." He smiled at Bella but it was empty and mainly for her father's benefit. Jessica meanwhile still looked like she was about to say something else but her father pulled her away practically frog marching her towards her mother who had already collected their coats

"Any more nonsense Mr Stanley" Charlie warned as father and daughter retreated to the back of the restaurant "And I'll be forced to take action". As if to make a point he glanced around the room his moustache twitching the vein on his brow throbbing. "Can't a man help his daughter celebrate and eat in peace?" he added before taking his seat once again. Unsurprisingly the other diners immediately became focused on their plates. Within moments quiet conversation had resumed and the sound of cutlery moving on china filled the air.

Bella swallowed hard. She felt awful and she knew from the way Jacob was sitting that he wasn't feeling too good either. He had been doing so well too since he had rejected the damn imprint. She placed her hand on his broad thigh under the table and lightly squeezed it, to show her support. He glanced at her, smiled a little then patted her hand before pushing it away as his eyes flickered towards the end of the large room. With a loud sigh he forced himself to look at his plate again but the tension was rolling off him in waves. Bella stole a glance at Billy who was looking at his son worry etched on his face.

As her eyes flickered back to Jake her breath hitched a little as realisation dawned. How could she have been so insensitive to his feelings? The imprint would be pulling at Jake to go over and comfort Jessica who could be heard quietly crying and throwing glances his way in a desperate attempt to get his attention as her father paid the bill. Jacob forked his food around his plate. The last thing he needed or the imprint would allow thought Bella was the touch of another female even if she was his best friend.

As if to drive that very point home Jacob suddenly rose from his seat and threw his napkin down his meal largely untouched which was a rare sight for a wolf "I need to get some fresh air …I'm…I'm sorry" he mumbled avoiding Bella's eyes

"I'll come too if you like" Bella offered. Jake shook his head "Please" Bella went on "I'd like to…"

"No I need to be alone!" he snapped then his features softened slightly "Just give me a few minutes Bells okay?"

"Sure" Bella replied she pushed a small smile onto her face but inside she was crying. Damn you Jessica Stanley she thought as Jacob walked out without a backward glance. She couldn't help it but as she watched him leave her mind drifted back to the forest and how he had kissed her this afternoon. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Bella really thought they had made some progress in their budding relationship but the curse of the imprint had crushed that. She sighed as her eyes returned to her own plate. Tomorrow she would go see Old Quil. Whatever was needed to save Jacob she would do it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father

Charlie had watched the exchange between Jacob and Bella with interest. To be honest he was starting to feel like he had whiplash he couldn't keep up with where the two youngsters were heading with their relationship. One minute it seemed like they were in love the next it was all off. He glanced at Billy who merely shrugged his shoulders he hadn't got a clue either. One thing for sure he didn't like to see Bella looking so down not today of all days…

"I'm sorry Bells…" he began "That stupid girl has nearly ruined your day but only if we let her ok?" Charlies face was serious this was his little girls moment and the Stanley's were not gonna ruin it for her. Bella tried to smile as Charlie grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She glanced across the table at Billy who having watched Jake leave now looked at her with troubled eyes.

"Your dad's right Bella" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "Don't let the silly girl get one up on you. Jakes grown up now he knows what he wants and Jessica Stanley is most definitely not it" He jutted his chin in the direction of the Stanley's who were leaving the restaurant Jessica still crying was sandwiched between her parents who were apologising to everyone on their way out. Bella nodded but she still felt uneasy. Jessica was Jakes imprint after all. It was obvious the girl was suffering and being kind hearted Bella cared enough to feel bad for Jessica even if she didn't like her very much. She knew what the pull of an imprint could be like after all look what it had done to Sam and Leah…

After the Stanley's had left Bella continued to eat her meal in silence her mind in a whirl until unable to continue the act a moment longer she excused herself to use the ladies room. She just needed to get away from the covert glances her fellow students and their parents were giving her. She knew damned well that she was the subject of the quiet conversation of every table in the restaurant.

Bella moved quickly towards the sanctuary of the ladies it felt like a walk of shame as she avoided eye contact even Angela's who bounced up and down in her seat trying to get her attention. She kept her head bowed looking at the ground. Right now she didn't have the energy to engage in small talk. Moments later locked in the cubicle Bella heard the main door to the bathroom open and two girls enter.

"Oh my god!" one of them exclaimed "Can you believe it I mean Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan arguing over some Rez rat." The other girl giggled loudly in response

"But damn" she sighed "You've got to admit the guy is hot did you get a look at his body straining under that white shirt I mean wow!

"You wanna go native now?" the other girl laughed "Didn't think you had a thing for life on a run down Rez." Both girls giggled again. Bella felt her heart rate quicken that was Jacob they were insulting and she didn't like it one little bit…

"Point is…" said the other girl her voice a little sarcastic "I can totally see where Jessica is coming from I mean what's a guy like him doing with a girl like Bella Swan? First it's that gorgeous Cullen guy now it's the Rez version of "The Rock" Seriously have you looked at her? She dresses like a boy so drab and as for her complexion she sure needs some fake tan" she sighed loudly "I really can't see anything special but every boy at school seems to be interested in her"

"Maybe…" Said her friend; lowering her voice a little. "Maybe they want her for another reason and that what Jessica said is true." There was a moments silence then she lowered her voice a little "I think Bella Swan lets anyone fuck her the Quileute guy included after all she let Cullen until he got bored with her or so I've heard"

"Maybe" suggested the other girl "Bella Swan is the Forks High go to slut for every horny guy" The two girls giggled a little then the door slammed they had gone.

Bella stood behind the locked cubicle door her throat tight. She flushed the toilet and unlocked the door. Washing her hands she caught sight of herself in the mirror. The two girls were both bitches she decided after all they must have known she was in the cubicle. She drew in a long breath as she looked into the mirror. Slowly turning her head first one way then the next she looked a little closer at the face that impassively stared back.

The girls were right she conceded to herself what did Edward let alone Jacob see in her she _was_ plain…Jessica might be a queen bitch but there was no denying she was very pretty. "Fool" she mumbled to herself "And there you were about to make an even bigger fool of yourself by going to see Old Quil too" She took another look in the mirror "Time to make a decision about College…" she said out loud "You bring nothing but trouble to everyone you get close to" she told her reflection. Sad brown eyes stared back at her. Tomorrow she thought she would accept that place at Washington and get out of Forks for good.

000

Bella played with the chocolate ice cream she had ordered and Billy watched her as he sipped at his coffee. Jacob had re-joined them after the Stanley's left but towards the end of the meal Charlie had received a call from the station which he could not ignore. Two hikers had been found dead in the forest just off one of the main hiking trails. Animal attack apparently he had told them but something about it disturbed Bella and it clearly worried Jacob too although he tried to act otherwise.

Charlie had insisted everyone stay and enjoy their meal as he left for the station. Luckily Jacob had brought Bella's truck over after he had gotten changed as he couldn't exactly run over in wolf form. She sighed again then pushed the dessert away. Shortly after Charlie had gone Sam came for Jacob he needed to gather the pack. What had started out as a wonderful day had dramatically taken a turn for the worst. What else can go wrong she wondered to herself? Billy reached across the table and squeezed her hand jolting her out of her thoughts

"Chin up Bella" he sighed "I'm sorry your special day had to end like this."

"It's okay Billy" she smiled a little "It can't be helped and those poor hikers…" She left the rest unsaid

"What do you say we go back to my place?" Billy ventured "You can wait for Jacob besides we have no idea how long Charlie will be out maybe its best you don't go home alone?" Bella nodded she really didn't want to be on her own tonight but there again she didn't want to be near Jacob he was still acting weird around her and had barely uttered a few sentence's in her direction during the meal. She could stay for a while she reasoned with herself then leave at soon as Jake returned.

"That sounds good thanks Billy" she replied trying to sound enthusiastic "I'll just call the waitress over." She raised her hand and waved a little. The waitress came bustling over

"Everything's settled dear "she said as she handed over the bill "Chief Swan called a few minutes after he left to give us his card details". Thanking her Bella helped Billy walk the short distance out of the restaurant and into the carpark.

There had been another reason besides keeping Bella from being alone and on the drive home Billy thought about the conversation he was going to have with her. Old Quil had shared his findings and Billy knew the part Bella was destined to play both with his son and the Wolf pack. He glanced across at the small girl he just hoped Old Quil was right and she was strong enough to take on the challenges that awaited her. He also knew his son and Jacob would fight it he wouldn't want any harm to come to Bella in fact they had discussed the future only last night…

The inevitable rain began to fall and the skies darkened as Bella pulled onto the highway switching on the headlights of her old truck. Within moments the rain was lashing down so hard she could barely see the vehicle in front of her and when it took the next exit the weather seemed to close right in. She shuffled in her seat and fiddled with the heating as a cold shiver ran down her back. With her eyes focused on the road ahead she did not see what her body sensed… the creature that was running at the same speed of the truck on the inside of the highway. Neither did Billy for that matter. He stared ahead as he recalled the conversation with Jake from the night before…

" _I've been thinking…" Jake had begun not wanting to look Billy in the eyes as he spoke "I can't let Bella give up everything for me she needs to go to college"_

" _But you love her son…" Billy had replied as his son stiffened in response his eyes glinted gold as the wolf neared the surface_

" _I love her enough not to tie her to this life and me" He gestured at himself in an offhand way "I'm nothing but an animal we both know that and she deserves better especially after Sam and Emily" he said nothing more both Father and son knew the score and the damage Sam's wolf had inflicted._

" _Let her choose son…" Billy sighed "Bella is stronger than you think, she always knew more than she let on you know that too "Jacob had nodded and said nothing more but underneath he was determined that Bella had the chance in life that had been abruptly taken_ _from him. He loved her enough to set her free… she was bright and beautiful she deserved more than life on a run down Rez with a half man_ _half beast_

Something ran across the road the headlights catching a gleam of red and Bella abruptly swerved to avoid it bringing Billy out of his deep thoughts with a start. She glanced at him fear in her eyes they were just a mile outside the La Push treaty line and something felt wrong… _very wrong_. A loud thump from the flatbed behind the cab made her gasp loudly in alarm. "Did you hear that Billy?" she asked looking into her rear view mirror hoping to see what was going on. Bella recoiled in shock she could see the black dreadlocks of Laurent moving wildly in the wind as he peered in through the back window of the cab.

"Vampire!" she rasped. Billy looked behind him but saw nothing, the pouring rain was making seeing anything outside virtually impossible. He was just about to try to talk Bella down when Laurent's face appeared at the window beside her. Billy's eyes widened in disbelief as Bella cried out in shock and with her attention focused on the vampire hanging onto her driver door the old truck careered across the highway straight into the path of a huge logging truck… somehow she managed to pull on the steering wheel bringing the old truck back to the right side of the road and missing a collision by a hairs breath.

Her eyes snapped to Billy who looked as tense as she did. Bella bit down hard upon her bottom lip determined to hold onto the scream that percolated up from her chest as she pushed her foot flat to the floor the old truck groaning loudly in response. Undeterred by the swerving of the vehicle and to Bella's utter dismay Laurent appeared again at the side window grinning at her his red eyes gleaming. With an almighty crash he smashed the glass with his fist, spraying pieces all over her and Billy as rain and wind filled the cab…

"Bella…" Laurent smiled "We meet again" His left arm snaked in and tried the lock but before he could open the door he turned his head to look behind the truck. "Fuck no…how did they know?" He hissed then added "I'll be back dear Bella and that's a promise I intend to keep" He swiftly climbed up on top of the cab jumping down onto the flat bed behind to confront whatever it was that needed his immediate attention

Billy looked to his right he could see the outline of a large wolf keeping pace with the truck just as another almighty crash could be heard from behind and Bella saw both a wolf and vampire tumble off the truck onto the highway behind. She glanced bewildered at Billy her resolve was slipping… she was gonna scream…

"Keep driving!" Billy commanded he had seen what had happened in the nearside mirror "Bella don't look back keep driving!" he ordered louder in that deep bass voice of his. He could see the poor girl was trembling with fright her complexion a deathly white. He let out a huge sigh of relief as two more wolves appeared at the side of the truck the pack were running them home and he thanked the Great Spirits. He reached across for Bella's trembling hand that held onto the steering wheel with a tight deathly grip

"It's okay…" he breathed "Whatever that was back there has gone. The pack's outside just beyond the tree line." Bella glanced at Billy as the air escaped from her lungs in a rush of relief. Turning off the highway the old trunk bounced along the badly maintained Rez road. They were on tribal land at last and she could see a large grey wolf running beside the truck… The little red house came into sight just as a huge russet wolf leapt across the road in front of them. Bella hit the brakes and before she could make a move her door was nearly ripped off its hinges as a frantic Jacob pulled her out of the cab and into his arms. He caught sight of his father and nodded a little before concentrating his efforts on a clearly terrified Bella who crumpled in his arms…

"You're safe honey" he murmured peppering her face with tiny kisses "It's ok I've got you" Bella said nothing as she buried her face into the heat of Jakes neck her heart was hammering in her ears. Jacob kissed the side of her face his eyes quickly running an infantry of her body. Carrying her bridal style he moved towards the house as Quil helped Billy down from the truck.

Once inside Bella finally felt safe enough to let go and tears began to fall as Jacob quickly slipped on a pair of cut-offs before pulling her closer to his body. Sitting on his lap in the small kitchen Bella snuggled into his warmth and inhaled his musky scent. He chuckled low as he placed a small kiss upon her cheek.

"You ok now honey?" he asked Bella gave him a small nod in response but her bottom lip wobbled a little telling a totally different story. Jacob didn't miss it either he knew from the scent of adrenaline and the pumping of her heart… she was shit scared…terrified even. He softly kissed the top of her head pulling her closer.

Paul entered the kitchen clearly agitated about something and Jake moved to place Bella on a chair so he could go talk to his pack brother outside but Bella clung to his broad neck her legs quickly wrapped around his waist clearly he was going nowhere without her if she could help it…

"Please don't leave me Jake…" she pleaded in a small voice "Don't leave me alone"

"Billy is in the other room" Jacob replied "And the pack is outside no one is gonna get to you Bella I promise" he tipped her chin up so he could see her eyes but Paul shifted uneasily taking Jacobs attention away from Bella again. She covertly glanced at Paul through her long hair and noticed the slight shake of Pauls head to an unspoken question from his Alpha. Jacob tensed slightly in response and Bella knew whatever it was it wasn't what Jacob wanted to hear.

As Paul left Jacob sat them down again on a chair next to the small wooden table and Bella snuggled into his hot body again. Everything about him made her feel safe but she still felt cold. Truth was… more than anything she wanted Jake to pull her closer and never let her go. He frowned a little in response to her actions. He'd never seen her so scared …or so needy and something about that made her all the more adorable and he wanted her…big time…

"You did so well Bella I'm so proud of you honey" Jacob whispered in her ear as he placed soft open mouthed kisses on her neck and along her jaw. She turned her face in response and Jacob kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back he smiled clearly satisfied with himself and secretly loving the fact Bella needed him so close "There I can feel you're calmer must be my expert kissing" he chuckled as he nuzzled her face. Bella went to say something but Jacob silenced her as he placed his mouth over hers. She moaned loudly as his hot tongue slid into her mouth. He was _definitely_ doing a good job of distracting her she conceded and she _was_ feeling a little calmer…

The sound of wheels moving across the floor made Jacob end the kiss. He glanced at his father who had wheeled his chair into the small kitchen. Billy poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels "Well done Dad" he smiled "You both kept your cool out there" His father nodded at him before swirling the contents of his glass and downing it all in one large gulp. There was one thing Jacob felt compelled to say "Bella can't go back to Forks tonight" he practically growled "She needs to stay here where I can see her and protect her"

"I totally agree" Billy replied smacking his lips together as the after effect of the whiskey hit him. Jeez he needed that it's not every night you get ambushed by a vampire he thought "Charlie will no doubt be out most of the night and well…" His words hung in the air "Bella shouldn't be left alone not after what happened on the Highway" Jacob nodded then looked towards the back door that was slightly ajar and where most of the pack had gathered in the yard.

"Quil, Paul Colin you need to go on patrol Sam Embry and Jared will relieve you at dawn." Jacob called out to the pack "Thanks for tonight guys we just need to keep hunting". Jacob got up and taking Bella into the living room she finally allowed him to place her onto the sofa alone. She had calmed down some, her heart rate was almost back to normal but her worried brown eyes looked up at him as her fingers fiddled with the pretty top she was wearing and a sweet blush had warmed her cheeks. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her and he really didn't want to leave her right this minute but…duty called

"I need to talk to Embry and Jared then I'll be back for you" he watched her face as Bella's breath hitched a little in response to his words. Jacob turned for the door and her huge brown eyes followed his movements her face a mask of worry. "I promise I won't go far" he soothed "I'll be back before you even miss me"

Coffee?" Billy asked searching for some normality as he wheeled his chair into the living room. Bella nodded in reply as she watched Jacob disappear out of the door already she felt so cold without him. She wanted him back…she wanted no _needed_ his kiss like the very air that she breathed. Feeling embarrassed in front of Billy who winked at her as if he could read her thoughts, she made a move to stand up and get the coffee going…

"No Bella you stay there I'll make the coffee" said Billy

"No let me Billy…please. " Bella answered as she stood up "It will give me something to do."

She stood in the familiar small kitchen and frowned a little. What was wrong with her she thought to herself clinging to Jacob like that, what must he think of her? Her face flushed at the memory she felt so embarrassed that she had wound her legs around his waist clinging on to him like a limpet and in front of Paul too.

As she switched on the kettle the terrifying image of Laurent hanging onto the side of the truck came back to haunt her and she sighed loudly what was she so scared of? After all she reasoned with herself it wasn't as if she had seen anything she hadn't seen before it was just… She took a deep steadying breath as she grabbed the jar of coffee…the realisation that she was being _hunted_ again like the time before hit her hard…. _James_ …a shiver passed through her body at the memory of the cruel vampire.

Turning she watched as Billy settled himself at the table "That was a close shave earlier wasn't it?" She breathed. Bella knew in her heart that it had been _very, very close_. She also knew deep down that the creature that had darted in front of the truck had been Victoria. Billy nodded his face grave

"Yes" he answered in that deep steady voice of his "I believe it was Bella but like Jake said you should be proud you kept your nerve you got us both out of there.". She fumbled for some mugs and poured the coffee…then

"I nearly lost control of the truck Billy and…" she stumbled for words taking a breath "I could have killed us both…the logging truck….I…"

"But you didn't Bella and that's what counts" Billy replied he placed his hand over hers "We are here we're alive and that's all that matters don't torture yourself over what might have been" Bella nodded a little pushing a steaming mug towards him. He smiled a little at her as he helped himself to milk

"Now" said Billy "Drink your coffee a hot drink will do you good" he watched her sip from her mug then added as he sipped at his own "You feeling a little better now?"

"Yes" Bella nodded as her eyes wandered to the back door. Billy smiled in response and shook his head a little. What was he going to do about these two? They so obviously loved each other he thought but both were being so stubborn. They needed a little push and a plan began to form in Billy's mind. I wonder what Charlie is doing this weekend…maybe a fishing trip is in order give the love birds a little space…

"He'll be back soon Bella" Billy soothed noticing how agitated Bella had become as the minutes ticked by just as Jacob chose that moment to step back into the kitchen.

 _ **AN: So some of you asked what about Jessica? Well I hope you enjoyed the scene at the restaurant. Even though Jacob tried to end it the imprint is pushing at the poor girl to get him back…So Victoria and Laurent are getting closer …and I totally agree with Billy Jacob and Bella just need to get together and soon (grief and I'm writing the story…I'll be talking to myself soon lol)**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	15. Admissions

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and taking the time to leave reviews. Please continue to do so I really appreciate it keeps me motivated!….oxo**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 15 – Admissions…**

Paul Lahote silently followed Jacob into the Black's small kitchen but Bella only had eyes for Jacob and she did not see the look of relief that flashed across Pauls face as he surreptitiously scanned her for injury. He hadn't got a good look at her earlier because she had been so wrapped around Jacob but his wolf was desperate to check her out.

Unbeknown to Bella it had been Paul's wolf that had jumped onto her truck and tumbled onto the highway with Laurent. He narrowed his eyes at the memory, unfortunately during the fall the dark haired vampire had got away but he knew it was only a matter of time before the pack finally caught and shredded him to kibble. But for now Paul needed to see Bella was ok for himself.

Bella had no idea that Paul had imprinted on her at least for now…Only moments earlier he'd sworn on his life to Jacob that she meant nothing more than a sister to him and his wolf… that it was a protective imprint of a brother not a mate. That had settled Jacob's wolf…only just…for when it came to Bella he was a possessive bastard but as a man Jake understood the pull of the imprint and how Paul felt. He needed all his pack focused and ready especially now. The two leeches were getting dangerously close to their goal, the earlier incident was proof.

Paul had practically begged Jake not to tell Bella about the imprint at least for the time being. She would need to be told sooner rather than later and Jacob knew how angry she would get if they kept it from her any longer than was absolutely necessary. It was only because of Victoria and Laurent's latest antics that Jake had agreed at all. The incident on the highway was enough for anyone to deal with let alone find out they were Lahote's heaven endorsed imprint!

One thing for sure Jacob was not looking forward to telling Bella about the imprint, he knew how she felt about Paul…it wasn't going to be easy but time was running out Paul's wolf was getting irritable Jake could feel the tension permeate the pack mind especially since the run in with the leeches. He needed Bella to know and accept him.

Paul stood by the door as he watched Bella sitting on Jakes lap her head tucked into his neck and her small hands enclosed by Jacobs. She listened with closed eyes as Jacob whispered sweet words of encouragement. He'd been gone just a short while but to the small girl he held in his arms it had felt like an eternity. Paul was about to turn and leave when Bella's worried chocolate brown eyes met his. With lupine hearing he could clearly hear Jacob quietly telling her how Paul had tackled Laurent. Her big doe eyes widened slightly and then she smiled shyly at him…fucking smiled! He gave her a quick nod his face a mask of restraint belying how he felt inside…that both he and his wolf were rejoicing their imprint was pleased with them.

Jacob softly kissed the top of Bella's head as his eyes met Paul's he nodded slightly and Paul waited…

"Bells" Jacob began "I'm sorry but I need to go out again and soon honey…"

"But you promised…" she whimpered her bottom lip pouting

"I know…" he replied "But the pack need me and as Alpha it's my duty to lead." Bella sighed loudly and snuggled in closer "But you will be safe whilst I'm gone. Paul is going to be just outside. That right isn't it Paul?" Jacob looked purposefully at Paul who nodded in agreement his dark eyes watching Bella's face for her reaction…

Jacob had felt Bella's body tense a little at his words. He knew how much she didn't like Lahote and given the choice she would have chosen anyone to baby sit other than Paul. As his Alpha and knowing about the imprint Paul was _exactly_ the _right_ choice. He would protect her with his very life.

"Ok" she whispered with Lahote so close she didn't want to look ungrateful. "But when are you leaving? You won't be gone too long will you?" Bella looked up at him and Jacob kissed her lightly on the lips in response. He chuckled a little relishing how much she needed him right at this moment

"I'll be back before you wake up honey" he smiled "And we can have breakfast together." She smiled back at him already planning to cook a massive amount of food including pancakes Jakes favourite. Jacob stood placing her back onto the kitchen chair. "Now I want you to go and settle yourself in my room" he said to her "You're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"Where are you sleeping?" Bella asked as she straightened up and looked him in the eye, she dared to hope…

"On the sofa in the living room" he replied and seeing the look of horror pass across her pretty features added "I'll be fine Bella really"

"But you can't sleep on the sofa!" she exclaimed "No way Jake let me sleep there I won't kick you out of your own bed" Bella had slipped off his lap and was standing hands on hips. Paul smiled a little as he quietly slipped out the back door. That was more like the girl he knew she was obviously getting over the shock of the earlier incident…As he phased into the wolf he barked a laugh as with voices raised his Alpha and imprint fought on…

"No you are in my bed and that's the end of it" Jacob had his arms folded across his broad chest. He smirked a little at her nodding his head to emphasise what he had just said. Bella bristled in response, went to say something, but decided not to say anything else…for now… not with Billy nearby as the old guy wheeled his chair back into the kitchen. Somehow it seemed ungrateful…but she wasn't finished with Jake…not by a long shot

"Just take Jacobs room" Billy smiled at her seeing her look so uncomfortable "You're our guest and guests don't sleep on the sofa besides I heard Jacob say he will be going out soon pack duties and all" He glanced at Jacob who nodded in agreement

"Dad's right I can only grab a few hours Bells before I need to go" Jacob sighed heavily. With everything going on he was dog tired. A few hours solid sleep sounded like luxury at the moment

"But that's all the more reason to get some sleep in your own bed surely" Bella countered

"Maybe you should go and get a shower first then we'll see" Jacob replied maybe she would simmer down and see sense he thought to himself but at least she was almost back to her old self. Bella narrowed her eyes she knew he was trying to distract her…

"Well in that case…" she huffed "I'll need to borrow some things as everything I own is in Forks maybe I should go home after all and I can sleep in my own bed" her small arms were now crossed in front of her chest mirroring Jacobs stance. As she eyed him a flush appeared on her cheeks… Bella was being stubborn Jacob recognised the signs. Well he could be a stubborn son of bitch too he thought to himself

"There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet" Billy laughed trying to ease the tension and the standoff between the two teenagers

"Spare towels in the cupboard and I'll give you one of my old T shirts to sleep in so there's no need for you to go home at least for tonight" Jacob added. A smile danced at the edges of his lips but he knew better than to laugh he'd out manoeuvred her and he could see she was not amused either

"Humph!" Bella replied as she marched towards the bathroom Billy laughed out loud like father like daughter he thought to himself. As she disappeared into the bathroom both Billy and Jacob looked at each other relief evident on their faces, she would be staying the night after all where they could keep an eye on her. The hikers deaths had them all on edge.

Billy followed Jake into the living room where his son threw some pillows and a sheet down onto the old sofa, comfortable it was not…he'd get little sleep on that

"Why don't you put Bella in the twin's old room and sleep in your own bed tonight son?" He asked "I hate to say it but Bella's right you need some quality sleep" but Jacob just shook his head in response.

"I have to leave in a few hours anyways and besides the twins room hasn't been used in ages it's full of dust she can't sleep in there. My rooms best as I want to be close in case she has a nightmare." He rolled his lips and let go of a deep breath. "Even though she's looking a lot better after what happened earlier I wouldn't be surprised if she screams the house down tonight."

He turned towards the bathroom jeez he thought she'd only been gone for a few minutes but it seemed like hours. His wolf whined and clawed at his insides agitated…the man was no better…he didn't like the fact he could not see her. To be honest if Billy had not been there he would have been in the bathroom with her…

He rubbed a hand across his weary face what the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe he was just shattered but the pull towards Bella was getting stronger he needed to see her …fuck he needed to be with her. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then swallowed hard. One thing for sure he needed to get a handle on his feelings and fast. Leeches were on the prowl testing the borders and his pack. This was not the time for distractions…his wolf whined in disagreement but Jake just tightened the leash in response.

Bella stood in the bath and turned on the water faucets. The Blacks had a shower over the bath and a curtain that ran along the side. As the hot water hit her head and neck Bella sighed heavily in relief she was still tense "And who could blame me?" she mumbled to herself as the water sprayed over her face "It's not every day you are chased by vampires and nearly collide with a logging truck" After a while the heat and steam worked their magic and her shoulders relaxed

She used some of Jakes shampoo hoping he wouldn't mind and lathered up her long hair. That's when she discovered small pieces of glass from her trucks shattered window were still hidden amongst her curls. It prompted her to remember the events earlier and her hands dropped to her side as an image of Laurent's wild red eyes popped into her mind. Her breath immediately hitched in response…a hand flew to her chest…what was he had said before leaping onto the flat bed of her truck…? Then it all came rushing back…

" _I'll be back dear Bella and that's a promise I intend to keep"_

Bella closed her eyes and shivered a little, the hot water was starting to run out. She quickly rinsed her hair then turning off the water stepped out of the bath wrapping a warm bath towel around her small body. She caught sight of herself in the mirror wet hair trailing down her face and back, she wiped a little condensation from the mirrors surface and her eyes tired and worried stared back at her…God she looked a mess she thought as she started to gather up her hair pulling it back from her face.. A sudden knock at the bathroom door surprised her making her jump slightly and she scolded herself for being so jittery

"Bells you okay in there?" Jacob asked his brow furrowed. Something was wrong he could hear her heart beat wildly

"Um...ye…yes" she stuttered "I'll be out in a minute I'm just getting dry" More like getting my act together she thought

"You sure you're ok" Jake persisted "I can hear your heart Bella you're scared honey. What's wrong?" Bella rolled her eyes at her reflection in the mirror damned lupine senses obviously her heart rate had responded to her recalling Laurent's threat…it certainly _wasn't_ a promise…she took a deep steadying breath

"I'm okay Jake" she replied "Really I am ...I…just had some glass in my hair from the truck and I'm upset the window in my truck got smashed. The cab's gonna get soaked when it rains again" She lied crossing her fingers behind her back. He wasn't fooled of course but he played along…

"Okay honey" he sighed a little in frustration he wanted her to trust him with everything "I've left you a T shirt on my bed."

"Um okay thanks" she replied. He stood in front of the door and shook his head a little before turning to walk back into the living room. Billy didn't miss the look of concern on his face

"Bella will be fine" Billy sighed "She's stronger than she looks son you know that. She's always been a serious girl even when she was tiny…likes to think things through just like Charlie" Jacob went to say something but his mouth snapped shut as the door to the bathroom opened effectively ending the conversation... He watched as she darted into his room wrapped in just a towel and a bright red blush. He shook his head slightly and smiled to himself.

Within minutes Bella softly padded into the living room. Seeing the sofa and its pillows she turned towards Jacob and stood there fiddling with the extra-large t shirt he had given her to sleep in. It was so long it fell past her knees and she looked kinda cute but in a sexy way. She had braided her damp hair and it lay over one shoulder revealing the creamy skin of her neck and shoulder. The wolf growled in appreciation how he would love to bite that tender skin and Jacob couldn't help but agree…she was beautiful.

"I can't take your bed Jacob…" she began "You need to sleep before you patrol again."

"We've already had this conversation Bella and the answer is still no" he looked adamant but still she pressed on…

"But...I…"she started but he wasn't gonna let her finish…he interrupted his dark eyes flashed with undisguised humour

"No buts Bells" Jacob laughed then his face turned serious "My room _now_ " He sounded really assertive, not the Jake she knew. Her mouth popped open in surprise he'd practically ordered her to bed but instead of getting annoyed she found an assertive Jake was very attractive, sexy even and her imagination began to wander in response. She felt rather overheated in the thin T shirt. Blushing hard as if Jacob knew what she was thinking she looked up at him. He stood there looking every inch an Alpha male …Oh my god he's huge she thought and her tummy tightened in response…the tingles ran all the way to the tip of her toes. She squirmed a little…then

"Only if you promise to come with me" She blurted out triumphantly. Touché! She thought. Her big brown eyes watched his reaction. For a fleeting moment she saw him hesitate he looked kinda worried…oh no she thought she'd put him in a spot…he was going to refuse…

Jacob hesitated as he looked at her that was the last thing he expected her to say and it was exactly the last thing he wanted to do right now… climb into bed with Bella Swan…He seriously doubted he could keep his hands off her that close…and he needed to keep his distance …for now after all he'd promised himself no distractions…

The wolf struggled and clawed at Jake he was a horny bastard who saw this as the chance to claim the girl. Jacob desperately tried to bring his breathing and the wolf under control he folded his arms tightly across his chest in response and looked kinda fierce from Bella's point of view but she didn't know about his internal struggle. Of course she totally misinterpreted his reaction, her face suddenly fell and a look of pure rejection appeared…

"Okay, okay" He smiled a little holding his hands up in defeat "You win but I'll only stay a short while at least until you fall asleep." She smiled up at him in triumph as she turned and led the way. __

Billy smiled to himself as he rolled his chair towards his own room. They were dancing around each other again. It was quite comical to watch but he also knew that they needed to be together. Time was of the essence but he would get his chance to speak with Bella and soon.

Bella snuggled down under a duvet that smelt of Jacob. She sighed as the scent of the forest after the rain hit her senses soothing away some of the tension of her day. He always brought her calm… my personal sun she thought as she idly watched him moving around the room. He pulled off his T shirt over his head in that sexy way guys do and Bella was treated to the sight of his strong muscular back that tapered down to a firm back side enclosed in his tight cut-offs to absolute perfection. She involuntarily licked her lips and nibbled at her bottom lip as her eyes wandered over his perfect toffee coloured skin as he lazily stretched up towards the ceiling his muscles twitching with the movement showcasing his magnificent body…

She couldn't help the little gasp that left her lips… _Dear God he was a thing of beauty_ she thought and right this moment she just wished he would lay down and kiss her senseless. He slowly turned around to face her as her eyes travelled across his huge chest and taught abs down towards his cut-offs that hung low on his hips… she was mesmerised for a moment like a mouse caught in the sight of a cat…his hands moved to slide off his cut-offs and …she squeezed her eyes tightly shut making a little _eeep_ noise of embarrassment as a blush flooded onto her face.

Jacob laughed a little at her response. He knew she had been admiring his body and he had enjoyed giving her a little show too taking his time getting ready for bed. He flicked the light off before lying down beside her but on top of the duvet.

"Jake…" she whined "Get under the duvet with me please I'm cold".

Fuck he thought he had lain on top because he really didn't want to get that close to Bella. She was looking especially sexy tonight and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her deeply but he didn't know if he had the control to stop at just kissing. He closed his eyes in frustration Fuck it was hard enough as it was to keep his distance and here she was _lying_ in his bed…jeez he thought how many times had he fantasized about that…

"Please Jacob…" she begged knowing how weak his resolve was around her. The little vixen he thought to himself as she added "I need you close tonight" he rolled his eyes a little at her in the dark then slid beneath the covers spooning up behind her. A small contented sigh left her lips as his touch and warmth enveloped her mind and body "Mmmm…" she sighed again as she pushed back against him he felt so good. Jacob couldn't help but moan a little in response. Bella smiled to herself as she moved again willing him to take her in his arms but he still wasn't playing ball.

Jacob did nothing he was too busy biting his lip and trying to count from 100 backwards…then it hit him… _hard_ …the first wave of her arousal sweet vanilla and honey. He almost jumped out of the bed and run into the woods… fuck he was hard too just at the mere thought…he pulled back no spooning her now he thought she'd feel what he was sporting between his legs and she wasn't ready for that…but Bella had other ideas she turned around in the bed to face him

"Kiss me Jacob" she whispered reaching out for his face in the darkness. He took a deep breath part of him so wanted to take her in his arms the other wanted to head for the hills. His hesitation dented her confidence…"Don't you want to?" her voice wobbled a bit she was so unsure of herself…of how fucking mouth-watering she really was….With lupine eyes he could see her pouting those luscious lips of hers yearning to be kissed

Oh shit not now… he thought as something hard twitched in response…that part of his anatomy knew what it wanted and fuck so did the wolf who howled deep within his soul… _Claim her_ a voice sounded in his mind _fuck her and claim her_ …with enormous effort he resisted…he wasn't ready to take _that_ step he reasoned with himself…the pack needed him...the tribe needed him…he couldn't get distracted…besides he'd promised himself that he would let her go, leave Forks go to college live her life…she could do better than him that's for sure.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Jake" she whispered "I'll understand" except this time he could hear the sadness on her words

"I want to kiss you honey" he sighed his resolve was fading fast "More than anything in the world but I don't think I have the will power to stop there…" There was no fucking _thinking_ he knew he didn't. His hands itched to touch her soft body in intimate ways. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Why stop?" she retorted then he heard her take a sharp intake of breath her eyes widening in surprise at her own brazenness. Jacob smiled then leaning over he tenderly placed a small kiss upon her lips…one small kiss wouldn't hurt would it? He thought as he did it then…

"Coz believe me Bells" he whispered in the darkness "I want you more than anything else in the world but…" he sighed long and hard wolfs out the bag now he thought "It's not the right place or the time." He reached across and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. The moon chose that moment to shine a little light into the room highlighting her beauty even more. She was watching his face and he looked deep into her eyes of molten chocolate…his resolve finally slipped… fuck it he was going to hell now….the wolf howled… "When I make love to you I want it to be special."

Shit he'd said it what he really _really_ wanted to do… He could see and feel the blush that rushed up her throat and onto her face. Sex had never been mentioned before…he held his breath willing her to make the right reply…maybe he had overstepped the line…misread the signals…I'm fucked…he thought

"Really?" she whispered a small smile tugging at her sensuous lips

"Really…" he smiled with relief as he nuzzled her jaw" I love you Bella Swan and I want our first time to be special"

"I love you too Jacob Black" she giggled a little in response a little embarrassed as to where the conversation had gone. Jacob lent down and kissed her gently as her arms encircled his broad neck pulling him closer. As their lips parted so they could both take a deep breath Bella looked a little serious a small frown appeared on that pretty face

"Promise me… she whispered "Promise you'll make love to me I…I really want you to Jake" Jacob smiled broadly that was one promise he would have no difficulty keeping…

"Sure thing Honey" he breathed in her ear sending a million chill bumps down her side to settle in that hot place between her thighs where that funny feeling was back and it intensified with every touch of his hot lips against her skin. She sighed a little as he added "That's the easiest promise in the world" he kissed her again his hot tongue slipping easily into her all too willing mouth as another wave of her arousal hit him. Somehow fuck only knows how he pulled back ….resting his brow against hers. "Now sleep Bells…" he purred in her ear "You've had a long and eventful day….I'll be here when you wake up"

"Promise?" she mumbled already succumbing to the warmth of her wolf and sleep

"I Promise honey" he whispered as he lightly kissed her brow and snuggled her closer. Her breathing changed as she drifted into sleep…he was going to make her his and soon.

000

Bella awoke in the night the bed was empty and she felt cold. She got up and went to check the sofa just in case…but Jake had gone. She shivered a little and finding one of his old sweatshirts she pulled it on of course it swamped her small frame but it smelt of Jake and that was all she wanted right now.

She softly padded towards the kitchen as her mind wandered back to the conversation they had just before she fell asleep and a blush flooded onto her face at the memory. Jacob had finally admitted he wanted to make love to her…she smiled a little feeling small tingle's rush through her body at the thought, her tummy flipped…she wanted that too.

Wrapping her arms around herself as she entered the kitchen Bella realised that she had woken up because when Jacob left he had taken his heat with him, the bed felt so cold without a superheated wolf beside her. Unable to go back to sleep she set about making some herbal tea luckily Billy liked to drink it from time to time so she'd found some in the cupboard.

She glanced out of the kitchen window in time to see a grey wolf drop back behind the tree line. Lahote she thought as she remembered Jake saying he would babysit her. Bella frowned a little. Lahote wasn't her favourite wolf but… she mused he had fought with Laurent and now he kept her safe and for that she was grateful. Maybe she should try to make amends with him she knew in her heart that would please Jake too. His job was hard enough…without her alienating one of his wolves

The door to Billy's room opened and he wheeled himself into the kitchen

"Oh I'm sorry to have woken you up Billy" Bella said as she turned to greet him

"No problem" Billy replied "I was awake before you got up but hearing you put the kettle on I thought you might like some company now Jakes gone out." Bella blushed a little in response Billy would know Jacob had slept with her he would have passed the sofa with its untouched sheets and pillows on his way to the kitchen.

"Umm…yes" she managed to stutter "He said he would be going out on patrol" Billy winked at her the poor girl was a red as a beetroot and he found it endearing…

"I know how my son feels about you Bella and I'm guessing you feel the same way?" He asked. Bella nodded

"I love Jake…" she smiled a little "But he…" she faltered a little she didn't know how to tell his father that Jacob didn't want to get serious with her for the time being or at least she guessed whilst the pack were busy with the threat that Victoria and Laurent posed.

"He loves you too my dear" Billy nodded in agreement "It's obvious to everyone but.." and he hesitated for a moment and Bella stopped what she was doing her eyes snapping to his "You need to know he thinks it's unfair to tie you to a life here on the Rez when he can't leave bound by magic to spend his life here." Billy sighed loudly so much responsibility on someone so young. All of them were too young but he sat back looking proud. "It's a role he was born to take, his duty to the Tribe but it's also his sacrifice."

Bella nodded she knew that this was Jakes problem, he loved her but he was stalling giving her time to go if she wished. They both sipped at their tea in silence for a few moments. Billy swirled the contents of his mug and tipped it into his mouth. He placed the mug on the table with a satisfied sigh. Sitting back in his chair hands folded in his lap he started to speak

"I've been talking with Old Quil" he began "Seems he has found things that can help the pack from the old documents he has been studying…" Bella nodded a little she had recently resumed her visits to the old man and he had been extra excited that he had found something he needed to speak to Billy about.

"Seems like the Alpha of the pack doesn't imprint" he went on carefully watching her face

"Yes" Bella replied "Old Quil and I discussed this very point. An imprint would distract him. As Alpha he needs to be focused on the needs of his pack and his tribe."

"Precisely…" Billy agreed secretly pleased with Bella's explanation "And that's why Old Quil feels the current imprints are wrong, especially for Jacob" Bella sipped at her tea before placing it back down upon the table. She watched the steam rise from the hot liquid lost in thought, then her eyes lifted back to Billy's

"We think that's why his imprint with Jessica is so weak…" Bella began "Because of that Jacob is able to resist the pull."

"And when he finally took on his rightful position…" Billy added looking proud "The imprint became weaker"

"But…" Bella paused and looked Billy in the eye as she spoke "But you have to admit the imprint is _still_ in place Billy even though Jacob is Alpha the magic cannot be undone" She fiddled with the handle of her mug as she thought about the loathed imprint.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" he asked eyes twinkling a little. She just needed a little shove in the right direction... Her eyes narrowed a little as she studied him for a moment trying to see what he was getting at…trying to remember …when…

"Old Quil said the Alpha could _choose_ his mate" She began "It's a gift from the Great Spirits themselves" she stopped whilst she thought a little more then her eyes widened "He said when a wolf finds his true mate he can make her his for eternity." Billy breathed a small sigh of relief she was getting there he just needed to prompt her some more…

"But how can he make her his Bella do you remember my dear?" Billy asked. She frowned then blushed, her eyes dropping back down to the table her fingers seeking the safety of her mug. She shrugged her shoulders "I think you do remember Bella but I understand your embarrassment." Billy smiled as she shyly looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. She took a deep breath and returned her gaze to her mug

"When a wolf finds his true mate he can make her his for eternity by marking her" she practically whispered the last part. Billy nodded in agreement

"The wolf in the wild marks his mate so it makes sense that our wolves can do the same." Billy murmured

"Old Quil also said the mark would override everything else…" she added then frowned as she remembered Old Quils warning. "But it doesn't come without danger Billy it isn't an easy option in fact it's probably the last option when all else has failed." she sighed as Billy nodded he knew this was true too

"Yes Old Quil told me that the last recorded successful marking was by Taha Aki himself." His dark eyes so like Jacobs never left hers…and he saw realisation dawn in those pretty chocolate brown eyes of hers…

"The third wife…" Bella whispered. Billy nodded again now she was ready to hear what he had to say…must say

"Do you know how the wolf marks his mate Bella?" he queried still watching as several emotions flew across that pretty face. Bella swallowed hard and closed her eyes this was so embarrassing...why was he asking when it was obvious Old Quil had told him "I need to hear it from you child." Billy soothed as he reached across the table to pat her hand "I need to know that you understand the enormity of marking…its powerful magic after all…"

"The Alpha has to…" she stuttered slightly a magnificent blush flooded onto her cheeks "Umm...mate with his chosen one and bite her" the last part was barely audible but it was enough for Billy.

"What else did Old Quil say to you Bella?" He prompted. She closed her eyes and sighed her shoulders slumped forward "I know how Jacob feels about you and you have already told me how much you love him. You were sent here for a reason Bella." he squeezed her hand as she raised her eyes to meet his "Haven't you wondered why after all these years Renee suddenly decides you should live with Charlie…in your last year of High School of all times to choose?"

"It was a mutual decision!" Bella cried "I was giving Mom some space to be with her new husband"

"But you've never wanted to live here before Bella…" He pressed on "Be honest with yourself you even stopped holidaying here, made Charlie fly to see you" her head dropped what he said was true why did she so readily agree to come to the wettest place in the US? She had hated the cold and the wet…

"I…I…"She began

"Because it was all part of the plan the great spirits have for Jake, you my dear are part of that plan." Billy sat back in his chair a smug smile on his face "Except…" and his eyes narrowed a little "It all went wrong when the Cullen's rolled back into town. Sam wasn't supposed to phase first nor were you meant to meet Edward."

Bella sighed loudly contemplating what Billy had said after all the supernatural shit she had encountered here the possibility it had all been a heaven made plan didn't seem too farfetched in fact it fitted the whole damn thing…then _oh my god_ she thought…

"Jacob has to _mark_ me…" she stuttered as realisation dawned "Old Quil said so too…" Billy nodded

"But old Quil didn't share everything with you" Billy began and Bella's eyes snapped up to meet his "But maybe another cup of tea would be a good idea?" He held his mug up smiling a little. Those few words seemed to ease the tension as Bella rose from her chair and switched on the kettle…it was going to be a long night….

000

 _ **Ah…Paul's come to terms with his imprint on Bella. Poor Jacob that's boy is gonna burst soon if he doesn't take his relationship with Bells to the next level and what has Old Quil shared with Billy?**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	16. Spirit Warrior

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Well I'm back seems like I can't stay away! Thank you so much for your words of support. I'm in a much better place with this story and finally have this chapter out of the way. I just hope it's been worth the wait!…oxoxox**_

 _ **Ps :Twin268 yes I addressed Pauls viewpoint just for you oxo**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 16 – Spirit Warrior**

Billy watched as Bella placed the two mugs of steaming tea on the table then excused her-self to go to the bathroom. Rubbing his hands across his weather worn face Billy sighed loudly. He really wasn't sure how Bella would take what he was about to share but he hoped she would believe. His mind drifted back to that evening that he and old Quil had discussed how the imprint curse maybe lifted and the part Bella Swan was to play...

Old Quil had been a small boy when his father had taken him deep into the forest so he could witness the last wolf pack and _know_ the legends were true. His father had been a wolf in that pack, a chocolate coloured wolf too, the same colour as that of his own grandson Quil Atera the fifth. The wolf gene ran strong through the Atera line.

With less vampire activity on their lands the gene lay dormant until the Wolf pack and the cold ones became nothing but a story told around bonfires to entertain the young. That was until the recent return of the Cullen's. The vampire family had grown since their last encounter with the pack and this was the catalyst that fired the gene.

The cycle started again as a new Wolf pack was born in response to the threat, but this time much to the complete shock of the elders Old Quil included, the gene claimed its first female Leah Clearwater.

Because Old Quil had been around for his father's pack he had also seen imprinting first hand that's how he instinctively knew that for this pack things had gone terribly wrong…His own research into the pack legends had not only mentioned imprinting but also "Marking" It was a rare thing and not many himself included had witnessed a marked mate.

One thing he could be sure of… it hadn't been done in a very long time and that the very subject was considered _taboo_. In fact he had been taught that permission was needed from the Tribal Chief before a wolf could mark its mate and that nowadays permission would be sought from the Council.

Truth was the marking of a mate was sanctioned by the Alpha and in reality he needed permission from no one. The power of the Alpha was absolute but somewhere along the line that fact was hidden…until now…

Faced with the dilemma surrounding the present pack and from what he had seen and read Old Quil became even more convinced that the marking of the Alpha's mate was the only possible solution…because it not only claimed a mate it also infused the Alpha with even more power.

In fact the old legends spoke of a great wolf, one who appeared in times of great chaos and fear. The closest word in the English language to describe this wolf when translated from Quileute was _trinity…the power of three…_

It had confused old Quil when he first read about it after all he like the other elders recognised that the wolf consisted of two, the spirit wolf and the young man whose body it shared…but this _other_ wolf…he was made up of three parts…

 _The spirit wolf…_

 _The Sprit Warrior and_

 _The man_

Billy shook his head as he sat at the small wooden table in his kitchen he had hardly believed his own ears the night Old Quil had shared his knowledge…

"You of course know our legends well Billy…" Old Quil had begun "Many times I have listened to you tell the stories to the young of the tribe"

"Magic …" Billy sighed. "There is Magic in our blood" The old man nodded in agreement

"Exactly…my old friend. The Quileute are descended from the wolves and it is a spirit wolf that shares the bodies of our young men." Billy nodded that bit he knew and he wondered where the old fool was going with this…. "But…" Old Quill went on "My research tells of another entity the spirit warrior. You remember how our fore fathers could leave their earth bound bodies to defend the tribe in times of great danger?"

"Taha Aki!" Billy gasped "He and his men could leave their bodies to spirit walk" He stared at the old man almost in disbelief "But that has never been done…well not since Taha Aki himself left his human body which was stolen by Utlapa…the very thing that made him merge with a wolf!"

"Right again Billy…" Old Quil nodded "The wolf shared its body with the Chief, gave the spirit warrior flesh as it were and the Quileute wolf pack was born. But…" he added "Our young men they currently provide the human body in which these spirits reside. Billy looked blankly at Old Quil as he tried to absorb what the old man was saying

"And that makes the three?" He asked

"Yes" Old Quil replied "Let's look at your son the current Alpha from a different angle. Firstly we have Jacob the human, flesh and bone, your son. The great spirits gifted him a spirit wolf to share his body but now I believe it is time for Jacob to transcend… to become the spirit warrior he was born to be" Billy looked aghast

"Surely you're not asking Jake to leave his body?" Billy couldn't believe he was having this strange conversation with the old man. Old Quil smiled and patted one of Billy's hands in response

"Jacob is and always will be your son Billy but his destiny is to be something more. You cannot deny the changes that we have seen in young Jacob. First his phase into a wolf and more recently his move to Alpha." The old man laughed shaking his head a little. "That was only a matter of time too no way would his Alpha spirit wolf continue to bow to the lesser wolf of Samuel Uley despite Jakes young age."

Then the smile disappeared as his face grew serious "We are lucky that Jacobs personality over ruled the wolf that day my friend. In the fight for Alpha Jacob was quite capable of killing Sam, as the wolves would do in the wild." Both men sat silent for a while it never failed to surprise them that their young men could be ruled by such strong lupine instincts, that at such times their humanity could be lost…

"He grew again…" Billy had mumbled breaking the silence "After he became Alpha both as a human and wolf." He shook his head in almost disbelief "His wolf is enormous Quil." He almost whispered the last part a little in awe. The old man once again nodded in delight. "But…" Billy added "Since that night Jake is unsettled…angry… he's been acting out of character."

"As I feared" Old Quil sighed "He needs unity Billy… he needs to unite the different parts of his soul and we need to finally break the cursed imprint that lingers in his heart. That my friend is where his future mate plays an important role…"

"Mate…?" Billy had queried "What mate?" The old guy rolled his eyes then shook his head a little at how slow his old friend was on the uptake

"Bella Swan…she is the Alpha's mate Jacob has chosen her." Billy looked horrified for a moment "I'll put it bluntly Billy the old man sighed "Jacob needs to make Bella his mate and sooner rather than later not only for himself but also for the sake of the pack and the tribe. Things will only get worse for him and one part …the strongest part…will over rule the others for supremacy" He closed his eyes and sighed "And I can't promise that part will be the human either" Old Quil didn't say anymore he let that thought sink in…

"But she's not even Quileute Quil" Billy blustered "The girl owes the Tribe nothing" He sighed loudly he loved Bella like a daughter but what Old Quil was implying he simply wasn't comfortable with it she was after all his best friends only beloved daughter "They're both so young.." he started

"Back in the day Billy…" Old Quil interrupted "They would have been seen as old enough to marry and have children…" Billy shook his head but Old Quil continued "He needs her Billy and I suspect Bella is feeling the pull too. The fact she is pure will only intensify the magic"

"But this is 2017 Quil!" Billy's voice boomed around the room. "Charlie will go ape shit when he finds out that his daughter has to sacrifice her virginity for the sake of the tribe!" He wiped his hand across his tired face "I can't even believe we are talking about the girls virginity …"He sighed loudly then added "After all how can we be sure…I mean she dated Cullen and …" Billy didn't really want to think about it any further the thought of Bella with Cullen in that way disturbed him and a shudder ran through his body in response

"She's pure I'm sure of it" Old Quil tapped the side of his nose "Psychic abilities remember" Billy laughed a little and it eased the tension slightly

"What are you some kind of virgin sniffer dog?" he smiled but the smile faded as he lapsed onto thought about what the old man had said

"But that's not all…" Old Quil began. Billy's eyes snapped to his. Now what was the old fool about to say "Jacob…" Old Quil paused to correct himself "The Alpha Billy needs to not only take his mate but he needs to mark her too"

Billy's mouth dropped open "God damn it Quil mating is one thing but marking the girl that's a completely different matter it's almost unheard of has been for generations too not since…"

"Taha Aki himself "old Quil smiled smugly "With the female I believe to have been the third wife. Imprinting is _nothing_ …" old Quil lowered his voice " _Nothing_ compared to the power of marking…You've seen the signs Billy" he went on…"The tribe is in danger as it was in the time of Taha Aki. I have heard that some of our young men speak of giving up the wolf for their imprint, to be able to grow old with her. Even Sam considered abdicating in favour of Jake at one time" Billy nodded he knew that was true "The last time the pack gave up the wolf it resulted in the cold one attacking and killing Taha Aki's sons"

"And the sacrifice of the third wife to save the tribe" Billy added as the old man nodded in agreement

"Imprinting…" the old man went on. "Can be nothing but a runner up prize for the man not strong enough to carry the wolf with pride." He lifted his chin and looked Billy in the eye "The Great Spirits have a way of weeding out the weak Billy. Once they give up the wolf the line stops." Billy took in a sharp breath

"So as we suspected Imprinting is not the be all and end all as we have been led to believe and what we have told the current pack" The old man nodded in agreement as Billy frowned. He felt angry that they had lied to the guys, that imprinting wasn't exactly the gift they had made it out to be and as this round of imprinting had gone wrong it made it all a thousand times worse…

 _It was nothing but a fucking curse after all_.

Old Quil watched him digest what he had heard then added. "Bella needs to mate with Jacob and accept his mark it will calm him and push him onto the next level but you should know there are dangers, it could result in her death." Billy sighed this was all he needed

"Well there's your answer Quil" he sighed again "Jacob will never put Bella's life at risk"

"But he will" the old man smiled and sat back in his chair looking smugly confident "The cold ones will return and the one who loves her will attempt to take her away"

"How do you know this?" Billy scoffed

"Spirit journey my friend and believe me the cold one will return for her his prize. He is both drawn to and craves the life spark in her soul, the very thing he does not possess." Old Quil replied.

Billy scowled a little in response at Old Quil's predictions. This was something he had prayed would never happen, that the Cullen's would never return let alone their so called son coming back for Bella. He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. He loved Bella but even he had thought her at one time to be totally lost to Edward Cullen and that she would choose to become like them…forever undead.

He turned his eyes to Old Quil as his greatest fear once more became prominent in his thoughts… _that if Edward returned Bella would throw Jacob aside and go_ …

"Bella will choose Jacob" Old Quil sounded adamant as he nodded his head startling Billy from his dark thoughts. How did the old guy know what he was thinking?

"Don't look so surprised Billy Black" Old Quil chuckled "Anyone can see that girl is head over heels in love with young Jacob as he is with her. I have seen and read the signs my friend. Besides last time she was under the vampire's thrall" He reached out for Billy's hand "Rest assured Chief they love each other but Jacob needs a little push in the right direction and that push needs to come from Bella herself…"

Billy was pulled back from his memories as Bella placed a large pot of tea on the table in front of him

"Thought I'd better be prepared" she smiled as she took her seat again. "Billy laughed Bella was in a good mood for now…and taking a deep breath he began to speak…and silently prayed…

000

As Billy stopped talking Bella didn't really know what to say. She sat back in her chair as her shoulders slumped. This couldn't be happening she thought …it was too much responsibility…could she really step up and become the Alpha's mate, could she allow him to bite her as Billy had implied? And what about the Spirit warrior...who was he? Her poor mind was in a whirl

"Bella?" Billy murmured "Bella child are you okay?" His words startled Bella form her thoughts and she glanced up at Billy a blush evident on her pale face

"Um…Yeah" she mumbled "I mean yes I'm okay it's just…" She took a deep breath "It's just a lot to take in" Her big brown eyes stared into Billy's as if she were searching for something and whatever it was she seemed to find it. Her shoulders relaxed in response as she reached for the tea pot and poured another mug of tea. She motioned towards Billy's mug but he shook his head in response.

Thank the Spirit's Billy thought. When he had shared the story of the third wife he had wisely only skirted over the dangers associated with marking for now…but he needn't have bothered Bella was all about self-sacrifice…

Bella sipped at her tea "So I'm Jakes chosen mate…" she muttered seeking clarification mainly from herself. Billy nodded

"I think we both know Jacob is madly in love with you Bella" A small smile played on his broad lips so reminiscent of Jacob. It made Bella smile a little in response

"I love him too Billy…" she whispered "I love him a lot…"

"I know my dear" Billy sighed "But you also know how much he fights tying you to him"

"I'll never leave him" Bella sounded so adamant then she blushed and lowered her eyes to the table fiddling with the large T shirt she wore. "I can't go anywhere without him Billy…" she all but sighed "He's my life now"

Something deep within Billy relaxed with relief at her words. Old Quil had been right Bella Swan loved his son deeply. Maybe…just maybe this would work…

Bella frowned a little as she looked down at the mug she held in her hands the story of the third wife had resonated deep within her and then the frown disappeared as like an epiphany realisation dawned…

"I need to help Jacob move on…" she all but whispered keeping her eyes lowered "I've noticed the changes in him too Billy…sometimes it's not Jacob I know who looks out on the world." She blushed even harder her whole face blazed red as she recalled the incident in the garage…Jacob the man wasn't in control that night for sure.

Billy waited it all depended on this moment…she was almost there…

"Could you do me a big favour Billy?" Bella suddenly squeaked her big brown eyes settled on his. She had come to a decision… her mind was made up there was danger coming to the tribe and like the third wife Bella needed to take action to save the one she loved…Jacob…

"Of course" Billy replied "What do you need?" Bella took a deep breath

"I need you to take my father away for the weekend Billy whatever happens you keep him away. Can you promise me that?" She didn't need to add anything Billy got the message and he loved her all the more. He nodded

"I'll take him deep sea fishing we've been planning that for ages" he replied then added "And something tells me we might have a little engine trouble whilst were out there."

Bella smiled in response, the first rays of dawn were peeping into the kitchen…now all she had to do was tempt a wolf …

000

The early morning sun filtered through the trees of the forest there were few clouds today in the skies above La Push. Emily stood looking out of her kitchen window as she washed up her morning coffee cup. The small garden was looking untidy and the lawn needed cutting. She frowned a little. Since Sam had moved out there was no one to do the chores. Her eyes narrowed in response…

 _Sam…_

He was being difficult and she was sure Jacob Black was behind it but since her mother had gone home she had made frequent calls to work on his guilt about her face. Sam had come by shortly after the "accident" as everyone called it and he had been devastated by what he had seen. It would have been her best chance to get him back too had it not been for the fact her mother was there and Black had accompanied him.

 _Jacob Black_ …

How she loathed that young man and his simpering crush, Bella Swan the pale faced leech lover. Now there she thought were two people she'd willingly never set eyes on again.

Emily took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh because of Jacob she wasn't able to share her "news" No she needed to get Sam alone for that one. Gradually with patience and guile she had won Sam over knowing full well the imprint would help. He may be able to resist her pleas but the imprint was an entirely different matter.

It was her strength and Sam's weakness, his Achilles heel. After all look what he done to Leah. Broke the girl's heart at the insistence of the imprint magic and walked away without a backward glance.

A smug little smile appeared on Emily's lips as she turned to the oven, a batch of muffins were ready to come out and as she opened the oven door the smell of chocolate filled the air. She was feeling confident because Sam had finally agreed to come over and see her on his own… the muffins were for him, his favourite.

Taking the tray from out of the oven Emily placed the chocolate muffins on a cooling rack and arranged plates and mugs on the wooden kitchen table. She glanced up at the clock. In less than an hour Sam would finally be home. Emily had convinced herself that once she told him her special "news"…that they were having a baby… he would drop everything and move straight back into the neat cabin they had shared prior to the attack. There was of course one small flaw to her plan…

 _She_ _wasn't pregnant_ …

Emily kept herself busy as the minutes slowly ticked by. She swept the floor for the umpteenth time and rearranged the neat red checked table cloth. Everything had to be perfect in her honey trap because that is exactly what it was. She hurried into the bedroom and once again smoothed the crisp linen on the large bed; the new flimsy black lingerie she had bought was laid over her pillow. She fingered the fine lace and sighed. It really wasn't to her taste and she'd feel like a hooker when she wore it but… Sam would like it; he'd always wanted her to wear something just like it too. A smile edged itself onto her lips … it would so be worth it to get what she wanted.

Walking towards the small dressing table Emily caught sight of her face in the mirror and her breath hitched in response as her eyes travelled over the dark red scars that ran down the left side of her face. Taking her hairbrush she arranged her beautiful black hair so it swept over the damaged part of her face. Sam loved her waist length hair he had always complemented her on it. Hearing a loud rap on the storm door she rushed out into the kitchen.

Emily could see Sam standing on the other side of the door tall and handsome. The time spent apart had only enhanced his good looks and she was reminded of what had attracted her to him when she had first seen him with Leah. But now she thought he was gonna be all hers forever. The imprint prickled in her chest and she knew Sam would be feeling the same…it was time…she opened the door.

"Sam…" she breathed and smiled coyly at him on her best behaviour "Do come in" she pulled back the door to allow him access. Sam nodded slightly in reply as he moved forward graceful as a cat, avoiding looking directly at her face.

"Emily" he replied as his eyes swept the kitchen landing on the table and the chocolate muffins…His heart sank in response…he hadn't come here to play games. Emily had told him she had something very important to tell him, something that would affect the rest of their lives. He took a deep breath and just wished she'd get it over with so he could leave. His hand involuntarily drifted to his chest…fucking imprint it pulled and burned…

As she closed the door Emily caught sight of pale grey fur just on the edge of the garden where the forest met the lawn. Her eyes narrowed and a sneer appeared on her lips. Of course Black wouldn't let him come totally alone but he was here now in her kitchen and if things went to plan he wouldn't be leaving either. Tell that to your mighty Alpha she thought. Turning to Sam a sweet smile plastered on her lips she said

"Do sit down Sam I've made coffee" she motioned towards the table

"I'd rather not" Sam replied as he shifted from foot to foot agitated "I'm due on patrol in the next half hour." Emily forced another saccharine sweet smile onto her lips. _Clever_ Black she thought… very clever, no doubt an Alpha order too.

"Please Sam look I've made your favourite chocolate muffins as well" Emily pleaded as his eyes drifted to the huge cakes.

Jeez he hated those fucking cakes Sam thought to himself they were always dry as the desert and tasted like sawdust but the imprint snarled and pulled _tight …_ biting into his heart _._ He winced a little at the pain…

"Um ah ok" he finally conceded. What harm would come from taking just one? He finally looked Emily in the face as he pulled out a chair and sat down. The huge red scars practically screamed at him. He swallowed hard he'd been avoiding them since he'd entered the kitchen, the guilt screamed in his mind and the imprint lashed him severely

He couldn't help but notice that when Emily smiled it did not lift the left hand side of her mouth…that was beyond repair the wolfs claws had seen to that…he swallowed the bile that had risen in response and reached for a muffin. He took a small bite…fuck it was as bad as he remembered…

"Mmmm" he sighed "Delicious as always Emily" Feeling even more guilty he watched as she poured him coffee just the way he liked it …with plenty of cream. Placing the mug in front of him Emily proceeded to nibble on the muffin she had chosen for herself. Sam ladled two big spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee and stirred. He watched the contents spin.

"You said you had important news Emily" Sam began

"Surely that can wait for a while?" she replied "Lets enjoy our coffee and cake. It's been ages since I've seen you Sam." He sighed loudly in response this wasn't what he wanted…but the imprint purred…

"Emily…" he begun the imprint was pulling making him feel relaxed… he could feel his resolve slipping…" Look I need to leave here to patrol just say what you have to please."

Emily looked down at her own plate as tears gathered in her eyes... _oh I'm good_ she thought to herself willing the tears on…looking up at him she saw the look of pure devastation pass across Sam handsome features the guy was so full of self-loathing and guilt about what he had done…

 _And that was going to work to her advantage…_

"Sam…" she smiled sweetly "Sam I've asked you to come today because I have got very important news to share with you" she looked up into his eyes "Life changing news" she smiled a little as Sam gazed back his head tilted to one side in that lupine way they all had. He sat forward little, elbows on the table…

"Go on…" he replied "I'm listening…"

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered aware this had to be the performance of her life and she threw her _all_ into it

" _Sam I'm pregnant_ "

He didn't respond at first and Emily felt a little disappointed but then…

"You're sure?" He murmured his eyes widened with surprise. Inside he was reeling…fuck he thought. Emily nodded as she placed a protective hand across her stomach. His eyes followed the movement but he said nothing …he still looked shocked spaced out even…"How…I mean when?" he stuttered "When did you find out…?" It couldn't be true he thought…could it….?

"The morning of the um… accident" She whispered "That's why I was a little tense…I was going to tell you but Jacob had taken over as Alpha and well…" she sighed deeply and dramatically wiped at a tear. "It all went so wrong Sam when we should have been so happy"

Sam just stared in total disbelief… he was gonna be a dad? He didn't quite know how he felt about it apart from the ever present guilt that he had harmed Emily, scarred her for life...

Emily saw his indecision as a chance…she rose from her seat and moved around the table towards him. Sam watched her but didn't move a muscle to be honest he was struck dumb by the shock…his mind reeling… _trapped_ that's how he felt

"You're not happy?" Emily asked in a small voice as she stood next to him fiddling with her hands sadness on her face "It's a chance for a new beginning Sam, from the Great spirits themselves" she whispered letting the tears fall "We can be a family".

Sam unfolded from his seat standing tall and started to back away. This wasn't supposed to happen, things weren't going to plan and Emily started to feel panic rising…

"Come home Sam…" Emily pleaded the tears were real now… " _We_ need you." With those words Sam's heart and resolve finally burst. His baby needed him…his pup. He let the imprint wash over him triumphant once more. His arms wound around Emily

"A baby Emily…" he sighed and still looking a bit gobsmacked he kissed the top of her head pulling her closer "That changes things" he added as he pulled back to look at her "I'll stand by you Emily you know that don't you?" he whispered "I'll come home if that's what it takes"

That was all Emily had been waiting for she closed her eyes in relief lifting her face towards him and then …bending his head he kissed her lightly on the lips. Opening her eyes she smiled sweetly at him and taking his hand she began to lead him to the bedroom...

"Take me to bed Sam" she pleaded "I've missed you so much" Sam just nodded he was lost to the imprint …wasn't even thinking straight anymore when…

The storm door opened with a crash almost ricocheting off its hinges Sam swung around with Emily held protectively behind his back a growl bubbled up from his chest the wolf protecting their unborn pup…

Leah stood there her face like thunder then as she caught Sam's steely gaze she lowered her eyes and whined softly. It startled his wolf…enough to calm him a little at least

"What the fuck Leah!" Sam growled …"What do you want?"

000

 _ **It's a bit wordy but you needed to know what was behind Old Quil's theories. Wow Emily knows how to play Sam but what does Leah want and will the news of a baby be too much for her to take…?**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	17. The Talk

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for your words of support and wonderful review they really help me write this story. Yes imprinting is a crazy mixed up thing but things will get better I promise…**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 17 – The talk**

"What the fuck Leah!" Sam growled …"What do you want?" Leah held out a hand trying to placate him the wolf very evident in his features…"Whatever it is it had better be fucking good to excuse you barging in like this…" he added his canines were on show he was pissed. Leah took a deep breath one chance that's all she had…

"Sam please…" she implored "Please listen to me. I heard Sam…lupine hearing remember? She tapped the side of her head "I heard what Emily said….I heard it all" Leah jutted her jaw in the direction of Emily "Jut do one thing for me Sam look again think about it with everything that's happened are you _absolutely sure_ she's pregnant?"

Sam looked confused for a moment he glared at Leah as he pulled Emily protectively into his side the imprint tightened its grip in response and clouded his mind. His eyes flickered from one woman to the other… but the seed of doubt had rooted…

"Don't listen to her Sam!" Emily pleaded seizing her chance from Sam's momentary hesitation her voice soothingly sweet "Of course I'm pregnant…" she reached up and gently cupped the side of his face "we were trying for a baby you know that" Sam's dark eyes searched her face. He nodded slightly before returning to look back at Leah who closed her eyes and sighed in response he was slipping away damn the fucking imprint... Please Sam listen to your wolf… she silently prayed…

"What's it to you Leah why question Emily?" he asked but before Leah could utter a word Emily cried

"She's jealous Sam, she's trying to spoil the moment for us…she just doesn't want to believe in our baby"

"Sam…" Leah quietly spoke his name "All I ask is you trust your instincts Sam…please …the wolf… does he agree with Emily?" Leah watched as Sam turned to face Emily who stood gripping his T shirt. She shook her head as she looked up into his eyes…

"Don't listen to her Sam…please" Emily begged "Believe me what I've told you is true, don't listen to that bitter harpy" but it was too late…Sam eyes flickered back to Leah who stood holding her breath watching as he slowly cocked his head to one side in that lupine manner…Leah followed suit holding his gaze…

 _Together the two wolves listened …Nothing…just three heart beats in the room…_ _they sniffed the air nothing …time seemed to stand still as they stared at one another then realisation dawned…_

Sam was the first to react he pulled Emily's hands from his clothing roughly pushing her away from his body. She caught a chair to steady herself to prevent falling to the floor as he stepped back.

"Sam!" she cried "Sam please don't…I…" But Sam wasn't listening his mind was in a complete whirl. With his mind racing and his emotions shot to pieces he stood immobile his hands covering his face as he took a deep shuddering breath… just how low would this girl stoop when would she stop inflicting such pain? The wolf clawed and snapped at him to leave he'd had enough of the bitch…fuck the imprint he'd rather suffer the consequences of separation then be anywhere near her again.

Leah silently moved closer she could see Sam was on the edge and she really didn't know which side he would take.

"She's not pregnant Sam she's just trying to trick you" her steady voice cut through the palpable tension in the room. Her eyes met Sam's "I'm so sorry…" she mouthed bowing her head; the pain in Sam's eyes was too much to bear.

"Bitch you jealous bitch!" Emily screamed still trying to fight her corner "Don't listen to her Sam she's just trying to break us up…she's never got over loosing you!" She desperately tried to grab at Sam again but he was too quick dodging away from her grasp. He said nothing as he moved to the door but his face said it all…pure devastation...and as he turned to face Emily one last time pure unadulterated _loathing_

"Sam please…don't leave" Emily begged "We could be a family… please give me the chance I'm your imprint we're meant to be"

"Just shut it Emily" Leah growled her eyes snapped to Sam "Give up and go back to the Makah Rez, just leave Sam alone." She jabbed a finger at the distraught girl as she added "Mum was right you wouldn't do the pregnancy test when she offered it because there never was a baby you fucking crazy bitch" Emily's mouth opened to shout back when…

"Go!" Sam suddenly bellowed and both girls pulled up sharp their eyes snapping to Sam who hands were knotted in his hair, he was barely managing to control his wolf his whole body trembling from the effort. A small smile appeared on Emily's lips as she looked at Leah, her wild eyes had a triumphant gleam

"You heard Sam" She hissed towards Leah

"No it's _you_ who should leave and now! Sam pointed at Emily he couldn't bear to even utter her name quite frankly he never wanted to see the wretched woman ever again. His cold eyes captured hers and Emily stepped back afraid of what she could see lurking in their depths. "I don't want to find you here when I return" he added.

Emily's face crumpled her body sagged as she leant upon the table but Sam didn't notice, he didn't even look back as he ran through the doorway phasing on the fly into the black wolf. He just needed to get out of there…let the wolf free.

Leah ran after him only pausing at the edge of the forest to speak with Jared

"Tell Jacob what's happened" she said sadly "He needs to go after Sam he won't listen to anyone else…not now." She turned back to face the small cabin where the sound of a high pitched wail could be heard as Emily began to realise the enormity of what had just happened. Leah's eyes hardened as she pressed her lips together in a thin line she turned to face Jared who had phased. "I'll deal with Emily and speak to Jacob later." She snarled. Taking the cell from her jeans pocket she made a call. On the fourth ring Sue picked up…

"Mom you were right…" Leah rasped her own emotions shot to hell. Despite everything that had happened since the imprint a part of her would always care about Sam, besides he was pack, they were a family they watched each other's back. She took a deep breath and sighed…

"Emily's been faking it Mom there's no baby it's just a ruse to get Sam back." She nodded as Sue added her piece "Can you come over now? Sam wants her gone, we need to get rid of Emily once and for all…She listened to Sues reply "Ok see you in fifteen"

Having ended the call Leah turned and walked back into the kitchen to find Emily sat at the table her head in her hands sobbing loudly. She looked up at Leah this time the tears were real. Leah said nothing as she strode past the girl and into the bedroom as far as she was concerned Emily had brought it all upon herself. She pulled a suitcase out from underneath the bed and started to fill it with Emily's things. Opening the closet doors she pulled all of Emily's clothes out still attached to the hangers and stuffed them in the case before turning her attention to the large chest of drawers and finally the large bed.

Leah held up the sheer black lingerie she'd found on the pillow in disbelief. "So that was her plan…" She snarled loudly "Fill him with shit to get him into bed and hopefully nature would do the rest." With lupine strength she easily ripped the material in half then screwed the garment up and threw it into the suitcase. Emily chose that precise moment to walk into the room…

"What do you think you're doing!" she wailed as she pounced on the suitcase and began to pull her things out. But Leah pushed her onto the bed slamming the suitcase shut.

"I could ask you the same thing Emily Young" Leah retorted "Trying to trick poor Sam weren't we?"

"He owes me!" Emily shrieked "Look at me!" she pointed a finger at her face but Leah just rolled her eyes in response

"You brought that upon yourself!" she snapped "Sam's a good man and the way you have treated him well…" Her eyes lupine and yellow bored into Emily's "Quite frankly…" Leah added contempt written all over her face "You are lucky to still be alive" She snapped the locks on the suitcase shut.

"Maybe I would be better off dead!" Emily screamed "No man is going to want me not looking like this and it's all your fault as well Leah Clearwater your jealousy has ruined everything!" Her eyes glinted with pure malice "The entire pack knows you couldn't give Sam a child either that's why you're not an imprint but a wolf like the guys" For a moment Leah was taken aback by the pure hatred that emanated from her cousin.

In response to Emily's words Leah sucked in a breath her lungs seemed to have no oxygen left. Emily had hit her right where it hurt…her own insecurities about her place in the pack …Leah had always suspected deep down that she was a wolf because she could never have a child…she always thought imprinting was nothing but a glorified breeding programme for stronger wolves…fuck she hadn't had a period since she first phased …infertile and useless that's what she was…

"Enough Emily behave yourself!" The calm voice of Sue Clearwater cut through the tension in the room "Maybe you should step outside for a few moment Leah" It hadn't escaped Sues notice that her daughters arms rippled as she fought to contain the wolf.

Leah somehow got her shit together and with one last withering look at her cousin she ran out into the yard. Safe beyond the tree line of the forest she took the opportunity to phase and connect with Paul. He was miles away patrolling the northern boundaries but it felt good to feel him even if she couldn't touch him in person.

" _Leah Babe_ … _what's wrong?"_ It had to be bad for her to contact him like this. Leah felt his emotions infuse her mind his strength coursed through her veins. Taking a deep breath she shared Emily's vicious comments…Paul growled and snarled in reply " _I'm too far_ _away just hold on till later please…I love you_ " Leah closed her eyes and raising her muzzle howled log and low to the sky… in the distance two howls replied…

000

"So you and Leah eh…"Quil yipped in delight his large tail wagging to and fro "I'd never had guessed." Paul just snarled in reply and kept running he and Leah had decided they weren't gonna hide from the pack any more…but he still had a temper and if Quil pushed too far

"You lucky son of a bitch that girls got one hell of a body and a wolf too" Quil shared his imaginative thoughts about wolf sex when he suddenly found himself on the floor a rabid Paul at his throat "Hey come on dude" Quil managed to huff "I don't mean any harm"

"Then keep your muzzle shut" Paul snarled back his lips lifted to reveal sharp canines "Or you'll be running on three legs." Quil nodded his huge wolf head in response.

"Come on Paul it's just a bit of a surprise that's all" Quill whined as he got up and re-joined Paul on the patrol. They hadn't gone far when Quil just couldn't help himself… "So got any good scenes to share?"

Paul just growled loudly as he picked up speed running ahead "Oh come on man its hard with a two year old for an imprint I need to live vicariously through others" he whined but Paul was racing on…once patrol was over he was catching up with Leah before she left to patrol herself and as for Emily his wolf had no problem ending what Sam had started and so obviously couldn't finish…

000

Leah wasn't sure how long she had run for but when she got back to Sam's cabin Emily's mother had arrived with some young guys from the Makah Rez complete with a large truck. Sandra completely blanked Leah as far as she was concerned the girl was at the bottom of all this, somehow she had convinced Sam to leave Emily.

Leah stood out front watching the young Makah men ferry out furniture and other belongings to the waiting truck. Sandra was desperately trying to console a weeping Emily. She threw dagger like glances at Leah. Somehow in the midst of all this chaos Leah managed to get Sues attention.

"Mom!" Leah called out as Sue came hurrying over "We've got to stop them they're emptying Sam's house…his furniture…all his things"

"Leah…" Sue sighed as she placed her hand on her daughters arm. "I doubt Sam will even want to live here for some time let alone be worried about the furniture. Emily is leaving she's going home with her mother…let it go" Leah took a deep steadying breath her Mom was right when it was put like that what were a few sticks of furniture when it came to peace of mind for Sam?

Leah nodded "There's nothing more I can do here I'm gonna go soon Mom…I need to see Jake, find out how Sam's doing …the imprint..." Sue understood for despite what had happened, Sam was still bound by its magic. The next few weeks would be telling with Emily so far from the Rez.

"Let me know if you need me to help with Sam" Sue replied "It's going to get rough for him emotionally…" She left the rest unsaid as Leah sadly nodded in agreement.

"I'll just wait here until they go. I need to make sure Emily leaves Mom…I owe that to Sam" Leah looked at her mother for understanding and Sue nodded then reached out to hug her daughter.

"Karma…" Sue whispered in her daughters ear before hugging her tightly again. Nothing more was said as Sue turned and went back inside the small cabin but something deep within Leah's soul lightened at Sue's word's…finally the bitterness over Sam and Emily that she had carried deep within her heart was set free…maybe she could finally start to let go and build a future…

000

Jake was left speechless as Leah told him the whole sorry tale. He'd finally caught up with Sam on the cliff top where he had gone to seek solitude but the black wolf didn't want to share anything. Jake agreed that he could run wolf for few hours.

"What the Fuck Leah?" he growled his eyes angry as he looked at her. He shook his head a little rolling his lips in distaste. "So it was all a plan to get Sam back." He looked up at the ceiling taking a deep steadying breath. Sam would need careful management over the next few days maybe even weeks…fucking imprint would its curse never be lifted? He thought as his own weak imprint prickled a little in response which only served to irritate him more. He shook his head again in disbelief and imprints were meant to be a gift from the Great Spirits themselves….

"Emily was hoping to trick Sam into her bed so they could make a baby…" She tipped her chin in respect away from her Alphas gaze he was furious. In one way or another, the pack had been damaged by the whole imprinting charade. Leah hated anything to do with it; as far as she was concerned it brought nothing but pain and sorrow,

"Thanks to you Leah she didn't get away with it" Jake shrugged his shoulders " I know what that cost you and I'm grateful as Sam will be once he sorts himself out but now you need to go home and rest you're patrolling later to night." Leah nodded then quietly slipped out, leaving Jake to his thoughts.

Jacob turned towards Embry who lent against the kitchen work surface "Fuck Embry…" Jacob huffed "The fucking conniving bitch!" Embry nodded he too was gob smacked at Emily's behaviour. "Fucking imprinting…" Jake added. Embry said nothing then speaking quietly he said

"Look… I've got an idea…" Embry shuffled he wasn't sure how Jake would take it in his current mood but knew the pack desperately needed some R&R Alpha included. "Why don't we have a bonfire lift on the beach just pack…it will lift everyone's spirits a little especially the pups." Jake nodded a small smile on his lips…Embry was so attuned to the packs emotions.

"Yeah you're right Em "he breathed "It's been ages what with the red head and her friend". He strode towards Embry "Good suggestion "He smiled broadly as he grasped his friend's shoulder. Embry smiled little in return "Let's make it this Saturday" Jacob added "I'll tell dad"

000

Billy was delighted with the idea of a bonfire for the pack. He had just got off the phone with Charlie having persuaded him to go deep Sea fishing all day Saturday with the intention of keeping him out at sea all night. Things were finally coming together.

Jacob sank down onto one of the old chairs in the small living room leaning wearily forward he held his head in his large hands for a moment or two. He was so damned tired trying to manage everything twenty four seven. The two vampires were still on the loose testing the boundaries, Sam needed watching fuck only knows how he would cope with the separation from Emily now she was gone from the Rez she was his imprint after all. He shook his head a little rubbing his tired eyes letting go of a deep sigh as his own imprint faintly prickled in his chest and he absentmindedly rubbed a large hand over his heart.

Billy wheeled himself into the room at that precise moment and his eyes were drawn to Jake he knew his son was still bound by the magic of the insidious curse even though it had weakened since his acceptance of the Alpha role. For a few fleeting moments Jake looked so young and vulnerable even though Billy knew his son was more than capable of looking after himself he still worried as only a father could. He was just about to say something when the familiar sound of Bella's truck pulling up outside the cabin brought Jacob out of his deep thoughts.

Jacob's head jerked up and his dark eyes caught his fathers before they snapped to the door. How the fuck had he missed her approach? He thought shaking his head he must be more tired than he cared to admit. As the door opened and Bella walked in, he slowly unfolded from his seat stretching his tired limbs and walked over to greet her taking the heavy bags she was carrying. He looked at her a little puzzled as to what she had brought and why

"I'm cooking you both dinner tonight." she announced "Charlie is coming over later umm if that's ok?" she added looking at Billy.

"Sure sure" Billy smiled back at her "But you know you don't have to do this Bella I haven't poisoned my son or myself yet" he laughed as he wheeled his chair towards the kitchen. Jacob rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen with the bags of food he could do with a decent meal Billy tried but it was nowhere near Bella's food.

"Yeah not _yet_ …"Jacob emphasised the yet his eyes twinkling with mischief "But Dads right Bella you don't have to do this". Bella just smiled sweetly at the two men

"I would be cooking for Charlie and me anyways so what's two more?" She rolled her eyes then added "But if you'd rather I left you to cook your own…." She didn't get to finish the sentence

"No no Bells we didn't mean it like that!" Jacob protested "but…"

"Zip it son" Billy laughed "Let's just accept Bella's kind offer and there's a good match on later that the Charlie will enjoy" Bella smugly smiled up at Jacob before sashaying off into the kitchen.

"Put the two bags over there" she instructed as she began searching for saucepans and casserole dishes and Jake quietly complied.

000

With his huge arms folded across his chest Jacob nursed a bottle of soda as he quietly sat at the wooden table watching Bella moving around the small kitchen. Part of him longed to see her do exactly that every day but he still stubbornly hung onto his crazy idea of giving her the freedom to leave and live her life somewhere else away from all this supernatural bullshit…

The onions were browning in the pan and as she added garlic and chopped chilli's the kitchen filled with the most wonderful aroma. The chopped tomatoes had just hit the pan as Bella turned and glanced at Jake, his dark eyes captured hers holding her gaze for a few seconds only to break the spell as he smiled patting his lap. Shaking her head a little she smiled back before adding a little more oil to the mixture browning in the pan, stirring to stop it sticking and burning…

With her back to Jake, Bella added the browned ground meat to the glistening aromatic mixture and frowned a little. She couldn't help but worry about Jacob. She honestly couldn't remember ever seeing him look this tired and it bothered her that he was doing too much even for a supernatural being. The responsibility was weighing heavily on those broad young shoulders even though he tried so very hard not to show it. Adding some stock into the mixture and stirring one last time she transferred the whole lot to a casserole dish and popped it in the oven to cook.

Washing her hands at the sink she turned to face Jacob who had closed his eyes eased into resting by the smell of cooking and calm atmosphere she had created in the small kitchen. Bella quietly padded towards him knowing that he was fully aware of her approach. His blood shot eyes flickered open in response and he started to rise from the chair but Bella stopped him

"Stay Jake rest a while longer" she smiled as she cupped the side of his face in her hand. Jacob lent into her touch and softly kissed the palm of her hand rubbing his jaw back and forth in a supreme lupine gesture. It was at times like this that Bella became aware of the wolf that shared Jakes soul.

He gently pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck creating a tingling sensation that ran down to the very tip of her toes. God she wanted him Bella thought but now was not the time, pulling back a little she looked him in the eyes.

"You're exhausted Jake" she whispered pushing his long hair back from his eyes. It had grown some over the past few weeks…he was doing it for her of course…he knew she had hated his cropped short hair.

"I'm ok…" he protested "Besides I've a pack to lead…I can't stay too long after dinner" Bella placed a finger upon his lips

"Shhh…" She hushed then placed a soft kiss upon his full lips pulling away all too soon with a delicate smack of moist skin. Looking into his deep brown eyes she sighed then spoke "But if you don't look after yourself Jake…" she paused softly kissing him again infusing him with her love "The whole house of cards will fall" Bella raised her eyebrows and nodded a little to emphasise her point "Who will protect the tribe then hmm… a leaderless pack? They need you Jacob but they need you refreshed and on top of your game"

He didn't argue deep down Jake knew she was right but all the same his Alpha side wouldn't back down…

"But…I…" he tried just as Bella distracted him with another kiss and this time she lingered long enough for Jacob to nip at her bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss which she all too willingly gave him. Her mouth opened automatically to his hot tongue and Bella shamelessly moaned loudly as Jake pulled her tight against his chest...

As she ran her fingers through his hair scraping his scalp with her nails Jakes hot lips became more demanding and the kiss more passionate, his own need building. Bella enclosed his face with her hands as she kissed him deeply her own tongue plunging deeper into his mouth mapping every single part of it and he responded with a low growl of approval.

Something about the feral side of Jake just undid her and she tightened her thighs that were straddled around him her hot centre so close that she could easily feel Jacobs hard arousal pressing against the fabric of his cut-offs. The sensation made her feel both embarrassed by his obvious need and her own innocence but so _so_ desired that every cell in her small body was tingling to his touch a tsunami of sensation setting every neuron crackling as Jacobs hands ghosted across her shoulders and down her back.

Her lips trembled "Oh Jacob" she gasped as his hot mouth left hers to slowly lick and suck its way down her neck making her tip her head to one side in instinctive lupine surrender arching her back and pushing her breasts against his firm warm bare chest…He growled in approval which only heightened the pleasure for Bella… she was so lost to the sensations he created…all she could feel …all she could taste… was Jacob.

Thing was Jacob was lost too… lupine instinct had taken over and the smell of Bella's arousal had woke the wolf from his slumber. To him the girl smelt fertile and … _willing_ …" Jacobs eyes snapped open as he struggled to rein the wolf in… fuck he wanted her but now was not the time nor the place Billy was only next door for fucks sake, he could come into the kitchen any minute…when… Growling a little he pulled abruptly back leaving Bella eyes closed lips swollen and panting for air…

"I think.." he managed to grind out as the wolf howled in protest "I hear Charlie's cruiser coming up the road and I don't think Chief Swan will want to walk in and catch us like this" he took a deep breath to calm himself as Bella buried her face against his neck a deep blush upon her cheeks. That was a make out session she hadn't exactly planned but having tasted it she wanted more and soon.

Jacobs warm hand lightly stroked her face then he quietly stood setting her on her own two feet "Anything I can do?" he asked "Like lay the table?"

"Please" Bella smiled before standing on tip toe she pressed one last chaste kiss upon his lips

"Mmmm" He sighed "Such a little temptress too who would have known it" He laughed a little before turning to sort out the table. Bella got on with preparing the rice for the chilli and it just came to the boil as Charlie walked in

"Hi dad" Bella called from her position in front of the stove. Jacob tipped his soda bottle at Charlie before taking a deep swig of liquid. Everything looked normal but Charlie's cop instincts twitched something was up he just wasn't sure exactly what …but he was on the lookout now that was for sure.

000

Charlie pushed his empty dinner plate to one side as he sat back in his chair stounded that Sam and Emily had broken up and that the girl had gone back to her mother on the Makah Rez. Last time he had seen them they looked happy together even discussing their upcoming wedding plans. He took another sip of his beer and glanced at Bella who was sitting looking shocked too at the news Jacob had shared.

Bella got up to retrieve the chocolate cake she had brought with her for dessert and Charlie didn't fail to notice how Jacobs eyes followed every movement she made. It was so damn obvious even to him that the boy was in love. He'd have to have _that_ talk with Bella and soon…

"So…Billy's deep voice boomed around the small kitchen pulling Charlie from his thoughts with a start "Still up for sea fishing this weekend?"

"Sure thing" Charlies face broke out into a huge grin "And I'm betting that I'm gonna land way more fish than you too old man "The two old friend clinked beer bottles, the wager was on.

"If you say so you old fool" Billy laughed "But being native I know a few more tricks then you my pale faced friend"

"Humph" Charlie grimaced in reply "Yeah I know all about your tricks so I'll bring my electronic scales and not your loaded scales then we'll see who has the heaviest catch"

Jacob rolled his eyes at Bella who simply smiled back in response as she cut him a huge slice of chocolate cake.

Charlie took another swig of beer as he watched Bella, He didn't fail to notice how close she was to Jacob as she placed the plate of chocolate cake down in front of him her hand brushing the back of his hair nor how Jacob tipped his head to close the gap. He frowned a little was it wise to go fishing Saturday leaving his little girl all alone at the house?

He had been so looking forward to a weekend off and fishing with Billy was just the ticket but he had also promised himself to spend more time with Bella. Still he comforted himself it was only Saturday they would at least have Sunday together but still his conscience prickled…

"You okay with me fishing Saturday Bells? Charlie suddenly asked taking Bella by surprise, she hesitated slightly her eyes flickered to Billy who winked back at her.

"Of course Dad" she replied "You go have some fun with Billy besides I've got some chores and homework to do"

"Oh that reminds me" Jacob smiled tentatively at Bella "There's a bonfire at the beach on Saturday I know its last minute and all that but say you'll come Bells"? Bella blushed a little lowering her eyes before replying.

"I can meet you there when Billy and I get back Charlie offered at least his daughter wouldn't be alone back in Forks he thought

"I'd love to Jacob" she replied smiling at Charlie.

000

Charlie followed Bella home in the cruiser so there was no time or privacy for her and Jacob to have a proper good night kiss. In fact Jake had given her a rather awkward one armed hug then helped her into her truck all under the watchful eye of Charlie who was now totally convinced something was going on with these two. Nothing had been said but the romance was definitely back on.

Bella poured herself a glass of water before sticking her head around the living room door

"Night dad" she called turning for the stairs

"Bella…" her father replied "Can I have a word?" Frowning slightly Bella walked back onto the living room as Charlie muted the commentary of the football game playing on his large flat screen.

"It was good of you to cook for all of us tonight Bells appreciate it kiddo…" he began but before Bella could answer Charlie continued he coughed slightly then asked "So you and Jake an item again?" His eyes flickered to the screen with embarrassment his cheeks flushing slightly. Caught off guard Bella slowly replied

"Umm…yeah I suppose we are…" She fiddled with her T shirt wondering where the conversation was heading

"Ah I see…" Charlie sighed "Couldn't help but notice tonight how much young Jacob likes you Bella…" He coughed again shifting in his chair Charlie really didn't do emotions very well and talking about them was virtually a taboo subject in his book "I think…" he hesitated a little. "That young man is in love with you." He turned back from the flat screen to face her "How do you feel Bella? Do you love him?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and she stuttered

"Well…I…" she began as a deep blush rushed up her throat and onto her neck in response, pulling up the corner of her bottom lip she nibbled…

"Because…" Charlie went on his own face now a deep red "If your relationship is getting serious well …"The vein in his forehead pulsed a little and he fiddled with the can of beer he had in his hand mustering up the courage to finish what he had started…"Maybe young Jacob is pushing you to…" He stopped not quite ready to utter he next sentence.

 _Oh my god_ …Bella thought as realisation dawned as to where Charlie was heading… he's going to ask about _sex_ …. like have we done it yet

" _No!_ Dad…" she blurted out desperate not to have _that_ conversation with Charlie "We haven't done anything like that and Jacob hasn't asked either if that's what you're getting at."

Charlie looked so relieved that it was almost comical to watch, he sank back into his chair

"Good" He managed to say "He's a good lad…didn't think he was the pushy type but still…"

"It's okay Dad really it is." Bella quickly interrupted "Mom gave me the _talk_ some time ago and I'm covered" Charlie gave a small curt nod thank god Renee had got there first he thought.

"That's good to know bells" he replied the relief palpable in his voice "But just don't jump into anything you're not ready for that's all I ask…"

"I won't dad" she smiled back at him the fingers of her right hand crossed behind her back. Charlie's attention was already back on the game he was so relieved to have gotten the _talk_ out of the way.

Bella rolled her eyes a little "Night dad…love you"

"Yeah night kiddo… sleep tight her father called out as she left the room "Love you too".

 _ **So Emilys gone for good I hear you cry…maybe (cackle!) but poor Sam… although he has stayed away from her since the accident he has managed to deny the imprint only because she has been close by but now Emily has gone back to the Makah Rez …well that young man is going to feel the backlash I'm sure…**_

 _ **As for Jake well Bella's right he can't shoulder everything he needs to look after himself for once with Bella's help of course and oh boy is she going to relax him in the next chapter!**_

 _ **What did you think of Charlie's attempt at the "Talk" lol all I can say is thank god for Renee for once!**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	18. Storm

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank for taking the time to review please continue to do so I promise I will answer you!**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 18 - Storm**

It was the Friday before the beach party and Bella had tons of food to organise but with Emily's departure only one imprint was able to assist the other was still a babe in arms. Kim bless her had eagerly stepped up but the two girls still couldn't handle everything. She put her cell down and breathed a huge sigh of relief Angela had agreed to come to the party on Saturday and had offered to help before Bella had even asked. All she had to do now was persuade Leah…

Jacob had laughed so hard when she told him that she intended to ask the she wolf to cook that he practically choked on the roast chicken she had fed him even Embry had to make an excuse and step outside into the yard so he didn't laugh in front of her.

They had bet on it…chocolate fudge cake or a romantic date … the latter was a struggle to obtain but Jake was oh so confident he wouldn't have to deliver…which only made Bella all the more determined…

She picked up her cell and dialled a number she had never called before, taking a deep breath she waited for the owner to pick up…

"Yeah…Leah…" the voice answered sounding pissed

"Um Hi Leah its Bella…Bella Swan" Bella nervously replied

"Yeah I know who you are" Leah snapped

"Really?" Bella couldn't help herself she just had to ask then immediately regretted it

"Alpha order…" Leah growled "Entire pack has your number…" She sighed a little before adding "Emergencies only of course"

"Of course" Bella echoed in reply

"So whatcha want Swan?" Leah sounded impatient no change there then Bella thought

"Um the pack bonfire on Saturday…" Bella managed to squeak out "Do you think you could…" she gulped then added "Cook some food?" The question seemed to hang in the air for what seemed like an eternity when a loud laugh pierced the silence

"Are you fucking kidding me Swan?" Leah laughed loudly again "Are you really expecting _me_ to cook?"

"Um yes" Bella replied wincing a little. Maybe Jake had a point and was gonna win the bet after all

"And the guys?" Leah suddenly added "Are they cooking too?

"N...n...no…" Bella stuttered her hand tightly gripping her cell "They are setting everything up and are in charge of the drinks…"

"I see…" Leah growled out but before she could say another word she was interrupted by a muffled voice somewhere in the back ground…she was obviously not alone. Leah mumbled something in return and Bella swore she heard someone say " _babe"_ she waited with bated breath for Leah to rip her a new one…

"Yeah ok Swan…" Leah huffed into her cell as Paul kissed her throat nipping his way to her shoulder. Bella heard a moan so deeply sexual that it actually brought a blush to her face where it burned bright red… "I'll bring meat to barbeque and salad" Leah growled "Will that do?"

"Oh yes…" Bella breathed the words like a sigh of relief "Thanks Leah it's really…." But she didn't get to finish as Leah abruptly ended the call. Bella looked at her cell totally gob smacked then…She squealed with all her might jumping up and punching the air in triumph. She'd done it and it was nothing short of a miracle too. She smiled to herself Jake was gonna have kittens when he found out…

000

Back at Paul's cabin he lay back down in the rumpled bed and pulled Leah closer…

"Thanks babe" he whispered "Now that wasn't too difficult was it?" Leah rolled her eyes in response "I knew you could play nice with the other girls if you tried" He gave her one of his best little boy lost smiles…it worked as usual….

"I'm only doing it for you" she huffed in reply "Besides Mom will help with the salad all I gotta do is buy the damned meat"

"My wolf is grateful too…"Paul smiled again as he licked and nipped his way towards a perfect breast bringing forth a deep sigh from Leah's pouty lips. "You know this imprint thing is just brotherly love" he added

"Mmmm…" Leah sighed to be honest she couldn't give a fuck as long as he was in bed with her and no one else. He raised his head letting go of her hard nipple with a soft pop his gorgeous mouth curving into a smile. "Just how grateful are you?" she whispered before plunging her tongue deep into Paul's velvet mouth. They kissed until they were both gasping for air and Leah pulled away with a moist soft smack of flesh. Paul nibbled along her jaw kissing the shell of her ear as her left arm exploded into a million chill bumps…

"Very grateful…" he murmured as his teeth nipped at her soft flesh. A waft of her arousal brought a loud curling growl from deep within his broad chest …An idea popped into his head that turned him on something chronic…" Fancy a run in the forest babe?" He enquired a grin on his lips "The wolf he wants to run free and…" Leah silenced him with a slow sultry kiss. "Well?" He enquired as she pulled back eyes closed and slowly licking her lips which tasted of Paul. She opened her eyes to look at him…they were already lupine. A slow smile spread across that beautiful face of hers as she nodded in answer to his question…

Paul grinned broadly at her… "I'll give you a head start…" he rumbled his own golden eyes reflecting hers. With one last kiss Leah leapt out of the bed and by the time she hit the back yard she had already phased into the sleek pale grey wolf running headlong into the deep forest. Paul appeared a few moments later he lifted his muzzle to the sky and howled long and low.

He had but one thing on his mind…Wolf sex in the forest jeez there was nothing quite like it… He shuddered as every muscle and nerve ending twitched in anticipation… when he caught up with her he thought…he was gonna show her how _grateful_ a wolf he was. Leah raced on ahead he was going to have to run flat out if he was gonna catch her. Paul felt Leah's heat and anticipation rippling through his own body…fuck he thought the pack mind link just took the game to a whole new level…

Seth just manged to shut down his link in time no way did he want to be a witness to his own sister and Paul fucking like animals in the forest. Some things a brother did not need to see or know. Quil had no such morals he settled himself down in a quiet place in the forest outside his home…..

Paul followed Leah's scent which permeated the forest and he homed in on her like a heat seeking missile. His lips pulled back from sharp canines …She'd be lucky to be able to crawl back to his cabin let alone run after he caught up with her . He dug his claws deep into the soft loam of the forest floor as he thundered deeper into the forest hot on Leah's tail.

000

The kitchen timer loudly rang and Bella pulled two huge pies from the oven. She sniffed them approvingly as the aroma of apple and cinnamon filled the small kitchen. Placing the pies onto baking racks to cool she opened a high cupboard and reached for her muffin cases to fill with a rich dark chocolate mixture she had just prepared… _nothing_ …she reached a little further into the cupboard and grabbed at the plastic paper case container breathing a sigh of relief but when she opened it Bella realised she didn't have enough to bake all her mixture.

Checking the shelf again for more she noticed she didn't have enough powdered sugar to decorate all the muffins she had baked earlier let alone the chocolate ones she was about to cook. Glancing at the clock she drew in a deep breath and sighed loudly. If she went now she could catch the supermarket before it closed…

Bella glanced out of her kitchen window and drew up her bottom lip with her teeth nibbling at the tender flesh. The skies were full of black thunderclouds, a storm was gathering and as a result the light was fading fast despite the time of the year. She grabbed her purse and keys to her truck.

She hesitated for a moment feeling a little guilty… Jake would not be happy he'd specifically asked her not to go anywhere unaccompanied at night since the graduation incident but it was still early evening she reasoned with herself besides she would only be shopping down the road in Forks and maybe grab some cooked chickens at a knockdown price when the store was so close to closing. Feeding a pack with bottomless stomachs wasn't a cheap past time not by a long shot

Mind made up she ran out to her truck and climbed into the cab. Large raindrops splattered onto the windscreen as thunder echoed in the distance. It was really dark now but… Bella thought it's only a short distance from Charlie's house what could possibly go wrong? The old truck rumbled into life and turning she headed into Forks.

Just beyond the tree line Seth whined as he watched the truck disappear around the bend. Jacob had asked him to watch Charlies house but on no account let Bella know he was there. Maybe he thought he should follow the truck or just try to get a message to Jake….he paced to and fro whilst he made up his mind…

Bella was relieved when she found a space to park up even though it was over the other side of the car park close to the back of the store where the delivery trucks pulled in. It was really crowded at Thriftway tonight and she was grateful that she only had a few items to purchase. Jumping down she quickly locked the door and with her hood pulled up ran to the shop entrance.

Pushing the trolley back to the truck Bella congratulated herself in getting in and out of the store in less than twenty minutes and picking up some end of day bargains in the process. She loaded the bags into the truck and was about to turn when a strong arm wrapped around her body and a cold hand covered her mouth muffling her scream…

" _Bella_ ….sshhh _"_ a dark velvet voicewhispered against her ear "I promised you we would meet again"

She felt his ice cold mouth against her skin as he drew in the scent from her hair

"So mouth-watering" he purred as a cold tongue licked the throbbing pulse of her neck. Bella thought she was gonna pass out she was so scared as Laurent pulled her back into the darkness behind the store. She stumbled a little her legs felt like jello…

"No one to see us little one" He whispered "No Cullen's to protect you now" He laughed low "No wolf pack either or so it would seem" He pressed her back hard against a wall as he continued to deeply inhale the smell of the blood that ran through her veins. It called to him like a siren. He slowly sniffed along the side of her jaw towards her mouth when he drew back and smiled. Cold and deadly his blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness…

"Don't scream" He whispered "Or I will end your life here and now." Bella nodded her eyes wide with fear she could feel her legs buckling beneath her and she was only upright because Laurent held her there. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and Bella sucked in a deep shuddering breath

"Please…" she whimpered

"Please what?" He laughed in return "You are in no position to plead for anything sweet little Bella." His sour breath wafted across her face and it took all of Bella's focus not to gag. "Victoria has many things planned for you…" he sighed a little "Such a waste too…" He leered at her licking his lips slowly as his face moved closer "But maybe you and I could have ourselves a little fun before I hand you over hmm?"

Bella's fear peeked even higher her body awash with adrenaline which only seemed to make her smell more sweetly… more irresistible to the vampire who held her life in the balance…

"Please Laurent "Bella tried again

"Oh you can please me alright…" he sighed as one hand moved down her body "Irresistible that's what you are…" he chuckled. "Maybe …" he added "If I'm extra careful you might survive and it won't piss Victoria off"

Bella swallowed thickly her lungs were burning for air…Laurent stepped closer driving a hard stone thigh between her legs and she closed her eyes in response…terrified as to what he would do next when the inference was quite obvious…it wasn't just her blood that called to the vampire…

"Something tells me …"he whispered "No man has touched you little innocent one" he smiled down at her as he pressed into her soft body so close she could feel just how aroused the vampire actually was. Bella tried to turn her face away but he pulled it back "Look at me!" he commanded "I like women to look at me when I take them" Bile rose in Bella's throat in response and somehow she swallowed it down.

"Cullen…that pathetic excuse for a vampire…" he snuggled against her neck his nose sliding back and forth across her skin " _He_ would never touch you the way I'm going to touch you" His hand groped around her soft breasts pinching the tender flesh. She bit into her poor lower lip in an effort not to cry out…not to startle him her life was literally hanging in the balance

Bella trembled blackness was gathering at the peripheral of her vision. Maybe if she passed out she thought… maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when the end came. A tear rolled down her cheek and Laurent's cold tongue slid out to catch the droplet his eyes rolling in his head as he tasted the tear infused with her scent. "Truly mouth-watering just as I always knew you would taste" he whispered as his ice cold tongue continued to explore the skin of her face, the smell of rotting flesh invading every pore and sense that Bella possessed. Laurent paused and drew back to look her in the eyes his lips curved up into a wicked smile.

"You don't smell of the wolf either my dear" he chuckled "Although the Alpha would dearly love to infuse you with his scent…" He tipped his head to one side as he gazed at her "For some reason he has held back and I'm going to so enjoy his anger when he finds out about me" he chuckled again "Which means Bella my dear…I'll be your first…" and his hand slipped to the zip of her jeans "And if you don't survive this I'll be your last…"

A low snarling growl echoed in the alley as a grey wolf stepped out from the darkness…

"I don't believe it!" Laurent hissed loudly pushing Bella like a shield in front of him "Look at me wolf" he called out his hand clasped tightly around Bella's neck only the tips of her toes touching the ground…"I'll rip her throat out before you even raise a claw…"

"You sure about that?" A deep voice growled in the darkness. Laurent turned them both in the direction of the voice and as Bella's eyes adjusted she could see Jacob leaning nonchantly against a wall arms folded across his huge chest dressed in nothing but cut-offs…

"If you want her…" Laurent hissed "You'll have to come and get her. I know how you feel about her Alpha" In response Jacob shrugged his huge shoulders and laughed, shaking his head a little. That wasn't exactly the response Laurent had in mind…neither did Bella and her eyes grew wide as her mind desperately tried to catch up but she couldn't breathe properly and panic was setting in.

"You want her for your own" Laurent challenged trying to get the response he desired

"Then why haven't I taken her for my mate?" Jacob coolly replied steadfastly ignoring Bella agonised eyes he had not looked directly at her since the conversation started. Laurent studied him for a few moments.

"Then why are you here if you don't care for the girl?" Laurent mockingly laughed. "She must mean something to you surely?" Jacob's eyes flickered to Bella's his face cold and dispassionate before settling on the vampire.. He shrugged his shoulders again

"She's human and it's my duty is to protect all humans from leeches like you" Jacob sniffed a laugh "The girl means nothing to me just a little distraction when I'm bored besides I have a mate already" From the tone of his voice and the set of his jaw Bella believed every word Jake said and her heart ached in response…

She wasn't the only one who believed…

Laurent's eyes narrowed the Alphas body language and his indifference to the small girl he held tight to his body seemed to confirm what he said. Maybe this was why he couldn't smell the Alphas seed in her soft body…maybe he _did_ have a mate hidden somewhere …it made sense after all not to reveal his true Achilles heel.

He relaxed his hold on Bella, his arm slipping down to the small girl's waist he was so caught up trying to figure Jacob out that he forgot about Paul who was sneaking up behind him… until it was too late…

Paul's huge hand clamped itself around Laurent's neck "Let her go Leech…" Jacob's voice was calm and strong despite the rage that coursed through his body the wolf snapping at clawing to be set free as he pushed off the wall. Paul applied more pressure and small fissures appeared in the vampire's stone flesh….Laurent's arm twitched…

"Don't even think about it tick" Paul whispered into the vampires ear "I'll rip your head off before you even raise a hand." Laurent eased his hold and Bella crumpled to the ground choking and trying to catch a breath. Dragging the Vampire backwards Paul made his way towards the forest. Jacob managed to growl a command at Seth who stood nearby

"Take care of Bella" He ordered and without stopping he walked by…it was too dangerous to deny his wolf any longer. The sandy coloured wolf whined as he padded towards the now unconscious girl.

Keeping to the shadows on the edge of the carpark Paul spun the vampire around to face his doom. Laurent's eyes were wild in his head in front of him four rabid wolves pawed the ground. Paul threw the vampire towards his pack and Sam's huge jaws tightened around the vampire's leg backing off towards the forest he dragged the struggling creature towards his demise…

Jake smoothly phased into the russet wolf. He glanced back once at Seth who now stood with Bella in his arms. Seth nodded once then turned towards Bella's truck.

Snarling with lips pulled back from gnashing canines Jacob ran deep into the forest….

000

Bella let the warm water run over her head and shoulders but how ever hard she tried she couldn't wash Laurent from her thoughts. The water suddenly ran cold jarring her from her melancholy. She hurriedly shut down the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping her-self in a large fluffy towel twisting her hair up into a messy bun.

Rubbing the steam from the mirror two sad brown eyes looked back at her. How the fuck had it happened again? It only seemed like yesterday she had stood in front of the mirror hanging in the Blacks bathroom after the incident on the highway. Tears pooled in her eyes she was so tired of being a magnet for all this super natural bullshit. Closing her eyes she wished to god she had never come to Forks...a small sob escaped from her pale pink lips but Bella was determined not to break down and cry that could wait until later when she was alone in her bed.

As she dried herself she couldn't help but notice the bruises that were forming on her arms from Laurent's tight grip. Looking into the mirror she could clearly see the shape of fingertips upon her left shoulder and a light bruise was evident on right cheek bone. But what hurt most of all was the ache in her heart from Jakes indifference to her whilst the vampire had held her captive.

Bella took a deep shuddering breath was that all she was to him a little distraction when he got bored? She began to think about what Laurent had said … _why hadn't Jacob taken her to be his_? …Because he was as stubborn as a mule that's why she sighed to herself. Picking up her wash bag she slipped out of the bathroom and into her own room to get dressed.

Jacob paced the small Swan kitchen his mind in turmoil. He had returned for Bella as soon as they had destroyed the leech and she had clung to him as he climbed into her truck. Embry had driven them to Charlie's house and left to go on patrol.

He leaned against a kitchen counter eyes on the ceiling arms folded defensively across his chest. How the fuck had it happened again? He thought as he rubbed a large hand across his face. Fuck he was so goddamned tired. His decision not to place a wolf with Bella 24/7 had very nearly cost him her life.

Bella had been so quiet on the ride home she just wanted to be held and she stank of leech. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. Just how long had Bella been with the leech all alone? That thought tortured Jacob and he screwed his eyes shut a rush of air escaping from between clenched teeth. When he had finally found them it was obvious to all he was nearly too late…With lupine hearing he had clearly heard Laurent tell her what he was going to do.

A shiver ran through Jakes huge body and his wolf whined in response. The bruises appearing on Bella's small body were testament to where the leech had touched her. Bile rose up in his throat at the thought of what Bella had endured and it was all his fault he'd introduced her to this life after all.

His eyes snapped to the hall way he could hear Bella softly padding down the stairs and his breath left his chest in a rush. She had already taken too long in the shower a few minutes more and he would have broken the door down.

"Bella honey" he crooned as she appeared in the doorway He didn't miss how pale and lost she looked and Jake knew she was just putting on a brave face for his benefit. Jeez he thought…he was just about holding it together so fuck knows what was going on in that mind of hers. It had taken nearly every scrap of self- control he had to get her out of the leeches clutches and he knew he had hurt her with his pretence of not caring a fuck about what happened to her when he fucking did…she was _everything t_ o him.

Opening his arms to her Bella threw herself at him. He caught her and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tipping her chin up with his fingers he softly kissed the faint bruise on her cheek. Bella closed her eyes and shivered as Jacob slowly kissed his way towards her lips, she needed his touch…his love. He pulled back looking deep into her sad chocolate brown eyes

"I'm sorry about this afternoon" he began "I know it must have sounded harsh to you but…" Jake closed his eyes for a few fleeting seconds "I had to distract him give Paul the chance to take him down." Bella nodded a little still watching him with wary eyes.

He took another deep breath. "Bella I have to know…." Jacob tentatively continued "What did he do to you before I got there?" His eyes searched hers "Did he touch you…?" he left the rest of the sentence unsaid but Bella got the message. She dipped her chin a blush flooded onto her cheeks in response and Jacob clearly heard her heart spurt…"Bella?" Jacob pressed on… he so fucking needed to know he was burning alive

Bella closed her eyes and sighed deeply she really didn't want to go there …talking about it made it real again and she just wanted to _forget_ …forget the pain and the coldness of Laurent's touch. Her heart lurched again at the memory of what the vampire had threatened to do …would have done if Jacob hadn't found them in time…She clung tightly to Jacob burying her face in the heat of his neck deeply inhaling his soothing scent. He gently rubbed her back turning his head slightly to softly kiss the top of her head

"Bella I'm so sorry…." he began his voice laced guilt she was so hurt and he was to blame…again

"Don't Jacob" she whispered "It's not your fault…" Ever the martyr Jacob thought as he brushed away a tear that had silently rolled down her cheek with his thumb

"Bella I should not have left you so unprotected" he sighed then added "I didn't think for one minute he would take you in a supermarket car park"

"But you came for me" she smiled a little as she looked into his deep brown eyes her small hand cupping his jaw "Even if you said I meant nothing" she was trying to lighten the atmosphere but Jacob took her seriously…

"Don't you dare believe that Bells" Jacob protested "I said all of those things for the benefit of the leech…I…" his eyes settled on hers as his face drew nearer …Fuck she was so beautiful he thought "I love you Bella Swan and don't you forget it" Jake kissed her again and she melted against that firm body of his.

He gently pushed her hair to one side as he nuzzled her neck sending tingles of pleasure through her small body. "I've got to leave soon" he whispered against her soft skin inhaling her sweet scent "But someone will be outside patrolling I'll never leave you unguarded again" he vowed as she caught his lips with her own tenderly deepening the kiss. Pulling back she took a deep breath…her eyes searched his face…

"He wanted to hurt me Jacob" she whispered "He wanted to make you angry by taking what he thought was yours" She hesitated "He said he couldn't smell…you" Bella blushed as Jake drew in a sharp breath. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear but deep down he knew that had been the tick's intention, the way he had held Bella against the wall…He closed his eyes to settle both himself and his wolf.

"Oh honey…" He sighed as he pulled her closer "You're safe now you know that don't you?" He looked into her chocolate brown eyes "He's gone …he's never gonna hurt you again I made sure of it" She nodded in reply as he gently kissed the end of her nose "I'll always protect you Bella he whispered "With my life if I have to" her eyes widened in response she went to protest but he distracted her be kissing her deeply

The loud ringing of the house phone startled them both. Jacob leaned over and grabbed the receiver handing it to Bella,

"Hello?" she sounded a little hesitant them mouthed "Charlie" as her father continued speaking. Jacob nodded in reply reaching to push some stray hair behind her ear. She shivered a little at his touch and he smiled loving the effect he had on her. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Bella placed the phone back on the wall and turned to face Jake

"Charlie's working the night shift seems like another body has been found by on the edge of town." She closed her eyes and shivered a little "he said it looks like an animal attack and they were hunting for a bear." Jacob said nothing he just pulled her closer and rested his brow against her own. Bella pushed his long hair away from his tired eyes

"Would you like to stay for dinner" She asked Jacob went to protest but she placed a finger on his broad lips "No excuses Jake" She smiled "And I could do with the company…"

"I've a pack…" he sighed

"Who can survive a few hours without their esteemed Alpha I'm sure" She countered. He nodded he could manage a couple of hours he was goddam starving to be honest and he could keep an eye on Bella. After everything that had happened he didn't want her to alone. He'd wait until Paul came at least nothing would get her at the house not with Lahote on guard.

Bella turned and sashayed off towards the freezer trying to keep her voice even she casually remarked, "By the way Leah said she would cook and you owe me a romantic date." Jacob's eyebrows rose in complete surprise well I be damned he thought as he gazed in awe of the small girl who had her head inside the freezer rummaging around frozen packages. How the fuck was he ever gonna let her go?

000

The overnight storm had battered the Olympic coast and all plans for the beach bonfire were abandoned. Jacob stood high on the cliff top overlooking the deep calm waters below, as the wind ruffled his thick russet fur. The nearby beaches were littered with the flotsam and jetsam of churning seas but now a quiet calm had returned to La Push following the rage of the storm. High above white clouds rolled by and blue sky was starting to peek through the clouds as seabirds soared on the breeze their cries echoing against the sound of the sea on the rocks far below.

His ears flattened against his head as Jacob took a deep steadying breath. The redhead had run them ragged during the night, She had used the storm to her advantage the wind and rain diffused her scent making it difficult for the pack to track. Thank the spirits for Quil he huffed Atera's sense of smell was the best in the pack. With one last look at the horizon he turned his huge body away and headed for home. Somehow he thought the female vampire always seemed to know which way to run but one of these days and it had better be fucking soon he would catch her and send her to join the dark haired leech...in vampire hell

Bella busied herself freezing the food she had prepared for the beach party. Despite the change in the weather the air was cool and the storm driven high waves that had crashed on the shore made it an unwelcome spot in which to party. They weren't all wolves she smiled to herself who didn't seem to mind the rain or the cold.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay kiddo?" Charlie was gathering the last of his fishing gear that he had been loading into the cruiser he stood looking guilty by the back door

"Of course" Bella smiled "I've got some chores to do and then Jacob's taking me on a date" Charlies eyebrows rose in response

"He's not coming here?" He asked trying to look casual but the thought of that young man alone in the house with Bella wasn't doing his blood pressure any good. He was too young to become a fucking grandpa that's for sure.

"No…" Bella laughed "He's taking me out" she blushed a little" He won't tell me what we are doing it's all a surprise" Charlie smiled in return but underneath he was worrying about all the place's Jake could take Bella to be alone…the sane part of his brain told him not to worry she was seventeen nearly eighteen for fucks sake and she had told him she was covered for…for…holy fuck he really didn't want to go there…

"You okay Dad?" Bella queried. Charlie nodded

"You be _carefu_ l now" He replied his moustache twitched "Billy and I will be back in time for dinner so you two had better not get up to any mischief. "He gave her a look which clearly meant no funny business in my absence. Bella rolled her eyes and laughed

"Hey we're not kids anymore" she countered

"Hmm…exactly" Charlie gave her _the look_ and Bella blushed. Holy crow she thought he thinks we are gonna jump straight into bed…if only he knew.

"Daaaddd…" She whined shoving a large parcel of food from the abandoned party into his hands "You'll be late and Billy's waiting" The distraction worked

"Thanks Bells that will keep Billy and I going for a bit until we land some fish" His brown eyes so like hers washed over her face "Maybe we'll catch enough for dinner later?"

"Sure…" Bella smiled in return "Maybe Billy and Jacob will stay too if you catch enough" Charlie rolled his eyes

"Catch you later kiddo" He called as he stepped outside. With sound of the cruiser starting up and pulling away Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up her cell she read Jakes text again

 _See you at 11am make sure you have waterproofs xxx_

Glancing at the clock she rushed up stairs to get ready.

000

They spent the rest of the morning in their favourite place the beach and despite the occasional shower it was one of the best mornings Bella had spent in a long time. She especially loved the heart containing their names that Jacob made with sea shells. Having walked for what seemed like miles she now sat upon Jakes warm lap watching the waves lazily lap the shore. He pushed her windblown hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her lips.

"I've got some sandwiches" he smiled reaching for the back pack he had brought along "I thought we could have a picnic…" Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise

"You should have said Jake I could have brought some of the party food"

"I wanted to surprise you" he smiled in return "You know be a little romantic with a picnic on the beach sat on our favourite tree" his dark eyes captured hers "Although" he added "I'm sure you would have made a better picnic" he pulled some rather rough looking sandwiches from the bag, a little fruit and some soda's. Bella laughed but the gesture touched her heart which fluttered in response

"You made this for me? She whispered and he nodded in reply "Best picnic food I've ever seen" she laughed and grabbing his face pulled his lips towards hers "Thank you…" she whispered as she pulled back. Jacob rolled his eyes he knew the picnic was not much it was the best he could do. They sat quietly eating their sandwiches

"Jacob…" she whispered and he looked deep into her eyes "Its's good thank you" She took another petit bite of sandwich "Made with love" she laughed then her eyes grew serious "And I love you Jacob Black" If he didn't have such a large bite of sandwich in his mouth he'd have kissed her senseless. Instead they clinked soda cans…

"To us he managed to say between chews

"To us she replied.

000

Jacob crashed into Charlie's kitchen carrying a squealing Bella. She was completely soaked having fallen into a rock pool. She clung to his neck her teeth practically chattering she was so cold despite his heat.

"I need a hot shower Jake" she laughed as he placed her feet on the floor "Go and settle yourself down there's food in the refrigerator and I'll be right back" he watched as she stopped and hopped from one foot to the other as she took off soaking converses, then peeled off her coat followed by her sweater her wet hair dripping onto the floor. Jacob sighed no matter what she did Bella always looked so beautiful and right now even more so.

Jacob ate some chicken legs and cheesecake before finally settling down on Charlie's favourite recliner. He fiddled with the remote occasionally glancing towards the stairs. What the fuck was taking Bella so long she said she'd be down in five and by his reckoning she been gone at least fifteen. Placing the remote back on the arm of the recliner he wearily got to his feet. He couldn't wait any longer he physically needed to see Bella the wolf was going nuts.

As he neared the top of the stairs he could hear soft humming and it was coming from Bella's room. He pushed open the door just enough to see in …and there she sat in front of her mirror slowly brushing her long hair. He watched spellbound as the glossy hair straightened for a few seconds before the curls magically bounced back into place. He shook his head a little. He'd seen Bella brush her hair a thousand times before but this time…he swallowed hard as his heart beat quickened.

Bella knew he was there watching her she could see him in her mirror. She also knew her movements had intrigued the wolf as Jacob's eyes followed her movements with lupine intensity. If there was one thing she had learnt and she'd been around the pack long enough to know…was that if she captured the wolf's attention she captured the man…

She was right of course the wolf was going crazy he wanted to take that brush and sweep it luxuriously through her hair…he wanted to groom her then fuck her. Jacob struggled to keep control his body burned with a longing he couldn't ignore for much longer. He desperately wanted to make Bella his even more so since the incident with dreadlock vampire.

His eyes flickered to hers in the mirror and she shyly smiled a blush creeping onto her throat as she turned towards him. "Did you get something to eat?" she asked he nodded as he licked his lips which suddenly felt so dry. Bella swept her hair over one shoulder...Jacob couldn't help but notice

 _She was wearing nothing but a large bath towel…_

"Jacob" She smiled as she walked towards him his eyes were myopically focused on hers. He clenched his huge hands into fists the nails dug deep into his flesh as he struggled with the wolf who was now going ballistic. She frowned a little "Jake…?" she murmured "Are you okay? You look tired"

Tired he thought fucking so far from it he could feel every cell buzzing with anticipation, his whole body racking up in response to the flood of testosterone raging round his body. Her scent wafted over him and he closed his eyes against the assault on his entire being. He could feel the ripples of lupine power trembling down his arms…fuck he was so hard it actually hurt…

"Jake…? she tried again sounding a little worried this time "Jacob look at me" he opened his eyes and there she stood tantalizingly right in front of him. His gaze wandered over the creamy softness of her shoulders…

"Bella…" he managed to croak. She reached up and pushed his long hair away from his eyes and a low rumble percolated up from his chest he was losing the battle…

"You've got sand in your hair" she softly chuckled as her hand gently moved lower to cup the side of his jaw. Jacob hissed a little as her touch burned his already overheated skin "Why don't you take a shower?" She murmured "You've got bits of leaves and all sorts from the beach in there too" Bella tipped her head to one side and in doing so instinctively appeased his Alpha wolf.

Jacob searched her face he looked like a small lost boy. "Come on Jake" she gently cajoled then allowed her hand to travel to his shoulder… the muscles felt tense to her touch "You need to relax a hot shower will do you good. We've got plenty of time we could watch a movie after" She nodded at him as if to emphasise her point. Jacob automatically nodded in return at this point he would have agreed to anything she fucking said just to get out of her room…

"Ok Bell's" He smiled then in one huge effort turned around and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head in that drop dead sexy way guys have. Bella bit her lip as she took in that expanse of smooth toffee coloured skin…he was so damned gorgeous and to think she had once told him he was kinda beautiful… she rolled her eyes at herself.

His muscles twitched and tensed as he stretched up towards the ceiling then he calmly walked from the room leaving Bella in a daze. A dull throbbing ache at the apex of her thighs made itself known and she knew what was needed to soothe the desire… _Jacob_. But did she have the courage to follow it through?

In the shower Jacob let the hot water run over his skin. He washed the sand and beach debris from his hair and contemplated how he was gonna leave…Fuck he needed to leave before he did something they would both regret. Switching off the water he placed a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom with the intention of just grabbing his clothes…

Holy fuck! The wolf whined in response to the wave of Bella's honeyed arousal that hit him igniting his blood like napalm. His balls tightened and burned…

 _She was brushing her hair again still dressed in nothing but that fucking towel_ …

Great Spirits help me he thought as he turned to pick up his shirt from the floor. He knew she had moved of course but he wasn't expecting her to press herself up against his body…

"Jake…" she whispered against his skin as her small hand took the edge of her towel and dabbed at the few droplets of water that hadn't evaporated with the heat from his back. He closed his eyes and a soft whine fell from his lips…his control was slipping the wolf had almost reached the surface and id didn't help one fucking bit when she smoothed her hand over his powerful shoulders and placed a small kiss in the centre of his back.

"Let me take care of you Jake" she murmured the tickle of her breath raised million chill bumps over his skin. Bella softly dragged the towel over his shoulders and down each arm tenderly mopping up the small droplets of water. "You always take such good care of others" she added as small hand inched around that broad chest and settled above his heart

"I love you Jacob…" she whispered "Let me in please…" His huge hand rose to meet hers covering it with heat as Bella pressed her cheek against his back

With supernatural speed he turned around capturing her in his strong arms "Bella…" he groaned as his mouth crashed against hers…

 _He'd made his decision…what happened next would change both their lives…_

 _ **A/N Oh I know cliff hanger but the chapter was getting too long lol ready for some lemons?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_

.


	19. From Best Friends to lovers

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank for taking the time to review please continue to do so I promise I will answer you! Sorry for the cliff hanger …I'm such a tease…so here we are lemons galore…Hope you enjoy and if you're underage and reading this naughty naughty!**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 19 – From Best Friends to lovers….**

With supernatural speed he turned around capturing her in his strong arms "Bella…" he groaned as his mouth crashed against hers…then just as quickly he pulled back." I can't do this… _we_ can't do this" he turned away running a hand through his hair "I'm not right for you …you deserve so much more…" he huffed his back still turned as he gazed up at the ceiling "I'm fucked up Bella you know that…we all are. Sam's barely holding it together and the pack are just about coping with this imprint bull shit and a deranged red headed vampire on the loose."

Bella sighed as she reached out and ran a hand down one strong arm. The red head was her fault but Jake's needs far outweighed her own at least for now…

"Jacob you're stronger than you think but we need to look after _you_ " She sighed as she took a step closer. He was still fighting still a stubborn son of a bitch…god how she loved him…

"Look what happened yesterday" he sighed deeply as he turned around to look at her his eyes dark reflecting the torment deep in his soul "The dreadlocked leech could have…" Jacobs's voice choked a little with emotion then shaking his head he added "You can't stay here Bella not in the middle of all this chaos. It's my destiny, my burden to bear not yours"

Bella's hand dropped back to her side and she gripped the towel wrapped around her small body tighter. Taking a deep breath she tried to regroup…her resolve was fading… but she knew deep in her heart she needed to remain strong, she was doing this for him…for both of them

"I think …"she began "The time to leave has been and gone" her big doe eyes caught his "That ship…" she smiled shyly "Has most definitely sailed without me Jake" he closed his eyes and pressed his brow against hers as he let go of a sigh

"I let you down last night…I should have protected you" he whispered "The wolf…Bella…it's making him so fucking angry because I just can't get the thought of what the leech could have done if we hadn't found you…" he opened up his eyes to look at her "And when the wolf is out of control …" his breath hissed over his teeth "I could hurt you Bella…look what Sam did to Emily…"

"You'll never hurt me Jacob" Bella whispered in response "You're stronger than that and…" she sighed as she stood on tip toe to reach those kissable russet lips of his "Last night you saved me from Laurent and he will _never_ hurt me again…" she stepped closer to him placing a hand on each shoulder "I'm safe because of _you_ Jacob" He reached round and pulled her close to his body softly kissing the top of her head as Bella relaxed against him deeply inhaling his scent.

 _Oh dear God_ …she thought as she relaxed into his embrace he smelt absolutely amazing as she took another hit of warm aroused virile musky male. It must have had some sort of crazy sensory effect on her because with a soft dreamy smile her head rolled back slightly as she shyly smiled up at him.

Thing was her scent was having the same weird effect on Jacob…

He leaned in and placed a light kiss upon those rosebud lips she so willingly offered and jeez he thought she was just so fucking sexy he could scent her sweet arousal as he deepened the kiss and it called to both man and wolf…Keep it slow Black keep calm he thought to himself as the wolf howled his outrage at why the man was taking so long to take what was offered by the girl. He pulled and strained against the leash by which Jacob still held some semblance of control…if he had his way he would bite and fuck the small girl and Jacob wasn't far behind…fuck he wanted her too and that thought sent a jolt to his hard member that twitched in anticipation.

Bella pulled back from his heated kiss… This was it …the moment had arrived…could she carry out what she had set out to do…

The whisper of a towel fluttering to the floor brought Jacob back to his senses with a snap. Bella looked up into those deep brown eyes of his and nervously drew the corner of her lip into her mouth her cheeks burning with a blush that made her oh so fucking tempting to a hungry wolf…

 _She was the without doubt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen…fuck he loved her so much…_

For a moment he could not move frozen whilst his mind fought with every fucking instinct he had…human _and_ lupine…when a familiar twinge tightened in his chest…the _imprint…_ his eyes caught hers

"I love you Jacob" she whispered as her honeyed breath washed over his face "I love and trust you…all of you…" her sigh as light as a butterflies wings "Let me in Jacob…let me take care of you…please…"

And that was it… the dam he had so carefully built to protect himself…ultimately to protect her from all this bullshit magic… finally burst…

The corners of Jake's mouth curved upwards as that megawatt smile of his lit up his face. Seventeen years of abstinence and anticipation hit him like a runaway train as all his Christmas and birthdays came together in that one perfect moment. His lips captured hers she was so nervous he could feel it let alone see it in the blush on her cheeks. He still couldn't believe his luck…that after everything that had happened she was here right where he needed her yet again… his _best friend_ …trusting him…loving him…jeez he loved her so much had done so all his life maybe even before….

He pulled back with a soft smack of moist skin and his eyes narrowed with mischief…

"Soooo Bells…" He drawled "May I?" his eyes darted down a little before returning to her own and that lip of hers was firmly back between her teeth her eyes wide…"Please…" he whispered as the wolf wined his impatience. Her tummy flipped with anticipation as a thousand butterflies took flight but somehow from somewhere she gathered the courage and gave a small nod nervously closing her eyes as Jacob stepped back a little.

 _He was dumbstruck with awe at the sight before him…_

Jacob's eyes slowly travelled down her small body almost reverent in their worship. Creamy soft skin swept down her neck, across her small shoulders and on towards two perfect peaks, topped by the most suck able pink nipples he had ever seen in his entire fucking life and as his thumb grazed the skin they beaded hard in its wake…Bella gasped at the sensations his touch brought crackled along every single nerve ending…

His eyes continued their holy pilgrimage towards the most delectable little navel he had ever set eyes upon. It called to him to laver his tongue across the soft skin, to cover her stomach in little butterfly kisses of love. Jake licked his lips in approval as he leaned in and dropping slowly to his knees he gently ran his nose back and forth over the creamy skin breathing in her heady scent…fucking nectar he thought before his eyes continued their journey past the holy grail of heat and arousal that called to all his senses…

His hands lightly stroked her rounded hips as her body delicately quivered under his touch… _pup bearing hips_ the wolf howled in delight as Jacob's eyes travelled on towards her firm creamy thighs…made for wrapping around his body as he thrusted his seed deep within her…Jacob took a long deep breath… that last thought sent another jolt to his poor engorged member as his eyes wandered down further to slender legs ending in tiny feet and toes that had dug themselves into the tufts of the carpet in her embarrassment,

Heat rushed to Bella's face as another blush pushed its way up from her throat and onto her face. She was so out of her comfort zone but a delicious coil of tension was building in that heated place between her thighs and the longer Jacob took to survey her body the more she longed for him to touch her, stroke her heated skin, kiss her need…little ripples of anticipation flowed through her small body…it was exquisite torture…

Jacob slowly stood up and swallowed hard reining in both the man and the beast. He may not have much experience but he had been around pack members like Lahote long enough to know he needed to take care of Bella first. He reached out softly tipping her chin upwards and placed his hot mouth on hers

"Bella…"He called her name like a sigh and she raised herself up on tiptoes to follow his lips when he pulled back "We really shouldn't…" Jacob paused taking a deep restraining breath "If we do this you know I'll never be able to let you go". Bella smiled a little before replying

"That's what I'm counting on Jake… I never want to let you go…ever" she whispered as his mouth crashed against hers. Jacob growled a little in approval but the wolf was gaining control and Jacob suddenly pulled her roughly to his chest as his teeth grazed against the sweet skin of her neck. She instinctively tipped her head in lupine surrender which only served to encourage the beast further. As he nipped her skin the little cry from Bella brought Jake back to some semblance of humanity.

Eyes that were tinged golden and lupine sought hers as his hands carefully held her close. Bella was mesmerised by those eyes, the raw need and want that she saw in their depths afforded her a rare glimpse of the spirit wolf that shared his soul. Sure she had seen him in his furry form but never had she _really_ seen him this close before…apart from …her breath hitched _that night in the garage_ …

Jacob slowly tipped his head from side to side in that slightly unnerving animalistic way as he watched her face reading her emotions and as his eyes cooled back to human the man finally peered out… She held her breath… _this is what Old_ _Quil had wanted her to see_ … a glimpse of the battle that raged within Jacob…the constant war between man and beast for dominion.

Her epiphany struck her like a bolt of lightning as she reached out and softly stroked the side of his jaw…a deep rumble of approval percolated up from his chest as he pushed his face against her hand softly kissing her palm

 _Jake had to stop fighting; he needed to accept who he was not just man or beast but both…a perfect union of brute animal force tempered by gentle humanity…to make that final transition to who he was meant to be…_

Her heart lurched as she recalled howmany times he had referred to himself as an _animal_ but he was more than that she knew that now she could see his potential … _From_ _his proud_ _heritage to that first bone cracking phase, finally stepping up to his birth right as Alpha_ …all of it had led to this one glorious perfect moment in time…. Words couldn't describe it…he was simply a magnificent wonderful being…Jacob… _her_ _Jacob_ …Maybe she dared to think… just maybe _love_ could be the answer after all…he needed to love himself as much as he loved her…She was the catalyst that would unite them all..

"I love you Jacob Black…" she murmured "Man… wolf all of you"

Jacob's hands slipped to her back where he stroked the silky soft skin eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her pink lips…all thoughts forgotten as she gazed back at those unfathomable brown eyes

"Bella…" he rumbled her name from deep within his chest and her body trembled in his arms as his strong hands softly stroked their way down towards that delectable backside of hers then suddenly stopped as they touched the fabric of her panties. He drew back grinning at her when with a deft movement he tore both sides of the garment which softly floated to the floor. A flush rushed upon that pretty face of hers as his hands moulded around the peachy cheeks of her ass.

"Honey…" he crooned "Love you…"

She sighed into his neck, luxuriating under his gentle touch…the way his hands felt …the way they moved…. _god she'd always loved his hands_ Bella thought as they moved slowly under each ass cheek and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Their mouths met and Jacob nipped at her bottom lip asking for entry to that taste of pure heaven.

Without breaking the kiss he walked them towards the bed before sitting down on the edge pulling her with him as he lay down. The movement dragged her bare breasts against his firm abs sending a bolt of sheer pleasure straight to that place between her thighs and she threw her head back with a small gasp of pleasure, squeezing her thighs together in a misguided attempt to soothe the need… _It only made matters worse_ ….

"Mmmm" Jacob sighed as his broad lips captured hers and another waft of her arousal hit him head on "You feel so good Bells" he broke the kiss as he pulled away to settle his head against the pillow, those gentle hands of his continued to stroke the skin of her back, allowing her time to adjust this was new for _both_ of them. Soothed by Jacobs's ministrations Bella ran her nose across his pecs deeply inhaling that delicious scent that was all male and so Jacob she pressed a tiny kiss to the skin above his heart

"Love you Jacob" she sighed

"Love you more" he replied just as he always did and she giggled a little in return as her lips softly kissed the side of his broad neck. That little giggle released some of her hidden tension … there was no need to worry she was here with her _best friend_ …She raised herself to look directly into his eyes and in doing so dragged her peaked nipples across his heated skin. Both of them shivered in response…

Jacob drew in a sharp breath she was driving him bat shit crazy an exquisite torture that could only end one way and that time was drawing closer by the second. He licked his lips in anticipation and Bella mirrored the movement as spurred on by the magical scent of his arousal her hips involuntarily started to leisurely roll across his own, pressing against his body a delicious movement of skin on skin…

"You feel sooooo good Jake" she purred as she unconsciously pressed her own hot mound against his hardened arousal She looked up into his eyes so full of love and want and Bella needed to be loved and wanted…had been subconsciously searching for it all her life…Jacobs face lit up in response and he smiled that megawatt grin of his as her heart just burst with love.

"Sooooo..." he drawled his hands still stroking that soft tender skin. "Finally after all these years I have you in my bed" he paused as she watched his luscious lips "And naked at last" he added. Bella smiled a little then…

"Actually you're in my bed…" she giggled and Jacob rolled her over onto her back pressing her down into the mattress his face hovering over hers as she raised her head to kiss him

"Who cares whose bed it is…" he growled ever the Alpha dominant…"You're still in bed with me and…" his eyes tipped down towards her chest "Naked" He grinned widely at her as her arm automatically slipped up to cover her breasts in a moment of embarrassment. He gently pulled it away "Don't ever cover up in front of me" he whispered "Your boobs are fucking awesome Bells" She nervously giggled again in response and it magically eased the tension in the air.

His face grew serious as his eyes focused on her mouth. "You're simply the most awesome girl in the world Bella and I can't believe you're here with me" his lips met hers and her mouth opened to his. She suddenly pulled away a little frown puckering her brow.

"Speaking of naked…" Her eyes narrowed a little "How comes I'm the only one who is _actually_ naked in this bed?" She asked "You're still wearing a bath towel…"she arched her hips up against his and wriggled totally unaware of the effect she was having on his poor aching balls…he moaned loudly in response and a smile inched onto her lips…she did it again of course relishing the fact that she made him do that, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head, his teeth biting his lip in restraint then…

"Well…" he whispered "We have a choice…" his eyes were playful as he caught her own "Either you wrap that large towel around yourself again…" he jutted his chin towards the bath towel bunched up on the floor "Or…" and he pulled his own off in one supernaturally fast movement turning them both so she was above him again "I join you…"

Bella looked so surprised for a fleeting moment that Jacob almost laughed at look on her face….then she suddenly realised that her naked body had settled over a very hard ridge of heat…every sense in her being snapped to attention as her own heat pooled between her thighs…

 _Oh my freakin god…_ she thought as a blush rushed up her throat and onto her face…they weregoing way past the _"just good friends"_ stage now….she wanted more and subjected to that firm heated body beneath her …her own body responded in the only way it could…exploding into a crescendo of sensation...her breath stuttered as her heart raced…

Jacob saw and felt her reaction as his hands encircled that peachy ass of hers pressing her closer to his need and fuck he needed her so badly as he felt that soft creamy skin of her navel press against his straining length. He was going to explode … _literally_ … if he didn't make a move and soon it was fast becoming more than he could handle.

The wolf of course had no such problem he whined and strained with a dark need to fuck the small girl senseless preferably on all fours taken from behind and maybe even a bite to that delectable neck of hers. _Mine_ he growled and Jacob shuddered a little… that was no way to take her the first time… _it had to be special_ …for _both_ of them…

Bella watched as Jacob took a calm restraining breath then with a small smile playing upon her lips she moved a little, testing his resolve… bending her head she kissed him slow and heady. His response was to deftly roll them over and away from temptation but Bella had other ideas. She wanted to feel more of that hot piece of Jacob problem was her being so short and him so tall it was proving a tad difficult. Breaking the kiss she shuffled down the bed a little but then all she could see was his abs…uggh…this wasn't gonna work she thought. Jacob tried to rearrange himself but between them their inexperience was starting to show…

 _Sure they both knew the mechanics of making love but when it came down to it …well it was proving to be more of a fumble than a tumble…_

"I need to see your eyes Bell's'" Jacob pleaded and to be honest Bella felt like she couldn't breathe enveloped like she was under his hot body. In one smooth movement he pulled her up with him and sat on the edge of the bed with Bella straddled around his lap. His hard length pressed against her soft navel and a tsunami of pleasure rushed through her body as her breath hitched and her pupils blew in response. Of course that just increased Jakes ardour and he covered her mouth with his own capturing the little sighs of pleasure that escaped those rose bud lips as his tongue mapped every inch of her soft mouth

Drawing back with a moist smack of flesh Jacob smiled before taking her hand in his and guided Bella straight to that part of him that was literally standing up and begging for her touch. He watched as her eyes became round with wonder and her small hand tentatively explored his hot throbbing length. Totally inexperienced around a man's body she inquisitively dipped her head a little so she could see it in all its proud glory.

Gently touching it she gasped at how soft and velvety the skin was stretched over what felt like heated hard steel. Moving her hand slowly up the shaft her thumb settled over the end where she made little feather light circles on his skin, marvelling at the moisture that gathered there making the skin on the bulbous head feel even more slippery than it already was

A long hiss of breath escaped from Jakes lips "Fuck Bella" he managed to gasp pulling her attention away from his erect length as his head slipped down onto her shoulder, his whole body trembled against her and in response her own heat exploded between her thighs a feeling that was both hot and heavy, a yearning that was growing by the minute and speaking of growing…

Her eyes returned to her hand that was still softly wrapped around that hard hot piece of Jacob…unbelievably it seemed to have impossibly grown even _larger_ …her eyes widened in disbelief…in fact it looked downright painful it was so swollen. She glanced up at Jakes face… yep he looked like he was in pain but truth was he was in the grip of sheer pleasure his hands gripped her hips pulling her closer…and then…she pulled her hand away as realisation sank in cooling her ardour…

 _Oh my God_ she thought that swollen hard length was gonna be thrust deep within her…her mind panicked…

 _She was so small…_

 _He was so large…_

 _How would it fit…?_

 _What if it didn't…?_

She raised her head to meet Jacobs curious eyes as he pushed a wayward curl behind her ear "It'll be fine Bella…" he soothed somehow like he always had… he knew what she was thinking then he smiled and she basked in the warmth of his love as his hands stroked down her arms moving up towards her chest where they each cupped a perfect breast. Bella closed her eyes and sighed as her whole body arched up towards him and just a little of that hard length of his nudged her entrance…

Her body exploded into want…she wanted more of him and as his mouth descended to catch a delicate pert nipple all her worries disappeared in an erotic cry as Jacob sucked hard before releasing her swollen nipple with a soft pop. She fisted her hands in his hair as his name rolled from her lips like a prayer …

"Jake…" she cried out as his mouth hungrily devoured her breast and his hand gently massaged the other. She was writhing against him her breath coming in little pants and he could feel her arousal…a warm wetness against his stomach as she brazenly rubbed herself against him instinctively seeking the friction she so desperately needed….but it was the fragrance of her scent…fuck it was driving him to the edge of his control…it was totally fucking amazing.

His mouth made the journey from her nipples to her mouth catching her lips with his own…a kiss that was darkly erotic and full of promise as his tongue smoothly twisted in her soft wet heat and she caught and suckled that tongue her hands pulling his face impossibly closer. Turning them both he laid her down upon the mattress her mouth still ardently seeking his own as he lay down beside her sweeping her beautiful hair to one side.

"I love you so much Bella honey" he whispered as the pupils in her big eyes widened with want "I'll always love you till the end of time" He kissed her slowly… luxuriously… an intimate kiss that said more than words ever could. He slipped a strong thigh between her knees and Bella instinctively opened her legs in response closing her eyes…

Jacob tentatively slipped a finger into her hot wet folds watching as she arched her back with desire her breath coming in little pants as he softly stroked her soft wet flesh…

Bella felt like she was losing her mind as her hands scrambled to catch his face her lips desperately seeking his "Jake!" she pleaded as he slipped in another finger applying a little pressure to that little nub of nerves he'd heard about from the guys. His mouth captured hers and she hungrily plunged her tongue deep within his mouth as that coil in her stomach tightened with each stroke of his hand. All she knew all she desired was _more_ …

Bella's plaintive cries grew louder and more demanding as her body started to tremble…the sound going straight to his poor engorged dick…and the wolf snarled his impatience

"I love you so much Jake…please" she managed to moan as he smoothly rolled to hover over her supporting his weight upon strong muscular arms…

He knew she was near and he couldn't hold out for much longer. Positioning himself above her he nudged at her entrance then slid some way in as Bella's breath hitched in anticipation her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders… but he stopped as soon as he reached her barrier…

He closed his eyes and took in a deep steadying breath. He couldn't do it he couldn't hurt her he thought and began to pull back…

But just that hot little bit of Jacob inside her had almost pushed Bella over the edge…it had felt like nothing she had ever experienced before and

 _Oh my fucking god she thought she wanted more …needed more …her whole body ached for him…_

As he pulled back her eyes snapped open to see him hovering above her his head hung down eyes closed…his skin glistening with the sweat of his restraint…he was fighting again…

"Look at me Jacob…" Bella pleaded. He slowly raised his head and she reached out a hand pushing the long hair away from his eyes. "That felt sooo good Jake why did you stop?"

He closed his eyes and rolled his lips before he replied "I don't wanna hurt you Bell's" she smiled up at him this was so Jake it was always about _her_ …but she wanted to make it about him… _them_

"You're not gonna hurt me Jake" she soothed "Sure it's gonna be uncomfortable first time we both know that" he winced then tried to speak but raising her head she gently kissed him silencing the words of protest. She knew him too well. Bella smiled a little as he watched her with eyes that were the windows to his beautiful soul "But I just know it's gonna be sooo worth it…" she purred and a smile appeared on his lips in response

God how he loved this woman Jacob thought to himself she trusted him implicitly giving _everything_ she had… he pushed himself up on his arms the muscles bulging under his skin and Bella ran her hands up and down savouring the firmness.

"Try again…" she encouraged as he looked down at her with eyes so full of love and want and need. He bent his head to capture her lips and slowly, gently he pushed forward. Bella closed her eyes as she felt him nudge her entrance then push a little way in…her senses exploded into raw need she couldn't help herself she arched up to meet him trying to push herself further onto Jacob. He panted slightly as he held back then slowly patiently worked his hard shaft into her body resisting the urge to thrust into her…

"Bella…he moaned as he felt her barrier…the insidious imprint tugged one more _desperate_ time….

 _But time had run out and love was weaving its magic…_

"Do it…" she panted as her body stretched to accommodate him "I'm ready Jake…please" Flexing his hips he pushed a little harder feeling the barrier give way as Bella's nails dug into his shoulders a little whimper escaping from her plump lips as the wolf howled in triumph …

Jacob waited his whole being desperate to move and watched as her face relaxed and her eyes opened...

Bella was lost on a whirl of emotion but instinct told her she needed to assure him he looked so lost knowing he had hurt her…"Its ok…" she sighed softly "You feel so good Jacob" she smiled a little as Jacob rolled his eyes in response…. fuck he loved her

"Love you so much" he whispered as he planted a tiny kiss upon her swollen lips "Ready? He asked. Bella nodded now more than anything she needed _friction_ …her body was screaming for release

"Move… Jake I need you to move" she gasped. Jacob slowly pulled back before pushing forward again so sumptuous and so deliciously slow, each tortuous stroke pulling her closer to the edge of ecstasy…

Bella's throaty moan of pleasure pulled Jacob on and her chocolate brown eyes caught his as he moved exquisitely slowly within her. Part of her couldn't believe what they were doing! Her _best_ _friend_ was moving so intimately within her body each slow sure thrust of his hips was sending a tsunami of pleasure throughout her being. Her body felt so full of Jake she was amazed how it had deliciously stretched and accommodated him given his size.

She threw her head back as that familiar coil of pleasure built up to almost unbearable heights she needed him… _deeper_ … _harder_ …and she pushed back at Jacob matching his movements her legs winding tighter around his thighs as her nails scratched at the silky skin of his back…her mouth opened with wail of unbelievable pleasure…

"Oh god Jake don't stop" she pleaded "Don't stop…harder… faster please…." Her plaintive cries cut through the last of his restraint and his hips thrust into her faster and faster until Bella thought she was gonna lose her mind.

"Fuck!" Jacob growled as uncontrollable waves of pleasure swept through his body his hips smacked against hers as she tumbled over the edge first …her body convulsing in sheer pleasure against him pulling Jake with her shortly after…

He thrust into her uncontrollably before stuttering slightly as the cursed imprint finally shattered into a million shards its insipid hold finally destroyed…with the shackles gone his heart soared to encompass her love and with a final loud groan he exploded in absolute fucking ecstasy ….pushing his hot seed deep within her body…undeniably marking her with his scent…his _mate_ …

His head rested against her shoulder as her hand idly doodled on the skin of his back. Taking a deep breath he slowly raised his head

"You ok honey?" he whispered She nodded in reply as he gently rolled away pulling her with him. Bella lay on his chest and a little sigh left those swollen rose bud lips

"I'm more than okay Jake…" Looking up at him she smiled shyly "That was …" she tried to gather the words but simply settled for "Awesome!"

"Really?" He laughed with relief but the movement of his body sent little aftershocks of pleasure through Bella where they were still intimately joined

"Mmmmm" she hummed her eyes closing in bliss as his hand smoothed back her sex matted hair from her face. He smiled again mischievously before rolling hid hips a little…it felt so good to be wrapped in her heat…

Bella lifted her head as his lips met hers…pulling back she shyly smiled and then

"Wanna do that again? " They chorused in union before collapsing into giggles. Their eyes grew serious and as Jacob rolled her over Bella sighed

"Oh Jacob…"

 _ **A/N Oh …oh….OH….! hope you all enjoyed that….**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	20. More

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and awesome reviews. I love writing these stories although sometimes I don't get as much time as I like to devote to it and the fact you all enjoy reading them makes it all worthwhile oxox**_

 _ **Twin68 I so wish I could private message you hang on girlfriend things are gonna get bumpy ahead so enjoy this little interlude with our favourite couple**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 20 – More….**

"Hot so hot…" Bella mumbled as she began to wake up rubbing her face back and forth against soft musky skin. Then her eyes snapped open as she realised on whose body she was laying _naked_ and it all came flooding back…

 _Jacob_ …she thought …

 _They had_ …her breath hitched …

 _Her best friend had_ … _oh my god_ …

A tingle between her thighs reminded her exactly what they had done… _twice_ …and just how good it had felt too. A blush rushed up her throat and onto her face as a large warm hand smoothed down her back…a gentle hand…Jake was obviously awake too…

"At last" He grumbled "You're awake sleeping beauty" Bella raised her head to look at Jacob and his lips curved into a smile "How are you feeling honey?" He looked at her his own dark brown eyes full of concern "I was afraid I'd worn you out that last time was…" he hesitated then rolling his lips added "A little wild…"

Bella swallowed hard her face still burning as memories and another tingle of excitement zapped through her body. Oh my… she thought …it was _wild_ too …the wolf had certainly come out to play his love making was almost feral and he'd made her come and come and … _come_ …it's a wonder the neighbours hadn't called the police every time she'd screamed his name.

Jacob frowned he was beginning to worry something was wrong "Are you ok Bells?" his hand stilled on her back "Was I too rough…I know it's all so new for both of us but you just have to tell me if it's not right ok?"His voice broke a little at the end he was beginning to regret allowing instinct to take over. Bella pushed herself up placing her hands on his chest

"No…no…I'm good" she managed to squeak then seeing him still looking a little worried quickly followed up with "Actually I'm feeling _really_ good" she smiled coyly at him "It was just…I didn't expect it to be so…" her breath hitched then she sighed "You were amazing Jake…" It was the truth too. To be honest she'd expected her first time to be a little painful and disappointing well that's what she'd heard at school anyways. As relief flooded his face she loved him even more if that were possible then Jacob smiled at her with the biggest shit eating grin…

"Really…" He whispered. He looked serious for a moment then added "You were awesome too honey" Bella blushed again at what he was implying as he pulled her up his body towards those kissable lips of his and she gasped as the friction of skin on skin sent another explosion of sweet sensation straight to that place where a familiar coil of need was starting to build… only one thing could satisfy that yearning now …she knew that for sure…Jacob

"Mmmm…" she sighed as her nipples hardened against his taught muscles he felt so good and her body just seemed to have a mind of its own where Jake was concerned. There was no denying it right this moment she really _wanted_ him again...wanted him to press her down into the mattress whilst his hips pumped cries of delirious pleasure past her lips. She shivered a little at the mere thought … seemed like twice was not enough with a wolf boy as for a lover.

Those sure warm hands of his pulled her up even closer and as she settled her over a familiar hard ridge of heat her traitor body exploded every neuron sizzled with expectation and want. The hard hot ridge twitched in response, of course he could scent her arousal…damn lupine senses she smiled to herself but then Bella realised that hardness also meant Jacob felt the same way about her too. She smiled shyly as she gazed back at his adoring eyes.

"Love you so much honey" Jacob whispered as his hot lip's met hers. Bella eagerly kissed him back opening her mouth to him she just couldn't get enough of his taste upon her tongue and as he deepened the kiss she felt an odd sensation between her legs…

 _Was she wetting herself…please god surely not?_

Breaking the kiss Bella pushed herself up a little on his chest, she frowned, then a look of horror appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Bell's?" Jacob looked concerned "Are you sore, do you feel unwell?" Bella shook her head in response

"I…I need to go to the bath room" she began to sit up her face blazing red. Jacob was just about to say something when his lupine sense of smell scented the problem…something Bella had never experienced before but he knew _exactly_ what it was….

"Ah…" he chuckled a little then sighed "I think you'll find I'm responsible for that Bella" She wrinkled her nose in response as realisation sank in. She hadn't wet herself after all coz that's what it had felt like instead she was feeling exactly what Jacob had pumped into her body whilst she begged him for more. Jacob's eyes danced with laughter… then he couldn't help it he laughed out loud earning him a scowl from that pretty face of hers

"It's not a laughing matter" Bella coolly replied her eyes sparking with indignation before once again looking panic stricken "Oh no it's running down my legs"

"What goes in has to come out sometime honey" Jacob rolled his eyes at her then laughed again as she huffed loudly and climbing out of the bed pulled the sheet with her to cover herself before running towards the bathroom. Jacob watched her disappear then lay back against the pillows still smiling to himself he was one satisfied shapeshifter that was for sure. The guys had joked about what it felt like but having finally made love with the girl of his dreams it sure was a million times better than they had described.

He huffed a little to himself. They had just made love twice and there was Bella still full of her insecurities and covering that beautiful body of hers. Well he was gonna have to put a stop to that and to be honest if he had his way he'd keep her naked _and_ in his bed all day….

He also felt very smug for there was one important thing his lupine sense of smell had confirmed Bella now smelt so strongly of him that every wolf for miles around would know she was taken, that she was his mate and his wolf growled in delight. His hand drifted to his chest more out of habit than anything else when it struck him…

 _It was gone… the insipid curse of an imprint_ … _gone for good_

Finally he was free and fuck he felt good… _really good_ as he remembered just how loudly Bella had screamed his name as she climaxed again and again. _He_ had done that to her and a satisfied grin appeared on his handsome face. He'd always told her their relationship if given the chance would be as easy as breathing and fuck he'd proved it. He simply couldn't wait to take her back to bed and that was another thing that needed sorting she couldn't stay here in Forks anymore she needed to be on the Rez with him in _his_ bed. The Alpha in him would take no excuses from tomorrow she would be living with him and the pack in La Push

Jacob climbed out of the sex rumpled bed and stretched. It was late afternoon and he needed to go and speak with his pack let them know that their Alpha had finally taken his mate. Besides arrangements had to be made for the guys to move Bella to La Push tomorrow, but for now he would leave a wolf to guard her until he returned. He snatched up his cell from the bedside cabinet as his eyes drifted to Bella's alarm clock. Charlie would be back soon at least there would be someone in the house and she wouldn't be alone.

"Embry…" he growled into the cell what followed was a stream of Quileute, as Jake gave an Order for the pack to meet at the usual place in an hour. In the meantime he wanted Paul over at Bella's in twenty minutes. He didn't realise he had for the first time since becoming Alpha used his own native language to speak about pack business with Embry but his friend did and he had felt the prickle of Alpha power stronger than ever before...something had changed yet again.

Ending the call Jacob licked his broad lips as he heard the water running for the shower maybe he should get in with her and that thought made his already aching member twitch with anticipation as he silently moved towards the bedroom door as only a shapeshifter could

Bella stood in the shower as the hot water ran over her head and down her back and let go of a huge sigh of contentment. She felt a lot cleaner now she had washed away the remainder of Jacobs's sticky deposit. Honestly she huffed to herself there was gallons of it and it was all over her back too.

Soaping herself with her favourite shower gel the feel of the cleansing foaming bubbles felt wonderful against as she lathered her over heated sensitive skin. Her hair was smothered in bubbly shampoo and piled high on her head as she turned around with her back to the shower to rinse it all off. Just at that moment Jacob pulled the shower curtain open a little and peered around… she almost screamed…

"Hey Bells can I join you?" he asked smiling that megawatt smile of his. Bella immediately covered her breasts with an arm and turned around to face the wall she wasn't quite ready to be that brazenly naked despite what they had done in bed together and she glanced shyly at him over one shoulder

"Umm th… there's no room Jake" she stuttered her eyes widening as she took in a naked Jacob "You're too big…you'll never fit!" she squeaked

"Oh _baby…"_ Jacob chuckled in a sexy way his eyebrows wriggling. "I think we have already disproved that theory Bell's" Bella cringed as she pulled one shoulder up towards her face, her eyes tightly shut. Stop ogling his body she mentally scolded herself …even if it called to her to look

"I didn't mean that…" she countered with her eyes still shut

"Didn't mean what Bell's?" Jake responded he was teasing her of course

"I didn't mean you were …you know…that…that it's not what you think…" she stammered again blushing hard trying to find the words. He found it so endearing, sexy even. He helped her out by making matters worse…

"You trying to say I'm too small for you Bells?" his eyes twinkled as he watched her eyes and mouth pop open in surprise and before she could say another word he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the bath.

Her eyes drifted to something that was far from small before snapping up again. Bella turned back to the wall it was a safer option and she'd closed her eyes again as if that would help she was already drowning in desire. He knew she was struggling he could scent how aroused she was and he chuckled lightly as he pressed his heated body up against her wrapping a strong arm around her body as he slowly turned her round to face him. Jeez she looked adorable…good enough to eat and that thought gave him other ideas. Maybe later when she's a little calmer he thought.

"Bella…" he crooned "I'm joking you know that don't you." He kissed the top of her head then bent down and captured her lips. Another waft of her arousal hit him fuck he so wanted to be balls deep inside her soft body again. Her small hands drifted up and over his broad shoulders and a low moan escaped from her mouth as he kissed his way along her jaw towards her neck. To be honest Bella was almost purring with want her head tipped to one side in total lupine surrender. The wolf growled he appreciated that fine neck she offered so freely and wanted to bite.

Sensing the wolf rising Jacob tried to gain some semblance of control. He moved away form the temptation of her neck and whispered "Can I rinse you clean?" in her ear as he let go of the earlobe he had been nibbling. Bella shivered a little in response. Besides that hot mouth of his, the vibration from the lupine rumble in his chest was doing all sorts of marvellous things to her sensitive body. Bella involuntarily shivered again as she nodded

"Please…" she almost begged as Jacobs hands moved slowly up over her hips sliding erotically over her sensitised skin aided by the slippery soapy lather that remained there. His huge gentle hands slipped up and over her breasts. He paused to savour the moment mapping their shape and softness as his thumbs tweaked her already hardened nipples before sliding up and over her shoulders. "Jake…" she mewed her voice a little shaky from the need he was building within her then he silenced her swallowing her wanton cries as his lips caught hers for a few stolen kisses before his hands slid on up into her hair.

All the while his hands had moved slowly and luxuriously over her skin Jake whispered how much he loved her and how beautiful she looked. He softly kissed her forehead as he eased the shampoo from her hair under the warm running water; his nails scratching her scalp making her eyes roll back in her head.

God it felt divine, he felt divine…she thought and lost to an oblivion of pleasure one word trickled to the surface of her mind… _mine_ …and as if he had read her mind she heard him echo her…

"Mine" he growled low and another shiver of desire rushed through her delirious body to settle at the apex of her thighs as her own hands slipped down that firm back of his. Bella marvelled at how soft yet firm his body felt under her finger tips as they moved across muscles that rippled and twitched at her touch. Her hands moved round to his front sliding up his taught abs and onto the plains of his wide chest, lingering a while longer as her finger drew soft circles around one chocolate nipple and Jake hissed in response.

"You're gonna be the death of me Bells" He sucked in a deep breath of restraint Fuck he so wanted to push her up against the wall and take her from behind but that was exactly what his wolf was urging him to do and the desire to bite her neck settled it …he pulled back "I think you're done Bell's" he smiled as her eyes met his and her lips formed a little pout. He looked serious for a moment then asked "Do you want to wash me Bella?"

Her hands dropped to her side as she gathered her bottom lip between her lips and chewed a little. Jacob turned to face the wall stretching his arms up so that he gave Bella quite a show of that magnificent body of his. She stood there gawping with the shower gel in one hand wondering where on earth to start.

Jacob was quite simply the most breath taking young man she had ever met she watched wide eyed as he lent against the white tiled wall that highlighted his smooth toffee coloured skin to perfection those huge shoulders twitched as he moved under the spray of water that run in rivulets down his toned back tapering into the most adorable pert ass she had ever seen. She swallowed hard in response. The skin on that ass was a lighter shade of caramel and more than anything she really really wanted to reach out and pinch it…damn it _bite it_. A giggle escaped her lips at that last thought what on earth was happening to her she wondered. The sound of her laughter made Jake turn his head over one shoulder with a questioning look

"Bell's you ok?" She nodded licking her lips her mouth suddenly dry with anticipation…all that fabulous body and _she_ was going to _wash_ him…she shook her head slightly in disbelief. If anyone had told her she'd be standing in her shower with a naked Jacob Black she would never have believed it…not in a million years yet here she was

Her eyes dragged away from that pert ass and travelled upwards towards his head "You're…you're just so tall Jake" she muttered then added "And so large" He chuckled loudly as standing on tip toe she began to lather his skin. The laughter abruptly stopped as his muscles under her soothing touch, jumped and twitched. Luckily she couldn't see the effect it had on Jacob's balls otherwise she would have stopped…it was like napalm… they were on fire. He really really hoped she would wash them too but he knew she wasn't ready to go there quite yet.

His imagination got the better of him and he bit his bottom lip to stifle the groan as his hard length grew impossibly harder. It was no use he was fighting a losing battle he had to have her one last time before the pack meeting. He was just about to turn around and grab her when he felt a pinch on his… _surely not_ he gasped to himself and then he heard a peel of laughter as Bella almost collapsed into fit of giggles.

"Did you just pinch my ass Bells…" he growled playfully still the teenager at heart. "You know what's gonna happen now don't you" but Bella was already out of the bath and with a towel wrapped around her body she made off towards her bedroom. Jake let her go and smiled to himself as he finished rinsing the soap suds away he'd wait a while then follow, let her play her out her little game besides the wolf was intrigued he wanted to please his mate too.

Jacob turned the water off and then paused as he heard soft humming coming from her bedroom. He rolled his eyes shaking his head a little it was so Bella and her need for cleanliness and order. She was busy in her room changing the sheets that they had christened with their need. He sighed deeply as he reached for a bath towel he was gonna rescue the sheet that was stained with the loss of her innocence no way was she gonna put that in the wash before Charlie got back. The wolf growled in approval he wanted to bury his nose in the sheet and never ever give it up.

Wrapping the towel around his hips he glanced in the mirror as he pushed his long hair away from his eyes and took a deep breath... _peace_ for the first time in a long while he felt at peace with himself, whole even. It was _her_ of course she loved him with everything she had, accepted all of him. Her love was a magic powerful enough to break even a damned imprint curse. Jake frowned a little at that thought now he had finally found some peace he needed to bring the same for his pack…Sam and Quil were suffering maybe just maybe Bella was the answer they had prayed for.

He silently entered the room as Bella was pulling a pillow case onto a fat pillow and pulled her against his body she squealed as his arms wrapped around her burying his face into the side of her neck he slowly languidly dragged his tongue over the large hickey he had noticed in the shower and that shone like a huge flashing sign advertising to all that _she was his_.

"Don't you dare nip that again" she scolded "Charlies going to have a fit when he sees it." She turned in his arms to face him "Did you really have to make it that big?" he shrugged his shoulders

"Sorry Bell's" he breathed "I honestly don't remember doing it but…" and his voice dropped to a low rumbling purr like sound that vibrated through her body the tingle hardening her nipples and settling between her thighs "I like seeing it there it lets everyone know you're mine" She squealed as he rubbed his jaw against her own his end of day stubble lightly scratching her skin

"Love you Bell's" he whispered then added "You didn't stay to finish showering "he was wearing his best sad puppy dog expression...

"If I'd stayed you know where that would have led Jacob Black" she wiggled her eyebrows at him making her look even more adorable than she already did "It's best that you finished showering alone and I could get on in here" she jutted her chin towards the pile of bedding on the floor "That lot needs laundering…" she smiled before pulling away from him and picking it all up. Jacob took the pile of bed linen from her

"Let me" he smiled "I'll go pop these in the washer then I can help you make the bed"

"But you're only wearing a towel Jake don't you want to…" she began

"I'll take it off if you want honey…" he grinned at her as he headed to the door

"No…um…I meant you can get dressed whilst I go downstairs to the washer" she countered but Jacob was already half way out the door when he turned

"Of course I don't have to wear the towel…" and he whipped it off showing her yet another magnificent view of that pert backside of his.

"Jacob!" She squealed throwing a pillow at him but of course he was too fast for her and he disappeared down the stairs laughing all the way. Bella smiled as she turned back to the bed to be honest he could flash his ass at her anytime and any other part of his body too. Unbidden images of him thrusting into her filled her mind "Oh god" she groaned out loud as she took a deep breath to try to calm her over heated body when her cell buzzed.

It was a text from Charlie. Something had gone wrong with the boats engine and by the time they got towed back to the port it would be better to stay on the boat for the night and get someone to look at it in the morning. He and Billy would not get back to La Push until late Sunday afternoon. He was terribly apologetic about not being able to spend the evening with her as he promised and hoped she wasn't too upset.

Bella rolled her eyes and sniffed a laugh she wondered how Billy had manged to scupper the boat without Charlie noticing. Somehow she just knew the engine would make a miraculous recovery probably around lunch time tomorrow. Placing the cell in the back pocket of her jeans she made her way down to the kitchen.

Jacob switched the washer on and watched as it filled with water turning slowly. He had managed to toss the stained sheet out into the yard where he could rescue it later and hide it out in his garage. He knew if Bella found out she would rip him a new one but it was gonna be so worth it. He'd taken a deep drag of her scent sick as that sounded but it soothed the beast within him. He heard her soft foot fall as she approached

"Would you like something to eat?" She shyly asked relieved to find he had pulled on a pair of Charlies old sweats which were stretched tightly across Jakes huge thighs. He nodded in reply as he caught and brought her close to his chest

"It will have to be something quick Bells I have a pack meeting to attend sorry" he softly kissed her lips "But Paul will be just outside when I go you'll be safe honey" Bella nodded but her heart sank a little at the thought of him leaving her she wanted him to stay longer but she knew he had duties to attend to

"I don't want to go" he whispered against the shell of her ear and a million chill bumps exploded down her left side as his hot breath tickled her skin "I'd rather take you back to bed but I promise I will be back in time for breakfast" he kissed along her jaw towards her mouth "Besides Charlie will be home soon"

"Charlie won't be back until tomorrow afternoon …"she sighed deeply as kissed his way down her neck nipping at the skin where it joined her shoulder her nipples peaking hard and proud in response. Her voice shaky with desire she added "He text me… engine trouble on the boat".

Jacob pulled back and looked her in the eye. Suddenly it was all making sense, she'd planned the whole thing pushing him to do what he had so longed for deep down... to finally stop fighting. Besides that boat had only recently been serviced there was nothing wrong with the engine and now that he thought about it Bella had seemed _too_ relaxed earlier especially considering her Dad was due home. She had been quite happy to make love with him not once but twice and had not seemed in any great hurry to push him out the door either. He sniffed a laugh. He wasn't gonna call her on it the little minx and somewhere Billy was involved he just knew it but he really didn't care he had made wild passionate love to Bella without interruption and that was all that mattered.

Still she wasn't gonna get entirely away with it the Alpha dominant side of him just wouldn't allow it. He swept her up in his arms as she squealed in protest and threw her over one shoulder hanging her upside down. Jake just laughed as Bella pummelled her little fists against his ass.

"Put me down…" she cried "You big dorky wolf…" Well that did it he had to show her who was in charge now… _dorky wolf?_ he couldn't believe she had called him that. He had a big shit eating grin on his lips as he looked around the kitchen for the ideal spot. The kitchen counter work surface was too high but the table …now that was a different matter. Luckily and mainly due to Bella's obsession with tidiness there was nothing on it.

He pulled her up right sliding her down his firm body catching her mouth with his own and as the kiss deepened with their need Bella fisted her hands in his hair pulling him closer as her legs wrapped around his waist. Fuck they were both turned on something chronic by this little game of dominance.

"Jake…please…" she groaned as he licked and nipped at the skin of her neck she was rubbing herself against the huge bulge in his sweats. He slowly lowered her to the table with one hand as he unzipped her jeans with the other then pulling her towards him he pushed between her legs which opened further to accommodate him.

"Dorky wolf eh…" he growled as she sat up and pushed and pulled at his sweats. He pulled back a little as his hard erection broke free and her small hand wrapped around it "Maybe I should go on patrol now …leave you to calm down some..."

"No fucking way…" Bella hissed as she pulled him down on top of her a little surprised at herself to have used a word that had _never_ entered her vocabulary before but there was no way he was leaving …not without giving her what she damn well _wanted_ first …no _needed_ right this minute.

As Jake slid into the hot wet depths of Bella's body he growled in contentment. ..and then his hips started a frantic pace that had Bella panting for breath his name tumbling from her lips as he pushed her towards ecstasy. The small table began to move across the floor which each thrust but neither of them were gonna last long enough to worry. He swallowed her cries as she came hard milking him of every last drop he had to offer as her body convulsed under him. He pulled her up with him and held her close.

"Bella…" he panted pushing the wolf down "That was…" he shook his head almost in disbelief at what they had just done "And on your fathers table too" he added. A blush was already flooding her cheeks her breathing heavy as she sought to bring it under control.

"But it was soooo worth it Jacob Black" She smiled up at him with swollen lips and he kissed her again as he pulled out of her body sending little aftershocks of pleasure like an electric current down to her very core.

"Paul's outside" he mumbled as he rearranged himself "I've gotta go get my cut-off's." He looked kinda apologetic like he was fucking and running. She nodded though in understanding

"Better not let him catch you in those…" she pointed to Charlies old sweats "Will you have time to eat I can make some omelettes and Paul can join us too" she shyly asked as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead

"Sure I'll have time to eat but I want to eat with you alone Bells" She nodded pushing away from the table to sort herself out.

He was gone less than 5 minutes and during that time her body never stopped tingling from that last round of love making. As he entered the kitchen wearing his requisite cut-offs Bella drew up the corner of her lip and chewed he looked simply gorgeous and that coil of desire tightened again in her stomach but another part of her body needed a rest she was feeling a little sore…at least for now. All the same his eyes flickered to hers as he scented her...

Bella blushed as he stepped up next to her she simply couldn't believe they had made love on her fathers kitchen table of all places but it still didn't stop her from wanting him she could feel the pull, the tingle like an electric current whenever he came near. He reached out and ran a knuckle softly against her cheek she shivered in response

"I'll never stop wanting you for the rest of my life" He whispered as Bella turned to face him

"Me too..." she smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his hand that cradled her face. "I love you so much Jake." he looked back at her his eyes serious for a moment then...

"Its gone you know..." His face broke into that famous megawatt smile of his capturing her in his arms

"What's gone?" she replied a little intrigued

"The Imprint..." he whispered "It's gone Bella...I'm free of that damn curse and I'm sure its all thanks to you" He looked sheepish for a moment "I was gonna tell you earlier but..." he sighed loudly "I just cant seem to keep my hands off you and well I'm sorry I should have said something"

"Really...?" she asked her eyes wide then she smiled as she pulled his face towards her own "Oh Jake its what I hoped would happen" She kissed him hard "Our love is magic!" she giggled as Jacob nodded in agreement

"Yes I think it is Bells" A gurgle from his stomach reminded her she had food waiting and she pulled away to take the warm plate of ham and cheese omelettes from the grill placing them down upon the kitchen work top... somehow eating at the table wasn't exactly appealing right this minute. She smiled to herself as she wondered whether she could ever eat a meal with Charlie there ever again.

Outside the sun was slowly setting and twilight was falling across the forest. Long low howls rang out in the distance as the pack gathered in their meeting place. With one last mouthful Jake stood up and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek. She placed the cup of tea she had been drinking down on the side and hugged him hard breathing in his masculine scent she didn't want him to go but she put a brave face on it. He knew of course like he always did.

"Remember Paul is outside and I'll get back as soon as I can" He smiled placing a small kiss on the end of her nose "I promise we will have breakfast together" With one last glance back at her he opened the door and disappeared into the forest.

Of course she missed him immediately like a part of her had gone. _Busy..._ she decided she needed to keep busy until he returned. Bella gathered up the plates and utensils and began to wash them. But still a part of her yearned for him to walk back into the kitchen. She took a deep steading breath, just his touch even his smell set her body on fire. She sighed loudly if she thought she had longed for him before they had made it to bed what she felt now was not even in the same league...Old Quil had been right they needed each other. She made a mental note to ask him a few questions when they met on Monday and the old man would be intrigued to know he had been right about the imprint.

As she stood at the sink her arms in deep soapy water she had an idea. Drying her hands she picked up her cell and checked the weather forecast for the following day. A slow smile spread across her face. It was predicted to be a rare day on the Olympic Coast...a sunny day and a sunny day deserved to be celebrated with a picnic on the beach. When she saw Jake again she was going to suggest an impromptu gathering for the pack maybe play some games on the sand.

She punched some numbers into her phone "Ange" she laughed as her friend picked up "Are you free tomorrow…?"

 _ **A/N Well practice makes perfect…that's all I'm gonna say….**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	21. Pack and honeypots

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and awesome reviews. Twin268 sadly I do sit around working out the naughty scenes and usually when I'm driving to and from work too…it helps that I can't get too flustered when I have to keep my eyes on the road lol. Not such a naughty chapter this time thought I'd give you all a chance to cool down but more lemons to come promise xx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 21- Pack and honeypots**

Bella tossed and turned finally giving up on the pretence of getting any sleep she sat up and glanced at her bedside clock it was two thirty in the morning. Yawning she fell back against the pillows taking a deep breath followed by a deep sigh. Since going to bed just after midnight this was the third time she had woken up, sleep just wasn't coming tonight despite the fact she felt utterly exhausted.

Exhausted in a good way though she smiled to herself as memories of making love with Jake flooded her mind and that place between her thighs tingled at the mere thought of his touch. She missed him and maybe she thought it was because Jacob was not in bed with her she could not get to sleep. Things had changed dramatically since yesterday afternoon when Jacob had finally let go of the ridiculous idea that she would be better off without him and they climbed into bed to seal the love that had blossomed between them.

Bella shivered a little as she watched the clouds moving quickly past the full moon that shone just outside her bedroom window highlighting the tops of the huge trees that were gently swaying in the wind. Despite her quilt and the warm throw that covered her bed Bella just couldn't get warm enough to go back to sleep. She rubbed her tired eyes and decided to get up and make herself a hot drink maybe then she would be able to go back to bed and get some much needed sleep

She made her way downstairs to the small kitchen and popped the kettle on to boil. As she was waiting Bella looked out of the window towards the dark forest that edged the yard. Paul was there somewhere she thought but her human sight could not find him in the dense under growth. She softly padded to the back door and with a click of the lock opened it wide.

"Paul" she whispered knowing his lupine hearing would hear her every word. "Paul I know you can hear me, show yourself" she sighed a little knowing the grey wolf was not overly fond of her "Please…" she added. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement and a huge wolf pushed through the undergrowth stepping onto the grass its grey fur eerily lit by the moon light.

He stood still his head tipped to one side as he surveyed the small girl standing at the door "I know I'm not your favourite person…" Bella took a deep breath. Little did she know that she held a very _special_ place in Paul's heart, then added "And I know Jacob most likely ordered you to stay near but I'm grateful to you for keeping me safe and I just want you to know ok…" the wolf took two steps towards her and Bella purely on instinct moved back slightly in response. " I…I was wondering if you would like to have something to eat" As she watched the air around the wolf seemed to crackle and spark as in its place Paul rose to stand on two feet.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut in response to Paul's nakedness. Never one to be ashamed of his own nudity he smiled at her shaking his head a little as he bent down to retrieve the cut-offs tied to his muscular leg. Now decent he walked towards Bella who was taking a tiny peep in his direction the relief almost palpable on her face that he was no longer displaying his proud manhood.

Paul sniffed the air as he approached and his grin became wider Bella absolutely reeked of Jacob and he wasn't even that close to her small body either. He managed to stifle a laugh as he shook his head a little. Who would have known Black had it in him? Jeez his Alpha must have taken the girl a good few times to have infused her so deeply and so thoroughly with his scent…the same scent that would advertise to the pack what they had done for a couple of weeks at the very least.

Paul watched the girl turn to go back into the kitchen and took an almost mischievous delight in knowing that Bella would have absolutely no idea of that fact either. He knew just how the pack would respond to her being their Alpha's mate, he could feel the pull himself but managed to resist. Next time the pack saw her they wouldn't be able to resist touching her and Bella would have no fucking idea why either.

Bella stepped back into the kitchen. and Paul silently followed her. She turned to face him chewing on that poor bottom lip of hers and he stopped walking a smile playing at the corners of his mouth his arms folded across his broad chest as he leaned against the doorway watching her…

"I'm ah thinking of cooking some bacon and eggs…" she began as her eyes searched his face "And brewing some coffee if that's ok?" Paul nodded. He was having a hard time controlling his own wolf who desperately wanted to welcome the girl to the pack but that had the potential to terrify her at this precise moment in time. It would have to wait until his brothers were nearby; he could hear her heart rate smell her nerves and the imprint tingled in response. Deep down he wanted her to like him but he knew he wasn't exactly her favourite person…

Bella watched him with those big brown eyes of hers that seemed to see his soul then turning towards the fridge to retrieve the bacon she said "Take a seat Paul" She smiled a little tentively already wondering whatever had possessed her to invite the packs most volatile wolf into the kitchen. Paul immediately sat down and Bella's brow rose some in response. Paul seemed unusually quiet and very co-operative something she hadn't seen in the past especially where she was concerned.

Her intuition prickled a little something was up but she wasn't sure exactly what. Little did she know that as his Alphas mate Paul _had_ to obey her she was now pack and effectively second to Jake himself. Plus there was the _little_ fact that Bella was Pauls imprint even if his wolf regarded her as a sister rather than a lover, another _little_ fact she knew nothing about…

"Are you gonna stay silent all night?" Bella suddenly asked finding a little bravado. She was used to Paul cat calling this unusual silence was beginning to unnerve her a little

"No" Paul quietly answered he shuffled in his seat this was new territory for both of them. Bella of course did what she always did when faced with an uncomfortable situation…she busied herself with getting the food ready

"Can you pour the hot water for the coffee filter" she called over her shoulder. Paul immediately got up and did as she asked. Bella frowned again something weird was most definitely going down she was sure of it now. She prepared a plate for Paul placing it on the table in front of him. His dark eyes met hers

"Thanks Bella" his deep voice rumbled and he waited patiently until she sat down with her own small plate. Bella looked at her bacon and eggs suddenly not feeling as hungry as she had done whilst preparing it. Paul continued to watch her, his wolf worried by her small frame and lack of appetite, his Alpha needed to fatten his mate up before pups arrived that was for sure…

"Are you not going to eat? He suddenly asked his face a mask of concern. He hadn't touched a morsel of his own food and it suddenly occurred to Bella that this was not very wolf like behaviour normally the boys attacked their food with gusto. But her reaction to his simple question was to drop her eyes to her plate and blush a little

"I'm not feeling hungry now to be honest…" she mumbled then she lifted her chin a little "But I don't see you attacking your plate either and I thought wolves were always hungry, bottom less stomachs or so I have been led to believe" she smiled a little and to her immense surprise Paul smiled back. That smile softened Paul's features and Bella looked at him as if for the first time. He wasn't as scary as he liked people to think and she was sure there was more to Paul Lahote than he allowed people to see. Maybe she thought she should make an attempt to get to know him better especially as she planned to be around for a long time. Some sort of truce would be better than what they had in the past.

Bella's eyes dropped back down to her plate and taking her fork she tried a small piece of bacon and egg. As she sat chewing Paul did exactly the same his dark eye's still following her every move. She poured him some coffee and he nodded his thanks between mouthfuls of bacon and egg. They sat in silence but somehow at ease in each other's company.

Yawning a little Bella was starting to feel comfortable with Paul, she had missed Jake tonight maybe more so than she ever felt before, maybe it was being near his pack brother that helped but she felt warmer and sleepy. Paul silently rose from his seat and picked up their plates moving towards the sink

"You don't have to do that Paul" Bella sighed yawning loudly "I can see to it in the morning." She slurred the last word. Her eyes felt heavy and she was so damned tired. All that good loving that Jake had given her had finally caught up with her she was shattered. Paul watched his Alpha's sleepy mate the girl was going to fall asleep where she sat if she wasn't too careful. Keep her talking he decided at least until he could leave

"It's the least I can do" Paul replied "Thanks for cooking for me Bella" He placed the plates in the washing up bowl and turned on the faucet.

"Just leave it Paul" Bella mumbled then yawned "It can wait until the morning." Paul immediately stopped what he was doing, obeying her request. He turned away from the sink to see that Bella was already asleep her head laid on her folded arms upon the table. He sighed as he moved silently towards her. Jacob Black was a lucky son of a bitch he decided Bella Swan was gorgeous, not quite his type a little too goody two shoes for his liking but gorgeous none the less. He sniffed a laugh fuck he thought I'm going soft …pussy whipped he decided as his thoughts drifted to Leah she would be waiting for him to come home to their bed in just a few hours.

Paul sighed again as he pulled Bella up into his arms jeez the girl weighed nothing he would definitely have to have a word with his Alpha about feeding her up. His wolf growled his approval as he carried her bridal style towards the stairs which he took two at a time. Bella didn't wake up from the movement she simply mumbled Jacob's name as she wrapped an arm around Paul's neck and cuddled closer to his warmth taking a deep breath and to his immense surprise greedily inhaling his scent.

He stood outside her bedroom door holding her as he watched her face relax and she hummed a little sigh of contentment. There was something about scent and pack that was hugely comforting to a wolf and now that Bella was officially pack it seemed to be having the same effect on her. A little smile appeared upon her lips. Paul huffed to himself as his wolf purred. They both felt good. Their imprint was fed, warm and happy. He gently laid her down on her bed and covered her up with the quilt.

Once outside Paul decided as soon as he phased he would make sure Jake knew that he had placed Bella in her bed. He sure would not be happy if he returned and smelt Paul on his mate _and_ in her room. He sniffed the damp air dawn would be breaking soon and in the distance a low howl filled the air heralding the coming of another new day as the pack prepared to change shifts.

000

The bright sun shining in her room awakened Bella early from her slumber. She stretched and yawned feeling a lot better after a few hours of unbroken sleep then she froze how the hell did she get back to her bed? She had absolutely no recollection of climbing the stairs so it meant only one thing "Paul" she sighed to herself she must have fallen asleep and he had put her to bed. To be honest she was a little embarrassed that it had been Lahote who had carried her up the stairs and put her in bed but she had seen another side to him last night he had been quiet but polite and she felt drawn to him in fact she would really like to get to know him better and that felt really weird.

She sighed loudly and eyed her clock. God it was only six in the morning what the hell she thought but she was now too awake to rollover and go back to sleep besides it looked like the beginnings of a beautiful day the way the sun was shining in through the gap in her curtains.

Grabbing her wash bag she made for the shower, Jacob was yet to return from patrol and he had promised to have breakfast with her. Once she was showered and dressed she would start cooking he was bound to be starving and likely to have a couple of wolves in tow too.

She had just started the coffee when there was a tap at the back door. Looking out of the kitchen window she saw Embry grinning back. She motioned to him to let himself in as she placed more bacon in the pan

"Morning Bella" Embry smiled at her whist taking a deep sniff of the fabulous aromas in the small kitchen. Bella was cooking sausage as well as bacon. She opened the door of the oven and the smell of fresh baked biscuits joined the other mouth-watering aromas. Biscuits Embry decided into which she had added bacon. He licked his lips as the small girl turned to face him

"Is Jacob with you?" Bella asked as she tried to look around him towards the door

"Jake's on his way" Embrys deep voice rumbled "He's about fifteen minutes away sent me on ahead to let you know" He couldn't resist he just had to touch her so he moved closer to where Bella was standing. The undeniable smell of Jacob wafted from her small body as she bustled around the kitchen and that changed things as to how both Embry and his wolf now regarded her.

As far as they were concerned she was no longer just Jacob's friend she was pack and more importantly his mate. Lupine instincts kicked in as the wolf straining at the leash whined for the need to physically connect with Bella, the instinct all wolves naturally had to reassure each other by touch.

Embry took a deep breath then added. "Jake said to say he promised you breakfast and he doesn't intend to break that promise." Whilst he spoke his hand surreptitiously brushed against her arm. The touch was so subtle Bella didn't even notice it she merely rolled her eyes at Jake's message then motioned to a chair

"Thanks Embry go sit down I've made plenty of food so help yourself to some breakfast" She watched amused as Embry first sat down then got up to take some bacon and sausage. It occurred to her that he seemed to literally do both things she had asked him to do... Shaking her head a little she got on with preparing a big bowl of scrambled egg "There's some toast and biscuits too" she added just as another face appeared at the kitchen window.

"Quil can smell food from miles away Bella" Embry groaned as his pack brother opened the door and stepped into the kitchen "I thought you were patrolling on first beach?" Quil shook his head his eyes on Bella. He knew like Embry that Jake had finally claimed his mate and had purposely headed over to see her, his own wolf straining for physical connection. Once again the unmistakable scent of Jake all over Bella pulled Quil closer….still watching her he answered Embry

"Nope that's later this evening I came over with Jared so he could relieve Paul and well…" he eyed all the food with a hopeful look in his eye "I sorta caught the smell of biscuits on the wind" Embry laughed loudly he knew exactly what scent Quil had caught but he still couldn't resist goading his pack brother

"Whatcha mean sorta caught a smell you're a wolf for fucks sake" Earning him a growl from Quil who then proceeded to ignore him eyes on his Alpha's small mate...

"Is that bacon in the biscuits Bella?" Quil was practically dribbling at the thought as he edged closer to his intended target. She took pity on him of course as he knew she would

"Bacon fat to be precise" Bella replied "Help yourself Quil you look hungry" Tossing a smug look in the direction of Embry Quil sauntered towards the biscuits _accidently_ brushing against Bella on the way and had just piled bacon and scrambled egg onto his plate when Jake entered the kitchen.

"Jake!" Bella squealed as she threw herself into his arms. He picked her up snuffling her hair his wolf checking her over satisfied his strong scent lingered on her soft body. She softly kissed his lips and he responded by kissing her slow and luxuriously before remembering two of his pack were watching. He pulled back with a moist smack of lips and Bella made a cute little disappointed sigh that went straight to his groin. Embry and Quil both wanted to laugh but catching sight of Jakes face they both tucked their chins. Jacob softly nuzzled the top of Bella's head his eyes narrowed as he looked over at the two guys.

His eyes softened as he looked back at her "Later...promise" he whispered in her ear before he changed back to Alpha mode "I see you two haven't wasted much time getting food" Both wolves kept their eyes on their plate's.

"I've made plenty Jake" Bella began "I sorta guessed you would not come back alone"

"Uh huh…" Jacob replied "I sent Embry on ahead to let you know I was coming as for Quil…" he glanced over at him "I'm not entirely sure what brought him to your kitchen Bella."Quil took that as his signal to leave. He finished the last bite and took his plate to the sink

"I'd better be going…" he smiled sheepishly at Bella the desire to touch was building again. "I'm babysitting Claire this morning"

"There's no need to rush Quil" Bella sighed "Jacob is just being mean because he's hungry himself he always a Grinch when he's hungry" The two wolves practically bit their own tongues off in an effort not to laugh out loud at what Bella had just said about their Alpha but she was right that's exactly what he was when hungry.

Oblivious to what she had started and before Jacob could roar an order Bella stood on tip toe and placed a small kiss on Jacob's lips effectively silencing him on the matter. He still managed to throw Quil a dark look…who caught on fast…

"No its ok Bella really I need to go. Thanks for the food." Quil replied. He opened the door and slipped out.

"That was a little mean of you Jacob Black" Bella reprimanded him as she stepped away towards the fridge. Of course the Alpha in him rose in response. Seeing the flash of yellow in his eyes Embry took that as his cue to leave too. As the door closed Jake stalked towards Bella he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen work surface stepping in between her legs.

"Bella…" he groaned "There are a few things which need to be discussed"

"What now?" she smiled all innocence and cuteness that spoke straight to a certain part of him.

Fuck he was hard he thought… think of leech not her… but unfortunately Bella added

"I was hoping for…well you know…I've missed you…" She waggled her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes at her in response…

Oh double fuck he thought…taking a deep breath he gained a little control…

"Plenty of time for that later honey" he huffed "But seriously Bella it's about the pack." Bella looked up at Jacob she could see he was indeed serious, had his Alpha face on as she liked to call it…secretly it turned her on…things started to tingle in response…that certainly wasn't gonna help Jacob…not one little bit

"Okay…" she sighed "What's wrong Jacob?" He closed his eyes for a moment centring himself jeez she was so damned tempting.

"I love you Bella with every fibre of my being you know that don't you" His face was very close to hers and she could smell his enticing scent as she nodded in reply "But I'm Alpha of a pack of wolves who need to see me in a certain light, they need to know that I am a strong leader Bella" She nodded again as he kissed the end of her nose and she looked up at him hoping for more "I need…" he began as his eyes searched hers " _We_ need to ensure that continuity remains despite the fact you are now my mate" her arms crept up to encircle his broad neck her lips close to his a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth..

"Your mate…" she echoed "I like that". He huffed again in response his control was slipping when she acted all coy like that…

Jeez get to the point Black he told himself before you forget what you're trying to do and take her on the fucking table… again…

"I like it too…" he conceded and he kissed her quick before pulling back again much to her disappointment "And with that comes a certain responsibility" he continued as his hands wandered up and down her back. "We can't be seen to be too…" he kissed her again… fuck she was proving so hard to resist…

"To be what… Jake… _my mate_ …?" she breathed all sexy knowing exactly what that did to him too. She tightened her legs against his body pushing her soft breasts against his firm chest.

"What we are doing now…" Jake sounded a little exasperated the wolf was howling, control was slipping …oh fuck he thought…"Bella we can't be over affectionate in front of the pack and it would help if you didn't contradict me either like you just did with Quil."

She dropped her arms in response as realisation hit her pulling her bottom lip up with her teeth, she started to nibble her large eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry Jake…" she mumbled "I feel so foolish …I didn't think …I …we… oh I forgot we're not just friends …like Jake and Bells anymore" She felt a little deflated there was a lot she needed to learn she conceded to herself. Jacob pulled her closer his hand tucking a loose strand o hair behind her ear

"No we're not Bella…" Jacob sighed loudly looking her in the eye "I'm Alpha and you are my mate that puts you high up in the chain of command effectively second to me." Her eyes widened in response

"So the pack can take orders from me?" She squeaked. Jacob nodded. "Oh my…" she breathed as she suddenly understood why Lahote had been so obedient and come to think of it Embry too. She sighed deeply "I understand…" she began "You need to keep leadership and our relationship separate." Jacob smiled in response

"Yes that's exactly it Bella" he laughed a little "Come here honey" he crooned as he pulled her closer. He pointedly looked around the kitchen "But I see no pack now…so…" She pulled his face towards hers

"Kiss me Jacob…" she sighed "I've missed you…"

This time he didn't resist…

000

By mid-morning Bella was on her own again and busy in the kitchen. Jake had a Council meeting to attend in lieu of Billy then try to grab some sleep but he had agreed to her suggestion of some down time for the pack and an impromptu picnic at the beach later that afternoon sounded great.

They had also discussed the thorny issue of her moving to La Push and Bella had somehow managed to persuade him that she needed time to talk Charlie round. He had only just got used to having her back in his life and to be honest she had yet to break the news she had deferred College for a year. There was a knock at the front door which brought her back from her thoughts. As she opened the door there stood a shy looking Kim with over flowing bags of food.

"Thank you for asking me over" she tentively began. Bella smiled warmly in reply

"You are always welcome Kim look let me help you with those bags" Kim grinned at her feeling a little more comfortable. Jared had of course told her that Bella was now officially Jakes mate even though she was not an imprint. Once they had unpacked the bags the two girls looked at each other across the kitchen neither had a clue where to start they didn't really know each other at all and Emily had not exactly encouraged friendship in the past. Bella broke the ice…

"Um would you like tea or coffee?" She began "Then we can begin the food prep"

"Tea would be good if it's herbal" Kim replied looking around the small kitchen...

"I like herbal too" Bella laughed "So we've got one thing in common at least." She switched on the kettle then took a deep breath

"I know we don't exactly know each other Kim but I think that's a good thing don't you?" Kim's eyes were wide she wasn't sure where Bella was going with this but she nodded anyway. Bella smiled again "So we can start afresh get to know each other without any preconception what do you think? Sounds like a plan?" Kim nodded enthusiastically this was turning out better than she had expected to be honest she was very nervous about coming to Bella's house. Emily had done nothing but bad mouth her but then again who didn't she dislike?

"Sound like a plan Bella" Kim smiled then looking around she said. "Where do you want me to start?" Bella breathed a small sigh of relief she was sure they would get on, Kim seemed to be rather like her and she had a good feeling about it.

They had only just got a batch of chicken legs in the oven and were prepping some more when there was another knock at the front door this time it was Angela and she too was laden down with food. Bella helped her carry the bags to the kitchen and introduced the girls to each other.

"Kim this is my school friend Angela, Angela this is Kim the girlfriend of Jared one of Jakes friends" Kim shyly waved. The two girls smiled at each other before Kim resumed coating the chicken legs with a barbecue sauce ready for the oven. Angela took off her jacket looking around at the piles of food that seemed to cover every work surface…somehow picnic didn't quite cover it.

"What can I do?" she asked

"Box up the cupcakes over there" Bella pointed towards one of the kitchen counters that seemed to be covered in cakes. Angela's eye brows shot up in response she'd never seen so many…

"Looks like you've gone into the cake making business Bella. Are you sure you need this many cakes?" Bella and Kim both giggled in response they knew better.

"Believe me when I say they _will_ all be eaten today" Bella replied. Angela shook her head a little she really couldn't wait to see if that were the case. Maybe the whole tribe was coming to this "picnic" on the beach after all Jakes father was Chief.

The girls soon settled down to finish off the food. They were all comfortable in the relative silence and once again it occurred to Bella just how alike they all were. She really hoped that she and Kim could be good friends and looked forward to getting to know her better. With Emily gone and Leah a wolf the only pack females besides baby Claire were Kim and herself. Bella planned to have the pack to dinner in the near future and she needed another girl on side. The kitchen timer buzzed loudly and Bella bustled over to the oven to take out the chicken as Kim stood ready with another batch to cook.

With the three of them working hard everything was soon ready and loaded up ready to be taken to First Beach. Bella and Kim led the way in her truck and Angela followed in her car. Thankfully the good weather had stuck around for the afternoon. As soon as they pulled into the carpark Bella's truck was surrounded by eager wolves wanting to help.

The pack had put up some long tables in the shade and the girls soon organised the food. Jacob was still at the council meeting leaving Embry in charge. He did his best but without their Alpha the boys were free to follow Bella around like sheep the youngest pups being the worse. Colin and Brady had practically pounced on Bella the moment she got down from her truck the strong scent of their Alpha that wafted from her small body practically sent their wolves into frenzy. They growled at each other in the competition to do things for her. In fact they got so close that Bella practically fell over them a couple of time's…finally her patience snapped…

"Colin!" She shrieked "Go stand over there…" she pointed towards the drinks table "You're driving me crazy!" The boy immediately did as he was told but it was his sad puppy dog face hat really got to poor Bella…She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Colin…" she began "Can you just go and make sure we've unloaded everything from my truck?" She knew it was empty she just needed a break. The young pup looked so thrilled to be doing something just for her again that Bella felt a little better and not such an ogre. Seeing Brady grinning like a loon at Colin she added "Brady you go with him" The boy followed of course. Angela gently nudged her

"They're a bit eager…" she breathed "They see to have a bit of a crush on you though." Angela winked at Bella who stood watching the two boys walk towards the car park. She couldn't exactly say _they have to obey me I'm second in command of a large Wolf pack…_ Instead she laughed a little

"I think they just want to help and are a little over enthusiastic" Bella replied. Over enthusiastic Angela thought to herself I don't think so. She had watched the boy's interaction with Bella. From the moment she arrived they had surrounded her like bee's round a honey pot. The older ones were more careful and she might have missed it too if it hadn't been for the two younger boys their actions just magnified the whole thing. Angela was quiet but she wasn't stupid…far from it. She'd also noticed how much they all touched Bella little brushes of hands and arms, small nudges…

The big question was why?...

Having set out the food in the shade Bella Kim and Angela laid out on beach towels trying to get the last rays of the afternoon's sun and enjoy a little down time before the rush on the food began. Nearby the pack were playing a rowdy game of Frisbee and Bella watched from behind her dark glasses relieved not be practically falling over a wolf as Jacobs's lithe body thundered by taking Seth completely off his feet in an effort to grab the bright orange plastic disc. She rolled her eyes and smiled she knew he was putting on a show just for her.

Kim of course couldn't take her eyes off Jared either even if she was his imprint Bella thought the girl seemed to be madly in love him. In the short time since the imprint happened she had noticed how much Kim appeared to have changed and come to think of it Jared too. Kim was small like Bella and she was actually rather pretty despite what Lahote had said that day of the imprinting. Her hair was shoulder length but incredibly smooth and silky it shone in the sun. Big soulful eyes surrounded by thick ebony lashes and beautiful tanned skin made Bella begin to wonder whether Jared deserved to have her at all not the other way around.

But she couldn't be too hard on him. Jared had changed too since imprinting on Kim. He was much quieter and respectful no longer playing the big I am with Lahote. From what she had heard he worked hard for his father's construction business and spent his entire spare time with Kim. Apparently his parents adored the girl and were known to credit Kim whose calming influence had finally matured their son. Bella began to think that maybe with this particular pairing the great spirits hadn't got it wrong after all.

As if she knew Bella was thinking about her Kim turned and smiled warmly at Bella offering to go and get some drinks. As she walked to the drinks table Bella's attention had just returned to the game when the orange Frisbee landed at her feet with a thud in the sand and without thinking she went to grab it.

"Over here Bella!" Seth called out waving frantically she glanced at Jacob who was shaking his head at her. Too late in a flash she was on her feet and running towards Seth throwing the Frisbee with all her might, the guys thundered off towards Seth who managed to pass the Frisbee back to Bella who leapt into the air to catch it only to be caught herself by Quil.

"I don't think so little girl" he growled making a grab at the orange plastic… he almost had it too if it hadn't been for the fact Bella reached out and kissed him full on the lips. Quil's eyes widened in surprise and he let Bella slip from his grasp. Taking advantage of his momentary lapse she took off at full speed towards Seth, Kim and Angela even Leah were now standing screaming in support.

Seth caught the Frisbee and sped up the beach, she caught sight of Jake he didn't look too happy as Seth scored a point but she didn't get to see anything else as she was scooped up into the burly arms of Quil. He laughed loudly as he ran with her towards the sea. He wouldn't dare would he? She thought but hardly had time to squeal as she hit the cold water. When she surfaced seconds later she could see a horrified Quil watching a very angry Jacob storming towards him.

"Oh my god…" Bella spluttered as she tried to wade out of the sea watching as Jacob's huge hands clenched into fists growling as he loomed over Quil who had tucked his chin in deference to his Alpha. Jake lent forward and said something in Quils ear whose shoulders sagged slightly before he ran back up the beach to where his young imprint Claire was sitting playing with the sand.

Jake waded into the water picking up Bella as if she weighed nothing at all. He was angry and the wolf was very much in evidence. Yellow had seeped into his dark eyes. Shit… she thought he's in Alpha mode…

"Jake" she crooned "Jacob look at me please! It was just a game Quil didn't hurt me look I'm ok" She glanced down at her body but Jacobs's yellow eyes continued to bore into her own

"Jeez Bella don't you realise how terrified I was that you'd get hurt back there? He took a deep breath "And then you fucking kissed him Bella…is it Quil you want?" She shook her head

"Don't be ridiculous Jake it was only a bit of fun I meant nothing by it" She replied

"Just a bit of fun…" he growled "Is that how you see us?" His body trembled against hers as he fought to control the wolf. Bella bit her bottom lip this was so unlike Jacob but she reached out a hand and cupped the side of his jaw… he lent into it closing his eyes relishing her touch. Things were spiralling out of control she needed to calm him down.

"Jacob Black…" she began the wolf was so clearly visible in his eyes she wasn't really sure who was in control or who she was talking to. "I love only you… do you understand only you" She kissed him lightly on the lips drawing back with a soft pop. He opened his eyes and looked at her they were starting to look a little human again…he took a deep breath…

"I'm…I'm jealous Bella I don't want anyone touching you but me" he ground the words out emotions were running high "I'm a man but I'm also a wolf and wolves…" he growled little "We _don't_ share" He let that sink in then added with a sigh "Don't you know how fucking hard it is for me not to run with you back to my house, take you to bed right this minute?" he closed his eyes a little pressing his forehead against hers as he brought his breathing under control. "I love you Bella Swan and you're all mine" he kissed her quick

"Love you too Jake and I'm yours… I don't want anyone else" she whispered in return. He smiled that megawatt smile of his looking a little more relaxed but he noticed she still looked a tad worried. It had been a long day

"I'm sorry Bella for being touchy and moody" He sighed "Sam's barely holding it together over there what with Emily and now having to watch Paul and Leah getting close." He nodded in Sam's direction "I can feel his emotions…its making me tetchy…"

Bella's eyes darted off to where Paul and Leah lay under the shade of a tree eyes only for each other touching and giggling with that intimacy that only lovers have. Then Jake added.

"And then there's Quil with a ring side seat to coupledom every time the poor guy phases knowing he has a baby to come home to…" Bella wound her legs tightly around his waist the heat of his skin starting to dry out her little shorts as they stood in the water. Distraction Bella thought she needed to distract him

"Love you so much…"she managed to say "You're a good Alpha but we need to take care of you…." Of course he couldn't resist her and Jacob hummed in approval the wolf enjoying the sensation of Bella's bare legs on his skin. "I'm soaking wet…" she coyly raised her eyes to look at him "I need to get these clothes off or I might catch a chill." A small smile crept onto Jacobs lips in acknowledgement…he could do with a little making out...ease the tension in his muscles he'd had a terrible morning with the crabby old council….

"Uh huh…" he acknowledged his eyes sparkling with mischief "Can't have you getting a chill now can we?" he smiled that naughty boy smile of his "Do you need any assistance?" he murmured as his lips found hers he still stood with his back to the beach

"Mmmm…please" she replied as he broke the kiss then turned to walk them both back up the beach towards the pack.

"Bell's needs to go home and change" he announced "I'm going to take her. Jared, Sam can you get the bonfire going we'll be back in time for the food."

No one said anything but everyone except Angela knew exactly what they were heading back to Jacobs to do and getting changed was only a small part of it….

000

Bella quickly slipped out of her wet clothes and stepped into the shower she had sand in places she'd rather not mention and was beginning to itch. Jacob had settled himself into a chair and switched on the sport channel. It didn't take him too long to realise she had been in the shower a tad too long.

He caught sight of the open bathroom door and guessed she had gone to get changed in his room. He moved further up the hallway when the wolf pulled him up short "Damn" he breathed Bella smelt so good today a mixture of her usual scent, him and the sea. Raising his head he sniffed the air again in approval. She was most definitely aroused and he was feeling downright horny too…he shook his head a little no wonder he had gone for Quil when he picked Bella up.

He opened his bed room to find her slowly brushing that long brown hair he so adored. He leant in the doorway arms folded across his chest and watched mesmerised by each hypnotic brush stroke. Bella turned and smiled up at him. He left his post by the door and moved closer drawn in by her tantalising aroma. A blush sat upon her pretty face which only enhanced her beauty even more. He took the brush from her hand

"Bella Swan…" he sighed loudly "You are a temptress this is how we got started last time…"

"Stop moaning Jacob Black" she smiled "And kiss me already." In one fluid movement he picked her up and lay down with her on the bed.

"I'm all yours Jacob…" she whispered "Now show me how much you love me wolf boy…"

000

About an hour later Jacob and Bells strolled hand in hand onto the beach where the pack was busy laying out the last of the food from the cool boxes. A barbecue had been set up and the meat Leah had brought was cooking under Jared's watchful eye.

Before grabbing something to eat Bella plonked herself down next to Angela on the beach towels. Angela had been in deep conversation with Quil who had got up and moved away as soon as he saw Bella coming over he wasn't going to risk his Alphas wrath again besides he needed to get Claire back home in time for bed.

"Do you want another drink?" she asked nodding towards the empty bottle Angela had in her hand. She felt a little guilty at having left her friend alone on the beach but at least Quil had kept her company. It hadn't escaped her notice that the two of them seemed to hit it off that afternoon with Mike and the others when they had explored the rock pools.

"Look I'm sorry I left you here on your own Ange" she smiled "That was rather impolite of me but I see Quil has been keeping you company and he's rather sweet" She wondered whether Angela was developing a crush on Quil. Angela smiled in return picking at the label on the bottle

"That's okay I can see why you may have been a little distracted" she nodded towards Jacob whose skin seemed to glow a deeper redder shade of toffee in the last rays of the setting sun "He's gorgeous Bella and I'm so glad he gave up Jessica for you she was just so wrong for him" Bella nodded in agreement

"So another soda? She asked not wanting to return to the subject of Jessica.

"Please" Angela replied. "I'll come with you I could do with a walk" They got up and strolled together towards the drinks table where Jacob stood talking with Embry.

"Jacob meet Angela" Bella smiled "I'm sure you two have met before but let's start afresh and this is Embry" Both young men beamed huge smiles at Angela who seemed a little taken aback. Having watched them all play Frisbee earlier she wondered what the hell it was with these young guys they were all so huge and so…so handsome especially Jake's friend. She smiled sweetly at Jake and shyly at Embry making a little small talk before Bella took her hand and tugged her towards a table groaning under the piles of food laid out on it.

Now she had seen these all these young men Angela was beginning to see why Kim and Bella had giggled at her remark about having too much cake. She was quite positive that they could easily devour the lot!

Soon they were all seated around the bonfire eating their food, the sound of the waves lazily lapping the shore nearby. Only Angela remained at the table she had noticed that Sam had taken nothing to eat and was seated away from the others staring into the blue licked flames. Being kind hearted she made him a plate and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat down on the log next to him and shyly offered the food.

"You can't go without something to eat" she began. Sam turned his sad eyes towards hers

"Thanks but I'm okay" he replied

"Please…" Angela repeated placing the plate on his lap. He smiled a little and she let go of the breath she didn't realise she had been holding in relief. Part of her wondered what on earth she was doing offering food to someone she didn't know but something about this handsome guy who seemed so sad drew her like a moth to a flame…

"I'm Angela…" she began

"Sam…" He replied "I'm Sam Uley" and picking up the fork he began to eat.

 _ **A/N A little long I know but you have waited so patiently for this chapter. So Jake has changed a little now he's Alpha as we would expect, he's also rather dominant I'm sure that will cause some friction with Bella in the future. At the moment she is so loved up she's happy to go along with what he says.**_

 _ **And what about quiet Angela…? She knows something is going down but she also seems to find three of the wolves very attractive…but who likes her?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	22. Home Coming

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and really awesome reviews. Twin68 & Twin 268 so sorry for the mix-up please keep leaving your fabulous reviews I love reading them! **_

**Chapter 22 – Home Coming…**

Bella had a lot on her mind as she parked up in front of Newton's store. Charlie had not been in a good mood when he finally arrived home from the fishing trip the night before. Truth was he was suspicious about the boat and Billy, how he didn't seem to be overly worried about it or how the damn engine had miraculously come back to life late afternoon when the mechanic had finally gotten around to looking at it.

He was even more suspicious when they had pulled up in front of the little red house only to go inside and find his daughter and Jacob wrapped around each other watching a movie. Charlie became all the more convinced he had been played…he just wasn't sure exactly by whom.

Breakfast that morning had been an almost silent affair with Charlie barely grunting in reply to Bella's peace offerings of more coffee or bacon. He had marched out the door and driven off in the cruiser with hardly a bye or leave.

Bella chewed her bottom lip at the memory she just didn't know how she was gonna broach the subject of Jacob or their relationship having moved to the next level. It certainly wasn't the right time last night nor this morning to tell him she was moving out and not going to Washington University either. That was another thing she sighed to herself she needed to tell Charlie about and pretty quickly too before the Forks High Secretary and town gossips got there first…

 _Bella had deferred College for a year…_

But now that she had deferred her course at Washington she needed to get a job and pay her way. Her own measly college fund wouldn't barely last six months never mind a year and there was no way she could live with Jacob and expect him and Billy to provide everything. The amount the pack received from the council in recognition of their sacrifice barely covered utilities let alone the food required to satisfy their huge appetites. Bella sighed if it wasn't for Quil's mother and her donation of food close to its sell by date from the Rez shop the pack would probably starve.

The electronic doorbell buzzed as she stepped inside Newton's store. She had a couple of shifts left till the start of the summer break and they took on someone new but today she wanted to speak with Mike's mother who she found cashing up one of the tills

"Good afternoon Bella" she smiled fondly at the girl. Maggie Newton had grown up with Charlie Swan and had never forgiven Renee for the way she had just upped sticks and left with Bella. Truth was she had rather liked the young Charlie but Mike's dad had been a better marriage prospect what with the family business and all. It was because of her fondness for Charlie that she had been only too pleased to be given the opportunity to help out when Bella applied for a part time job when she had first arrived in Forks.

"How is it out there?" she smiled the mini heat wave of the last few days had left the town folk sweltering unaccustomed as they were to dealing with sunshine that lasted more than a day or so.

"Still hot and sticky" Bella replied "I had to have all the windows open in my truck on the way over just to get a hint of a breeze." She stepped behind another till point and retrieved her dark green apron which proudly displayed the family logo with the Newton's motto "N _ew_ to hiking, _Tons_ of help" in bright orange capitals. It was cheesy but customers seemed to like it. Bella nibbled at her bottom lip nervously it was now or never…

"Mrs Newton I was wondering" she began and Maggie Newton turned to look at her

"About what my dear?" she replied

"This job ...I…" Bella stuttered a little "Have you found a replacement for me yet?"

"Oh…"Maggie huffed frowning a little "I'd forgotten about that. When will you be leaving us Bella?" Then she added "Mike leaves in September and he will be working here all summer I kinda hoped you would too?" Bella smiled a little in relief at least she would be earning for the next few months. Taking another deep breath…

"I'll gladly stay for the summer months Mrs Newton" Bella replied "But I …" this was it "I've actually deferred my place at Washington for another year." Maggie raised her eyebrows in response "I kinda want to spend a little more time here in Forks get to know my Dad better too." Bella crossed her fingers of her right hand behind her back that wasn't exactly the whole truth…

Maggie knew Charlie had a strained relationship with his ex-wife and that that had proved to be a huge stumbling block when it came to spending time with Bella in the past. Her sudden arrival in Forks in her final senior year had set the town gossips tongues wagging. The chief's flighty ex-wife had apparently married a man half her age and off loaded her daughter whilst she was at it. She smiled warmly at Bella

"Plenty of time to take up your offer and I'm sure the Chief will be happy to have you around a little longer." Bella nodded the truth was Charlie didn't know and when he did find out he was gonna have a melt down and shoot him a wolf.

"Sooo…" Bella began "I wondered whether I could stay at Newton's until I leave for University next year?"

It was a no brainer really. Bella had been a conscientious worker and Maggie liked her a lot. She also knew her son had a soft spot for her too. Maybe she thought if the two of them worked together over the summer they could be more than just friends. The idea of Chief Swan as an in law made her very happy indeed…

"Ok" she replied "It's a deal Bella." She went to say something else when the door buzzer sounded again and a middle aged couple entered the shop. They looked around nervously the woman holding a pile of papers to her chest.

"Can I help you?" Mrs Newton began. The woman managed a small smile but the husband with a stoic look on his face walked straight to the till.

"Maybe so ma'am" He began "Caroline show the lady" the sad woman stepped forward laying the small pile of posters on the counter top. The picture of a good looking young man lay on the top. Mrs Newton's eyes dropped to the picture which was upside down from where she was standing

"How can I help?" She queried thinking the young man looked a lot like Mike most likely same age too.

"Our son was hiking in these parts a few weeks ago" The man began "He was with a friend and both of them were experienced hikers. Been taking them camping for years haven't we Caroline?" He turned towards his wife who silently nodded. Mrs Newton frowned she wasn't sure where this was going when

"They would have come into this shop to top up on supplies after we dropped them off" He continued "Maybe you served them?" he turned one of the posters the right way up

"I don't recall…" Mrs Newton began "But I'm not always in the shop." Without waiting the man turned to Bella holding a poster up

"Maybe you recognise my son young lady?" Bella moved a little closer. The young man was strikingly handsome. She frowned a little maybe not she thought to herself then it struck her

"Did his friend have curly red hair?" she began

"Yes yes he did" the woman who was obviously the young man's mother moved towards Bella her hand shook where she tightly gripped another poster held out in front of her. "Maybe you remember my son too?" she asked Bella looked closely at the poster the young man seemed familiar…yes now she remembered

"I think I served them when they came in for a new map of the area amongst other things. They were looking forward to the trail and the wild life" Bella smiled a little all be it nervously. The mother smiled a little in return but it did not reach her eyes they were too full of sorrow. She turned to walk back to her husband's side

"You were probably the last person to see both of them." The young man's father began.

Mrs Newton looked worried she knew of only one incident over the past few weeks and one set of parents had already been to Forks to identify the body of their son. No one knew what had happened to his friend …there was nothing at the scene, he had completely vanished. These good people were obviously the missing young man's parents still hoping for good news...

A small sob escaped from the young man's mother and her husband wrapped a protective arm around her. He coughed a little before continuing

"Bear attack or so the police told us…" he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. It was obvious he still found it hard to believe what had allegedly happened to his son and pulled his wife closer. "The red headed boy you remember" he looked towards Bella who nodded "They found him at the campsite…" he shook his head and looked down at the ground "I just don't understand… he managed to choke out "They both knew what to do if a bear attacked… it just doesn't make any sense…" His wife held his hand tightly her face upturned to his.

Bella said nothing she knew what had happened to that young man Charlie had told her the night of her graduation he had been found dead close to the trail his injuries compatible to an animal attack.

"My Riley…" the mother suddenly sobbed again then unable to continue…

"Our son Riley…" Her husband began "Is still missing and we would be immensely grateful if you could display some of these poster's. Some of the good folk in town have already agreed " he nodded towards the pile of paper lying on the counter top "There's a large reward for any information leading us to find him too" Then gathering himself together added "Got to do something police round here don't give a damn". Mrs Newton nodded her face grave as she glanced at Bella.

"I so sorry…" she began. "You must be frantic with worry. I'll put the posters up in the window and on the wall behind the tills."

"Thank you for your kindness" the mother whispered as she clung to her husband. The couple looked utterly devastated time was not on their side. Riley had been missing for weeks and all the evidence pointed to him having met his demise with the bear just like his friend. In their hearts they knew it was all in vain but they clung to the hope Riley had somehow survived. His poor mother looked close to collapse as her husband ushered her out.

As the door closed Mrs Newton began to tape the missing posters to the walls behind the tills. Bella shivered a little. Seeing that young man smiling so happily at the camera on the posters made it all the worse somehow. Deep down she too just knew something awful had befallen Riley and that most likely the poor young man was dead…

000

Bella stopped off at Thriftways on the way home she was going to cook something special for Charlie before she hit him with the double whammy of Jacob and College. She had just unpacked the shopping when her cell buzzed. It was a text from Angela. Her friend knew she would be facing Charlie that evening so she had wished her luck and asked that they meet for coffee the next day. Bella immediately text her friend back with a suggested time.

Placing her cell upon the kitchen work surface she took some chicken from the fridge and set about making the spicy coating for her special fried chicken. Bella felt immensely grateful for Angela's support and friendship these past few months' good friends were very few and far between and sometimes those you thought were friends turned out to be the complete opposite.

As she finely chopped some red chillies for her spicy mix her thoughts slipped to the Cullen's something she hadn't done in a while. Now there she thought to herself as she chopped was a fine example of people you thought were friends but turned out to be the complete and utter opposite. Bella's eyes narrowed a little as memories she had locked away came flooding back… "Alice" she practically hissed the name then shook her head a little she had really thought Alice had been her best friend at the time yet when Bella needed her most she vanished from her life just like the rest of her cold hearted family.

Glancing at the clock Bella covered the dish containing the coated chicken and popped it back into the fridge she'd take it out to fry when Charlie got home which wouldn't be long now. Her mouth felt a little dry at the thought that in less than twenty minutes she would be telling her father that not only had her relationship with Jacob become more serious, but she was going to move in with him and live on the Rez. Her heart beat picked up at that thought she knew Charlie wouldn't be pleased …that he'd feel she was moving too fast she sighed loudly and that was before she dropped the bombshell that she'd deferred college too…

000

Charlie took his gun belt off and put away his gun before going upstairs to change out of his uniform. Over the years it had become something of a ritual, part of winding down and leaving the stress of the shift behind him ready to enjoy watching some well-earned sport on the television. Over the past few months he had also come to enjoy when his shifts allowed the ritual of eating dinner with Bella. Unlike her mother the girl was a really good cook and he was beginning to dread the thought of having to return to the Forks diner once Bella left for college.

College… Charlie sighed to himself his little girl was all grown up and off to college, the world her oyster. Although he didn't say it he would be sad when she left but after the recent events of the past few months Bella would be better off away from Forks, see the world make new friends. She deserved so much more than a quiet backwater town could offer…

 _Little did he know…_

The smell of fried chicken filled the air and Charlie inhaled a long satisfying breath. He was starting to feel guilty about his behaviour that morning when Bella spoke

"Five more Minutes dad then I can plate up" She smiled brightly at him as she took the sweet corn fritters she had made earlier from the oven. "There's salad and some fresh slaw on the table to go with the chicken and I've made your favourite berry cobbler too" she added

The apology he was going to make for his grumpy behaviour that morning died on his lips as his cop instincts buzzed… something was up…the meal sound great… _too great_ …without a doubt his daughter was buttering him up for something he knew Bella's MO even if she didn't realise it.

They sat facing each other eating the delicious food Bella had prepared. The chicken was just as he liked it too Charlie thought as he eyed his daughter who picked at her own chicken pushing the corn fritters around the plate with her fork…

 _Oh yeah something was most_ _definitely going down and it just had to be about Jacob…_

"Sorry about this weekend…" Charlie began as he cut his tender chicken "Can't believe Billy's boat broke down and all…" He eyed Bella but her own eyes were fixed on her plate as she continued to fork her corn fritters. "Especially since…" Charlie continued "It was only serviced a couple of weeks ago. Still…" he paused "What did you get up too whilst I was gone? Did you have some fun?"

Bella swallowed hard as unbidden the image of Jacob thrusting hard as she lay on the very table they were eating on came to mind…of course she blushed in response…

"Oh nothing much…" Bella replied "A movie night with Jacob and a picnic on the beach with his friends yesterday." Charlie didn't miss the blush…his moustache bristled a little

"Well I hope that young man didn't keep you up too late and you got to bed reasonably early…" He began. Yes thought Bella I got to bed early alright as more images flooded her mind of Jacob finally making her his…a warmth flooded between her thighs and with that thought she suddenly stood up carrying her plate to the sink most of the food still uneaten

"You finished dad" she asked nodding at his plate. Charlie glanced down in surprise he still had some chicken left.

"I'd like to finish what I have first…" he blustered "What's up Bell's you gotta be somewhere?"

"Um…no" She replied "I just thought you'd like some dessert." Charlie watched her…yes something was eating at his daughter

"I'll just finish what I have and then I'll be only too happy to eat dessert Bells" he continued eating and watched as his small daughter fidgeted and tidied up around him. As he finished the last mouthful and put down his knife and fork Bella whisked the plate away putting it straight into the hot soapy water she had in the sink.

Jeez… Charlie thought as he eyed the left over corn fritters… no seconds then. Before he could utter a word Bella had the berry cobbler on the table and was spooning a huge helping into a bowl

"Cream or ice cream dad?" she asked spoon in hand

"Ah cream please Bell's" Charlie replied as Bella whipped open the fridge door and snagging the cream placed it on the table beside him. He eyed the enormous portion she had served him "You not joining me kiddo? " He quietly asked. She shook her head a little

"Not very hungry…" she manged to say. He took a bite of the cobbler… lord it was divine but he couldn't stand it any longer, He swallowed what he had then placed his spoon on the table

"Okay Bella…" he sighed "Spill…" Two big brown eyes looked at him and her mouth softly popped open

"Spill what dad?" She whined

"Whatever you have to say to me Bella just get it over with okay" Charlie sounded a little exasperated which only made Bella more nervous. She chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with the sleeves of her over large sweat shirt. Charlie reached across the table and patted her hand "Whatever it is you can tell your old dad kiddo …surely it's not that bad" Then the thought struck him…

 _If she was pregnant he'd shoot Jacob Black even if he was his best friend's son_ …

Bella sat looking down at her hands that fiddled with her sweatshirt she was still struck dumb…

"Come on Bella…" Charlie encouraged "You've cooked all this delicious food and you've hardly eaten anything what's up?" Bella took a deep breath

"It's Jacob…" she sighed. Charlie took in a deep breath his hand automatically reaching for the gun that was no longer on his hip, his eyes narrowed

"Go on Bella" he encouraged mentally calculating just how fast he could drive to La Push and commit murder…

"I…I love him dad" she all but whispered "And he loves me too." Charlie said nothing he gave her space…Bella's eyes met his a mirror image of chocolate brown. "We…" she swallowed hard "We want to live together out at La Push" The vein on Charlie's forehead began to throb as he took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. He really _really_ wanted to shout but he knew Bella had been fragile recently…

"I see…" he quietly replied "And whose idea was this?" He asked thinking it would be Jacob the boy was like a dog on heat…Bella ignored the question

"We really love each other and we want to take our relationship to the next level…" Bella began…

"I was kinda hoping you would get married first Bells…" Charlie huffed he had old fashioned values where it concerned his only daughter. Bella blushed a little to be honest Jacob had asked her to move to La Push but never once did he mention marriage as part of the deal. She placed that question on a back burner…

"That's a bit old fashioned dad" she smiled at him "A lot of couples just live together these days." Charlie sat there he was beginning to wonder where time had gone his little girl was now a grown woman contemplating moving in with a guy…

"And there's plenty of time to do that Bells I mean look at the two of you…" he grumbled "You are nearly eighteen and Jake…" he sighed to himself "Exactly how old is that boy?" Some distant memory told him Jacob was younger than Bella but the size of the young man begged to differ…

"Sixteen…" Bella whispered. Oh. My. God she thought to herself was he really that young? Charlie's eyebrows shot up in response.

"Did you just say sixteen Bella?" He asked looking gobsmacked. Damn the kid was barely out of diapers and he wanted a sexual relationship with his daughter? Bella nodded then added before her father could say it

"He's legal on the Rez dad" her eyes focused on the table her heart was hammering in her chest just as Charlie spoke almost triumphantly

"No point moving in with Jacob just yet Bella" Charlie had a smile on his lips "You'll be going to Washington in a couple of months why not wait until after college, see how you feel then" Bella took a deep breath and looking straight at Charlie she said

"I'm not going to Washington Dad…I've deferred my place for a year…" Charlies face practically turned puce as his moustache bristled in response

"I don't think so young lady…" he managed to say with a strained voice "I told you after the cliff incident you needed to get away from Forks" Unable to control his emotions any longer his fist hit the table with a bang "Either you go to Washington Isabella or you go back to Renee"

"Then it's settled!" Bella cried "I'm moving out tonight" she reached for her cell to call Jake but Charlie was too quick and grabbed it first

"Oh no you don't young lady!" Charlie shouted "You're still under age and living in my house." He took a deep breath reigning in his anger at the thought his daughter was throwing away her chance of a good education and a decent career. He closed his eyes then sighed loudly "All I'm asking you to do Bella is sleep on it tonight, you're both too young to be making such a deep commitment…" he pushed the cell across the table towards Bella "You're not a little girl anymore but you will always be my little girl". Bella nodded and picked up her phone.

"Ok dad…" she sighed "It was no use arguing anymore at least not tonight she thought. In her heart she knew Charlie loved her and was worried about her welfare but in a month or so she would be eighteen he couldn't stop her then.

Silence hung in the air as both of them contemplated what had been said. Bella wanted to speak to Jacob as soon as she got the chance and funnily enough Charlie did too. He was convinced he could persuade the boy to let Bella go to College surely there was enough time to retract her deferral and if that didn't work he'd pressurise Billy. Bella broke the silence…

"Do you mind if I go up to bed I'm kinda tired" she asked. Charlie shook his head a little

"That's ok kiddo" he replied. "Thanks for dinner…" he smiled a little trying to bridge the gap that had suddenly sprung up between them.

"That's ok dad" she smiled in return "Help yourself to more cobbler" She jutted her chin in the direction of the dessert bowl "Cream is still on the table don't forget to put it back in the fridge or it will go sour"

"Sure…" Charlie replied then taking a deep breathe said "I only want the best for you Bells you know that don't you" She nodded a little as he added " Love you kiddo always have and always will"

"Love you too dad" Bella smiled then as she turned for the door she added "Night dad"

"Night Bells" he called out. Charlie sat and listened as Bella climbed the stairs closing her bedroom door behind her. He sighed to himself as he rubbed a hand across his face. Maybe he could try and talk some sense into her tomorrow he thought but he knew she could be stubborn once she had made up her mind about something. He smiled a little ruefully to himself "Got that from her old dad" he muttered as he got a beer from the fridge and went to switch on the TV.

000

Bella sent a text Jacob to call her as soon as he came back from patrol. He wasn't going to be pleased when she told him about her conversation with Charlie but at least now her dad knew. Her eyes drifted towards her desk and the old computer. Renee came to mind and Bella realised she hadn't been keeping up to date with her Mom's e mails over the past week or so. Soon Renee would be so frantic she would be calling and that was the last conversation Bella wanted at this moment in time.

She felt a little guilty at that thought and got up from her bed flicking on the switch to the computer. The screen on the monitor lit up and the old computer whirred. It would take a few moments to fully load so she decided to take a hot shower.

When Bella returned the computer was up and running that was when she noticed she had mail and more than she had expected to see too. Sitting down at her desk Bella clicked on the first e mail it was from Renee full off chat about her life on the road with her new husband. The second and third e mails were also from Renee her mom gradually getting more alarmed at not having had a reply to her messages. The fourth e mail well that was a different matter altogether…

Bella opened the e mail and nearly fell off her chair in shock…..

 _Hi Bella,_

 _Hope you are well. I have some good news for you we are returning to Forks! I bet you can't wait I know I can't. I have so missed our friendship we were always meant to be great best friends and I so look forward to shopping with you again._

 _See you soon_

 _Lots of love_

 _Alice xxxx_

 _Ps Edward sends his love too xxx_

Bella read the e mail then read it again. She let go of the breath she didn't realise she had been holding since she first opened the mail. Her heart raced as her mind struggled to cope with what she had just read. After months of complete silence she thought Alice sends an e mail totally out of the blue like nothing had ever happened….

Her hand drifted to the small white scar that had been left on her wrist when James had bitten her. It ached a little and she rubbed at the permanently cold skin of the scar tissue. She didn't want to be Alice's best friend, she didn't want to see the Cullen's and above all she didn't want to see Edward _ever again_ …Clicking her mouse she opened the fifth mail again it was from Alice Cullen…

 _Hi Bella,_

 _Disappointed you did not reply to my last message but no worries I know you have been busy with graduation and all. We will soon be seeing each other in person. Carlisle and Esme will be in Forks next week to open up the house the rest of the family will follow the week after._

 _Love_

 _Alice xxx_

Bella checked the date the mail had been sent. Her eyes widened in alarm Alice had e mailed her last week and by her reckoning that would mean Carlisle and Esme would be returning any day now. Her hand drifted to her mouth, she felt like screaming as tears formed in her eyes…this was bad news …very bad news and the thought of the Cullen's returning to Forks filled her with fear and a terrible sense of foreboding of what was to come and with that thought she tentatively clicked on the final e mail…

 _Bella my only love,_

 _I have missed you with all my heart. Please forgive me for leaving you I need you so much. I'm coming home love and can't wait to feel you in my arms again…_

 _Forever yours_

 _Edward xxx_

Bella wrapped her arms around her small body the hole in her chest ripped open…Edward was coming back to Forks…he was coming back for her. All her feelings of abandonment and worthlessness rushed in all her old insecurities were beginning to suffocate her…the room started to spin and then there was darkness…

 _ **A/N Oh dear it's all kicking off! We finally heard about the hiker that died and how his friend is still missing…bet you have some theories about that lol. Poor Charlie finally finds out about Bella and Jacobs plans he won't let that go without a fight I'm sure**_

 _ **But what about Alice Cullen? No thought or remorse for how they have treated Bella….and now Edward is coming home too? He wants Bella back….but what will she do?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	23. Another death

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and wish you a happy heathy and peaceful New Year!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews and support for this story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for quite some time but I managed to go down with a bout of flu just before Christmas then followed it up with a trapped nerve in my shoulder so no clicking mouse or tapping laptop keys for me! It's been so frustrating not being able to write as ideas popped into my head. I've been forced to note down on paper to type up later…lol**_

 _ **I hope you'll continue to follow this story and I promise to update asap!**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 _ **Chapter 23 – Another death…**_

 _Heat…the smell of the forest after the rain_ … _she knew that scent but where was she_ …? Bella's eyes flickered open her mind floundering….

"There you are at last…" Jacob's voice was laced with concern. He was sat on the edge of her bed and his dark eyes completed a circuit of her face as his large hand smoothed her hair from her eyes "Lucky I decided to circle round and check on you" he whispered as his hot lips met her fore head "What happened?"

Bella struggled to sit up but she felt woozy and immediately laid her head back down on the cool pillow. Closing her eyes she sighed

"I was getting ready for bed and I felt dizzy…" she mumbled then she shrugged her shoulders a little "Next thing I knew I was laying here." She could see Jakes deep brown eyes were searching her own his instinct's screaming at him that Bella was hiding something but he wasn't gonna push it not for now

"Anything else?" he enquired all the same. She shook her head as she slowly sat up again her eyes darting around her room fleetingly settling on her monitor…she let go of the breath she had been holding… thank god both computer and monitor were switched off. Relief swept through her small body Jake wouldn't have seen the messages from the Cullen's she took another deep breath trying to control her racing heart... Her eyes returned to Jacob's concerned face it was obvious he could hear her heart and still wasn't convinced she was as ok as she insisted. Eager to put his mind at rest Bella added

"I think I just had a dizzy spell I'm just hungry and thirsty…" she took another breath she hated keeping things from him but Jake had his Alpha face on so she knew he was on to her "I didn't eat much at dinner…not after talking with Charlie" her eyes hit the floor "He didn't exactly take my moving out as well as I hoped he would" her sad eyes lifted back to Jakes as she gathered up the corner of her bottom lip and began to nibble. Bella decided not to mention the fact she had also told Charlie about deferring College too. Jacob had no idea and that would most certainly tip him over the edge he was already trying to control the wolf over her fainting…

Jacob watched her carefully as he pondered what she had said. It made sense he decided that Charlie blew a fuse she was his little girl after all maybe he and Charlie should have a chat let him know that he only had Bella's best interests at heart, that he loved her and wanted her with him on the Rez. But something else was most definitely wrong… and if he didn't know any better Bella was hiding that something from him...

He took in a deep breath it really irked Jacob that Bella was pretending everything was okay when it obviously wasn't but she was so pale and frail looking he decided now was not the moment to call her out. He rolled his lips a little but he would talk to her and soon.

The wolf growled his agreement but right this minute he had more important things on his mind …their mate needed feeding she was far too thin no wonder they had found her in a faint on the floor. Well that was one thing that was gonna change once she came to live with them on the Rez Bella was going to eat more even if he had to shovel the food into her mouth himself. Jacob sniffed a laugh at the thought and imagined just how indignant Bella would look.…

"Come on let's get you downstairs and feed you up…" Jake rose in one fluid movement lifting Bella off the bed as he went. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist

"But Charlie's still asleep…what if he hears you?" she whispered

"Nope" Jacob responded with emphasis on the P "He won't and that's another thing that had me coming to check on you myself. There's been another animal attack at the old wood mill just outside Forks, Charlies been called out" Bella's eyes grew round in response she leaned back slightly to look Jake in the eye

"Vam...vampire?" she stuttered Jacob solemnly nodded in reply

"Yes" he murmured before walking them both out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Leah and Jared picked up the scent of leech close to the edge of the Rez boundary line and followed it to the mill. He shook his head his breath hissed out loudly between his teeth "Nothing they could do the poor guy was already dead" Bella hugged Jacob tighter "They put in the call to the police…anonymous of course…" He smiled little

"And the vampire?" she asked "Did they find it?"

"Long gone" Jake huffed "Got what it needed and moved on". Jacob sat Bella on top of the kitchen work surface "You feeling ok?" he asked "Not gonna roll over?" There was the smallest of smiles upon his broad lips before he gently kissed the tip of her nose

"No!" Bella replied in a huff "I'm fine I told you I'm just hungry I didn't eat enough at dinner"

"Hmmm…" Jacob retorted "Are you sure about that Bells?" he couldn't resist having a little dig. She pulled her arms around her body and pulled a silly face poking her tongue out at him at the same time. She was annoyed with his probing but wasn't gonna show him oh no she needed to put Jake off the scent as it were…

"I'm fine Jake…" she smiled at him "Really I am …just a little tired". It was then that her eyes alighted on the small note Charlie had left taped to the refrigerator door. Hopping down from the counter she walked over and pulled the note off to read it

 _Bella,_

 _Got called out just after you went to bed. Didn't want to wake you so leaving this note for you to see in the morning unless I'm back before. Don't worry I'll tell you all about it later_

 _Dad xxx_

That explained why Charlie hadn't popped into her room and seen her flat out on the floor Bella thought. He must have left whilst she was reading her e- mails. At least she wouldn't have to think of an excuse for Charlie like she had done with Jacob.

"You were right" she smiled at Jacob "Charlie got called out but he hasn't said why

"Probably didn't want to scare you" Jake mused "This is the second death from so called animal attack to have hit Forks over the past few weeks. I think the police are beginning to suspect foul play and that they may be dealing with homicide" Bella just nodded in agreement and started to chew on that poor bottom lip again.

"C 'mere…" Jake called as he stretched out his arm towards her. He pulled her into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head "Now you sit down and eat these eggs whilst I make us some coffee. Don't worry about anything you are safe the pack will see to that"

Jacob looked determined so Bella did as she was told and gratefully tucked into her eggs she was starving.

"But…" Jacob added as he watched her eat "This recent development leaves me with no other option I want you to have moved on to the Rez by Friday no excuses" Bella eyed him as she swallowed another mouthful of egg.

"Okay" she agreed "Friday it is"

000

The sun was shining in through her bedroom window as Bella awoke and stretched snagging her cell from her night stand she checked the time. It was seven thirty and she lay back down again happy that her shift at Newton's today began at twelve. The eggs Jacob had cooked her followed by the toast with chocolate spread had certainly done the trick she had gone back to bed no longer hungry or light headed and fallen into a deep sleep.

Jacob had left her to return to the Rez but promised a wolf would be on guard outside in the forest for the rest of the night and he would see her tomorrow after her shift had finished. Bella sighed as she remembered his hot lips and the long lingering kiss as he had left her, how she wished that firm body of his could have crawled into bed with her and stayed…a loud buzz from her cell pulled her away from her fantasy involving Jacob…for a few moments Bella froze she had a text but from who? The spectre of the Cullen's crept into her mind…

With an immense sigh of relief she opened the text from Angela wanting to meet for coffee later that morning. Bella smiled as she text back to her friend it would be good to catch up with Angela after all something had gone down at the beach picnic and with one of the wolves she just wasn't sure which one had captured Angela's attention.

As far as guys were concerned Angela was as inexperienced as Bella had been before Jacob. Ben was her first serious boyfriend and as far as Bella was aware they had indulged in some heavy making out but had not gone as far as jumping into bed with each other. It wasn't a surprise that Ben had ended the relationship once it became clear Angela would not be having sex any time soon and what with going away to different Universities he had a readymade excuse without making himself look like the douchebag he was..

In some ways Angela was relieved that Ben ended their relationship as it was becoming increasingly difficult not to give into his constant pushing, and her own aroused body. But with a strict religious upbringing and a tyrannical father who was also a Minister Angela had already given her promise to stay a virgin until married in fact she wore a promise ring to prove it.

Bella sighed loudly maybe what Angela needed was a summer fling nothing too heavy just some attention and maybe a little flirting. Come to think of it she thought one of the pack would be ideal. No strings, no imprint…" she sniffed a laugh at that last thought and from Angela's reaction at the picnic one or two of the wolves had definitely caught her eye and who could blame her they were all attractive young men…she bit her lip "Especially Jake" then she laughed "But he's taken" Maybe she could do a little matchmaking just like her Jane Austin heroine Emma. But what Bella failed to remember was just how much chaos Emma had actually caused

Her brow furrowed a little she really hoped it was Embry as Angela had been so obviously attracted to him when she introduced them to each other and Embry seemed to sit up and take notice too. But she knew for sure it wasn't an imprint as Jake had confirmed that when she had asked him later that evening. Although she thought Angela would make a great imprint Bella concluded maybe it was a blessed relief it didn't happen considering the pack's track record so far.

As she grabbed her wash bag her thoughts flickered to Quil who her friend had also found very appealing. Maybe given their obvious attraction to each other that day on First beach with Mike and the others it was Quil who Angela fancied and from the look on Quil's face the feeling had been mutual…

Bella huffed a little poor Quil was still bound by the stupid imprint he had been inflicted with. She turned on the water for her shower as her thoughts darkened. No that wasn't going to work there was no way Quil would start something with Angela when he knew it would end in tears over Claire. Besides Angela would be mortified if she ever learned the truth too.

The hot water eased the tension in her shoulders as Bella rinsed her favourite strawberry shampoo from her long hair. She would be seeing Old Quil after work for more research and now that things were improving for Jacob maybe he had some ideas about how to lift the imprint curse for Quil and Sam…Her breath hitched a little… _Sam_ she thought to herself that poor guy was still suffering despite Emily leaving him…maybe one day soon Sam would smile again and his life would finally be happy…

000

Bella parked up her old truck outside the diner. Jumping down she slammed the door shut. The early morning sun had given way to dark clouds and pulling up her hood against the light rain she made her way towards the entrance where Angela was waving excitedly at her.

The two girls walked inside and found a table by the window. Bella perused the drinks menu whilst Angela gushed on about the picnic and how handsome the young guys from the Rez all were. Yep she thought to herself Angela had most definitely got the hots for someone and got it real bad too from the sound of it … but which one?

"I'll have the hot chocolate with the whipped cream I'm just ravenous today..." Bella began as the waitress arrived then looking at Angela said "What about you Ange?"

"Ooo I'll have the hot chocolate too sound's yummy" she laughed

"Anything else I can get you young ladies? The waitress asked "I can recommend the double chocolate nut gateaux" Bella shook her head

"What about some cookies?" Angela asked "Look it's my treat Bella lets have some cookies to go with our hot chocolate." Bella sighed then nodded to be honest the cookies sounded really appealing and her tummy gurgled its support

"Okay she replied "But next time I'll pay okay?

"Sure..." Angela smiled as she ordered white chocolate chip cookies "Make sure they are the extra-large ones" she called after the waitress. Both girls watched as the waitress walked away before resuming their conversation

"So…" Bella began "I hope you enjoyed the picnic at La Push and thank you for helping with the catering." Angela smiled a little shyly in return piquing Bella's interest all the more

"You're most welcome Bella and I really enjoyed myself too" Angela replied

"Good…" smiled Bella "Because I'm cooking supper at Jacobs later this week for the rest of the p….guys" she stuttered feeling so comfortable with her friend she nearly said _pack_ and that would not do. "Maybe you would like to come along too? "Angela rewarded Bella's suggestion with a huge smile

"I'd really like that Bella thanks" she gushed then added "Will all the guys be there?"

"Any one in particular?" Bella replied she couldn't resist teasing Angela a little besides she was intrigued to know which wolf her friend favoured.

"Um no…I…" Angela looked a little flustered "I was just wondering that's all"

"Hmmm really?" Bella teased "Are you sure no one has caught your eye Angela Webber?" She reached across and grabbed her friends hand "I wouldn't blame you if there was they are all exceedingly good looking any girl would be tempted you know." Angela smiled

"Yeah I know…" her voice sounded a little dreamy and Bella was about to press her case when the waitress arrived.

"Oh my…." Bella sighed "We are so gonna get a sugar rush with all this"

"True…" Angela laughed in response "But it will be so worth it." Both girls giggled at her words and it was only the sound of the door bell ringing that had them both glance in the direction of the main entrance to the diner. Bella froze her hand dropping the remainder of the cookie she had been happily devouring…

 _Long flaming red curls that suddenly disappeared from view as the door closed behind her…_

"Bella….Bella are you okay?" Angela'svoice was becoming more concerned with the look of sheer terror that had appeared on her friends face but Bella's mind was in a whirl… It couldn't be surely not…not here in Forks in broad daylight…

 _Victoria…_

Suddenly Bella had lost her appetite all she wanted to do was go home but if that _was_ Victoria then home would offer no sanctuary not from a vampire hell bent on revenge…

"Bella…?" Angela reached across and grabbed her friends pale hand "Would you like me to call Jacob you don't look at all well…" Bella glanced around the diner it was empty except for Angela and herself it was then that she saw the waitress pick up the plate of untouched double chocolate nut gateaux and as she passed by the girls table she remarked

"Such a shame didn't drink her coffee either…" she motioned her head towards the cake "Not even taken a bite…." Bella shook her head a little that was something she didn't want to hear it only seemed to confirm who she thought the red head was…

"Bella please let me call Jacob for you" Angela was really worried now "You're looking terribly pale"

"Yes she does doesn't she…" A small bell like voice rang out jolting Bella from her stupor she knew that voice…she closed her eyes took a deep breath then turned in the direction of its owner...

"Alice…" Bella murmured. The small vampire clapped her hands together with glee "I thought you weren't coming back to Forks until next week…" Bella continued.

"Change of plan!" Alice squealed "Jaz and I came back early just for you Bella" Bella frowned

"Why?" she asked

"You know why…" Alice smiled as she pulled out a chair and sat down. The waitress started to come over but Alice motioned her away "You have just seen her leave Bella"

Bella's breath hitched as Alice confirmed her dark fear and Angela couldn't help but notice that fear written all over her friend's pretty face

"Do you want to leave Bella?" Angela asked warily watching Alice who having taken off her yellow leather gloves seemed to have settled back into her seat with no intention of leaving. There was something malevolent about her but Angela couldn't put her finger on it…

" _You_ can leave if you want to Angela Webber" Alice began her golden eyes catching Angela's dark brown and what she saw there did not match the tone of voice Alice was using "But Bella should stay at least until Jasper gets back." She smiled brightly at Bella "You know how upset he will be if he missed you" Bella's brown eyes flashed to Alice as she added "He won't be long he just needed to chase up on an old friend"

Bella got the implication…Jasper was chasing Victoria…

"I'll just go to the ladies…" Angela began "And then maybe I'll go Bella as I have some errands I need to run" Bella nodded and Alice smiled in her direction but for the first time since meeting the Cullen's Angela noticed just how cold and inhuman that smile was…

Angela shut and locked the cubicle door with relief. She leaned against the door for a few moments as she regained her composure. Something about Alice Cullen had set her heart racing and she knew for certain that she would not leave Bella alone with that girl all her instincts screamed at her that something was wrong badly wrong…it was then she remembered…

Pulling her cell from her pocket Angela quickly hit the number she was looking for…thank god he had given it to her that night…

"Hello…?" A deep voice rumbled it sounded sleepy like she had woken him up

"Sam…?" Angela began "Sam its Angela Webber and I need your help…I think Bella is in trouble….Alice Cullen is with her…"

000

Charlie was feeling tired and if he were honest with himself a little down. He poured himself another black coffee and settled at his desk in front of his computer. He needed to get this report finished then he could go home for some much needed sleep. He rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. Two deaths supposedly from animal attack …it just didn't feel right…and this latest death… well the fact he knew the victim one Waylon Forge made it all the worse.

They had attended Forks High together, played on the same football team but they had never been the best of friends not even team mates not since he had made an inappropriate remark to Renee the night of the homecoming. Charlie sighed that was a long time ago now and plenty of water had flowed under the bridge since then. He shook his head a little even if they had their differences in their younger days Charlie never imagined that one day he would be writing up a report on Waylon's untimely death…The phone buzzed shaking Charlie out of his stupor

"Chief Swan…" Charlie began "Oh Hi Doctor Wright…uh huh… really? Okay thanks" he took a breath "You will be submitting your report? He waited for the reply "Great thanks" Charlie placed the phone back on its cradle "Well I'll be…" he huffed loudly "That's all I need" He pressed the buzzer of his intercom "Grace can you send Deputy Colin in here thanks" A few minutes later and Charlies office door opened two men walked in

"Brought along Simmons" Deputy Colin gestured to the young uniformed cop "He was first on the scene with his partner Goss. He'll be along soon just gone to get coffee" Charlie nodded and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk

"Take seat gentlemen I've just had a call with Dr Wright he's started the autopsy on the deceased you found out at the old mill" Both men nodded "He had some rather disturbing news to share…" But before Charlie could utter another word young Goss stumbled into the room setting down the coffees and donuts he had been sent out to get. Charlie raised his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath as the young man settled into a chair

"As I was saying…" he began looking pointedly at Goss who froze in his seat "Dr Wright had some disturbing news to share but before I tell you anything I have a question to ask you Officer Goss" The young man looked up astonished to find himself centre of attention as all eyes in the room settled on him"

"Yes Sir" he managed to say in Charlie's direction. Charlie smiled a little he remembered being the rookie cop

"You were with Simmons last night on patrol?" he began

"Yes sir" the young man replied

"And you were the first to find the body?" The young man nodded in fact it was his very _first_ body…finding bodies in Forks was a rare thing indeed. "Notice anything strange...?" Charlie continued the young man looked at him then his eyes flickered to Simmons and he began to shake his head when Charlie added "The deceased apparently died from an animal attack and a vicious one at that" Goss nodded again as memories of the old guy flooded back he was in a terrible state…"Must have been plenty of blood on the floor given the doc thinks he bled out before help could come" The young guy frowned a little

"There wasn't a lot of blood sir…" Goss began "In fact there was hardly any at all"

"I'll second that" Simmons piped up "Considering the damage to the victims throat there was hardly any blood" Charlie sat back in his chair

"That's exactly what the doctor said…" he began "Whelan died from massive blood loss almost all the blood was missing from his body yet there was hardly any at the scene of the crime"

"Think we have some sort of warped serial killer on our hands Chief?" Deputy Colin began Charlie sighed

"I don't know Colin" he replied "But somethings wrong and I'm not sure an animal is at the bottom of this either." Before anyone could say anything else Charlie phone buzzed again

"Chief Swan" he snapped "Oh great that's all I need ok thanks" he slammed the phone down "Seems like the good towns folk of Forks are about to take the law into their own hands. There's a crowd gathering at the town hall apparently the Mayor is leading a posse out to the Quileute reservation some fool thinks he's seen huge wolves and the folks are convinced they are behind the recent deaths"

"Let's go boys" Deputy Colin turned to the two officers he looked back at Charlie "You coming down Chief?" he asked

"Yeah be along in five" Charlie replied and as the door closed behind his deputy he reached for his phone. A deep bass voice answered

"Billy its Charlie we have a problem and its heading your way. Seems like the townsfolk are convinced you have a wolf problem down on the Rez and they are responsible for the recent deaths…yeah I know it's ridiculous I'm just on my way now to try and disperse the crowd" Charlie laughed a little "Yeah ok Billy but I gotta go" he ended the call and left the room.

Billy stared at the receiver for a few moments before quickly making a call…it rang and rang then the call ended…"Damn it Jake…." he sighed "Where are you?"

 _ **AN: Oh dear the townsfolk are hunting wolf and what about Bella?**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	24. the Hunt

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story. I love to read your theories as to where this story is heading or how you think characters should act. It feeds my imagination so please please continue I promise to try and reply to you all!**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 _ **Chapter 24 – The Hunt**_

Charlie turned the sirens on as he edged the cruiser to the front of the Town Hall steps sighing loudly as he switched off the engine the crowd was looking mighty ugly. Opening the door he jumped down and made his way towards Dick Hopkins the esteemed Mayor of Forks a man Charlie neither liked nor admired….

"Chief Swan" Dick began "Come to join us in the hunt for the wolf that's responsible for how many is it now? Ever the showman he paused for effect "Three deaths in our quiet town?" Charlie frowned. Three deaths too many he thought and he seriously doubted a wolf was at the bottom of it…in fact he was beginning to think it wasn't an animal at all crazy as that sounded…

"I hardly think it's a wolf your Honor" Charlie replied "Would have to be kinda large to do the damage we've seen besides all the evidence so far would point to a bear being the culprit" Dick shrugged his shoulders he wasn't interested in the type of animal responsible for the attack with the election for Mayor in a few weeks he was here for the votes and if the voters thought it was a wolf Dick wasn't gonna say otherwise.

"I know what I saw Chief Swan!" An angry voice rang out from amongst the unruly mob of men armed with large guns "I'm telling you I saw wolves the size of horses over on the Quileute Rez"

"Was that before you went into Sam's bar or after you left?" Charlie laughed. Sam's bar on the outskirts of town was notorious for drunken fights and the low life that hung out there

"You trying to make a fool of me, call me a liar?" Came the reply. Charlie squinted a little to focus as he looked to where the voice was coming from and, to his dismay realised it belonged to a known trouble maker Jet Thomas. Jets family lived in a couple of double wides just outside Forks and were known trouble makers, the type of family that no decent folks wanted to live next door to or associate with.

"Now you know that ain't the case Jet…" Charlie began as he adjusted his gun belt "'I'm just trying to be logical. A wolf the size of a horse is rather unknown in these parts maybe unknown in the whole of North America come to that"

"If my son says he saw huge wolves he saw em!" Jackie Thomas the family patriarch pushed his way to the front of the crowd a large hunting rifle in his hand. Immediately Charlie's men moved towards him fingers on their guns.

"Stand down Jackie" Deputy Colin was speaking through a megaphone mounted on his cop car "This is a peaceful meeting and we'd sure like to keep it that way." Loud muttering was heard from the waiting crowd of men they certainly hadn't planned on a run in with the Chief of Police and now his officers had surrounded the town square

"All I ask…" Charlie began his moustache bristling a little "Is you leave this to the police. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Unfortunately that wasn't quite what the good town's folk wanted to hear they had their best hunting gear on and they had been promised a hunt and by golly they were going to get a hunt…

"Dogs have started to go missing…" someone shouted from the crowd

"It will take our kids next…you wait and see" Another agitated voice rang out

"Yeah once it tastes man flesh it will be back for more!" Shouted another. The murmur of agreement from the crowd grew louder, the atmosphere growing more tense by the second as Charlie held up his hands

"Going after the animal mob handed won't help anyone" Charlie looked around at the crowd of angry men "Some of you have brought children along that are too young too. Guns and young un's never mix" Charlies patience were starting to wear thin Frank Finley for one had brought his young lad and the boy was barely five years old

"We pay your wages Swan!" Someone shouted "You're supposed to be on our side…"

"Yeah and don't forget _we_ elected you to the role and the campaign for the next Chief is about to begin…" Yelled another. Charlie's eyes snapped to the owner of that comment…Oh he knew that voice all right none other than Rob Stanley father of the blight of Bella's life… Jessica.

"I think…"Dick began with a smug grin at Charlie before turning to the waiting crowd. "Chief Swan will have no reason to stop us going to look for a wolf in the forest as long as we do it in a law abiding manner what do you say Chief?" Charlie looked rather exasperated but the Mayor was right he couldn't prevent them from going into the surrounding forest but he could at least warn them not to trespass onto Quileute tribal land

"All I will say…" Charlie began "Is you proceed in an orderly manner anyone seen flouting the rules for fire arms or acting in a way that puts other's lives at risk will be asked to leave…" he took a breath for emphasis "Or arrested" he added. There were loud rumblings from the crowd but mainly from the old hunting boys who were raring to get started "One more thing Charlie added "You are _not_ to hunt on Quileute Tribal land"

"But that's where the wolf has been sighted "An angry voice called out from the middle of the crowd but Charlie couldn't see exactly who it belonged to. "Besides…" it went on "The damn natives don't appear to be doing a good job of keeping their land safe if a giant wolf has been allowed to set up home there. Where there's one there may be a pack!" Murmurs of approval washed over the crowd

"The Quileute Chief is aware of your suspicions…" Charlie began "He will organise a hunting party to check things out meanwhile I can't emphasise enough you are not to hunt on their land."

"Well he would stand up for them natives…" It was Jessica Stanley's father again "His daughter is shacked up with the young Chief in waiting" The crowd burst into laughter and Charlie's face turned puce the vein in his fore head throbbed. Where Bella was concerned he was an overprotective father and not Chief of Police besides he didn't like the inference. She might be dating Jacob but she certainly wasn't living with him he'd nipped that in the bud last night…

"Steady Charlie…" Deputy Colin's calm voice beside him brought Charlie into check

"Let's go we're wasting valuable hunting time!" a voice shouted and the crowd yipping with excitement moved as one towards their waiting vehicles. Doors slammed and all around engines gunned to life as old man Thomas and his boys climbed into their truck. Once inside he turned to Jet and said

"Fuck Chief Swan interfering jerk. We are gonna get ourselves a wolf boy's and if it means hunting on the rez then damn it that's where we'll hunt." The engine of the large pick up roared into life as all around tyres screeched from vehicles pulling out of Forks and speeding off in the direction of La Push...

000

Bella sat frozen to her chair as completely oblivious to her feelings Alice chatted on about what she and the family had done since leaving Forks months ago. When she finally started to talk about all the future shopping trips she had planned for them both Bella snapped

"You…you… left…" Bella stuttered "Without a goodbye…nothing…all of you" Alice stopped chattering her golden emotionless eyes fixed upon Bella "Do you know what that felt like? Do you?"

"Bella it was for the best Edward wanted…" but before Alice could finish the sentence Bella interrupted her

"No…I don't care about what Edward wants!" she began "He didn't care enough about me!"

"Of course you care!" Alice snapped "You love him and he loves you" her eyes softened "He loves you so much Bella besides I've seen it…you belong with us" she reached across the table to catch Bella's hand but her icy fingers made Bella flinch and she pulled her hand away

"I don't love him anymore Alice don't you see we were never meant to be, two different worlds." Bella's bottom lip was trembling as she fought to contain the tears "Rose was right…"

"Are you sure you don't want to leave Bella?" Angela asked she didn't like to see her friend so distressed and she knew first-hand the damage the Cullen's had inflicted upon Bella virtually disappearing into thin air as the did.

"Yes she's sure so stop interfering!" snapped Alice answering for Bella "But maybe _you_ should leave and now" her cold eyes bored into Angela who sat back in her chair the hairs on her neck rising in response but bravely she replied

"I came with Bella to have coffee and we will leave together…"She remembered the worry in Sam's voice as he told her to stay put and not leave Bella alone…something was badly wrong she could feel it…

"Stop it …stop it!" Bella slammed a small fist down on the table "What I can or can't do has nothing to do with you Alice Cullen or Edward" Her eyes flashed with anger "You are not my friend never were. What sort of friend vanishes from your life without a word or a care then suddenly reappears as if nothing happened?" Bella stood "Because it did hurt me deeply… Edward and your entire family dumped me…left me with nothing but broken promises!"

"Sit down" Alice hissed between clenched teeth "You are drawing attention to yourself." She smiled sweetly in the direction of the waitress and the diner owner who were looking over with worried frowns. "You of all people know that a little knowledge can be a dangerous thing Bella, remember James?" She continued as her eyes flickered towards Angela who had no idea what she was in the middle of or how dangerous the situation was fast becoming. Alice paused then added "And if it such knowledge were shared, well we couldn't guarantee a happy ending for those involved" Alice smiled sweetly at Bella before beaming at Angela.

Bella sat back down with a huff at the hidden threat to her friend. Alice was right Angela knew nothing for now and had no idea that she was in so much danger…But the longer this situation continued the more a smart girl like Angela would start to put the pieces together. Bella wasn't sure of her next move but she needed to get Angela out of the diner even if she sacrificed herself in doing so.

"Now…" Alice continued looking smug "That's better" she motioned towards the waitress who came bustling over "Tea all round don't you think?" Bella and Angela looked stunned but nodded all the same as Alice glanced at her watch "Now what on earth is keeping Jasper…."

The diner door suddenly opened with a crash and to Bella's immense relief a very angry Jacob stalked towards them. Alice didn't react she merely ran a weary eye over him and tutted… loudly

"Thrift shop out of your size Black?" She nodded her head at Jacob "That shirt is at least two sizes too small and most certainly seen better days" Bella looked at Jake Alice was right it was small but she knew better he had obviously borrowed the shirt from one of the pack he couldn't exactly storm the diner wearing nothing but cut-offs…

"Cullen…" Jake practically growled in the direction of Alice but all he was interested in was Bella. He gave her the once over his wolf desperate to check on their mate. The diner door creaked open again and the little bell rang. Paul Lahote quietly took his place beside Jacob, the buttons on his shirt were barely holding on one false move and they would easily ricochet across the diner…

"Shall I order extra cups? Alice sighed "I was hoping to have a quiet cup of tea with my friend Bella."

"Do what you like Cullen" Jake replied "I've come to take Bella home" Alice screwed up her nose in distaste as Jake approached the table

"What is that god awful smell? She asked then her eyes narrowed "You…." she hissed at Jacob then her attention passed to Bella "I thought there was a strange aroma about you too and now I understand" She frowned "Why Bella...? Don't you know how dangerous they can be when they are so young and inexperienced? Edward is right you're not safe to be left on your own"

"I don't know what you are talking about Alice" Bella blurted her eyes fixed on Jacob who held his hand out towards her.

"Oh but I think you do!" Alice retorted "Wolves!" She spat the word like it was something dirty "Just wait until Edward hears about this, you need to be taken to a place of safety!" Jakes eyes snapped towards Alice then back to Bella now he understood a few things. His face was an emotionless mask and the last time Bella had seen that look was behind Thriftway with Laurent.

"We're leaving Bella... now…" Jakes voice was eerily quiet and restrained

"You okay darlin'?" The slow Texan drawl along with a the tinkle of the door bell announced Jaspers arrival but he wasn't alone Emmett appeared behind him. Wolves and vampires watched each other in an uneasy standoff…

"Angela let's go" Bella suddenly pulled at her friend with this many vampires she knew Jacob and Paul's control of their wolves would be slipping…this could be there only chance to escape

"No need to leave because of us Bella" Jasper smiled in her direction jutting his chin towards Emmett who had a mischievous grin on his face. "Stay a while be nice to catch up" Jasper added motioning to a chair next to Alice the same one she had just vacated. Jacob moved forward slightly and Bella placed a steadying hand on his chest just as Sam slipped into the diner the small door bell tinkled in his wake.

"Not now Jake" she whispered "Too many witnesses" she glanced around the small diner already the few patrons had stopped what they were doing and glancing in their direction, the owner had the phone to her ear no doubt about to call the police. Jake nodded

"Let's go…" he growled. With that the guys backed out of the diner towing both girls

"Catch up soon Bella" Alice called "Like I said I've seen it and it will happen…oh and we can help with Victoria…"Bella pulled at Jacob to stop as she turned to face Alice "She's been following your friends Bella" Alice smiled as Bella's eyes snapped to Angela…this was bad news ...very bad news. "Be careful where and who you meet I might not be able to help next time"

Bella didn't look back as she followed Jacob out of the door.

000

In the car park the two girls hugged before parting company. Sam took Angela's keys and drove her home whilst Bella climbed into her truck it was time to face Jake. Her face fell as Paul climbed into the driver's seat beside her

"Jacob?" she asked. Paul looked at her he wasn't happy and it showed

"Gone for a run Bella I'm taking you home" He coolly replied and started the engine. She said nothing in reply but the tears were gathering. Jake hadn't even said goodbye. Deep in her heart she knew why too… she'd lied to him and he knew it….

"I…I need to go to work…" she began

"Nope" Paul replied "Boss says you're to go home and that's where I'm taking you"

"I'll talk to Jake it will be alright" she added. Paul threw her a withering look his eyebrows raised as he shook his head a little

"But will he listen to _you_ anymore Bella when you're so frugal with the truth? Paul's angry dark eyes lingered on hers for a moment before returning to the road. Oh that stung…she thought but he was right why should Jake ever listen to her again…

"He's really angry with me isn't he?" She asked "He thinks I arranged to meet Alice Cullen…" she mumbled Paul nodded

"You could say that" he agreed "But we _know_ you met by chance" He looked at her again "Angela managed to get a call through to Sam that's how we knew where you were"

"Oh…" Bella looked surprised thank god for Angela she thought

"But you knew they were back in town didn't you Bella?" Paul was direct he didn't have the patience that Jake showed her. He wasn't sure if that were even the case he was just taking a punt. Bella looked down at her lap as her fingers nervously played with the hem of her sweatshirt. The silence in the cab grew louder and Pauls' heart sunk a little in response this wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for…

"Yes…" she whispered "I…I found out last night"

"But you kept it from Jake?" Paul looked angry. He couldn't understand why she would do such a thing but pressed on. "You lied to him didn't you Bella, why do that?" The tears began to fall and she sniffed as one small shoulder raised to the side of her head. She shook her head truly she didn't know why she hadn't shared the news with Jake other than to keep him from getting upset but now…This was a big mess and it was all her fault. Oh how she wished Jake was sitting beside her and with that thought she covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed.

Of course she didn't know how much this hurt Paul too he didn't want to make her cry but she had put both herself and Angela in danger because she hadn't shared the news, maybe even the pack and ultimately the tribe…He sighed loudly closing his eyes for a second as his wolf howled at what he had done.

"Jake loves you Bella more than life itself" Paul began as he turned the truck and parked on the drive in front of Bella's house "But the question is do you love him as much as he deserves in return?" Her face snapped towards him tear streaked, her nose red and running. She wiped her sleeve across her face

"I love him so much Paul …it hurts" Bella began as she nibbled at her bottom lip

"Then show him!" Paul let go of an exasperated breath. Jeez women he thought why didn't they ever tell their guys how they were truly feeling? He smiled a little at the sad small girl beside him "Trust him that's all he asks you know, if you are going to be a couple act like one" Bella nodded as she opened the truck door then he added "You're as bad as each other" he grinned at her lecture over

"Thank you" she smiled a little at Paul "For coming to the diner and driving me home"

"You're welcome" Paul replied

"And tell him to come see me… please?" She added. Paul nodded as he handed her the truck keys.

"Sure Bells" he smiled at her she looked so guilty and sad but things needed to be said. "Look I have to go but Seth will be here shortly." Bella meekly nodded as Paul gave her his best stern look and he watched her step back slightly "I know you won't but I'll say it all the same…" he began "Don't go anywhere near the Cullen's okay?". Bella nodded again swallowing hard "They won't dare come here so you will be safe."

Bella watched Paul jog off towards the edge of the forest then closing the front door she slipped her converses off and breathed a huge sigh of relief. What she needed now was a hot relaxing shower, but first she had to make a call. Taking her mobile from her pocket she dialled Newton's as she climbed the stairs towards her bedroom

"Mrs Newton? Hello its Bella No I'm not feeling too good yes I think I have that tummy bug that's doing the rounds so I won't be able to do my shift this afternoon." She listened to Mrs Newton's commiserations "Ok hopefully I'll be back in a few days" Bella replied "Yes Ok and thank you bye." She ended the call and stepped into her room and froze in the doorway…

"Bella love, I'm so relieved to see you safe…Alice told me about the wolves…I had to come". Her eyes snapped towards the owner of the voice and there seated in the rocking chair by her window was none other than Edward Cullen himself…"I'm here to take you home…" he smiled.

000

Jacob was feeling hurt and angry as he ran flat out the anger driving his wolf on through the dark forest towards La Push. Overhead the clouds were gathering a thunderstorm on its way which only added to Jake's dark mood. The air felt electrified waiting for the first clap of thunder to bring forth a crack of lightening…

Fucking Cullen's he thought to himself he really couldn't believe it when Sam had told him what Angela had called to say. He huffed loudly Thank the Spirits for Angela Webber without her? Well anything could have happened…and very nearly did too. At least she was safe and so was Bella for now…

 _Bella…_

She was gonna be the death of him he just knew it …his Achilles heel for sure. He loved her so much but after what happened at the diner? How could he even be sure of her love? Questions spun around in his mind as he tormented himself further…How did Bella really feel about him...? How deeply did she love him? Was he nothing but a consolation prize, second best to Cullen? Feeling lost he pushed the wolf on, sharp claws digging deep into the soft loam of the forest floor.

As large raindrops began to fall his ears flattened against his huge head he sadly recalled how he had found her on the floor of her bedroom last night, how she had assured him she was only dizzy from lack of food when all along… _she'd known_ …known the Cullen's were back…

Jake shook his head trying to chase the dark thoughts away but the seed of doubt had been planted. A loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the forest. He pulled his lips back to reveal sharp canines snarling loudly as lightening lit up the dark sky… Bella infuriated him with her behaviour. He damn well knew she was hiding something last night and now the truth was out…Why oh why didn't she fucking trust him enough to share the news? Maybe he thought she still harboured feelings for Cullen and now he was back where did he fit in all this?

The rain was falling hard and fast as he ran on and he couldn't help but think about that afternoon they had first made love…Bella had promised him he was everything to her but now? It would seem her actions said the complete opposite. He growled loudly in sheer agitation and promised himself he would be having a serious talk with Bella and soon…

 _Him or Cullen…she had to choose once and for all_ …

As another bolt of lightning ripped through the sky…and without warning Jacob skidded to a halt as Sam's voice crashed into his mind…

"What the fuck…?"Sam growled as a group of men stumbled from the forest into the small clearing just as he had reached the edge of the other side. The storm clouds had blotted out the sun but maybe not enough to prevent him from being seen. The sound of men shouting drew near and then the sound of gun fire echoed around the stillness of the forest.

Pain…white hot pain ripped through Sam's right hind leg it rippled through Jacob causing him to hitch his breath in response…

"Did you see it? What did I tell you" Jet was jumping up and down with excitement

"Think I got the fucker" The oldest guy grumbled "But only winged it"

"It was a wolf alright I'll give you that" Blake Jet's older brother sounded agitated he'd never believed this wolf as big as a horse bullshit besides he knew Jets liking to smoke weed when he could get it

"But did you see the size of it?" Jet was excitedly babbling and running over to where Sam had disappeared into the under growth "Black as midnight and fuckin huge told you I didn't dream it up despite fucking Swan saying I did!"

"But it looked average size to me besides none of us could see clearly it was well into the undergrowth" Blake added

"I agree with Blake" Jackie Junior piped up "I didn't see no wolf the size of a horse" he laughed as Blake slapped him across the back. Their little brother was a tiresome little shit at the best of times and this giant wolf thing was beginning to get boring…

Jacob was near enough to hear the conversations himself and not just through the pack link with Sam. He quickly phased back to human taking cover in the dense undergrowth and watched. Who the fuck he thought was on tribal land and firing guns? He silently crawled on his front towards the group of men he could clearly smell…

"Still the biggest Wolf I've ever seen boy!" The voice belonged to another hunter who had decided to ignore Charlie too. "You were right Jet…and fuck Chief Swan!" As the wind from the storm blew at the trees another shot rang out echoing around the small clearing but the wolf was long gone.

"Hold your fire!" Jackie Thomas bellowed "Let's see if we shot ourselves a wolf" The men began to move towards the place they had all last seen Sam

Jake stood stunned behind a large tree… He'd felt the pain…Sam he thought they fucking shot Sam…

He waited hidden from human sight until the small group moved further into the forest as the storm which was now directly overhead lashed them with rain and lightning flashed across the sky. Jacob sniffed the air and cautiously moved forward. It wasn't long before he came across Sam; nowhere near the hunting party who were stumbling about in the opposite direction, trying to make their way back to their trucks. Jake crouched down beside his naked brother

"You okay? He ventured at least Sam wasn't unconscious but there was plenty of blood.

"Yeah I'll live…" Sam manged to smile "But I'm gonna be running on three legs thanks to those fuckers" he pointed to his leg where already the bloody wound was healing the offending bullet laying on the ground having been pushed out by the wolf healing process "Who were those jokers Jake and why were they here hunting on the Rez? Jacob shrugged his huge shoulders

"I don't know Sam" he breathed "But I'm glad you're ok" he held out his hand to help Sam stand up. Sam hopped around a little trying not to put too much weight on his healing thigh.

"Come on" Jake put an arm around Sam and helped him hobble forward "We need to stay human and get out of here in case those fools come back. Hopefully by the time we near the edge of the forest you will have completely healed." He narrowed his eyes a little "I need some answers to all this bullshit Sam and I think Chief Swan knows what's going on…"

Jacob was right by the time they neared the edge of the forest Sam had healed but having lost blood he needed to eat and soon to regain his strength. He didn't say anything to his Alpha but he was worried not only about the hunting party one of whom had manged to see a wolf from the pack but also Angela whose life he felt was now in immense danger. After what had happed in the diner earlier Angela may have seen and heard too much to be left unguarded and Jake owed her now whether he liked it or not.

Before leaving the cover of the forest to go into the little red house "Jacob looked at Sam" I'm just gonna phase and check in with Lahote I need to know Bella is safe" Sam nodded in reply.

000

Bella felt like she couldn't breathe her hand crept up to her throat in response. This couldn't be happening how did Edward get into her room…? She took a small involuntary step backwards

"Don't even think about it Bella" Edward stood and moved towards her "I could easily catch you, you know how fast I am" Bella just nodded rooted to the spot

"I…I wasn't going anywhere Edward" she tried to smile but her lips were frozen in fear, something about him didn't feel right. He stood in front of her now and reached out to lovingly stroke her cheek. Bella involuntarily shivered from his cold touch but Edward misread her reaction he thought she shivered with anticipation…with love…

"I can't leave you here Bella…" He crooned "Not now, not with a pack of young un-predictable ware wolves"

"They have kept me safe from Victoria" she began

"And I am grateful for that" he agreed nodding at her "But now I am back and I intend to keep you safe forever" Bella looked into his golden eyes and saw love and adoration reflected there but she saw something else too… the intensity of his feelings...it scared her but at the same time she felt oddly soothed….comforted even. She shook her head a little trying to shake off the strange feelings that were clouding her mind.

"Now…that's better" Edward began as he took Bella's hand "Please pack an overnight bag and a change of clothing" he smiled lovingly at her "Something warm it's cold where we are going" Bella looked at him with horrified eyes it was getting harder to think straight but she knew she didn't want to go anywhere with Edward…she wanted Jake…

"I…I… can't leave Edward" she pleaded "I don't want to leave, Forks is my home now" Edward rolled his eyes in response pinching his the bridge of his nose in agitation a human habit that had somehow survived the change

"It's for your own good my love…" he began "You cannot stay here its unsafe." He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear a gesture that reminded her of Jacob…

Jake... she thought as she fought against the strange feelings rushing through her body... where is Jake…? But her thoughts were beginning to jumble again….

"But Jacob…" she began stumbling for the right words that just didn't seem to want to come forth. Edward sighed loudly then smiled

"No buts my love…we know Victoria is hunting you and she had you in her sights today" he shook his head a little "If it hadn't been for Alice and Jasper I dread to think what may have happened" He paused then "Come on I'll help you pack a bag" He took Bella's hand and towed her towards her closet. It felt wrong but Bella couldn't help herself from complying with his wishes. With one last desperate effort she pulled her hand out of his and stumbled backwards even her feet were disobeying her...

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she sounded adamant causing Edward to grab both her hands roughly together pulling her towards her closet. He was getting angry and it showed. For some reason his usual hold on her wasn't working as well as it once had, Bella was fighting his thrall…

"You either pack a bag Bella or we will leave with nothing and Alice can get you some new things" He opened the closet door with a crash "Either way you will be leaving here in the next fifteen minutes" Tears gathered in Bella's eyes she was feeling so weary so tired of fighting against Edward. She moved towards her clothes when

"I don't think Bella will be going anywhere with you tick!" a voice growled from the doorway…

"Seth!" Bella cried both happy and fearful all at once "Run get help please"…She didn't think the young wolf could take Edward but it was too late the vampire sprung forward and the two young men crashed out of the room onto the landing and down the stairs….

 _All around her Bella could hear screaming …and with horror the realisation it was coming from her…_

 _ **AN: Alice….I coud stake her myself LOL and it's a cliffie I know …but can Seth hold out against Edward and where's Lahote when you need him?**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	25. Vampire Thrall

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story. I promise to try and reply to you all! Big shout out to Serenity1006 and YankeeGirlNJ love you! Twin268 hope you enjoy and its worth the wait!**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 25 - Vampires Thrall**

As his home came into view Charlie yawned it had been a long night and the fuss at the Town Hall had been the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned "Wolves the size of horses" he muttered to himself under his breath "Whatever would they come up with next?" Even after all these years as a cop Joe Public never ceased to amaze him. He turned the car up onto his drive what he needed now was something to eat a hot shower and bed. He turned off the engine and that's when he heard it…

 _Screaming…hysterical screaming…Bella…_

Charlie was out of the cruiser like a man possessed and opened the front door to his house where it would seem all hell was breaking loose…

"Police freeze…" Charlie yelled at the top of his voice gun drawn looking for intruders until he saw who it was that was causing the commotion…

Seth Clearwater and Edward Cullen were fighting on the stairs the sound of inhuman growling and hissing filled the air and to Charlies horror Bella was stood at the top of the stair case looking as if she were about to faint. The stair banister disintegrated and wood splintered in all directions as the pair battled before landing with a thump on the hall way floor.

None of the sounds they made were even vaguely human and from where Charlie was standing with his back against the wall he watched with wide eyes as Cullen seemed to flip and somersault upright his limbs acting in a way no human body should. But Seth had not fared so well he had landed badly and his right ankle seemed to be at an odd angle. It didn't deter him from attacking the vampire again. Driven on by an over whelming instinct to destroy leeches and above all protect his Alpha's mate he lunged at Edward knocking him sideways into the kitchen where they both landed heavily on the floor.

Within seconds they were struggling again but it was starting to become clear that Seth was not going to be able to keep Cullen at bay for much longer who snapped sharp venom coated teeth closer to his throat and he knew he couldn't phase with Charlie so close.

Edward on the other hand didn't give a fuck...driven on by complete fury at being thwarted in his attempts to take Bella away he had dropped all trace of his carefully cultivated human façade but Charlie's sudden arrival brought a semblance of sanity back. He pushed off the floor and glanced at Charlie his face full of fury before lunging again at Seth.

Charlie didn't know what the fuck was going on but one thing for sure he'd never liked Cullen he was a creep as far as he was concerned and he must have done something to Bella for mild mannered Seth to fight. His eyes momentarily dropped to Seth who lay panting on the floor, the boy must have been defending her Charlie decided as he pointed his gun at Edward motioning for him to move away from Seth… his finger was on the trigger when Cullen suddenly dropped into a hunting crouch his hands claw like as he bared his gleaming white teeth and hissed…

The sound of the gun firing seemed to echo around the small house…but the vampire still advanced on Charlie who took another shot only to once again be astonished his heart beating wildly, as the bullet ricochet off the young man's body

"Edward no!" Bella screamed from the hall way. The vampire froze he glanced at her with a look of pure longing then his eyes jet black and full of hate returned to Charlie who staggered back from the kitchen doorway with a gasp as he watched Cullen move with supernatural speed running straight through the back door, the sound of splintering wood and glass filling the air in his wake.

Ever the cop Charlie ran after Edward and he was just in time to witness a huge silver wolf leap from the forest onto his back lawn jaws snapping at Cullen as he swerved diving into the undergrowth. He lifted his gun again to take aim at the creature when a large hand grabbed his own and the gun fired up into the sky. He tried to struggle but found himself face down on the grass the silver wolf disappeared into the forest as a familiar voice spoke close to his ear…

"Stay calm Chief its okay" Jacob's tone was deep and commanding. Charlie struggled little but he held him in place.

"Bella…" Charlie managed to gasp as he desperately tried to make sense of what was happening around him

"She's okay" Sam stood in front of him as Jake let Charlie go "Come on I'll help you up and we can go see her" Charlie accepted Sam's outstretched hand but he wasn't finished with Jake not by a long shot, just who did he think he was pushing him down into the dirt. He caught up with the retreating back of Jacob just as he was entering the kitchen. He pulled at him sharply and Jacob turned to face him but what Charlie saw there made him instantly let go of the young man's arm.

Jacob was furious and the wolf was very evident in his eyes as he looked Charlie up and down with borderline contempt. Right this minute his priority as Alpha was the safety of his mate and pack. He simply wasn't in the mood for Charlie.

This was not the boy he knew Charlie thought as he felt compelled to lower his eyes. In his place stood a man who oozed power and authority who quite frankly right this minute looked lethal. He swallowed hard something weird was going down and he vowed to get to the bottom of it. He opened his mouth to say just that when a small whimper took both Charlie and Jacobs attention away from each other…at least for the time being

Bella was sat on the kitchen floor rocking to and fro with Seth's head cradled in her lap. He was slipping in and out of consciousness groaning as the pain of his ankle started to kick in and his adrenaline rush wore off. She looked up at Jacob but her eyes didn't seem to focus, her lips moved as if she were whispering to herself and that strange whimpering noise caught in her throat.

 _The way she looked scared Jacob something was dreadfully wrong…_

"Jared" Jake thundered in full Alpha mode "Get Seth out of here and to the Rez clinic now!" He slowly knelt down next to Bella who hung onto Seth not wanting to give him up to Jared. Jacob gently eased her fingers from the boy's clothes

"It's ok Bells" he crooned Seth's gonna be alright you did well both of you did" As tears started to roll down her face Charlie chose that moment to intervene red faced the vein on his brow throbbing.

"Bella!" he cried he lunged towards his daughter but Sam restrained him knowing only too well what Jakes reaction would be to any one getting too close to Bella, her father included. Frustrated Charlie bellowed "What the fuck is going on Jacob? " He looked around and didn't miss how many young shirtless men were stood in his kitchen or how huge they all were… his cop instincts prickled and his jaw ticked with tension.

Jacob shook his head and picking Bella up he stood turning to face Charlie who was still struggling against Sam's hold

"I haven't got time to explain Charlie" Jacob began "But I'm taking Bella with me"

"Oh I think you do have time to explain! That's _my_ daughter you have there and no one takes her anywhere without my permission!" Charlie spat he was getting angry now. Somehow he just knew that _everybody_ but him knew _exactly_ what was going on. Jacob took a deep breath then ignoring Charlie growled a stream of orders in Quileute

"Jared get Seth out of here now and let Sue know you're going straight to the Rez clinic. The wolf healing process has begun and from the looks of it that ankle will need to be broken and reset" he glanced down at Bella "I'm taking her to my home no way can she be left here Cullen has made that clear it's too dangerous" then turning to Sam added "Did you stop Paul?". Sam nodded

"He's outside" then he smiled a little ruefully "Can't come in ripped his clothes to shreds during the phase to get at Cullen." Then Sam added "Charlie saw Paul's wolf" Jacob nodded in response.

"We'll have to think of something to tell Charlie put him off the scent but I think he's seen too much" He sighed loudly

"I hate to tell you this son…" Charlie began as all eyes in the room turned towards him. He took a deep breath "But whatever you come up with had better be good"

Jacob frowned a little he and Sam had spoken only in Quileute.

"I understand your language Jacob" Jake looked astonished for a moment before the Alpha mask slipped back down in place.

"You forget…" Charlie continued "I grew up with Billy and Harry spent most of my childhood on the Rez being looked after by my Aunt Molly whilst my parents worked. He smiled his eyes crinkled slightly at the memories. "I either learnt pretty fast or be the butt of those two's jokes "The tension in the air seemed to ease slightly…

He pushed his dark hair back from where it had flopped over one eye "I just don't publicise the fact." Jacob nodded it made sense but he still gave orders in Quileute he didn't want to upset Bella any more than she already was

"Sam take Bell's truck with Jared and Seth straight to the hospital" He began

"I'll take them in the cruiser" Charlie interrupted struggling against Sam who still kept him on one side of the kitchen well away from Jake. "Get there faster with the sirens" Jacob nodded then motioned to Sam to let Charlie go

"Ok…Jake huffed "In that case I'll take Bella with me in her truck straight to the Rez" He turned to Paul "You can ride with me too. With so many hunters around at the moment I'm not prepared to risk any of the pack running wolf. Tell Colin and Brady they can ride in the back"

So Charlie thought as his attention returned to Bella there's more of them. He wouldn't press Jacob for now but later he was having words with Billy and his son. Jacob noticed him assessing Bella and pulled her closer to his broad chest the wolf was a jealous son of a bitch. His dark eyes caught Charlie's

"I'll take care of her Charlie I swear" Jacob began

"Is she in danger from all of the Cullen's?" Charlie asked half hoping it was only Edward who was crazy then added "Are they all…?" he didn't say anymore he didn't know what the fuck they were but they weren't human that's for sure. Jacob nodded

"Later Charlie I promise you me and dad we'll explain everything" Jake carefully rearranged Bella in his arms "But I need to get Bella away from here and now" He looked a little apologetic and for the first time since he had laid eyes on him Charlie saw the Jake he knew. Besides Jacob couldn't exactly say the place reeked of leech and was most likely the reason why Bella was so dazed. Harsh truth was all of the wolves needed to leave; the kitchen was beginning to become unbearable it burned their throats and eyes. Charlie stepped forward slightly and Jacob turned Bella to face her father.

"Dad?" she managed to whisper but her eyes were dreamlike and unfocused. Charlie was shocked by her appearance she looked just like she did when they brought her home after the incident at the cliffs. Damn fucking Cullen… if she went downhill again…he thought I'll kill him …that's if I knew what did the job as bullets obviously didn't have any effect. He closed his eyes and shook his head then…

"Do what you have to do son" Charlie sighed "But you look after my little girl okay" he choked then looking Jake in the eye he added "Or you'll answer to me and my gun." Jacob nodded a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth before the wolf took control once more and he stalked out of the house followed by Paul. True to his word Charlie left moments later with Sam, Jared and Seth, the cruiser sirens screeching as they rushed to the Rez clinic

000

Paul drove Bella's truck whilst Jake held her tight she absolutely reeked of leech but opening the windows wasn't an option the girl was so cold. His heart sank a little she looked the same way as she had the day he dragged her out of the sea after her infamous cliff fall. Something about this girl attracted danger and he truly couldn't understand why. He caught Jakes eyes.

"Bella still cold Jake?" he asked as he fiddled again with the old heater, it whined like the old truck engine pushed to the maximum it had nothing more to give. His Alpha gravely nodded

"I can't seem to warm her up Paul" he replied as Bella pulled him closer to her frigid skin. She looked up him but her eyes were still unfocused and dreamy but there was nothing dreamy about the situation it was fast becoming a nightmare. It was then that Jake made his decision

"Take us to Old Quil's place Paul I don't think I can help her on my own." Jacob tightened his hold on her and whispered how much he loved her but she was still unresponsive like she was drugged. He began to wonder if that was indeed the case and that Cullen had in fact drugged her to get her to leave with him "If that son of a bitch has drugged her" he growled out "I'll make him pay with his miserable life"

Paul parked up around the back of the rez shop that the Ateara family owned. He jumped down from the cab and ran around to the passenger side to help Jacob with Bella. As they went inside Paul jogged home he was dog tired. The pull to Bella today was particularly bad but that was most likely due to the danger she had been in. In fact it had been the pull of the imprint that had taken him back to Bella in the first place. Now he needed the comfort of his mate and Leah was waiting at home…

Old Quil was sat quietly reading when the door to his room opened and Jacob carrying Bella strode purposefully in with Joy running behind them all in a fluster

"I'm sorry Dad…" she huffed "Jacob wouldn't wait until I asked you if they could come in" Old Quil looked up at the young Alpha who was clearly distressed about something and from the look of his mate it was all to do with her, such a scenario could make an Alpha very dangerous indeed.

"It's ok daughter." He smiled a little whilst at the same time dismissing her with a flick of his hand "Must be mighty important to bring our young Alpha calling and in such a rush too" Joy backed out but not before throwing Jake a scowl. In her eyes he was still Quil's childhood friend. Old Quil motioned to the empty chair opposite his own

"Sit her down" was all he uttered. Jacob placed Bella in the chair and stood behind it his worried face turned to the old man

"Cullen…" Was all Jacob said. The old man nodded. This was something he had been dreading the return of that family and the effect it would have on Bella Swan despite Jacob claiming her as his mate. He knew she had been deep under the vampires thrall her will power almost broken when fortunately Edward suddenly upped and left her. It had taken months for the influence to wear off and Old Quil wasn't sure how she'd react _if_ they returned and now it would seem they had.

He turned towards Bella who kept her eyes on the floor as she fiddled with her sweatshirt.

"Bella my dear" he began "How are you feeling? She looked up at him with unfocused eyes drawing up her bottom lip she began to nibble on it

"I…I…don't know…"She replied "I feel strange…where am I?" Bella looked around the room seeming to not recognise Old Quil's room despite the number of times she had been there recently. Then a little frown appeared on her pretty face "Jacob…?" She asked her voice shaky. Old Quil reached out for her hands this was worse than he ever imagined but he knew what was wrong…vampire thrall… but why it taken effect again so quickly and so deeply eluded him, Bella appeared to be fighting a losing battle…

"Jacob is here Bella" he soothed as he motioned to Jacob to step around the chair and into Bella's line of sight. She relaxed a little as soon as he lightly stroked the side of her face and whispered her name.Old Quil looked down at the white hands he held in his own he really didn't like how unnaturally cold they felt. Turning her hands palm upwards he rubbed his thumbs over her wrists when…he sat back in his chair with a gasp still holding Bella's left wrist his eyes darted to Jacob then back to the girls pale translucent skin

He didn't want to believe it but there was the undeniable evidence before him Bella Swan had been bitten by a vampire but for some reason she hadn't changed. He ran a finger over the raised silver crescents and noticed the way they shimmered in the light. He gently placed Bella's hand back into her lap and glanced at Jacob. Dread filled Old Quil's heart now he understood why Edwards thrall was so strong. The scar looked like it still held venom and if it did Bella might never be free

"Cullen?" He murmured. Jacob shook his head then glancing at Bella replied

"Another" The old man took a deep breath.

"Take Bella into the kitchen and tell Joy to get her warm, tell her to brew my special tea and make sure Bella drinks all of it" Jacob nodded as he lifted Bella into his arms again "Then come back in here Jacob I need to talk to you alone"

Having settled Bella with Joy Jacob reluctantly left her to return a few moments later. Old Quil motioned to the chair

"Sit young Alpha I have a few questions" The old man sat back in his chair as he waited for Jacob to sit down. "Bella will be fine once she warms up and drinks my tea" he smiled rather wearily "The bite on her wrist you indicated this was not Cullen?" Jacob nodded

"A nomad by the name of James" Jacob began "Some sort of power game, he bit her to torment Edward and the Cullen's destroyed him"

"They did something right at least…"The old man muttered to himself then turning to Jacob added "Bella would have been under this James control, having sired her she would have obeyed his every command you know "The old man sat deep in thought then asked "So why didn't Bella turn…? Legend says the bitten victim either becomes vampire or dies once it begins the process cannot be stopped"

"Edward…" Jacob ground out the vampire's name "He sucked the venom from her blood until it was clean and before the venom had a chance to do its worst" His wolf gnashed his teeth at the thought of Cullen drinking Bella's blood. Old Quil looked even more alarmed as he processed what Jacob had said

"I'm surprised he found the will power to stop drinking her blood" He took a deep breath "But this gives us even more problems young Alpha. There are two important factors at play. From what I could see the scar tissue is vampire" he paused as his eyes met Jacob's "I'm sorry but there is no doubt the process of turning had begun even though Cullen eventually stopped it"

Jacob who had been pacing the floor looked startled for a few moments this was something he had not expected to hear but he couldn't deny what Old Quil had said he had touched the scar tissue himself and it was always cold to the touch…

"The second important factor…" Old Quil continued "Is I believe venom still exists in Bella's body maybe within the scar tissue itself or in her blood stream either way it's not good" Jacob sat down with a thump this was grave news

"Can she still turn?" He asked. The old man shook his head much to Jake's relief

"Not enough venom for that thank the spirits and I have to emphasise it's only a theory Jacob" The old man closed his eyes for a few moments "But I believe it's still there because it explains why the vampires are so attracted to her and why she has fallen so deeply and easily under Cullen's thrall again." Jacob rubbed a large hand across his face as the old man continued this was indeed a fucking nightmare… when would they ever get a break? He thought

"But the venom is not the only problem" Old Quil huffed "All vampires are attracted to the living and not just to feast on their blood" Jacob looked puzzled "They seek the spark of life young Alpha, something they no longer possess, something we call a soul…" The old man sighed loudly "That and the fact he has tasted her blood makes Cullen extremely dangerous. He will never leave her alone until he makes her his" A blood curdling snarl ripped through Jacobs body and he struggled to keep the wolf under control

"I'll kill him before he touches a hair on her head" He growled as he looked at Old Quil "Is there anything we can do to cure her… please there must be something?"

"I believe you have two choices Young Alpha" the Old man replied "Destroy Cullen but Bella will always remain vulnerable to vampires or…" He hesitated the wolf could clearly be seen in Jacobs eyes "Claim Bella"

"I already have…" Jacob sighed "She is my chosen mate"

" _Mark_ her Jacob it's the only way" Old Quil sat back in his chair

"No I will not do that!" Jacob roared "It's barbaric and dangerous!" Jacob's eyes were lupine now the wolf desperately wanting the man to listen to Old Quil he was an old spirit and he knew what the old man said was true. "Besides" Jacob continued "It's a practice that is banned… _taboo_ …you of all people know this" He took a deep steading breath as watched the old man's reaction

"It's not allowed because it's powerful magic Jacob. You have claimed your mate now the wolf must claim her too." Jacob shifted in his seat he wasn't happy with this advice Jeez hadn't Bella suffered enough without having him hurt her more he thought

"But the council" Jacob began "They imposed the ban and I doubt they would give permission Bella is not tribe"

"You are Alpha and one day you will be Chief" Old Quil replied "You tell _them_ what to do not the other way around besides when you claimed Bella as your mate you effectively married her" He smiled at Jacob "That makes her tribe Jacob" Jake sat back in his seat his hand pushing his long hair out of his eyes

"I still don't like it" He huffed "There must have been a good reason for the Council to ban marking it hasn't been done in a long while"

"True…" Old Quil replied "It is dangerous Jacob and I will not lie to you for Bella it holds even more danger especially with venom in her body" Jacob stood again and began pacing the room his hand raked through his hair…

"I can't believe you would have me do something that could bring her harm!" Jacob looked incredulously at the old man "Are you saying she could die?" he held his breath please don't let that be the case he thought

"Yes there is a chance" The old man sighed "But if you do not take action Jacob Bella's future maybe sealed, vampires will always find her, she is in grave danger from Cullen and one day he may succeed in turning her" The old man's answer cut Jacob to the core. His wolf howled in response…for the first time since becoming Alpha Jacob didn't have a clue what to do…

 _ **AN: So the wolfs out the bag and Charlie knows, Seth is at the clinic and Bella is safe for now…but what is Jacob going to do that is the big question?**_

 _ **Till next time xoxo**_


	26. Scent me

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter…**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 26 – Scent me…**

"I just want to say thank you Charlie" Sue Clearwater's big brown eyes stared up at Charlie Swan "For looking after Seth" she smiled a little but her eyes were swimming with tears

"No problem Sue" Charlie murmured "He's in the best place and will make a full recovery I'm sure" A tear slid down Sues face and it touched Charlie's heart. Hadn't the poor woman endured enough recently? It seemed like only yesterday that Harry had died leaving her a widow and Billy and Charlie bereft at the loss of their child hood friend. Without a second thought and totally out of character Charlie pulled Sue into a warm hug. He felt her whole body relax into his and it occurred to him that he liked that...he liked that very much

"Come on…" he whispered in her ear resisting the urge to nuzzle her soft black hair "Let's go find ourselves some coffee" Sue nodded and together they went in search of a vending machine. As they walked Charlie's thoughts drifted back to the earlier events at his house and pondered a few things.

Cullen… now what the fuck was he and then there was Jacob and his friends…were they all huge wolves? Lahote definitely was Jacob and Sam had confirmed that one when they thought he couldn't understand their conversation he ticked that off from the long list in his mind…Somehow wolves and whatever the Cullen's were just had to be linked and not in a good way either that was one thing he was damn sure about.

He glanced at Sue who looked tired and worried …did she know that her son wasn't entirely human…at least he didn't think the boy was normal not after the fight he had witnessed on his stairs anyways. He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course she did she was an Elder Sue would know as much as Billy and Jacob had indicated his father knew everything. Tribal business that's what they would cover it with…that had always been the fall back excuse for as long as he could remember. A soft squeeze of his hand brought him back into the moment

"You okay Charlie?" Sue asked she was frowning little. Charlie smiled at her

"Yeah just tired" he replied "Got called out last night to another unfortunate death" He paused as he didn't fail to notice the flicker of recognition in Sue's eyes he was sure she knew more than she was letting on. His moustache bristled a little. "Looks like another fatal bear attack…" he added "I was just heading home to bed when all hell kicked off as I pulled up on to my drive way"

"You probably just need food and a good night's rest" Sue smiled at him then asked "what coffee are you having?" But Charlie didn't miss the fact she seemed to be steering the conversation away from the fight at his house. She chose a black coffee for herself from the small selection and pressed the button. The paper cup dropped down and the machine whirred into action. The conversation paused as they both watched the hot liquid squirt into the cup then

"Yeah you're right" Charlie sighed stifling a yawn "I just need to have a talk with Jacob and Billy then I can go home to bed" His mind wandered to Bella "And make sure Bella is okay of course" Sue nodded as she sipped her drink and pressing the button for his own coffee he found himself grinning like a school boy at the petite dark haired beauty standing in front of him. God damn it she was one hell of an attractive woman he thought to himself then added "Bella may be staying at the Blacks for a few days…with Cullen breaking in and all Jake thought it might be for the best so she's not alone if I get called out again" Sues eyes snapped to Charlie's she looked somewhat shocked but regained her composure quickly but underneath she was not happy at all…

"Cullen…?" She repeated "The Cullen's are back? Sue knew Seth had been fighting with a vampire but she thought it was just a nomad passing through, she didn't even know it had happened inside Charlie's house she thought they had fought in the forest out back. Charlie's cop instincts buzzed

"Seth was fighting with Edward Cullen when I arrived home Cullen must have done something to Bella to make Seth fight he's not that sort of kid" Charlie shrugged his shoulders in an almost apologetic way no parent wanted to hear that their kid had been fighting. Young Seth wasn't fighter but then again none of the young men from the Rez seemed to be who he had thought they were.

He looked at Sue who appeared to have visibly paled "Didn't Sam tell you anything when he met you at the clinic reception?" he enquired. Sue shook her head a little

"No…he just said Seth had been involved in an incident and had badly broken his ankle which needed treatment at the clinic" She frowned a little now she had time to process what Charlie had told her she wasn't happy not at all "He never mentioned the _Cullen's_ " She practically hissed.

Charlie couldn't help but notice the emphasis with which she said _Cullen's_ …Yes Charlie thought Sue knew something about them all right but then again when did any of his Quileute friends ever speak of Dr Cullen and his family with warmth? No one from the tribe ever sought treatment from Dr Cullen even though he was a superb surgeon by all accounts. No they preferred to go elsewhere even if it were miles away if the Rez clinic could not offer the specialist service they needed and to top it all when the Cullen's left town the whole tribe gathered to celebrate. He'd received numerous calls complaining about the bonfires on the cliffs that night.

He narrowed his eyes now he thought about it; it was all starting to make sense. He stirred his coffee with one of those useless plastic stirrers that never did the job right and were always too short to reach the bottom, burning the tips of your fingers in liquid that may have been nuked to boiling point. Damn Charlie thought as he took a sip he'd forgotten to select sugar, he hated coffee without sugar. Just then a young nurse approached them she was new and didn't recognise Sue out of uniform…

"Mrs Clearwater…?" She began and Sue stepped forward "Seth is awake would you like to come with me?" Sue nodded and hurriedly followed the girl towing Charlie with her.

Seth was lying on top of the bed and to Charlie complete surprise he didn't have a mark on him. Puzzled he stepped closer as Sue hugged her son and told him off for giving her a fright. Sure enough all the scratches and cuts Seth had obtained during the fight with Cullen had not only miraculously healed there was not even an iota of evidence that they had ever occurred in the first place. Charlie rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. What the fuck was going on here? He thought

As Sue stopped fussing around her son for a minute Seth's dark eyes flickered to Charlie and he gave him a big grin "Thanks for the ride Chief" he began "First time in the cruiser and all sirens screaming"

"No problem Son" Charlie replied "Just don't go making a habit of it ok?" Seth nodded solemnly before breaking out a massive grin. But Charlie was left wondering why Seth's ankle was not set in plaster the boy had just had the bone reset and yet his ankle looked as good as new. Miraculous healing powers he thought and ticked that off on the list in his head. The door opened and the doctor stepped into the room he asked Sue to follow him outside. She reappeared moments later smiling

"You can go home tomorrow when that ankle has had time to reset properly. Doctor Longhorn doesn't want you to be running around on it here either so the best thing you can do is grab a couple hours of shut eye" She smiled again at her son but this time with an added look of relief

"But Mom the guys…"Seth began to protest "Jake…he…"

"No buts…" Sue responded "I'll tell Sam to make sure Jacob knows." Charlie didn't fail to notice the little nods between mother and son. Why would Sam and Jacob need to know? The boy was still at school. Yep he thought they are all in on _it_ and _it_ being what he intended to find out.

"Do you need a lift Sue?" Charlie enquired when they were outside the clinic. Sue shook her head

"No I'm ok Charlie I was just coming off shift when you brought Seth in so my car is parked around the back." They stared at each other for a few seconds then

"Err okay…um" they both said simultaneously then "Do you want to join me for dinner?" They burst into laughter then looked at each other shyly as Charlie added

"Really Sue let me buy you dinner" he smiled at her hopefully

"Maybe another time" Sue answered and to Charlie surprise his heart sank at her refusal "But I've got a casserole in the oven and I'd be pleased if you would join me at home" Charlies head snapped up and a blush rushed onto his face it was easy to see where Bella got that from

"I'd like that Sue" he smiled again then sighed "But I need to go to Billy's and see Bella make sure she's ok"

"I understand Charlie maybe another time?" Sue looked a little disappointed then her face suddenly lit up "Look I've made loads of casserole why don't you give Billy a call and tell him we're bringing dinner to his house"

"Sure" Charlie smiled "Sounds like a perfect plan" he pulled out his cell and as he waited for Billy to answer he looked at Sue's happy face. For the first time in a long while he looked forward to eating dinner with a beautiful woman.

000

Jacob walked into Joy Atera's warm kitchen and to his immense relief found Bella sitting with Joy enjoying her herbal tea and looking so much better than when he had left her to talk with Old Quil.

"Jake!" she cried jumping up from her seat and throwing herself into his arms. Jake nuzzled the top of her head he was pleased that she seemed more like her old self even if she still reeked of leech. Both man and wolf agreed they needed to get her home and showered. "Can we go now?" Bella asked "I need to get home and sort out Charlie's dinner" Joy rolled her eyes at Jacob and gathered the tea cups together to wash up.

"No need to go back to Forks" Jacob began "Charlie is coming over to mine for dinner" Of course Charlie hadn't said anything of the sort but Jacob knew he would turn up full of questions and he didn't want to upset Bella by insisting she couldn't return to Forks, not yet anyways. Bella began to protest when Jacob announced "We're ordering take out Bells you can have the evening off"

Joy Atera drew Bella into a warm hug "Make sure you eat my girl and get an early night" she murmured placing a kiss on top of Bella's head. This was the sort of girl she wished Quil would bring home but the damn imprint had ruined that. Once again in her mind she cursed the wolf gene that was ruining her son's life.

I will" Bella replied "And thank you for the tea and biscuits." She decided there and then that Quils mom was a lovely kind hearted person and she could see why Quil was so easy going he'd obviously inherited those traits from Joy.

"You're most welcome my dear" Joy laughed "Come and see me again soon I enjoyed our little chat and with all these men around the house I miss a woman's company." She eyed Jacob who grinned back at her as she loudly tutted. He and Embry spent many a happy hour in this very kitchen eating all Joy's biscuits and cake with Quil. It had been their favourite after school thing to do and with the death of Jakes mother Sarah and the indifference of Embrys mother Tiffany Joy Atera was their unofficial surrogate Mom. Happy carefree times… he thought as he sighed loudly carefree happiness seemed to be very firmly in the past these days.

"Thank you for looking after Bella Mrs Atera and I'm sorry if I appeared rude earlier barging in like that" Jacob began. Joy nodded at the young man she had known since a baby and his mother who had been her friend for many years.

"S'ok no need to apologise Jake" she murmured "You just take care of Bella you hear? She's a keeper" Then added "Or you will have me to answer to" Jacob smiled at the small woman who stood at maybe five foot one if she were lucky

He solemnly nodded in reply "You can depend on me to always look after Bells" he added and taking Bella's hand they made their way outside to the truck. Once they were settled Jacob turned the ignition and the old truck roared to life,

"Bella…"He ventured "Do you remember what happened earlier today?" It was now late afternoon and Jacob looked at her with concerned eyes a frown upon his handsome face at least her eyes were focused now and she seemed alert. Whatever was in Old Quils herbal tea it had certainly done the trick as the old man had promised.

Bella gathered up her bottom lip and chewed at it whilst she fiddled with the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt taking a deep breath but keeping her eyes lowered she answered.

"E...Edward…" She whispered almost too low for human ears but loud enough for Jake. He reached across with one hand and squeezed hers, she still felt cold but then again when didn't she ever feel warm to the touch? He thought but at least she wasn't icy cold like when he brought her to Old Quil. Bella looked so vulnerable that his heart ached. Jeez how he loved her

"C 'mere" He growled and wrapping his arm around her pulled her closer to his warm body "You're cold let me warm you up" Bella pressed up against his hot body a little sigh of contentment escaping from her lips. Fuck she was so adorable when she did that Jacob thought how he wanted to kiss her senseless but now wasn't the place or the time. "Bells…" he began "You can't go back to Forks you know that don't you not after…" he swallowed hard he didn't have to say anymore Bella looked up at him with big brown eyes

"I know…" she began then looking worried added "But Charlie, he was against me moving out Jake…I …I told you that the other night" her face reddened as a blush pushed its way upon her pretty face as she remembered telling Jacob about that but not about the return of the Cullen's…she felt so guilty for lying and knew it had upset him too

"Hey it's ok" Jake softly kissed the end of her cute nose he wasn't going to mention being kept in the dark they were way past that now. What with Alice Cullen at the dinner and fucking Edward in her house Bella's safety was all that mattered it was paramount his wolf snarled his agreement. "Charlie agreed with me that you can't stay in his house Bell's you're too vulnerable on your own and he can't be there night and day." he paused then added "What with patrols and pack neither can I" She looked up at him with a tiny frown and resumed nibbling that poor bottom lip as Jake continued "Charlie saw Cullen for himself he knows he's not who he pretends to be" He watched as Bella visibly sighed with relief and her little shoulders relaxed. She had carried that damn secret for so long…but Charlie would go ape shit when he realised she had been dating a vampire

It wasn't an ideal situation Bella never wanted Charlie to know…to be dragged into the dangerous world of the supernatural. It was all her fault of course she thought maybe not living at home would protect Charlie after all she was the magnet for trouble so maybe the trouble would leave her father alone. "But where can I stay?" She suddenly asked all my things are at the house in Forks she thought I'll need to go back sooner rather than later

"With me of course" Jake smiled "Silly Bella where else would I or my wolf let you stay hmmm?" A blush swept up and onto her face in response and Jacob couldn't resist he popped a sweet kiss upon those pink lips then putting the truck into gear he turned and head for home.

000

Billy was so pleased to see them both when Jacob and Bella walked in. Sam had dropped by to fill him in on the day's events, especially about what Charlie had seen and of course Jacob taking Bella to see Old Quil. Bella excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Billy began as soon as Bella was out of sight. "Sam said she wasn't quite herself." Jacob leaned against the kitchen work top and sighed as he wiped a huge hand across his face

"It was bad Dad…" he began "You should have seen her… it was like how it was when _he_ first left but worse even old Quil was shocked." Billy shifted in his chair this was not good news "Vampire thrall" Jacob went on by way of explanation. "If it hadn't been for Seth…" he let go of a deep breath that whooshed between his clenched teeth "Cullen would have taken her no doubt about it and…" raking one hand through his long shaggy hair he added "I might never have found her either".

Jakes knuckles were turning white from where he grabbed at the worktop edge trying to centre himself and the wolf that clawed at his insides in an effort to be let free. "Old Quil thinks his thrall is strong because she was bitten by a vampire and that somehow it has an influence over her behaviour."

Billy gasped he knew about the bite and even though Bella seemed to be ok he was always a little doubtful that was the case, that one day things would go wrong because of it. He took a deep steading breath… seemed like that day had arrived sooner than he had expected

"What else did Old Quil say?" Billy urged he just knew Jacob had more bad news to share he had seen it written all over his sons face for a few fleeting moments before the Alpha in him took control…

"He thinks the scar tissue from the bite is vampire…that she started to turn from the moment the nomad bit her!" Jacob practically spat it out both he and the wolf were in turmoil as a result of Old Quil's theory the suggestion that Bella could be so easily influenced by vampires to do their bidding whirled around his head on a continuous loop. "He thinks that some venom may remain in the scar tissue or is in her system." Billy sat back in his chair swallowing hard this was not good…not good at all

"May the Great Spirits protect us all…" he breathed

"That's why…" Jacob went on "Bella found it so hard after _he_ left her she was like an addict going cold turkey and the reason she fell so easily under Cullen's spell today. "He turned away from his father his head hung down, his broad shoulders slumped. He still couldn't believe that Bella had been in so much danger, that he could have lost her forever. Guilt lurked deep in his soul… where was he when it all kicked off? He accused himself…Sulking… that's where. Instead of taking her home from the diner he chose to go sulk in the forest and all because of the fucking Cullen's they were the root cause of everything bad in their lives.

He slammed a fist down on the work surface as anger seeped from every pore as he snarled "Old Quil said Bella will always succumb to _his_ will because of the venom"

Billy shifted again in his seat he needed to take care it was obvious that his son was on the edge of a phase his arms rippled with power and already Jakes eyes were lupine the wolf peering out on the world

"Can anything be done son?" Billy quietly ventured. Jacob spun around to face his father causing Billy to shrink back from the agonised look on his son's face

"Marking…" he growled out from between clenched sharp teeth "He wants me to mark her." Billy gasped in shock at Jacobs reply no one had successfully marked an imprint since Taha Aki himself. Others had tried but it usually ended in the imprints death. After the last girl died it became outlawed…taboo. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly could it get much worse? he thought Bella wasn't even an imprint…

"What are you gonna do son?" Billy quietly asked. Jacob shook his head then closing his eyes he took a deep breath rolling his lips

"I don't know dad…"He sighed "I really don't know" but he looked straight at his father "Can you make yourself scarce tomorrow morning let me speak to Bella in private?" Billy nodded just as the phone rang. Jacob answered it before handing it over to his father

"Charlie…" Billy smiled "What can I do for you Chief?" he listened intently then said "Tell Sue that's a great idea been a while since I tasted her fine cooking" he looked up at his son who let go of a weary sigh he'd clearly heard Charlies every word then nodded "Sure sure..." Billy continued "We will see you shortly" he replaced the receiver.

"Charlie is bringing Sue over with one of her famous casseroles" he smiled up at Jacob "Looks like dinner is sorted at least." Jacob crossed his arms over his broad chest and huffed as Billy added "At least we'll have Sue on our side when we tell Charlie everything" Billy wheeled his chair towards his room "I'd better go freshen up now Sue is coming round. "He winked then added "It will all work out son you'll see" before disappearing into his room.

Jacob stared up at the ceiling he wasn't as sure as Billy but after today Cullen would make another attempt to steal Bella away he was damn sure of it. No a decision about marking had to be made and soon. He'd sleep on it tonight he decided make sure Bella got some rest then tomorrow he would decide to do what was best for everyone.

000

Bella stood in front of the small mirror that hung on the wall above the tiny sink in the Blacks bathroom. A pale and gaunt looking young woman with fear in her eyes looked back. Those same eyes were red rimmed with tiredness and the tears she had valiantly held back from Jake. Taking a deep breath she closed her big chocolate brown eyes for a few moments and reflected upon the events that had led her to where she now stood

It had all started with those stupid emails from the Cullen's. Months of silence then suddenly they popped into her inbox. Why didn't she just tell Jake the Cullen's were coming back? He deserved to know didn't he? She asked herself as she pulled her long hair back into a messy ponytail. Protecting him, that was her poor excuse. Well that was another stupid choice because Jacob met Alice Cullen in the diner where only moments before unbeknown to her Victoria had been sitting in a nearby booth. Could it have gotten any worse? She questioned her reflection… yes it damn well could and did.

Angela…who had sat with her until the cavalry arrived, the poor girl had seen and heard far too much for anyone to guarantee her safety anymore even Alice had alluded to that fact and it was obvious that Victoria had followed Angela probably trailing her for days. Bella bowed her head and tears prickled her eyes. What sort of friend am I she thought to bring Angela into this mess? It was far too late to shut the gate now the proverbial horse had bolted. She made up her mind to speak to Jacob about her friend's safety she couldn't be left unguarded.

Then there was Edward she gripped the sides of the small wash basin her head bowed as she forced herself to take a huge breath and confront the images burned into her brain… _Edward_ …her small body shivered just at the thought of his name. The morning's events all came rushing back in glorious Technicolor…

 _Edward sitting in the rocking chair in her room… the sound of the wood creaking as it slowly rocked to and fro…his cold smile and serpent like eyes that tracked her every move_ …wrapping her little arms around her body she swallowed hard her eyes squeezed shut as if that could block the memories… she almost laughed out loud.

Bella looked again at her reflection no matter how she tried she couldn't wipe the memory of Edwards cold hands that touched her skin…the icy kiss he had placed on her forehead… a shiver ran down her spine…she took a sharp intake of breath as she remembered how angry he looked when she tried to deny him… she didn't want to go with him anywhere not ever.

Shakily Bella perched on the edge of the bath as the memories flooded over her…she really _didn't_ want to do what Edward asked…and she _didn't_ want to go with him but…she swallowed hard again she had felt strangely compelled to do it by some unseen force…she remembered the feeling of panic at being powerless to stop him, to deny him. It just felt like she was in the middle of a nightmare only it wasn't… she was actually fucking living it for real.

A cold feeling of terror filled her heart. That feeling of being under his control almost trance like had truly frightened her and she never wanted to ever experience that feeling again. Questions rushed into her overworked mind… How on earth had she ever thought she loved Edward Cullen let alone date him? Why couldn't the Cullen's have just stayed away…? Why did they have to come back now of all times? But deep-down she knew why, Edward had told her so himself…

" _You" she whispered to her reflection_ " _And he's never gonna stop until he has turned you Isabella Swan…"_

Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked around the bathroom. It was tiny just enough room for the bath, wash basin and toilet. There was a shower but it was one of those over the bath contraptions with a shower curtain that hung from a pole and you had to pull inside the bath or water covered the floor. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror and sniffed back the tears

"Pull yourself together girl" Bella whispered to herself "If Jacob sees you like this he'll never let you out on your own again" She sniffed again then turned on the faucet and filled the basin with warm water washing her face and hands before drying them on a large bath towel which was hanging on the back of the door. She went to hang the towel back when she held the towel to her nose again, she smiled a little the scent on the towel was unmistakably Jake's and a feeling of immense relief rushed through her body...

Bella had always loved the way Jacob smelled of fresh pine and the forest after the rain. She inhaled deeply catching the hint of a musky aroma that was so Jacob. After everything she had been through today she longed for the security of his arms around her. Her heart ached for him and his scent triggered an unexpected response but there was no mistaking it… her tummy tightened and a tingling sensation from between her thighs signalled her arousal. She closed her eyes and sighed it had been days since they had last made love and right this minute that's exactly what Bella wanted to do curl up with Jacob secure and safe.

A knock at the bathroom door brought her back to her senses. It was Jacob of course she smiled a little to herself no doubt he could smell her and had come to investigate besides she had been in the bathroom for some time he was bound to wonder what she was doing

"You okay in there Bells?" he asked through the closed door "You've been in there a while now"

"Um yeah" she squeaked "Just washing my hands and I'll be out" She quickly replaced the bath towel on the hook and with one last glance in the mirror she unlocked the door. Jacob slipped into the bathroom and placed a finger on her lips

"Shh…" he whispered as he turned and closed the door slipping the lock across. He held open his arms "C 'mere honey" he growled and Bella melted into his embrace. He tipped her chin up with one finger and his dark eyes zeroed in on their target her plump moist pink lips. His mouth met hers with such tenderness that it took Bella's breath away. Jake pulled back to look her in the eye

"So…" He began "Care to tell me why you have been crying?" She went to protest but he covered her mouth with his own, his tongue nudging her bottom lip to let him in. Bella opened her mouth and his hot tongue slipped in.

"Mmmm" he moaned into the kiss as Bella responded in kind her small hands glided over his massive shoulders and into his inky black hair where her nails raked his scalp. God she had missed him...needed him. Much to her disappointment he pulled back from the kiss with a soft moist pop of lips…

"Well…?" He queried looking her straight in the eyes his own full of concern. "You gonna answer my question?" Bella nodded but before she could say anything he added "And maybe you can also tell me what got you so aroused honey before I walked through that door?"

Bella pulled the corner of her bottom lip up into her mouth and started to nibble. Jacob avidly followed the movement then gently pulled her lip away from her teeth with his finger

"Too distracting honey" he growled "I so want to bite that lip myself." The thought of him biting her lip went straight to that hot place between her thighs. Bella shifted around rubbing her thighs together which only made matters worse… she needed him so so badly…

"I …I was thinking about how I upset you by not telling you that the Cullen's had come back…" she began, looking guilty. Jake nodded as he pushed a wayward curl away from her eye tucking it behind her ear. She swallowed hard his touch sent a million chill bumps bursting across her skin and only added to the throbbing ache at the apex of her thighs…

"I'm hoping that thought wasn't why I could smell your arousal" His eyes danced with amusement as she looked back at him squirming with embarrassment…

"Oh no…!" Bella exclaimed "It was your …your…" she stuttered oh god it sounded real purvey to say it was because I was sniffing your bath towel Jake she thought. She stalled trying to think of something else to say biting that poor bottom lip again in the process

"It was my what?" Jacob encouraged he was smiling now because whatever it was it was going to be good he thought she was all of a fluster and looked so damn cute when another wave of her honeyed arousal hit him hard…

"Your scent…" she whispered

"My scent?" he repeated a puzzled look on his face. Bella sighed loudly blushing profusely

"You smell simply wonderful to me Jake…" she shyly explained. Jacob tipped his head to one side in that animalistic way all the pack had as he watched that sweet mouth of hers. "On the bath towel" Bella pointed to where it hung on the back of the door his eyes flickered to the where the towel was hanging a grin on those sensuous lips of his "I dried my hands and face and well…" She paused as another blush flooded onto her face "All I could smell was you" He took her beautiful face in his hands as she screwed her eyes shut

"Bells honey…look at me" he began as she opened her eyes to peep up at him "Don't be embarrassed" he smiled a huge megawatt grin then cheekily added "I know I smell wonderful I'm irresistible…"

"Dork!" She laughed "Don't go getting big headed." He pulled her close to his chest and smiled she looked so indignant it was good to see her feisty side again "His eyes darkened and he bent down to whisper in her ear

"Do you want to scent me Bella?" She looked up at him puzzled "It's a wolf thing" he added "Scenting each other it's the smell and comfort of pack" Bella looked thoughtful then nodded shyly.

"Erm okay…" She whispered "But I don't know what to do"

"Just relax and do what feels natural Bells" he laughed. Bella took a deep breath and leaning forward she ran her nose across his bare chest. Oh my freaking god she thought as Jacobs scent hit her hard musky…delicious…male…Her eyes snapped to his and he nodded ever so slightly. Feeling strangely empowered Bella stood on tip toe to take a long draft of scent from Jacobs neck it hit her even harder and arousal like a shock wave raced through her small body settling in that secret place that begged for release..

Standing on tip toe and stretching a little further she rubbed her jaw against the side of his a lupine gesture that set his chest rumbling with pleasure. His strong arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up as she instinctively wound her legs around his waist. Their mouths met tasting each other with a new found sensual awareness. Bella never wanted that long kiss to stop but Jacob pulled back…

"Charlies cruiser is coming down the road we'd better settle ourselves before they come in" he whispered his hot breath igniting chill bumps down her neck and across her shoulder in its wake

"Who are _they_?" She replied wondering who Charlie would be bringing to the little red house.

"Charlie is bringing Sue with dinner she has cooked here" he replied. Her eyes widened and a deep flush appeared on her cheeks as he slid her slowly down that hard body of his. Jake laughed as she tried to straighten herself out all of a fluster. "You look fine Bells" He chortled with her swollen lips she looked more than fine he thought and he would have given anything to take her to his bed right this minute, it had been days since he had made love to his little mate and right now he had a severe case of blue balls…

He caught her up in his arms and she struggled a little "Shhh" he whispered his voice rumbled with Alpha power "Its ok don't panic" he kissed her sweetly on the lips and she melted against him closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Bella opened the bathroom door just as Billy let Sue and Charlie in. With Jacob following behind she threw herself into her father's arms…

"Dad!" She cried as Charlie caught her in a big hug relief written all over his face.

 _ **AN: Good old Charlie the lady's man of Forks…lol but he deserves to be loved too don't you think? I mean the last woman in his life was Renee the man needs a goddam break after that crazy freak…Oh boy has he got some questions for Jake and Billy but you'll have to wait till next time for that and our loved up couple won't anyone ever give them a little space…? Jeez parents everywhere they turn!**_

 _ **Till next time xoxo**_


	27. All is revealed

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story. I don't know about you but the FanFic site has been playing up recently some reviews are taking days to appear and I've had problems uploading this chapter! Hope it's been worth the wait…**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

Chapter 27 – All is revealed

Bella helped Sue clear away the dishes as Jacob filled the sink with hot bubbly water. There was little conversation as all eyes were on Charlie and Billy who sat opposite each other at the small kitchen table waiting for someone to make the first move. Billy sighed loudly before turning towards Sue.

"That was a mighty fine meal Sue" he smiled brightly at her before continuing "And kind of you to bring it here to share. Jake and I don't often sit down to such good food" His eyes flickered to Jacob who stood with his back to the table he really didn't want to have the conversation that was about to kick off but there was no avoiding it Charlie had witnessed far too much that afternoon.

He glanced at his old friend who sat twirling his glass of water round and round. Little did Billy know that the conversation they were about to have was gonna blow…the problem being Charlie had taken the time since the events at his house that afternoon to brood and he wasn't happy with his old friend…not one little bit...

"I totally agree Sue" Charlie murmured looking Billy straight in the eye daring him to be the first to mention the huge elephant in the room…the forbidden subject… _the Cullen's_. Billy took a huge breath then said

"Okay Charlie let's not beat about the bush a moment longer. I believe you have some questions for me?" Sue glanced at Bella she looked worried maybe even nervous as Charlie nodded in agreement

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do Billy and don't you even dare try to cover it all by saying its tribal business like you usually do because what's going on here affects more than just the tribe" He jutted his chin towards Bella "It already affects my daughter for one" His moustache bristled signalling quite clearly that Charlie was getting annoyed "And anything that affects Bella ultimately affects me too" he added as Billy wearily nodded in response.

"I understand Charlie…I'm a father too don't forget and your friend" Billy began reaching across the table to pat his old friends arm but Charlie sat back in his chair pulling his arm out of reach.

"Yeah sure you do…" Charlie muttered his eyes looking up at the ceiling as he fought to remain calm…"But after recent events I'm beginning to question a few things that I took for granted here on the rez…maybe even our friendship too…" Billy looked disappointed this conversation was already not heading in the direction he had planned…

"But you have to understand Charlie" he began. "The decisions that were made have always been with the best of intentions" His dark eyes caught Charlie's "Somethings have always been kept within the tribe, things that only the Elders have known about…things handed down from our ancestors. You know this to be true Charlie you grew up with Harry and I some of these things even my own father would not share"

"Yeah Tribal business…I remember…" Charlie huffed. Billy smiled a little at the memories of three frustrated young boys unceremoniously chucked out of the house when the Elders came for a meeting. Then his face grew serious again

"The safety of the tribe has always been paramount Charlie you know that" he sighed deeply "It is and always has been our sacred duty handed down from father to son." His dark eyes flickered momentarily to his own son who now carried that huge responsibility. Jake stood listening to the conversation head bowed gripping the edges of the sink his knuckles turning almost white with the force. But Charlie was in no mood to see reason he bit back…

"And outsiders be damned" he sneered as Billy winced "Anyone not Quileute will just have to fight their own battles that right Billy?"

"That's not what I'm saying Charlie…" Billy began

"But you may as well…" Charlie replied "From what I've seen and heard today the only thing you and your son want to protect is your own sorry asses the rest of us are on our own." Billy sighed again but before he could utter another word in defence

"What about the Cullen's…?" Charlie spat "Where exactly do they fit in with all this? When they left town in a hurry was that all about protecting the tribe too?" Billy's eyes dropped to the table as he clasped his hands together…

"The Quileute and the Cullen's have…" Billy paused "A long history together…we have shall we say an agreement…" he left the rest unsaid. "But Charlie" He continued "When they left Forks that should have been the end of the matter. Unfortunately they appear to have returned." Charlie shook his head then running a hand through his hair said

"Doesn't hide the fact that you knew something about the Cullen's wasn't right yet you never said a word Billy and now they _are_ back, where does that leave Bella and I?" Charlie was red in the face now "What I saw this afternoon…" He wiped a hand wearily across his face "That Edward boy he ain't natural that's for sure"

Billy said nothing his face devoid of emotion whilst he thought about what to say next to a clearly frustrated and angry man which only increased Charlie's anger

"I shot that son of a bitch twice at point blank range!" he bellowed "The damn bullets ricochet like they had hit granite…" Charlie shook his head again still unable to come to fathom out what he had seen before his focus retuned to Billy who sat quietly watching Charlie's every move looking every bit the Chief of his tribe

"But you know what really gets me?" Charlie began a finger pointing at Billy " _You_ chose to say _nothing_ not even when my daughter was dating the fucker! How could you do that Billy? You're supposed to be my friend…or so I thought" Inside he was furious with Billy he felt let down maybe even betrayed but worst of all he felt that once again he had failed as a father to protect his only child. He turned his wrath upon his old friend.

"If it had been Rebecca or Rachel and I kept my mouth shut how would that have made you feel?" Charlie slammed his fist down on the table causing both Bella and Sue to jump with fright "Because believe me I would have told _you!"_

"I'm sorry Charlie" Billy began "Like I said we did what we did with the best intentions. We never ever wanted any harm to come to Bella you have to believe me." Sitting back in his chair Charlie laughed as he shook his head…

"Yeah right…but you saw her Billy…" He went on "What she was like after that son of a bitch dumped her and in the middle of the forest no less." His own angry eyes latched onto Billy's "Now I'm beginning to understand why she had terrible nightmares…why she screamed the god damned house down night after night!"

In response to his tirade Bella shuffled uncomfortably her small arms wrapped around her middle holding herself together as unwanted memories came flooding back but that didn't stop Charlie who closed his eyes pushing his hair back in frustration as he too remembered it all. No wonder she had looked like she'd lost her mind he thought what the fuck had Bella seen…what had been done to her? That very thought alone chilled his soul. He looked at Billy with disgust. "Yet…" he began "You continue to claim to be my friend but still chose to sit there and say nothing"

Billy closed his eyes and sighed Bella had always been like a daughter to him but how could he tell Charlie that Bella knew _exactly_ what Edward and the other Cullen's were and had known for some time to… that despite being warned of the danger she continued to date Edward even claimed she loved him. He glanced at Bella who stood behind her father small shudders passing through her body as she chewed on that poor bottom lip. Her big brown eyes locked onto his silently pleading with him to say _nothing_ before settling back on Charlie who was now warming to his subject…

"From what I saw today in my own damn house…"He thundered on "I have no doubt Bella would have come to harm if Seth had not intervened and that _thing_ …" His eyes narrowed "Creature or whatever the fuck it was masquerading as Edward Cullen, had nothing but bad intentions for my daughter from the moment he met her and you had no right Billy…" he slammed his fist on the table again as if to drive his point home. "No right what so ever to hide that from me…no right at all. Fuck the tribe Billy this is my daughter not some random girl you've never met!"

That was enough for Jacob who turned around to face Charlie taking a step closer to the table where he sat. He knew the effect this was having on his little mate he could feel her emotions and it was driving the wolf nuts he just wanted to shut Charlie the fuck up…

"Problem is Charlie" He began trying to keep his voice even his own anger rising "Dad doesn't have the right to share anything with you" Charlie's eyes narrowed and his moustache bristled "Especially in matters concerning the tribe and its security"

"Keep out of this Jacob!" Charlie snapped "This is between your father and me!" He jabbed a finger against his own chest to emphasise his point. Jacob drew himself up to his full six foot eight no one challenged an Alpha and got away with it. His lips pulled back to reveal his sharp teeth as the wolf clawed to be set free…he took another silent step forward to where Charlie sat…his large frame moving with the grace of a cat

"Believe me when I tell you Dad doesn't have the right to say anything" he ground out between gritted teeth "Because where the safety of the tribe is concerned _that_ right belongs to me and me alone" Charlie laughed in response what on earth had got into young Jake he wasn't the Chief boy was getting too big for his own boots but his laughter froze as he looked…really looked at Jacobs face. Gone was the boy he knew and in his place was something alien…eyes that were edged yellow and lupine stared back at him ….when Jacob made a sudden animalistic move teeth bared…Charlie nearly bolted for the door… and nobody should ever run from a wolf especially an Alpha…

"Jacob!" Bella's voice cut through the tense testosterone filled atmosphere. She ran in front of him effectively blocking his path to Charlie. Wrapping her little arms around his waist she looked up at him but he still stared at Charlie nostril's flaring wildly and it seemed like the wolf was winning the battle for control. "Look at me Jake" she pleaded "Please". He tipped his head towards her his eyes still holding Charlies like a snake with its prey when Bella standing on tip toe unexpectantly pulled his face towards her and their mouths met.

Her gamble paid off as Jacob pulled her possessively against his body in response deepening the kiss before Bella pulled back her face reddened by a deep blush at what had happened in front of her father. She threw a worried glance at Charlie who sat simmering with anger at the overtly sexual display in front of him. Totally ignoring Charlie Jacob buried his nose in Bella's hair and deeply inhaled his mates sweet scent satisfyingly intermingled with his own, lupine instincts were still in control the wolf within growled and snapped whilst small ripples of power ran down his arms.

Charlie wasn't out of the woods yet so to speak and Bella noticed Billy wink at her with a slight nod of his head as she reached out and cupped the side of Jacobs face with her hand before gently rubbing the side of her face against his jaw.

"Jake please…" Bella repeated she could feel his tension rippling through her small body he was still not quite himself. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes catching hers and tenderly stroked a finger against her cheek as his other hand trailed down her back and settled on her ass pulling her closer to his groin. That was step too far for Charlie who stood his chair screeching against the linoleum floor as far as he was concerned Bella was in danger from whatever the fuck Jake was….

"And that's another thing!" he roared "What the fuck are you and step away from my daughter!" His hand instinctively reached for his gun which thankfully was locked in the cruiser outside. Instead he settled for his finger which he pointed accusingly at Jacob who smoothly pulled Bella behind him shielding her from the perceived danger even if it were her father.

"Enough!" Billy's deep bass voice boomed around the small kitchen. Everyone's eyes snapped to towards him as he sat bolt upright in his chair looking every inch the Chief he was "Charlie sit down now!"

Charlie was so taken a back he did as he was told and sat down but his eyes remained locked with Jakes and that just seemed to make the young Alpha even more angry. The wolf demanded respect and at that moment in time that wasn't forthcoming from Charlie Swan…a low growl percolated up and slipped over his lips...

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Billy's voice rang out again causing the huge shifter to switch his cold lupine stare to his father. "Maybe you should step outside son just for a few minutes?" Billy's voice had dropped to a silky smooth baritone whilst he held his hands out trying to placate his son who was slowly but surely losing complete control of the wolf. A wolf who felt its mate was threatened and that put _everyone_ in the room in danger.

In response Jacob hesitated his eyes flickered to Bella then back to Billy" Bella will be fine son what harm can come to her with her father sat here? He loves her too you know" He jutted his chin towards Charlie who sat wide eyed the vein in his forehead pulsing.

"Sue" Billy turned towards the small woman who now stepped away from the wall she had been flat up against "Maybe you and Bella could make some coffee?" Sue nodded and turned to put the kettle on just as Jacob left via the back door.

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief as he rubbed at his tired eyes hell it had been hours since he'd got some sleep. He watched bleary eyed as Billy rolled his chair towards the old dresser and opening a cupboard took out a bottle of whiskey and two glass tumblers. He placed them on the table and unscrewed the cap on the bottle gesturing to Charlie who nodded. Billy poured two generous glasses of golden amber liquid and both men eagerly lifted the glasses and drank the contents in one.

"More?" Billy gestured again towards his glass Charlie just nodded. To be honest he felt a little in shock at what he had just witnessed. This day just couldn't get any weirder as far as Charlie was concerned. In the background the Bella and Sue exchanged worried glances as they prepared the coffee that both knew no one would drink…The back door suddenly opened again and Jacob stepped in but he was not alone Paul followed closing the door behind them. Charlie's worried eyes snapped to both young men but before he could say another word Jacob began

"Charlie I owe you an apology" That took the wind right out of Charlies sails he wasn't expecting Jacob to say that "I realise that you have had a few shocks today" Charlie placed his glass on the table

"You can say that again son" He grumbled glancing at Billy who sat glass in hand with a smile edging onto his broad lips "But where my daughter is concerned I'll stop at nothing to keep her safe…" He paused "Even from you…" Jacob nodded glancing at Bella before returning his attention to Charlie. He smiled slightly at the older man revealing his teeth were still sharp and canine which just un nerved Charlie even more…

"I understand your concern" Jacob began "But you need to understand that how shall I put this…" He hesitated for a few seconds rolling his lips then continued "We are in the middle of a war as old as time…a supernatural war Charlie and what you saw this afternoon at your house was just part of the ongoing struggle. A struggle in which whether you like it or not Bella has a huge part to play" Charlie watched as Jacob looked at Bella with eyes full of love for her alone and how his small daughter seemed to glow in return. He knew deep down he was fighting a losing battle…but still

"You could have told me…" Charlie grumbled "Warned me even…" He glanced at Bella "I would never have agreed to you coming to live in Forks if I'd known…" He laughed a little "Never thought I'd hear myself say it but you would have been better off staying with Renee." Jacob sighed again crossing his arms over his broad chest

"Charlie you have to understand as Chief Dad had no alternative but to stay silent and you're right it's a big secret, the biggest we have but it's a secret we are all sworn to protect" He caught Charlie's eyes with his own "A secret we will protect even if it means paying the ultimate price."

Charlie said nothing as his eyes dropped to his glass where he swirled the amber contents around deep in thought.

"But after this afternoon…" Jake continued "You are now part of that secret" Charlies head snapped up he had plenty of questions about that goddam secret he thought when Jacob looking directly at his father added. "And you deserve to know the whole sorry tale…"

Billy smiled as he poured more whiskey into their glasses despite the scowl Sue threw his way concerned for his diabetes. "You remember the old legends you heard as a child Charlie?" he began as his old friend nodded in agreement "Especially the legend of the cold ones"

"The Quileute wolf pack…" Charlie murmured as he took a sip of amber liquid pursing his lips as it warmed his mouth "Taha Aki…"

"All true my old friend…" Billy smiled settling back into his chair as he watched Charlie's reaction

"Come on…" Charlie began "You and I both know the legends were made up to entertain the tribe on cold nights around the fire. We used to laugh at them as boys" But then his face changed and he placed his glass back on the table with an unsteady hand "Are you telling me that the Cullen's are the cold ones?

"The legends have always spoken the truth Charlie." Billy began "They are not just stories but oral histories of the tribe handed down over the centuries so we will always know who we are and where we came from" he pulled his shoulders back in pride as Charlie took the next leap of faith

"So if the Cold ones are real who the fuck are the wolves?" then it struck him Jakes eye's they had been lupine…Seth growling…unnatural healing…the large grey wolf in his yard…he connected the dots as his eyes snapped to Jacob "You…!"He gasped

"More like we…" Jacob replied jutting his chin towards Paul who smiled with the same sharp teeth as Jake Charlie noted. He couldn't help but wonder if they were all grey or different colours then he thought that maybe he was losing his mind after all if he was thinking about their fur. He took another swallow of warming liquor feeling its fortifying effects warming his tired muscles…

"All of you at my house this afternoon…" Charlie went on "All pack?" Jacob nodded "And their leader? Wolf packs always have a leader" Charlie enquired even though in his heart he knew the answer already he'd seen the proof in his kitchen…

"Their Alpha" Jacob corrected him before smiling a little "You know that's me Charlie" Charlie smiled a little in return yeah of course he did.

"Well I'll be…" he began then "What exactly are the cold ones? He asked. All smiles were instantly wiped from Jacob and Paul's mouths

"The undead Charlie… bloodsuckers" Jacob sighed "Or vampires to you…" Charlie looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh or cry his eyes flickered between Jake, Billy and Bella. This whole thing was getting wildly out of control he was beginning to think someone had drugged him and he was hallucinating…surely none of this could actually be true…could it?

"It's okay Charlie" Billy patted his old friends arm noting how pale he suddenly looked "It's a lot to take in the first time…" Charlie swallowed hard

"Vampires you're telling me the fucking Cullen's are vampires?" He pushed his hair back off his forehead with a shaky hand "How…I mean I've spoken to Dr Cullen on more than one occasion I even shook the guys hand…"He paused as he remembered how cool the doctors touch was and now come to think it that unnatural pallor and those strange eyes…"How the fuck did I not see?" he mumbled ashamed he had missed the signs being a cop and all

"They know many tricks Charlie" Billy began "Had many hundreds of years to hone their skills for blending in and tricking humans into seeing what they want you to see" Charlies eyes snapped to Bella all that time spent in Cullen's company he just had to ask

"Did he ever…you know…" Charlie hesitated he couldn't bring himself to utter the words or even think of that creature feeding on his daughters blood

"Bite me dad?" Bella finished his sentence "No he did not" Charlie nodded breathing a huge sigh of relief then the cop instincts kicked in…

"So Billy..." he began "How do we destroy them? They can't be shot I've tried and I know for a fact they come out in the day" He pondered in thought for a moment then "Somehow despite what I've seen at the cinema I also doubt holy water or garlic works" Billy smiled shaking his head as Jacob replied

"Only one way Charlie and that's tear them apart and burn every last bit" then with a growl added "And that's why we exist Charlie the Quileute wolves were made to do hunt and destroy vampires"

Charlie sipped at his drink and looked at Paul and Jacob they were just kids, all of them were and yet they morphed into giant wolves and killed vampires. He was beginning to see why it was a tribal secret most people would have you sectioned if you told them vampires and were wolves actually existed.

"And Bella…?" Charlie began as he looked at Jacob "Where does she fit into all of this?" try as he might he couldn't imagine where his small daughter could play a part in something so crazy and above all dangerous

"The Great Spirits bestow a wonderful gift upon our young men chosen to share their bodies with a spirit wolf Charlie" Billy's deep voice boomed out rich with pride and power. "They lead a warrior to his chosen wife…his mate." Charlie made a loud choking sound and Paul quickly stepped forward to slap the Police Chief soundly on the back

"Are you telling me that Bella and Jacob are married?" He scowled adding "Whatever it's not legally binding she's not eighteen for another couple of weeks." He sat looking a little smug.

"She's legal on the Rez" Jacob couldn't help but add a smile edging onto his broad lips. Before Charlie could say anything further Bella slapped Jake on the arm

"Dork you'll give him a heart attack!" She rolled her eyes at Jacob who merely smirked in her direction. All of them were starting to feel a little more relaxed, the tension in the room had certainly eased somewhat since Charlie aired his grudges and Billy explained the great tribal secret "Were not married Dad Jake's just teasing." She added with a sigh as Jacob wound a huge arm around Bella's small body drawing her close to his own.

"He's right about being legal on the Rez though" Paul piped up but shut his mouth as Bella glared at him. Charlie just looked completely exasperated as he glanced at Billy looking for support.

"They love each other Charlie you know they were always destined to be together" Billy began "And now you know everything you know in your heart that Jacob will never let anyone or anything harm her" he nodded at Charlie to emphasise his point.

Charlie knew it was useless to argue and besides Billy had a point if there was a supernatural war going on and Bella was smack bang in the middle who better to guard her than a pack of supernatural wolves. He narrowed his eyes he was gonna find a way to destroy Edward Cullen though he just had to figure out how. A small hand resting on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts and he looked up into the brown eyes of Sue Clearwater she smiled a little hesitantly after all she too had kept the secret from Charlie all these years.

"I'm glad you're in the know now Charlie." She murmured. Charlie placed his hand over hers and lightly squeezed her own

"It's okay Sue now that the old fool sitting opposite me has finally gotten round to telling me everything there will be no more secrets between us I hope" Charlie nodded in Billy's direction and Billy merely shrugged his shoulders in response. Charlie laughed a little before raising his glass to his oldest friend in salute and downed the contents in one.

000

Charlie left with Sue just after midnight to spend the night in Seth's room. He was too far over the alcohol limit to be able to drive home. Although he had accepted Bella and Jacob as a couple he was not happy about them sharing a bed anytime soon and insisted that she slept in Rebecca and Rachel's old room. Much to Jacobs's frustration and Charlie's approval Billy had given his word Bella would spend the night alone whilst under his roof.

Even if their relationship was some heavenly blessed union Charlie wasn't ready for any _funny_ _business_ and neither was his little girl as far as he was concerned at least until she was thirty maybe not even then…If only he knew what had happened at his house a few days earlier…he would have shot Jacob and skinned him for a rug.

As the Rez was the safest place for Bella to be for the time being Charlie hoped that Sue might let Bella stay in Leah's old room seeing as she had moved in permanently with Lahote. Maybe he could cross that bridge in the morning.

Having showered Bella got ready for bed pulling on an oversized T shirt she had borrowed from Jacob. It was so big it swamped her tiny frame hanging below her knees. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror. Somehow it felt like a great weight had lifted off her shoulders now that Charlie was in the know. But it didn't change the fact that Edward had tried to take her away from those she loved and almost succeeded.

She shivered as she thought about Edward Cullen. He seemed to have some sort of power that took away her free will. As Bella brushed her long hair she remembered the conversation she'd had with Old Quil and Billy…. _marking…_ maybe that's what Jake had to do to fully claim her so that Edward had no power over her anymore. She made up her mind to go and see Old Quil in the morning ask him what he thought. A knock at the bathroom door brought her back to the present.

"You ok in there Bells?" It was Jacob of course still concerned about her given everything she had experienced the day before "Can I come in?" he asked. Bella slid the lock and opened the door as Jacob silently slipped in locking the door behind him.

"Bella" he whispered as his soft lips met hers. She melted into his embrace feeling warm and safe. Jake nibbled at her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth to him savouring his taste and the heat of his tongue. They parted breathless as Jacob nipped and kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck. Her skin tingled with pleasure from his touch as a dark need throbbed between her thighs a need only he could fill.

Her head fell back as she sighed loudly Jakes mouth licking and nipping at the skin of her shoulder moving slowly towards a hard nipple that cried out for his hot tongue, her body felt boneless held in his embrace as a strong thigh pushed between her own in support but the movement only served to fan the flames of her desire into an inferno of longing as she brazenly rubbed her hot centre against his skin looking for the friction her poor body desperately needed.

Jacob growled in approval his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he greedily inhaled her sweet arousal his nose moving back and forth across the heated skin of her shoulder oh what he would give to bite her he thought the wolf urging him on…but now was not the time not the place…

"Jake…" Bella moaned as his mouth settled on that point between her neck and shoulder, his teeth grazing the skin as savoured the taste of sweet vanilla and honey…fuck he thought his little mate was fertile and the wolf was going nuts in response. His hands deftly slipped down her back settling under the cheeks of her ass and as he lifted her up her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as their mouths crashed together. Thank the spirits she was covered he thought as he scented the sour contraceptive chemicals in her body at least Renee had got something right in her otherwise useless attempt at motherhood.

"Bella" he whispered "I want you badly it's been too long…" Her swollen lips found his in response nipping at his hot tongue before she pulled back and whispered.

"Make love to me Jake …please" Her brown eyes pleaded with him and despite knowing that Billy was only next door their desire for each other was proving to be too much. Jacob lifted the t shirt she wore and gently kissed her perfect breasts before sucking hard upon a small pink nipple…

The first howl sounded long and low in the distance but the second was closer and Jacob instantly froze that hardened pink nipple popping out from his mouth as his eyes locked with hers.

"Fuck no…" he groaned as he lowered Bella to the floor. By the time the third howl rang out across the Rez Jake was already at the back door Bella running behind. He turned to look into her worried eyes just as Billy rolled his chair out of his room.

"Don't wait up" Jacob managed to growl "Try to get some sleep everything is okay it's probably another new pup" Neither Bella nor Billy were convinced as they watched him phase and disappear into the forest.

"Coffee?" Bella asked as she closed the door looking worried she didn't know what else to do but bed was out of the question…for now. Billy nodded it was gonna be another long night…

 _ **AN: Am I forgiven for taking Jacob away just at the exciting point? It's for a very good reason I promise…At least Charlie is on side for now but I'm not sure what he will do if Jacob bites Bella. I'm also not sure Edward Cullen will not go into the darkness without a fight do you?**_

 _ **Till next time…oxo**_


	28. The Treaty

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story. I don't know about you but the FanFic site hasn't improved for me. I'm sure some reviews are disappearing and I'm not receiving all my e mail alerts.**_

 _ **Warning! Thees a huge lemon …maybe a box of them at the end of this chapter I owed you all especially Twin268 for the cliff hanger in the last chapter … Hope it's been worth the wait…and remember if youre under age DON'T read its rated M for a reason and the rest of you play safe and no biting! oxoxo**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

Chapter 28 – The Treaty

Jake was furious as he picked up speed running deep into the forest a hard part of him throbbed in disappointment at the loss of his mate's warm body. If he didn't make love to Bella soon he would have to quite literally take things in hand. He sniffed the cool forest air all his senses on high alert but in the surrounding darkness nothing moved… _nothing_ and that in its self didn't bode well. It suddenly dawned on him that the only sounds he could hear were his own paws thundering across the moist earth as his huge claws dug deep finding purchase to increase his speed. Not another sound could be heard…just silence…not a bird or a wild creature _nothing_ and that both he and the wolf concluded was a bad sign …a very bad sign.

This wasn't about a new pup that was for sure Jacob thought to himself as no one was currently showing any signs of an imminent phase. He drew back his lips with a snarl…if this turned out to be some sort of false alarm he'd skin the fuckers alive…He shut down all private thoughts and opened his mind to the pack he registered all of them were phased as a frantic Paul immediately crashed in…

"You're not gonna believe this boss!" he began "But fucking sparkly ass himself crossed the treaty line onto our land less than twenty maybe fifteen minutes ago."

"Two more Cullen's crossed the line too…" Jared chipped in "But on the other side of the Rez.".

"And another less than 10 minutes ago…" Quil sounded agitated "Close to Claire's house."

What the fuck was going on Jacob thought surely the Cullen's weren't launching an attack, he felt confident that the pack could if necessary take them down but there would be casualties on both sides. He needed Pauls advice

"Where are you Paul?" Jacob roared "Who's with you?"

"Just heading out towards First beach." Paul replied panting hard as he ran full speed from the cliffs where he had been patrolling. "I'm with Brady and we are following the stench"

"Ok I'm a couple of minutes out from you I'll join you on the beach" Jake growled loudly. "Jared, Quil where are you?"

"Heading North East…" Jared growled in return "I've got Colin with me. We picked up on a trail as soon as we phased. Like Paul we're following the stench…Cullen stench"

"We're by Highway 101 close to where the treaty line crosses the road…" Quil began "Sam's with me and like everyone else its Cullen stench we're following too"

"Embry is with me" Leah chimed in "We are near the Cullen treaty line, this is where they crossed over we can smell a few of them and we can recognise who from the stench they leave behind" The she wolf wrinkled her nose growling loudly as she and Embry raced through the undergrowth. She hated the small pixie leech with a vengeance…

Jacob skidded to a halt at the edge of the beach sending a cloud of shingle and broken sea shells into the air. He didn't like the sound of this. He shook his huge head as Paul and Brady raced up beside him

"Trails gone dead" Paul snarled then looking at Jacob added "Somehow I suspect we weren't supposed to find anything at the end of it."

"What do you think? Jake asked he had his own theory but Paul was a strategist that was his strength.

"I think we're being played Jake." Paul bared his teeth in anger then added "I wonder…Quil, Jared, Leah…" He roared into the pack link have you reached the end of your trails yet" The wolves came back with a resounding yes.

"The Cullen's crossed over where we are Leah began and then separated nothing more for us to do unless they come back this way which I seriously doubt"

"I don't think running up the 101 will help either" Quil spat back "It will just take us further away from the Rez.

"I think whoever it was may have got into a car at this point as the trail stops dead." Sam added snarling in frustration

"Don't think running up into the mountains will help it will just take us further away from the Rez too" Jared added

"Which I think maybe the main intention" Paul huffed "Divide the pack"

"Agreed" Jacob growled looking at Paul who was pawing the ground "Spit it out Paul…" he added. The grey wolf stopped pacing and looked his Alpha in the eye then snarling loudly he spoke

"I think all this is nothing but a distraction most likely testing our defences or…" Paul hesitated for a fraction of a second "The real focus is elsewhere…" His eyes caught Jakes they both knew where that likely target was

"Bella" they both yelped in unison

"Everyone head to my place I think Cullen is there!" Jacob roared in anger

"We're on it…" Leah chimed in "Embry and I are just five minutes out…"

000

"You ok Bella?" Billy began "Been a long day and a lot has been said." Bella nodded as she placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him before taking her own seat at the little wooden table. She jiggled the string attached to the herbal tea bag in her own mug. That hot little spot between her thighs screamed out in frustration at losing Jacobs hot body. She took a deep calming breath… later she promised herself… she'd make some alone time with him somehow…

"I'm so glad dads in the know now Billy…" She smiled a little before removing the teabag from her mug and placing it on the saucer. She took a sip of the hot liquid and glanced at the cell she had fetched from her purse shortly after Jake left. It buzzed into life the screen lighting up with every new message...a lot of new messages. She frowned a little at the unusual activity she didn't have that many friends…

"Your cell is busy tonight Bella" Billy began nodding towards the device which emitted a continuous buzz. Bella looked up at Billy worry etched on her pretty face

"I don't know why it's going mad" She replied looking at the screen as twenty five unread messages flashed. "It's late and only Kim would know about the alarm being raised" she looked thoughtful for a moment then she added "Maybe Sue too if she's still awake." The cell buzzed for the umpteenth time again as Bella reached out and grabbed it. Her fingers moved across the cell clicking open some messages and Apps. The small screen lit up and her face paled even more than usual as the cell slipped out of her hand onto the table…"Nooo…" she managed to mumble before covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked concern on his face "Who is it Bella?" he held his breath as a terrible sense of foreboding filled his heart. The young girl looked up at him with wide scared eyes

"E...Edward Cullen…" she managed to reply her lips trembling as Billy leaned across the wooden table snagging the cell. He held the small electronic device close to his eyes without his reading glasses he needed things put right in front of him these days. The breathe he had been holding escaped with a loud hiss… there for all the world to see were indeed messages from Edward Cullen _loads_ of them all saying the same thing

 _Coming for you my love…soon we will be together forever xxx_ "

"Look at the photos Billy…" She barely whispered. Her face reddened as a blush rushed up and onto her cheeks. If the messages weren't creepy enough the photos that were now displayed on the small screen certainly took the prize… they were _all_ of Bella…at home in Forks…at Newton's Store…driving her truck …but worst of all…walking along First Beach…

The Rez…Bella thought as she chewed her bottom lip. Closing her eyes she swallowed hard...the Rez was the one place she had always felt safe even as a child visiting Charlie…

Billy sat stunned as he looked at the pictures. The leech had been so close to her, stalking her every move. These weren't just messages these were sent to taunt them let Jacob know he could get close to her ….as close as he damned well liked…He was about to say something else when the cell rang he glanced at the caller ID Edward Cullen _._ His eyes narrowed and loathing filled his being as he pressed call reject then placed the cell back down. It immediately began to ring again.

Something deep inside Bella finally snapped she felt _violated_ …and anger flooded her veins…she snatched the trilling cell pressing loud speaker as the call connected…

"Bella...Bella my love…?" Edwards's cold voice cut through the room "Why didn't you answer my calls are you not alone love…? Don't worry you will soon be free your days as the dogs prisoner are nearly over. I'm coming for you soon and we can be together forever just like we…" Bella had heard enough and hit call end her small shoulders began to shake and the tears flowed…but these were not tears of fear they were of anger

"Oh Bella…" Billy managed to say as Bella sat shaking her head

"How dare he!" She hissed "This is the final straw" her hands were balled into little fists…she was so angry Billy was convinced she would destroy Cullen with her bare hands if he had chosen that moment to walk through the back door…"Just who does he think he is Billy? She looked so frustrated "Spying on me…taking photos…watching my every move…stalking me…it's ….its…creepy!"

She fell silent as small tremors ran through her little body as the realisation like an epiphany hit her… Edward could have kidnapped her whenever or where ever he wanted. It was so obvious that he'd been at the diner yesterday that's why Alice and the others had been there too. It wasn't about Victoria…she could see that now and when that plan failed Edward had waited for her at Charlie's…but he hadn't counted on Seth who had thwarted his plans…no wonder Edward was getting desperate she thought.

"What more can I do? She cried "I told Alice in the diner…It's over. He left me. I've moved on and I'm happy with Jacob!" She looked so cross that Billy almost laughed but relief spread through his body. This was the old Bella…finally fighting back. He reached out and pulled her little hand into his own.

"Jacob will deal with him" Billy smiled "You can count on that Bella" he winked at her "Jake will never give you up without a fight"

"Edward will just keep trying you know until…" She paused "He's destroyed…and I don't want them fighting Billy…I've never wanted that…I don't know what I would do if…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Billy squeezed her hand

"He won't get near you the pack _will_ take him down Bella that is what they are made for so don't go worrying about Jake he can take care of himself and Cullen" He sat back in his chair a big smile on his broad lips…lips just like Jacobs Bella mused to herself. She sighed her big brown eyes capturing Billy's

"Carlisle would not want this I'm sure but Edward can be so…" she took a deep breath "Arrogant…spoilt…" she hissed the last word out between clenched teeth. Why couldn't life be easy she thought why couldn't Edward have just stayed away?

"That is the way it is with vampires my dear" Billy deep voice brought her out of her thoughts "They are selfish creatures only worried about their own needs and frozen like they are they cannot change." Bella nodded then it hit her…oh god no she thought would he…desperation makes for rash decisions…

"Do you think he has dared to cross the treaty line tonight Billy?" She froze listening with all her might as chill bumps ran down her arms. "He really wouldn't dare would he? She added. Billy laughed little

"Jake would take him down where he stood" His face grew serious "The pack would take them all down if it came to it you know that. You're safe on the Rez Bella" His words seemed to soothe Bella a little as she fiddled with the hem of the large sweatshirt she had borrowed from Jacob's room to keep warm.

"But like I said…" she began "He's arrogant Billy arrogant enough to defy his own father and put his precious treaty at risk." A sudden knock at the back door made them both freeze their eyes snapped to the handle which slowly turned and …Embry peered into the kitchen

"You okay guys?" He asked a smile appearing on his lips. Bella and Billy both let go of the breath they didn't realise they had been holding and took in another. Any more surprises tonight Billy thought and he would be joining Harry at this rate.

"Embry!" Bella squealed as she leapt from her seat into his waiting arms "You don't know how relieved we are to see you." Embry pulled his Alphas mate close, the girl was shaking and cold, his lupine senses could smell the pungent scent of fear and his own wolf prowled close to the surface in response.

"Hey" He soothed looking directly at Billy over Bella's head nodding slightly at the unspoken question in his eyes "Its ok Bells Jake's on his way with the rest of the pack" The words had hardly left his lips when Jacob crashed through the back door his eyes wild and lupine settled on Bella.

"Jake!" she squealed loudly as she untangled herself from Embry and jumped into Jacobs waiting arms. He pulled her close snuffling her hair taking deep breaths of her scent. The wolf was desperate to ensure his little mate was unscathed. He kissed the top of her head and she tipped her head up to look at him her arms wrapping around his broad neck as she pulled his head down towards hers and their lips met…just as the cell buzzed. Jake broke the kiss his eyes snapping to where the cell lay on the table…it buzzed again

"Ignore it" Bella began "It's been buzzing for ages and is of no importance." She wanted him settled before she told him who was calling the cell. But Jake couldn't ignore it he was already hyped up and the cell was really getting to him. He carried her towards the table and picked the device up opening the message. A loud snarl ripped up from his chest at what he read

 _So easily distracted Black…just proves I can take her anytime I like Dog and it will be soon…that's a promise…_

"Fuck!" Jacob hissed through clenched jaws he slid Bella down his hard torso his eyes flickering first to his father than to Embry "I swear to god I'm gonna torch the fucker." He passed Bella's cell to Embry who flicked through the messages

"You may as well look at the photo's too…" Bella sighed as Jakes eyes snapped to hers. Embry opened the app his eyes widening in alarm at what he saw

"Jeez Jake" he snarled "You ought to see these" he passed the cell to his Alpha who's arms were already shaking as he tried to contain the wolf "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Embry added "Has he got a death wish or something?" But Jacob wasn't listening he was practically foaming at the mouth with rage at what he was looking at…

"Jacob son you need to step outside…" Billy's deep voice cut through the tension in the small kitchen. "Give the wolf some air" Jacob held the cell so tight Bella was sure it was going to crack into a thousand pieces. She reached out and touched his hand his dark eyes lupine and edged with gold stared back.

"Billy's right Jake" she smiled tentatively at him "I'll make some coffee whilst you're gone and maybe some food too?" Bella waited with bated breath as Jacobs hold on the cell relaxed

"That's a great idea Bella" Embry joined in he wanted Jacob outside too not only for Bella and Billy's safety but the pack needed to know about the cell too. Jacob closed his eyes taking a deep breath before slipping the phone into the back pocket of his cut offs

"Don't think you'll be needing this tonight Bells do you?" he asked her his head cocked to one side in that lupine manner. Bella shook her head he needed confirmation from her that she didn't want Cullen to contact her

"I don't want it" she agreed then looking him in the eye added "I need to get another sim I don't want any more messages…not from any of them" Jacobs face broke into an enormous smile at her words

"We'll do it tomorrow I promise." he laughed a little but Bella noticed the laughter did not touch his eyes. He was putting on a show just for her. "I'll just go talk to the pack." He walked to the door and as he went to close the door he stopped and turned "Don't worry about coffee Bells or food the pack will be patrolling tonight and I'll be with them. Go to bed get some sleep I'll leave a wolf outside so you'll be safe." His whole body was vibrating now. He smiled again as she mouthed a silent _love you_ at him and closed the door.

000

Outside Jacob barely made it to the edge of the forest before he violently phased the air cracking around him with lupine power. He winced as his nose once again caught the smell of leech nearby _so close_ …the fucker had almost made it to the little red house…

"Quil" he snarled "Stay here and guard Bella no one and I mean _no one_ enters the house do you understand?" Quill nodded his big head

"Got it Jake" he growled taking up position at the edge of the undergrowth.

"I'll relieve you myself when I get back" Jacob snarled loudly his sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight. "But first we need to talk pack patrols." The other wolves snarled and growled in unison the smell of leech nearby burnt their nose and throats but most of all they were indignant that leech had invaded their land.

"Let's go!" Jake roared through the pack mind "We meet in the clearing." He took off at high speed the pack following their Alpha in an arrow shaped formation the sound of their passing like thunder echoed around the forest as they snapped and growled at each other lost to lupine senses.

Jake skidded to a halt in the small clearing they used for meetings, the pack gathered around him as he began to speak

"Tonight the Rez was invaded by leech…" he snarled as yips and growls filled the air "They had one aim and that was to take my mate!" the wolves growled and bumped each other as they paced two and fro agitated by what had happened and the anger flooding from their Alpha through the pack link. "Tonight…" Jacob continued his lips drawn back over savage teeth "The Treaty was violated and we find ourselves at war with the Cullens" Once again the wolves signalled their own anger with snarling and snapping.

Jacob stood tall and proud as he surveyed his pack his huge tail swishing back and forth ears pressed down against his head. "Embry!" he growled finally asking the question he had studiously avoided until now "How close?" Embry stepped forward and turned to face his brothers and one pissed off she wolf…

"Almost made it to your house Jake…" he began as growling started again in earnest "Leah and I almost intercepted him but he switched direction at the last minute"

"We heard a car…" Leah chipped in "Fled the scene coward that he is" Paul glanced at her with pride on his face he knew in his heart that Leah would have taken Cullen down had she caught him. He winked at her before his attention returned to his Alpha. Jake nodded _That close_ he thought and it shook him to his very core

"I feel…" he growled loudly "Like running onto their land tonight and taking the destroying the Cullen's for good...torch their coffins" The pack prowled around their huge paws churning up the soft earth as they snarled in agreement

"Got a feeling that's what they want…" Embry sighed "For you to look like the one responsible for breaking the Treaty. Somehow I doubt Doctor Cullen knows about Edwards little sortie tonight." Both Jacob and Paul turned towards Embry. He was the thinker of the pack what he had to say could well prove right

"Go on Embry" Jacob began "What else do you think?" Embry nodded and stepped forward he looked thoughtful for a second then said

"What proof do we have that they crossed the Treaty line tonight Jake? We didn't actually _see_ anyone… _talk_ to anyone…Only some of the Cullen's were involved and that didn't include the good Doctor or his wife"

"How can you be sure?" Jared growled he just wanted to run over to the Cullen mansion and set it alight…he had Kim to protect too.

"Because we were at the Cullen line where they crossed onto the Rez tonight" Leah growled loudly "I bet you were following either the pixie and her mate or the large foolish one" She raised her wolfy eyebrows in a human like gesture. Jared growled loudly in response as did Sam and the others. "None of you were following Doctor Cullen, his wife or Blondie am I right?" She added. The pack nodded their huge heads in agreement as Leah knew they would. "Go on Embry" she snarled

Embry huffed a little then "You know what the good doctor is like when it comes to his _Children_ especially Edward. It's our word against theirs and I know who he will believe. This may have been an attempt to kidnap Bella Jake or a trial run test our defences"

Jake narrowed his eyes Embry was right tonight was a big test even Paul had said so but next time it could be for real. He sighed loudly the very place he had felt Bella would be safe was the Rez…but now whether he wanted to or not the time had come to protect Bella permanently

 _He had to mark her there was no alternative…._

000

Bella lay in Rebecca's old bed and try as she might she just couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned as thoughts of Edward and Jacob raced around her mind. Besides it didn't help that the room was unfamiliar and cold. She glanced at the bedside clock it was just after three am. Rearranging her pillows and drawing the duvet up over her head she tried to settle down once more but by three thirty she'd had enough.

Bella pulled on Jakes old sweatshirt and padded towards the door. She quietly opened it and tip toed up the hall way to the bathroom. Billy's loud snoring could be heard through the thin walls. She rolled her eyes amazed that he could sleep after the events so far and that was another thing she knew Edward must have been nearby… that was what had raised the pack alarm and put Jacob into such a spin but what she didn't know was just how close he had come to achieving his goal. As far as Bella was aware the Treaty was still in place and the Cullen's firmly on the _opposite_ side to her.

As she came out of the bathroom Bela noticed Jakes bedroom door was ajar her heart clinched she was missing him so much it actually hurt. Maybe she thought …maybe he won't mind if I just lie down for a while it's not like we are going against Charlies wishes she reasoned with herself jakes not here so technically we won't be sharing the same bed…

As soon as she lay down she knew she's made the right choice. Jacobs soothing scent enveloped her she breathed it in deeply relishing the feeling of security and pack. God she loved him so much but her eyes felt heavy and her thoughts whirled into dreams…

Jacob crept into the small house just as the sun was rising. Man he was dog tired and he needed some shut eye even for just a few hours before Bella woke up. He caught her scent half way up the hall and he knew exactly where she was sleeping…and it was not where her father had asked her either. His wolf immediately roused himself as Jake pushed open his bedroom door…there she laid his mate…

He quickly pushed his cut-offs past his broad thighs stepping over them on his way to the small bed that seemed to take up most of his tiny room. Sliding under the cover he pulled Bella on top of his firm body there simply wasn't any room otherwise…well that was his excuse to himself anyways. He smiled and sighed with relief as she snuggled against him lost in her dreams her little eyelids fluttering.

Jeez he loved her so much he thought and after last night he loved her even more if that was even possible. His hand wandered up under her t shirt and softly stroked the silky skin of her back. She shifted in response a little moan escaping those rose bud lips. Jacob smirked a little and allowed his hand to wander down and stroke her firm peachy ass….Bella moaned again pressing herself against his body…she was starting to wake up just like a certain part of Jacob…

Her eyelids fluttered with the softness of butterfly wings then opened two liquid chocolate pools settled on his face…" Jake…" she softly mumbled.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered in return his hand encircling the firm cheek of her ass…he squeezed it a little causing her eyes to widen even more

"Jacob!" she began in protest but didn't finish as his hot lips captured her own. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as his hands wandered up her back. Bella all too willingly opened her mouth to him and his silky tongue mapped every inch of her mouth.

"Mine "he growled as their mouths parted with a moist smack

"Yours" she whispered a blush on her cheeks. Her small hand smoothed over his firm chest and onto his jaw "Love you…" she added "So much." He smiled that megawatt smile of his before his lips caught hers again and he kissed her breathless.

Bella pulled back to catch a breath as Jacob licked and nipped his way along her jaw towards her neck. She moaned loudly when he nipped the apex of her neck and shoulder that place between her thighs flooding with heat in response. Jake growled appreciatively as her arousal hit him head on.

He looked her in the eyes and tugged her t shirt "Let's get this off shall we?" Bella nodded in reply pushing herself up she pulled the garment over her head revealing her small but perfect breasts. Jacobs grinned as his hands immediately reached out and cupped them his thumbs brushing softly over her already hardened nipples

"Jake…" she groaned throwing her head back as he gently massaged each perfect mound before raising his head and sucked one hardened peach pebble into his mouth. Bella was straddling him now and she pulled at his hair as his tongue and mouth drove her crazy "Jake I've missed you so much" she began

"Ssh…" he whispered as her nipple popped out from between his moist lips "I've missed you too but I'm here now and all yours." he flipped them over in a fast supernatural movement that made Bella gasp she giggled a little as she looked into his huge dark eyes

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black" she whispered "And don't you forget it." he just laughed as his mouth covered hers he loved her too and he was so gonna show her. Bella's thighs instinctively widened as Jacobs's hot body pressed against her she could feel his hard length pressing against her entrance and she tried to shuffle a little so he could slip inside but that wasn't his game plan…for now.

His mouth trailed down and across her chest once again giving her perfect breasts the attention she had been craving, he lightly nipped one causing her to cry out and arch her little body. Another wave of arousal filtered up and Jacob gently placed a finger into her hot centre…jeez she was soaking…his mouth moved on down her soft skin and he licked his way across her navel eagerly lapping the small droplets of sweat that were starting to gather as Bella arched and groaned his name. He slid further down the bed and with his hands sliding under her firm ass he raised her to the right height

"Jake!" she squealed as the first lap of his broad flat tongue hit that very spot between her legs that was crying out for his touch. He growled a little in reply as she squirmed in his hands but he was not letting go. He lowered his head and quickened the pace as lap after lap he drove her into a frenzy as she desperately chased the elusive end…when she suddenly came hard… her hands pulling his hair as she pushed his face against her hot centre.

He grinned broadly as he raised his head to see her lying back her arm across her eyes panting loudly. She peeped at him with one eye he looked so proud of himself she thought his face glistening with her juices. He prowled slowly up the bed towards her oh god what a sight to behold she thought as he flipped them both over

"Satisfied baby?" He asked a grin a on his broad lips she rolled her eyes at him

"Not quite" she laughed and slid down the bed towards her goal. She gasped in wonder as her eyes alighted on her prize it never ceased to amaze her how quick his recovery time was it just wasn't natural but then again she sighed he wasn't natural he was extraordinary. He laughed a little at the look on her face which just made his hard broad length bob up and down temptingly before her eyes. Bella reached out and wrapped her little hand around as much of the throbbing member as she could Jake hissed in response…she knew how much he liked what she was about to do…

Her thumb gently swiped across the top gathering the moisture that collected there and used it to slide her little hand up and down the hardened shaft… Jake moaned again "Jeez Bella!" he cried "Oh yeah!" as her other hand joined the first and together they moved up and down twisting in different directions as they reached the top. His hips began to softly thrust up as she quickened her movements and his breathing grew harsher then she took his hot shaft between her lips and sucked

"Fuuuuuck!" Jacob moaned "Oh fuck Bella!" he reached out and grabbed her long hair as her little head bobbed up and down driving him to ecstasy "I'm gonna come Bella…" he managed to moan but this time she decided she wasn't gonna let go "Oh Jesus H Christ!" Jacob shouted as he exploded in his little mates mouth but she valiantly sucked on driving him into a frenzy his climax so strong. His movements stilled as she raised her head and wiped her mouth grinning at him

"Fuck Bella…" he managed to gasp "That was …that was…" he just didn't have words to describe how he felt he just pulled her up onto his body. Her face was flushed as she gazed into his eyes which were a little lupine the gold edging the iris. She was worried about Billy neither of them were exactly quiet.

"What's wrong Bells?" He murmured against her soft skin

"Billy…" she replied. Jacob laughed

"Its ok he left about twenty minutes ago." He had heard Billy leave with his lupine hearing.

"Oh…" she replied her voice full of relief

"Worried he would hear just how bad a girl you are" Jake smirked down at her. Bella looked indignant

"You should talk Black" she replied "I bet half the Rez heard you come!" her eyes sparkled with mischief and this was the Bella Jacob had so longed to see. He slapped her firm bottom.

"Ow!" she cried poking her tongue out at him "Well it's true you shouted more than me!" she huffed. Jacob spun her around so she was under him

"So it's a completion is it? he growled the Alpha in him rising to the challenge

"If you like…" she countered slowly licking her bottom lip as his eyes avidly followed the movement

"Bet I can make you scream the loudest" he snickered

"Prove it" she said

And he did…twice…

 _ **AN: Thank god Billy went out lol hope that satisfied some of you and not upset anyone either.**_

 _ **Till next time oxox**_


	29. Mark me

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and continuing to read this story. Shout out to my favourite twins your enthusiasm keeps me going! It's been a busy week for me so it's not a lengthy chapter but we need to move this story on and I don't want to leave you hanging a day longer…**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

Chapter 29 – Mark me

Bella giggled as Jacob smothered her body in bubbles the shower they were taking together was lasting much longer than it normally would if they had showered alone…

"Stop that she squealed it tickles!" Jacob just laughed as he ran a hand up and down her leg his mouth trailing after nipping at her soft skin. It was good to hear her laugh he thought and she needed this small respite from the real world they both did. He silently thanked his dad for giving them this precious alone time. He sighed a little as he stood up and began rinsing the shampoo from her long hair. In reality things were a long way from normal and Bella's safety had almost been compromised last night.

His eyes narrowed a little Cullen had gotten too big for his boots and needed taking down a peg or two. Once he had finished in the shower he would get one of the wolves to contact Carlisle Cullen after all they had the photo's Edward had foolishly shared to taunt him... The head leech needed to know what his precious son had done last night and which family members had assisted. Maybe once he had seen the snaps he would believe. He took in a deep breath and blew it out loudly making little chill bumps rise all over Bella's bare shoulder in response. Despite the evidence Jacob knew deep down he was going to have to threaten Carlisle with ending the treaty before he would take his sparkly son in hand…

"There…" he announced spinning Bella round to face him "All done". She looked up at him with trusting eyes and for a moment his heart clenched. What he was going to suggest to her later would cause her pain…even put her very life in danger but it had to be done …he just had to break it to her as gently as he could.

Bella reached up and lightly stroked his jaw it was still stubbly as he had yet to shave but something was eating at Jacob…she knew him too well.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked her big brown eyes wide with concern

"Nothing." He immediately answered and a little too quickly for her liking. He passed her a large towel and gently lifted her out of the bath

"Well I think something is wrong Jacob" she replied "And if you want breakfast you'd better tell me" she stood on tip toe and kissed him "Mmmm" she murmured "Why is it you taste so scrumptious? Jake smiled a little. He kissed her back then deepened the kiss as Bella moaned loudly

"So do you…" he panted a little as he broke the kiss "Must be wolfy magic" he winked at her then his face grew serious he knew he couldn't keep anything from her…never could. He sighed then said "There is something important we need to talk about Bells…"

"Edward?" she asked as she wrapped the large towel tightly round her small body then using a corner she began to wipe away the few droplets of water that hadn't evaporated with his supernatural heat from his magnificent pecs. Her eyes caught his again

"It's sort of to do with him…" Jacob nodded "But more to do with my wolf and your safety." Before she could ask another question he bustled her out of the bathroom "Go and get dried whilst I shave then we can talk some more" She eyed him warily then

"Hmmm" Bella replied "Don't think you can distract me Black…" Her eyes narrowed "Now you've started to talk I need to know the rest…"

"Go!" He practically Alpha ordered her and Bella just adored an assertive Jacob. She blew him a kiss over her shoulder and he growled in response as a wave of arousal hit him and the wolf head on but he stood his ground arms folded across his broad chest the Alpha in him refusing to budge.

"Ok ok I'm going!" she huffed as gathering the towel she headed for Rebecca and Rachel's room.

Jacob wiped the steam from the small mirror over the sink. Two sad dark eyes looked back at him. He'd made the decision to mark her last night now it was just a matter of where and when…

"Soon" The wolf growled impatiently "She needs to be marked as ours." Jake could do nothing but agree with the ancient spirit the longer he put this off the more danger it put Bella in. He turned on the faucet and filled the little sink with hot water lifting his razor he began to shave…tomorrow he decided I'll do it tomorrow but first he needed to check in with Old Quil he could do with the old man's advice …what to do what to prepare.

The razor dropped from his hands into the sink with a splash as realisation sank in …what if he couldn't control the wolf…what if the bite killed her? The thought of all those imprints who had died until marking was banned came back to haunt him "Fuck" he cursed loudly he'd just found Bella and now what he was planning to do could possibly take her away from him for ever.

"Jacob Black!" Her voice carried down the hallway from the small kitchen where she was cooking "What are you doing in there admiring yourself in the mirror?"

I wish that's all I was doing Jacob thought in response "Just shaving Bells I'll be out in two sec's" he replied as he rinsed the last of the shaving cream off his face and watched the dirty water gurgle away down the sink. As the last bubble disappeared Jake straightened himself up "You're an Alpha wolf" He told his reflection "Descended directly from Taha Aki himself you _won't_ fail her ever" he dried his face on a towel and headed to his room to get dressed.

Having ate the last of the bacon Jacob looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of his mate who sat cup of coffee in hand watching him.

"What?" He asked shuffling around on his seat looking for all the world like an eight year old caught stealing cookie's

"You" Bella replied a soft smile on her lips "You're so funny when you've got something on your mind and not willing to share" She put her cup back down upon the table and stood, moving round to where he sat she crawled onto his lap and kissed him. Jacob sighed deeply as their lips parted with a moist smack of satisfaction. He wished moments like this would last forever but reality was about to kick in.

"Come on…" Bella began "Spill Jake you know it will only get worse you were never good at keeping secrets from me even big tribal secrets" She rolled her eyes at him as a small growl rumbled in his chest. Jacob pulled her close and inhaled her scent from her soft hair. She was right of course but still…

"I love you Bella…" he began "You are my world you know that." He looked deep into her eyes seeing only love reflected there "But there is a big decision we both need to make…"

"Cullen?" She replied

"He's part of it…" he hesitated "Maybe the reason for it but …" he looked away for a few moments gathering himself to tell her

"How close was he last night?" Bella suddenly asked catching Jake off guard he looked at her startled for a fraction of a second before the Alpha mask slipped back into place. She frowned a little in response "The truth now Black" she added. Jacob closed his eyes then rolled his lips

"He crossed the treaty line and was a few hundred yards from this house." Jacob watched the look of horror fleetingly pass across her face as she took a sharp breath. She wasn't expecting that… maybe crossed the treaty line to test the wolves but never did she imagine in her wildest dreams he would try to come to the Black family home. Seeing her reaction Jacob cuddled her close

"He would never have made it into the house Bella" he whispered in her ear "Embry and Leah would have taken him down and I would have torched him you know that"

"Was…was he alone?" Bella asked hoping he was…

"Nope" Jacob answered as her heart dropped into her stomach. "You know we can identify each of the Cullen's by scent." He looked into her eyes "Three other Cullen's were with him" She closed her eyes briefly before finding his again

"Who?" she barely whispered knowing in her heart exactly who it would be

"The pixie, her mate and the big one" he replied. The latter surprised her if she were honest with herself…

"Emmett" she sighed "He was alone?"

"Yes" Jacob began "His mate did not cross"

"I'm not surprised" A small smile appeared on her lips "Rosalie never liked me before and she certainly wouldn't help Edward to bring me into the Cullen family."

"Good" Jacob whispered nibbling at her ear "Because if I catch any of them on Quileute land again I'll tear them apart and burn them all to ash" Bella shivered in response as he nipped the side of her neck but her brain was busy whirring…

"Are you going to tell Carlisle?" she asked

"Yes" Jacob replied "Hopefully this afternoon. He needs to know that technically the treaty has been broken." He tucked a curl of hair behind her ear and their eyes locked together once more.

"Was that what you wanted to share?" she asked as his lips caught hers nipping at her bottom lip

"No…" he mumbled then deepened the kiss as Bella moaned deeply into his mouth. Her hands crept up to rest on either side of his face pulling him closer as their tongues entwined. Jake gently placed his own hands over hers and pulled away slowly not wanting to end the kiss but

"Bella we need to talk about…" he paused for a moment "Cullen has a supernatural hold on you and we need to stop him using it." Bella nodded it was her greatest fear to meet Edward again and be unable to deny him. Jake rolled his lips slightly as he held her hands in his own "We need to use something stronger, even stronger than imprinting, we need the kind of magic only the spirit wolf can bestow upon you" Her eyes widened in response

"Marking…" they both said in unison then looked surprised at each other

"You know about marking?" Jacob began shaking his head a little his small mate never ceased to amaze him

"Old Quil…" Bella replied "When we were looking for something in the old manuscripts to break the imprints" she lowered her eyelashes rather coyly as a blush crept onto her cheeks "Your Imprint in particular" she added a small smile as Jacob looked at her in astonishment

"How much do you know?" he quietly asked but he already knew the answer. This had the hallmarks of old Quil all over it…he had prepared the way for the inevitable.

"I know it is powerful magic Jacob" she sighed "But it's not without danger." Her eyes caught his and she could see the pain on his handsome face "You have to mark me Jake…" She hesitated for a moment then whispered "I want _you_ to _mark_ me…" her eyes earnest.

As if hit by an electrical current Jacob's large body twitched beneath her in response to her request. Bella watched holding her breath as his eyes widened the edge of the iris turning gold…the wolf was near. She swallowed hard…the request she had just made obviously meant a lot more to his wolf she thought this needed handling with care.

He softly whined as her eyes searched his looking for the Jacob she knew. Taking a deep breath Bella asked "Is this what it's all about Jake …what's eating you alive?" Her small hand slowly rubbed the side of his strong jaw back and forth in a lupine gesture he clearly enjoyed

He nodded a little then closed his eyes leaning into her touch. Bella wasn't sure what to do next as a low rumble emanated from his broad chest … "Old Quil told me that you would need to mark me once you accepted me as your mate." She added the low rumble faltered for a second and Bella pulled the edge of her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled "He hoped to smash the imprint you had with Jessica" The rumble stopped and Jacob tipped his head from side to side in that lupine way they all displayed when the wolf was near…

Bella began to fiddle with the edge of her t shirt when a large hand covered her own, his heat seeping into her skin. When she looked up into his eyes they were deep brown. The man was once more in control….

"Then you also know the possible consequences of such an act?" He asked his eyes were serious, as they looked into hers. Bella nodded. He frowned at her. "I can't do that to you…" Jacob began inwardly pushing the beast back down as it struggled clawing and howling. "I won't do something so…so barbaric…" he hesitated then looking away from her. "What if I hurt you real bad Bells…maybe even…" he couldn't bring himself to utter the words

"No if's and but's …It won't happen…" She sounded so adamant as she pulled his face back round to hers. " _You_ are descended from Taha Aki himself Jake if anybody can successfully mark a mate it's you!" The wolf somersaulted with joy at her words and Jake closed his eyes as his heart swelled with pride at her courage and faith. But above all Bella loved him so much that she trusted her very life to him. He opened his eyes and stared into her own deep bottomless pools of love. She placed a hand over his heart

"This is what matters" she told him "What you feel in here will guide you, guide us both. You are my soul mate Jacob Black and I will never stop loving you whatever happens" He placed his own hand over hers and lifted it to his lips gently placing a kiss on each fingertip. The great Spirits had truly blessed him the day they created her she was indeed a gift…

"Mine" he growled as the wolf howled in delight "Forever…" he whispered

"Forever yours" she sighed in return. He softly smiled before he rose from his chair and taking Bella with him stalked back up the hallway to bed.

000

Charlie sat opposite Billy at Sue's kitchen table. They had picked Billy up from Old Quil's on the way back from the clinic with Seth and now having eaten a late brunch Charlie sat coffee in hand contentedly watching Sue bustle around her kitchen. He felt full and strangely at peace and that hadn't happened in a long time…hell not since Renee left he thought to himself.

Billy watched Charlie as he followed Sue around the kitchen with his eyes. He smiled to himself. He knew a man who was smitten when he saw one and it was plain obvious that Charlie was smitten with Sue Clearwater. He sipped his coffee to disguise the smile on his lips because unless he was mistaken, from the little smiles Sue had been giving Charlie the feeling was mutual.

He glanced at the clock he sure hoped Jacob and Bella had put the time alone together to good use and discussed a few things…marking …being amongst them. Old Quil had agreed with him that given the Cullen's incursion onto tribal land last night the need for Jake to mark Bella was becoming critical. His eyes slipped back to Charlie who thankfully was still oblivious to the fact that if his old friend was seated opposite him then Bella and Jacob were alone in the house and seeing he had picked him up from Old Quil's they had been alone for some time too. Sooner or later Chief Swan would remember and when he did Billy just hoped that they wouldn't find their offspring in a compromising position.

Seth tucked away the last of the bacon and sat back feeling satisfied he was glad to be home. He glanced at Charlie and smiled again it felt good that Charlie Swan was in the know at last Seth hated all the lies and deceit surrounding the pack now he could relax around the Chief.

As Sue stepped outside to hand out some washing Charlie snapped out of his love induced coma and looked at his old friend and Sue's young son who both sat watching him. Seth had a huge grin on his lips as it dawned on him exactly how much Chief Swan admired his Mom.

"What? Charlie asked like a petulant teenager

"Nothing…" Billy laughed swirling the remains of his coffee cup around before swallowing the lot in one go. Charlie's eyes snapped back to Seth whose own smile fell off his lips as Chief Swans eyes narrowed

"I've got some homework to finish" he began it was then Charlie Swan remembered as his eyes snapped back to Billy. His old friend sighed times up Jake he thought

"Where's Jacob?" Charlie began

"Back at the house" Billy answered

"Bella…?" Charlie winced

"With him?" Billy replied. He mentally counted to ten …got to four actually when…

"Right!" said Charlie rising from his chair "Better get you back then." Billy wanted to laugh but knew that would just infuriate Charlie all the more. Sue chose that moment to come back in from the yard just as Charlie was grabbing his jacket and keys

"You going now Charlie?" she asked looking a tad disappointed "I was sort of hoping you'd be able to stick around a bit you know…it…it being your day off and all…" she stuttered a little.

"Charlie needs to give me a lift back home…" Billy began he could see the torn but determined look on his friends face. He wants to see Bella and check she's not in bed with Jacob he thought to himself. Honestly the man needed to give himself a break that vein in his fore head will burst if he doesn't calm down. He took a deep breath "I've taken up enough of your time already Sue but thanks for the brunch and I'm pleased to see young Seth looking well"

Seth beamed a huge smile at his Chief he was glad too. The clinic with all that antiseptic was no place for a wolf with a keen sense of smell to be. He stood up and started to gather up the dirty dishes

Charlie blustered a little at Billy's words his moustache bristled. Part of him wanted to stay with Sue but the father in him wanted to protect his _innocent_ daughter from an overgrown over sexed teenager, a teenager that morphed into a hulking great wolf. With that final thought Charlie thanked Sue and headed out the door

"Thanks for brunch Sue…" he called as she nodded looking a little sad. Then he hesitated as Billy rolled his chair through the doorway "Can I take you to dinner tonight?" He looked at her with a hopeful glint in his eye

"Sure Charlie I'd like that" Sue replied and just like that Charlie got himself a date the first in well he really didn't care to remember it had been so damn long…

000

Jake heard the cruiser approach but he and Bella were already fully dressed and tidying the small kitchen.

"Charlie approaching!" he laughed as Bella blushed in response biting her bottom lip. "Why Bells…" he mocked "You look so guilty what have you been doing?" She slapped his huge arm…

"Dork!" She huffed as he pulled her close and kissed her quick upon her soft lips

"I know what you have been doing all morning naughty girl." he whispered in her ear his hot breath sent shivers down her spine in response "And I want to be naughty again right now" Bella swallowed hard thank god her father was about to walk through the front door she thought. She really wanted Jacob too but to be honest she needed a rest or walking herself might not actually be an option. She blushed an even deeper shade of red at the thought Jake certainly set a pace when he made love…and she was starting to feel a little sore her limbs ached like she had run a marathon.

Jake chuckled as he watched her run to the door he just loved the effect he had on her. He sighed a little as he heard his father's chair being pushed up the ramp, alone time with Bella was well and truly over for the time being it would seem.

Charlie swung open the door and peered in like he expected to see something he really didn't want to… then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them both standing there … _fully clothed._

"Dad!" Bella yelled pleased to see him "Have you eaten?" Not everyone's first thought when greeting their father but Bella was a nurturer by nature and it was her way of showing love.

"Yeah" Charlie replied pushing his hair back from over his eyes. Damn he needed to go get a cut and soon. He eyed Jacob as he replied "Sue made brunch for Billy and I" That boy is looking pleased with himself Charlie thought "Seth's home" he added as his eyes caught Jacobs. Yep the boy looked satisfied he thought then swallowed hard _satisfied_ with what and by whom. Jacob just smiled that megawatt smile of his as he watched the myriad of thoughts and feelings pass across Charlie's face which just wound him up more.

"It was good food as always Sue is a great cook" Billy began seeing the tension rising in Charlie. He glanced a little worriedly at his son but Jacob seemed to be enjoying the moment…for now. He breathed in a deep breath this was Bella's doing she calmed both the man and the wolf he was right to leave them alone. If this had been a few days ago, well Jake would have responded to Charlie in a much more aggressive manner. Somehow they had to figure out a way for Bella to move in with Jake permanently and without Charlie having a melt down.

"Watcha say we grab ourselves a couple of cold cans Charlie" Billy began "See if we can find a game on t v" Charlie's face lit up in response

"Sure Billy" he answered "Sounds good" He turned towards Jacob who was leaning against a kitchen cabinet his fingers itching to grab Bella but resisting the temptation as he and the wolf watched her open the fridge door.

 _Fuck_ Jake thought to himself as she bent down in front of him that sweet ass in the air, the wolf whined and pulled at the leash of his restraint. The sight of her bent over and ready sent a message straight to a part of him he couldn't control and throbbed in response. Jeez how the wolf wanted to take their little mate from behind...hear her moan as they filled her tight…a growl escaped his lips before he could silence it and his hulking mass pushed off the cabinet towards Bella.

She stood up and turned to face him almost laughing at the salacious look on his face then remembered they were not alone. Her head turned towards Charlie who was watching Jacob his eyes narrowed and the pulse on his forehead throbbing the air was thick with sexual tension… Quick as a flash she handed her father the cold beers and bustled him and Billy off into the lounge promising to find some snacks. Billy smiled at her and winked which just made her blush even harder in response…

Jacob took a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling and rubbed a large hand across his face, grateful for the interruption to pull the wolf back under control. Now he had decided to mark her and the fact Bella had asked him herself, the wolf was desperate to get to his mate and he would not tolerate anyone who got in the way…and that included Charlie. Wolves by nature were possessive jealous creatures.

 _Jacob the man was no different_ …he was at the mercy of wolf instincts where his mate was concerned. If it was bad now what the fuck was it gonna be like once he marked her?

He closed his eyes and blew the air out between clenched teeth taking the opportunity to rearrange a hot bulging part of himself that strained uncomfortably against his cut offs. There was nothing he could do he decided other than face Charlie head on. The time spent with Bella that morning had relaxed him but both the wolf and his Alpha side would eventually run out of patience with Chief Swan. He was distracted from his thoughts as a red faced Bella came back to where he was standing. Her scent wafted over him and he greedily breathed it in.

"Honestly Jacob…" she began "You almost gave Charlie a heart attack back there its ok when were alone but…" he was just about to grab her for another kiss when Charlie re appeared in the doorway. Jake took that as his sign to be off he needed to check in with the pack and Old Quil anyways. Nodding at Charlie he gently kissed the top of Bella's head his deep brown eyes holding Charlie's gaze

"Pack business" he began as Bella looked up at him "I'll be back later" He patted her rear possessively and with one last wink at a red faced Charlie he left.

000

Carlisle Cullen was not expecting to receive a call from the number that now flashed on his cell. He sighed a little as he pressed call connect this was bound to be bad news…only bad news would get him a call from the La Push wolf pack.

"Dr Cullen" He began in his well-practiced professional manner" How may I assist?"

"Maybe leaving Washington State and taking your family with you would be a start" Jacobs deep Alpha voice rumbled down the cell

"Why would I want to do that young Alpha we have done nothing to anyone, we live a peaceful life and may I remind you that the Treaty between us still stands" Carlisle's voice sounded smug as he answered Jake.

"Yeah well technically…" Jacob chuffed "Your boy Edward broke the Treaty last night by coming onto Tribal land." Carlisle took in sharp breath he really didn't need

"Are you sure?" he retorted in a voice that clearly stated he thought Jake was mistaken. "There's no reason why Edward would do such a thing he knows how important the Treaty is to this family"

"Maybe so" Jacob growled "But his obsession with Bella Swan outweighs such a small thing in his books"

"You must be mistaken" Carlisle continued "Are you sure he didn't just wander over onto your side?"

"If you mean wandering up to my house as being on our side as you put it…" Jacob ground out ""Then yes he did"

How do I know this is the truth?" Carlisle began his mind whirring knowing deep down Edward was capable of being so stupid…especially over Bella but he was stalling for time…

"Why don't you ask some of his siblings?" Jake retorted "He wasn't alone…" Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed "Plus" Jacob added "We have proof that he's done this before"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle snapped "He's done this before…"

"I've got photos good doctor, photos of Bella on the Rez and Edward sent them to me to taunt us." Jacob growled. Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed this was bad news…

"We need to meet Jacob Black" he spoke quietly with no emotion "Same place as always?

Agreed Jacob replied then ended the call

 _ **AN: Now it's settled. Jake made his mind up and Bella by asking to be marked sealed the deal.**_

 _ **Till next time friends…xoxox**_


	30. Photo's

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and continuing to read this story. Please continue to share your views and ideas it really helps me to write!**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 30 – Photo's**

As the line went dead Carlisle sighed deeply. What had Edward done he thought everything he had worked for could be gone and for what an obsession with a human? He put the cell down as Esme opened the door to his study he turned to face her the love of his life or maybe that should be existence he smiled to himself as she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You look sad Carlisle" she murmured "What has happened?" he drew her close and smoothed her caramel coloured curls back from her brow. How he loved her silky hair its colour its texture, he kissed her tenderly...how he loved _her_ she was the best thing he had ever done. Esme's eyes caught his

"Tell me husband whatever it is it can't be something you can't fix" She looked up at him with trusting eyes and her hand cupped his face. In her world there was nothing Carlisle couldn't do…couldn't put right. He was everything to her Sire, lover …friend. Carlisle turned and placed a kiss on her hand even after all these years he still desired her like the first day he found her always would too.

"I've just spoken to the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack" he began. Her brow wrinkled a little in response. The wolf pack frightened her and rightly so they were the stuff of nightmares if only vampires could dream. Her hand dropped lightly to her side as she turned away running a finger along Carlisle's polished cherry wood desk

"You called him why?" Esme asked her finger stilled as she turned to look at him

"No _he_ called me" Carlisle sighed. Esme looked startled for a moment. The Alpha never rang that was a bad omen. Carlisle caught Esme's eyes with his own.

"Seems like our youngest son decided to go walk about last night …on tribal land". Esme's hand shot to her mouth she was both shocked by Edwards's choice to cross the treaty line but also at what would have happened to him had the wolves caught up. Carlisle reached out and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Why would he do that?" Esme whispered "Put his life at risk?"

"Because he's a fool…" Carlisle replied "A fool who thinks he's in love"

"Bella…" Esme sighed long and loud "He went for Bella didn't he?"

"Who else..?" Carlisle hissed he was angry with his selfish son "His unhealthy obsession with her appears to have no limits." Esme's golden eyes looked deep into his own. "I'm beginning to wonder if we should ever have come back here, listened to Alice and her visions." He added looking worried for a moment he never doubted his daughter's gift but lately…

"None of this is your fault Carlisle you can't watch him twenty four seven he's not a child" she sighed as a wry smile appeared on Carlisle's lips a child was exactly what Edward was and a spoilt one at that. "Maybe if you talk to him, remind him of why we came back?" Esme added but Carlisle shook his head.

"He won't listen besides we came back _because_ of Bella and the threat to her life from Victoria." He paused because he was beginning to think that maybe just maybe all of that had been nothing but a ruse to get the family to return to Forks. "Once we have disposed of Victoria …" He continued "We can leave again and Bella can live out her life human after all that is what Alice has predicted. "But…" He sighed as he centred himself "What else should I expect but trouble, all of this is because of me and my arrogance. I should never have encouraged Edward to try to start a relationship with a human. We brought her into our world Esme exposed her to dangers she should never have known about." He closed his eyes "And now I fear it's too late we have opened the lid to Pandora's Box and there is no going back."

He turned his back to his wife as he gazed out across the lush green of the sweeping lawns that led to the fast flowing river at the bottom of the garden. It was peaceful here but it was fast becoming apparent that for them that chance of peace had passed. They could not stay or return at least until the current generation was dead and gone.

"You did what you thought was best" Esme replied as she pressed herself into his back her head resting on his shoulder. "You always try to do what's best for all of us"

"Do I?" Carlisle rounded on her catching her small wrists in each hand. "Or is it what's best for me and my own obsession with trying to make this family more human?" He had a faraway look in his golden eyes "Maybe Aro was right after all that what we are cannot be changed… sooner or later instinct kicks in and we revert to type"

"Never!" Esme cried with passion "You are the most human man I have ever met Carlisle Cullen full of compassion and love" He drew her close and kissed her hard

"You are the reason I live" he breathed "My life" They kissed again before pulling apart.

"Try to talk to Edward please?" Esme begged straightening his shirt and pushing his hair back from his eyes. "He always listens to you Carlisle." He sighed at her words resting his forehead against hers

"You know what happened last time we tried to take him in hand he upped and left going on a human blood drinking orgy" Esme winced a little at his words, she didn't like to be reminded of that little indiscretion as she referred to it.

"But he did try to choose his victims" Esme countered she loved Edward dearly he was after all her first son.

"A human life is life whoever and whatever they may have done. He had no right to be judge jury and executioner." Esme sighed then said

"But he came back to us Carlisle and he no longer feeds on humans; that is some success surely?" Carlisle nodded a little but

"The problem is…" he begun "I think he was too young to turn at seventeen maybe I should have waited until you came along, waited for an adult"

"You were all alone Carlisle besides his mother begged you to save his life." she replied

"But I didn't save his life Esme I condemned him like I condemned you all to this…" he hesitated as he waved a hand around. "So called existence." He pushed back his hair that had flopped across one eye again with his hand. The thought of how he changed all of his family without consent was with him more and more these days accompanied by a growing sense of self- loathing.

"I have never had nor will I ever have any regrets about what you did for me Carlisle." Esme whispered as she grabbed his hands raising them to her lips "Sure I would have loved to have had more babies but that wasn't to be. What you gave me was the chance to be loved and needed and I shall be forever grateful." He kissed her deeply in response. Esme had a pure heart even if it beat no more. He was just so very glad he had found her that day in the morgue she was the reason he was still fighting on rather than trying to find ways to end his "life".

Just at that precise moment music from the piano in the lounge floated through the house announcing the fact Edward had returned home. The piece he had chosen to play was full of melancholy as always…even more so these days. Carlisle caught Esme's eyes with his own as he stepped back with a determined look upon his face.

"We'd better gather the family" he announced "We have a meeting to attend."

000

In the large airy bedroom that he shared with Alice, Jasper also stood looking out across the back lawn that stretched all the way down to the fast flowing river. He had with vampire hearing been listening to the rapid whispered conversation between Carlisle and Esme.

 _Unfortunately his gift meant he had a front row seat to their feelings too._

He closed his eyes and sighed. In his opinion not only was Edward too young in age to be turned he was also very immature… still tied to his mother's apron strings by all accounts when Carlisle found them dying in hospital. His mind drifted back to that fateful night he had met Maria. He too had been young when turned but the civil war had made him grow up fast. It was whilst working with Maria's vampire army of new-born's that Jasper realised that anyone turned below the age of eighteen was virtually useless to them…and some days that's exactly how he saw Edward…rich and _useless_ and today was one of them…

The beautiful music Edward had been playing downstairs was reaching a crescendo but it did nothing for Jasper…never had. The spoiled son of a bitch always played music laden with doom and gloom and to be honest it grated on his fucking nerves every single time the jack ass sat down and played.

 _Today was no exception_ …he cringed again as the last shrill top note was hit and knew it was only a matter of time before he started to play that bloody tune…the one he detested most of all…

 _Her lullaby_ …Like she was some sort of fucking baby he chuckled to himself…

Sure enough the piano started again….

Wouldn't he ever give it a goddam fucking rest? Jasper thought the boy lived in a permanent cloud of despair and self-gratification. His lips curled back in disgust as Edwards black mood spilled over Jasper and magnified by his gift it weighed down on him as if he carried the woes of the world…

He hissed long and low trying to block the tirade of gloom and fucking music as he turned from the window and stalked across the room avoiding the discarded pairs of designer shoes that Alice had scattered around the room. Come to think of it where the fuck was Alice? She said she was just popping out but that was hours ago. Jasper narrowed his eyes. It seemed to him like he spent far too much time on his own these days his little wife always busy with fucking Edward and his obsession...aka one Bella Swan.

That small human he was convinced would be the demise of them all. How he wished his family had listened to him after Edward saved Bella's life in the school car park. He would have disposed of the problem that very night…and she wouldn't have suffered either he would have given her that at least.

But now…? He really wasn't sure how it would all end only a foreboding that it wouldn't end well and he certainly didn't need Alice or her gift to tell him that…

000

Jacob knocked on old Quils door "Come" the old guy shouted and sat back looking delighted when his eyes settled on Jake as he entered the room.

"So Young Alpha" he began "What brings you here?" He scanned Jacobs face and the way the young man stood…proud, strong but with sad eyes. He knew from his conversation with Billy it would be about one thing…Bella Swan…and marking.

"Bella…" Jacob breathed her name like a sigh confirming the old man's thoughts "I've decided to mark her tomorrow night" Old Quil quietly nodded waiting for more as Jake shuffled from foot to foot. The old man motioned for him to take a seat.

"Marking" Jacob began looking pensive "I mean… I know I have to bite her but as a human…a wolf? I really don't know" he shook his head and rolled his lips a little in frustration the Alpha in him not wanting to ask for help where his mate was concerned.

"Jacob… the wolf will show you the way _trust_ him." Old Quil replied "Marking is a very lupine thing to do he needs to be in charge when you do it" Jacob swallowed hard his Adam's apple bobbing that was the very thing he was worried about… handing over the reins to the wolf. He knew the wolf wanted Bella badly, wanted her to wear his mark and since she had asked to be marked the beast had pulled at his leash to bite her every time they made love. Jake took a deep breath as the wolf stirred from his slumber in the depths of his soul…

"Yeah but how do I prepare Bella?… I mean it's gonna hurt like fu...".he stuttered remembering this was a respected senior Elder not a member of his pack. Old Quil rolled his eyes at the young man before him but this was a delicate subject and he understood the young Alphas concerns for his mates comfort.

"From what I have read…" Old Quil began "The wolf marks his mate during well…" he left the rest unsaid thinking Jacob would understand but Jake was too hung up on the thought of Bella suffering to have noticed he looked at the old guy a quizzical expression upon his face

"During what?" he asked. The wolf sat up and waited with rapt attention as Old Quil sighed in frustration

"You make love to her Jacob and when um well…" the old man closed his eyes it was easier talking to Billy about this stuff not a young virile Alpha whom he'd known since the day he was born but he ploughed on

"At the point of her peak enjoyment you bite" Jake sat back in his chair with a huff. If he understood him Bella needed to be bitten at the point of her climax. He thought about it for a few moments then looked a little horrified

"You say the wolf needs to be in charge?" He began his left knee jiggling with tension. Old Quil nodded as the wolf began to chant excitedly in Jakes mind _fuck, bite, fuck_ _bite. "_ Please don't tell me she has to …you know…do _that_ with me in my wolf form?" Jacob asked a worried frown on his brow. Old Quil laughed long and hard easing the tension in the air a little

"The Quileute are not known for being kinky" he replied "But you will have to…" he paused "Take her like the wolf takes the bitch" His eyes sought Jakes "From behind that is the prescribed way." Jacob said nothing as he contemplated what the old man had said

"There is no other way?" He checked to be sure. Old Quil silently shook his head. Jacob swallowed hard what he was about to ask he wished he really didn't have to but. "What if it goes wrong …what if she dies?"

"She won't" The old man shook his head he seemed adamant in his belief

"But what if it does go wrong?" Jacob pressed for an answer deep down he was worried really worried

"The Great Spirits will protect her Jacob you forget they made her especially for you" Old Quil nodded at Jake to emphasise his point "And if they made her for you to bear your children then why would they take her away again so soon?" Jacob nodded in agreement but underneath he wasn't as sure as the old guy sitting in front of him. Things between Bella and himself had never run smoothly

"If she needs anything I will come to her." he looked at Jacob his dark eyes boring into his "Whatever the time or day I will come" Jacob nodded and got up to leave

"May the Great Spirits protect you both" Old Quil murmured then held out a medicine pouch attached to a long leather thong "For Bella" he added as Jacob took it "Put it around her neck when the marking is complete it will protect her" Jake nodded again then thanking the old guy left.

Old Quil sat back in his chair and sipped his tea he had done all he could now there was nothing to be done but wait and pray…

000

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust as her new designer heels sank in the soft loam of the forest. Emmett squeezed her hand

"Told you not to wear them sweetie" he laughed a little but placed a comforting kiss upon her cheek making her smile just a little in response

"They will be here soon" Carlisle began "It's almost three o'clock." He wrapped his arm around Esme who stood trembling slightly beside him. It was only her love for him that had brought her to this meeting with wolves as they terrified her. She looked up into his golden eyes as he mouthed _thank you_ knowing how much it took for her to stand by his side.

Ever the soldier Jasper scanned the tree line on the Quileute side of the treaty line, he sniffed the air something was coming he could feel it. He reached out for his wife's hand but she chose that same moment to flit to Edward's side. Jasper withdrew his empty hand his eyes snapping to where the supposed brother and sister now stood deep in conversation.

He hated this pretence of being brothers and sisters one big happy family when they were probably the world's most dysfunctional. He smiled to himself. He was supposed to be Rosalie's twin for fuck sake and the woman was built like an Amazon compared to his slender figure. It was just so obvious that no way on fucking earth were any of them related he just didn't know why humans were so accepting of such a blatant lie but somehow against the odds they got away with it.

His eyes snapped to Edward as a wave of pity hit him. Of course the fucker was reading his mind again and a small smile slipped onto Edwards lips in acknowledgement before he launched into his woe is me act…

"Did Black say he would bring Bella Carlisle?" Edward began "I can't bear to think of her in such danger with unpredictable monsters such as were wolves" His father turned his narrowed eyes to his son

"After your performance last night I doubt the Alpha will let her within a mile of you" He hissed "It's because of you Edward and your antics that we are here!"

"I know she is in danger" Alice began "Believe me Carlisle Bella should be taken away from those dogs for her own safety."

"That's not what you said the other night Alice." Carlisle spat back "You told us that we needed to return to Forks to save Bella from Victoria there was no mention of wolves" Alice glared in response before realising she needed to tread carefully with the vampire she called father. Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He flooded Alice and the others around them with calm. But he thought Carlisle had a point about Alice and her visions it certainly struck a chord with his own thoughts.

"You doubt Alice's visions Carlisle?" Edward asked in that oily voice of his eyes flickering for a millisecond to Jasper. He had managed to challenge Carlisle and Jasper at the same time.

"No" Carlisle replied "But we all know her visions are subjective…things change…plans change…people change"

"They're here" Jasper snarled effectively ending the conversation between Carlisle and Edward who now stood looking out to the forest with a smug expression on his face that Jasper would like to personally knock off for him. Edwards's eyes slithered to Jasper he'd heard every word of course. Yeah come on mother fucker Jasper thought whilst maintaining a smile for his wife…You may be able to read minds but only one of us survived the vampire wars of the deep South and you my friend are gonna find out exactly why.

A long deep howl filled the afternoon air and a large russet wolf broke through the undergrowth standing directly opposite the coven of vampires. It drew back its lips and bared long sharp teeth as it surveyed each and every one of them with bright yellow eyes.

A small whimper escaped Esme's pretty mouth and Carlisle squeezed her hand a little tighter murmuring his love as another howl broke out in the distance and two more wolves made their entrance walking up to stand either side of their Alpha

Emmett whistled long and loud at the sight before him "Well I'll be darned will you look at that!" he gasped "They're huge! I swear they've grown since we last saw them" He was right too. All three wolves were larger than average wolves more like overgrown ponies and Jacob well he was down-right enormous. Carlisle threw Emmett a withering look before stepping forward arms outstretched hands splayed trying to not startle the wolves…

"Thank you for meeting us here" he began. The russet wolfs ears twitched in response and a low growl built in his chest. It was he that called the meeting not Dr Death "I think there has been a misunderstanding" Carlisle continued looking towards Edward who stood silent and passive next to Alice but his eyes were myopically focused on Jacob

Don't even think about it mother fucker Jake thought knowing full well Sparkly ass could hear his every thought. He showed him his sharp canines and clawed at the ground with his huge paws. Edward looked startled for a moment before regaining his composure…yeah thought Jacob remember I'm made to destroy leeches just like you…

"So I'm hoping…" Carlisle droned on unaware of the silent war waging between Jake and his son. "That we can reach a compromise and it was all nothing but a misunderstanding"

Jacobs's eyes snapped back to Carlisle when he suddenly turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. Carlisle's mouth snapped shut in response his face frozen with disappointment when Jake reappeared in human form zipping up the fly of his cut-offs. The good doctor breathed a huge sigh of relief

"Thank you" he began as Jacob got closer. He reached out offering his hand to shake when the large black wolf snarling loudly paced up beside his Alpha. Sam was in no mood to take chances. Carlisle smiled all be it a little nervously but chose not to offer his hand again which was a good move because Jacob had no intention of shaking it.

"We came as you asked" Carlisle began as Jacob reached into his back pocket for something "And about last night we…" He didn't finish his sentence as Jake held out Bella's cell. Carlisle looked from the Jacob to the cell and back again his eyes searching the young man's face for clues…there weren't any

"The evidence" Jacob began "Take a look Dr Cullen." Carlisle took the phone and looked there before him were pictures of Bella…at home…at school…at work everywhere. Damn Edward and his stupidity he thought. His eyes drifted to Jacobs but there was nothing reflected but darkness…

"Keep scrolling" Jacob ordered and Carlisle obeyed more pictures of Bella appeared …in her truck…on the beach by the Rez shop. He shut the cell down and handed it back "Well" said Jacob "What do you have to say about that?"

"I'd say these are pictures taken by a young man in love with his girlfriend nothing more" Carlisle replied. A small tremor rolled down Jakes arms but he steadied himself

"Those pictures were taken recently and not when they were together" Jacob snapped back "But the pictures of Bella on the Rez they prove Edward broke the treaty and came onto Tribal land just like he did last night." His angry eyes flickered to Edward who stood with a slight crooked smile on his lips.

"How do you know it was Edward that took all these photos?" Carlisle challenged

"Because he sent them from his phone." Jacob bit back

"Doesn't prove Edward actually took them though does it?" Carlisle smiled a little "He may have got them from other friends at school."

"He never had any other friends" Jake almost growled "And I doubt anyone would have shared with him anyways. But it still doesn't answer the fact that someone was on tribal land to take photos."

"My point precisely" Carlisle snapped "As you say _someone_ took those photos and we have no way to prove it was Edward." There was silence for a moment and Edward began to relax a little. They had prepared well he could see Black had no ready reply to what Carlisle had said no one could actually prove who had taken those photo's

"But" Jacob began having taken a deep breath to calm himself "There is still the matter of Edward and other members of your family crossing over the treaty line last night technically Carlisle they broke the treaty" Jacobs face was hard as he looked at Carlisle he was itching to declare his grandfathers treaty null and void.

"There was a good reason to cross the line last night." Carlisle calmly replied "Jasper" he called to his blond son. Jasper obediently appeared at his father's side.

"Last night we had reliable information that the vampire by the name of Victoria and one other male were on their way to kill Bella" Jasper began

"Bella was safe on the Rez."Jacob almost growled "She was at my home and I was with her" His eyes snapped to Edward "Until he crossed the line then I needed to be with my pack."

"That is exactly what I saw in my vision." Alice cried "Victoria was already on your land waiting her chance."

"But you almost gave her that chance…" Jacob spat "You created the perfect diversion for her."

"Edward would have destroyed her." Alice cried "That was why he was close by he would have saved Bella." Jacob looked at the small vampire whose eyes seemed wild…nut job he decided how could anyone take anything she said seriously.

"Because my sister has never been wrong in the past." Edward smiled a little too cockily at Jacob who couldn't help it when he growled a little in response. The vampire had been listening to his thoughts again. "And its patently obvious that you are unable to keep her safe if a vampire got onto your land" Jacob's huge hands clenched into fists and both Sam and Paul growled loudly beside him

"There were no other vampires on our land last night." Jacob ground out from between clenched teeth "Only you and your family" he tapped the side of his nose "We know each of you by scent." he growled "And there were no other trails last night just yours"

"Which brings us back to my point." Carlisle intervened he knew how much the two young men hated each other and this was getting them nowhere. "Last night was a misunderstanding we were all trying to protect the girl we love" Jacob closed his eyes trying to calm the wolf who scratched and clawed at his insides. "I will always see Bella as a daughter." Carlisle continued "All we want is for her to be happy and safe to live out her human life."

Jacob looked back at Carlisle for a few moments it angered him that the vampire still thought of Bella as family no way on fucking earth was that ever gonna happen and yeah Bella was gonna remain human and live out her life with _him_ as _his_ mate. He knew he shouldn't have done it but the roar of anger that came from Edward was so worth it…he'd thought about Bella under him writhing in pleasure…

"You're nothing but a vile dog!" Edward spat as Emmett held him back "You've defiled her she was sweet and pure what have you done?" Jake just smiled his teeth already canine in his human mouth making Esme shudder as she watched him.

"Bella is mine!" Jake thundered "My responsibility, my mate!"

"We understand" Carlisle was quick to step in "Edward loved her as she once loved him and that is why we care, but we understand the position now don't we Edward?" He turned slightly towards his son who was still glaring at Jake. "I give you my word as leader of my family to you as Alpha of the La Push wolf pack we _will_ leave Bella Swan alone." Jacob nodded in acknowledgement

"You will leave Forks and not return" He growled "I don't want you anywhere near us."

"And the treaty?" Carlisle asked. Jacob looked him up and down with disgust

"Remains in place for now unless you do not leave." Jake's huge body shook the pressures of containing the wolf were too strong he had to phase and soon "Forty eight hours to get out…" he snarled "Or we come for you" His dark eyes passed from vampire to vampire before he turned and phased on the fly disappearing with his pack into the undergrowth.

Edward stood hands curled into fists his face a picture of pure hatred. There was no way he was just going to leave Bella with that dog no way in hell.

"Let it go!" Carlisle voice pulled Edward back from his dark thoughts "Bella Swan has chosen her fate and we are lucky that the treaty still stands for now." Edwards's eyes snapped to Carlisle _treaty_ he thought all he's worried about is his precious treaty whilst my darling is defiled by a dog.

"Come on Edward." Alice had come to stand by his side "Let's go and hunt together." She was concerned at how black his eyes had become it was obvious he was really thirsty and dangerous. Edward nodded slightly at his sister then taking one last look in the direction the wolves had run he turned away.

"Are you joining us Jaz?" Alice asked. Jasper shook his head

"No I'm alright darling" he smiled "You go ahead I'll see you back at the house". He watched as the two vampires sped off in search of prey. He was all alone the others had already run for home. Jasper's shoulders slumped he had used his gift to control the meeting and it had exhausted him mentally even as a vampire. They were lucky to have gotten away with it and forty eight hours was indeed generous given the circumstances.

He straightened himself up…somehow he had a feeling the Cullen's weren't about to go quietly into the night as they should…but this time whatever Alice said he wasn't gonna play ball.

000

Bella was feeling happy as she moved around the little kitchen she was busy mixing batter for pancakes that were going to be served with lots of bacon and maple syrup one of Jake's favourites. She sighed a little he had come back yesterday afternoon so full of anger… luckily Billy was out so she was able to take him straight to bed. A blush rushed up her throat and onto her cheeks.. god he'd given it to her good she remembered and almost dropped the large glass bowl she was using to mix the eggs as heat rushed between her thighs…

"Bella" Jakes deep voice growled her name sending shivers down her spine "What are you thinking?" His huge arms encircled her pulling her back against his firm chest. He nuzzled her neck as she sighed. Her arousal had drifted down the hallway and brought him to her in the kitchen. Bella put the bowl she was holding down and turned in his arms

"You…" she sighed "I was thinking about you…us." She reached up on tip toes and kissed him Jacob went to deepen the kiss when Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen

"Morning my children." he laughed as he settled himself at the table. The look on his sons face was pure gold he knew he had stopped whatever Jacob had planned. He shook his head slightly remembering that he was just the same when he first met Sarah

"Coffee Billy?" Bella asked "I've just made a fresh pot". He nodded in reply "And I've got breakfast warming just need to fry these pancakes."

The three of them sat down and ate the good food Bella had prepared when Jacob began to speak

"So watcha got planned for your birthday Bells?" he asked. Bella looked up from her plate blushing

"Umm...er...I haven't got anything planned" she sighed a little "You know I don't like birthdays." Billy looked up from his own plate

"Don't like birthdays" He laughed "Now is that because you've never celebrated your birthday Quileute style." Bella frowned a little looking from Billy to Jake then back again.

"Dad's right" he smiled obviously having planned all this with Billy "We can't let this birthday pass without celebration besides this is your eighteenth"

"Urgh don't remind me!" she squealed sending daggers at Jacob "I'm getting old" Jacob rolled his eyes at her. "I don't like parties or big celebrations you know that Jake."

"Like Jake says" Billy began "This is your eighteenth Bella it's an important birthday." She went to say something but Billy wasn't having it "There _will_ be a celebration" he laughed "You _will_ attend I am Chief I decree it so" Bella couldn't help but smile at Billy.

"Okay …okay" she sighed

"Good" Jacob began "Because there's to be a bonfire on the beach this Saturday." Bella narrowed her eyes

"You had already planned this whether I said yes or no." Jacob nodded _love you_ he mouthed at her and grabbed her hand in his own.

They finished breakfast and Billy rolled himself into the lounge to look at some council paperwork. Jacob helped Bella as she washed up.

"As it's your birthday tomorrow…" he smiled "Would you like to come for a little picnic this evening?" he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes "Tomorrow Charlie will be here and everyone else and we won't get any alone time" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled in response.

"That would be lovely Jacob." she smiled up at him as he bent his head to kiss her. She pulled back a little "Would you like me to make the picnic?" Jacob shook his head

"No leave it to me." He winked back at her. "It's gonna be a surprise…"

 _ **A/N: So Jake said he would mark her …next chapter? Well wait and see…**_

 _ **Till next time…oxoxo**_


	31. The Marking

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Surprise! I didn't want you all waiting a moment longer for the chapter containing the marking! I just felt it deserved to be given the space it needed without other story lines interfering…anyways enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading oxoxo**_

Chapter 31- The _Marking_ …

It had been the most wonderful warm day in La Push the sun had shone and now the evening was warm and balmy, crickets filled the air with their music as fire flies floated on the light breeze. Jacob held her hand as she climbed over a fallen log a smile edging onto his lips as she almost slipped and fell for the umpteenth time…

"Urgh" she huffed "How much further Jake you know how un-co-ordinated I am so why couldn't we just drive?"

"Really Bells we've only been walking for twenty minutes another five and we'll be there" he chuckled at her then added "Besides where we are headed it's not accessible by road you'll love it though I promise." As she steadied herself he suddenly dropped down in front of her "Come on I'll give you a piggy back the rest of the way." Bella climbed onto his broad back wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As soon as she was settled he took off jogging through the undergrowth.

She pressed her lips against the hot skin of his neck and deeply inhaled his scent. How she loved that smell of the forest after the rain and a musky aroma that was just well it was just Jacob unique just like him. She closed her eyes in bliss what with his scent and the jiggling around on his back that place between her thighs that was pressed up against his firm back and to be honest her nipples too were all throbbing from the friction of being rubbed against his back.

"Mmmm" he growled low "You smell wonderful when you're aroused Bells." Her eyes snapped open and a blush crept onto her face as she lifted her head from his back shifting position but god damn it that didn't help one little bit in fact the new position just meant that little hot nub of nerves was being rubbed a little harder. Bella was just about to try to move again when they burst through the greenery and into a little clearing. Jacob let her slide so achingly slowly down his back and to be honest she was so turned on she could've happily forgotten the picnic and gone straight for dessert in other words Jake…

He sniggered again as a fresh wave of her arousal filled the air he knew exactly what he was doing to her. .

"Dork" she mumbled as her feet hit the ground. She swatted his arm but he was already turning for the back pack. She bit her lip as his perfect ass came into view then…she pinched his bottom hard.

"Hey" He yelped spinning round to catch her by the waist as she tried to run. Pulling her against him he whispered in her ear "Never run from the wolf baby" then playfully nipping her ear lobe he scooted off towards the bank of the river. Bella watched him as she straightened out her little denim shorts and tee shirt, the evening was warm and a little muggy. Her long hair was tied back in a messy pony tail and she stopped to wind the hair into a bun just to get it off her neck. As the evening air hit her skin she relaxed a little more.

Wiping her hands on her shorts she walked to where Jacob was busy setting up the little picnic. Standing still for a moment she took a good look around he was right it was a beautiful spot and the sound of rushing water nearby made her feel a little cooler…she loved it.

The sun was just disappearing behind the tree tops as Jacob smiled up at her where he lay on the picnic rug patting a spot beside him. "Well what did I say?" he grinned at her with a megawatt smile "Told you it would be worth it" Bella rolled her eyes at him as she kneeled down and crawled towards him

"Lucky for you" she huffed "This place is beautiful and almost worth the hike." She smiled at him he looked a tad worried "I'm only teasing…its beautiful Jake thank you for bringing me here". Jacob breathed a huge sigh of relief he originally planned to take her to some fancy restaurant in Port Angeles but recent events had proved Bella was better off on the Rez at least for the next couple of days.

"So…" she laughed "What's in the back pack?"

"Wait and see." He replied leaning in for a kiss. He suddenly jumped up pulling her with him "Come on let's explore." She looked at him and shook her head slightly

"It's getting dark Jake and I'm bound to fall over" she laughed

"Not with me holding you up" he snickered "Supernatural wolf remember?" he winked at her "Come on let's go and look at the river."

They settled themselves on a tree that hung out over the water and watched the water fowl finally heading for their nests listening to the calls and scurrying of other animals that inhabited the forest. Bella was about to say something when Jacob raised his finger to his lips and pointed to the opposite bank. She held her breath trying to see what he had seen with keen lupine eyes when suddenly two deer stepped out from the undergrowth and picked their way down onto the little shingle bank next to the river.

Jake squeezed her hand as they watched the two deer look around before dipping their heads to the water and taking a long drink. It was as if time stood still and only the squawking of a raven overhead startled them and they upped and ran back into the forest disappearing into the shadows.

"Wow" she whispered "Just wow." Jacob nuzzled her neck placing hot open kisses along her skin. She reached up and pulled his face towards her own "I love you Jacob Black" she whispered before kissing him softly. She pulled back a little with a moist smack of skin "Thank you for showing me all this it's so peaceful here I could stay forever." her hand waved towards the river that gurgled and sang in the twilight

"My pleasure" he smiled before capturing her lips again but this time he deepened the kiss before pulling apart breathless "All of this is yours Bella as the mate of an Alpha and future Chief and we never have to leave it" She smiled up at him with those big chocolate coloured eyes of hers

"One of the perks of the role eh?" Then her face became serious and she brought his hand to her lips "I'd live in a little wooden hut on the edge of a cliff as long as you were there with me Jacob." He kissed her again "Love you" she whispered.

"Love you more" he smiled at her then said "Come on we need to start on our picnic". They walked hand in hand back to their little spot and sat down on the small rug. Jake rummaged around in the back pack and pulled out a little box and a small pack of sandwiches. Bella started to unwrapped the sandwiches from the aluminium foil when Jake produced two cans of soda

"Warm?" She queried a little smile on her lips

"Of course" he replied "Just as we like them" She went to open the little box but he snatched it away

"Ah ah ah!" He laughed "That's for later. Eat your sandwich first" Bella looked down at the untidy sandwiches that had obviously been made with love by Jacob. Neat sandwich making was never his forte but as she nibbled on one she smiled to herself they tasted good and he had made them especially for her what more could she ask and then it dawned on her… _nothing_ she wanted nothing more than to stay with him here..maybe raise a family in time.

Bella stopped chewing and she took a deep breath. She'd never thought about having kids before and after having the childhood she had who could blame her but here she was almost eighteen and she was planning a family with her best friend. She looked up at him from under her long lashes he was busy taking a long drink from his soda can. He'd make a good father too she thought and a blush crept up onto her cheeks.

Jacob was enjoying the evening Bella loved this spot and the deer had been a bonus when it suddenly hit him a wave of her arousal that pulled him back into the moment the wolf snapping at his leash. He looked a t her sitting cross-legged enjoying her sandwich. There was a tell-tale blush upon her cheeks and she was looking at him coyly from under her lashes…something had aroused her. He placed his can down on the grass then pulled the little cardboard box back into view. Bella's eyes caught his "Open it" he smiled. She reached out with a small hand and flipped the lid open inside were two cupcakes. Reaching in she pulled one out

"This one says _Jake loves"_ she smiled "Then reaching for the other "And this one says _Bells_ " she laughed "That's really cute"

"Happy Birthday Bells" Jacob was smiling too "I know it's a day early but…" He stopped as Bella threw himself at him

"You Jacob Black are totally the best" she wrapped her arms around his neck "And this is the best birthday picnic I've ever had!" she laughed

"Really?" He replied "I mean it's not much and I was gonna take you to a restaurant." She cupped the side of his face and he leaned into it relishing her touch

"Nothing can beat this Jacob" She whispered then pulling back slowly she looked at him her gaze flickering from one eye to the other "Let this be the start of a new tradition" she breathed "I could learn to like birthdays if they were all like this" He swept her up into his arms and cuddled her close. "Love you" she whispered

"And I keep telling you I love you more" He growled. He kissed her deeply the cupcakes forgotten as he lowered her to the rug and dragged his hot mouth along the side of her jaw and down her neck. Her small hands pulled him closer as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He nipped the tender skin at the apex of her neck and shoulder and she cried out the feeling balancing just on the edge of painful and pure delight… _god how she wanted him_ and his scent… it seemed to be everywhere she couldn't think straight…

"Jake…" she moaned "Please…" he slowly dragged his mouth away from her neck and found her wanting lips just as his hand found a hard nipple that he rolled between a finger and thumb. Bella arched her back in response this is what her body had been craving since she climbed on his back, but she needed more… wanted more. His hot tongue pushed past her lips and he pulled her roughly against his body. He wanted to taste every inch of her as their tongues twirled together in a battle of passion. Her fingers entwined and pulled on his black hair bringing his face closer she just couldn't get enough of that wild musky taste that was tingling on her tongue.

They broke apart both gasping for breath as their fore heads touched…

"Need you Bella" Jacob gasped "Can we…"

"Here?" She asked pulling back a little worried. He nodded

"Yes here in the forest" he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes "Please" he asked again

"What if someone saw?" she whispered

"No one will find us…" he whispered back as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped "The pack are patrolling and no one will come within a mile of here". Her eyes narrowed a little in response

"You've planned all this haven't you?" A smile was dancing on the edge of her mouth. He looked back at her a little guilty and nodded. He had indeed planned it but not for purely romantic reasons although that was indeed a big part of it. No the real reason was if he was going to mark her it was safer out in the open then let a wolf take the lead in a small bedroom…Bella looked again into his eyes then pulling his head closer she kissed him

"Take me Jacob" she whispered "Make love to me…"

"Bella…" he growled and that just opened the floodgates to her desire the need and want settling in that heavy throbbing place between her thighs her arousal flooding over him speaking to both the man and his wolf. The beast clawed at Jake… take her fast and mark her _now_ here in the forest. The man on the other hand knew to take it slow…she liked slow and would be less likely to get scared when it came to …Jake still didn't know if he could actually go through with it. He loved Bella with all his heart, he wanted nothing but to love and protect her all his life yet he was contemplating inflicting pain. He closed his eyes could he do it?

Bella looked up at him from where she lay on the picnic rug he was fighting something again she could see the tell-tale signs in his eyes. Maybe this is what they both needed a little romance she caught sight of the moon peeking over the tops of the trees and a couple of stars twinkled down. Maybe she thought making love under the stars was what they both needed given the past few days and the Cullen's…

Her epiphany hit her like a bolt of lightning all that fuss over the last few days and especially Edward trying to kidnap her what had that done to Jake and his wolf. She had been too busy worrying about herself to stop and check in with him. Come to think of it after his meeting yesterday with the Cullen's he had come back to her feral and wild …it had taken a rough session in bed to calm him. She looked into his eyes that were ringed with gold…the wolf was near she thought then it struck her… _he had to mark her_ they both needed it and maybe now was the time...

"Jacob" she whispered "Honey look at me" His eyes opened and returned to hers. Bella placed her small hand over his heart "Remember…" she said "I told you love conquers all…" he frowned a little wondering where she was heading and taking a deep breath she continued "Well sometimes it needs a helping hand" She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second then whispered

" _Mark me Jacob I need you to mark me so we can never be apart again."_

The look of shock in his eyes scared her and she felt his body tense…had she done the wrong thing she thought it was what they both wanted but maybe she had got it all wrong, misread the signs.

Jake suddenly stood up she could see the small tremors running down his arms she sat up pulling her legs under her chin… shit she thought he was gonna phase "Way to go Bella" she whispered as she watched him run into the forest phasing on the fly "You've just gone a ruined the most romantic evening you've ever had".

Bella began to gather everything together and stuffed it into the back pack when a rustling sound made her stop what she was doing and look to her right. A huge russet wolf appeared from the undergrowth he circled her where she knelt upon the blanket. Bella watched in awe as the huge creature walked so gracefully and so silently by her. His fur shone in the moonlight and his muscles twitched below the surface.

This beautiful supernatural creature stopped in front of her its head held high and proud…a creature that was made for one thing to hunt and destroy vampires…she held her breath she had never been this close to Jake's wolf before and to be honest she was a little scared

Sitting on the back of her heels she smiled a little tentatively at him and his tongue lolled from his mouth in return making him look like he was laughing. A little giggle escaped her lips it was obvious Jake was trying to ease her fear "Dork" she whispered as she reached out to touch the soft silky fur. He shook himself and nearly knocked the small girl flying she laughed loudly and the wolf's ears twitched in response. He lowered his huge head towards her bare legs and took one long luxurious lick.

Bella squealed and the wolf chuffed in response a low soft rumble seemed to come from his chest. It vibrated the air around them and Bella for some reason found it soothing…her fear of this giant creature seemed to melt away. Then looking her straight in the eyes the wolf lowered his head again and rubbed his jaw sensuously against her own. Bella's eyes fluttered closed he felt so warm and soft and that scent it was the forest after the rain and musky like Jacob only there was something else something wild and free..and maybe just a little dangerous...

"Jacob…" she murmured as the wolf pulled back and then repeated the action on the other side of her face. He suddenly stopped and sat back and she opened her eyes to look at him. Slowly she reached out and gently stroked his fur watching as the wolfs eyes closed and his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, leaning forward she wrapped her little arms around his neck burying her face in fur. Expecting him to smell doggy up close she was pleasantly surprised to find he did not…he still smelled just like Jacob she took a deep breath full of scent.

"Mmm…" She murmured enjoying the soothing rumble from his chest she felt safe…loved. The wolf suddenly pulled back and she let her arms drop to her sides. He looked at her with his head tipped to one side and a soft whine escaped his lips. Her position was becoming uncomfortable so she stretched out her legs in front of her and strangely enough this was exactly what the wolf wanted

The rumbling in his chest got louder as he bent his huge head and started to lick the bare skin of her legs. He's grooming me Bella thought as she watched him.

The wolfs tongue felt rough as he lapped at her skin, it slid between her toes and she giggled hard trying to pull away but he reached out and held her in place with one huge paw. He quietly lay his enormous body down on his front and licked his way up her thighs then leaning forward he pushed at her little vest top with his nose obviously wanting Bella to remove it

"Do you want me to take this off?" she asked motioning to the top. The wolf looked back with his huge golden eyes. I wonder if he understands me in this form Bella thought. The huge wolf shuffled forward a little on his stomach and pulled at the top with his teeth

"Ok...ok" she laughed "I get the message and she pulled the top off over her head." The wolf chuffed again and his long pink tongue lapped the skin of her stomach "Hey" she squealed "That tickles." He ignored her as his tongue continued lapping up and over her bra and over her chest to her shoulder. The movement of his tongue over the lace of her bra was extremely sensual…heat and yearning gathered between her thighs as her mind imagined what that tongue would feel like against bare nipples she closed her eyes as her head rolled back soothed by the repetitive lapping of the wolfs tongue…

"Mmm" Bella moaned as his tongue moved on down her arm them moved to lap back up the other. His snout nudged her again and she opened an eye to look at him. He gently pushed one side of her. She frowned a little then realisation dawned "You want me to roll on my front. The wolf chuffed again. Maybe he can understand me she thought to herself as she settled down on her front. The hot tongue started its soothing grooming again dragging slowly and luxuriously up the back of her leg ending where her little peachy butt hung from her little shorts. Her nails dug into the grass as his tongue slid over the soles of her feet she couldn't stand it any longer and tried to get up. The wolf just caught her shorts and pulled her down again. She turned to face him

"That's tickles too much!" she scolded but the wolf just stared back "Come on you!" she began "You wouldn't like the bottom of your feet licked Jake you can't even stand me touching your feet" Suddenly and without warning the wolf jumped to his feet shaking his thick coat and showering Bella in loose hair

"Urgh" she moaned wiping her face but when she looked again the wolf had gone…

"Jake…" she called "Jake?" She heard nothing just the silence of the forest surrounding her and without the light of the moon it would have been pitch black she sat up "Jacob" she called again "Come on this isn't funny." A small whine made her head snap round. There stood the wolf just within the undergrowth.

"Jacob?" She frowned wondering whether she had offended the wolf with her remarks about ticklish feet and interrupting his grooming. The wolf suddenly moved he trotted out and circled her then as she watched the air rippled and crackled. The huge animal appeared to stand on its back legs and his shape transformed smoothly into the man. It reminded Bella of some Mercury she had once seen in a science experiment, so smooth yet solid as it flowed. That was how Jacobs's transformation from wolf to man now looked to her and she was fascinated

From where Bella was sitting her eyes travelled up those sturdy muscular thighs of his. He was totally naked and to her surprise very aroused. She looked away for a reason she couldn't possibly fathom after all they were lovers she knew and had seen his naked body, but somehow it just didn't feel right to stare she didn't know why. But her eyes crept back to where he stood and as she looked at his broad chest her breath escaped with a hiss he was truly a magnificent specimen of male.

A sudden gust of wind brought his scent to her nose…the scent of the forest after the rain…musky…virile…and something else…she wasn't prepared for how that smell would affect her but like napalm it exploded on impact and raced through her body every neuron crackling in its wake only to settle in that place between her thighs that gushed forth soaking her little panties and small shorts taking her completely and utterly by surprise…the longing for what only Jacob could give her intensified and as her own aroused scent hit him Jake growled in response.

He stalked towards her a look on his face that was so inhuman it both terrified her and filled her with a longing that took her breath away. Strong muscular thighs kneeled down in front of her and he lowered his head seeking her eyes then she saw it…

His eyes were huge almost too big for the human face in which they were set the pupils yawned to a sliver of brown edged with gold…they were… Bella swallowed hard… they were animal like …he was still wolf… and unbeknownst to her that's exactly what he was. The wolf was in charge. She had asked him to mark her and now he was lost to primal instincts…

Bella watched those huge eyes flow over her mapping every inch of her skin. Jacob wasn't alone in that beautiful body…she always knew that anyways but his eyes clearly reflected the spirit wolf grafted to his soul and she wasn't quite sure but there was something else but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. It was then that he smiled at her such a warm glorious smile and as he spoke her name she trembled

 _Bella_ …he rumbled from deep within his chest enunciating every syllable in a voice that clearly was not Jacobs. She should have run screaming but she didn't. In her heart she knew she was safe the wolf loved her as did Jake himself. His golden eyes caught hers before he captured her mouth with his and kissed her till she was breathless. Then he whispered something in her ear in a language she did not understand she frowned a little in response before the penny dropped…Quileute well of course he would speak Quileute she scolded herself mentally what else would an ancient spirit wolf speak anyways?

He sat back on his haunches and placed a finger under her chin lifting her face to those enormous eyes and what she saw there scared her it was a longing…no a _hunger_ she had never seen in Jakes eyes before. Although her mind said run her body responded in the only way it could…with longing. He smiled a little as her scent reached his nose and his nostrils flared.

He pulled her close to his body and kissed her deeply mapping every inch of her mouth with his tongue as his hand squeezed her breast tenderly pinching her already hardened nipple. As she moaned in his arms he dragged his mouth down her neck as his other hand snapped her bra at the back and pulled her small pert breasts free. His hot lips settled on one pink peak that was aching or his touch and sucked hard making her cry and squirm in pleasure. That deep rumble in his chest started again cocooning her in warmth and touch. His mouth moved to her other breast as his hand pulled at the sensitive nipple of the other

"Jake" she moaned the sensation was somewhere between pleasure and pain but the balance so perfect that she could hardly breathe with overwhelm of sensation. His lips suddenly left her nipple as his hands lovingly stroked her back round and round in soothing circles as his jaw rubbed against the side of her face. Her little hand crept into his hair as she instinctively tipped her head baring her neck to him in total lupine surrender. He ran his teeth against the skin of her neck nipping and sucking as he went when finally settling on the apex of neck and shoulder he sucked so hard Bella's eyes snapped open in response…that was gonna leave a hickey she managed to think before losing herself once more to his caress.

Bella moaned loudly as Jacob's hand pushed against that little nub of nerves between her legs the denim of her shorts rubbing just enough to leave her wanting for more. He nipped at her other shoulder and a million chill bumps exploded down her left side she was starting to pant a little she needed that hot body of his between her legs and soon. Without warning he pulled away and Bella swayed a little for a moment lost in pleasure. Her eyes opened and she caught his but what she saw there frightened her a little…it wasn't just desire she saw there …it was an animalistic hunger that she had not seen since that night in his garage…

Bella swallowed hard a little fear and survival instinct finally showing itself in a situation most girls would have run from.

 _This was not the Jacob she knew_ _in front of her this was someone else and forgetting_ _the golden_ _rule she tried to scramble to her feet and run away._

He deftly caught her foot and dragged her back into position on her back in front of him. His eyes seemed luminescent in the darkness as he ran his hands slowly up the inside of her thighs before settling on her shorts. He smiled at her before ripping the garment in two in one swift movement and a strong thigh pushed in-between her own

A little cry escaped her lips "Jacob" her voice wobbled "Jacob please…" The smell of her fear reached his nose and he sat back on his heels watching as Bella sat up pulling her knees up to cover her bare breasts. Her little hands shook she was sacred of him. She watched as he closed his eyes and when they opened again she could see Jacob looking out. "Jake?" she questioned he nodded slightly and she threw herself at him.

"Sorry" he whispered "Got carried away" She nodded against his chest as his hands gently smoothed across her back. He caught her trembling lips with his own "Love you Bells" he whispered before deepening the kiss. She responded by opening her mouth and Jacob slipped his hot tongue in filling her with his heat and taste. She moaned again her arousal climbing from what Jacob was doing to her …she was lost in him and the fear she had experienced only seemed to heighten the pleasure.

He gently lowered her to the ground and pulled her torn shorts out of the way. Still kissing her his hand ripped her soaked panties in two before a finger found its way into that molten centre. She arched in response this was what her body was crying out for and she pushed against his hand parting her legs instinctively as he rolled in-between.

As she felt that familiar hot ridge of hard flesh press against her she moaned loudly her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders "Jacob!" she cried blood pounding in her ears as she wantonly pushed against his hand and he growled in response as he pushed two more fingers into her moist depths. Then curling them back he hit that sweet spot bringing a cry of ecstasy from her swollen lips. The pressure inside her was building and she felt like she was drowning…drowning in overwhelm as she threw her head back and cried his name

A tsunami of pleasure rushed through her small body as Jacob worked his magic with his fingers and she came hard with every neuron in her body lighting up in response… she almost saw stars it was that intense. She had hardly got her breath back when with supernatural speed he flipped her over onto her front.

The sudden loss of his body and heat shocked her and her eyes snapped open as she tried to get up onto her knees but two large hands grabbed either side of her hips and pulled her back towards him. She felt his hot tongue slowly and luxuriously lap up her spine and his hands slide around her body each cupping a pert breast whilst a finger and thumb tweaked aroused nipples making her cry out his name into the darkness.

That low rumble vibrated in the air and Bella relaxed into the soothing sensual stroking of her breasts when she felt a sturdy thigh part her legs…"Bella" he whispered in her ear before nipping her shoulder she wilted slightly but one strong arm held her up "Love you so much "he whispered again. Bella couldn't breathe the need for Jacob was building again and his scent flooded her senses. Her hair had come loose and hung around her shoulders, he gently moved it to one side his fingers ghosting on her heated skin and chill bumps exploded like the fourth of July in their wake…his huge chest slid against the softness of her back and one hand caught himself besides hers on the rug…she could hear his ragged breathing in her ear

"Jacob" she moaned the heat from his body so hot pressed against hers then he pulled her back slightly and with the aim of a heat seeking missile he pushed into her soft hot depths. They both hitched their breath at the same time as a long hiss of pleasure escaped their lips. She was so wet and ready that it took just two strokes to embed himself to the hilt within her…then she exploded with a need like she had never felt before

"Move!" she rasped her head hanging low "Oh god Jake move!" and move he did he… slowly he pulled back then tortuously slowly he pushed back in…Bella bit her bottom lip in pleasure they had never tried this position before and now her fevered mind asked why when it felt sooooo good. Then Jacob really started to move…pumping his hips against her peachy ass and whispering sweet nothings in her ear she moaned in response he felt like he was everywhere and she needed more.

Jacob continued to pump hard into his little mate the wolf snapping at his restraint but Jake wasn't going to relinquish control until the absolute last minute he'd already scared her a little by giving into the wolf too soon tonight…but the pleasure that was building was beginning to loosen his hold…he didn't think he would be able to keep the beast back for much longer…

His fingers dug into her hips as he pounded her harder and harder but she didn't seem to notice the roughness of their coupling …lost in a haze of pleasure. His breathing sounded harsh against her ear but that only seemed to enhance her excitement and the growl that was percolating up from the depths of his chest just seemed to drive her on…

A cry was building in her own chest till it spilled out from between swollen lips her eyes squeezed tight as the pressure grew within her… her cries of ecstasy echoed around the forest accompanied by the sound of slapping flesh and growls…her heart pounded she was overwhelmed the sensation becoming too much and then….

Bella started to tumble over the precipice of her orgasm…an orgasm so intense that her mouth opened but the scream was silent…one last growl accompanied by a final bruising thrust and Jacob exploded within her and at the same time a sharp pain tore into her left shoulder …she spun helplessly out of control balanced on a knifes edge between jagged pain and absolute erotic pleasure…she screamed again and then there was nothing but the silence of the forest and two ragged breaths…

Jacob gently pulled out of her body pulling her back against him he lapped at the blood oozing from the bite he had inflicted upon her shoulder. He hated himself in that moment but the wolf was happy they had marked their mate at last. He turned her in his lap and two half lidded eyes looked up into his own "Honey?" he murmured "Are you okay? He kissed her gently "Oh honey I'm so sorry" he whispered "I didn't want to hurt you not like this …" She stopped him from speaking as she placed a shaky finger on his lips

"S 'kay" she smiled "I asked you to do it Jake…"She closed her eyes she was so tired and then … she sunk into darkness…

000

Jacob crashed into the little red house carrying Bella who was wrapped in the picnic blanket. Billy looked up at his son who was obviously in a wild state of panic

"I...I marked her…" He began a frantic look on his face "She's not right dad something has gone fucking wrong." Bella was still unresponsive as Billy touched her cheek.

"Show me" He asked and Jake pulled the blanket back from her shoulder where Billy could clearly see a double row of teeth marks… blood was still oozing from the wound

"I knew I shouldn't have tried to do it" Jacob growled pulling her closer to his chest

"You had no other choice son" His eyes alighted on the medicine pouch that hung from Bella's neck. "What's this?" He looked at his son

"Old Quil gave it to me to protect her after the Marking was complete" Jacob replied

"I'll get him on the phone" Billy hissed "He needs to come and now. I'll give Sue a call too we don't want any infection." He looked back at his son who was clearly distraught "Take her to the twins room he began and we'll wait for the others to arrive" He caught his sons eyes with his own "She's gonna be alright Jake have faith"

Jacob said nothing as he turned and carried Bella through the house. He laid her on the large bed in the twin's old room then kneeling down beside her he took her cold hand in his and cried…

AN: So the wolf got his way with Bella deep in the forest but has it gone wrong….?

Till next time….oxo


	32. Lost

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **I'm on a roll….thank you for your kind comments so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Left you with a cliff hanger so lets not wait a moment longer…thanks for reading and please review….love you all! oxox**_

 _ **And now the story continues….**_

 **Chapter 32- Lost**

Bella was lost she didn't recognise this part of the forest but it must be tribal land surely. Feeling a little dizzy and confused she looked around where was Jake? That ache between her thighs was testament to the fact they had just made wild and passionate love and… he had…well he had _bitten her_ …

A little hand drifted to the left side of her neck and when she withdrew it there was blood on her fingers. She felt really woozy the edges of her sight starting to darken. "Don't faint…don't faint" she mumbled like a mantra. The sight of blood always had that effect even as a small child. Bella closed her eyes and took a long deep breath through her mouth so she could avoid that metallic salty smell that always accompanied blood. "And to think I wanted to be a vampire once" she huffed to herself. As her heart rate settled down she felt a little better and opened her eyes to take another look around.

 _Nothing but trees and greenery and…an eerie silence…surrounded her_

Why would Jake leave her alone like this? She sat up a little straighter and pulled her little shorts and vest top back on. Come to think of it she thought I swear Jacob ripped these apart when he…a blush rushed up onto her cheeks as she remembered how he took her from behind. It was rough and just…just simply like nothing they had tried before. She ran a finger over her shorts…nope they were as good a new.

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion none of this made any sense. She stood up and taking another look around called out

" _Jake…Jacob where are you? Come on it's not funny anymore…" but there was no answer …no birds singing or animals scurrying…just silence._

She waited listening…yes there it was the sound of the ocean. Bella perked up a little …somewhere in the distance was the ocean and that meant the beach from there she could get back to Jake's house. Jacob she thought if this _was_ some sort of joke she was gonna give him a piece of her mind when she finally caught up with him.

Sighing loudly Bella started to walk towards the sound of the waves wondering just how the hell Jake had moved her to the new spot away from the river without her waking up because she must have fallen asleep after he marked her there was no other explanation. Yet…she pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed…Had she really been asleep in that spot all night? It certainly wasn't night time anymore and yet…she glanced up at the sunless sky there was the pale moon and some scattered stars…it didn't look much like daytime either.

A low mist swirled around the green ferns on the forest floor giving it an eerie almost ethereal quality. Maybe it was just early morning…? She shook her head a little maybe she had been laying there on that rug all night? But… if she had why wasn't Jake there too? It was no use she was just going round in circles she thought and getting no answers either.

A dark feeling was starting to emerge in the pit of her stomach accompanied by a sense of fear…that maybe she wasn't in the tribal forest…that she was somewhere else entirely. Her heart beat increased as the thought that maybe she had been kidnapped by Edward entered her fevered mind. But try as she might she couldn't remember anything that happened after Jake bit her.

Her brow furrowed again none of this was making any logical sense at all. "Maybe I'm having a nightmare" she wondered out loud…as memories of her nightmares when Edward left her flashed across her mind "Just like those awful dreams when Edward left me" Looking around at her surroundings one more time she decided to head towards the sound of the ocean and the beach.

Bella stumbled wildly through the lush undergrowth stopping now and then to listen and follow the sound of the waves. Seeing a little more light ahead she suddenly burst free and stumbling fell down onto a beach. On hands and knees she looked up and down the water's edge as the waves lazily lapped the sand. It looked familiar …she was on first beach wasn't she?

Standing up she wiped the sand and broken shells from her knees and hands. Lucky for her she hadn't cut them but her knees looked a little scraped. "Klutz" she mumbled to herself as first she looked to her left then to her right. The coastline was definitely La Push she decided just a little different somehow more overgrown and wild. What on earth was going on Bella wondered and then she saw it in the distance what looked like a tepee and a fire smoking up and into the wind.

With her hands on her hips Bella squinted a little trying to bring the little scene into focus. Yep that was a tepee alright but who had erected it on the beach? It was something she had never seen the Quileute's do before. Maybe it was some sort of ceremony she'd never been invited to. Intrigued and yet relieved she started to walk along the shore towards it.

As Bella got closer she could see a man sat all alone by the fire. He looked up at her a smile crinkling his weathered face. He was clearly native from the look of his burnished skin and high cheek bones. He said something to her in a language she couldn't understand but she recognised it …Quileute …after all both Jacob and Billy were fluent in their native language and spoke it around her. It used to drive her nuts as a child when Jake would use it to tease her when he spoke to Embry and Quil. It was just a pity she didn't stay with Charlie often enough to learn herself. That was one thing she was gonna put right going forward she decided.

The old man motioned for her to sit by the fire on a log. Bella sat down without a word and waited. But he said nothing more just stared at the flames and that's when it hit her…there were no sounds here either …no sea birds…nothing just the gentle motion of the waves breaking on the shore…She looked around in a panic…everything was familiar and yet…the thought that entered her dazed mind was madness surely? She swallowed holding her breath…

 _Had the marking gone wrong_ …she knew it could… _knew_ the consequences too…

"Am I dead?" she suddenly asked it sounded stupid now she'd vocalised it but all the same. Her small shoulder came up to her ear and she fiddled with the hem of her little top chewing on her poor bottom lip…

But the old man just looked up and smiled…before returning his gaze to the fire…

000

Joy Atera accompanied her father in law into the small lounge of the Black family home. Her face was as tense and shocked as that of Old Quil's. It was late when they had received the call both of them having just gone to bed.

"Where is she?" Old Quil asked his worried eyes catching Billy's

"The twin's old room" Billy replied he looked sternly at his old friend "You said this wouldn't happen Quil…" he began

"I said there was a chance something could go wrong." the old man huffed in reply "But I would like to see her before I decide what's to be done. She's alive and that's what we hoped for" Billy looked back at his own tightly clasped hands lying in his lap. He didn't want to share his fear that although still alive no one knew whether that would change, what the final outcome would be. There was no record of how the imprints died following marking and they had all assumed it happened as soon as they were bitten. He sighed loudly as he looked up at Old Quil again maybe this was how it happened the girl would become unconscious and …eventually die.

"She's strong Billy" Old Quil began noticing his old friends worried face. "Have faith the great Spirits are with her" Billy nodded

"Be careful" he began as Old Quil shuffled down the hallway. "Jake's in there with her and the wolf is in control."

The old man knocked on the bedroom door and was greeted by growling. He opened the door tentatively and as his eyes accustomed to the semi darkness he could see Jacob was crouched by the bed teeth bared… then he saw Bella's little lifeless form lying on the bed. The wolf in Jacob prowled he followed every move the old guy made with keen lupine eyes.

"May I see her Alpha?" He motioned towards Bella with a weathered hand…Jake growled a little more but silently got up and moved away to stand against the opposite wall where he continued to watch. Old Quil moved slowly towards the bed leaving the door ajar so that both Billy and Joy had a clear view of Bella too. Jacob noticed and a warning snarl as he caught his father's eyes stopped them both from coming any further

Jacob watched Old Quil move slowly towards the bed, freshly marked his mate was even more precious to both the man and the wolf. If the insidious imprint had felt like cable's tethering him to the earth… it was nothing compared to how the Mark was making him feel…it called to him…to deny it would be like being denied the very air he breathed.

The old man took Bella's left hand in his own it felt cold and yet oddly clammy. His finger moved over her pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief her heart still beat even though it felt slow. He turned his head to the door

"She alive but the sooner Sue gets here the better" he rasped. He placed his hand on her brow it too was cold yet clammy... Old Quil leaned in closer, her little eyelids were rapidly fluttering...dreaming? He thought or… his breath hitched a little was it something else? Something he hadn't seen in a long time. He glanced at the medicine pouch around her neck and gave thanks to the great spirits that Jacob had listened to his advice.

Old Quil's eyes wandered towards the bloody mess left by the lupine bite on the apex of her neck and shoulder he reached out to touch it when Jacob caught his hand in a movement so fast it blurred in front of him

" _No one_ touches our Mark" Jacob Growled "She is ours" Old Quil nodded. He slowly withdrew his hand as Jacob released his vice like grip. He kept his eyes lowered then slowly getting up he quietly backed out of the room to join the others closing the door behind him

"Well?" Billy asked looking nervous

"I believe she spirit walks my friend." Old Quil replied. Billy shook his head

"I haven't time for that mumbo jumbo." he hissed "Do we need to take Bella to the clinic…maybe even to Forks hospital?" In his mind Billy was already trying to think of what they would tell the doctors. Apart from that bite there wasn't another mark on her. No claw marks nothing and that would appear mighty odd if they told everyone a wolf attacked her.

"No!" Old Quil sounded adamant "She must stay here." He huffed little "Besides I doubt young Jacob would let you move her even if you wanted to. You saw his reaction to me when I tried to examine the bite". Billy sighed a little in frustration. "As far as his wolf is concerned she's marked and his." Old Quil went on taking a deep breath "I believe he will tear anyone apart who tries to touch her." Billy winced this was not what he wanted to hear but he had already arrived at the same conclusion. He glanced agitatedly at his watch

"What's keeping Sue?" he hissed just as the front door opened and Sue bustled in laying her medical bag on the sofa she took her jacket off.

"Sorry…" she began "I was on duty at the clinic when I got the call. What's all the fuss I heard Bella was very ill?"

"It might be worse than that Sue…" Billy sighed "Jake…" he swallowed hard she had to know the truth. "His wolf has marked Bella" He caught Sue's horrified eyes "We're not sure if …" he didn't have to finish the sentence Sue was already one step ahead

"I thought marking was taboo!" She cried "Who gave him permission to do such a thing?" She looked exasperated at both Old Quil and Billy "Certainly not the Council or I would have heard" Hands on hips her eyes flashed from one man to the other

"The Alpha needs permission from no one!" Old Quil countered head held high "Besides there was no other option the girl is in immense danger from the cold ones"

"No other option says who?" Sue was in full flow now "Its taboo for a reason! You both know that" she exclaimed "All you have done is remove one danger and for all you know placed her in the middle of another" She took a deep steadying breath "I need to see her and now we have no idea what that bite has done to her I just pray to the Spirits I'm not too late."

"She spirit walks" Old Quil looked at Sue nodding his head slightly to emphasis his words. Sue rolled her eyes at the old guy she didn't have the time or patience for this right now.

"Ok let me examine her" Sue huffed making her way towards the hallway. Billy caught her arm

"Jake's in there and wolf is in control Sue" he looked at her with a serious expression "Whether we like it or not Bella is now a marked mate of an Alpha wolf and that's a dangerous combination" Sue nodded and as she walked towards the bedroom doorway she turned round

"Maybe not as dangerous as her father though" Sue sighed "I called him as soon as I heard about Bella. He's on his way over." Billy nodded that was all he needed right now…

Jacob watched a low rumble in his chest as Sue examined Bella. The girl wasn't exactly unconscious… she thought Old Quil had been right she actually looked like she was dreaming from the rapid eye movement under her lids. Sue couldn't help but notice the bite it looked red and vicious. Jacob whined and shifted his position he was trying so hard not to throw Sue out. She shivered slightly at that inhuman sound that fell from his lips. Sue still found it hard to come to terms with their animalistic side even though her own two children had phased.

Motioning to some cotton wool and a bottle of disinfectant Sue looked up at Jake waiting for a reaction. He nodded slightly and she gently began to wipe the bite area clean. Bella didn't move a muscle and Sue knew that it would have stung. She stood back and looked at her maybe she thought the girl was in shock …after all from the look of that bite it must have hurt like a bitch. There was nothing more she could do for now but wait. Bella's vitals seemed fine Sue just wished she would wake up. She smiled a little at Jacob then moved for the door.

Joy was making coffee as Sue stepped into the kitchen. All eyes turned towards her waiting for her medical opinion

"I don't think she is in any immediate danger." Sue began as Billy silently gave thanks to the great spirits "I checked her vitals and everything seems okay. Her pulse is a little racy but…" She paused for a moment "I still don't like her condition none the less."

"Why?" Billy asked "You just said everything seems fine." Sue turned towards Billy and gratefully accepting a coffee from Joy she took a long sip then placed it down on the kitchen table.

"When I first looked at her I thought she was unconscious…"Sue began "Yet on closer examination I have to agree with Quil she looked like she was sleeping…dreaming in fact." She paused with a puzzled look on her face none of it made sense

"Just as I said…just as I said" Old Quil huffed looking a little smug. "The girl spirit walks". Both Sue and Billy rolled their eyes.

"Problem is…" Sue added ignoring Old Quils comments "If she _were_ sleeping we could wake her up but I put disinfectant on an open wound and she didn't even flinch" Her eyes flickered to Billy then to Old Quil "To be honest I'm worried because I've never seen anything like it."

"That's because it's magic." Old Quil retorted "You just need to believe. Bella will come back to us when her journey is done" Billy sighed loudly he had more faith in Sue at this moment in time and not some ancient bullshit.

"What can we do Sue? Billy quietly asked "Do we need to take her to hospital?" Old Quil loudly huffed as Sue shook her head. They just weren't listening to him.

"I think she will be better off here at least for the next 24 hours." She placed her empty coffee mug down on the kitchen table and nodded at Joy's silent offer of more. "Watch her…" She added "Any change in her condition call me. I think she may be in some sort of shock and given what's happened to her that wouldn't surprise me in the least." She turned towards where Billy and Old Quil were seated

"As I said they make these things taboo for a reason." She looked kinda sad now she had seen Bella for herself and that bite would leave a nasty scar upon her delicate skin. She simply couldn't believe the two men in front of her had condoned such an action. "You know the stories, the imprints that died…" Billy looked down at the ground but Old Quil held her gaze

"Anyways…" she sighed looking away. "I have cleaned the wound. I wouldn't be surprised if it were tetanus that took those girls lives in the past or some sort of infection to which they had no cure." Billy nodded in a strange way that gave him a little hope.

The front door crashed open and an ashen faced Charlie rushed into the kitchen, he seemed surprised to find them all gathered drinking coffee.

"Bella…" he gasped "I called the Forks hospital and the tribal Clinic but no one knew anything." His frantic eyes snapped to each person before finally alighting on Sue. He took a deep breath at least someone had the good sense to send for Sue.

"It's ok …" Billy began "Bella's fine we just think she has caught a virus ain't that right Sue?" His dark eyes flickered to Sue and he hoped…she hesitated for a moment then smiled little at Charlie

"Bella is fine Charlie She's running a fever and Billy was right to call me." Sue replied then added "But somewhere along the line that message got passed onto me as urgent and I called you…I'm sorry to bring you here on a false alarm" She smiled at him and for a moment all Charlie could see was that smile.

"Coffee Chief Swan!?" Joy began. Charlie nodded he could do with some caffeine he should have been back home in bed by now.

"A virus you say?" Charlie's moustache bristled there were three prominent Elders sitting in this kitchen and Old Quil rarely left his house these days…something was a foot and he would bet his pension it was _tribal business_. He took the mug Joy gave him taking a long wallow he placed it on the kitchen table "Where is Bella?" he asked "I want to see her for myself"

"She's asleep in the twin's old room" Billy calmly replied "Maybe you can speak to her in the morning" Charlie hardly registered Billy's reply he glanced around if Bella was ill where was Jacob the boy worshipped her he was bound to be near.

"Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked his eyes on Billy.

"With his pack." Billy smoothly replied watching the vein in Charlies forehead start to pulse. Charlie's eyes narrowed then he made a sudden move for the hallway

"I'm going to take a look at _my_ daughter something is not right here" he muttered. Sue ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"Charlie please listen" she looked up at the man she was beginning to have feelings for "Please wait you need to know something" She glanced at Billy who sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Well…" said Charlie "You gonna enlighten me or do I just take a look at Bella?"

000

Jacob held Bella's hand as the commotion kicked off in the kitchen Charlie's voice was raised in anger and he could clearly hear his father trying to calm him down. He looked down at the pale face in front of him

"Come back to me Bells please…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

000

Bella sat by the fire but still didn't feel any warmer her hands felt so cold and she wished she had a sweatshirt to cover her little vest top. She watched the old man sitting opposite her as he carved at some wood. He reminded her a lot of Jacob… _Jacob_ she thought _where was he_? A light breeze suddenly blew in from the sea and …she sat up a little in response…that was Jake's scent she could smell it in the air…not very strong but it was him she was sure. She stood up and eagerly scanned the beach hoping to see either him or his wolf running towards her but there was no sign. Her heart sank with disappointment…must be my imagination she thought as she slumped back down again.

"Where am I?" She asked the old man again this place was starting to grate on her nerves it didn't feel right she didn't feel right...all she wanted this very minute was to go home. Tears prickled in her eyes she was sacred and frightened.

"He doesn't understand you." The voice of a woman came from behind and Bella spun round to look at her

"You…you speak English?" Bella almost laughed and cried at the same time with relief. The woman smiled and came a little closer

"Yes if I have to." she replied "And right now it seems I have to" Bella looked at the pretty woman that stood before her. She was dressed entirely in native clothing right down to her little moccasin covered feet. Maybe they were all part of some sort of traveling group who entertained by showcasing old native ways. The young woman smiled again at her "Come…" she said holding out her hand. Bella rose from her seat and taking the offered hand followed her.

"Who are you?" Bella asked

"That is of no importance" the woman replied. It's important to me Bella thought

"I'm Bella Swan" She offered hoping the woman would reciprocate

"I know." She laughed but stopped walking and turned to face Bella "I am the one they call the third wife." Bella took a sharp intake of breath her eyes widening suddenly her world seemed to tip on its axis…where was she?

"The…the third wife?" Bella managed to stutter whilst trying to get her breath her chest felt so tight this was beginning to feel like a nightmare from freaking hell…a hell from which she had no escape…"But you …you…"

"Died…" the woman replied a small smile playing on her lips.

"I was gonna say you are the stuff of legends" Bella couldn't believe she actually said that even though she was thinking it…what the hell was going on maybe she wasn't asleep…maybe she had finally gone insane wouldn't surprise her not after the shit she had witnessed this past year.

"You know the story?" The woman looked at her, dark eyes capturing Bella's own.

"Yes" Bella nodded she'd always secretly admired the woman who gave her life to save her love and her tribe. After all Bella was all about sacrificing herself for those she loved…

"Then you know of the cold one who took my son's?" She asked. Bella nodded again. A glimmer of grief passed across the woman's face as she remembered. She let go of Bella's hand. "This is the spot where I fell" She motioned to her right "But it was worth it to save the one's I loved."

"Taha Aki?" Bella whispered

"Yes our sons had been killed… only my brave warrior stood between the evil one and our tribe." She regarded Bella for a few moments. "You are like me…" she smiled a little "You would sacrifice all for your warrior would you not?"

Bella nodded "Yes…"She replied as her thoughts drifted to Jacob "Yes I would."

The woman suddenly looked beyond Bella her face breaking into an enormous smile. Bella turned to see what she was looking at and there in the distance was a large wolf…

"My warrior…" The woman murmured as Bella watched him approach. The huge russet wolf reminded Bella so much of Jacob that part of her hoped it was really him. The wolf came to a halt in front of them and seamlessly transformed into a man. He seemed not to notice his own nudity and as he drew the woman into such an intimate embrace kissing her with passion Bella felt forced to look away like she was intruding on a private moment...

A strong finger lifted Bella's chin and she slowly raised her eyes from her feet to a man with a strong jaw yet kind eyes. He looked from one eye to the other then taking his finger away he nodded a proud look on his face….

"Daughter" he whispered before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead…

000

Jacob stood up he was going to put a stop to that arguing in the kitchen. It wasn't doing Bella any good her breathing was becoming rapid. As he entered the kitchen Charlie's attention immediately focused on him…

"You!" he cried "I thought Cullen was bad for her but it seems you're worse than him" Charlie moved towards Jacob but Sue hung onto his arm. He went to free himself when Billy spoke.

"Jake" Billy began "Can Charlie see his daughter?" His son turned to him with a cold lupine stare

"I'll see my goddam daughter if I want to." Charlie yelled "I don't take orders from him" he pointed at Jacob as Sue desperately tried to calm him down.

"You will take orders from me!" Jacob growled "Or you will be removed from the Rez". This just incensed Charlie all the more…no teenage was gonna talk to him like that

"Yeah you and whose army?" Charlie snapped back just as with supernatural speed Jacob leapt from the doorway landing silently in front of Charlie on the balls of his feet. He surveyed Bella's father with yellow lupine eyes his head tipping from side to side in that eerie animalistic manner. Charlie foolishly held that gaze and Jacob snarled loudly in response

"Show an Alpha respect look down" Tremor's rolled down Jakes arms as he fought to control the wolf only Charlie did not heed the warning…" _Look down_ " Jake repeated this time flashing a set of teeth that without doubt did not belong in a human face…finally Charlie got the message and his eyes hit the floor "Much better." Jacob growled before stalking away. He needed to place a little distance between him and the man who had shown such disrespect to an Alpha wolf.

The others remained silent all watching Jacob who was clearly balancing on the edge of a phase…

"Maybe you should go for a run son..." Billy began. Jake silenced him with one look

"We will not leave our mate" He growled then his eyes snapped to Charlie " _He_ cannot be trusted not to remove her whilst I'm gone." Charlie didn't look up but inside he was agreeing with Jacob first chance he got he was getting Bella out of this mad house...

"Bella is going nowhere Jacob" Billy's calm voice filled the room "You can trust us" But sadly Jacobs wolf did not trust anyone.

"Stay…" Jacob growled "She stay's" Billy nodded there was nothing more he could do at least not whilst the wolf was in charge…but

"Call the pack Jacob" Billy sighed "let one of them guard her whilst you take a run" he waited with bated breath. Without another word Jake slipped out into the back yard and a few moments later a long howl sounded into the night.

 _ **AN: Is Old Quil right?**_

 _ **Till next time oxox**_


	33. Spirit Guide

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for your kind comments so glad you are all enjoying this story. Thanks for reading and please review….love you all! oxox**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 33 – Spirit Guide**

Charlie sat nursing his third cup of coffee. He was still a little in shock. Jacob had mellowed some after his run and he had apologised to Charlie for his behaviour he explained how agitated the wolf had become because of his need to protect Bella. Charlie much to everyone's relief had graciously accepted the apology and apologised himself for comparing Jake to Edward.

 _No one and nothing could ever be as bad as that monster…_

With Sue by his side Charlie had finally seen Bella. He didn't know about the bite, Sue had managed to keep it covered and if he had seen it there was no doubt he would have gone ape shit. But that was for another day…for now Charlie thought she was asleep worn out by the stomach bug she had caught. It had been the perfect cover story for as soon as Charlie was told it was a sickness bug and most likely the infamous Novo virus he had just stood in the doorway he didn't want to pass anything on to the guys at the station.

"Bella will be ok" Sue murmured "It's just a virus in 48 hours she'll be up and about but for now asleep in bed is the best possible place for her to be." Charlie nodded and squeezed Sue's hand in his own. His bleary sleep deprived eyes snapped to Jacob as he entered the kitchen with Leah in tow. She was closely followed by Paul. With a nod of their heads in his direction they disappeared down the hallway. Charlie stiffened wondering whether he should follow them after all they were entering his daughter's bedroom and he didn't really trust Lahote…that boy had history.

"Night shift" Sue smiled a little sensing Charlie's discomfort. "Leah is gonna spend the night with Bella just in case she needs to…well you know" Charlie recoiled as his thoughts slipped back to those weeks after Cullen had left her. He was grateful he wasn't going to have to go back there again but still.

"Wont Leah catch the virus?" He asked "Novo is pretty contagious isn't it?"

Sue smiled at him shaking her head a little "Supernatural enhanced immune system." Charlie's eyes widened well I'll be damned he thought to himself

"One of the perks eh?" he smiled in return at Sue and relaxed a little Bella was in safe hands it would seem. Sue nodded in return.

"You could say that Charlie." she replied "It's helpful that they heal at an incredible rate too given what they do". Charlie looked thoughtful for a few moments he was gradually coming to terms with this new world he had been introduced to and some things he had considered odd a few days ago were finally making sense.

"So that's why Seth looked so well considering he'd had surgery on that ankle" Charlie was beginning to understand what it meant to be a shifter. Sue nodded

"Yes normally any breaks would just heal fast but Seth's ankle was particularly badly dislocated and it would have healed in the wrong position so he needed a little helping hand" Charlie shook his head and sighed loudly.

"I don't know how you coped with all this Sue" he began his warm brown eyes settling on hers "You're a strong woman Sue Clearwater." Sue blushed a little and looked away from Charlies pointed gaze.

"I had to stay strong or everything around me would have collapsed." she sighed closing her eyes for a few seconds before they opened and settled back on Charlie's. His moustache twitched a little

"You don't have to be alone Sue…" He began "Not anymore." He swallowed nervously "Cos you've got me…" he blushed then added "That's if you want…" Sue looked back with surprise on her face and Charlie really thought he'd blown it …been too forward and lost her friendship. Sue took hold of his right hand.

"I'd like nothing more Charlie Swan" She smiled up at him and Charlie felt like he had just gained something real special.

"Me too Sue…Me too" he replied. Sue let go of his hand and stood taking the two coffee mugs over to the sink

"Do you have to go back to the Clinic Sue?" Charlie asked stifling a yawn. Sue shook her head as she washed the mugs up setting them down on the drainer. She turned towards Charlie

"No I'm fine" then she too stifled a yawn seemed like it was catching. "But I'm gonna go soon and to bed I've got an early shift tomorrow" Charlie smiled up at her then grabbing the cruiser keys off the table he held out his hand

"Come on he said I'll walk you to your car."

000

A petulant looking Leah stood by the side of the bed surely she had misheard Jake…

"l'll make it an Alpha order if I have to…" Jacob growled "Just climb into bed with Bella and keep her warm that's all I'm asking you to do for fucks sake" Paul touched Leah lightly on the hand but it was enough to make her hiss in response seemed like his touch always did that these days.

"Bella needs your warmth babe…" Paul began "And Jacob needs to speak with his pack" His dark eyes caught hers and he gave her his biggest puppy dog smile. Leah looked from Paul to Jake and back the only two guys in her life she couldn't say no to… she sighed loudly.

"Okay" She huffed pulling her shift dress over her head "But I don't see why it has to be me" Jacob sighed heavily he was beginning to run out of patience with the she wolf and he knew damn well that Paul's wolf agitated by Bella's condition would jump into her bed at the drop of a hat, even now Paul was moving imperceptibly closer to Bella every second they stood there.

"Paul!" he growled as Paul stood still and dragged his eyes away from Bella back to his Alpha. Jake looked from Leah to Paul and back again

"The reason I'm asking you Leah "He snarled "Is if you think I'm gonna let the likes of Lahote here clamber into bed with my mate or any other wolf for that matter then you've finally gone fucking nuts." Jacob growled his wolf over protective. Paul rolled his eyes at them both shrugging his shoulders as Leah finally noticed how close to Bella he actually was

"Hey…" he grumbled "I keep telling you both that's not how my imprint works…protection Jake protection nothing else" Before Jacob could even growl in return Leah stepped forward. No way was her man spending the night with another woman even if she were unconscious.

"Okay okay!" she huffed "I'll do it" and she quickly hopped into bed next to Bella. "Jeez she's cold" Leah mumbled snuggling up against Bella's frigid skin. Jacob whined a little his wolf was desperate to be the one keeping their little mate warm but he needed to connect with his pack let them know about the mark and Bella's condition.

"I'll be back shortly" he managed to snarl "Then I'll take over." Leah nodded as Jacob turned for the door her eyes caught Paul's who blew her a kiss then followed his Alpha. Leah sighed loudly

"What are we gonna do about you little Swan hmmm?" She began "Can't even get yourself marked without drama…" She rearranged the blanket so it was covering Bella but not herself "But…" Leah added "I've got to hand it to ya you've got balls alright to let an Alpha wolf bite you." Bella did not move or reply… all Leah could hear was her steady heart beat and soft breathing. She sighed again into the darkness the small girl was in trouble all right and despite their differences she knew how much Bella meant to Jake.

And that right there was the rub. Coming from such a prominent Quilute family Leah knew that marking was taboo. Deep down she simply couldn't believe what Jacob had done not with the risk to Bella. She propped herself up a little on her elbow, her eyes magnetically drawn to the mark which was still covered by the flimsy piece of gauze Sue had placed on it. She gently pulled up one side and took a look. Leah's breath hitched the whole area was inflamed and she could clearly see two rows of lupine teeth marks. She quickly covered the mark again and laid her head back on the pillow.

"What have you done Jacob…?" she whispered to the darkness "What have you done…?" She snuggled up closer to Bella who was starting to feel a little warmer but Leah wasn't sure if that was just because her body was warming her skin and not because Swan was finally warming up herself. Her thoughts immediately went to Lahote and how he would feel if it were her…

"Whatever our differences in the past Swan" Leah huffed "Don't you dare leave Jake alone do you hear? _You're pack now_ …" Bella said nothing but her eyelids fluttered in response…

000

The sun was just starting to appear over the tops of the mountains when Jacob came into the room. Leah's eyes flickered to his as he came closer to the bed.

"Any change?" he asked hopefully. Leah shook her head a little.

"Not really Jake" she replied "She feels a little warmer but I'm not sure if that's because I'm so hot or she's actually warming up on her own". His face dropped he had been hoping that in his absence Leah might have warmed her back to consciousness. He looked totally lost for a few moments before the Alpha mask slipped back into place…

"Ok Leah go home" He muttered. Leah got out of the bed and pulled her dress back on. "Thanks" Jacob added. Leah smiled a little and walked towards the door then turned to face her Alpha

"Give it a little more time Jake she's in there I know she is." Leah huffed before walking out and closing the door behind her. Jacob said nothing as he quietly pulled his cut-offs down over his broad thighs and stepping over them climbed into bed with Bella.

"Missed you Bells" he whispered as he buried his nose into the nape of her neck taking a deep breath full of her scent before letting it go again. He pulled her close to his naked body spooning her gently from behind wrapping her in his supernatural heat. "Please come back to me" he sighed closing his eyes. "Don't leave me not now…I can't go on without you…"

000

Jacob didn't stir until around mid-morning when Sue popped in to see Bella. He left the room so Sue could examine his mate and went to get himself a shower and some much needed breakfast. Billy was waiting for him in the kitchen…

"How is she?" Billy looked tired and drawn Bella's condition was starting to get to him weighing heavily on his conscience. Jake's large hand stilled from spreading butter on his toast. He took in a deep breath before answering

"Much the same…" Jacob replied "Although I think she's a little warmer I'm just waiting for Sue to confirm it." He resumed spreading butter on his pile of toast. He didn't turn to face his father he was too busy swallowing back the tears that prickled at his eyes and that would never do for an Alpha to show such weakness.

"I see" Billy replied he didn't push the point he could see from the way Jake held his shoulders that his son was hurting. Sue came through the door at that very moment a small smile on her face. Both Jacob and Billy turned to look at her

"You're right Jacob" Sue began "Bella is a little warmer this morning but I'd still prefer it if she would just wake up" She sighed deeply "You know she really does look like she's asleep and dreaming." Jacob nodded at her.

"Thanks Sue for coming and seeing her and I know what you mean about looking like she's dreaming." Jacob forced a smile on his face then taking his plate of toast and coffee headed back to the bedroom. Sue poured herself a mug of coffee and leaning with her back against the sink she turned to Billy.

"I couldn't say this in front of Jacob and I know this is gonna sound crazy" she began "But …well I've been thinking…" Billy's dark eyes captured hers he sat up in his chair looking eager "Do you think Old Quil could be right? I mean Bella really does look like she is just sleeping and dreaming." Sue placed her cup down on the draining board "There's nothing medically wrong with her Billy…" she began "Blood pressure is ok if a little up, temperature is ok and I really don't believe she is truly unconscious it's just…" She waited closing her eyes and shaking her head a little

"Just what?" Billy asked as Sue smiled a little and huffed slightly

"I told you this is gonna sound crazy…" She sighed again

"Go on" Billy assured her "Our world is full of crazy Sue what more can surprise me?" Sue took a deep breath

"When I looked at Bella just now…well …I just got the feeling…" She shuffled a bit "Like in a way she wasn't there…" Sue closed her eyes and shook her head "I mean her body is there and its functioning as it should and she looks like she's dreaming but…" She looked Billy straight in the eye "I couldn't _feel_ her Billy it's like her essence or call it her spirit wasn't there her body empty…" Sue shivered slightly and turned back to the sink finishing her coffee then washing it up. Billy said nothing he was deep in contemplation, pondering on what Sue had said. She turned towards him picking up her medical bag

"I expect you think I'm mad" she began. Billy slowly shook his head at her "But I think Old Quil may be right after all. It's just we forget the old ways…forget what the human spirit is capable of" Sue walked towards the door "I'll call in again later after I finish my rounds"

"Thank you Sue" Billy called after her then added "I believe you and I think maybe Old Quil can help too". As Sue closed the door Billy picked up the phone and dialled his old friend's number.

000

Charlie was lost in thought as he drove the police cruiser towards home he was looking forward to a long shower and then some dinner in front of the TV. He'd call Billy later to get an update on Bella even though Sue said she would call him maybe even pop by when her shift ended. Out of nowhere a girl stepped into the road in front of him. Charlie slammed on the brakes and thankfully stopped just in time. "What the fuck…" He swore loudly as the girl red eyed and obviously crying looked up at him… _Jessica Stanley._ He switched on the police lights the flashing reflecting on Jessica's pale face and switched off the engine. Opening the door he climbed out

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Jessica began to mumble as Charlie approached her. He took hold of her arm and guided her back to the side walk the girl wasn't his most favourite of people but he was a police officer first and fore most

"You nearly got yourself killed just then" Charlie began as he stood looking down at her, his hands rested on his belt as he assessed the girl. Something was wrong she looked really upset and not just from what had nearly happened either. "Would you like a lift home Miss Stanley?" Charlie began. Jessica sniffed loudly looking at the ground.

"No thank you Chief Swan." she began "That's not the place I'd like to be at the moment"

"And why's that?" Charlie asked. Jessica squirmed a little then

"I've had a bit of a disagreement with my mom and dad" She began "I'm just on my way to my friend's house for the rest of the afternoon." Jessica fumbled with her purse for a few moments "They've taken my car from me" She added "Mom and dad say I need to grow up now I'm going to college and all."

Charlie nodded and sighing looked off down the road. I bet the subject of Jacob Black is in there somewhere he thought

"And well we argued about boyfriends…"Jessica continued as Charlies moustache twitched "And I thought it best if I got out of their hair for a while" All the time she spoke she still hadn't looked Charlie in the eye no doubt he thought remembering that embarrassing incident at the restaurant.

"They know you are going to your friend's house right?" Charlie asked "Is it far from here? I can give you a lift"

"No I'll be fine" Jessica answered "And yes they know where I am" Charlie studied her for a few moments then took in a deep breath. No doubt this young lady was or was almost eighteen she wasn't a child anymore even if she still acted like one. His thoughts drifted to Bella she had missed her own birthday because of that damn sickness bug but he'd make it up to her as soon as she was well enough. He looked back at the girl in front of him.

"Okay…" Charlie began "But you go straight there and keep your wits about you when crossing the road you hear?"

"Yes Sir" Jessica replied "Bye Chief Swan" she began walking away from him and continuing down the road. Charlie watched her for a few moments until she disappeared around the bend. He shook his head a little teenagers he thought to himself with a huff. Then climbed back into the cruiser and continued on his way.

Jessica drew her small jacket around her body a little tighter and looked up at the sky that was darkened by the large storm clouds. She wished she had picked up her rain coat now instead of this little denim thing she was wearing. Still Laura's house was just around the bend. The wind rustled along the edges of the dark forest next to her and she instinctively began to walk nearer the road. Large drops of rain began to fall and Jessica quickened her steps hoping to beat the downpour. Her head tucked down she didn't see the young man in front of her until she almost ran into him.

"Hey there" A masculine voice rang out as strong hands captured her arms steadying her from what would have been a fall. Jessica looked up her mouth popping open in surprise as she took in the most handsome dude she had ever laid eyes on. She stumbled back slightly in awe "You okay?" The deep sexy voice enquired again. Jessica nodded totally dumbstruck "You sure?" the voice asked again "You don't look it"

"Yes I'm fine" Jessica squeaked as he let go of her arms and stood there in all his masculine glory. Her eyes took in that strong jaw and fair hair. She couldn't see his eyes behind the shades he wore but she just knew they would be just as gorgeous as the rest of him. Her own eyes drifted down to his mouth and for a few seconds she wondered what it would be like to kiss it. Shivers of expectation ran through her body with just an edge of something else but she wasn't listening to her instincts all she could see was six foot of blond hunk standing in front of her.

"Ok if you're sure" the young man smiled again and Jessica stared at the bright white teeth…wow she'd never seen teeth so white and so…so sharp looking. She shook her head a little feeling crazy to think such a thing but as she looked away she felt more aware of her surroundings and this stranger she had encountered on a deserted road.

"Yes…yes I'm fine" Jessica began she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach it didn't feel right…"Look I need to get going before that storm hits" She looked up at the sky which had darkened considerably more in the last few minutes. She began to walk but the young man caught her arm

"Look I'm walking that way…" he began Jessica looked up at him damn he was gorgeous but he had to be a stranger because she really couldn't place him from Forks High and she knew all the boys in her year and below. He must be from out of town she decided and about her age too so there was nothing sinister about that. She nodded a little and the young man fell into step beside her.

"I'm new round here…" He began Jessica looked up at him smiling down at her "I know this is going to sound forward but I don't know anyone and well you look really cool." She smiled brightly at him as he added "Can I have your number? Maybe we can go for coffee sometime" Being such a flirt and feeling immensely flattered that such a good looking guy wanted her number Jessica stopped walking and dipped into her purse to retrieve her cell.

"Okay" She said as she pulled the cell into her hand. Laura was going to be so jealous when she heard about this she thought

"May I?" The young man asked holding his hand out "I can tap my number in" He reassured her his voice calm and soothing. Jessica gave it to him without a second thought fluttering her eye lashes. Shit he was so beautiful she sighed to herself Jacob Black can go fuck himself along with that Swan bitch this guy was a million times better.

A sudden crack of plastic and metal snapped her out of her thoughts and drew her attention to his hand. She watched with disbelieving eyes as he crushed her cell in his right hand with ease. Horrified Jessica took a step back and then another…

"Now that's a lot better" The deep voice almost growled. Jessica went to run but a strong arm wrapped around her drawing her near, pulling her up against a body that felt as hard as stone. "I think…" the voice continued in her ear "We should get to know each other a little better don't you? Without any distractions"

"Please…" Jessica began a feeling of dread in her heart as the coldness from his body seeped into her own down into her very bones "Just let me go …I won't tell anyone I promise…please" The young man chuckled and not in a good way.

"I can't let you go now pretty girl" He began as Jessica raised her face to his. Her breath caught in her throat…the dark shades were gone and now she could finally see his eyes in all their terrifying glory…The scream she could feel building couldn't seem to escape her lips and the world was starting to spin…all she could see were those red eyes burning into her soul…

The young man threw the unconscious Jessica over one shoulder as if she were as light as a feather. This was better than he had planned her fainting with fright. He slipped into the edges of the forest disappearing into the thick undergrowth then ran with the speed only a vampire possessed…

000

Joy brought Old Quil over to the little red house as soon as Billy ended the call. She didn't stay as she had left Quil to mind the shop and she knew from past experience that to leave her son in charge too long was a risk not worth taking.

Old Quil found Billy sitting in his chair in the living room. He knew from their conversation earlier that things were more or less the same for Bella.

"Well" said Billy "Do you have what you need?" The old man nodded wearily he had been so relieved when he had finally come across his old medicine bag and herbs hidden in a bottom drawer in his room.

"It's been a long time since I have done this though Billy" Old Quil answered caution in his voice. "And yes I have what I need thank the spirits. But first I suggest we step outside." He motioned to the pipe and tobacco pouch he held in his hands placing the small bag that he carried in his other hand down on the floor. Billy wheeled his chair towards the door and his old friend followed.

Once outside in the back yard Old Quil sat down. He quietly began to fill the pipe with the tobacco then lit it. He took a few small puffs from the pipe and the end glowed red with each draw of breath. He blew out smoke from the side of his mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Smoke up" Old Quil began "I call to the Great Spirits to come converse with me." He passed the pipe to Billy who looked at it with distaste whilst his old friend nodded jutting his jaw towards the pipe. Billy glumly looked at the pipe again. Smoking had never been his thing even as a youth but this was a spiritual ritual he tried to convince himself…He placed the pipe between his broad lips and sucked in a few puffs. As he blew out the white smoke Billy began to feel a little more relaxed in a way he hadn't experienced in a long long time…

"This had better work" Billy began as he took a few more puffs then coughed a little. Shit he was beginning to feel floaty what on earth had the old fool filled this pipe with?

"It will my friend it will" Old Quils voice sounded soothing to Billy as he passed the pipe back. "This will open the door between this world and the next" Billy rolled his eyes at his old friend but after Sue's confession this morning and his own suspicions he was willing to let Old Quil try the old ways…anything to bring that girl back…

Old Quil's vision began to blur and Billy's shape seemed to give way at the edges, pulling in on itself only to expand again. He silently called upon his spirit guide and the call of an eagle filled his ears…

"There you are old friend…it's been a long time" The old man began as the eagle swooped low and on the second pass landed on a branch close to where the two men were sitting. Billy raised a hand that seemed to move in slow motion towards his eyes and rubbed them in disbelief as they focused on the mighty eagle close by…this was some trip he sighed to himself

"I have grown old…"Old Quil continued "But you still have youth in your wings" The eagle turned and surveyed him then to Billy's absolute shock it spoke…

"Time has no meaning here in the spirit realm old friend you know that" Its proud eyes caught Billy's "You are still unsure Billy Black you see yet you do not believe" Billy sat back in his chair in astonishment. The bird had not opened its beak yet he had clearly heard a voice and…it knew him. "Of course…"The eagle replied "I speak to your mind how else would I converse hmmm?" Billy smiled a little as he shook his head what the eagle had said made sense. He watched as the eagle returned its gaze and its attention back to Old Quil

"After all these years you call me old friend " It began "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The smile dropped from Old Quil's face and was mirrored by Billy's as the reason for why they were here resurfaced in their tobacco addled minds.

"The young maiden whose earthly name is Isabella" Old Quil began "I believe she spirit walks". The eagle looked back with unblinking eyes its head held on one side as it watched them both. "She is not native…" he continued "And does not know our ways, she is lost and cannot find the way home…"The eagle spread his huge wings and called loudly…

"What do you want me to do?" The eagle asked

"Find her…" Old Quil began "Let me know where she is. I am too old and frail to make the journey myself as we once did together" The eagle closed its eyes for a second then appeared to nod its proud head before taking off its huge wings flapping high up into the sky until it vanished from sight.

Billy looked across as Old Quil suddenly feeling exhausted and his old friend looked the same. "What now?" Billy asked

"We wait…" Old Quil replied.

000

Bella looked back at the man who had called her daughter and smiled albeit a little tentatively. He nodded slightly then turned away striding purposefully towards the tepee. The third wife gently took Bella's hand in her own

"Come…" she said "There is much to talk about and little time in which to tell" Her dark eyes looked concerned as she peered over Bella's shoulder at something in the distance "You do not belong here" She added "It is almost time to go…" Bella nodded and began to walk towards the fire, the breeze from the sea ruffled her hair and once again she could smell something that reminded her of home…it was warm and …and…" _pack"…_ a small voice in her mind whispered " _You're pack now"._ She shook her head a little just as Taha Aki came back to sit by the fire.

Bella and the third wife sat opposite the mighty warrior who lifted a cup to his lips and drank his fill. The third wife squeezed her hand in support as his dark eyes settled on her and he placed the cup on the ground.

"Daughter" he began in a voice that reminded her of Billy Black deep and commanding full of strength and pride. "You have come here to learn wisdom" Bella nodded but said nothing she didn't remember ever consciously wanting to come to this place or wanting to learn anything. "The Great Spirits themselves have blessed you Isabella" Bella sat back wide eyed in shock. How did he know her name? The warrior laughed and as if he had read her thoughts he added "You are known to us and we know how you came to be here and why"

"H…how? Bella stuttered "How did I get here?" He smiled at her as his eyes drifted to her shoulder

"You bare the mark of an Alpha there on your neck" he pointed and smiled again "That daughter is strong magic" Bella nodded remembering what Old Quil had told her.

"Jacob…" She began as Taha Aki sat back a proud look upon his face

"My son" He announced in that silky bass "He is the strongest Alpha we have seen in a long time" he nodded sagely "He is also the first with the strength to mark a mate as I marked my own" His eyes flickered to the third wife and Bella could see the pride and love in which he held her. "But…" He continued "My son has marked you for a reason…a very grave reason" His eyes darkened to a midnight black and his lips curled back into a snarl "You daughter are in mortal danger" Bella recoiled as fear prickled down her spine and her old fears resurfaced…"The cold ones plan against you…" He looked into the distance a faraway look in his eye as the third wife spoke

"Many will come to our lands and your warrior will fight bravely but…" her eyes looked sad "Great sacrifices will be made to bring peace."

"Sacrifices…" Bella hardly whispered in reply horror on her face

"War is coming but my son is hesitating…he feels the power of the Spirit Warrior rising in him since the marking but he waits for you…" Taha Aki caught her eyes with his own "The power of three, the man the wolf and the Spirit warrior this is his destiny and you daughter must help him fulfil it…you must walk the final path with him wherever it ends."

Bella's mind was in a whirl all she could hear was war and sacrifice but Taha Aki caught her hands in his "Isabella you must help him accept and become the Great Warrior he born to be a great leader of his people. The times ahead are full of danger only he can lead his tribe to peace" Bella nodded as tears welled up in her eyes whatever the consequence she would stand by Jacob always she loved him so much…

The sound of an eagle calling had all three of them look up towards the heavens the majestic bird swooped and called before disappearing high above the clouds…

"The time is nearing" The third wife began "Remember what you have been told and what you must do" Bella nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep breath when she opened them again it was night time and only the old man remained sitting close to the fire. She looked around with a start where had the third wife and Taha Aki gone? Bella looked towards the old man but he only smiled and gazed at the fire…

 _ **AN: I'm hoping Old Quil can guide Bella home to Jake but what lays ahead? It doesn't sound too good for the pack. Poor old Jessica Stanley what lies ahead for her?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	34. Alpha Order

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for your kind comments so glad you are all enjoying this story. I've been so busy recently that it's been hard to find the time to write but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a little weird in parts but my muse is out of control and I'm just along for the ride! Thanks for reading and please review….love you all! oxox**_

 _ **Ps Maybe listen to Cold Play "Lights will guide you home" sort of explains where Jake n Bells are...xxx**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 34 – Alpha Order**

The sound of an eagle calling startled old Quil from the light doze he had fallen into. He looked across at Billy who still slept despite the darkening clouds above and the wind that was blowing through the forest the treetops swaying in its path. The eagle swept in on strong wings and once more alighted upon a nearby branch

"Friend" Old Quil murmured "You have good news I hope?" The eagle watched with keen black eyes its head tipping from side to side as if studying the old man in front of him.

"I have found her but time grows short" The eagle began "She is where you feared but you must call her home" The bird cocked its head again its black eyes boring straight into Old Quil's soul "It is not her time to be there…" he continued "But the longer she stays the less her chance of coming back." Old Quil took in a slow deep breath of relief and sat back in his seat. Bella was still alive for now…

"Is she alone?" Old Quil asked the eagle shook his head "Good or…" He looked away from the eagles bright eyes he couldn't bring himself to utter the word. The eagle puffed himself up in response and shook his feathers preening under one massive wing before looking back at the old man who patiently waited.

"She is safe for now old friend, the Great Spirits themselves protect her but time grows short she cannot stay not in that place it is not meant for the living." Old Quil nodded as the eagle continued

"Her soul is tethered to her body here on the earthly plane by a fine silken thread it will not take much to break it my friend and there are unspeakable things gathering near her …drawn to her light". Old Quils eyes grew wide in alarm "You must call her home and now"

"But how…?" Old Quil asked "It's been too long for me to pull her back I fear I don't have the strength and if we pull too hard…"his eyes closed as he blew out a long breath shaking his head the consequences of getting this wrong weighed heavy on his heart and soul…

"Listen to the heart" The eagle called as he flapped his wings and soared to the heavens "The heart will guide her home…" Old Quil watched as the bird flew out of sight before his eyes drifted towards Billy….Jake he thought then smiled…He softly touched his old friend hands and Billy's bloodshot eyes blearily opened

"Jeez…" he muttered "What shit did you put in that pipe I feel dreadful like I've been floating in space"

"You'll be okay in a moment" old Quil replied "The effect will soon wear off. But we have work to do." Billy sat upright in his chair rubbing a hand across his face before focusing intently on his old friend. "I think" Old Quil managed to say with a broad smile "I know how to bring her back"

000

Jacob gently smoothed Bella's hair away from her face and watched as her eye lids fluttered "You're in there somewhere Bells" He whispered "But you've got to try to come back to me honey…I need you so much." A slight movement on the white bed sheet drew his eyes to her right hand and he held his breath in anticipation…Her little pinkie finger moved ever so slightly again and Jacob covered her hand in the warmth of his own "Yes that's right sweetheart" he murmured "Come home I'm here…I'm waiting for you hurry home honey" But although he waited Bella remained silent and still.

Filled with disappointment Jake stood up and ran a hand through his hair his breath escaping in a long hiss of exasperation he truly did not know what to do next and his wolf whined in agreement. His eyes drifted to his mark on her neck. His wolf saliva had miraculously healed the bite to a point where it was hardly visible to the human eye but stuck out like a neon sign to the supernatural, clearly advertising she was his. Not that she was going anywhere for anyone to see anytime soon. He still felt guilty though that by biting and marking Bella he had condemned her to this half-life state she was in.

He walked over to the window and watched the gathering storm clouds over head he was about to turn away when he caught sight of his father and Old Quil sitting in the back yard. Old Quils arms were moving around in what looked like excitement as he spoke to Billy and as he caught sight of Jake he beckoned him out to join them. Jacob sighed deeply as he nodded towards the two men and turned towards the bedroom door stopping to lightly kiss Bella on her forehead. What did the old fools want now? he thought as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Old Quil motioned to Jacob to take a seat close to where he was sitting. Jake sat down and frowned a little as he noticed the pipe and tobacco his sensitive nose picking up the smell of some sort of herbal tobacco the two men had obviously been smoking. He narrowed his eyes as he spoke to his father

"Didn't think you smoked dad" he began "Especially not the _happy baccy_ that appears to be in that pipe" He jutted his chin towards the pipe where it lay on the ground by his father's feet. Billy looked a trifle guilty but before he could explain anything Old Quil interrupted

"It was necessary so we could convene with the spirits" the old man began. Jacob rolled his eyes to him this just sounded like spiritual nonsense something only the old indulged in "I know how to bring Bella back…" Old Quil added. Jakes eyes shot to his as the huge shifter fluidly stood every muscle twitching.

"What do you mean by that?" Jacob began "Bring her back and from where?" He narrowed his eyes and almost bared his teeth he could feel the anger rising, his wolf snarling in protest too "Because I damn well know where Bella is she's unconscious in my bed." Old Quil took a deep breath he could see the ripples of lupine power shimmering on the edges of Jacobs's body anymore provocation and the young man would almost certainly phase where he stood.

"Calm down young Alpha" Old Quil began he shifted nervously in his seat but held Jacobs lupine gaze "I believe Bella spirit walks and your father agrees with me" Billy spluttered slightly as Jacob's head turned towards his

" _You_ have been encouraging this nonsense dad?" he growled Billy took a deep breath then sighed

"Yes son I have" Billy replied "Look Sue came to me this morning after she examined Bella. She thinks Bella is not unconscious but in some sort of dreamlike state. You've seen for yourself Jake the girl looks like she dreams you cannot deny it"

Jacob crossed his large arms over his chest and stared up at the sky as he blew out an exasperated breath trying to stay calm and tighten the leash on an angry overprotective wolf. In his heart he knew Old Quil was correct, there was something not quite right with Bella's condition and that tiny movement this morning had given him hope but still…the whole thing sounded ridiculous

"All I ask is you listen to what Old Quil has to say" His father added "Then you can decide what is to be done next. Bella is your mate and we will defer to your judgement" Quil turned his head towards Billy his face full of concern. Time was of the essence if they were to save Bella and the last thing they needed now was Jacob to rule against what he had in mind purely based on ignorance of the old ways. Jacob said nothing as he considered his father's request then gave a slight nod of acceptance.

Old Quil looked from father to son then with a sigh he began to speak "Back in the day…" Jake rolled his eyes in response as all the young tended to do these days when their Elders recalled the past "The tribe believed in spirit walking. We built sweat lodges and many experienced the spirit world and the wisdom of the Great Spirits first hand" Jacob sighed loudly but at least he unfolded his arms as he listened. Old Quil took that to be a good sign as he continued.

"My family has always had strong links with the spirits and we often provided the power to open the door to the other realm. In my youth I experienced many spirit walks with my own father and grandfather. Through their teaching I gained knowledge of healing herbs and magic but modern day medicine has replaced many of the old healing methods." Billy nodded in agreement he was old enough to just remember the sweat lodges which had over the years fallen apart until they became nothing but a distant memory hardly referred to at all.

"I recognise the signs Jacob…" Old Quil continued "I've seen it before and believe me when I tell you that Bella spirit walks….but I fear she has lost her way and we need to guide her home" Jacob tensed once more "I know this all sounds farfetched and difficult to believe"

"You can say that again" Jacob muttered. Old Quil smiled a little and nodded in acknowledgement before his face turned serious once more

"But before you phased you regarded the legends of the wolves as merely tales made up to entertain the young did you not?" old Quil's eyes sparkled as he watched realisation dawn upon Jakes face. "If that legend were true then why do you hesitate to believe what I tell you now? After all are you not a supernatural being yourself?" Put like that Jacob had nowhere to go and simply nodded in agreement.

"When you put it like that…" he began a frown on his handsome face

"Then nothing in this world is impossible" the Old man finished for him "Like I said I know how to bring her back and it's worth a try."

"Okay" Jacob replied his voice sounded weary but right now there seemed no other choice and he wanted Bella back at any cost. "Let's do this but what do you need?"

"I have everything here in this bag." Old Quil motioned to the canvas bag that lay at his feet "And your agreement not to interfere in anything you hear or see me do for Bella" Jacobs eyes flashed his wolf was deeply unhappy at such a request and the man was not far behind.

"I promise everything I do will be in Bella's interest but we must act now young Alpha time is running out." Old Quil watched with bated breath as Jacob hesitated for a fraction then nodded his agreement. Pushing his father in his chair the three men headed for Jacobs bedroom.

000

Angela was busy in her mom's kitchen she had made cup cakes with the intention of calling Bella and maybe visiting her on the Rez. She frowned at the thought. Something was wrong she hadn't heard from her friend for days and the birthday text she sent hadn't been acknowledged and that was not like Bella at all.

Glancing out of the window Angela thought she saw something moving in the shadows of the forest that bordered the bottom of the yard. The low branches of a large tree swayed and she could have sworn she saw a flash of red amongst the green foliage but try as she might there was nothing more to see.

Shrugging her shoulders she dismissed the idea that she had seen someone and blamed the wind which was picking up as the storm approached Forks. The dark clouds rushed by overhead and as the light faded a shiver ran down her spine, her eyes once more drawn to the forest. Angela felt like someone was watching her, a ridiculous notion she thought after all who would be interested enough to her to spy on her of all people?

There was a sudden chill in the air as the sun disappeared behind the storm clouds. Rubbing her hands together for a little warmth Angela ignored the strange shivers that suddenly rippled across her body they felt like anticipation almost excitement. "What the hell is wrong with me today?" she asked herself "There's no one out there you're just spooking yourself" Shaking her head and ignoring the feelings Angela looked around the neat kitchen everything was tidy again so her Mom couldn't complain. She sighed loudly that's all her parents seemed to do these days was moan and complain.

Her school results had been brilliant but her parents had still picked fault pointing out that she could have done better when her results had placed her at the top of her year and had meant she easily fulfilled the requirements of the offers from three of the best university's in the US.

Angela stopped wiping down the worktop as realisation hit her. She should have been excited, she was finally about to get everything she had worked so hard to achieve but since her graduation she just couldn't muster the feeling of excitement about going away to college that she previously had.

For the last two years Angela had eagerly looked forward to leaving home and going to college. It was her ticket to freedom and she had worked damn hard to ensure it too. Her father was a local Minister and her mother was also deeply involved in church life giving up her career in teaching for what she considered the more important role of supporting her husband, raising her family and serving God.

Angela couldn't fault her mother's desire to be a stay at home Mom. Raising kids was after all an important role often ridiculed by others. No it was her father's influence and nonstop demands that had become increasingly tiresome and something Angela longed to escape.

Everything the family did was centred on the teachings of the bible and being a clever manipulative man Mitchel Webber used it to get his own way, using it to subdue his wife and three children subtly controlling everything in their lives to the point it could actually be considered mental abuse. But and it was a big but as Mitchel knew only too well, mental abuse was damn difficult to prove. To the outside world they were the golden family but inside the home their world was stark and grey.

As a result and with no one to stop him Mitchel demanded nothing but their total obedience to him and to God anything less was severely punished. Never physical punishment… no he was too clever for that…just ways of slowly crushing their free spirit until cowed and down trodden the family did exactly what he wanted.

Angela glanced at the clock time was ticking on and her mother would be due back soon from one of the many ladies church groups she either ran or attended. One thing for sure Angela desperately did not want to spend the rest of her life in Forks or become just like her mother. Maybe she thought she could eventually get a job and set up home miles away from the influence of her father, live her own life without fear of reprisals.

 _Maybe she would meet someone just like Sam…_

She nearly dropped the china cup she had been drying where on earth had that thought come from she asked herself. It had been ages since she had last seen Sam Uley let alone spoken to him. The last time was when he had brought her home after the incident at the diner with the Cullen's. Angela swallowed hard… _Sam…"_ Don't go there…" she reprimanded herself loudly "Don't even think about him or how attractive he is." She loudly slammed the cutlery drawer shut and turned to lean against the kitchen work top pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Truth was Angela had not stopped thinking about Sam Uley…not once since she made him a plate at the bonfire and they had talked…

Truth was she liked him …a lot and maybe just maybe if she allowed herself to acknowledge it she had fallen a little bit in love with the tall dark and handsome Quileute.

"Phfft ...What would he see in you?" She asked herself as she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom "He's just about the most handsome guy you've ever laid eyes on Angela Webber and you are …" Angela caught sight of herself in the mirror on her dressing table "You are nothing but a drab mouse"

She closed her eyes and sighed. Sam Uley would never see her as girlfriend material she thought besides he might not want to date an outsider preferring girls from the tribe after all Embry had told her Sam had been engaged to a native girl. "Bet she was beautiful too" Angela muttered to herself but part of her wondered what had made the couple call the engagement off if she were engaged to Sam he'd never get away. She sighed deeply as she drew a brush through her long black curls which bounced back into place and shone the moment the brush was gone.

Her reflection stared back at her… a sad look on her pretty face. No she thought being with Sam Uley was nothing but a dream that hadn't a chance in hell of coming true. Standing she walked towards her window brush in hand looking up at the sky and waited for the imminent rain to fall. As Angela resumed brushing her hair the skin on the back of her neck prickled and her eyes were once again drawn to the bottom of the yard. This is getting ridiculous she thought to herself as she placed the brush on her window sill and opened the window leaning out a little.

"Is anyone there?" Angela called out but there was nothing except the sound of large raindrops that had started to fall hitting the patio below. Feeling rather silly that she had actually started to believe someone was hiding at the bottom of the yard in the middle of what was now a torrential downpour she shook her head and closed the window again before the wind blew the rain into her room and soaked her curtains.

But as she turned away from the window a large black wolf moved back into the dark shadows of the forest his lips drawn back and vicious canines bared as his lupine eyes stared up at Angela's window. Sam could clearly smell leech and he'd know that particular scent anywhere… _Victoria_.

Fuck he thought to himself the scent of the bitch was still fresh maybe twenty to thirty minutes old but still…His heart thumped fast as his wolf whined if he hadn't been nearby and no doubt scared the vampire off there was no telling what she would have done to Angela. He shook his huge head this was not good news not good news at all.

He'd been coming here between patrols and work ever since the day he had dropped the girl off after that disastrous scene at the diner just to check in on her welfare. He didn't trust the Cullen's or Victoria and his instincts had proved right. Angela Webber knew too much and had unwittingly been drawn into an age old battle.

With Victoria having been so close to the house leaving the girl unprotected was no longer an option for either himself or his Alpha. The black wolf huffed loudly Jacob would have to do something now to protect Angela true she wasn't tribe but the poor girl had been dragged into this mess by Bella even if she hadn't meant to do so. One thing for sure they couldn't abandon her now. Sooner or later he knew he wouldn't be there when Angela needed him most and that was something both Sam and his wolf agreed they were not prepared to let happen whether Jake liked it or not.

He shook his large body and pawed the ground with his huge claws. Something was stirring deep within Sam just the flicker of emotion inside a damaged heart. Against all the odds Angela had managed to get through to him that first night they met, showing kindness at the bonfire by giving him the plate of food she had carefully prepared sitting with him and encouraging him to eat. Her simple actions had struck a chord that resonated deep within his tired soul.

No one had cared for Sam in a long time and after that night she slowly became important to him. Angela had gently and without knowing it shown him not to judge all women by measuring them against Emily, shown him that maybe it was possible to move on away from all the hurt and somewhere along the line a kernel of hope had taken root…

000

Jacob raised Bella's hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers "We're coming for you honey…" he whispered "We're gonna bring you home"

Billy swallowed hard as he watched his son lovingly speak to Bella. That boy loved her with all his heart and soul it was obvious to anyone who saw them together and for a moment he was transported back to the happier days of his own youth when he had loved Sarah…oh how he missed that woman every day…If a spirit lived on after death he prayed that Sarah would guide Bella home too.

Old Quil cleared his throat he too was touched by the scene but they had work to do and little time in which to accomplish their goal. He could feel a change in the air and not for the good either…

"I need your help here Jacob" Old Quil began as he took out a bunch of dried sage leaves tied with twine then proceeded to strike a match setting the whole thing alight. He gently blew on the leaves until the flame died back and they began to smoulder.

"Cleansing" he explained "Sage is a great cleanser and we need to cleanse this room. Here take this Jacob" Jake took hold of the smoking sage. "Hold it up high in each corner of the room" The old man instructed. He didn't mention it was because he felt evil lurking somewhere in the shadows beyond the human psyche. Jake nodded and began his task by walking to the corner on the right hand side of the bed near the window

"Billy" Old Quil added "We need to pray to the great spirits I'll begin and you follow." Billy nodded his agreement and as Old Quil began to chant he followed with that rich bass voice of his.

He watched as Old Quil opened a jar of some strange smelling herbal concoction and applied it to Bella's forehead then taking a small bottle of brown liquid he poured a little into Bella's mouth and some of the liquid dribbled out and down her chin as if she couldn't swallow. A warning growl from Jacob made the old guy still his actions just as Billy spoke

"Remember what you agreed to outside" Billy began "Trust him Jake do not interfere" Jacob gave his father one terse nod before walking on towards the last corner of the room as Billy and Old Quil continued to chant…the old man finally placed a large white feather in Bella's left hand before moving away from the bed.

After a few moments where time itself seemed to stand still Old Quil motioned to Jacob to sit on the bed with Bella. Listen to the heart the eagle had said and Old Quil had realised exactly what that meant…

Jacob he began "It is time to call Bella home" The young man stared at him with dark eyes that seemed to accuse him of madness. Ignoring the look Old Quil asked "You claim to love her Jacob is that true?" Jacob growled a little in warning but the old man pressed on "I don't see much evidence of that are you sure?" Jacob growled louder and Billy thought the old guy had finally lost his marbles to try to get a reaction out of a wolf…

"I love her more than life itself old Man!" Jacob snarled the wolf very evidently at the surface as ripples of power ran up and down his muscular arms.

"Then show us and Bella that love!" Old Quil cried the atmosphere in the room buzzing with an almost electrical charge "Call her back Jacob with all your heart and soul…as a marked mate she's pack …Alpha order her home!" Jacob's eyes were round and yellow his lips pulled back revealing his sharp teeth. Those inhuman animal eyes caught Old Quils and held him for a moment before he suddenly threw his head back and howled. The sound was both shocking and eerie as it left human lips… then in a voice that rippled with Alpha power Jake spoke the timbre of an order that could not be disobeyed seemed to vibrate through Old Quil and Billy's entire being touching their souls

" _Bella come home!_ " and in his heart Jake prayed that wherever she was she heard his order…and obeyed…

000

Bella sat on an old tree stump watching the waves lazily lap the beach. Her heart ached as she remembered a similar tree that she used to sit on with Jake it had been their special place where they had shared childhood secrets and dreams…She closed her eyes as the memory of their first time and a kiss so intimate it had made her heart soar came flooding back, the place where she had sat the day after they first made love and the enormity of the fact that her childhood best friend had become her lover and he would never leave her finally engulfed her being.

Tears gathered in her chocolate brown eyes. As he took her innocence, entered her body for the first time Jacob had promised he would love her forever, never leave her but somehow they had been parted and she had ended up here alone in this strange place where time appeared to stand still.

Her fingers fiddled with her tee shirt as her teeth worried her bottom lip. Bella so wanted to go home, to see Jacob again but she honestly didn't know how she got here in the first place and most certainly didn't have a clue how to get back. She was just about to cry when her nose twitched a little. Was something on fire? she thought looking around…she could definitely smell smoke…sort of burning dried leaves the same smell of the bonfires Charlie would light in the fall.

Bella stood and looked around as a waft of Jacobs scent swept over her it was so strong that she imagined she heard his voice call her name "I'm going mad" she mumbled as despite desperately looking around she saw nothing then

" _Bella… honey…come back to me!"_

Bella spun around her mouth open in shock…that was Jakes voice…it was only a whisper but it was him she just knew it and it echoed through her mind. The voice had come from somewhere behind her so she decided to walk a little further in the same direction…back towards the forest that bordered the beach. Bella looked up at the sky the light seemed to be fading maybe it was getting dark at last she thought as she almost stumbled and fell into the undergrowth

"Where are you Jake?" She called "Please answer me I'm afraid and I need you…" She stopped walking and listened hoping she would hear his voice once more. Bella shook her head it was no use she was well and truly lost stuck in this place for ever. "Maybe I'm imagining I can hear you Jake" Tears began to fall "Maybe…" she squeaked "I'm never going to see you again."

"Trust your heart Bella" The voice of the third wife shook some sense into Bella's weary mind "Your heart will lead you home but you must go now you have stayed too long" Bella looked around but the third wife could not be seen and then she saw it …a little further ahead in the forest what looked like a globe of soft light. Her instincts told her to walk towards the light but it was getting dark and the forest looked eerie as a mist began to swirl. As Bella got closer the globe of light moved on further back into the darkness.

" _Bella I love you…come back"_

Jakes voice seemed to echo around her and it spurred her on despite the fact she was stumbling forward losing her footing here and there as it was so dark she could hardly see the forest floor or anything around her.

"Jake…"She called "Jacob show yourself please" But there was no answer in the stillness of the surrounding dark forest. Feeling all alone and somewhat afraid Bella decided to go back the way she had come despite the globe of light still dancing in the distance. It was stupid to go any further Bella reasoned with herself at this rate she was bound to fall down and break something. But when she turned to look behind her it was clear she had moved further into the forest then she had realised… The beach had gone and in its place was nothing but the darkness of night…no moon no stars she was totally alone…in a pitch black forest.

The sound of a branch cracking nearby had her spinning to her left and almost toppling over, Bella looked around but could see nothing as the hairs on the nape of her neck stood up and chill bumps rose on her bare arms and legs…

 _She wasn't alone ….not anymore…_

Holding her breath Bella quickened her pace stumbling towards the globe of light that shone brightly and danced like a firefly in the distance. Something deep within told her she would be alright if she caught the light but as she neared she tripped and fell sprawling onto the damp earth her knees screaming their protest at hitting sharp stones. Bella dragged herself up again ignoring the blood she could smell that oozed from the deep scratches in her skin and kept moving because whatever _it_ was that was following her … _it_ was coming closer… she could almost hear its heavy breathing…

"Who's there?" she called but no one answered "J..Jacob…" she stuttered "Is that you? Help me…please…"

"You will not have her!" The voice of the third wife echoed through the silence of the forest as she stepped out in front of Bella who practically cried with relief until she heard a snarl so full of hate that she almost stumbled again with fright. The third wife pulled her up and swiftly behind her own body as she faced whatever it was that prowled in the darkness.

Bella forced open her eyes to peer into the murky depths of the surrounding forest but she could see nothing …except and her blood almost froze in her veins a pair of red eyes that seemed to dance from side to side. Her heart filled with dread surely this place did not have …her mind shut down refusing to accept the possibility that vampires existed here.

"I will take her light" a deep voice snarled "I will leave this place" But the third wife laughed and shook her head as Taha Aki himself stepped out from behind a large tree his large body vibrating as the phase came upon him…

"You are too late demon!" She called then turned to Bella "Run my child …run to the light your warrior is waiting" Bella didn't need telling twice she took off as fast as her legs would carry her the globe of light darting in front of her guiding the way. She did not stop even when she heard the howl of rage behind her and unearthly screams rising up into the night…

" _Bella…come home now!_ "

It was Jacob but his voice seemed to resonate deep within her soul…it pulled her on with a force she could not resist, even if she had wanted to. With one last effort she threw herself at the globe and caught it with her left hand just as something grabbed her right foot tight…

A growl echoed around her as the sound of a wolf howling filled her mind and the grip on her foot was lost…The world spun before her eyes faster and faster spinning until everything became a blur. She couldn't breathe her heart beat thumping in her ears then…

Silence…peace…oblivion

000

"Call her again Jacob! Old Quil cried as he grabbed Bella's wrist and felt for her pulse his instincts had screamed they were losing her and her heart beat confirmed his fears…it was barely there…she was passing and he wasn't sure if they could stop the process not now it had begun.

Jacob looked at the old man and then to his father. It was obvious they were failing that Bella was slipping away. He pushed old Quil aside growling his wolf begging to hold their mate once last time. Jake pulled her up and onto his lap his lupine eyes surveying the pale but beautiful face one last time.

"Fuck no! Don't go not now!" He cried with an agonised voice a tear falling down his cheek closely followed by another. It dropped upon Bella's lips that were tinged blue "Don't leave me!" Jacob implored "Please stay Bells I love you…love you so much" He crushed her against his chest as he buried his face in her hair greedily breathing in her sweet scent…and cried his heart finally shattering all hope lost.

Swallowing his grief Jacob gently lowered Bella back down upon the bed placing her head upon a soft pillow. His hand brusquely wiped away the tears that refused to stop falling as he glanced at Billy who sat in his chair tears streaming down his own weathered face

"Son...I" Billy choked but Jacob shook his head

"She's gone Dad my wolf he knows…" He took a deep shuddering breath shaking his head again with both sorrow and disbelief…but…

 _Bella's pinkie finger moved….so slightly a human would have missed the movement but not a wolf…_

Jacob grabbed her hand the wolf howling within clawing at his insides to be set free. Somehow Jake knew what he had to do at this very moment… his body vibrated the edges almost blurred as he painfully balanced on the edge of a phase. Lupine power flowed through his veins and _something else_ …something so powerful the shock coursed through him like an electric current earthing itself through his feet planted firmly on the floor. Closing his eyes he roared an Alpha order

" _Bella…Come home!"_

The air seemed to crackle with static and then…

 _Her eyes shot open as her back arched her lungs sucking in air like a new born babe …they sought and focused on Jacob wide and scared…_

"Honey!" he cried "You're home…at last."

 _ **AN: Are you all still with me? Hope so poor Jacob he thought he'd lost her for ever…Hmmm what's going on with Angela can't be an imprint surely? Does Sam like her more than a friend?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	35. Remember

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for patiently following and reading this story. I've been so busy recently that it's been hard to find the time to write but I hope you enjoy this chapter. OXO**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 35 – Remember…**

"Jake…?" Bella croaked her mouth was so dry and her throat parched, even her lips felt like sandpaper as she tentively licked them. She tried to look at the three men surrounding the bed but the room was still spinning

"Jacob…? Where am I?" She manged to rasp again desperately trying to push herself up, her eyes fearful, something had chased her …grabbed her ankle…the instinct to keep running kicked in she had to get away…

Jake saw her struggle, the fear in her eyes and pulled her into his arms snuffling against her hair deeply inhaling the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle his relief palpable…she was home and that was all that mattered but still she struggled pushing against his burly chest panting with the effort

"Shhh honey…" Jacob murmured but still she thrashed wildly " _Look at me Bella_ " He infused his voice with Alpha authority and as she focused once more on his eyes he tried to smooth the little frown from her brow with his thumb "You're safe…you're home at last" Bella watched Jake's face with her huge eyes as her breathing slowed. She managed to swallow making a small squirting sound

"Better?" He asked she gave a small nod in return

"J...Jacob?" She stuttered and he flashed her his huge megawatt smile as he pushed her damp hair back from her face.

"Sure is honey" He replied before turning to face his father and Old Quil who both looked tired and relieved but still a little worried by her reaction on waking.

"Told you we could bring her home" Old Quil crowed triumphantly as Billy shook his head but beamed a smile at his relieved son all the same. Bella seemed calmer for now.

"How are you child?" Old Quil began taking a tentative step forward

"Thirsty…" Bella managed to say trying her best to focus on the old guy when the room suddenly stopped spinning and she finally got a handle on where she was. Old Quil grabbed a glass of water from the night stand passing it to Jacob who helped her drink

"Slowly Bella" He cautioned as she gulped the soothing liquid "Take it slow you don't want to make yourself sick" She nodded slightly as her eyes locked with his. How she'd longed to see those dark brown eyes and if she were honest with herself she had thought she might never see them again. Tears formed threatening to spill down her pale cheeks and she closed her eyes with a little sigh she was so relieved to be away from _that_ place …where ever _that_ was…

"Hey now…" Jake looked troubled as he lifted her chin with his finger and her huge molten chocolate brown eyes opened again focusing solely on him.

"I…I c…c…couldn't get back…" She began her voice trembling "I…I tried to find you…but you left me all alone"

Jakes face crumpled at her words he rolled his lips as he fought to regain his composure. Right now Bella felt so small and frail in his arms. His eyes ran an inventory over her body looking for any signs of injury but she seemed ok apart from… _What the hell_? He thought as his eyes settled on her knees, they looked kinda freshly scraped… still bloody like she had fallen and there were huge scratches on her left ankle. He locked his molten lava reaction down…the wolf flailed his insides with razor sharp claws in response.

 _None of this made sense…she'd been in bed the whole goddam time…what the fuck was going on here…? But for now she needed him…_

"I'd never willingly leave you Bella you know that don't you honey?" He pleaded raising her hand to his lips. "And I'd search until the end of time until I found you again" Bella nodded her eyes flickering between his looking for something that she obviously found when she said

"I was lost and you were searching for me" her voice quivered a little as Jacob nodded

"I missed you Bells" Jacob looked at the two older men "We all missed you honey and we wanted you to come back" She frowned a little it was all coming back to her…

"I heard you calling me Jake…in that strange place" His breath hitched and she tightened her hold on him as her bottom lip trembled. " _You_ were searching for me and you called me home…" Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath she was still a little disorientated and it was playing havoc with her mind which insisted it was all nothing but a nightmare but her heart told her otherwise.

"You heard me…?" He queried as Bella nodded in reply her big doe eyes were blinking rapidly as she fought off the tears that threatened to blur her vision and she had so missed his handsome face that she didn't want to lose another second without seeing him. Jacob's eyes flickered to Old Quil who nodded gravely then settled back on Bella's face.

"I called you honey…I called you home because I love you so much" She looked as though she might burst into tears any moment at his words. "I've missed you so much Bells" he whispered his hot breath fanning across her face "But you're back now safe with me" he gently stroked a finger along her jaw .Please don't cry honey" He would come undone if she cried he just knew it and the wolf howled in support he was worried too their little mate had suffered and they weren't there to protect like they had promised her.

Bella nodded her face full of trust as he inclined his head and hot lips connected with hers. The kiss tingled on her lips and her hand instinctively moved to the back of his head pulling him closer…

 _She needed him closer_ …

Her heart picked up the pace as his scent and taste exploded within her… a wild animalistic hunger deep within that she couldn't explain and hadn't felt before …she _wanted_ him badly and a small voice in the depths of her mind whispered … _mine…mate_. Her eyes popped open in alarm and disbelief…that freaking freaked her out as if she weren't already losing her mind as it was…

Jacob pulled back not wanting to overwhelm her despite his own need to deepen the kiss, the wolf howling in protest... _mine…mate_ . Part of his fevered mind had remembered they had an audience but jeez his balls burned with a _need_ … a _hunger_ …

 _Fuck the touch of her hand alone on his skin had set his blood on fire and his heart racing_ …

Shaking his head a little they both took a deep breath in unison as he helped her take another sip of water. Something had changed but he didn't know what…all he knew was he needed to claim her again and soon...

Old Quil went to move forward he desperately wanted to know what Bella had seen, what she had done and learned during her spirit walk

"Quil!" Billy's deep bass rang out pulling the old guy up sharp "I think we need to leave Bella alone to rest don't you?" he looked pointedly at his old friend whose face dropped slightly in disappointment… he had so many questions…so much to learn

"Yes…yes" he grumbled seeing Jacobs dark eyes settle on his silently re enforcing what Billy had said "But I'd like to come back later if I may?" he smiled at Bella ignoring the glare from Jake. "If that's alright with you my dear?"

Bella nodded she suddenly felt so tired again and really wanted to be alone with Jake but first she was gonna get a shower and brush her teeth…gah what must her breath be like she wondered irritably as her OCD kicked in.

Old Quil smiled in response that was enough for now and he was gonna consult the old journals as soon as Joy got him home. He had some theories he wanted to test before he spoke to Bella again

"I'll call Sue" Billy nodded towards Jacob "I expect she will want to call around later see Bella for herself" he began to wheel his chair towards the bedroom door then added "I'll have to let Charlie know too" he caught Jacobs pleading look "Ok I'll call him in an hours' time give you two love birds some time to prepare" His deep laughter disappeared down the hallway with Old Quil on his heels. Jacob went to place Bella back down on the bed but she stopped him

"I need a shower Jake" she smiled earnestly as he looked at her concern written across those handsome features

"Are you sure Bells?" he began "You've only just woken up and you might fall. She pushed off him and stood up swaying ever so slightly but full of determination.

"See" she said smiling triumphantly waving her hand absently down her body as she stood in front of him "Look I'm okay I'm not gonna fall Jake" but he was having none of it he caught her elbow as she swayed a little

"You've been in bed and totally out of it for two days Bells, maybe you should rest a little more wait for Sue to check you over." She looked indignant as she pulled her bottom lip up and nibbled. All this had happened because of a bug she reasoned with herself like the stomach flu she had after that infamous trip to the cinema with Jake and Mike. She took a deep breath

"I'm taking that shower Jacob" Bella sounded adamant as she turned to walk away from him "It will make me feel loads better" but she stumbled slightly as she reached for her wash bag on top of the dresser. Jake sat on the edge of the bed and watched her resisting the urge to pick her up and put her firmly back in the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she caught the ghost of a smile on his lips "What are you smiling at dork?" she challenged a flush appearing on her cheeks giving a little colour to her face at last

"You…" he laughed "You're so adorable especially when you want your own way"

"Gah" she huffed but swayed slightly. Deep down she knew Jacob was right but she was oh so determined to prove him wrong. With a sigh he unfolded his huge frame from the bed and towered above her

"What am I gonna do with you hmmm?" he asked before he swept her up and into his arms. She made to protest but "If you're so determined to take a shower Bells then there's only one option" She placed an arm around that broad neck as he strode towards the bathroom

"Oh and what's that?" she coyly asked twisting the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers just touching him brought immense relief…her heart stuttered a little in response

 _And part of her wondered why…it hadn't been like that before…_

"We shower together" His lips twitched at the corners trying to stifle the laughter as he looked down at her watching as her eye's widened and her lips formed a soft "Oh". He gently placed her on the bathroom floor before turning on the water

"You know it makes perfect sense honey" he grabbed hold of two large bath towels placing them on top of the toilet lid before peeling off his t shirt and giving Bella an eyeful of his firm abs and wash board stomach. She swallowed hard wishing she didn't feel so tired and if she were truthful still a little dizzy.

Forgetting her argument as to why she should shower alone Bella sighed in defeat. It was obvious what his little game was she thought as her eyes ran over that smooth russet skin… _distraction_ and it was working _. Damn it_ … she thought he was right she couldn't take that shower alone even if she wanted to.

"Come on Bells" he laughed again knowing what he was doing to her, he had caught her scent of arousal becoming stronger since he'd carried her from the bedroom. "The hot water will run out before were finished" He pulled his cut offs over those muscular broad thighs of his and Bella rolled her eyes as she got an eyeful of his bare but firm back side. He never wore underwear these days... going commando was normal as far as the pack were concerned… they were just an extra item of clothing they didn't need.

She watched mesmerised by his taught body as he pulled the shower curtain back the muscles in his back flexing with the movement and nibbled on that poor bottom lip of hers imagining his mouth on hers…when it hit her…her mouth opened with a soft pop… _morning breath…_ her greatest fear…

"I've just gotta brush my teeth" Bella pleaded as Jake stepped into the tub disappearing behind the shower curtain. The small bathroom only had room for the tub and one of those over the bath shower arrangements. She steadied herself against the small sink taking a deep calming breath watching her reflection in the mirror then quickly brushed her teeth before peeling her own clothes off, placing them next to his.

Bella pulled the shower curtain back slightly and stood in awe her breath catching at the sight before her.

 _Dear lord he was beautiful and somewhere dark and secret down below throbbed in response…need…mate_

 _Freaking hell_ …she thought there's that tiny voice again and I'm finally going nuts but her eyes were drawn to that body of his and suddenly nothing else mattered.

Jake was leaning against the tiled wall his arms above him as the hot water poured over his head and ran down across those broad shoulders before running in little rivulets towards that pert backside of his. His dark skin seemed to glow in the steam and her own body responded to the sight of all that naked muscular flesh… _her warrior_ …she clenched her thighs together in response as Jacob slowly turned towards her already aware of her piqued arousal and smiled that megawatt smile of his

"You took your time honey" he murmured as he reached out and grabbed her hand before swiftly picking her up and placing her in the tub with him. Bella smiled up at him a little shyly.

"Teeth brushed" she laughed flicking her small tongue across her teeth. He rolled his eyes in response he knew she was so OCD and terrified of "morning breath" as she referred to it but she never smelt anything but sweet to him whatever time of the day or night. He took a deep breath and almost regretted it as her sweet arousal filled his lungs and awakened the beast within, it pulled and snarled at the leash that tethered it to Jakes iron control. He _wanted_ her too… to fill her again with their scent but right now she needed to be cared for.

"Turn around" he instructed and as she wobbled slightly he placed a strong arm around her helping to keep her upright. At the same time he slipped a firm thigh between her legs to anchor her a little more then dipped his head "I'm gonna wash you Bells" he whispered as his hot breath fanned across her neck, chill bumps rising in its wake "Can't have you slipping over now can we?" he chuckled a little as he took the soap and lathered up his hand before gently massaging her shoulders.

Bella groaned in response her muscles were so tight but gradually eased as Jakes strong fingers found each knot. His mark stood out on the apex of her neck and shoulder but although it called to him he ignored the pull. She needed a gentle touch for now anything else would have to wait until later maybe after Sue examined her but it didn't stop him from being fully aroused all the same.

Jakes soapy hand trailed softly down her back and gently moved in small circles over her peachy ass. His hard length had nestled between the softness and Bella's breath hissed a little in response. Letting go of his hold on her he slid her slowly down his thigh the friction doing all sorts of crazy things to Bella's over sensitive flesh then dipped down trailing both his hands full of soapy bubbles over the back of her legs before gently parting her thighs as he brought his hands back up the inside of her legs.

Bella sucked in another deep breath she was finding it hard to breathe the sensations of Jacobs hot hands smoothing over her sensitive skin sparked every neuron in her body. Eyes closed she started to relax into his touch. As he stood up he pulled her hair to one side and whispered in her ear

"Love you honey so much" He slowly turned her around to face him and as she stood on tip toes her arms wrapped around his neck

"Love you Jake" she whispered her pupils huge as she found his eyes "Don't ever let me go again…" Jacob frowned a little in response he was still hurting from Bella's remark earlier about him leaving her alone something he would never willingly do. He was being foolish he knew that deep down and Bella had only just woken up but… he needed her to know he was going nowhere without her…

"Never" he vehemently replied "We will never be parted again I promise" and his hot mouth crashed down upon hers nipping at her bottom lip begging for permission to deepen the kiss which Bella all too willingly gave him sighing with relief. His hot tongue filled her mouth the taste of him burning upon her lips. As Jacob tentatively entwined their tongues a deep moan of his own caught in his throat and he pulled her closer to his firm body a hot hard part of him pushing against her soft navel boldly advertising his need.

Things were getting hot and heavy when he suddenly pulled back leaving her breathless her chest heaving as she gasped for air her eyes flicking between his wondering why he had stopped. Jacobs's eyes were deep pools of desire as he slowly smiled before dipping his head and licked and nipped his way down her chest taking a small hardened nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue against the pebbled skin as Bella pushed her body up against his in a silent plea for more, her hands running through his silky hair…

"Jake…" she moaned loudly. He let go of the pink nipple with a soft pop raising his head to eye level with hers…

"Gotta wash the front now" he smiled. She gulped in response…dear lord how was she going to survive that? It was slow torture and he knew it…

"Jake…" she began to protest but keeping eye contact he placed his huge hands over her breasts and began to gently wash them. Her eyes closed in response and her breath hissed as the heat from his hands tingled on the sensitive skin, each nipple hardening as a tsunami of sensation exploded with a direct link to that hot place below.

"Shhh Honey" he whispered "Let me take care of you" his hands travelled across her soft navel worshipping every curve before he dropped down slowly to his knees and placed soft butterfly kisses across her stomach. Her hands settled in his silky black hair wet from the hot water that cascaded around them, pulling the strands tight as his hands travelled on down her thighs his mouth following nipping and lightly sucking in their wake

"Jacob…" she moaned "Too much" but he continued to smooth his hands up against the soft skin of her inner thighs lost to the taste and smell of his mate. At the last minute he remembered she had only just awoken from her almost comatose state and he stood pulling her close placing a small chaste kiss upon her lips

"Sorry…" he mumbled "You must be worn out and I'm…" She placed a finger upon his broad sensuous lips effectively silencing him

"Never say sorry Jake" she began "I love you so much and…" A blush rushed up and onto her face "I'll never tire of your touch, _never_ " She reached down and grabbing his hand she brought it up to her mouth placing a tender kiss upon his palm before placing it over her heart. He closed his eyes in response. When they opened again the outer rim of his iris was tinged with gold…

"I love you so much Bella it hurts" Jake looked kinda sad as he tipped his head from side to side in that distinctly lupine manner watching her face "We've been so worried waiting for you" He hesitated pain flashing across his face "I thought you might never…." He left the rest unsaid… that she wouldn't come back… that he would be alone. Bella knew what he was thinking because it was in the fore front of her mind too. Placing her hand on the side of his face she said

"You don't have to say it Jacob…" she replied "It's the same for me too." His sighed loudly in response Bella had yet to understand that the consequence of losing a mate was a lot worse than the loss of just a lover. He _knew_ the legends…

 _That the death of a mate would kill the wolf_ …

He was starting to believe that it could be true too. She stood on tip toe and kissed him slowly, ending with a soft smack of skin as their lips parted

"Love you." Was all she said…all that was needed…He smiled tucking his dark thoughts away to the back of his mind. Bella was here and that was all that mattered…

000

Wrapped in a huge bath towel Jake carried her back to his bedroom and sat her down before carefully drying her long hair with another. He could see her reflection in the mirror and she looked so tired. The silence was broken when Bella's tummy rumbled she caught his eye and they both laughed. Jacob hastily pulled on his cut offs and a tee shirt

"I'll go get you some food whilst you get dressed Bells" he smiled "I'm sure you would like a little alone time." Bella nodded smiling shyly at him

"Yes I'd like that" she murmured reassuringly and watched as the door closed behind him. She ran a brush through her wet hair arranging it so that it hung over one shoulder. It was then that she noticed the bite. Bella angled her body towards the mirror then raised her eyebrows in surprise. How was that possible? It looked healed and she tentatively reached out with a finger to touch it. But as her finger made contact with the faint scar her breath hitched and she pulled her hand away in suprise.

She got closer to the mirror peering at the scar trying to fathom out why it had felt so…so…Bella frowned a little as she looked at the reflection in the mirror. It was hard to explain what it had felt like …the sensation was overwhelming not exactly pain but not quite pleasure either…it sort of hovered on the precipice between the two. Taking a deep breath her fingers inched towards the scar again and she once more lightly touched the skin…

Her hand shot back as if she had received an electric shock...the feeling pulsated through her body leaving her gasping in its wake. She shook her head none of this was making sense. Maybe she reasoned… maybe the hot water had sensitised the area after all she was sure Jacob had smoothed his hand over the exact spot when he washed her shoulders. Bella frowned at herself in the mirror it hadn't felt at all weird then.

She looked again at the faint scar. _Two days_ it had only been two days since she had allowed Jacob to bite her…yet it had healed. If you didn't know it was there you'd never see it. Taking a deep breath she blew it out again in relief…Charlie wouldn't have to know if he couldn't see any evidence unless… Bella made up her mind to check with Jake if Charlie had been told why she had been out of it for two days.

Glancing around the room she got up and began to get dressed, pulling on a soft strappy vest to avoid that tender skin and seeing as it was blowing a storm outside she also pulled on an oversized sweat shirt. Bella braced herself for the inevitable pulse of sensation as the fabric touched her skin…but there was nothing…no reaction at all. Puzzled she narrowed her eyes in response.

"In that case" she wondered out loud "Maybe it's only skin to skin contact that causes the reaction" Maybe in a few days' time it would all settle down but somehow she doubted it.

Bella walked towards the window the sky was dark and thunder crashed as the storm settled overhead. Wrapping her arms around her body she shivered a little. What had happened to her? Where had she been? Surely it was all nothing but a dream… but a vision of the third wife and Taha Aki seemed to be burned into her brain. They had felt so real…

Frowning and nibbling at her bottom lip she walked back towards the bed, the smell of coffee and bacon made her tummy grumble she was starving…but there was something else scratching at the back of her mind…she just had to remember what it was…

"Oh this is stupid" she sighed out loud in frustration "It was nothing but a dream"

" _Remember Bella….there is danger_ _coming to La Push_." A small voice whispered

Bella spun around expecting to see someone standing behind her…but there was no one "I'm going mad" she muttered out loud but still the thought lingered… there was _something_ she needed to remember but she just didn't know what.

Just at that moment the door opened and Jacob poked his head around the door

"Spirit Warrior!" she cried pointing at him. Jacob stood frozen to the spot his eyes manically scanned the room for some perceived danger to his mate but Bella stood laughing "I remember now"

"Remember what?" Jacob asked as he stepped into the room. The sooner Sue called in the better he thought maybe Bella was still a little traumatised after all. She threw herself into his arms

"You Jacob" she smiled "You are my Spirit Warrior" He nodded huffing to himself

"S'Kay if you say so" He smiled looking a little perplexed

"Maybe I should go talk to Old Quil" Bella began as Jacob slid her down to the floor. He nodded in reply

"Old Quil might be able to help you Bells…rationalise it all" He damned well hoped so things were getting kinda weird. Jake kissed the top of her head before taking her small hand in his and towing her towards the kitchen. Bella smiled but underneath she remembered it all…Jacob needed her help to evolve into the Spirit Warrior he was always meant to be…her only question now was…how?

 _ **AN: Something has changed since the marking for Bella and Jacob that's for sure and what about the mark itself…strange reaction to touch or what?….Questions ….questions let's hope Old Quil can help**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_

.

.


	36. The black wolf

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for patiently following and reading this story. I've been so busy recently that it's been hard to find the time to write but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I love reading your thoughts and questions…keeps me on my toes!. OXO**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 36 – The Black wolf**

The huge black wolf silently trotted towards the edge of the forest and transformed into the man with elegant ease. Sam stood just beyond the tree line and listened…there was only one person in the large house that stood in front of him and that at least was one good thing since he had arrived.

He shook his head and tethered the wolf down deep within. The stench of vampire was all around this part of the forest and as he made his way to the house the smell followed indicating just how close the leech had been and that its intent he was sure was to enter the house. Sam took a deep breath although Jake was not entirely happy with what he had in mind he had finally persuaded his Alpha that the danger that surrounded Angela Webber would ultimately lead to her death or worse…That last thought enraged the wolf who fought to break the restraints and resurface to seek out and destroy the cold one.

Sam took once last glance behind him to where Seth waited under the cover of the trees and dense green undergrowth, just as Embry silently moved up next to him. Both young men moved together across the green lawn and knocked on the back door.

A rather startled Angela opened the door as she took in the two handsome Quileute dressed in nothing but cut-offs. Her eyes ran an inventory of their muscular bodies before a blush crept onto her face and she averted her gaze.

"Hi" She managed to mumble she really didn't know what to say next and felt such a dork too. "Would you like to come in?" Angela finally managed after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "I'm afraid I don't have much time though" she glanced behind her at the kitchen clock. Oh god she thought her mom would be arriving home any moment and if she found two nearly naked young men in her kitchen…

"Angela" Sam's deep bass voice brought her startled eyes back to his "I need you to listen to me carefully and to trust me. Can you do that?" He smiled at her and Angela couldn't help but smile back. She nodded in reply

"Y...yes Sam" She managed to squeak and blushed again at how stupid she must be sounding

"We need to take you back to the Rez" Sam began "And it's a long story which Bella will explain to you okay?" Angela pushed her glasses back up her nose and nodded again. Sam reached out and gently took her hand "It's no longer safe for you to be here and I want you to be safe." He nodded again to emphasise his words "Will you come with me?" Angela looked down at where their hands were entwined together his un natural heat seeping into her skin. She nodded again then said

"I …I need to leave a note for my Mom…tell her I'll be back later"

"You won't be coming back later…" Sam replied. "Just say you're going to spend a few days with Bella Swan" Angela looked flustered she knew her parents would not approve and there would be hell to pay when she came home but…those deep brown eyes of Sam's pulled on her heart…which thumped loudly in her chest so much so that Embry threw a worried glance at Sam. She was gonna blow and they would have to grab her and run…

"I just need to pack a bag" She began and tried to pull her hand free from Sam's

"No time" Embry interrupted his nose sniffing the air "We're wasting time Sam we need to go and now" behind them a long whine from Seth drew Angela's eyes in the direction of the forest

"Trust me?" Sam repeated his eyes begging Angela to comply.

"Okay Sam" she replied "I'll just grab my purse with my cell"

There was no time for the note so Angela decided she would text her Mom later. The trio made their way through the house and out the front door the two shifters scanning the area before rushing Angela to her car. Sam opened the passenger door and took the keys from Angela before she got in. He threw them at Embry who deftly caught them grinning back.

"I'll keep her safe Sam see you…." But he didn't finish as another agitated howl sounded from the back yard…

"Go!" Sam shouted before running in the direction of the forest. Embry started the engine and roared away in the direction of La Push as Sam phased smoothly into the black wolf and baring his sharp canine teeth he joined Seth in pursuit of the red headed vampire.

Embry took a sideways glance at the dark haired girl beside him her hands were wound tightly around her seat belt. Sam had been right the girl was a target and the fact that a vampire was so close she was lucky to be alive. They soon joined the 101 and he began to relax a little it wouldn't be long before they were safe on tribal ground.

Angela meanwhile was in a whirl and she was beginning to wonder if she had been right to trust these half-dressed men after all hadn't her parents warned her about boys and what they wanted from a girl? Yet here she was in her own car beginning driven at break neck speed by a half- naked maniac. They must have left tyre tracks outside her parents' house she mused Embry had put his foot down that hard and almost wrenched the steering wheel off as he turned the corner of the road.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down as her fingers reached into her purse. She let out a deep sigh of relief as her fingers found her cell. At least she could put in a call to the police…

"You ok Angela?" Embry began as he took another sideways glance. The girl looked as if she were about to freak. Angela nodded a little but still stared out of the side window not daring to meet Embrys eyes in case what she saw there was not good. He reached across and grabbing her hand he gave it a little squeeze. She pulled back a little in response he had that same un natural heat as Sam she thought to herself something was wrong she just didn't know what.

"It's ok" he murmured "This has to be scary right?" Angela turned to face him and nodded underneath she was terrified and he could feel the small tremors from her hand let alone smell the anxiety and adrenaline rolling off her in waves.

"Look we wouldn't ask you to come with us if it wasn't important Angela" he smiled at her again but she didn't respond "You won't come to any harm I promise" then added "Bella would never forgive us" he grinned again

"Is Bella on the Rez?" Angela asked. If her friend was there she would feel a whole lot better

"Yes" Embry replied "And I'm taking you straight to her ok?" Angela nodded again.

The road to the Rez came up fast and soon they were bumping along the pot holed road before pulling up next to the small red house the Blacks called home. Angela looked nervously around her First beach was one thing but she had never actually ventured onto the Rez itself before. None of the Forks kids did that they had all been warned of the dire consequences from their parents…drugs…that's what would be given to them, or they'd be robbed…or…worse...she shut that thought down she really didn't want to go there….

Embry opened her door and helped her out just as Bella appeared with Jake at her side.

"Ange!" She squealed with delight as the two girls embraced.

000

Jessica sat up on the mattress that lay on the floor of the dark damp room and took another sip of water from the small bottle beside her. Her stomach grumbled loudly she was starving having not eaten for the last day or so. She rubbed at her eyes swollen from crying how had she got herself into this mess? A sudden noise from above had her holding her breath in fear…was the strange young man back and if so what did he have planned for her?

The key turned in the lock and the door swung open allowing a little light to penetrate the dark causing Jess to screw up her eyes trying to focus on who stood in the open doorway. A hand roughly grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet.

"I have someone who would like to meet you" Riley rasped. He had finally told her his name last night having kidnapped her off the street near her house the afternoon before. Maybe it was more …kept in the dark as she was Jessica was starting to lose track of time let alone her sanity

"Who?" She nervously replied as he pulled her towards the light.

When her eyes finally adjusted Jessica opened them to find a young woman standing in front of her. She didn't look friendly Jess decided and her clothing was torn in places, her feet dirty and bare.

"This is her?" The young woman had a high pitched voice that almost grated like nails on a black board.

"Yes "Riley replied "Found her close to where she lived so I didn't have to break in" he grinned widely at the woman who merely scowled in his direction before turning her eyes back to Jessica.

Jessica's hand flew to her mouth as she stumbled backwards…her eyes…the woman's eyes were _blood red_ …She would have screamed but the shock had left her dumb with fright and it caught in her dry throat. The red eyed woman laughed and the sound grated on Jessica's ears. She took a step forward as Jessica took two steps back but Riley's restraining arms caught her before she could go any further. She struggled a little before finally realising she was going no where

"Be still" Riley whispered menacingly in her ear

"Who…who are you?" Jessica whined "Why am I here…what do you want with me?"

"Oooo questions questions…" the woman sighed "Always the same boring questions" She stepped closer "You know Bella Swan?" she asked. Jessica nodded "And a native called Jacob Black?" Jessica's eyes narrowed at that name. She nodded again as the woman smirked "You have little affection for either?"

"I'm not friends with them if that's what you're asking" Jessica replied flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She glanced at Riley who stood leaning against the far wall. She couldn't see what he was thinking his face appeared emotionless and he still wore those damn designer shades even inside the house.

"But you were with Black for a short time; you were his woman were you not?" The woman smiled again her teeth just like Riley's caught Jessica's attention they were sharp and ultra-white.

"I was not _his_ woman" Jessica spat her chin jutting out in defiance "We dated for a short time until she broke us up." She pouted a little before adding "She knew he was mine!" The intensity of her jealousy and hatred shone through and the woman did not miss it either.

"Ha!" She laughed loudly "Nothing like a woman scorned dear Jessica wouldn't you agree? Jessica said nothing as she watched the woman begin to pace the floor " I know what it is to lose a loved one too"

"What to do now?" she pondered loudly "But I can't think on too long someone is always watching…waiting…" Jess looked around the room there was no one else in the deserted tumble down house… these people were mad…

"How would you like to take revenge upon Swan?" The woman asked with an evil grin upon her face "Get your own back on the happy couple?" She waited for that to sink in before adding "Get Black back again?"

Although the imprint had broken for Jacob it remained insidiously entwined around Jessica's heart. It pulled and snapped as her deep jealousy and longing throbbed through her body. She nodded in reply to the question.

"And what would you give to get Jacob Black back?" The woman asked

"Anything" Jessica foolishly replied with longing in her voice

"Good" The woman laughed and with her long blazing red hair flying out behind her she moved with inhuman speed past the terrified girl. Jessica cried out as she felt her pass by the breeze ruffling her hair and, something sharp had caught her neck. She staggered slightly as her hand covered the spot that started to hurt like a bitch…

"What have you done to me?" Jessica squealed terrified that the pain was due to a needle…that they were trying to knock her out…but that was the least of her worries as indescribable pain shot through her body she felt like her skin was on fire...

"Nothing more than a little kiss of welcome" The red headed woman replied

"Help me please!" Jessica screeched with pain as her hands tore fruitlessly at her body. Falling to the floor she writhed in agony as Riley and the woman stood by

"Watch her" the woman began "It would be a shame to lose her now" Another high pitched scream filled the air as Jessica fought against the venom "And get her back down to the cellar she's making enough noise to wake the dead"

"Where are you going Victoria?" Riley asked as he picked up a jolting Jessica who was convulsing in agony desperately fighting a losing battle against the venom and the change that rampaged through her body…

"I have business in Seattle but I will return in three days" Victoria replied "By which time I hope to find a new Jessica" She nodded towards the girl then left.

Riley carried Jess back down to the cellar and placed her back on the dirty mattress that lay on the ground. He pushed back her sweat drenched hair from her face as the girl tossed and turned writhing in pain as the fire of change raged out of control racing towards the inevitable. There was nothing anyone could do now…except wait….

"It won't be long now" Riley assured her although it fell upon deaf ears "It will get better and when you wake up you will be one of us"

000

Bella and Angela sat alone together in the small kitchen of the Blacks house. Both looked down at the steaming mug of herbal tea Bella had made and placed on the wooden table. Bella looked at her hands that fiddled with her oversized t shirt, one of Jakes that radiated his comforting scent. She had practically thrown him and Sam out asking Embry to take them both for a run whilst she spoke to her friend.

"I suppose none of this makes any sense at the moment" Bella began. Angela merely nodded before taking a long sip of tea. Bella sighed then added "What I'm about to say probably won't make any sense either" She smiled a little at her friend "But we only have your best interests at heart please remember that"

"I know you all think that" Angela replied "But I …I feel like I have been kidnapped or something it all happened so fast" She took another sip of tea "Nobody has given me an actual reason as to why you think I'm in so much danger and that the Rez is the only safe haven" She sighed loudly "You know it's been a weird day…I have been feeling like I was being watched or something…maybe I'm going crazy Bella"

"You're not crazy Angela "Bella soothed "You're one of the most sane intelligent woman I know" she smiled at Angela who managed to smile back a little "Do you remember the other day when we were in the diner?"

"Sure" Angela replied "When it all kicked off with the Cullen's" Bella smiled then her face turned serious

"Have you ever thought the Cullen's were a little odd? " She asked. Angela rolled her eyes in response

"Oddest people I know" she replied then smiled "Apart from the Quileute boys that is." Both girls took a sip of tea

"What if I told you your instincts were correct?" Bella asked "That the Cullen's are more than odd…that they are not like you or I" Angela pushed her glasses up her nose like she always did when things got serious and she had some thinking to do

"I never did like Alice Cullen…" she began "She sort of gives me the creeps and Edward…well he's so cold" Colder than you think Bella thought to herself. Then Angela gave her the break she had been waiting for…

"Have you ever noticed their eyes?" Angela began reaching for a chocolate chip cookie she was feeling a little calmer now she had Bella beside her. "They're a weird colour if you ask me and they all have the same eyes too despite the fact they are Doctors Cullen's foster kids. I mean how come all of them have that weird shade and sometimes I swear they changed colour too especially before they disappeared for a day's hiking…"

"That's because they are really not like you and I" Bella interrupted "Angela the Cullen's are not human" Angela put her mug and the cookie down wiping her mouth with a paper towel Bella had thoughtfully provided

"I'm sorry…" Angela swallowed the remains of the cookie. "Did I hear you right?"

"They are not _human_ " Bella repeated as her friends eyes widened in surprise

" _Then if they are not human_ …" Angela carefully enunciated each word "What _are_ they Bella?"

"Vampire" Bella replied and Angela looked as if she were about to faint.

000

The three huge wolves hurtled through the forest running off the agitation that filled their hearts and minds. Angela's arrival on the Rez brought with it plenty of problems along with whether she should be told the legends

"I'm still not sure if we are doing the right thing Sam" Jacob growled deeply "I could have had a wolf stationed outside Angela's house, bringing her here means she needs to told about the Cullen's and ultimately about what we are. Besides Bella has been through enough these past two days she needs to rest"

"I think it's got past that stage Jake" Sam replied "The woods and the garden surrounding her house reeked of leech. The red head was there even whilst we were getting Angela out" Embry growled his agreement

"She was definitely a target Jake" Embry began "But what we don't know is whether the intention was to kill or turn" Sam growled deeply his wolf did not like the thought of Angela being turned into a vampire and the man wasn't too pleased either.

"Seth and I gave chase but as usual she got away" Sam was furious and his anger flowed between the three wolves. He was angry at the thought of Angela being turned and he was even more angry with the red headed vampire who somehow kept eluding capture. One thing for sure Angela Webber would not be safe whilst the red head remained alive. Jacob felt Sam's emotions the force rocked his body…

"She is not an imprint Sam" He huffed as the black wolf running beside him growled even more "And you are still bound by the imprint to Emily even if you no longer want her" Sam showed his huge canines as his lips pulled back over a vicious snarl. Jacob immediately stopped running as did his two pack mates. He turned towards the black wolf

"Sam…" Jacob began then turned to Embry "Go take a run Embry well see you back at my house" The light brown wolf nodded and took off into the depths of the dark forest. "Phase" Jacob huffed again and both he and Sam smoothly took the shape of a man... Jacob looked Sam in the eye.

"I don't know if the imprint can be broken for you Sam" he began "Taking Bella as my mate broke my own curse but according to Old Quil it happened because Alphas are not supposed to imprint and because you were Alpha when I first phased I imprinted on Jessica" he looked gravely at the older man "Besides my imprint was weaker because it wasn't supposed to happen and my love for Bella was so strong I was able to shatter the bonds" Sam nodded he knew this to be true but said nothing.

"Look what I am saying…" Jacob hesitated a little "I know it's over between you and Emily but do you want a relationship with Angela?" Sam shook his head

"Truth is Jake I don't know." he sighed deeply "I mean I have only just got to know her but I do know that I like her a lot" He stopped talking and kicked at a stone on the forest floor. "I think…" he muttered "I think I could grow to like Angela a lot"

Jacob closed his eyes in response. Sam never shared his feelings but reading between the lines it was obvious the older guy was trying to tell him that maybe just maybe he was falling for the quiet dark haired girl so totally different from the shrew that was Emily and in his heart he knew Sam deserved some happiness.

"How does your wolf feel about Angela?" Jacob asked for if the wolf hated the girl there could be no relationship, friendship…nothing… Sam looked up with brooding dark eyes

"Not a problem he likes her" He replied "He's very protective of her but it's not an imprint I know that". Jacob relaxed a little maybe there was hope after all.

"Let's get back" Jake suggested "I have a feeling that Bella may be requiring a wolf demonstration" Sam nodded and a little bit of him felt sorry for Angela for what she was about to learn would change her view on the world forever but he would stand by her as a friend after all it was the least he could do.

000

The girls were waiting in the back yard when Jacob and Sam arrived at the little red house. Jake was already worried by how tired Bella looked and what with Sue and Charlie about to descend upon them the needed to get their little demonstration out of the way…that is if it was still required.

"Jake" Bella almost sighed his name with relief she was so glad to see him. Beside her a pale worried Angela stood nervously fiddling with her long dark hair. She smiled shyly at Sam who nodded back but stayed where he was as Jacob strode purposefully towards Bella. He kissed her slowly before pulling back and looking towards a clearly embarrassed Angela.

"Ange knows all about the Cullen's" Bella smiled nodding at her friend "In fact she had noticed they were kinda weird anyways" Angela nodded a little in return

"Odd eyes" she mumbled she still couldn't quite believe what Bella had shared at the table… _vampires…_ her mind struggled to cope with the knowledge that they drank blood to stay alive even if were only the blood of animals the thought that there were others of their kind out there made her shiver. Slowly but surely she had pieced it all together and arrived at the conclusion, that one of these… _these creatures_ wanted her blood and that terrified her.

"Jacob" Bella began "I think she needs to know the rest and "she glanced at her friend who was growing ever paler "Angela needs to know she will be safe"

Jacob nodded whichever way he looked at it Angela Webber was in too deep and without the pack her fate was sealed. Either the red head would get her or her knowledge of a world outside everyone's comprehension really existed would either get her committed for insanity by the humans or killed by the vampires. Either way it was not much of a choice when you thought about it….

"Angela" he began his voice infused with the authority of the Alpha it vibrated through Angela making her straighten up and listen "You know about our sworn enemy the cold ones" She nodded once in reply. "What you are about to be told and what you will see can never be spoken about to anyone outside this group do you understand?" Angela nodded once again as Bella slipped her hand into her own. She tightened the hold on Bella, she was her only grip on sanity in all this craziness… Jake turned away from her

"Sam" He spoke again with authority. Angela watched with a mixture of horror and awe as the air seemed to shimmer around Sam's huge body and to the sound of cracking and snapping he transformed into an enormous black wolf as pieces of his ripped cut-offs floated gently to the ground around him.

There was complete silence as the black wolf stared at the young woman before him …her mouth popped open in pure surprise then she looked at Bella then Jacob and back to the wolf before she quietly fainted…no noise …no fuss just passed out...with shock

"Angela?" Bella cried as she knelt down next to her friend. Angela started to come around and opened her eyes hoping that is was all nothing but a bad dream but unfortunately she was just in time to see Sam phase back to the man and _what a man he was too_ …

"Angela are you okay?" Jacob had hunkered down beside her effectively cutting off her view of Sam which was probably a good thing given she was in such a state of panic and unused to seeing a naked man... He picked her up as Bella went before them holding open the back door

"Put her on the sofa Jake whilst I get her some water" Bella instructed

"What's going on?" Billy asked as he wheeled his chair from his room and watched his son carrying a young woman disappear into their living room.

"Sam had to show Angela Webber his wolf" Bella replied as Billy looked aghast. "He had to Billy Angela knows…she knows about the Cullen's and the red head is trying to kill her"

Billy rubbed a large hand across his tired eyes. What the hell was going on around here it was just one thing after another he thought.

"The shock made her a little faint" Bella was heading towards the living room herself but she turned and smiled at Billy "It would be real good if you could tell her the legend Billy how the wolves are made to protect" Billy nodded he would ask questions later but for now he was more concerned about the young woman in front of him

"You need to rest Bella" He rolled his chair in the direction of the kitchen he needed a coffee and now "Tell that son of mind to come find me in the kitchen" Bella nodded in reply before adding.

"Charlie and Sue are on their way over so I'll rest then"

Great Billy thought I go for a rest and when I get up the whole world is about to go crazy. He made it as far as switching on the kettle before Charlie and Sue walked through the open back door.

"I hear my daughter is awake and I'd like to see her" Charlie began

"And I'd like to examine her" Sue added just as a deeply concerned Sam came looking for Angela…followed by Embry…

Charlie's cop instincts twitched something was going down…yet again…

"Coffee?" Sue asked taking over from a grateful Billy. It was going to be a long evening…

000

 _ **AN: So it wasn't just a random meeting Riley was going to get Jessica that afternoon anyways and what dreadful plan has Victoria concocted in that warped mind of hers? So poor Angela is now in the "know" and what about Sam is it merely friendship he wants or something more?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	37. Angela

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for patiently following and reading this story. Thank you for your kind reviews too I love to hear your theories. I hope you enjoy this chapter …Angela oh dear… sweet, kind and one hell of a problem! OXO**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 37 – Angela…**

Bella lay in bed feeling absolutely exhausted. Earlier that day she had finally awoken from what seemed like a nightmare but… and this was the nub of her worries it hadn't felt like a nightmare…it had felt _real_. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it all and involuntarily shivered in response as she recalled how her skin tingled from the sea breeze and how the smell of the camp fire seemed to linger in the air, surely that was overdoing it for a dream even for someone with her vivid imagination.

Taking a deep breath to calm her-self, Bella rubbed her tired eyes hard which only irritated them further as they tingled and watered. Her body and mind were crying out for the sleep she continued to deny them as she desperately wanted to be awake when Jake finally came to bed. She began to wonder what was taking him so long as he'd promised he would quickly follow when she had gone to take a hot shower.

As the skin on her ankle started to itch again Bella's thoughts returned to the puzzle that was now threatening to consume her…the strange scratches that resembled claw marks and the scrapes upon both her knees as if she had fallen over…how on earth did they get there? Jacob had assured her she never left the bed

"But I…I was just dreaming how could such a thing happen?" she muttered aloud a frown clouding her pretty face as she spoke , as if saying it out loud would shut up the worry that was starting to eat at her tired brain. Her brown eyes settled upon her ankle which she dangled from under the sheet at the side of the bed. There for all to see was the evidence that something _had_ happened to her whilst she was asleep but she just couldn't remember what and by whom.

It was all so frustrating, she remembered Taha Aki and the third wife…she remembered the Spirit Warrior and how she must help Jacob…but everything else for now was a blur. Bella pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and began to nibble. Jacob and Billy knew more than they were letting on. She had heard whispered theories between Billy and Jacob after dinner when they thought she was deep in conversation with Angela.

 _Something about spirit walking_ …

But she couldn't be sure…everything was hazy and she was so damn tired. She nibbled harder at her lip Jacob had just smiled and kissed her when she tried to ask questions. Her suspicions became even more aroused when Billy had been quite abrupt when he spoke to Old Quil on the phone. She had hoped the old guy would come over. He wouldn't keep the truth from her... Bella sighed loudly now she would have to go see Old Quil herself. She needed answers and knew she wouldn't get any from Jake for the time being he was so over protective

"Men…" She suddenly huffed loudly before turning her pillow and getting comfy. Jacob would no doubt claim he had her best interests at heart by keeping her in the dark but all it did was annoy the hell out of her. Bella didn't like secrets but, now wasn't the time to start an argument with Jake. She was so tired she knew she wouldn't win this round but tomorrow she had a plan.

Her tired mind flipped back to Angela and the look on her poor friends face when Sam phased. "Oh Ange" she sighed. "What have we dragged you into?" Bella yawned she had really wanted Angela to stay the night with her but Sam had been insistent that it was better for her to stay where he could keep an eye on her. Her eyelids began to droop as her mind continued to buzz something was going on but Uley was a master at keeping his feelings under wraps. "Tomorrow …"she mumbled as sleep finally engulfed her.

000

Jacob looked at the worried expression on his father's face and sighed heavily as he leant against the worktop taking another gulp of milk straight from the carton he held in a huge hand

"Jacob stop doing that" Billy grumbled "You're not a little kid anymore" Jacob smirked a little in response tipping the final drops of milk into his mouth before crushing the carton which he threw into the trash

"What's eating you Dad?" he enquired knowing full well what it was because it was eating at him too.

"Bella" Billy replied twiddling his thumbs "I mean what the fuck happened today son?"

"Bella woke up." Jake responded but his eyebrows were drawn together in a deep frown. Despite his answer he was worried too

"Hmm" Billy rolled his eyes at his youngest child "You know what I'm getting at Jacob. Yeah she appeared to wake up but I don't believe she was asleep and neither do you" His father's eyes settled on his son's

"She was dreaming dad that's all" Jacob snapped back

"And the scratches on her ankle? The scrapes on her knees? How do you explain those?" Billy was calm he knew how to play the long game Jacob would eventually come around to his way of thinking.

"Bella could have scratched herself" Jacob almost growled in return. Truth was the wolf didn't believe Bella had just been sleeping either but then again he was an ancient spirit Jake on the other hand tended to listen to the man. He glanced at his father then pushing off the worktop…

"It doesn't make any sense to say Bella was anywhere but asleep in our bed." He began "Surely you don't believe Old Quil's theories based on old wives tales and hand me down legends." Billy looked up at Jacob shaking his head a little and sighed

"Not so long ago a pack of vampire killing wolves were just old wives tales Jacob" he wheeled his chair a little closer "Yet here you stand evidence that they exist and the legends are true". Jacob shook his own head in response

"But where did Bella go if I choose to believe?" Jake raised his eyes to the ceiling and pulled a hand through his hair this was starting to sound like an episode from the Twilight Zone.

"You don't want to believe because you are afraid" Billy almost whispered. Jacob's eyes narrowed and his lips drew back baring is teeth

"Afraid? I'm afraid of nothing!" he snarled as the Alpha in him began to rise in defiance

"Not for yourself Jacob" Billy's calming bass voice rumbled in response "Nor the pack… but where Bella is concerned…" he looked down for a moment at his clasped hands laying in his lap before raising his dark eyes to Jacob "This may be a gift from the Great Spirits themselves, something that you cannot protect her from nor should you protect her from either" Jacob said nothing in reply Billy was right he was afraid , something deep within told him it was gonna happen again and maybe the next time he would be unable to Alpha order her home…

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep calming breath. He didn't want to face the truth because the truth hurt…his greatest fear was losing Bella. Vampires he could hunt and kill. Jeez he even denied an imprint for her, would walk to the ends of the earth and die for her if he had to…but this…? What if Billy was right that Bella had a gift? For a few fleeting seconds before she took that deep breath he was convinced she had passed and yet…

The wolf clawed at his insides demanding to be let free. Jakes eyes snapped open he'd heard enough he needed to leave. As he tried to walk past, Billy caught his arm and as if he knew what his son was thinking said

"Bella is your marked mate Jacob, nothing will harm her you and the wolf would never allow it" But Jake shook his head a little. He wasn't so sure the events of the past couple of days had shaken him, events that he couldn't control and for now were beyond his understanding.

"I'm going for a run dad" he ground out "A lot has happened this evening and I need to run wolf" Billy sighed but nodded and watched as his huge son went out closing the door behind him.

000

Jacob ran through the dark forest it felt good to run wolf. His muscles twitched and stretched as he ran shedding the tense tightness that had gathered in his shoulders. Out here amongst the overgrown ferns and the huge trees he felt free no longer restrained by his humanity. Lifting his large muzzle to the sky he howled and in the distance the two wolves on patrol eerily answered their Alpha's call. Assuring them that everything was okay, that he was just checking in, Jake immediately closed down the mind link he wanted to be alone think things through.

The enormous russet wolf thundered along the hidden track that meandered through the middle of the forest. Small nocturnal creatures scattered before him and a huge owl screeched overhead disturbed from a nights hunting as low branches snapped and swayed in the wolfs wake. The small rabbit that darted across Jacob's path caught the huge wolfs attention his natural instinct was to give chase to anything that ran.

He easily cleared the fallen log in pursuit of the small creature who by a whisker managed to scuttle down a hole to the safety of its burrow. The russet wolf considered clawing away the earth in an effort to win his prize but already the man was distracted as his thoughts turned back to Bella just like they always did.

"Spirit walking…" Jake huffed as his mind tried to make sense of what had happened to Bella. Logically it was nothing but a fever induced hallucination the result of the bite he had given her when he marked her. He winced a little at the memory but the wolf rumbled in delight.

He began to recall the evening's events even Sue having examined Bella had changed her theory about what had happened she threw away tribal superstition and settled for the scientific viewpoint that it was a fever. Maybe she felt compelled to say it was a fever as she was sat next to Charlie Swan at the time. Come to think of it Jake thought she had looked a little guilty as if she didn't quite believe her own theory but it was the only rational explanation they had and without Old Quil to counter the argument they all clung to it like drowning men to a life belt.

As far as Sue was concerned Bella had made a full recovery. The fever had passed and the bite had healed although unbeknown to Sue it shone like a beacon to the pack, they could clearly see Jacob's mark and for some strange reason it called to their own wolves to come closer much to the irritation of their Alpha.

Jake's claws dug deep into the soft soil as he growled loudly his mind filling with images of Embry and even Sam. They had stared at Bella when she had gotten changed for dinner. The tiny tank she wore put her shoulder on show in all its glory and the two wolves had gotten close enough to almost touch when Jacob lost it which only scared Angela Webber even more than she already was….

 _Angela Webber_ … now there was another fucking problem he could do without. Jacob bared his teeth as he came to a complete halt his huge muzzle sniffing the air around him. Turning he took off in the direction of La Push. He picked up speed as he ran towards the cliffs. If Angela Webber was a problem…then there was another brewing in the shape of Charlie Swan who had sat at the table assessing everyone like the good cop he was.

Something didn't sit quite right but Charlie stopped short of questions because he was just plain relieved to see his little girl recovered from the strange bug she had picked up. As far as he was concerned Bella was still a little too pale and tired looking for his liking but Sue had assured him he would see a vast improvement over the next couple of days. Charlie didn't mention the fact he felt Bella would improve even more if she came home to Forks where he could keep an eye on her.

Jake huffed again Sue could tell Charlie the Sun was blue and the sky yellow and the man would believe it. It was starting to become obvious to all that Charlie Swan had a crush on Sue Clearwater and all the signs were in favour of Sue feeling the same way about Charlie too.

He shook his huge head as the wind ruffled his russet fur and he looked out across the dark waters of the ocean that crashed against the rocks far below. Clouds rushed across the bright moon casting dappled light along the cliff edge. The faint flashes of light in the distance heralded a storm far out to sea and the wind around him picked up in response.

The weather was changing as summer said goodbye to La Push and autumn impatiently awaited her turn in the spotlight. The huge russet wolf turned his nose towards the forest already the signs and smells were there… that fall was on its way.

With the inclement weather the bonfire he had agreed to, at Charlie's request and much to Bella's disgust to celebrate her birthday this coming weekend would most likely be the last of the year. He took one more lungful of fresh salty air before turning his large body in the direction of home.

000

Jacob moved silently across the bedroom sliding his cut-offs down and off as he walked. Bella looked fast asleep until he slid under the sheet and she lazily turned towards him

"How you feeling honey?" He asked as he dipped his head to kiss her. "I'm surprised you're still awake" Bella could hardly keep her eyes open as she relaxed into the kiss and his warm embrace. As Jacob pulled back a little smile edged onto her pouty lips

"I _was_ asleep" she protested "but you woke me" Jacob just smiled at her silly expression "Besides you smell soooo good" she added as her body seemed to burst into flame just at his touch and her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer. A little surprised at her reaction given the fact she was so tired Jacob pulled back but his own eyes glowed with desire in response. There was something so alluring about her tonight he thought but he gently but firmly unwound her arms and placed them back upon the bed

"I take that response to mean you're feeling a lot better" he laughed a little before placing another quick kiss upon her lips. Jeez she was so adorable even half asleep he thought

"I am feeling a lot better Jake" Bella began then yawned as she tried to force her eyes to open. The sudden appearance of the moon highlighted Jacob's beautiful brown skin contrasting it perfectly against the white of the cotton bedding. She was almost cross eyed with the effort as she focused on him wondering at his beauty. Jake chuckled again as he pulled away and laid back against his pillow turning slightly to watch her.

"You're so tired Bella" he began reaching out and hooking a stray curl behind her ear "In fact I think you're exhausted with everything that has happened today" Bella was trying to prove otherwise as she scooted over and kissed him on his hot lips. "Mmmm" she gasped God his lips felt real good against her own. Her small tongue lightly licked her own lips a little groan escaping as she savoured the taste tingling upon her tongue. Her mind scrambled to make sense of what her body was telling her. Jacob had always tasted good but when had he started to taste this good? Had something changed?

"I love you Jake" she suddenly mumbled almost sounding a little drunk as she nibbled along his firm jaw before running her tongue around the shell of his ear. A million chill bumps exploded over Jacobs shoulder and arm. He closed his eyes and hummed approval before suddenly moving with supernatural speed he had Bella flat on her back and his firm body pressed against her front. The wolf growled this is what they needed to do claim their little mate it had been too long since they had been within her heat.

Jacob took a deep breath of air that was saturated with Bella's thick sweet arousal. Somehow he managed to get enough control to roll off her soft willing body and put a little distance between them. Awake now Bella's big brown eyes followed his movements a pout forming on her lips which right this very moment Jacob desperately wanted to suckle and nip. Thankfully he thought his massive hard on was hidden by the sheet, he raised one knee to disguise it further.

"Jake…" Bella began just his heat and scent alone was driving her crazy how she longed for his touch that had burned her skin…his kiss… her body felt like it were on fire

"You need to rest" He whispered leaning over and placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead "Nurse Clearwater's orders. No exertion or excitement" he almost laughed out loud at the look on her face like he'd taken sweets from a child

"When does the Alpha take orders from others?" Bella pouted again as Jake raised an eyebrow in response she was getting a little feisty.

"When it makes sense to keep his mate healthy" he looked very much the Alpha as his dark eyes captured her own which only turned Bella on more…

"But I am healthy" Bella whined scooting up close to him again. If Jake moved anymore he'd fall out of the bed. He balanced precariously on the edge as Bella went on to argue her case. "Sue examined me and she said I was fine" but then she yawned again …an enormous gaping mouthed yawn too

"Gah!" she exclaimed "Betrayed by my own body." Jacob laughed loudly in response in that sexy throaty way that vibrated through Bella settling in that hot spot at the apex of her thighs. She instinctively rubbed her thighs together seeking some form of friction. Jake pulled them both to the middle of the bed

"See …" he murmured as he kissed the top of her head "You're tired now sleep no more arguing or I'll go for another run." Bella opened one bloodshot eye and attempted to glare at him but she simply didn't have the energy. Instead she settled for inhaling the scent of his skin. Jacob listened to her breathing even out as sleep once again engulfed her.

"But tomorrow honey" he whispered as he stroked his huge hand up and down her arm relishing her silky smooth skin "Tomorrow I'm gonna make love to you all day" Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and fell asleep content next to his little mate, she was safe in his arms and he intended to make sure it remained that way too whatever the cost.

000

Angela stood in the small kitchen of the cabin and looked around. She blinked once, then twice as she took in the scene. There was no furniture, no cooking equipment nothing obviously she thought to herself the previous occupants had moved out but she still wondered why Sam had brought her here. She wandered up the little hallway and looked into the two bedrooms; once again the rooms were bare. Where on earth was she going to sleep?

The sound of the door screen banging against the outside wall brought her back into the little kitchen and there stood Sam. His big dark eyes looked troubled as he took in the look on Angela's face...

"Are you ok?" he began moving towards her a large hand reaching out to touch but fell to his side at the last minute. He shoved both hands into the pockets of his cut-offs. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long it's just taken longer to organise things than I thought"

Angela didn't get a chance to reply before the back door opened again and Embry, Seth and Paul heavily laden with bedding and other essentials came in.

"Angela" Embry nodded in her direction before looking back at Sam " Where do you want this little lot?" he jutted his chin at the armful of quilts he carried

"Put them in my old bedroom for now." Sam replied he glanced at Angela who stood motionless by the kitchen counter and looking very nervous "Angela and I can sort out a bedroom each shortly" he smiled at her with a look he hoped reassured the girl that he didn't expect them to share. The door crashed again and Jared stumbled in with a mattress...

"Where do you want this?" Jared laughed "We've got another outside."

Sam sighed deeply before pointing to the rooms down the little hallway. Trust the pack to make a meal of it, a simple request to move some furniture had turned into a fiasco. Besides all of them were taking far too much interest in poor Angela they stared at her as if she were some sort of oddity and grinning like fools. Sam was about to growl…

"I'll show you" Angela stepped forward startling Sam. She smiled a little at him then began walking towards the rooms "One mattress in each room I think." she added then turning she caught sight of Sam still watching her; he gave her a little surreptitious nod. That encouraged her to take more control.

"Put one in Sam's room" she pointed towards the larger of the two available rooms and the other can go into mine" she gave him another small smile before disappearing into the bedroom followed by Jared.

Sam swallowed hard there was something about Angela saying the bedroom was hers that resonated deep within. His wolf hummed in agreement. The girl was safe, under their protection and in their home. _Home_ that was the one thing Sam thought he would never call this cabin again. He looked around at the empty rooms and sighed. He hadn't been back since Emily had left and he had intended to keep it that way too.

Maybe Billy had been right when he refused his offer to give the cabin to another family. Billy had asked him to give it time and if he still felt the same way in 6 months then he wouldn't stand in his way. He was pulled from his thought s by the sound of the door screen crashing in protest against the wall again.

"Jeez… she cleaned the place out…" Paul stood in the doorway shaking his head "Leah said she took stuff" he continued as his eyes met Sam's "But I thought she would have left you something man" he dumped the cardboard box containing essentials on the kitchen counter "I mean at least a fucking bed and a coffee cup" A smile crept onto Sam's lips as he shook his head a little

"You know Emily always thorough in whatever she did" Sam's deep voice rumbled "But in a way I'm glad she did take everything gives me a chance to start anew" Paul nodded he wasn't gonna press it by asking what had brought on this sudden change of heart and besides Leah was waiting for him in their own cabin they only had a few hours before he was back on patrol. But he couldn't help but wonder if the quiet dark haired girl had something to do with it.

Jared and Seth chose that moment to come back into the kitchen followed by Angela. The door screen crashed one more time as Quil marched in holding a small flowery holdall.

"I tried to grab what I could…" he began sounding apologetic "But I had to be quick you know get in and out without being seen" he glanced at Sam who rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head a little. Who in their right mind had nominated Quil for this particular task he began to wonder as his eyes sought out Embry.

"Th…thank you" Angela stepped forward and took the flowery bag from Quils huge hand" I'm really grateful …um ah… Quil" she smiled shyly at him.

"It's got all your essentials in it" Quil replied looking a little smug now he'd gotten some approval from Angela "You know toiletries and stuff. I also grabbed some t shirts and jeans" Angela nodded tears were starting to form in her big brown eyes she was so grateful and a small growl percolated up from Sam's chest in response. He didn't like to see her upset part of him wanted to reach out and draw her close…his hands were pushed back in the pockets of his cut offs again…

"There's ah… also some ah…" Quil looked a little embarrassed as all eyes returned to his "Well you know ladies under garments" Angela froze looking a little horrified in response but of course Quil missed the signs "I just grabbed a handful of those" he grinned at her before waving a large meaty paw in the air "They were so small I think I practically emptied your drawer of lacy things" Angela stood rooted to the spot her cheeks on fire. No guy had ever… _ever_ seen her underwear let alone touched it she was mortified. She clasped the bag to her chest like some sort of shield

"Jeez Quil" Paul almost spluttered "Way to go man, way to go". Quil looked puzzled at each of the guys he went to say something else but Sam was quicker off the mark

"Well I'm sure Angela is very grateful" he practically growled "But we need to get to bed." Sam could have slapped a hand over his mouth as a slow smile crept onto Quil's lips in response but it was too late he winked at Angela and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Angela looked even more shell shocked as it dawned on her she was about to be left alone with Sam a man she hardly knew. She wondered about her rash decision to leave her home without a second thought when he had asked. Unfortunately Quil was on a roll…he winked at Sam who stood with two huge fists clamped to his sides the wolf roaring in his ears

"Ah I see well don't let us stop you and…" Quil didn't get to finish his sentence as Jared bundled him out of the door.

"Night sleep well" the guys chorused laughing loudly before piling into Jared's pick up and driving off into the night. When Sam turned to apologise to Angela he found her rummaging through the cardboard box on the worktop before triumphantly pulling out the kettle

Coffee? she smiled shyly and Sam nodded a small smile on his own lips.

000

When Angela awoke the next morning she felt totally refreshed. Glancing at her cell she noted the time it was only six thirty. She shook her head a little and her long dark curly hair came tumbling down from where it had been loosely tied in a messy ponytail. Lying back on her pillow Angela wondered how was she feeling this good with only a few hours' sleep on a mattress on the floor?

The sun was starting to fill the small room with light seeing as there were no curtains and Angela got out of bed padding towards the closed door. She hesitated and listened but could hear nothing. Maybe Sam was still in bed she thought as she slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway but Sam's bedroom door was ajar and she could see he wasn't in bed. She continued along the small hall towards the kitchen but he wasn't there either.

Taking a deep breath of relief Angela walked towards the kitchen counter and lifting the kettle filled it with water. A cup of coffee was definitely what she needed right now and maybe get something to eat too. Then she mused to herself she would find a quiet spot to think a lot had happened in a few hours and she had to take time to process everything. It wasn't every day that you met young men who changed into huge wolves.

Whilst the kettle boiled Angela washed up the two mugs from the night before and her thoughts drifted to Sam. To be honest she had laid on her mattress with her heart in her mouth when they had first gone to bed as the enormity of her situation had hit her. She was in the middle of nowhere or so it seemed to her, with a man she hardly knew sleeping next door who could let's face it burst into her room at any moment and….

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She might not know Sam very well but her inner sense told her he was fundamentally a good guy. He was always considerate and well -mannered but somehow she felt there was more to Sam Uley than he was prepared to share.

"Shower" Angela spoke out loud to herself and passing by the small kitchen window she peeped outside. Her car was parked to one side one of the guys must have driven it over. She smiled to herself all she needed now were her keys and there they were on the small wooden dining table. She laughed out loud this time how on earth had she not seen them earlier? The large key fob with her birth sign wasn't exactly small enough to miss.

A little while later she wandered back into the kitchen feeling more refreshed from her shower. Her tummy gurgled loudly she was hungry and it looked like there was no food either. Closing the cupboard door she turned and almost screamed the house down Sam was standing directly behind her. Her hand shot to her mouth to stifle any noise she could feel bubbling up. Sam gently reached up and guided her hand back down to her side.

"Sorry" he murmured his big dark eyes focused intently on hers "Wolf remember?" he waved a large hand at himself "We can move quietly" he smiled a little tentatively at her and Angela couldn't help but smile back. That seemed to appease Sam a little and he relaxed slightly stepping back from where she stood.

"You hungry?" he asked his head tipped to one side as he surveyed her face. It struck Angela that he looked well…a bit animal like if she were honest his head tipped to the other side as she hesitated then nodded.

"Yes…I…am a little hungry" then taking a deep breath she added "I was looking for some cereal or something…I..." she stuttered again under his intense stare "I wasn't being nosey or anything." She wrung her hands together and looked down at the floor. She didn't really know Sam yet she was going through his cupboards and drawers. It wasn't exactly polite behaviour as a guest in someone's home. Sam reached out and placing a finger under her chin tipped her head up

"No worries" he smiled at her "I would have done the same besides I can tell you there's nothing to find anyways"

"What happened?" Angela asked "Have you just moved in?" Sam shook his head his eyes dropped to the floor

"No my um err…" he looked down at nothing in particular for a few moments as he tried to think of what to say. He settled for the truth as his hand dropped back to his side then his dark eyes returned to hers. "I lived here with my girlfriend but we broke up and she took some furniture back to her mothers."

Some furniture who's he kidding? Angela thought more like she cleaned you out. Her tummy tightened at the word girlfriend maybe they would get back together…maybe he still loved her…she felt a little anger now sort of protective how could someone do that to Sam? Leave him with nothing…? Whoever she was she didn't deserve him…

"I'm sorry to hear that Sam" Angela managed to reply a little startled at the way she had felt when Sam had said the word girlfriend and she couldn't help herself when she asked "Do you think you'll get back together again? I mean seeing her on the Rez must be hard" Sam in turn looked a little startled at her question then he took a step closer to her, they were toe to toe he was that close. His head tipped to the side again as he spoke

"No she's gone for good she's not Quileute she's gone back to her own tribe." His dark eyes dipped towards Angela's mouth then he added "I don't want her to come back either" his face came closer to Angela and she could have sworn he sniffed the top of her head. Her heart beat picked up in response and she closed her eyes as a strange throbbing started to pulsate through her body. As quickly as it started it stopped. From being so close he was suddenly gone.

Startled Angela opened her eyes and looked around the room. She found him leaning against the kitchen counter eyes closed shoulders slumped like he was in pain.

"Sam" she began "Sam are you ok?" She walked towards him but Sam moved again and this time the wooden table stood between them. Her heart dropped into her tummy he was trying to put distance between them she thought he doesn't want me close to him. Pulling out a chair Angela flopped down onto it and fiddled with her car keys.

"I can get my stuff and leave" she began but before she could finish Sam had moved with supernatural speed and grabbed the keys from her hand

"No you can't" he looked at her his face was intense "You can't leave the Rez or our protection not yet anyways"

"But I'm in your way" Angela replied "Please Sam just let me go home." He shook his head

"Too dangerous for you" he sighed a little "Look I'm sorry you had to spend the night here maybe I can ask Sue to give you a room." Angela didn't look up at him she didn't want Sam to see the tears that were gathering and she didn't want to leave him but all the same she just wanted him to be happy.

"That would be good" she murmured "Thank you Sam" but inside she was reeling Sam was sending her away he didn't want her in the cabin and who could blame him she thought. His girlfriend had only just left him and here she was treating the cabin like she lived there. She sighed loudly see the problem was she _wanted_ to live there … _with_ Sam… she'd fantasised about it enough…

"You ok?" Sam asked he looked worried as Angela glanced up at him. It was eating at him too he was running scared of how he felt about this young woman, how her scent appealed to him and the wolf.

"Yes" she managed to reply then standing added "I just need to go tidy my things" and then she rushed from the room. Sam desperately wanted to follow her he could smell her tears in the air and with his hearing he could hear the little sobs coming from the small bedroom. He leaned back against the kitchen work surface.

This wasn't good…this wasn't good at all he thought to himself he couldn't get involved with the girl fuck Emily had only just left and the damn imprint was still in place. At that moment a twinge in his chest reminded him of its presence. Besides Angela was too young…too innocent. He rolled his eyes at that one and the wolf who had been patient up until know howled deep within. Fuck what was he doing even contemplating being with her?

He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath of air full of Angela's arousal. The girl always smelt sweet to him but just then when he had got too close he had smelt her arousal for the first time and he couldn't understand what had triggered it. He hadn't touched her…he hadn't done anything as far as he was aware. Yet her heart beat had picked up and she had responded like he'd kissed her. Sam shook his head he couldn't be close to her but in moving away he had bewildered and upset her.

The wolf clawed at his insides he wanted to go find the girl but Sam knew the consequences if they did. Besides he wasn't entirely sure how he really felt about Angela Webber. No Angela had to go and live somewhere else before he did something he'd regret…that both of them would regret.

He waited a while in the kitchen then not being able to stand it any longer he went and gently tapped on Angela's bedroom door. There was no answer but he knew she was there right behind the wooden door that separated them.

"Angela" he began "Look I'm sorry if I upset you" There was still silence "I'm doing this for your own protection…I….I need to know your safe"

"Safe from what? Vampires I haven't even seen?" A small voice answered "Why Sam? Why do you want to protect me?" Sam leant against the wall and ran a hand through his black hair. She was still crying he could smell it and somewhere deep he felt like a heel for causing it. He didn't know what to say in reply he was keeping her safe from Victoria but _why_ was _he_ doing it? Why did _he_ feel responsible? He swallowed hard why had _he_ insisted to Jake that _he_ go get her and turn down Bella's offer of a bed for Angela?

He closed his eyes and sighed because he _wanted_ to bring her here. Both man and wolf wanted the girl safe in their den that's why.

"Angela" he began "Can you come out I'd like to talk to you"

"I don't think there's anything further to say." she sniffed but the door opened all the same and she stood there with her flowery holdall in hand "I'm packed and ready to leave" She didn't look at him but Sam knew her eyes were red and watery

"You don't have to go right this minute" he sighed he ran his hand through his hair again. Women he didn't understand any of them

"Oh I think I do" Angela sniffed. Sam reached out and took the holdall from her hand then he walked back into the room and laid it on the mattress.

"Let's go and find something to eat" Sam was still trying to look in her eyes but she would not meet his own

"I'm not hungry" she snapped her arms folded over her tummy which growled loudly in defiance. Sam couldn't help it he laughed

"Sure about that because your stomach begs to differ" Angela looked at him her eyes fierce

"Are you laughing at me Sam Uley? "She asked. Sam could have bitten his own tongue. He shook his head

"No Angela I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at your stomach making that noise when you deny you're hungry." He liked that flash of defiance it brought her pretty face to life. Before Angela could reply her stomach growled again…loudly. She blushed

"Maybe you're right…" she hesitated. Sam just smiled and waited. "Maybe some breakfast would be good." To be honest she was starving.

"Come on then" he laughed holding out his hand "I know a great little place."

As soon as Angela placed her hand in his she felt at ease it was so hot and comforting. This is what she wanted more than anything… to be with Sam but deep down she knew it was unlikely to ever happen.

000

 _ **So has Bella been given a gift from the Great Spirits? The ability to Spirit Walk? Hmmm and what about poor Angela the girl is head over heels in love with Sam but he doesn't seem to see it or maybe he just doesn't want to? Questions questions ….**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	38. Spirit walking

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Hi there I'm back after a very long break. Im not going to bore you with the details but sometimes life gets in the way.**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 37 I love to hear your theories. I hope you're still with me and want to read this new chapter…OXO**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 38 – Spirit walking**

Bella was quiet and reflective as she sat in the chair opposite old Quil, twisting the hem of her overlarge sweatshirt between her fingers she nibbled on her bottom lip…

"More tea my dear?" the old man jutted his chin towards the teapot on the tray Joy had kindly brought in. Bella shook her head in response. Jakes mark tingled on her shoulder he was looking for her and it wouldn't be long before he came to the Atera general stores. Taking a deep breath Bella was ready to talk.

"I was wondering if you were ready to start researching imprinting again" she began but her eyes remained on the material she twisted between her fingers. Old Quil sighed a little he was more than ready to resume where they had been forced to leave things after the marking but that wasn't what he hoped Bella had come to see him for.

"I'll be ready when you are Bella" he began "In fact I have been doing a little research myself but its slow work without you." In response two big brown eyes lifted to meet his own as a small smile edged onto her lips

"Have you found anything important, something that could help the pack?" She chewed again on that poor bottom lip as Old Quil shook his head a little

"Like I said Bella its slow tedious work without you" Old Quil replied. He lifted his mug of tea and took a long slow swallow then placing the mug back down on the tray folded his hands back down on his lap. It was no use he thought to himself he was just going to have to prod her a bit...

"How are you feeling since you woke up?" he smiled a little at her then added "To be honest I'm a little surprised to see you here given how Jacob has become so protective of you and Billy too." Bella stopped twisting the fabric of her sweatshirt her hands itching to touch Jakes mark which tingled demanding to be scratched but she knew touching it would only cause her more discomfort.

"He doesn't know I'm here" Bella looked up her eyes defiant she wasn't a child anymore she could do what she liked Jacob maybe her mate but he wasn't her keeper. "I'm supposed to be at home resting but when Billy went to see the nurse I saw my chance and came here." Old Quil's eyes widened slightly at that nugget of information. Their young Alpha was gonna be searching for her soon if not already and no doubt not in a good mood either. Seeing the look on old Quil's face Bella continued

"He's been gone for most of the morning, got called away suddenly just after dawn … Alpha duties" Her smile broadened as she remembered the look on Jakes face when the first howl had sounded just after they had awoken. Total disbelief had clouded his handsome face. He'd had plans for Bella and when the second howl rang out he knew they would have to wait. He'd kissed her slowly a dark kiss full of promise and decadence before he turned and left the small house.

Old Quil nodded but he couldn't help but wonder how long they had left before Jacob Black came crashing through the door. He watched the young woman who sat in front of him, the same young woman he was convinced had been chosen by the Great Spirits themselves to come live amongst them. He glanced at the old clock that ticked steadily on the wall opposite his chair. Time was running out…

"But I also came here because…" Bella paused as she tried to find the right words "Because I don't quite understand what happened to me…I…I don't think I was sleeping…" She fell silent again as she nibbled on that poor bottom lip. The old Elder sighed loudly

"If you weren't sleeping my dear what do you think you were doing?" he smiled a little in encouragement

"I was …" She rolled her eyes a little "Oh this is gonna sound so stupid" she cried shaking her head. "It's a ridiculous notion not logical at all"

"Try me" Old Quil encouraged "I've seen and heard a lot of weird and wonderful things during my long lifetime and I don't think you can tell me anything that will shock me" Bella looked him straight in the eye in response, she hesitated slightly then having seen something that encouraged her she said

"I…I…well I really don't think I was asleep at all. I think I was somewhere else, another place it seemed like another world." She shrugged her slim shoulders as if to dismiss the idea and twisted the hem of her sweatshirt around her fingers again "And that sounds even more crazy now I have said it out loud" Bella huffed loudly but her memories were bugging her and invaded her dreams. She needed answers, answers Jake couldn't give her.

"Tell me one thing Bella" The old man began "What makes you think that?"

"It felt so real you know" her eyes dropped back down to her lap "Everything in that place from objects that I touched to the wind that blew in from the sea I could feel and smell everything so clearly…" her voice faded a little as she frowned "I've never had such realistic dreams before and it could all be just tricks of a fevered mind." Bella stopped talking for a moment as the memories flooded her mind. Sure she had experienced nightmares when Edward left her and they had seemed real at the time but nothing compared to that place…

"Do you think it was all due to the fever you had after the marking?" Old Quil asked "I understand Sue was very much in favour of that theory" Bella nodded

"Everyone agrees with Sue but…" she hesitated her voice almost a whisper. "There are other things that can't be explained as simple dreams or tricks of the mind" Old Quil sat forward in his seat

"Go on" he encouraged as Bella leaned forward rolling up the old sweats that she wore to reveal her knees.

"How did I cut my knees if all I did was sleep in that bed?" She watched the old man's reaction he didn't look like he thought she was insane "And…" she continued "If they are not bad enough what about this?" She was pointing at her slim ankle and to Old Quils horror there were large scratches that looked red and angry upon her pale skin. He swallowed hard whatever had made those marks was not of this world he was sure. He reached out and grabbed a pale hand

"I believe you Bella. I believe you were not asleep and I told Billy and young Jacob too" He patted her hand gently before letting go and settling back in his armchair.

"Jacob knows I wasn't asleep but he thinks he's protecting me by telling me it was all a fever induced dream." Bella sighed "But you know what happened to me don't you?" Old Quil nodded slowly. "You brought me back"

"Yes my dear Bella" he answered "I believe everything you have told me. I knew what had happened to you but it was Jacob who brought you home" Bella frowned

"I heard him…" she whispered "In that place…I heard Jake calling me home." Bella shuddered a little at the memory as all the fear returned from that moment, the darkness, the feeling she was never going to see him again.

"He Alpha ordered you home, as a marked mate we knew you would respond" Old Quil smiled but he reflected he also knew deep down it was a near thing…they had almost lost her. Next time and he was sure there there would be a next time…he would have to ensure she was ready. Bella sat eyes wide

"Why did it all feel so real?" she asked a small frown on her face

"Because it was real." the Old Elder replied "I believe you were in another place Bella, a place that very few of the living have seen" he watched her eyes grow wide "I believe you were in the land of our fore fathers, a place to which we journey at the end of our lives. In your culture the nearest comparison would be heaven." Bella sat stunned this sounded even more crazy than her own theory but to be honest she didn't know what to think anymore

"But how did I get there?" she asked rubbing her forehead a little she was emotionally tired and a headache was starting to make itself known with a dull throb at her temples.

"You went on journey that my people call a Spirit Walk Bella" Old Quil nodded as if to reassure her. Bella sat speechless in response. Sure she had heard of Spirit Walking, read about it when she was researching vampires and wolves but she had assumed it could only be done by those who were tribal shaman. The old man took her hands in his

"Don't be afraid Bella I can help you" he murmured "I can help train you to use this gift."

"Gift? She asked

"To be able to Spirit Walk is indeed a gift…a gift from the Great Spirits themselves" Old Quil smiled again at the young woman before him "You have been truly blessed Bella"

She frowned deeply in response things were getting real crazy now what was it about her she wondered first vampires then wolves and now…now Spirit Walking thrown into the mix? Bella withdrew her hands from the old man's grasp. Maybe Jacob was right maybe she should just accept it was all a fever induced dream but in her heart she knew it was too late… she knew too much now and some of it sort of made sense…

Old Quil patiently sat and waited. It was a lot to take in especially when you came from a culture of sceptics, the old ways forgotten in a drive to disprove everything with logic and science. Bella looked around the chair to grab her purse but the old Elder had one more thing to ask her…an important question that would leave his theory without doubt and maybe soothe her fears too. Besides he needed to know…

"Did you meet with anyone whilst you were walking?" He asked a gleam in his eye. Bella stilled placing her purse onto her lap and nodded

"Yes…" she replied "The woman known as the third wife" The old Elders eyebrows shot up. The third wife of Taha Aki had been simply regarded as an old wives tale, the ideal wife loyal and devoted to her husband used as an example to all young girls of the tribe. Besides they weren't even sure she truly existed after all there was no other mention of her in any other journal or legend. Just that one act of self-sacrifice. Before he could utter a word Bella said

"I also met and um…well talked with Taha Aki himself" Bella was on a roll now she hadn't told anyone this since she had awoken for fear they would think she had gone mad. Old Quil smiled in response this is what he had hoped to hear and nodded for her to continue "Strange thing is he knew who I was and called me daughter"

But this was not strange to Old Quil it was confirmation of how important Bella was to the tribe. Her arrival in this place and her mating to Jacob was no co incidence. "Did he give you a message?" he eagerly asked. Bella nodded in response.

"Jacob…" she hesitated "You and Billy were right all along"

"About what?" the old man was both excited and intrigued now

"About the Spirit Warrior…" she sighed heavily "About my role in all this…Bella took a deep breath "I must help Jacob evolve into the Spirit Warrior he was always meant to be, that is my destiny" She closed her eyes for a few seconds as her small shoulders slumped "Thing is…" she whispered "I haven't a clue where to start"

"You've made a start" the old man encouraged "You've made a start by telling me and believing that it wasn't just a dream". Bella nodded a little in response "As I said I can help you better understand and control your gift"

"There was one more thing" Bella looked gravely at the Old man "Danger is coming to La Push and the pack must be ready to face it" The old man sat back in his chair and sighed he didn't say anything but deep down he had known this already. The Great Spirits had blessed them all for a reason and it would seem they would soon find out why.

000

Sam parked his truck in front of the Atera General Stores he smiled at Angela "Quil's mom has a small coffee shop inside and she serves a great breakfast. You ok to go there?" Angela just couldn't say no besides her tummy grumbled again she was starving. She nodded in response

"Ok…" she began still looking a little nervous but before she could utter another word Sam had opened her door ready to help her down. His large hands slipped around her trim waist and for a second she was suspended in mid-air as he looked into her eyes and smiled

"Im sorry about earlier." He began "I didn't mean to sound so mean. I'm not …well maybe you don't want to be in a house on your own with a man you hardly know that's why I suggested a room at Sues'" He placed her gently on the ground. He didn't add the fact he needed to put some distance between them too.

"It's ok." Angela gently replied "I understand." Her heart beat a little faster in response maybe he did like her after all even if it were only a little bit that would do for now she thought. Sam grinned down at her his body relaxing a little as he grabbed her hand in his.

"Let's talk about it later we need to eat" He laughed as his own stomach complained loudly. I still need you to move out though he thought to himself as the insidious imprint twinged in his chest. I'll only break your heart and you're too sweet for that.

As they walked to the back of the shop where Joy kept a few tables and chairs which served as her café two old ladies smiled at Angela.

"You're well rid of that hussy" One old lady caught Sam's large forearm "You deserve to be happy and that girl was never gonna give you that. I knew your mother… rest her soul and she would not have approved of Emily."

Sam nodded and thanked her for her interest in him carefully keeping his huge body between the old ladies and Angela. They both looked eagerly at the young woman but Sam didn't introduce her he merely made an excuse and guided Angela to a table.

Angela sat down wondering why Sam had not introduced her to the two women maybe he was worried it seemed like too soon after his fiancée had left to be seen with anyone else. Joy waved at her from behind the small counter as she handed some menus to Sam.

"I recommend the big fried breakfast" Sam's deep bass voice cut through her thoughts as she stared at the list of food and drink before her then he added "Look those two are the worst gossips on the Rez" he winked as she looked up into his deep brown eyes "I wasn't gonna share you with them at least not yet" he smiled again as his own eyes resumed their inventory of the food on offer.

Angela smiled back she felt a little better now. What was she going to do? She pondered being so close to Sam had just brought all her feelings to the surface. God she wanted him but he wasn't in the same place that was for sure. She took a deep breath but for now he was sat with her, taking care of her and that she concluded was better than nothing and who knows what the future may bring? It had certainly turned her life upside down in just one day lord knows what could happen next.

"What would you like sweetheart?" Joy Atera stood smiling hands on hips next to Angela. Her big brown eyes flickered to Sam "I know what he will have same as always" She winked at Sam who merely shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Got a wolf to feed " he laughed. Joy's eyes shot to Angela who smiled in return "Angela knows" then Sam said "Angela this is Joy Atera Quil's mom. Joy this is Angela Webber"

"Pleased to meet you" both women chorused in harmony then laughed

"So what's it to be?" Joy asked

"Um the small breakfast and coffee please" Angela replied

"How about some fresh orange juice to go with that?" Joy offered "Got me a new electric juicer and I'm desperate to use it."

"Sure" Angela replied "That sounds good thank you"

"I'll have some of that too if I may." Sam added. Joy nodded and laughed then rushed off to make the breakfast as Quil wandered over. He had been minding the till since his pack mate had walked in. Sam stiffened a little as he approached the table.

"Morning Sam" his deep voice rang out in the empty shop then with a leer he turned to Angela "Morning Ange manage to get any sleep did we?" he winked at her as Sam sighed loudly

"Yes thank you." Angela politely replied

"Sam keeping you happy then?" He asked the question a double edged sword. "He's not known for his sense of humour but then again you don't go to bed to laugh all night "A small growl percolated up from Sam's broad chest

"Sam is nothing but the perfect gentleman to me." Angela smiled up at Quil "So I'm very happy thank you Quil and Sam likes to laugh a lot" She winced a little that reply sounded a little too feisty but Sam winked at her in response. Thankfully the bell over the door rang out another customer had come in and Quil hurried back to his station.

"What do you want to do today?" Sam suddenly asked as he fiddled with the small sugar packets Joy had left for the coffee. Angela looked a little startled she hadn't given that a thought besides her bag was packed ready to go and her thoughts had been all about finding somewhere to stay on the Rez.

"I…I don't know…"Angela began "Maybe go see Bella later if she's up for a visit." A small frown passed across her pretty face. She needed to see Bella there were a few questions she needed answers to and …well there was Sam…Before Sam could say anything further Joy appeared with the orange juice and coffee

"Breakfast in Five" she trilled as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Shall I pour?" Angela asked reaching for the coffee pot. Sam nodded and pushed his mug towards her

"Thanks" he murmured his deep voice vibrating through Angela's body making it tingle in a delicious way. She smiled in return and began to pour just as Joy returned with two plates. As she placed them upon the table Angela's eyebrows rose in surprise. Joy had given Sam the largest breakfast Angela she had ever seen. The plate looked like it was the size of a trash can lid. Seeing her surprise Joy laughed and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"They have huge appetites and it's up to us to keep them satisfied" She paused "In every way we can." Joy crossed her arms over her ample chest and looking down at Angela she added "Now as his girlfriend you need to take care of all Sam's needs you hear? Keep him well fed and happy." She winked in a knowing way which only mortified Angela further.

Angela blushed bright pink as Sam winked at her a smile tugging at the edges of his sensuous lips. To her immense embarrassment Joy had assumed that she was Sam's girlfriend and had moved in with him. He had brought her in for breakfast so clearly they had spent the night together and most importantly she knew of the packs existence. Angela swallowed hard. Now she understood where Quil got his bravado from…

"I'm not Sam's…and we haven't…" Angela squeaked but Sam interrupted her.

"Thanks Joy I'm sure Angela will do her part." Angela looked down at her small breakfast compared to the huge plate in front of Sam and blushed as red as the tomatoes that lay on her plate. Oh God oh God she thought Quils Mom thinks we slept together.

They began to eat Angela not taking her eyes from her food she was just so embarrassed, when Sam's cell buzzed loudly

"Got to take this call Angela" he began as she looked up into his troubled eyes and nodded trying to smile a little. He smiled back and turned for the door speaking Quileute to whoever was at the other end. He'd only been gone a few moments when Joy came over and eased her ample body onto the chair opposite.

"Sam seems very happy." Joy mused "And it's been a long time since I saw him look so relaxed" Angela took a long sip of fresh juice "How is it?" Joy asked jutting her chin towards the glass Angela held in her left hand.

"Real good" Angela replied "Just like the rest of my breakfast it's really delicious Mrs Altera."

"Call me Joy." She replied "Any friend of the pack is a friend of mine besides sounds like you and Sam are close." Angela blushed in response as she chewed on the fat bacon that tasted simply wonderful. "And Sam deserves to have someone like you" Joy continued "Especially now he is rid of Emily" She clucked her tongue in disgust "Nasty girl, black heart never any good for Sam." Joy sighed deeply "Bit like my poor Quil both young men tied by that awful imprinting"

Angela stopped chewing she was intrigued no one seemed to like Emily and what intrigued her the most was why someone like Sam would fall in love with someone like her? Surely the girl wasn't that bad? Sam chose that moment to come back into the shop. Joy got up and went back to tiding up the small counter.

"I have to go…" Sam began as he sat down opposite her. His plate was empty but Angela was still only half way through. "I'm sorry but duty calls" he looked wistful and Angela wondered just what that duty entailed. She nodded swallowed her food then spoke

"It's okay Sam" She began when Joy interrupted

"I'll look after her Sam." She smiled "Look Dad will be taking over from me soon so I can take a break. I can give Angela a lift home then."

"Is that ok?" he asked. Angela nodded and Sam looked mighty relieved. He went to pay but Joy was having none of it and ushered him out. The shop was quiet as Joy poured Angela another cup of coffee and one for herself too.

"How'd you two meet?" She began as Angela pushed aside her empty plate she was stuffed.

"I'm a friend of Bella's." She replied stirring some cream into her coffee watching it spin and swirl to a caramel colour.

"Figures" Joy mused "She's a nice girl and so are you."

"We went to Forks high together" Angela added by way of explanation as to how they had met

"And Sam?" Joy smiled over the rim of her coffee cup as Angela squirmed in her seat her cheeks blushing a little

"Bella invited me to a pack bonfire and I met Sam there." She smiled a little at the fond memory." He seemed so sad and lost. I made him a plate and sat and talked to him." Joy smiled too this was a girl with a good heart not ugly and dark like Emily's. She silently thanked the great spirits and hoped that maybe the cursed imprint would lift.

"Where are you staying?" Joy asked needing to confirm her own suspicion of where these two were at.

"Umm…Sam's" Angela stuttered in reply. Joys face broke into a frown

"But there's no furniture nothing… that girl…" She said no more but anger was evident on her face

"Only for last night I...I...well Sam came and got me from my home in Forks I was in danger and had to leave." Angela looked a little ashamed goodness knows why

"The cold ones?" Joy asked then amended it to "Vampires?" Angela nodded "It's gonna be okay you know you've got Sam and he won't let anything happen to you". Then she added "I think you're a special young woman and he needs you in his life not like that Emily." Clearly Joy was not a fan of Sam's ex Fiancée

"What happened? " Angela asked in a quiet voice. Joy huffed loudly then sipped at her coffee

"Not sure if I should say but I think you need to know" She replied "Emily was everything Sam did not need in his life" Joy began "The whole relationship got off to a bad start" She looked at Angela "Do you know he dated Leah Clearwater before Emily." Angela shook her head in dismay that was one girl she did her best to stay away from she looked angry all the time.

"Or the fact Leah and Emily are cousins?" Joy added as Angela's stomach fell this was gonna be bad she just knew it. "Sam and Leah dated all throughout High School" The older woman smiled a little at the memories "We all thought they would get married once they got through college"

"Sam was going to college?" Angela asked she had thought Sam just took a job on leaving school, she knew he worked as a contractor labouring on building sites or smaller jobs closer to home.

"Oh yes had a scholarship to Washington we had high hopes for him but it wasn't to be" Joy sighed and took a last gulp of coffee "The wolf" she murmured "Couldn't exactly go take up his place and run the pack here as Alpha"

"But Jacob is the leader "Angela felt confused there was so much she didn't know.

"Sam was the first to change and besides Jacob was too young to lead" Joy looked sad remembering that all these guys were too young for the job they did including her Quil. "Then just when it seemed it couldn't get any worse Emily came into the mix" her eyes tightened "That girl was nothing but trouble from the moment she set eyes on Sam" Joy put her mug back down upon the table

"Suffice to say Emily set her sights upon Sam had done from the moment Leah introduced them. She knew how much Leah loved Sam but that didn't stop her. Of course Sam didn't want her back then he loved Leah but when he turned wolf well…it was out of his control and Emily got her wish." Joy's lips thinned as she pressed them together "Emily got her Sam and Leah was left heartbroken."

Angela didn't know what to think about what Joy had shared…it was more complicated than she ever would have imagined. Sam had been involved with not just one woman but two and both relationships had ended badly. She sat back in her chair her thumb running around the edge of her mug as Joy resumed speaking.

"Emily loved the fact Sam was the Alpha of the pack made her feel very important. She began to demand things which she felt were her right to have. She effectively made everyone's life hell." Joy paused then added "Especially Sam's and there was nothing he could do about it."

"Why?" Angela ventured "Why not just end the relationship like he did with Leah?" Joy remained silent for a few moments but decided it was best if Angela knew what she up against.

"Because Sam is bound to Emily." Joy looked her directly in the eye "He is bound to her because of the wolf." She looked sad for a moment then managed a small smile at Angela "But you my dear you might just be the thing to break it." Angela looked gobsmacked this was all too much to take in. How could Sam ever be free to be with her if his wolf wouldn't let him, if he were bound to someone else in a supernatural way?

"Where is Emily?" Angela asked her voice quiet

"Back with her mother and her own people." Joy seethed "Makah not Quileute and I hope she never comes back too". Angela nodded she needed to get away and not just from Joy but the whole situation. She couldn't help Sam and she would be foolish to even try especially when he didn't love her. She reached for her bag she needed to see Bella and little did she know the girl was nearby with Joys Father in Law.

"I'll give you that lift back to Sam's" Joy walked towards the counter to retrieve her keys.

"Could you take me to Jacob Blacks house?" Angela asked "I'm going to wait for Bella"

"Sure" Joy replied "Look now you will be living at Sam's just give me a call if you need anything. I'm sure the tribe can rustle up some furniture after that selfish girl took everything." Angela shook her head a little in response

"I think Sam would like me to stay somewhere else." She mused "I don't think he's ready to share his space with anyone yet. Besides he might patch things up with Emily you said they were bound to each other." Joy turned to face Angela a serious look in her eye

"That girl is not welcome on this reservation. She made Sam's life hell and when she finally left she had the audacity to take all his belongings with her." Joy took a deep breath to calm the hatred she felt for that girl. But she had also noticed the look on Angela's face. "Now you listen to me Angela you're the best thing that could happen to Sam but you've got to fight for him" Angela blushed in return she was already planning to run…her bag was packed she could leave before Sam returned.

"It's not like that ….we umm." She stuttered

"Anyone can see how much you care for him." Joy smiled "And Sam cares for you he's just not very good at showing it. Don't let him push you away promise?" Angela nodded in reply

"No Mam I won't" Angela replied but behind her back her fingers were crossed. From what she had heard the last thing Sam needed right now was a needy young woman he was forced to guard. No her mind was made up she would leave and go to her maternal Grandma who lived in Oregon.

"Would you mind dropping me off at Sam's?" Angela smiled sweetly at Joy "I can meet up with Bella later."

"No problem." Joy replied and the two women left the shop.

000

 _ **A/N: So Old Quil thinks Bella has been spirit walking and offers to help her control her gift. Poor Bella how is she going to help Jacob evolve? But what of Angela was Joy right to tell her about Emily and Leah and will she run away?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	39. Where's Jessica Stanley?

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 38 I love to hear your theories and I'm always happy for you to PM me too.**_

 _ **And now the story continues**_

 **Chapter 39 – Where's Jessica Stanley?**

There was a tap at the door and both Bella and Old Quil turned to see his grandson Quil standing in the doorway.

"Mom's just left with Sam's new girl" He was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke "Taking her back to the love nest." Bella couldn't believe it Angela had been nearby all this time and after the big reveal the night before she had wanted to talk to her, make sure everything was ok. Grabbing her truck keys and purse she made to go

"Wait a moment…" Old Quil raised his hand to stop Bella from rising from her seat then spoke to his grandson "Do you need me in the shop right this minute?" Quil shook his head in response

"Nah been quiet this morning I can handle it until mom gets back. Just letting you know she's popped out" The old elder shook his head a little frustrated at the interruption for something so trivial. Sam Uley's love life was the last thing he wanted to know about.

"Well I consider myself told" he stared at his grandson who thankfully took the hint and shrugging his huge shoulders winked at Bella before closing the door behind him. Old Quil blew out a sigh of relief "I love my grandson but sometimes…" he rolled his eyes shaking his head a little and Bella smiled in response

"I know…I know" she sighed "But I really need to be going….Jake may already be at home and wondering where I am"

"Just stay long enough so we can fix a date for you to come back." The old man replied his face earnest

"To continue our research?" Bella queried she really needed to feel useful again…normal even

"That and to start your training" Old Quil looked serious time was of the essence and Bella needed to know how to control and protect herself from her gift.

"Ok when?" She replied "I have my cell here …" She drew out her phone and brought up the calendar

"I suggest we begin in a couple of days time, allow your body to rest a little" The old man smiled all be it a little forlornly "Spirit Walking drains the psychic energy, you need time to replenish" Bella nodded this still felt crazy and she hadn't got a clue what old Quil was talking about with regard to the psychic mumbo jumbo but something weird had most definitely happened when she was _asleep_ and it scared her that it _could_ happen again.

"Okay I'll be back in two days' time around 10am if that's okay?" She asked. The Elder nodded in response

"And Jacob? He asked warily "He will not be happy you must tell him"

"I will talk to him as soon as I see him." Bella confidently replied. "Once I explain I think he will be okay with our plans." She went to stand but felt a little dizzy, Jacobs mark on her shoulder throbbed almost painfully and her hand shot up to touch it. As her fingers made contact with her skin the resulting pain was almost unbearable making her hiss a little in response. Old Quil watched with concern

"What is it?" the old man asked "Sit down Bella before you fall down." Noticing where her hand lay he added "Let me take a look." Bella slumped back onto the chair her eyes shut. The Elder got up and moved closer. He gently pulled her sweatshirt to one side expecting to see a nasty bite but there was nothing visible on the surface of the young girl's skin. Intrigued he went to touch but Bella instinctively grabbed his hand pulling it away

"Jacob…" she managed to choke out her eyes a little unfocused. "He's...he's near, I can _feel_ him" A stunned expression appeared on her face. The statement sounded pretty crazy even to her but she knew what she had just said was true she _could_ feel it… a tingling certainty coursing through her veins. Her head turned expectantly towards the door.

"You feel him?" Old Quil gasped he sounded concerned there was no precedent for what was happening…if what Bella said was true. He bent down for a closer look and his eyes widened slightly there _was_ a faint mark on her skin. He went to say something else when the door to Old Quils room crashed against the wall and there filling the doorway was an angry looking Jacob Black and yet…it was not Jacob…not the Jacob they all knew anyways.

Bella held her breath …she recognised this man that stood before them …she had met him before … _yes_ the night of the marking …then the penny dropped as with clarity she realised who _he_ was …

 _The Spirit Wolf…_

A deep snarling growl percolated up from Jacob's broad chest his large dark almost black unhuman eyes myopically focused on Old Quils hand which lay frozen upon Bella's shoulder. He took a step closer and Bella whispered frantically

"Don't move an inch… _Wolf_." Old Quil's entire body froze where he stood but he had the great foresight to lower his eyes to the floor. Nothing incensed an Alpha more than disrespect especially from another male whatever the age group

"Jacob…" Bella began as the huge shifter stalked towards them, bristling with lupine power "Jacob" She tried again. He stopped in his tracks and tipped his head to one side in that strange animal like manner as he examined her face then closing his eyes he took a deep breath. When they opened again Jacob Black looked out upon the world…he still wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Step away from my mate" His voice deep and rumbly snarled loudly. "Do not touch her" Old Quils arm fell against his side as he slowly took one step away from Bella who eyes were locked on Jacobs. The Old Elder sunk down into his chair as the irate Alpha stalked towards his target his movements fluid and silent.

"Bella" Jacob growled low it was very obvious the wolf was still close to the surface as in one seamless and inhuman motion he hunkered down beside his little mate. His dark eyes softened a little as she reached out and touched the side of his face and his heavy breathing hitched within his broad chest in response.

"I came home and you were not there…" Jakes voice had a tinge of sadness about it as Bella closed her eyes and nodded then taking a deep breath said

"I needed to come and seek answers from Old Quil." Jacob turned his face towards Old Quil who dared not look up in return. He could feel the weight of the young man's stare boring into him. Thankfully Jakes attention returned to Bella

"But _we_ could have asked the questions together" He began "Why could you not wait for us? We worry about your safety" Bella frowned a little in response to his words she did not fail to notice how Jacob spoke in the plural

"I needed to see Old Quil alone." She countered. Jacob shook his head looking a little sad and Bella's heart clenched in response.

"Do you have secrets you hide from us?" He asked tilting his head again in that animalistic way as his dark eyes connected with hers, so deep and dark she felt sure they could swallow her whole. "Do you not trust us?" he growled a little his huge eyes unblinking as they stared at her own.

Bella needed to tread with care she was not speaking to Jacob alone realising this she reached out and gently removed pieces of leaf and other debris in his shiny black hair the remnants from his phase back to the man only moments earlier.

"Oh Jacob…please believe me when I say…" Bella sighed "It's not like that I don't have secrets and I wouldn't hide anything from you." He frowned a little in response then pulled back just beyond her reach as he contemplated her answer. Her empty hand fell back to her lap

"Then why did you wait for the house to be empty to come and see Old Quil? Why didn't you leave a note" Jake was still angry but he was doing his very best to contain it. He rolled his lips a little as he surveyed her face then added "You were gone and we didn't know where or who with…" He struggled to contain the wolf who urged him to just take his mate and leave. "You could have been in immense danger…you could have been…" But Jacob stopped himself from saying the rest and as their eyes met both knew what was left unsaid

 _Edward Cullen…_

Bella closed her eyes as a tidal wave of emotion hit her she could feel his worry… his anger at finding her gone….his desperation to find her…at any cost. It was too much…she felt overwhelmed and once more her hand was drawn to his mark which throbbed harder in response. Jakes keen eyes followed the movement.

"I …I didn't think it through Jacob…I never set out to worry you…" she replied stuttering a little "I…I just wanted to speak to Old Quil that's all." She winced again as her fingers brushed against her tender skin it was becoming almost unbearable to touch. The hard expression on Jakes face softened as he watched her reaction and a small whine left his broad lips. The ancient wolf understood what was happening and what she needed even if the man didn't

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered his hot breath fanning across her face and Bella couldn't resist the enticing scent that filled her senses she leaned towards him closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the intoxicating aroma. "Bella" he whispered as he placed a small kiss upon the end of her nose. Somehow he had regained some composure and locked the wolf down, the man in full control once more. He placed a finger under her chin tipping her sad face upwards

"It's because I love you so much and want to protect you that I get angry" Jacob smiled a little and Bella smiled a little in return but the damn mark still throbbed and she tried to move the sweatshirt material away from it in case it rubbed. She shifted a little in her chair…

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he reached out to touch her hand but Bella flinched "What's wrong Bella?" Jacob sounded worried now

"It's …it's…" Bella began but Jacob gently moved her hand away. His face grim as he realised it was his mark she was protecting… something was wrong…something was hurting her… _it_ was hurting her…

"Does it hurt you?" he asked his voice strained. Bella nodded

"I don't know why" she replied "It's all healed." Jacob looked puzzled when Old Quil spoke

"It's not the bite that throbs but the magic stored below the surface of her skin. The mark connects you both supernaturally." The Elder blew out a long breath "Bella knew you were searching for her because of it" Jake looked from the old man to his mate then back again his brows drawn together in thought.

"Bella?" he asked

"He's right" Bella sighed then winced a little. Jacob nodded but looked upset the last thing he ever wanted to bring to Bella was pain it was the very reason he didn't want to mark her in the first place but it seemed like that's exactly what had happened. He reached to touch the mark but Bella flinched again pulling back

"It's ok honey" he soothed "Please let me see?" Bella hesitated then nodded bracing herself for the inevitable pain but as Jacob gently touched her skin with a finger she took a long deep breath and closing her eyes her small body visibly relaxed. Old Quil sat back amazed as he watched what began to unfurl before him

"Bella?" Jacob was waiting for her cry or to try to push his hand away but her reaction was the complete reverse

"It's helping Jake" she whispered with relief "Your touch its helping." Jacob smiled that enormous megawatt smile of his all thoughts of anger at her disappearance gone as he concentrated on her welfare. He bent his head towards her neck placing the smallest, most tender kiss upon his mark but no one was prepared for what happened next….what that tiny gesture would do to both of them…

The feelings of pure want and desire that ricocheted through her body nearly knocked the air from her lungs and as Bella struggled to contain her feelings she bit her bottom lip so hard it nearly bled in an effort to silence the moan that desperately fought to escape.

 _Jake's soft touch on his mark was like nothing she had ever felt before…words couldn't describe the pleasure…the desire…_

Her small body was ablaze with a dark need…a longing that throbbed in that heavy place between her thighs. It had been far too long since they had made love; in fact the last time was the night of the marking and now that night was all Bella could think about…

Oh how she _wanted_ Jacob Black… _wanted_ him so badly nothing or nobody else mattered and her body reacted to those dark erotic thoughts as wetness spread within her panties.

The scent of her arousal nearly knocked Jacob sideways. He tensed his muscles and his nostrils flared as he struggled to keep calm. Taking a breath which only saturated his senses further, it was obvious that the same thoughts and feelings that Bella was experiencing were assaulting him too. The wolf clawed at his insides to be let loose and it took all of his self-control as he fought against the overwhelming desire to grab her kiss her breathless then fuck her hard up against Old Quils bedroom wall.

Instead he did the next best thing…the only thing…he stood and picked her up. Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist but his hard warmth that strained against his cut-offs zipper pressed against her throbbing core. Pushing her face against his broad neck she muffled the cry of desire and longing that escaped her lips as she felt his hard length so close to where she needed him.

Without missing a beat Jake turned them both towards the door. He needed to get out and home before what little control he had left slipped and he took her there and then in front of the Old Elder.

"I need to get Bella home." His deep voice filled with the power of the Alpha vibrated around the room and Old Quil raised his eyes at last nodding agreement

"I understand young Alpha." He replied as Bella turned her face towards him

"I'll see you in two days' time" she smiled a little as her hand entwined itself into the hair at the nape of Jakes head. His eyes rolled a little in response and his breath hitched. Old Quil nodded once again as Jacob quickly walked out of the room and outside to where Bella's truck was parked.

Noting they were alone at last Jacob pressed Bella's back up against the truck his huge body locking her in place as his mouth sought hers. He kissed her with such abandon that when he pulled back her lips were swollen but the desire for more burned deep

"Jake…." she managed to gasp as once again he pushed the hardness trapped inside his cut-offs against her own nub of heat "Home" she pleaded "Please…Jacob"

"Shh honey…soon I promise " he replied as he opened the truck door with one hand and gently placed her in the front seat with the other before stopping to ensure she was buckled up then moving with unnatural speed around the front of the vehicle he climbed up and into the cab.

As the engine roared to life Bella placed a small hand across his broad muscular thigh and licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"Keep doing that honey" He growled as her hand stroked across his hardness "And I'll either blow right here or take you on the side of the road in broad daylight" Bella giggled a little at the thought of being so reckless where anyone passing by could see them but she wanted Jake all to herself and most of all she wanted Jake in a bed.

She withdrew her hand then blew him a kiss as their eyes met. Growling loudly Jacobs eyes returned to the road as he gunned the truck in the direction of the little red house.

000

Billy was sitting at the small wooden table in his kitchen sipping some coffee and reading a newspaper when Jacob crashed in carrying a blushing Bella

"Can you leave?" Jacob managed to hiss out between gritted teeth. "Like now?" Billy took one look at the young couple and assessing the situation decided he didn't want to be anywhere near them …for a couple of hours at the very least

"Sues on her way to pick me up for a council meeting" Billy replied then with a wicked grin added "Sure you don't want to come along son as Alpha?" A long drawn out growl was the only reply and a small giggle from Bella who waved at Billy over Jake's broad shoulders as he carried her to their bedroom.

Jacob laid her gently on the bed before closing the bedroom door. He turned back to Bella who was sat up and pulling the oversized sweatshirt over her head as Jake unzipped his cut -offs sighing with relief as his huge length bobbed free. Growling loudly he crawled up the bed towards Bella only pausing to rip her panties in two and toss them over his shoulder

"Billy…" she squeaked as a huge grin lit up Jacob's face as he surveyed the feast laid out before him

"Gone …few minutes ago…" he hovered above her as she lay back on the bed "We're alone honey and I've got a promise to make good on… " then he kissed her…hard.

000

Charlie Swan sat back in his chair and twirled his pen between his fingers before slamming it down on his desk then pressed the intercom button putting him straight through to his assistant.

"Grace can you ask Deputy Colin to step into my office?" He asked then added "Be good if you could fetch me some coffee and maybe rustle up a donut too?"

"Extra shot chief?" Grace replied as Charlie smiled to himself

"Sure thing I certainly need it Grace." Pushing his chair away from his desk Charlie rose from his chair and walked towards the window. As he looked out over the town square he asked himself where in the world was Jessica Stanley? The girl had completely and utterly vanished. No clues nothing…

Charlie sighed deeply as he pushed his hair back away from his eyes. This investigation had the potential to blow up in his face right when he didn't need it. Voting for the Office of Forks Chief of Police was due to start next week and already the Mayor was stirring up trouble at his regular Sunday rally's harnessing the bitterness of some of the residents of Forks to further his own re-election campaign.

A missing young girl in a quiet town like Forks would just add fuel to the fire especially since Jessica's father Rob Stanley had left Charlies office only moments before utterly convinced Jacob Black had a hand in his daughter's disappearance and although he didn't mention her by name Charlie had the awful feeling he thought Bella was involved too. His moustache bristled as a tap at the door took him away from his brooding

"You asked for me Chief?" Deputy Colin came into the small office closing the door behind him

"Take a seat" Charlie murmured as he motioned towards the empty chair opposite his own before taking a seat himself. Picking up his discarded pen from the desk Charlie pulled a pad towards him, then taking a deep breath.

"Seem's like we have a missing girl on our hands" his voice was low and serious. Deputy Colin nodded in agreement.

"Mr Stanley has just completed the paperwork with one of our officers so its official now" Colin pressed his thin lips together he knew this was bad timing for Charlie and his campaign to be re- elected

"Girl went missing a couple of days ago." Charlie once again pushed his hair back from his eyes damn it he'd have to find some time soon to get it cut he thought what with the election and all he needed to look his best

"Took them long enough to report her missing though" Colin replied as he shifted in his seat "I mean if she were my daughter I'd have reported her missing on day one." Charlie nodded he would have done exactly the same had it been Bella

"They thought she was hiding out at a friend's seems like she has done this type of thing before." Charlie rolled his eyes teenage girls he'd never understand them come to think of it he still didn't understand them when they matured into grown women. "She usually turns up the next day and all is forgiven"

"Only this time she didn't." Colin replied as Charlie nodded in agreement. "Her parents have spoken to all her friends but no one has seen her since she left the house that afternoon of the storm"

"That's not entirely true…" Charlie began his eyes focused on Deputy Colin "I didn't tell her father, but I may have been the last person to see Jessica before she disappeared. I was driving home from the station when she stepped out of nowhere and into the road. I nearly ran the stupid girl over." Charlie shook his head a little at the memory "Offered her a lift home but she told me she was on her way to a friend and that she'd had a fall out with her parents."

"So the Stanley's were telling the truth about that part." Colin sighed. A lot of runaways fled after a row over something trivial…but some took off for more sinister reasons.

"Yeah Jessica told me she had argued with her parents." Charlie doodled on the pad in front of him.

"Only she never got there." Deputy Colin sighed as Charlie shook his head Laura and her parents had confirmed that too.

"I'm beginning to wish I'd insisted I took her home now." Charlie began "I have a gut feeling that this is going to end badly." Deputy Colin nodded in agreement. The first twenty four hours were crucial when a young person went missing, after forty eight hours and no sign it didn't look hopeful at all.

"Everyone is on alert Charlie" Deputy Colin shuffled the paper work he had brought into Charlie's office "And we've shared her description and details with other forces hopefully we'll hear something positive soon."

The door to Charlie's office opened and Grace bustled in carrying his coffee and donut she didn't look too happy as she placed both on his desk along with some paper napkins.

"What's up Grace?" Charlie asked. The small woman who stood before him had worked for the Police Department for a very long time. She was discrete and loyal but above all she knew what was going on in Forks and Charlie relied upon Grace to keep him up to date with the town gossip. Grace shifted her weight from one foot to another and adjusted her glasses.

Charlie looked up from his coffee something was bugging his assistant "Grace?" he repeated with concern

"I don't know how to say this Chief" Grace began. Charlie smiled before taking a sip of coffee then said

"Come on you can share I've developed a thick skin over the years to anything the town gossips can say about me." Grace looked down at her feet in response

"Thing is…" She began "It's not about you…." Her eyes caught his "It's about your daughter Bella and Jessica Stanley's disappearance."

That wiped the smile from Charlies face and god damned ruined his day too…

000

A/N So Jakes mark seems to be acting like some tracker beacon lol This is the first time our young couple have had time for each other since the marking and oh boy things have changed!

So Jessica Stanley is missing…but we know what happened to her don't we? Hmm wonder how her transformation went….

Till next time xxx


	40. Changes

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 39 and a big shout out to twin268 welcome back missed you! Oxo**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 40 - Changes**

Old Quil sat back in his chair and took a deep calming breath being so close to a territorial Alpha wolf protecting his mate was something he really didn't relish and it seemed to be happening more often than not these days.

He opened his eyes and looked around for his glasses patting his pockets until he found what he was looking for and put the thin silver wired specs on with care. "Much better" he mumbled to himself as he reached for a dusty old document that was lying on top of a pile of old leather bound journals.

Carefully turning the fragile pages of the book he found exactly what he was looking for…a ritual …a powerful ritual that hadn't been performed in a long time in fact it was last performed by his own grandfather who had been a member of the previous La Push wolf pack and although successful it had not succeeded without cost to those involved.

Old Quil looked up from the flimsy page the spidery handwriting already fading with time. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He hadn't been entirely truthful with his reaction to his grandson news that Sam Uley's love life didn't interest him. On the contrary it interested him a great deal. If what young Quil had said was true… that Sam and his wolf had found love for another… then maybe just maybe the imprint with Emily could finally be broken. Maybe there was hope for them all that this dark curse could finally be lifted.

He placed the old document onto his lap as he removed his glasses and rubbed at tired eyes. He needed to think very carefully about what to do next. It was a serious thing to break an imprint and to be honest he wasn't entirely sure he had the spiritual let alone physical strength to do it…to defy what the Great Spirits had put in place even if in his heart he thought for this pack the imprinting had gone disastrously wrong.

Slowly Old Quil rose from his seat as his tummy rumbled loudly he needed to eat and was beginning to wonder why Joy had not returned from taking Sam's new girl home. It was then he noticed a scarf which lay crumpled on the ground and stooped to retrieve it. As he stood upright the idea struck him like a thunderbolt

"Of course of course" he chuckled loudly as he placed Bella's scarf on the chair opposite his own "A Spirit Walker… why didn't I see this?" he turned towards the door his footstep a little lighter. Bella Swan could once again be the answer to all their prayers and because of her maybe they even had the blessing of the Great Spirits after all.

The loud commotion coming from the other side of the door pulled Old Quil from his thoughts and he smiled to himself as he took the handle and opened it wide. Joy was back and he looked forward to hearing all about the new girl in Uley's life. He had a strong feeling that if they had any chance of breaking this damned curse it would all start with her.

000

Angela hurried into the small room where she had spent the previous night. Luckily the house had been empty and unlocked when Joy had dropped her off after all who in their right mind would break into Sam Uley's home? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few moments. Quils mother was undeniably a good woman but she had driven her to near distraction on the journey home. The woman didn't seem to need a breath and chattered on like a semi-automatic weapon.

But Angela decided, one good thing had come from spending time listening to Joy chatter on and that was the little fact she had to not only leave the Rez but leave Forks too. However much she wished it wasn't so there was no hiding from the stark truth...

 _Sam belonged to someone else…Someone his wolf had chosen and even if everyone didn't like her she was his destiny…his mate._

She picked up her small holdall from the bed and crammed the last few bits of her belongings into the bag. Without a backward glance she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Pulling her cell from her pocket Angela quickly pressed speed dial for someone she knew would help her no questions asked…her grandmother in Oregon. She was so involved with making the call as she entered the kitchen she didn't notice the brooding hulk of a man stood up against the wall in the corner until the very last moment and then…

 _She screamed...then fell silent…_

Sam stood still watching the girl trembling before him. He tilted his head to one side in that strange animalistic manner which only served to scare Angela more. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and she didn't fail to notice his eyes either …lupine and yellow set in a human face …they scared her half to death…

"Going somewhere? " He managed to growl as Angela began to slowly edge towards the door. She stopped in her tracks eyes hitting the floor instinct for survival kicking in. A wolf was a wild predator and not to be trifled with she knew that much at least even if it were a man that stood before her.

"I…I need to go home Sam…" Angela began her voice shaky as she fought the desire to get away… _to_ _run_

"You can't go home it's too dangerous for you we've told you that" Sam snapped his body trembling slightly as he fought the urge to phase. Angela mustered the courage from somewhere and looked up at him. She swallowed hard he didn't look like the Sam she knew…he looked like …well she didn't know what he looked like but she knew it wasn't entirely human. She swallowed again and tried to breathe through her fear. She had to escape but how? Her eyes darted around the room as she looked for her chance.

Sam stood brooding watching her every movement. Both he and the wolf knew what she would do next as the smell of adrenaline and fear filled the air… only two outcomes _fight_ …or _flight_. It would be the latter they were sure and this only excited the wolf more but saddened the man. The young woman that stood before him was terrified of… _him_

"Please…" Sam held out a hand as a small pitiful whine left his lips "Stay…we need to protect you" he moved towards her but Angela didn't wait instead she ran for the door…but

 _No one had told Angela the golden rule…never run from the wolf…_

The wolf of course could not resist the urge to chase and with lightening reflexes Sam vaulted the breakfast bar cutting her off from her only means of escape. Angela dropped her bag and dashed behind the table desperately searching for something to put between her and the half man half wolf that watched with those huge curious lupine eyes.

"Don't run from me Angela" Sam pleaded as he held out both hands before him. Inside he was struggling with the wolf who wanted to hunt the girl down make her cower and obey.

"S…Stay away from me. " Angela squeaked from the other side of the room as Sam crept closer every muscle twitching with lockdown control. She looked around the room with dismay…there was no escape he had her cornered…. trapped behind the dining table. With one last desperate move she tried to make it to the hallway but Sam was too fast and in one fluid movement he had her trapped against the wall his huge body pressed up against her own, large arms either side locked her in place.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered eyes shut tight

"Angela…" he murmured "Look at me" Trembling with her head still turned to one side and eyes closed, she shook her head a little. "Please …" he pleaded as he gently pushed a stray curl of hair behind her ear and despite her fear Sam's soft touch awoke a need. "Please Angela sweetheart" Sam repeated and then did something he had sworn he wouldn't do…he kissed her.

He pressed his mouth against warm unyielding lips but she didn't turn her head away so taking this as a good sign Sam lightly licked her full bottom lip then nipped a little begging for entrance. Angela sighed in shock opening her mouth and Sam immediately pushed in his hot tongue filling the space as he deepened the kiss.

It crossed Angela's mind for a fleeting second that she had opened her mouth to say no but now what Sam was doing was all she wanted. A little contented sigh struggled free as Sam pulled away with a soft smack of lips and as she opened her eyes he smiled then looking sheepish.

"Sorry" he murmured I didn't mean to do that." But the look of disappointment on her face made him speak again "I mean I didn't mean to scare you Angela" he pulled her closer to his body and she didn't struggle not one little bit. "Are you okay now?" he whispered in her ear his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. She nodded a blush creeping up onto her face. "Do you need anything?" he asked still holding her close" Angela looked a little coy as he stood facing her again the lips of his own kissable mouth curved up slightly in a small smile.

"What you just did… can you…?" More blush flooded her face as Sam looked down at her his mouth inches away from her own

"Did what Angela?" his voice was deep and sexy. He knew damn well what he had done and from the smell of her arousal he knew what she was about to ask too. At least he hoped she would ask. He tipped his head to one side as he watched her. Angela took a deep breath

"Kiss me Sam" she whispered "Can you kiss me like that again?" Her arms wrapped around his broad neck as she spoke and Sam chuckled a little

"Sure can sweetheart" and he kissed her again the wolf growling as the scent of her arousal flooded the small space. With one fluid movement and not breaking the kiss Sam picked Angela up and holding her bridal style he walked them both to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them he gently placed Angela back on the floor but continued kissing her loving the little contented sighs she made as she pulled his head closer for more.

Nipping and kissing his way across her jaw to the soft shell of her ear Sam took a long deep satisfying breath full of her sweet scent that had gotten stronger with every caress he gave her. He smiled as he pulled back and took a peek at her face. Eyes closed and swollen lips slightly parted she was lost to an ecstasy of need and want…of need and want for Sam and he liked what he saw… he liked it a lot

Angela let her herself relax into Sam's warm embrace his heat, his touch it was driving her mad and all she wanted was to get closer all her fear forgotten. Her hands ran across Sam's bare chest the contours of the hard muscles felt good to touch and his smell? When in god's name had anyone smelt _this_ good? Her mind was doing its best to stay ahead of her needy body but it was slowly but surely losing the race.

Sam Uley was everything Angela had ever fantasied about and more. No one had ever kissed her like that nor touched her like he was doing. Forget the boys at school …forget about Ben… this was a man who held her and by golly she _wanted_ him. As another tsunami of desire rushed to the throbbing at the apex of her thighs Sam snuffled down her neck to that place where it met her shoulder. She instinctively tipped her head baring her neck and the wolf howled deep within Sam at the sight of her surrender.

As Sam lightly licked then nipped at her soft skin Angela cried out her breathing short and fast "Sam" she moaned. "Please…"

"Sam what?" he chucked deep and throaty and the deep need building between her thighs intensified with each little nip Sam made and when finally his hand tentatively touched her breast Angela thought she was about to explode…

"Sam…"She gasped and he immediately took his hand away "N…No…" she whimpered a little embarrassed "Please don't stop …I…I like it" Her soaked panties were testament to just how much she liked it but she was too far gone to notice…but the wolf did and he took long deep pulls of her scent clawing and scratching at the man to take her there and then

"You sure?" Sam growled in her left ear his deep voice making her involuntarily shiver as he rubbed her hard nipple through the thin material of her t shirt

"Yes!" she squealed "Oh yes Sam." With one hand he pushed the t shirt up and pulling down the cup of her bra released the creamy mound that swelled for his touch. He dipped his head to view the delight before him making Angela squirm a little embarrassed. _No one_ had ever gotten this far with her.

"Angela…" he managed to growl as his mouth fell hungrily upon her soft flesh and suckled at the hard pebbled nipple. She moaned loudly in response and thought she was gonna lose her mind such was the intensity of her reaction to his touch. She dragged her nails across his bare shoulders eliciting another growl from Sam which vibrated through the nipple in held his mouth on a direct line to that dark secret place below. In response Angela was practically climbing his broad firm thigh to raise her self higher.

"More Sam" she pleaded as he pulled way releasing her nipple with a soft little pop. But already Sam was beginning to think he had overstepped the mark besides the damn imprint was hurting him… not that it was going to stop him…he _wanted_ her and so did the wolf. No the thing that stopped him was good sense and Sam was all about good sense. It was obvious she was a virgin and he wasn't gonna push…

He looked down at two dark brown eyes that captured his own a small satisfied smile upon lips swollen from his ardent kissing…

"Don't stop Sam…please I…" But he lightly kissed the end of her nose readjusting her t shirt before moving away from her

"I've pushed you too far Angela and I'm sorry " Sam replied "But I don't think you're ready" His own dark eyes looked sad as he watched her shake her head a little then he added "You're a virgin right?" She blushed profusely and thinking that was the reason he had stopped ….that she didn't know how to please him… tears gathered in her eyes.

"Don't cry please" Sam stepped forward again pulling her back into an embrace

"Is… is …." she snuffled a little then hiccupped much to Sam's delight and added "Is it because I don't know what I'm doing and you don't like my kisses?" she wiped at a tear as Sam laughed loudly in response then looking her in the eye he said

"Angela Webber kissing you is the best thing I've ever done and there's nothing wrong with your kissing" He stood looking very pleased with himself as a big smile appeared on her lips

"Really?" she replied her face a picture of wonder. This Adonis of a man liked to kiss her? She couldn't believe her luck and she snuggled in closer to his amazing heat.

"Really" he nodded his face closer to hers as his eyes traced over her lips. They were slightly parted and oh how much he wanted to kiss her senseless again…

"You're right…" She sighed a little "I really don't know what to do Sam and I am kinda inexperienced" A delicate blush crept across her face as she added "So…do you think we can…" she took a deep breath "Maybe practice again?" He drew back slightly to look at her his brows knitted together

"Practice?" His deep voice rumbled connecting once again with that throbbing need that ached between her thighs… a sensation she was beginning to like…a lot

"Well _practice_ makes perfect" she smiled shyly up at the huge shifter "And I really want to practice with you" he laughed as he shook his head a little then capturing her soft lips he kissed her again long and hard. Angela was innocent and sweet. He so longed to teach her everything he knew. As she pulled back to look at him again she whispered "Teach me Sam show me what to do."

Her request was music to his ears… oh what he would _teach_ her…then he nodded in reply before capturing her lips again he guided them both towards the mattress that lay on the floor…

000

Jacob growled low as he stalked up the bed towards his little mate his nostrils flared with the sweet scent of her arousal and he wanted nothing more than to mark her with his own scent. Two chocolate brown eyes caught his own as he stilled above her and took another deep breath of air saturated with her need. The wolf clawed at him to take her hard right there where she lay and Jacob struggled to regain control.

Bella watched as a myriad of emotions flew across Jakes handsome features his dark eyes tightly shut as he took deep sobering breathes he was fighting himself again…or maybe he was fighting the wolf for dominance…she reached out and softly stroked the side of his jaw…

"Jacob" she whispered "Jake look at me." He opened his eyes to her request but it was the eyes of the wolf that looked out onto the world. "Jacob" she tried again a little louder this time "Jacob Ephraim Black look at me." Without a word he slowly closed his eyes and when they opened again to Bella's relief Jacob the man looked back at her. He rubbed his jaw across the palm of her hand and a small apologetic smile crept onto his lips as he turned his head to kiss her soft skin

"Sorry" he murmured "It's just …" His big brown eyes caught hers "I need you Bella" he choked and in that moment she realised her destiny… _call it an epiphany…_ she thought but everything that had happened had been leading to this one moment she could finally see it with clarity

 _Jacob was struggling to control his wolf…he was trying to keep the wolf and the man separate when they were one and the same…Jake was the wolf and the wolf was Jacob…_

Bella swiftly got onto her knees in front of him all the time keeping eye contact then taking his large hands in her own she said

"I love _you_ Jacob Black" She nodded slowly as if to emphasise every word she spoke his dark eyes searching her face "I love _all_ of you _man and wolf_." He frowned a little in response and opened his mouth to say something but she placed a finger on his lips "Let me finish" she whispered he nodded a little in reply.

"Jacob" she began "The wolf is part of who you are. You share the same body and soul" Bella took a deep breath "Jacob I want you to stop fighting the wolf for supremacy let go and become one." His dark eyes widened to her request...that was madness

"I…I can't" He barely whispered "If I let go the wolf _will_ take control and I must keep him tied down" The wolf once again pulled against the restraints of Jacobs control he knew what Bella said was true. Jacob shook his head "He'll consume me Bella…I'll lose myself" he pulled one hand free from hers and cupped the side of her face as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"You won't Jacob…. I can't tell you how I know this…" She looked up into his deep brown eyes where his beautiful soul shone in their depths "But I Know here…" she placed a hand over her own heart "And deep in here" Her gentle touch on his chest made him quiver in response "That you will never be lost Jacob." Chocolate brown eyes met his own

"I love you Bella" He began "But what you ask…"

"All I'm asking of my Alpha and mate…" She whispered as his head shot up at her words "Is you accept who you really are…stop fighting…join together and become what you were always meant to be." He frowned a little his eyebrows drawn together over his deep set eyes his mind spinning with the enormity of what she was asking. Bella smiled as she gently pushed his long hair back from where is hung low on his fore head

"It's time to become the Spirit Warrior Jacob let go and set him free…"

The wolf deep within Jacob howled with joy as Bella's words reverberated through Jacobs mind and soul. Something about them felt right even though logic told him they shouldn't… but they just did. He was so tired of fighting the wolf, tired of hating what he had become, the lost innocence, the duty tied to a place he didn't want to be. Jacob closed his eyes and wrapped in the knowledge of Bella's love took in a deep breath as he gently began to release the restraints….

Bella sat back on her haunches as she watched the miracle take place…Jacob got off the bed and slowly stood up, his skin seemed to glow with power she should have been afraid for both of them but she truly believed this was right. She whispered a small prayer to the Great Spirits that if they were watching they would protect him.

Jacob began to gently vibrate as the power of the wolf raced around his body and he felt like he was gonna phase… then throwing his head back he released a long piercing howl as more energy like an electric shock pulsated through his body….when it suddenly stopped he shuddered shoulders drooping slightly as an inner voice soothed him

" _At last we are one brother…"_

Jake took a deep healing breath…He felt the change in every atom of his body… Felt the animosity of the wolf fade as he stretched out in the new freedom Jacob had given him. He shook his head a little as his broad chest swelled with each deep breath he took…all that time wasted he thought …in a futile attempt to restrain the wolf when all along it could have been this easy…

Bella sat wide eyed with wonder the faint light of magic around Jake began to fade and his muscle's rippled and twitched with the change…then Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her…eyes that gleamed yellow like the wolf…

She swallowed hard and for a fraction of a second doubt crept in…maybe she had been wrong…maybe the wolf was too strong but as she looked up her heart in her mouth the yellow gently faded to deep brown leaving only the outer rim of the iris lupine and wild.

Jake took another deep breath "You were right Bella honey" His deep voice vibrating through her small body he scooped her up into powerful arms…

000

 _ **AN: Yay at last Sam and Angela….finally Jacob as accepted who he is…maybe things at last are going in the right direction?**_

 _ **Till next time…oxoxo**_


	41. New-born

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 40! Hope you have all had a rest over the past few days and are ready to face 2019! I wish you all good health and happiness! xxx Maybe Ill even get this story finished too lol…**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 _ **Chapter 41 – New-born**_

Jessica's eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up on the tatty old mattress that lay on the floor and looked around for the fire she was sure was nearby, convinced she had been burning alive only minutes before. Taking a deep breath she rationalised that what had happened to her was the result of some awful bug she had caught in this godforsaken place and that it seemed to have finally let go of her body.

 _Her body_ …the flames had engulfed her consumed her with agonising pain and she winced a little at the memory of the terrible heat…. unbearable heat from the white hot fire that had seemed to burn her very soul.

Jessica shook her head a little. Obviously a temperature driven hallucination she told herself but jeez it had felt so real and she knew she had screamed throughout her nightmare because her throat felt so damn dry. Her right hand flew to her throat at the thought. As her fingers gently probed around her neck she tried to swallow but her throat only reacted like it was still on fire and once again reminded her of her nightmarish ordeal.

She pushed her long hair away from her face and sat back as she looked around at her surroundings. It was then that it struck her…there wasn't a light on yet…."Yet I can see everything so damn clearly!" she exclaimed. The scurrying of a rat nearby had her up on her feet with lightning speed, so fast she almost tipped over before regaining her balance. In a nano second she had the rat in her hand.

It repulsed her yet she was drawn to examine the creature closer …something about it called to her in a way she couldn't yet describe. She tipped her head from side to side licking her lips as she brought the creature closer to her face for inspection and gasped. The rat struggled but it wasn't the movement that shocked Jessica it was the sound of the rat's heart, the pumping of blood…

 _Blood…_

The very word echoed in her mind and that damn fire in her throat burst into flames that raged and burned. Something deep stirred and pulled… a desire to… _taste_

"My, my…" Came a voice nearby accompanied by a slow hand clap that both startled and enraged Jessica. She threw the rat aside as she swiftly flew towards her new target. But Riley was too fast for her besides he knew new-borns were strong but not well co-ordinated in the early days.

"I'm behind you Jessica baby" He sneered as hissing Jessica whirled around to throw herself at him again. Once more he dodged her before producing a liquid filled plastic bag and dangled it before the enraged girl "Look what I've got" he laughed. Jessica's eyes zeroed in on the bag as Riley opened the small tap…

As the smell reached the young girl her right hand shot to her throat again and with eyes wide she stared at the bag then at Riley the pull that stirred within her knew what _it_ wanted…

"What's…what's wrong with me?" she wailed "I don't like what I'm feeling…what have you done to me?"

"Turned you into something spectacular Jessica" The young man crooned "No longer weak but reborn strong" Jessica swallowed hard but her throat continued to burn feeling raw and dry

"I'm …I'm so thirsty" She cried "I need….I need…" her arms flapped helplessly at her side her mind whirling out of control.

"Blood…" Riley smiled at her his sharp white teeth caught her attention before her eyes swiftly darted back to the plastic bag he held in his hand "Come closer" he almost whispered "Come take a taste…you know how much you want to _taste_ "

The scent of whatever he held caused her nostril's to flare and Jessica moved closer as bidden her mouth filling with liquid in anticipation…she did not know it was… _venom_. Eyes wide she licked her lips the desire to rip the bag apart nearly overwhelmed her.

"Here take a sip or two I promise you'll like it" he held out the bag and before Jessica had time to think about what she was doing instinct took over and she grabbed the bag raising it to her lips and greedily sucking from the small opening.

She closed her eyes in sheer bliss as the thick liquid soothed that raw burn in her throat slowly the pain eased and the feeling of need faded…

Riley stood back and watched as the girl chugged the dark red liquid. Yet another new recruit to Victoria's army he thought but for some reason this one was special and he wondered why Victoria had been so insistent on turning her. He could see no rational explanation so far. The girl was pretty to be sure but nothing special, she wasn't particularly clever or gifted either but obviously Victoria had a plan and it was about time she shared it with him he concluded after all didn't lovers share everything?

Within seconds Jessica had finished drinking and threw the empty crumpled bag to the floor. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then raised it before her dark burgundy eyes; she hesitated then tentatively licked at the smear of blood she found there. She didn't say anything she was too busy trying to come to terms with what she'd just done.

Riley took a step towards her and Jessica took a step back hissing a little in warning…then looked startled at the sound that once again escaped from her lips

"Feeling better?" He asked. Jessica nodded a little in response. Strangely she did feel a little better but realised with dismay that the thirsty burn in her throat hadn't gone it was still there just somewhat muted. Her hand once again flew to her throat swallowing hard her eyes returned to Riley.

"What's happened to me?" she asked again but this time she realised her voice sounded _different_. It didn't sound like her voice yet it was…only clearer maybe higher. She concluded she was finally going mad from being kept captive with no food.

Riley shrugged his shoulders in response to her question then lent against the wall with his strong muscular arms folded across his chest. He examined a finger nail before answering

"I've already told you Jessica you've been changed and I must say from the look of you changed for the better too" he smiled again but it didn't travel to his cold eyes that watched her every move.

"Changed? Changed into what?" Her lips trembled as deep in her heart she knew she'd changed, that she most definitely wasn't the same girl who had been abducted and brought to this house of pain. Her eyes swept around the old dark cellar. It was like she had awoken into a new world as sounds and smells assaulted her senses…she was about to ask another question when she froze… something dangerous was nearby she felt it in her very being.

"Vampire…" A female voice joined in as Jessica spun around and landed in a crouch her hands clawed ready to face the newcomer and perceived _threat_

"Vampire?" Jessica repeated a little shakily but the word well it felt right…it felt _good_. Her reaction was not missed by the petite red head who stood by the door

"It feels good to hear it doesn't it?" Victoria purred " _Vampire_ my dear …can you feel the strength…the clarity of mind you now possess?"

Jessica nodded what the woman said was true she felt…well now she reached out with her mind she did feel powerful…different… _wonderful_.

"I see you have had your first meal" Victoria nodded towards the empty blood bag on the floor and Jessica followed the movement. She should have felt repulsed but she didn't Victoria was right she felt …well she felt amazing.

"Riley" Victoria turned towards her trusted right hand man, her lover. "Take Jessica hunting show her how to hunt and feed on live prey" She smiled a dazzling white smile at the young man who nodded his face glowing with love. He would do anything for her and Victoria knew it.

"Live prey?" Jessica's voice wobbled little "Can't I just have more of whatever is in that bag?"

A small childlike laugh echoed around the cellar and Jessica had no time to react as she found her- self pushed with force against the wall Victoria's vicious teeth inches from her throat.

"We are not your servant's girl" Victoria screeched "You will learn to hunt and feed yourself or you will be disposed of. No one gets a free ride." With inhuman speed the vampire moved away towards the door leaving Jessica shaken but unharmed however the red headed vampire was not finished with her. Turning towards Riley she snapped

"Bring the silly girl upstairs lets show her what she has become and how useful she will be" Turning Victoria led the way as Riley roughly grabbed Jessica by the arm and dragged her to follow. When they reached the top of the stairs Victoria stood by the old front door

"When you come back we can discuss your new role Jessica and your heart's desire" Victoria laughed as she opened the door to the outside world. The girl nodded then followed Riley out the door the burn in her throat already raging at the thought of feeding again…

000

Charlie placed his coffee cup back down upon his desk then rising from his chair he walked over to the window. Deputy Colin and Grace followed his movements but said nothing which was wise as he would have bitten their heads off. He stared blankly out onto the square below regaining his composure then without turning he said

"Grace tell me what's this gossip all about and why does it involve my daughter?" he closed his eyes and waited. How he loathed the small town gossips even more so now. Grace fiddled a little with the neat bun of hair at the back of her head then adjusted her glasses as Charlie slowly turned around and faced her his moustache bristling. "Well?" he asked

The older woman took a deep breath and looked from Charlie to Deputy Colin then back to Charlie again. She cleared her throat a little…

"Now you know I don't believe any of the nonsense I hear and normally I wouldn't dream of passing it on" she began as Charlie rolled his eyes in response. He liked and trusted Grace after all she had been his assistant for many years but he also knew she _liked_ to listen to the gossips and it had proved very useful to him too. He sighed a little exasperated his patience was slipping especially where Bella was concerned.

"I know Grace but it would be really helpful if you could just tell me what's going on!" The vein in his forehead was starting to throb a little as he struggled to contain his anger. The elderly woman before him smiled nervously then patting her hair bun one more time she began

"When I visited the bank this morning I was in the queue for Mrs Stanley's till and…" She hesitated a little "I was standing close enough to hear the conversation between two woman in front of me and Mrs Stanley" Charlie nodded encouragingly

"Go on" he muttered his eyes narrowing a little for he knew damn well that one of the biggest gossips in town was none other than Mrs Stanley herself after all she had led the gossip when Renee left Forks…

"Well one of the other women was the mother of Laura you know Jessica Stanley's best friend" Grace smiled a little weakly at Chief Swan then added "The other was Mrs Webber wife of the good Minister." Charlie nodded again as he sat down in his chair and took a sip of coffee jeez he needed the caffeine if he was to survive this without blowing his top.

Grace was getting into her stride now and she relaxed a little as she pushed her glasses up towards the bridge of her nose…

"To be honest I was surprised to see Mrs Stanley at her till what with Jessica missing and all" Grace tutted a little in disgust. Quite frankly it surprised Charlie too and he shifted in his chair his eyes snapping to Deputy Colin who also looked a little surprised at this little titbit of information.

"But maybe she feels better if she keeps busy. Each to their own I suppose" Grace shrugged her shoulders then added "The women were discussing the disappearance of Jessica Stanley and they all agreed it had something to do with a gang of native boys on the reservation." Charlie banged a fist on the table which startled Grace and she took an involuntary step back in response.

"What is it with this town and the folk on the Rez?" Charlie sounded wound up "If the slightest thing goes wrong everyone naturally assumes it must be the damn natives." Grace flinched slightly unfortunately what Charlie had said was true and had been the case for a very long time it was just …well no one liked to admit it not in the current climate of being politically correct but when it came to it well the town folk were just racist and the Rez an easy scape goat for any trouble that came their way.

"Look Chief Swan" She began drawing herself up a little "As far as the townsfolk are concerned the evidence is building up against the Quileute's. Jessica has gone missing and the Minister's daughter Angela disappeared from her home having taken up with some crack gang member from La Push"

Grace was holding nothing back now Charlie needed to know exactly how the townsfolk were feeling. "Everyone knows that your daughter lives there on the Rez too with …" There was a pregnant pause as Grace hesitated Charlie's face was practically puce coloured…

"And what does Isabella have to do with all this?" Charlie practically hissed "She is eighteen she can live where she chooses and with whom she chooses I see nothing wrong with that"

"Charlie" Grace continued her eyes full of sympathy "Everyone thinks your daughter stole Jessica's boyfriend from her and…" Charlie narrowed his eyes in response

"And what Grace?" he asked

"That Bella is setting a bad example to the young women of Forks by sleeping around with the native guys and and leading the likes of Angela Webber astray" Grace took a deep breath she wasn't finished yet…

"God give me strength "Charlie muttered loudly as he ran a hand through his hair then stood abruptly almost knocking his coffee cup flying

"But worst of all Chief Swan" Grace looked gravely at Charlie "The Stanley's are telling everyone that Bella is responsible for Jessica's disappearance, that she and the ex-boyfriend are holding their daughter captive somewhere on the Rez"

Charlie looked gobsmacked for a few seconds as did Deputy Colin…

"Son of a bitch" The Deputy shouted as he rose from his chair "And to think her father was just in this station a few moments ago thanking us for investigating his daughter's disappearance" he looked at Charlie whose face had turned bright red and with a terrifying air of calm he said

"Thank you Grace you can return to your other duties." Charlie turned away taking a deep breath as Grace quickly left the room.

"Can I get you anything Chief?" Deputy Colin asked. Charlie turned a shook his head before turning back to the window. The click of the door alerted him to the fact his deputy had left the room and Charlie sank down into his chair. Right this minute he felt like he could go out and arrest them all

"Damn them" He muttered "Damn them all to hell" He picked up his cell and made a call that was answered on the forth ring

"Billy…" He sighed "We have a problem…"

000

Angela woke with a start she was alone on the mattress. Wearing only her underwear she shivered a little then realised that without Sam's heat the room felt cold. She pushed herself up and yawning pulled her long hair to one side. It was already dark and it would appear she was totally alone in the cabin. She got up and pulling her t shirt back on she went to find a jumper.

She looked at herself in the small mirror in the bathroom and blushed as her mind filled with images of Sam and what they done together that afternoon. Taking a hair tie she pulled her hair back into an untidy pony tail and that's when she saw it. Her eyes widened as she got closer to the mirror her fingers gently probing the bruised skin…a huge hickey on the side of her neck just at the apex where it met with her left shoulder

"Crap" She mumbled out loud wondering why she hadn't felt Sam doing it but then again she sighed she was so lost to the pleasure he gave her that he could have bitten her all over and she wouldn't have noticed. Her face glowed with the heat of another blush

 _What Sam had done to her_ … _her body trembled again at the memory…_

She'd learnt a thing or two that afternoon, she concluded as she brushed her teeth not only about her own pleasure but what made the huge shifter tremble in her hands. Closing her eyes Angela sighed loudly Sam was a patient teacher and she couldn't wait to do it all again she was eager to learn to please him like he pleased her.

Angela had no idea where Sam had gone or how long he would be so she busied herself in the small kitchen unpacking the boxes of mismatched china and cutlery the pack had managed to scrape together. She sighed loudly at the empty cupboards there was nothing to eat except some sandwich bread and a little cold meat. It was then that she noticed her car keys on the table and grabbing her purse decided to go get some food. At the last minute she wisely picked up a scarf and tied it jauntily around her neck. That hickey was for no one to see but Sam.

By the time she came back to the cabin there was still no sign of her shifter so setting the bags of food down upon the work surface Angela pulled out a skillet then put everything away. Before long the onion and peppers she had chopped were joining the garlic that popped and shimmered in the hot oil. Chopped tomatoes, chilli and chicken soon followed. Absorbed in her cooking she didn't notice Sam enter the kitchen, not until he pressed his hot body up against hers.

Angela sighed and tipped her head baring her neck as Sam softly kissed the shell of her ear his arms wrapping around her soft body pulling her back into his own. As his eyes zeroed in on the large hickey on her neck the wolf howled in triumph as he gently kissed and nibbled the mark they had left on her skin.

She couldn't help it and actually felt quite embarrassed by the loud moan that left her lips as she felt his teeth graze her skin. Whatever Sam was doing it was hotwired straight to that place between her thighs and she pressed back against Sam's firm body feeling the hard ridge of heat that nestled against her ass. He gently turned her around to face him.

"It smell's awesome in here sweetheart" he smiled at her as his wolf howled in delight the scent in the room was a mixture of good food and arousal. "When can we eat I'm starving?" He added but before she could answer he swept her up into a kiss that was deep and long. Somehow Angela broke the kiss pulling away a little

"Just need to put it in the oven for an hour or so" She smiled at him feeling pleased that he appreciated her efforts. Sam looked back at her a mischievous glint in his eye

"So what are we going to do for an hour or so before dinner?" he cocked his head to one side as those kissable lips of his curved up into a roguish smile

"You're going to have a shower for starters" Angela laughed as she pulled bits of forest debris from his shiny black hair. Sam's eyes darkened as he looked into her eyes and her breath hitched as he pulled her towards him again

"Only if you come with me" he whispered as his teeth nipped and nuzzled around her ear. He was rewarded with a blush and the smell of her heated arousal. He stepped back so she could get herself together and deal with the food.

Angela took a deep steadying breath and with a little smile she turned to look at him over her shoulder "There's a cold beer in the fridge" Sam looked a little startled and ran his hand through his hair as he walked over and opened the fridge door. As he closed it beer can in hand he shook his head a little. When did the guys manage to scrounge a fridge and deliver it?

He was distracted from his thoughts by Angela who had placed the chicken in a casserole dish and into the oven. As soon as the oven door closed Sam took her hand in his

"Come" he murmured with a deep sexy voice and led the way to the bathroom.

000

 _ **A/N: What are Victoria's plans for Jessica and what is Charlie going to do about the Stanleys and Bella? Questions questions…**_

 _ **Till next time oxo**_


	42. The Journal

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 41! This chapter is shorter but I'm aiming to publish a little more often and hope that helps! We're getting close to a few questions being answered so hang on for the ride it's about to get rough…**_

 _ **Now the story Continues…**_

 **Chapter 42 – The Journal**

It was so warm here…Bella thought as she turned her face towards the source of the heat and opened her eyes a little before shielding them with her hand from the bright sun high in the sky above. She sighed a little with pleasure stretching like a cat before closing her eyes again and listened as waves gently lapped the shore and the cry of seagulls gliding overhead but it was time to go she needed to be somewhere but couldn't quite remember why…

Getting up off the beach Bella absentmindedly brushed at the sand that clung to her soft skin and moved towards the edge of the shore. As she paddled in the cool water she occasionally bent down to pick up pretty shells that sparkled in the sunlight. Now… she mused to herself what was it she had come here to do? She suddenly stood upright in alarm looking around …

 _Wasn't she at home with Jake…in bed?_

With that thought echoing in her mind Bella sat upright with a start and opened her eyes to see she was indeed in bed…the very same bed she shared with Jacob…but he was no longer in it…Bella closed her eyes again as she tried to take a deep steadying breath her heart was beating fast and her breathing quick and shallow making her feel lightheaded. She focused her thoughts on Jacob who must have left for patrol and in response her heart slowed down a little.

Bella swallowed hard as she gathered her long hair and pulled it over one shoulder a frown upon her pretty face. Looking around the room she got up and slipped on an old sweatshirt of Jakes it was far too big but she needed to be swamped in his scent because… and she took another deep breath …she was scared.

 _Scared it had happened again…just as Old Quil had said it would_

Wrapping her arms around her small body Bella walked over to the window and peeped out. It was raining of course she smiled to herself here on the Olympic coast when did it never rain? "You were just dreaming silly" She laughed to herself. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she turned away from the window missing Jacob and his incredible heat even more.

Feeling a little happier that what had just happened was nothing but a dream Bella walked back over to the large bed and with hands on her hips tutted at the mess of tangled sheets and duvet. She adjusted the pillows and smoothed the sheet when…

Her small hand flew to her mouth covering the scream that caught at the back of her throat eyes wide she bent down to take a closer look at what had startled her

"Sand…" she almost whispered her voice catching in her throat. There was indeed a little sand in her bed exactly where she had been lying asleep only a few moments earlier. Before she could do anything else her cell pinged. It was a calendar reminder and she let go of the breath she hadn't realised she was holding with relief…it was time to see Old Quil again and she couldn't wait…

Stepping under the hot shower Bella relaxed a little but the so called dream lingered in her mind. She just knew had been there in that place again …on the beach… and the sand was proof. Yet she desperately clung to the notion that maybe Jake had brought the sand into their bed after he came in from patrol during the night...

 _Jacob_ …

She stretched under the hot water as she reached up to rinse her long hair free of the foam from her favourite strawberry shampoo then winced a little as that dark place between her thighs throbbed just at the sound of his name. Closing her eyes as the water poured upon her over sensitised skin she remembered their frantic lovemaking that had lasted all night leaving her a little sore with Jacobs's urgency to fill her completely with his scent.

Bella giggled aloud at the memories no wonder she had slept in so late but something had changed that night Jacob fully accepted his wolf. He didn't patrol for two days handing over the reins of the pack to his second and had become virtually insatiable with need for her body and she in turn lusted after his. Every touch and caress had her skin exploding into flames even now she longed for his body…

Last night Jake had finally relented to the call of his pack and when he finally returned just after midnight he had proceeded to cover her skin with his scent and burying it deep within her womb. Bella shuddered again with the memory and the realisation that the hot water had run out. She turned off the taps and grabbing a large towel got out to get ready.

000

It was two days later when Bella knocked on Old Quils door just as she had promised and the old Elder was very pleased to see her. When Joy had finally left the room after enthusing about Angela, Old Quil and Bella quietly drank their herbal tea. The Old man knew something had happened, the girls aura had changed it shone brightly and buzzed with an energy he hadn't seen before but he waited for her to tell him he knew from experience not to push the small girl who sat beside him fiddling with her pad and pen…

Bella's big brown eyes wandered around the room settling on the large book shelf where Old Quil kept the Tribal histories before they finally settled upon Old Quil himself.

"More tea my dear?" the old man gently enquired. Bella shook her head nibbling a little on that poor bottom lip.

"No I'm good" she smiled raising her mug which was still half full of the strange tasting herbal tea the Old Elder had insisted on having. He smiled in return looking down into his own mug

"Doesn't taste too good" he laughed placing his own mug down upon the table. "But it will help you it's one of my own special concoctions" Bella looked slightly alarmed at his words remembering how his young grandson would make jokes about his grandfathers _"special_ " teas

"Probably got snake, bat shit and all sorts in those crazy teas he makes" he had laughed when Old Quil had given Emily a remedy for stomach flu.

"It really is okay" He smiled sensing Bella's alarm "I thought you looked a little worn out when you first came in" The old Elder lent forward and patted her hand gently "Have you not been sleeping well?" Bella's face blushed red like a tomato as she stuttered her reply

"Um no…well I mean yes…" She muttered knowing full well the reason for being tired…Jacob. The Elder sat back a small smile upon his lips and waited. Bella took another sip of the hot liquid

"Jacob finally embraced his wolf…" She began as the Old man's eyes widened "They have united to become the Spirit Warrior as you said they would"

"Finally…" The Old man breathed "The great Spirits have kept their promise" He sat back in his chair "When my dear?" He asked as he searched for his glasses then carefully put them on

"The night he tracked me here" Bella replied

"What happened to make him change his mind Bella?" Old Quil looked serious with his glasses on and Bella sat up in response to the Elder's question

"I…I felt compelled to ask him… to let go and to free his wolf…it felt …well it felt right" She replied as the old man nodded his agreement "It was miraculous…" She breathed still in awe as she remembered Jacobs's transformation "He glowed you know…I could see the power that flowed through his body…" her voice faltered for a moment

"It scared you my dear" Old Quil sighed a little in sympathy as Bella nodded

"For a few moments I wondered if I had done the right thing in asking him to believe that the wolf would not take over…" Her eyes drifted back to her tea as she relived those terrifying seconds before the human Jacob spoke

"But you had the Great Spirits on your side my dear and a great blessing has been bestowed on both of you" The old guy nodded as he spoke trying to comfort her

"I know" she whispered "But for a few moments I thought I had lost him but in my heart I knew he would never really go besides the feeling I had that it was right was so strong I couldn't deny it"

"It was meant to be…his destiny" Old Quil chuckled a little "Any other changes?" Bella blushed again the blood rushed up her throat and exploded onto her face turning it tomato red again. "Ah I see" Old Quil squirmed a little in his seat as did Bella "Maybe now the Alpha has found his true mate…" He paused so he could word things a little better "Maybe the instinct is to have little ones"

Bella almost choked on the tea in her mouth and spluttered a little she didn't want to talk about her sex life with Jake and she certainly didn't want to talk about babies…but it got her thinking…she'd save that for when she was alone.

"Here take this" Old Quil handed her a paper napkin "I don't wish to intrude but maybe now the instinct of the wolf has become Jacobs instinct too and at this time of the year the females become pregnant in the wild"

Bella just nodded a little she hadn't thought about that and maybe the Old Elder had a point but her shots were up to date so she was covered thank god especially given Jacobs increased sex drive and her own come to think of it. She decided to change the subject before she died of embarrassment…taking a deep breath she said

"I think it may have happened again" Her warm chocolate coloured eyes settled on Old Quils face "I think I may have been in that other place…" her eyes dropped to her lap where her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her jumper "Of course it may have been nothing but a dream…" Before she could say another word the old man reached forward and grabbed both her hands

"I think…" He began "We both know it wasn't a dream but tell me more when did it happen?"

"This morning before I came to see you" Bella replied she tried to smile but it died upon her lips before it could bloom "It scared me…I was there back in that place that looks like First Beach" The old man nodded encouragingly "I met no one this time and nothing happened but…" She pulled her hands from Old Quils grasp and resumed fiddling with the hem of her jumper " I know it wasn't a dream this time" her voice had fallen to a whisper "I…I think I found evidence." Old Quil raised his eyes brows in response

"Evidence Bella?" he queried as she nodded back

"When I awoke on the beach…I was covered in sand …" She looked at him straight in the eye " There was sand in my bed not on Jacobs side just mine and it wasn't there last night"

"I see" Old Quil nodded gravely "Then I think we should do some more research my dear and start your training today"

"Training?" Bella repeated

"Yes my dear he smiled "You're a Spirit walker alright and you need to know how to control your gift."

000

"Come Kim…come for me now" Jared commanded his little imprint and as usual she obliged him "Fuck" he growled through clenched teeth as Kim's body clenched around him driving him to his own inevitable Climax. He collapsed upon her, both of them breathing hard and ragged. Raising himself a little to take most of the weight off his little mate…

"That was…" Jared paused whilst his breath caught up and he chose his next words with care "Awesome baby just awesome" he placed a small kiss upon her brow before he rolled to one side and stood up in one fluid movement. Turning away he looked out of their bedroom window at the forest that encroached the bottom of the garden where a grey wolf stood pacing along with a wolf the colour of midnight. Both had howled only moments before…

Grabbing his cut-offs Jared turned back towards Kim "Hate to fuck and go." He smiled "But big Alpha has called a meeting" he rolled his eyes a little. Thing was he seemed to be fucking Kim and running all too often these days…he didn't wait to cuddle and whisper like they used to

He turned around to pull his cut-offs on giving Kim a full view of his smooth muscular torso and as he pulled them up over that pert ass she loved so well she sighed a little. Jared was a handsome man and he knew it she thought in fact he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen…period.

As the bedroom door closed behind her shifter Kim lay back on the pillows with a huge sigh. There it was that niggle of doubt which seemed to stalk her…that such a beautiful man could ever love her…she wasn't exactly beautiful herself not like Bella anyways she thought.

Kim pushed her silky black hair away from her eyes, her bangs were growing out at Jared's request of course…anything she did these days was always at Jared's request she thought with dismay jeez she even climaxed on command. What was _wrong_ with her? But she knew in her heart exactly what was wrong …what was always there like a whisper at the back of her mind growing as quietly as grass and rooted in doubt…even more so since Jacob had broken his imprint with Jessica…

 _Did Jared truly love her like she loved him?_

"Or is it just the power of the imprint?" She asked herself "An imprint you know he didn't want?"

As Jared reached the bottom of the garden he wondered why he had bothered to pull his cut-offs on, they had to come off again to phase… The grey wolf chuffed a laugh as the black wolf rolled his eyes they were thinking the same too. Something was eating at their brother had been for some time too

Jared shook his head in dismay as he took the cut-offs off again his mind wasn't in the game these days then glancing back at the house he phased into the wolf but his last thought in human form unheard by his brothers was of Kim…he'd been asking himself a burning question these past few months even more so since Jacob broke his imprint with Jessica…

 _Did he truly love Kim like she loved him?_

"Or is it just the power of the imprint?" He asked as his body crunched then realigned into the shape of a wolf. After all it was well known that Kim had loved him since the day she first saw him at school _She_ didn't need an imprint pull to guide the way…that had just been a fateful bonus…But all such thoughts faded as the wolf stretched out in his freedom to run…

The three wolves yipped with excitement as they ran towards the meeting place. The red head was back. An earlier patrol had picked up her scent along with two others they had never come across before and Jacob had a plan…

000

"Did I ever tell you about the history of the Atera clan?" The old Elder asked peering over the top of his thin wired spectacles. Bella shook her head "Or the fact that we Atera's have always provided the Tribal Shaman?" She shook her head again "Although I seriously doubt young Quil will follow in my footsteps so maybe our time is at an end" He looked a little sad for a moment then Bella spoke

"Yeah I suppose Quil has his hands full what with being a wolf and all and looking after little Claire" She smiled slightly as the old man winced as he always did when anyone mentioned his grandsons imprint

"Hmmm" He mumbled "That's another reason why we need to research imprinting." He turned around to look at the book shelves against the wall behind him. "Over there" he pointed "Third shelf from the top" Bella was already out of her seat glad to be doing something at last.

"This one?" She asked her hand hovering over a very large and very old leather bound book

"No." The Old man replied "The one next to it, that's the history of the Atera's". Bella grabbed the large book covered in soft buckskin and sat back down in her seat "That my dear is my Fathers personal journal and I haven't read it in a long, long time certainly not since his passing"

Bella nodded in response as her fingers ran along the edge of the book before opening it up. She smoothed the buckskin cover one more time and felt something under the skin

"There's something hidden between the cover and the journal!" She exclaimed "I can feel it here you try" She went to hand the book to Old Quil but he refused to take it.

"You have discovered it Bella you should pull it out" He beamed a huge smile at her. This he told himself would be a message from the Great Spirits themselves he was sure of it. Bella carefully pulled the Buck skin cover back to reveal an old manuscript carefully folded and obviously placed there many, many years ago. Taking a gentle hold of the paper she slowly pulled it free and handed it over to the Old Elder who sat back adjusting his glasses.

"It's my father's writing" He announced as he read the spidery handwriting written with ink that had faded over the years but was still just about legible. Then with a loud gasp he let the paper drop to his lap

"It's an account…" He began then taking a deep breath continued "It's an account of how my Grandfathers pack broke an imprint…" He looked at Bella with sadness in his eyes "Now I understand what's been happening" He nodded at Bella as he spoke to underline what he was saying "Breaking the imprint did not come without cost and now Jacobs pack is paying the price…" __

000

 _ **A/N: Oh my are we finally going to find out why the imprint is cursed?**_

 _ **Till next time oxo**_


	43. Breaking an Imprint

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 42 and your theories for the curse! Just to clear any confusion its Old Quil's Grandfathers pack whose Alpha was Taha Aki himself that seems to have started all the trouble and now Old Quil and Bella are about to discover exactly what happened all those years ago…**_

 _ **Now the story Continues…**_

Chapter 43 – Breaking an Imprint

" _It's an account…" Old Quil began then taking a deep breath continued "It's an account of how my Grandfathers pack broke an imprint…" He looked at Bella with sadness in his eyes "Now I understand what's been happening" He nodded at Bella as he spoke to underline what he was saying "Breaking the imprint did not come without cost and now Jacobs pack is paying the price…"_

In the silence that followed as old Quil stopped talking the wind fuelled by the raging storm that had blown in from the sea howled against the windows in old Elders room the rain splattering against the panes in a futile attempt to gain entry.

Bella swallowed hard as a shiver of cold ran down her spine and it wasn't entirely due to the cold wind and lightening cracking overhead. No it wasn't what Old Quil had said that chilled her to the bone and left her with a heavy heart. It was what had happened in the past and the serious effect it had on the present…on Jakes pack maybe even the future of the pack itself…

Old Quil sat back and closed his eyes for a few moments trying to remember anything _…anything_ …his father may have said during his training as a shaman maybe even a warning about what had happened after his Grandfathers pack took such a serious and dangerous route. Such an action would have required a powerful ritual and the Atera family would have not only performed it but would be the keepers of such a secret too.

It was no use he couldn't recall a single word or action on the subject. Maybe his father had thought it was all best forgotten and left in the past. But still, he had thought the event was important enough to write down an account what had happened and hiding it from prying eyes inside a book cover. He took another deep breath then opened his eyes only to see a worried Bella looking right back at him

"What happened?" She began "Why did they feel the need to do such a thing and…and…" Her emotions were catching up with her now as she stuttered then abruptly stood up wringing her small hands together "What are we going to do?" She asked "How can we end this thing?" Old Quil shook his head a little

"We need to fully understand why and how before we can jump into helping the current pack" he sighed as his shoulders slumped back against the old worn chair. "Please Bella sit down there's nothing we can do right this minute but read and learn from the past" he waved a hand towards the chair Bella had vacated but she stood still for a moment indecisive as to whether she should sit down again or go find Jake… he needed to know

"Bella" Old Quil huffed a little "I know you want to tell Jacob and we will I promise but let's investigate further so we can tell him something that will help" Bella closed her eyes and sighed what the old Elder suggested made sense. She slowly sunk back onto her chair and picking up her pen and pad she nodded looking resigned.

"Let's do it." She sighed then added "Please…" Old Quil smiled a little in return before his face became serious and he picked up the old worn papers from where they lay on his knees.

"Can you take notes as I read aloud?" He asked. Bella nodded in response "Then we will begin" He read a few lines then sighed a little to himself. "It starts with an account of how the pack had celebrated the birth of another son to Taha Aki and his third wife. He was of course the first and strongest Alpha according to the legends and he loved his third wife dearly."

"I always used to think she was his imprint" Bella quietly added "Despite the fact that Alpha's aren't supposed to imprint. Their love for each other was so strong she sacrificed herself for him when the cold woman attacked" Old Quil nodded

"You know your legend Bella" he replied "And I'll admit I've wondered about what you suggest myself but I think for an Alpha when he finds his true mate both he and the wolf recognise her without the aid of an imprint" He peered over the top of his wire glasses his dark eyes intense "A bit like you and young Jacob"

"I'm not his imprint you know this" Bella gasped

"No you're not at least not in the way we have been led to believe how the imprint works my dear" Old Quil eyes twinkled as he reached over to pat one of her cold hands then added "But you were both meant to find each other I can guarantee that" he chuckled a little "That path had already been laid by the Great Spirits it was your destiny to come to La Push and an Imprint would not be of any use to either of you."

Bella said nothing as she contemplated the old man's words they seemed to sum up her situation with Jacob and somehow they felt right…

"Jacob always said that being together was the natural path" She mused but she left out the part about monsters and magic now wasn't the right time or place…

"He was quite right too." The old man laughed again "I believe you are his true soul mate Bella as you are his." he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose " You would have found each other eventually despite the fact your mother took you away and the interference of the Cullen's. Your arrival in La Push was pre-ordained it was where you were always meant to be"

Bella chewed on the end of her pen she knew Old Quil had made a very valid point. La Push had always felt like home and where she truly belonged.

"So the third wife would have met and married Taha Aki with or without an imprint?" she asked

"Correct!" Old Quil chuckled loudly then just as quickly the smile disappeared from his thin lips and he resumed reading before placing the old papers back down on his lap and began to speak as Bella frantically scribbled trying to keep up.

"The new born child was presented to the tribe by their chief as is our custom" Old Quil spoke with pride "Still is you know and one day my dear you will have such a ceremony for your child." He winked at her and Bella blushed hard in response but she couldn't deny to herself that little feeling of joy deep down in her heart that fluttered in response. She found herself liking the idea that maybe one day in the future she would present their child with Jake to its people… _their_ child it was something she'd never really contemplated until now…Old Quil nodded and smiled a little as if he could read her thoughts then patted her hand again before continuing…

"Guests and representatives from other tribes had been invited to celebrate with the Quileute's and amongst these honoured guests it would seem there was a very young girl who had travelled with her grandmother and she was looking forward to the dancing and feasting that would follow."

"The girl was even by our standards too young to be married to a warrior and her grandmother herself a tribal shaman and healer guarded her closely. By her next birthday the young girl would be deemed a woman within her tribe and she would marry a suitable young man who had already been chosen." Old Quil stopped speaking and looked at Bella who also looked up from her note pad "That made her thirteen or thereabouts when she came to La Push" he added looking serious as Bella's eyes widened

"But you must remember though" he hastily added "That girls were considered women a lot younger than we do now. At fourteen most girls were married and at fifteen may already have had their first child" Bella said nothing she just nodded her agreement but her thoughts slipped to Quil junior and his very inappropriate young imprint Claire.

Old Quil read on and Bella waited…

"That evening the dancing began and somewhere in the whirl of people and music a young wolf from Taha Aki's pack stumbled across the girl and…." He stopped talking holding his breath for a second and as his eyes met Bella's she knew what had happened next

"He imprinted on her" Bella gasped and old Quil nodded slowly in response

"The pull of the imprint was immediate and frightened the young girl who found herself inexplicably drawn to the young man. Problem was he was already married to a favourite daughter of Taha Aki and his first wife. Theirs was a true love match and the young warrior did not want an imprint even though he knew it was a rare gift from the great spirits themselves

Bella's pen moved swiftly across the paper of her pad as she recorded the old Elders words and she nibbled at her bottom lip with concern at what she was hearing. It reminded her of when Jacob imprinted on Jessica Stanley…

"The young wolf could not hide what had happened. Imprinting was a rare gift but as his Alpha Taha Aki had felt its creation and came looking for the young warrior. "He found his son in law trying to hide from the young girl who searched the camp site for her imprinted wolf.

Taha Aki' was as devastated as his young Son in Law. Not only was he the husband of a beloved daughter but he was also one of his best fighters his loyalty could not be faulted. Now he was compromised by a need to be loyal to his new imprint and no one else.

The young man begged his Alpha to help him remove the unwanted imprint but Taha Aki knew he alone did not have the power to do this. Instead he immediately called a pack meeting and they slipped away from the celebrations" Old Quil paused for a moment in thought.

"Well we know what happened next." Bella sighed "Somehow they broke the imprint." The Oldman nodded a solemn look upon his face

"Yes they did Bella and it didn't go to plan either" Old Quil turned the fragile old paper in his hand and resumed reading. "Taha Aki ordered my Grandfather to find a way to break the imprint. The entire pack agreed that this was the only course as the girl would only cause trouble and disruption if they allowed things to continue."

"Couldn't the young warrior just have married her?" Bella asked "You know taken her as his second wife?"

"Imprinting doesn't work like that Bella." Old Quil looked sad "You know what it did to Sam and Leah when he imprinted on Emily…"

"Then the imprinted wolf can love no other?" Bella asked her brow furrowed with concern

"Correct my dear." The Oldman replied "From what we know the imprinted couple are mated for life once they both accept the imprint. It binds the wolf to his imprint and she to him. Even if she tried to leave the woman can never have children by another man and it is written that if either dies the other cannot survive"

Bella nodded the thought of the wolf and his imprint dying if something happened to either of them always upset her but before she could dwell on such a sad idea she found her thoughts drifting to Sam. How would he ever manage to free himself from Emily if imprinting was for life? Old Quil's voice interrupted her…

"Fortunately the new baby's presentation celebrations would last three days and this gave my Grandfather the time he needed to prepare. But time was running out already the imprint was pulling on both the young warrior and the girl and most importantly her Grandmother was beginning to become suspicious of the sudden change in her granddaughter. The old woman was asking questions no one was willing to answer. In desperation Taha Aki sent his Son in Law far away to the North with two of his brothers to prevent the imprint from being sealed." The old Elder stopped talking and took a sip of tea and gave Bella a much needed break. She absentmindedly rubbed at her wrist before taking her pen back up again.

The old man shuffled the few old bits of paper in his hands his eyes scanning the spidery writing. He didn't look too happy when he looked back up at Bella again.

"What wrong?" she asked with concern

"I was right my Grandfather performed a powerful ritual but the exact details are not written down" Old Quil dropped the papers to his lap. "We need to find that ritual Bella if we are to help the pack but..." He paused "Even if we find it I'm not sure if I have the strength to perform it. My Grandfather was not only younger than me when he carried out the ritual he was also a member of the pack…"

Both sat in silence for a few moments whilst they contemplated the old elder's words. Then Old Quil spoke again.

"However, let's press on with what happened next." He sighed loudly as he readjusted his glasses. "There's a page missing." Old Quil sat up straight "The narrative jumps from the decision to find a ritual to what happened after. The opening sentence on this final page doesn't seem to make any sense…" he frowned a little then mumbled as if to himself "Something about _a ceremony and_ _setting up a small_ _camp on the beach for it was there that it began and_ _ended_ …."

Old Quil sat in silence as he mulled over the words then carried on speaking as Bella scribbled with her pen "Oh no!" he cried aloud "Whatever they did at the ritual it…it caused the young warrior and the girl to fall into a deep sleep from which neither could be woken"

"Do you think it was a drug induced deep sleep a bit like a coma?" Bella asked concern thick in her voice "That would be like they had fallen asleep but couldn't be woken up" the old man nodded in agreement.

"I would agree with your assumption Bella maybe they were given a herbal potion to drink as part of the ritual" Old Quil resumed reading "A day or so later the warrior awoke first feeling weak and heavy of heart and filled with a great sadness. The girl awoke shortly after and was filled with such grief and loss that she could not be consoled even after her grandmother came to her.

My Grandfather answered the old woman's questions as to why her granddaughter had been taken from her with a claim that both had eaten bad fish and that he was treating their illness but the old woman would not believe him. She made plans to leave the next day but she left alone…"

"Why? Bella asked

"Because her granddaughter died that night" Old Quil slumped back into his chair "The ritual had worked the imprint had been broken but it left both the warrior and the girl empty and filled with a great sadness. Luck was on the young man's side for he loved his wife had done so since they were children. He had something to live for but the young girl…" the old man's voice faltered and he looked away his eyes bright with unshed tears. He swallowed hard then said

"The enforced separation from her imprinted wolf was too much for her broken heart and that night she managed to slip away in the darkness to the top of the cliff where she jumped…." He shook his bowed head and couldn't end the sentence.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath. The girl had jumped to her death. She closed her eyes as images of that fateful day when she had herself jumped from the top of the cliff into the crashing waves below. Her heart beat banged in her ears as the memory of drowning filled her mind…if it hadn't been for Lahote she would have been long gone. Her small hand drifted up to her chest that hole that had healed so well suddenly felt like it had frayed at the edges…

"That's so terrible and so sad" Bella croaked the words her voice filled with so much emotion. This was all starting to get very close to home and she felt like history was repeating itself.

"But that's not all…" Old Quil added "The worst was yet to come" he placed the old papers on the small table next to his chair "Brace yourself Bella for now we get to the heart of this tragic event"

Bella's big brown eyes settled upon Old Quill's surely things couldn't get any worse she thought?

"When they laid the girls lifeless form in front of her grandmother the old woman was consumed first by grief and then anger. She demanded to be told what had truly happened or tell the world their secret. Taha Aki tried to call her bluff but the old woman said she had spirit walked that night and she knew they turned into wolves. The pack and my Grandfather were left with no option but to tell her the truth.

The old woman was incensed with rage that they had defied the great spirits by trying to break a gift they had bestowed upon her granddaughter and she cursed the pack right there on First beach…." The old elder took a deep breath "The old woman was a powerful shaman and I believe she is at the root of all our troubles since that dreadful day"

Before Bella could utter another word the door opened and Jake stepped into the room he had felt her distress and had come to find out what had upset her so much.

"Come in and sit down young Alpha Bella is fine as you can see" Old Quill waved a hand at a nearby chair. Jake nodded at the old man but instead of sitting he strode purposefully towards Bella who stood up so he could pull her into a hug.

Bella took a deep lungful of Jacobs calming scent as he snuffled her hair before his lips gently kissed his mark.

"You're okay honey?" he asked with a deep growly voice "You were so distressed I felt it pulling me here" Bella nodded as she looked up into his deep brown eyes that were full of concern,

"I'm fine Jake really I am" she replied as he looked at her a little doubtfully "It's just…" She looked at Old Quil who nodded "We think we may have found the reason why imprinting has gone wrong for this pack."

Jacob looked from the old man back to Bella and back again he hadn't expected to hear this when he came looking for her.

"Sit down Jacob" Old Quil motioned again to the spare chair "This might take a little time to tell…"

 _ **000**_

 _ **A/N: So now you know what is at the bottom of the imprinting fiasco and Jacobs pack.**_

 _ **Till next time oxox**_


	44. The torn photo

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 43 and you're theories for the curse please continue to share I love to read them all oxox!**_

 _ **Now the story Continues…**_

 **Chapter 44 – The torn photo**

Old Quil stopped talking and sat back in his chair. "Now you know young Alpha. Taha Aki's pack broke an imprint and you and your pack are paying the price" Jacob said nothing in return as he sat back in his own chair his eyebrows drawn together over his deep set eyes. What he had just heard put a whole new spin on what had been happening to his pack and to himself… but to believe in a curse? He wasn't quite ready to go there yet. He glanced at Bella then

"I can accept that breaking the imprint could have a detrimental effect on the pack." Jake began "We know this from the legends…but a curse? Do you honestly think that an old woman's anger and grief could have such an effect?"

Old Quil shook his head slightly and sighed even now young Jacob would still not believe in the supernatural world of which he were a part even after the events of the past week or so. Problem was, he thought to himself like all young men if Jacob couldn't see it he found it hard to believe it existed

"I know it all sounds far-fetched Jacob." The elder nodded in agreement "But let's consider the facts so far. You imprinted upon a most unsuitable girl when it was obvious your soul mate was Bella and recent events have only served to further endorse that she is the choice of the Great Spirits. Then look at the love triangle that was Sam, Emily and Leah. The fall-out from that almost ended in disaster Emily was lucky to be left alive. "

Jacob couldn't help the low growl that escaped his lips at the mention of Emily but she was one less problem he had to deal with at least for the moment. That had been overtaken by the problem of Sam's welfare and now with Angela's arrival on the Rez it had only complicated matters further. His eyes narrowed a little in thought as Old Quil rumbled on he needed to pay those two a little visit. Uley was trying to hide something and it was better if Sam told him rather than see it in his mind when phased.

"Then there is my own grandson and his young imprint surely the great spirits would not have condoned such a thing if the gift of imprinting is as we have been led to believe and I've tried to accept it really I have but it's wrong on so many levels." The old man sighed and paused as Jacob snapped back into the conversation... Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat remembering a similar conversation with Billy. Then the old elder continued his face grim

"How many years will my grandson have to wait before he can make young Claire his mate? That's if Claire even accepts him in the first place…we have no guarantee that Quil will even be her choice…" The Old man fell silent as once again he recoiled from the very thought of Quil's supposed heavenly endorsed imprint...

Jacob nodded in agreement his lips pressed together in a thin line. He didn't like Quil's situation either and as both his friend and Alpha he knew just how bad Quil himself felt too.

"Have you also noticed there have been no babies?" Old Quil looked at Jacob with keen eyes "Sam found his "true" mate shortly after the first phase yet there were no children from that union."

Jacob swallowed the words he really wanted to say. He didn't know how Sam ever bedded Emily in the first place. But before he could choose his words the old Elder continued

"I understood from Sue that Emily was not using any birth control either, the girl wanted to have Sam's baby. The legends always promised children to the warrior and his mate" Old Quil grimaced a little as Bella wide eyed made a mental note to continue to get her own birth control from her doctor in Forks. She certainly didn't want the entire council talking about her after all she already had a nosey pack trying to pick through Jakes mind…She shifted again the conversation making her uncomfortable in her seat and Jacob noticed

"Times have changed" Jacob began "People can choose when to start families, maybe that's why we haven't seen any pups" His eyes wandered to Bella's and she blushed hard in return. In response a small smile edged onto Jacobs sensual mouth he felt that strange butterfly feeling in his stomach at the mention of pups and from the look on Bella's face she felt it too. He dragged his eyes away from hers settling on the old Elder again and blew out a long breath…

"I don't think the fact that this pack has yet to reproduce has got anything to do with a curse." He paused looking thoughtful "But I take your point as far as imprinting goes. I don't think any of my pack is completely satisfied with the imprint they have and the rest dread it happening to them. Four imprinted wolves are more than enough to handle at the moment."

"But what about Kim?" Bella interrupted surely Jake had it all wrong she thought as she spoke "She loves Jared and he loves her" she chewed on that poor bottom lip and Jake didn't fail to notice either he really wanted to nibble on it himself.

"But does he really?" Jacob quietly replied "You know how the imprint works Bella can we be really sure that Kim is right for Jared or that he is the one for her? It's not _their_ choice after all" He didn't add that he had felt and heard the small murmurs of doubt in Jared's mind that were steadily growing with each passing day

"It would break Kim's heart to lose him" Bella sounded sad at that thought and Jacob slowly nodded crossing his huge arms across his broad chest

"Yes it most likely would" Jake replied a thoughtful look upon his face. "Jared was always her secret crush but he never even looked at her before he imprinted, hardly knew she even existed." And that bothered Jacob, had done so ever since the imprint occurred right in front of him and Bella…

"But we can't just stand by and do nothing" Bella looked a little tearful she wanted all the pack to be happy like she was with Jacob. He held out a large hand beckoning her to come to him. Taking hold of it Bella rose from her seat and he pulled her towards him placing her safely in his lap and wrapping an arm around her

"You worry too much about others" he growled into her hair and the vibration rolled through Bella to that dark place that throbbed in response "It's not that I don't appreciate your concern honey, it's just Jared and Kim are my problem and you haven't been well yourself lately." Of course that didn't sit too well with Bella

"I want to help Jake." she bristled "We're a team remember? I told you that afternoon I would always help you. Don't shoulder all the responsibility on your own" She blushed again as she finished talking remembering that hot sultry afternoon when they finally became lovers. Jacob placed a small kiss on the end of her nose as he too remembered the gift she gave him…

"Okay, okay I get the point" he shook his head a little "What am I going to do with you? I'm supposed to be your Alpha, what I say goes"

"In your dreams wolf boy" Bella smiled before pulling his face towards hers she needed to feel his mouth on her own. A small cough interrupted their little battle of wills besides the kiss showed signs of becoming inappropriate in front of the old Elder

"As _I_ was saying" Old Quil began as Jake and Bella once more turned towards him. "I still believe the pack is cursed and the question now is how we are going to break it…."

It was then that the thought occurred to Bella…

"Did you say _four_ imprinted wolves Jacob? She looked at him wide eyed and Old Quil was taken aback too he thought there were only three. Jacob swallowed hard, this was the moment he had been dreading and he knew he should have told her sooner…

"Um honey…" he began his lips curving into a dazzling smile as Bella folded her arms across her chest "I need to tell you something…"

000

Charlie locked his front door before climbing up and into the cruiser. He was looking forward to dinner with Bella and it would give him a chance to speak to both Billy and Jacob about recent events. Maybe the pack could put their wolf noses to some good use and find Jessica Stanley. At that thought he shook his head and glanced up into his rear view mirror.

"Now that right there is a crazy thought" he told himself "Not so long ago you were shocked to find young Jacob turned into a hulking great wolf. Now you suggest to yourself you use his pack to help with police work?" He shook his head as he sighed loudly but the thought of the pack acting like massive bloodhounds was very tempting. Of course he knew what Jacob would say and with a small smile on his lips he put the cruiser into gear and drove off his drive.

Hidden in the edge of the forest that bordered the Swan residence Riley watched the police cruiser disappear down the road and as it turned the corner he spoke to the young new-born standing next to him

"Now we can enter the house you know what you have to do" He watched as Jessica smiled in response

"Of course I do it's not rocket science duh." Jessica flipped her hair and eyed Riley with what amounted to borderline contempt. She was beginning to become rather difficult to control and her last kill had been to put it bluntly a bloody affair she seemed to enjoy pain inflicted upon others.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Riley added as an afterthought and Jessica rolled her big burgundy red eyes. "Just stick to the plan". She didn't answer and that was a message in itself. Fuck he really disliked this girl. He couldn't understand why Victoria wanted to change the little bitch in the first place.

There was something quite distasteful about her even for a vampire to stomach and above all he really didn't trust her not one little bit. But he concluded she was a means to an end…and her end…was just around the corner…

He watched as Jessica moved silently across the lawn towards the house. She tried the back door and unbelievably it opened.

"You'd have thought a cop would lock his doors" Riley muttered to himself as he moved closer he felt he couldn't leave Jessica entirely alone they needed to get in grab what they wanted and get out. He looked around scanning the edges of the garden for any sign of movement. The area stunk of wolf so it was obvious that the pack still patrolled and the last thing they needed right now was a confrontation with a wolf.

Once inside Jessica moved with supernatural speed up the stairs and into Bella's old bedroom. She cast a disapproving eye around the room. A lot of the furniture had gone to the little red house curtesy of the pack when Bella had moved to the Res but, a few bits and pieces remained.

The vampire walked over to the old desk and snickered at the dial up internet connection "Jeez who in their right mind still uses this outdated method?" then answered her own question "The nerd that is boring Bella Swan. I mean just look at this tired old room and purple who in their right mind decorates with purple it's so out dated circa 1970's"

Her eyes darted about then she spotted the old blouse that lay on the floor an unwanted present form Alice Cullen that was destined for a charity box. Picking it up Jessica took a long deep sniff…venom filled her mouth in response. Yes this would do she thought it still smelt strongly enough of Swan's scent.

Opening the old wardrobe door Jessica helped her-self to a t shirt that hung there and a discarded bra on the floor. This was enough for what Victoria needed she decided and turned to go when she noticed something that would have made her blood boil if she'd had any in the first place…

"Bitch!" Jessica seethed as she bent to retrieve a photograph that lay on the floor. It was an old photo of Bella and Jacob sitting together on first beach. It had been taken a long time ago but it was enough to fuel Jessica's latent jealousy into a raging fire and being a new born with no control over emotions that jealousy was right up there with her raging thirst for blood.

Her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips her throat on fire. How she would love to drain Bella Swan right in front of Jacob Black…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Riley stood in the doorway anger contorting his handsome features into something quite ugly "You were meant to get in and out nothing more" Jessica merely flipped her long luxurious hair and pushed by him Bella's old clothes in one hand the photo in the other. He grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him

"Leave the photo…" Riley jutted his chin towards her left hand

"It's mine now" Jessica hissed easily pulling her arm from Riley's hold. New-borns were immensely strong in the first year of life as a vampire and Jessica was beginning to realise just how strong too. She eyed him with scorn as she held up the photo and letting the clothes she held in her other hand fall to the floor, she slowly and deftly ripped the photo into two

"There satisfied now?" She growled "I'll leave the Swan half just as you ask." Jessica let it flutter to the floor as Riley stood seething with anger his hands curled into claws at his side "But I'm keeping the other half" She added as she waved the picture of Jacob." Smiling triumphantly she got right up into Riley's face standing on tip toes to meet his eyes

"He's _mine_ Victoria promised" Jessica's eyes were cold and hard there was no mistaking the violence hidden behind the words but Riley just shrugged his shoulders as he followed the girl out of the bedroom

Whatever he thought _I'll be killing you both soon_.

The sound of a key in the front door lock made both vampires freeze at the top of the stairs. Riley couldn't believe how he had allowed Jessica to make him loose focus they had been in the house far too long…

Charlie opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. He simply couldn't believe he had left without the cans of beer he was taking to share with Billy. Damn he needed that fishing holiday maybe he should ask Sue to join him too…

Jessica honed in on the sound of Charlies heart… its wet squelching noise completely filled her ears and the _smell_ …. _blood_ … fresh and lots of it…As Charlie's scent ignited the air like napalm…her throat exploded into flames and she dropped forward into a crouch.

Riley didn't know what the fuck to do next. Try to stop her…that's even if he could…or just let her kill Charlie Swan. Meanwhile Charlie had found what he needed and headed back up the hall to the front door but as he opened it Paul Lahote stood frozen on the step. His lupine yellow eyes found Charlies before with a snarl he ran past and up the stairs phasing on the fly.

Charlie nearly dropped the box he was carrying. No matter how many times he saw the guy's phase it never failed to totally unnerve him.

Paul paced by the open bedroom window before changing back to the man and pulling on his torn cut-offs. His keen eyes searched the backyard but only the swaying of the low branches where the forest encroached onto Charlie's lawn gave away the path the two vampires had taken.

He took a deep breath as he slapped the wall hard. "Two fucking leech how did I miss them earlier?" He seethed to himself as his eyes took in a quick inventory of the room. He couldn't see what would have brought them here there wasn't much left since Bella had moved out and nothing seemed to be missing. Perhaps they had hoped to find her at home alone….

Paul's eyes narrowed as he stood at the top of the stairs again and he bent down to retrieve the torn photo. Heraised it to his nose screwing up his face in response to the sweet acrid smell that burned in the back of his throat. He then turned it over for clues as to when it had been taken but there wasn't anything written on the back of the old photo. He drew eyebrows together deep in thought. It was then that he saw the old bra laying on the top step

"That's weird" He muttered out loud just as Charlie who had recovered from the initial shock was coming up to join him

"What's weird?" A clearly ashen faced Charlie asked his eyes dropping to the garment Paul held in his large hand. "I think you ought to just put that back where you found it young man" Charlie sounded indignant after all he had heard the gossip concerning Lahotes legendary sexual conquests… Paul looked puzzled before the penny dropped

"No...no" He began "It's not like how it looks Chief I assure you" he looked around not quite sure whether he should just chuck the offending item of clothing back down where he found it or take it to Jacob. He decided on the former.

Satisfied with Paul's decision to drop the item Charlie stood on the landing opposite the shifter with his hands on his hips and instinctively felt for his gun belt which of course he'd taken off earlier. He sighed a little before pressing on

"Like to tell me exactly what's going on Paul?" He asked now in full cop mode minus his gun. Paul took a deep breath and relaxed a little at least Charlie couldn't shoot him…for the moment.

"Vampires Charlie you had a visit from two vampires and I'm not sure why either" Paul shook his head a little as he spoke he really needed to speak with Jake this had a bad feel to it.

Charlie froze where he stood. He'd heard all about these unearthly creatures from Billy and had that weird encounter with Edward Cullen. To be honest that experience was one he could do without repeating. The vein on the side of his head throbbed as his heart picked up speed and he wrestled with the idea of the undead…here…again in his house…

"What's that you've got a hold of?" Charlie jutted his chin towards the torn photo that Paul still held. He handed it over and Charlie who raised an eye brow as he looked at the torn picture of his daughter asked "Where did you find it?" He knew it was of some significance his cop instincts were buzzing

"On the top stair" Paul replied "And I'm guessing it wasn't there earlier." Charlie shook his head in reply.

"Whoever your visitors were Chief they took the other half of photo" Paul wondered what the other half showed. Charlie was thinking exactly the same.

"Must have been taken a few years ago though" Charlie peered closely at the photo. "Bells looks very young" He frowned little "She's on a beach and I'd guess its First Beach too. Jacob could very well have been with her. Best thing to do is ask Bella herself." Paul nodded but inside he didn't think that was the best thing to do at least not until Jacob had seen the photo.

"I'm also guessing Chief" Paul began as Charlie handed him the photo and he stuffed it into a back pocket of his torn cut offs "That the um…the item of clothing wasn't by the stairs either. Charlie shook his head

"I can assure you that both the photo and the um as you say item of clothing were not where you found them this morning, in fact they weren't there up until about fifteen minutes ago" Charlie his moustache bristling looked around Paul towards Bella's old room. The door was wide open and he could have sworn he closed it before he went out. Actually come to think of it that door hadn't been opened since Bells moved out. He walked by Paul for a closer look.

Charlie stood with his back to the open window as Paul came into the bedroom he looked angry his face red

"Did you open this up?" He jabbed a finger in the direction of the windows the curtains flapping wildly as the wind and rain blew in. The storm was finally blowing back out to sea so things weren't as wet as they could have been.

"No Sir" Paul replied "It was open when I came in but that's how they escaped "He growled a little at the end of the sentence. Charlie suddenly looked at his watch then back to Paul

"I'm gonna be late for dinner with my daughter." He turned and closed the old sash window pushing the lock over and into place. But he rattled the window in any case just to see that the lock had worked. Paul wondered why he even bothered a locked window was no barrier to leech but he said nothing Charlie was unnerved enough as it was and right now the Rez would be the safest place he could go.

"Don't breath a word of this to my daughter do you understand." Charlie rasped the words as the enormity of what had just happened suddenly hit him. If Bella had still been living with him…he shut the thought down as quickly as it had popped into his head

"I won't breathe a word" Paul assured him. But I need to brief Jacob he thought that was a given

"Can I give you a lift to the Rez?" Charlie asked. Paul shook his head

"I'm on patrol Charlie" Paul smiled a little for the first time since entering the house but it soon faded with his next words "Lucky I was passing through" Charlie nodded. Yeah he thought damn lucky son.

 _ **000**_

 _ **A/N: Jake slipped up there with four imprints so Bella is gonna find out about Paul lol**_

 _ **Till next time oxox**_


	45. The New-borns are coming

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 44 Its time for me to start pulling those loose ends together**_

 _ **Now the story Continues…**_

Chapter 45 – The New-borns are coming…

Edwards long elegant fingers moved with grace and precision across the keyboard of the grand piano that stood as the centre piece in the luxuriously decorated white and cream lounge. To the human ear the music he played would sound faultless but to Edward the notes were a little off key in fact they mimicked his life at the moment which had been off key since the Cullen's had left Forks.

Without warning his fingers came down with a crescendo of disjointed notes before he slammed the lid with slightly two much force and a crack appeared in the highly polished white lacquered wood which just infuriated him even further

"Damn it." He hissed between clenched teeth as Esme looked up from the house plans she had spread out in front of her on the bleached oak coffee table concern marring her pretty features. She was worried about her favourite son he hadn't been himself for some time and his moods were growing ever darker as the days went by. Sadly there had been plenty of such outbursts recently a sure sign that Edward was losing control.

Her golden eyes flickered towards her husband, but Carlisle shook his head with hardly a movement. It was enough for Esme to remain silent and not ask their son what was wrong. They were both worried that Edward was finding it more and more difficult to maintain the careful facade they had developed to live amongst the humans…but their greatest nightmare was that he might turn against their long held philosophy of feeding only upon animals…

After all he'd done just that in the past during his early days as a vampire. He'd come home like the prodigal son and repented claiming that he had carefully chosen his human victims that they deserved to die for their crimes against other humans. It didn't sit well with Carlisle but who was he to judge his son whom he loved very much? So he chose to believe that Edward had acted like a dark angel of vengeance…but still the thought lingered

 _What if he took to drinking human blood again? Would they cast him out? Could they…?_

Jasper shifted uneasily in his seat by the large French doors that opened out onto the snow covered grounds outside. He more than anyone else could feel Edward's mood and, the subsequent tension that filled the room. Except for him it vibrated through his body like an electric current and he reached out with his gift trying to bring calm to a situation that was becoming increasingly difficult to control.

He sighed a little to himself as his eyes travelled around his adopted family. All his effort these days went into keeping Edward calm and it was beginning to play on his own nerves. It seemed like an eternity since he and Alice had some time away from the family but they had postponed everything at the request of Carlisle who had hoped to see an improvement in Edward since leaving Forks and…

He didn't need to think her name as Edwards head turned towards Jasper who stared right back. He knew Edward was reading his mind as he always did. In response he crossed his strong arms across his chest and raised one eyebrow with a look that challenged Edward to say something. Of course Edward would do no such thing not in front of his parents anyways. Instead he rose to his feet and took up position by a large window and looked out upon the snow covered mountains in the distance consumed with the thought that just beyond was the girl who haunted his every step…

As he looked up at the darkening sky it began to snow and Edward once again found himself brooding as to why of all places Carlisle had brought the family to Denali. Sure they had family nearby but…it wasn't far enough from _her_ or _them_ …the animals that held her captive. He sighed as memories of the beautiful brunette filled his mind.

"Edward" Esme called from the sofa upon which she sat "Come help me look at these paint samples I need your artistic taste" Edward grimaced then turned a light smile upon his lips. What ever happened he adored and loved Esme she was the closest thing he had to a mother. He wandered over and sat down upon the cushion which Esme lightly patted.

On leaving Forks the Cullen's had gone straight to the large house they had owned near their Denali cousins but it was in dire need of renovating as quite a few years had passed since it had been their permanent residence driven out as the local population aged and they didn't. Esme had risen to the challenge magnificently as she always did. As a qualified Interior designer it gave her great joy and a sense of purpose and Carlisle loved to see her happy. But it would only be for a short time as Carlisle planned to take up residency in a private medical practice in London by the spring.

Edward mulled over the swatches of paint colours Esme had given him but before he could utter a word they were all interrupted by Emmett who flicking around the stations had found a news item of interest on the large screen TV

"Look at that Carlisle" Emmett began as he turned up the sound. The Cullen's turned towards the screen as the news reporter with a grave expression upon his face went on to describe how more bodies had been found in Seattle and that the _Seattle Ripper_ as the killer had come to be known, was still terrorising the city.

"If I didn't know any better" Emmett began as the news program went into a commercial break "I'd say there's a vampire in town" he smirked a little at Rosalie then flashed his brilliant white teeth which he snapped together as if to prove a point. Rosalie in response flipped her blond hair and ignored him concentrating instead on the glossy magazine she held. "The victims are always drained of blood without a drop on the ground where they are found" he licked his lips as he gleefully looked around at his horrified family.

Jasper shifted in his chair again he didn't like the sound of the situation either and had been quietly monitoring news items for months. But to him with his experience, it sounded like the work of more than one vampire and that bothered him a lot.

"I agree" Carlisle suddenly spoke with a deep calm voice that filled the silence. All heads turned towards him as he moved to stand next to Esme who reached up and took the hand he offered. She smiled up at him with love as he resumed talking "I have been watching this situation for some time and it has got worse… more bodies have been appearing and _all_ drained of blood."

" _If_ it is _vampires_ " Jasper stood his hands behind his back his stance echoing his previous existence in the military "And I emphasise the plural" He smiled a little before continuing "Then such numbers of our kind indiscriminately killing humans will bring the attention of the _Volturi_ and I suspect Carlisle that's the last thing we want"

Carlisle nodded as Rosalie moved to be closer to Emmett. She'd had the misfortune to meet the Volutri once and they frightened her. She certainly didn't want them to even set foot on the continent let alone come anywhere close to her ever again. Esme looked as grave as Carlisle at Jaspers words and she tightened her grip upon her husband's hand

"Then what do you both suggest we do?" Edward walked to the middle of the room "Surely there is something we can do to prevent the Volturi from even coming here in the first place" But before Carlisle could reply Alice came dancing into the room carrying a large crystal vase

"I've found it Esme" she beamed "It will look fabulous filled with flowers on top of Edward's piano. The television blared again as the news reporter came back onto the screen with pictures of the dumpster in which the recent crop of bodies had been found but before anyone could comment the sound of splintering glass filled the room.

Esme sat with a hand over her mouth as if to stifle a scream as all eyes turned to where Alice was standing She had watched in shock as Alice had let go of the vase lost in a vision that consumed her totally…

Jasper flew to his little mates side "Alice, Alice can you hear me?" he asked but her eyes remained glazed over as avoiding the broken glass he led her to the sofa and helped her sit down. Within moments it was over and as Alice blinked up at her family her bottom lip wobbling, she tried to form the words that stuck in her throat…

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked his voice as smooth as velvet and he took both her small hands into his own "What have you seen?" Alice swallowed hard as she looked back at Jasper who sat tense beside her whatever she had seen it was bad.

" _Vampires_ …" she began "An army of vampires" Jasper sat upright his whole demeanour stiffened at her words. He glanced back at Carlisle who also stood rooted to the spot before his attention was once again focused upon his small mate…keeping his voice soft and even he asked

"An _army_ Alice...? Are you sure?" The small pixie like girl nodded in response and her eyes still a little unfocused settled upon Jaspers face. "Do you know who leads them?" he added "Where are they going?"

Alice took another deep breath she didn't need then her eyes connected with Edward and as a silent conversation flowed between them the rest of the Cullen's stood by anxiously waiting for more information. Edward pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose and with a groan said…

"Alice tell them…" His voice a whisper and his face a picture of agony "Tell them you know who is leading them and where they are headed"

"Where Alice?" Jasper asked encouragingly ignoring Edward who furiously paced the room consumed with what he had to do where he had to go…

"Victoria" Alice whispered "Victoria is looking to avenge the death of James. She blames Edward and has created an Army of _new-borns_ and…" Jasper couldn't help the loud snarl that escaped his lips. Just the very mention of new-borns brought all his old memories of the Southern Vampire Wars back to the surface. That was a version of hell he didn't ever want to revisit again. He took a moment to re-centre himself and pushed out calm to everyone else in the room before asking

"What else can you tell us Alice?" He smiled encouragingly. The small dark haired vampire looked up at her family as Jasper squeezed her hand in support then said

" _They have been created for one purpose…an eye for an eye…they are coming for Bella Swan_ "

There was silence in the room whilst each of the Cullen's absorbed the shocking revelation. But their reaction wasn't what Edward had expected he wanted action and he couldn't stand the tension any longer. He jumped to his feet full of fury and turned upon his family

"So we leave her die is that what we are saying?" His angry eyes snapped to each vampire "Hang her out to dry for an army of vampires?" He shook his head closing his eyes for a few seconds "One vampire would be enough let alone an army they'll rip her to shreds" His hands curled into fists as he snapped his sharp teeth "Cowards all of you. Well I won't stand by and leave her to die…I'll leave tonight"

"Edward sit down" Carlisle's calm voice filled the room as he placed a heavy hand upon his sons shoulder. "There is nothing to be gained by rushing in blind" He smiled but it was bitter sweet "Besides she has a wolf pack to protect her, she is not alone we must be grateful for that"

In response Edward hissed at being reminded of _him_ but before he could utter another sentenceCarlisle walkedcloser to Esme and taking her hand he lightly kissed her finger tips then smiled

"This family will not leave Bella Swan to die after all we are responsible for introducing her to our world and her safety is _our_ concern" Esme smiled up at the man she loved so much In her eyes he was wise and kind and he had shown her so much love, the kind of love she never thought existed when she was human. She nodded in agreement to what he had said and as usual Carlisle drew his strength and comfort from her support.

"Alice" he began "Try to find out who else may be behind this carnage. I doubt Victoria is working alone" Alice nodded as Jasper drew her closer to his side she looked exhausted even for a vampire.

"I'll second that Carlisle" Jasper looked up at the man he had come to know as a father "I more than anyone else in this room know that it takes more than one vampire to control an army of new-borns" Then added softly "Alice do you know when the army will attack and where?" Alice nodded

"They will come when the snow fall's" Her voice quiet "They will come to La Push"

"What about the wolf pack?" Emmett interrupted "Surely they will destroy the army?" Alice shook her head

"Too many" she whispered "They are all new-born's and the pack will not know anything about them…" her voice faltered "They won't know just how strong a new-born can be… I…I have seen the result…" Jasper drew her closer as she closed her eyes her face clouded by sorrow. It was obvious to everyone there would be no survivors. Edward narrowed his eyes deep in thought.

"I will not leave them all to die" Carlisle began "We started this thing with the killing of Victoria's mate and _we_ will finish it." He nodded to Esme's unspoken question "Tomorrow we leave for Forks."

Alice relaxed a little at Carlisle's words but her eyes unfocused once again before she slumped against Jasper who looked at his little mate with concern. She was seeing the future again and it was draining her…

"Thank you" Alice managed to murmur as relief flooded her small body "Now the decision has been made the future has changed…Bella and the wolf pack have a chance…"

000

Charlie mulled things over in his mind as he watched Billy refilling his glass with the amber liquid he kept for special occasions. If he knew any better he'd think the old goat was trying to get him drunk…

"Steady on there Chief" Charlie managed to drawl "I should be getting back to Forks"

"Not in that condition you won't" Sue stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the two men who were so obviously drunk "Want to lose your licence Charlie?" That pulled the police chief up. Sue was right he'd had more than enough but a part of him loved the way she looked and that she cared enough about him to worry.

"Jake" Bella's voice joined in as she carried the dinner plates away to the sink "Take Dads keys from him in case he tries to escape" she giggled a little as Jacob quickly snapped them up before Charlie could try to put them in his pocket

"Well as the decision has been made for you there's only one thing left to do Charlie" Billy's deep voice filled the room. He raised his glass and clinked it against Charlie's

"Cheers" They both chortled before raising the glass to their lips

"Honestly" Sue sniffed "Two grown men behaving like school boys" but a smile was edging onto her lips and Charlie noticed of course. He smiled back at her his eyes twinkling with admiration…

"Bella and I are just popping out to get some fresh air." Jacob suddenly announced as he towed a surprised looking Bella to the door. He'd seen the quiet flirting between Charlie and Sue all evening and it was getting a little too much to witness

"Now you put a coat on young lady" Charlie slurred "Its cold out there"

"I'll keep her warm sir" Jacob retorted

"That's what I'm worried about" Charlie snapped back as Billy began to unscrew the top off the bottle again. The door closed behind the two teenagers and Charlies attention returned to Billy

"I still can't believe it …" he hesitated for a moment as the enormity of the situation once again assaulted his senses " _Two_ of those ungodly creatures in my house…" he took a swig of the amber liquid smacking his lips together as it heated his throat. Billy motioned with the bottle and Charlie held out his glass for a top up

"Vampires Charlie "Billy murmured "We call them Cold ones"

"Whatever…" Charlie slurred placing his glass upon the table and sat up straight as best he could. "I _know_ they were after Bella thank god she wasn't there" he squeezed his eyes shut he felt at a loss as to how he could even begin to protect his daughter against these creatures from hell. Fuck they were already dead he knew that much and having shot Edward twice he knew bullets had no impact. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his old friend

"How do you kill them Billy?" he asked earnestly "How can I keep Bella safe?" Billy sat back in his chair and sighed loudly as he topped up his own glass. He glanced over to Sue who sat beside Charlie her face a mask of concern. She knew how lucky Charlie had been that afternoon

"Jacob will protect Bella" Billy began "And she has the pack too. They will lay down their very lives for her."

"Why…why would they be willing to do that she's an outsider not Quileute. " Charlie shook his head and twirled his glass with one hand his face sombre "No it's my job I'm her father. I may have failed her in the past I won't do it again". Billy sighed as he reached across and patted his old friend's hand

"You have always been a good father Charlie" Billy sighed he knew how Charlie felt there were times he knew he had failed his own son "But she's here now and we will all keep her safe you have my word."

"That's debatable" Charlie mumbled as he swallowed another mouthful of amber liquid which only fuelled his melancholy. Sue grabbed his free hand and squeezed it

"Billy's right Charlie Bella is one of us now and as Jacobs chosen mate he will always protect her even with his own life." She smiled as a flush crept onto her cheeks as she looked down at their hands which were now intertwined.

"Can't quite get used to this _mate_ thing…" Charlie grumbled his moustache bristling "Doesn't sound decent if you ask me either" The deep sound of Billy laughing filled the room

"They love each other old friend" Billy shook his head a little "Whichever way we label it Jacob and Bella were made for each other anyone can see that" he topped up both their glasses before screwing the cap back onto the now empty bottle.

Charlie tipped his head in acknowledgement. Jacob was a good man and Bella would be happy he knew in his heart this was true. He sighed loudly. He still felt the teenagers were too young to make any serious lifelong commitment after all look at him and Renee and the car crash that had become. But if it meant Bella was safe from the walking dead then he wasn't gonna argue… for now.

"Talking of staying safe." Billy suddenly interrupted the brooding silence "We'd like you to consider moving onto the Rez…" Charlie held up his hand he was about to contest when his old friend added "At least until the pack has destroyed those vampires. You had a lucky escape his afternoon my friend…you might not be so lucky next time" he nodded his head to emphasise the point then added "And we know there will be a next time…"

"But where can I stay?" Charlie began floundering for excuses "That's if I even agree to it which I haven't by the way" He raised an eyebrow at Billy who smiled smugly "You haven't got room here" Charlie pointed out triumphantly

"I have a spare room" Sue piped up smiling a little shyly at Charlie who blushed beetroot red in return despite all the alcohol he had consumed "I'd like it if you would consider moving in with me" Then looking a little embarrassed added "Till we find you somewhere more permanent that is" She glanced at Billy who nodded encouragingly.

Charlie liked the sound of that invite but he didn't want to appear too eager to move in with Sue "On one condition" he replied "I pay my way" Sue opened her mouth to protest but Charlie was having none of it "I insist Sue or the deals off" Billy smiled to himself as he unscrewed the lid of another Jack Daniels bottle. Topping up the glasses in front of him he said

"Sounds like a plan lets drink to that" he clinked his glass with Charlies

"But only until the pack dispose of the vampires" Charlie added still thinking about Sue's mouth which he couldn't seem to take his eyes off…

"Agreed "Billy smiled but as he looked at his two friends and the furtive glances they threw at each other he wondered if Charlie would ever move back to Forks…

000

As the door closed behind them Bella burst out into a fit of giggles she had noticed her dad and Sue too. It wasn't often that you got to see Charlie Swan all of a fluster for a beautiful woman.

"Oh my god Jake!" Bella began "Did you see Charlie and Sue…?" Jacob rolled his eyes then picked her up running hard into the depths of the forest. After a few moments he placed her down on the edge of a clearing that was lit by the bright moon high in the cloudless sky. He smiled at her before dipping down and placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"That's why I thought we'd get out for some fresh air Bells. I didn't want to witness any more I need brain bleach as it is" Bella just giggled in return

"I know what you mean" Bella laughed then looked around taking in her surroundings. They had covered quite a distance as Jacob had run with supernatural speed.

"Why have you brought me here Jacob?" Her eyes narrowed something was up and he didn't want anyone over hearing that was for sure. Jacob looked a little guilty in response to her question which only made her even more suspicious "Come on spill" she added

Jacob looked down at the ground then said "Walk with me a little Bell's?" She nodded and took the large hand he offered her before pulling her against his side wrapping a strong arm around her small body. "Your Dad was right it's cold out here"

"So what do you want to tell me?" Bella asked coz she had a question that had been bugging her since they left old Quills earlier. She was sure Jake had forgotten…but she certainly hadn't _the fourth imprinted wolf…who was it?_ Jacob looked down at her pretty face as if he were looking for something then

"Ah" Jake sighed "You remember…"

"Of course dork." she laughed a little "You can't just drop something like that into a conversation and get away without revealing anything further" She looked up at him a serious look in her eyes "You know you can't hide anything from me Jacob Black I'll always find out in the end."

Jeez how he loved her Jacob thought as he dipped his head to kiss her again. Bella broke the kiss her little foot taping with impatience "Don't try to distract me…" She huffed "you always try to distract me" Jacob feigned a look of hurt

"Oh that hurts Bella…" He rolled his eyes a little waiting for the reaction he knew would come. She looked up at him a worried look on her face

"It's true Jacob so don't go trying to deny it or pretend not to know that's exactly what you do" All the same she stood on tip toe to plant a kiss upon his dark lips she hated to see him look hurt even if she knew he was most likely playing her. Jacob captured her lips and deepened the kiss till until she broke away with a little gasp. "See!" She managed to say between trying to get her breath "You're doing it again".

Jacob chuckled in response he so loved to see her eyes blazing pulling herself up to her full five foot and prodding a finger in his chest. What he wanted to do now was just run away with her and make love until dawn but his little mate had other ideas. He sighed loudly then turning towards a fallen tree trunk he beckoned her to follow. She stomped clumsily behind him tripping on the tiniest of branches. He caught her before she hit the ground then sat down on a fallen log.

He rearranged Bella in his lap to his liking "Warm enough?" he asked her pulling her coat tightly around her." She just rolled her eyes in response and punched his arm playfully

"Just get on with it Jacob you're killing me" She sounded exasperated and Jake realised he had teased her enough. As her big brown eyes caught his own and taking a deep breath he began…

"You know the legends say that when we find our imprint she has a choice" Jacob looked serious as he glanced away into the forest then looked back at her eyes. She nodded in reply as he continued "Friend, brother… _lover_ " his dark eyes bored into hers and Bella blushed in return as a heavy throb between her thighs reminded her of their own situation.

Scenting her arousal Jake smiled a little then continued "We think that sometimes that choice is not meant for the imprint to make…" he hesitated wondering just how to put what had happened he knew she would go off on one. Bracing himself then rolling his lips he continued

"That sometimes the imprint occurs because the situation demands it…that the imprint is in so much danger she needs the _protection_ of the wolf and nothing more..." He stopped talking to allow Bella to process what he had said

"You mean like become a bodyguard because that's all the imprint needs?" she enquired her brow furrowed with deep thought. Jake nodded

"Precisely" he replied

"Surely the imprint would be in immense danger for this to happen?" she asked nibbling on that poor bottom lip. Jacob his eyes on her mouth nodded again

"Who are we talking about Jake?" Bella asked her money was on Embry his kind heart would make him an ideal choice but who was the imprint? Her brow furrowed again. "Is it Embry?" Jacob shook his head

"No Embry is a strong wolf but he is not the best fighter in the pack his strength is in empathy...he's a deep thinker too "He smiled a little although a bit apologetically.

"A fighter…?" Bella mused. Then it hit her there was only one wolf you would describe as a _fighter_ …Lahote…the guy was always looking for trouble. She wrinkled her little nose with distaste. God help the poor girl he imprinted on she thought. "Is it Lahote?" She queried. Jacob nodded. How the hell was he going to tell her the next piece of information? He looked around lost for words.

"Paul?" she murmured "Paul Lahote has imprinted…?" Jacob nodded again placing a small kiss upon her temple. But Bella was already thinking once again about who he would be protecting certainly not Leah who she knew he was dating. She narrowed her eyes deep in thought had she seen _anything_ that could indicate who the unfortunate imprint could be…whoever it was must know because Paul would always be near…

"Bella it's…" Jacob began but the look on Bella's face indicated she had got to that answer first…

 _It was her …she just knew it…she was Paul Lahotes imprint_

She looked up with frightened eyes and whispered "It's me isn't it?" Jacob concern etched on his face nodded a little as Bella began to panic. She stood up abruptly her hands intertwined with worry.

"But what about us…? I mean where does it leave us Jacob?" Her lips trembled as she fought to hold back the tears "I can't be his imprint…I can't "She wailed as Jacob tried to pull her close but she wrenched herself away. "I don't want to be with Lahote he _hates_ me." Jake's arm fell back to his side. This is why he hadn't said anything to Bella but he regretted his decision he should have told her…

"Why didn't you tell me before? "She asked

"I was trying to protect you." Jacob calmly replied

"And what about Lahote doesn't the wolf suffer if he can't be with his imprint?" Then she laughed a little "Well maybe he's not too bothered after all it's me we're talking about". Her shoulders slumped

"I told you it doesn't work like that for either of you" His face hardened a little "Believe me Bella if Paul harboured any feelings for you my wolf would kill him. You belong to us" he picked her up and captured her lips with his own deepening the kiss with each stroke of his hot tongue. They both broke the kiss to take a much needed breath

"But why?" she asked "Why me I don't understand?"

"Remember what I said" he began in reply "We think the imprint occurred because you were in danger and I could not protect you…" his voice trailed off… _Jessica how he loathed her and the imprint._ Bella was silent for a few moments and then she began to see…

"That day…" she breathed "That day you imprinted…and I ….I… "Jacob nodded

"You fell from the cliff and I wasn't there to protect you." he sighed how close he had come that day to losing her…

"Paul…he…" she murmured then swallowed hard "He saved my life"

"Yes he did" Jacob smiled "And I thank the great spirits every day that he did". But Bella's mind was spinning as other memories came tumbling back…

 _All the times Paul had been nearby when trouble came for her…_

 _How he worried about her…checking on her night and day…_

 _Always in the background_

"The vampire on my truck…" her voice faltered her eyes wide as it all came crashing back "It was Paul who fought with Laurent and that's why he looked so worried that night at your house" she leaned back slightly as she remembered the look on Paul's face when he came to see her in the Blacks small kitchen. It all made sense now

"You left Paul that night to guard me knowing he'd imprinted". Jacob nodded and closing his eyes breathed a sigh of relief. "He was there that night in the alley too…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes consumed by the memory of Laurent pressing against her body whispering unspeakable things in her ear.

"Honey don't" Jacob pleaded "It's all over don't think about it please" he pulled her closer to him and smoothed her long hair away from her face. He would never forgive himself for letting that vampire get so close. Bella inhaled Jakes scent and breathed a long sigh of relief as he kissed the top of her head

"I should be angry." She began "We promised there would be no secrets between us especially after Edward…"

"Ssh honey" Jacob pulled her closer his hot breath tingled upon her neck "I did what I thought was best for both of you"

"No secrets" she repeated

"No secrets" he replied as she rubbed her face along his jaw the wolf rumbled deep in his chest when Bella suddenly stopped almost as soon as she started her face a mask of shock

"That's why Paul saved Charlie this afternoon isn't it?" She spoke with awe suddenly seeing the real Paul Lahote underneath all his bravado. "He shouldn't have been near the house in Forks you told me yourself the wolves don't patrol there so much since I left home" Jacob nodded in response "Jake" she began "Charlies not safe in Forks anymore is he and it's because of me." Jacob just nodded rolling his lips a little "What are we going to do about Charlie?"

"It's ok Bella" He smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose "Billy's got it all in hand" Bella frowned wondering what on earth Billy had planned…when Jake added…

"Charlie's gonna be living on the Rez…."

 _ **A/N: The Cullen's are on the move…Edwards planning something….but at least Charlie is safe. Bella took the imprint quite well considering who the wolf is lol.**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	46. Jasper

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews for Chapter 45 . I love Charlie and Sue together too. Now the story Continues…**_

Chapter 46 – Jasper

The rising sun illuminated the tops of the snow covered mountains with burnished gold and for a few moments Jasper was mesmerised by the astounding beauty laid out before him. He took a deep breath that he really didn't need and closed his eyes. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity he was able to relax his hold on the myriad of intense emotions that swirled around the house, to stand back and take stock of what was _really_ going on because deep down he was convinced all was not as it seemed…

His brow furrowed as he recalled the revelation his little mate Alice had shared with the family last night. In her vision the demise of Bella Swan and the La Push wolf pack at the hands of a new-born vampire army was their certain future. An army that had been created for one specific purpose _revenge_ and the idea that someone, specifically a vampire would go to the trouble of creating such an army just for the purpose of killing one small human didn't sit well with Jasper even if Alice had later insisted the wolf pack were also a target. Either something didn't add up or the vampire who created them was certifiably insane.

That stark fact coupled with the subsequent decision taken by Carlisle that the family should return to Forks post haste it seemed somehow …and he really didn't want to go there but… well… it all felt just a little _too_ convenient for his liking. Jaspers golden eyes narrowed in thought as he placed his hands behind his back adopting a familiar military posture and began to pace to and fro in front of the bedroom window. As he paced he thought about the facts so far…

"After everything that Carlisle promised about leaving Bella to live out her human life without our interference…" he murmured to himself "We are about to do the exact opposite." He shook his head a little exasperated with Carlisle's decision and the effect it would have on all of them. There was no way the wolves could take on an army of new-borns and survive at least not unless they received some instruction and better still if the Cullen's fought with them.

Then there was the Volturi. News of such a battle would reach the Vampire Royalty without doubt. In fact Jasper wondered why they hadn't already shown up in Seattle given the news coverage these past few months. If he could come to the conclusion that the murders were down to new-borns _so could they._

He sighed loudly. The first obstacle was getting the wolf pack to listen let alone join with them. In fact how the fuck were they going to persuade an already irate anti Cullen Alpha that they could even return to Forks let alone help save Bella? An Alpha who hated Edward with a vengeance and probably thought they were miles away not holed up just across the mountains a short car journey away or a mere sprinting distance for a vampire?

Those thoughts brought him back to something that had troubled him for some time…Why the hell had Carlisle brought them here, to this house? So close to Bella Swan that Edward could practically smell her. Given his obsession it made no practical sense at all.

Jasper shook his head again. _Bella Swan_ …They wouldn't be in this fucking mess if only the Cullen's had listened to him that day when Edward had saved the girl from an untimely death in the school yard. If he hadn't interfered with the natural course then Bella would have died that day and with her all Edward's illusions of love.

He had offered to end the girl himself much to the horror of Esme. It would have been quick and painless he could guarantee that. Besides Jasper truly believed no good was ever gonna come from trying to have a relationship with a human or even planning to turn her. But did anyone listen? Fuck no of course not especially where fucking golden boy Edward was concerned and the small fact that Carlisle so wanted them all to be accepted as _human_ …

"But we're fucking _vampire_!" Jasper spat to no one but himself. "We'll never be fucking _human_ ever again no matter how hard we try!" He was angry now the peace he had just felt only moments earlier evaporated and in its place a loathing for Edward Cullen that had steadily been building for months reared its ugly head. He just had this feeling call it intuition if you will that by agreeing to help Bella the family were yet again doing _exactly_ what Edward wanted, letting him have his own selfish way like they always did.

He _knew_ that Edward never gave up the hope that the family would finally see that Bella was far better off with him as a vampire than tethered to a dog. The New-born army might just be the thing that swung things his way…

Jeez he fucking hated Edward recalling how a wave of triumph had washed over him as his so called "brother" stood smirking at Carlisle's words. Oh yes _something_ was going on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it too. He hadn't missed the silent conversation between Alice and Edward last night. He had noticed the looks of satisfaction they exchanged even if the others had chosen to ignore it. That somehow they had planned this whole thing or were at the very least taking advantage of it. So strong was Jaspers gut feeling that if it wasn't for the fact the new-born army was practically a certainty given what was happening in Seattle, he may have just called his little wife's bluff…

Jasper closed his eyes and shaking his head he listened to the commotion in the house as the family packed up to leave. He would never understand Edwards's infatuation with the Swan girl nor Alice's insistence that Bella _would_ become a vampire and be with Edward. It was _never_ gonna happen he was sure of that after all he had felt the weird connection between Black and Bella when the pack had met them at the clearing just before they left Forks.

It flowed from the young Alpha swirling around them all. It had felt, though it seemed ridiculous at the time, like a living shield of emotion that encircled Black giving him strength. To a powerful empath like himself he recognised the emotions, the signature traits to whom they belonged…and he knew in that moment there was no way that Bella would ever leave with Edward or become a vampire and there was absolutely no way that Black or the pack would ever let her go either…

He sighed again searching for that inner calm that seemed to elude him more often than not these days but there was a little light at the end of the tunnel for the dark emotions that had emanated from Edward had changed since he got his own way and for now Jasper would take the relative calm that came with it to recharge his batteries for the battle ahead…because there _would_ be a battle and in more ways than one.

The sound of closing car trunks and raised voices brought his attention away from his own dark thoughts and following the sound, Jasper peered down onto the drive way below. There was Alice with the most enormous suitcase trying to persuade Rosalie to open the car trunk again and help with the rest of her luggage. Of course the blond vampire steadfastly refused. He smiled a little to himself as he took in just how big the suitcase was and the pile of others behind her. Just how long did Alice think they would be staying in Forks?

He didn't get the chance to answer his own question as his eyes snapped to Edward who had just come back from hunting with Emmett. He watched as both men joined the girls and Jaspers upper lip curled back from his sharp teeth accompanied by a low growl. Edward heard of course and glanced up at the window his crooked grin on full display enjoying Jaspers annoyance until Esme caught his arm dragging him away to help her load luggage into Carlisle's car…

Jasper watched him go before his eyes snapped back to Alice…

 _Once they had helped the wolf pack …he thought to himself…he was taking Alice and leaving the Cullen's for good. He'd had enough of Edward and his little schemes and if Alice didn't like it? Well then he'd just leave without her…_

000

Bella stood under the small shower busy washing her long hair with her favourite strawberry scented shampoo. She still couldn't quite get to grips with the fact Paul Lahote had imprinted on her and even though Jacob had promised her it was purely plutonic… practically brotherly, it still made her shiver none the less knowing that the one member of the wolf pack she felt truly disliked her was in fact her heaven sent number one fan and protector.

Shivering again at that thought and the sudden lack of hot water Bella turned off the taps and reached for a towel. What made matters worse she thought was the knowledge that Leah wasn't going to be exactly ecstatic about their arrangement either especially after the Sam and Emily fiasco. God she really _really_ hoped Paul had at least told _her_ even if he hadn't shared with the rest of the pack. A pissed off Leah wasn't something she was looking forward to once she did find out..

Wrapping herself in a large towel she quickly moved to the bedroom she shared with Jacob who had left their bed just after midnight to join his pack. The first howl had come just after they had switched off the bedroom light ready to make love and Jake had begrudgingly left her to join his brothers.

Bella hadn't slept well after he left she hated sleeping without him next to her and she huffed a little as she caught sight of the little alarm clock Jake kept by the bed. It was now eight am and still no sight nor word…something was up the pack was definitely hunting and she couldn't help but wonder what or maybe who…

Having pulled on some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt Bella busied herself in the small kitchen she didn't want to dwell on Jacob's absence or what was keeping him out, she just wanted him home safe with her. She switched on the kettle and popped bread in the toaster tapping her foot in her impatience to get out the door already. Her hair was still a little damp and starting to curl but she was already running late so it would just have to dry a little frizzy with the truck heaters on full blast. She glanced at the clock then swallowing the last piece of toast she quickly drained the last of her tea before snagging her cell.

Bella had arranged to meet with Angela that morning but first she was going to see Old Quil. She had a theory and wanted to get the old elders advice. If she left right now she calculated she'd have enough time to see the old man and make it to Sam Uley's place before ten thirty. She quickly pulled on a light jacket and grabbing the keys for her old truck headed for the door.

000

"Thought I could smell coffee" Old Quil smiled up at Bella as she carried in the two mugs of hot steaming coffee Joy had given her and looked around for somewhere that wasn't covered in papers and books to put them down. Joy had followed her into the old guy's room carrying a plate of biscuits she had insisted on providing

"There!" Joy pronounced looking satisfied with herself as she pulled a little side table closer to the chair where the old elder sat " Bella needs feeding up" She ran an eye up and down Bella's body making the girl cringe and of course the usual tell-tale blush crept up her throat and onto her face.

"That young man of yours is failing in his duty towards you" Joy began and Bella felt a strong urge to disagree with Mrs Atera but wisely chose to remain silent as she sat down opposite the old Elder who winked in her direction before selecting a large chocolate cookie from the plate.

"You need to look after yourself Bella" Joy wittered on "You'll need your strength to produce healthy babies when the time comes, it's your duty to the tribe to provide a future chief and a couple of spares" Another blush shot onto Bella's face meeting the other as it began to fade. Her face was now aflame but Joy didn't seem to notice "Call me if you need more biscuits" Joy added "There's plenty where those came from"

Bella didn't know what to say in return but it struck her that her young Quil's acute case of foot in mouth was most definitely inherited from his mother…

"Never mind her…" Old Quil began as Joy closed the door behind her "She means well my dear just excited about you and Jacob that's all" But Bella just stood there fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt. "Sit down Bella" the old man sighed then added "What can I do for you? I'm sure you're not just visiting." He cocked his head to one side studying her a little "Have you been practicing the meditation exercises like we agreed?" Bella nodded enthusiastically

"That's why I have come to see you" She shook her head as Old Quil lifted up the plate of biscuits for her inspection

"Aw come on" he implored "Just take one I can't manage the whole plate and she'll notice if there are too many biscuits left you know she will" he rolled his eyes as Bella reluctantly reached for a small chocolate covered biscuit. He sipped at his coffee then carefully placing his glasses on the end of his nose he waited for Bella to speak

"I have been thinking about the legends" she began nibbling at the biscuit

"Okay" Old Quil replied as he sipped some more hot coffee "Any particular legend?"

"Yes" she nodded chewing thoughtfully. The biscuit actually tasted rather good then she added. "The legend that tells us how the Quileute's came to share the bodies with wolves" Old Quil's dark eyes caught hers he wasn't expecting her to recall this particular legend and was intrigued wondering where she was going with this

"Go on" he murmured reaching for another cookie.

"Taha Aki and his brothers were able to leave their bodies and …" she frowned a little in thought then said "They could spirit walk couldn't they? That's why they left their bodies as Spirit warriors"

"Yes they could and did Bella" the old man replied

"I know that the pack gave up spirit walking because of what happened to Taha Aki" her voice dropped a little "When his body was stolen" Old Quil nodded

"And the wolf came to his rescue" The old Elder sat back in his chair and waited. Bella chewed a little more then

"So I was wondering whether Jacob would be able to spirit walk too?" Bella sat wide eyed waiting for his reply. Old Quil couldn't help but look a little surprised at what Bella had asked but as he thought about it well there was no reason why any of the pack couldn't Spirit Walk if they tried.

"I don't see any reason why not" the old Elder sat forward in his chair "Especially for young Jacob he has already accepted the spirit wolf completely but why do you ask Bella? You must have a reason for wanting to know" Bella nodded her agreement as she sipped at her coffee.

"I think it's time I returned to that _place_ and this time I don't intend to go alone" Bella smiled a little even though underneath she was also afraid of what she was asking, where it might lead and the possibility of not being able to control it. "Besides I think I need Jacob to come because he speaks Quileute and there's someone I would very much like him to talk to"

"Who?" the old Elder asked he was sure that when Bella described who she met in the spirit realm it had only been Taha Aki and the third wife both of whom seemed to be able to converse with her…

"There is an old man who sits by a camp fire" Bella replied "I've just got a feeling he's there for a reason that he has something important to say and well maybe he will tell Jake all he ever does is smile at me.

"I see" Old Quil replied wondering who on earth the old man could be. "If you are sure you are ready to return there?"

"I am" she replied "But I want to go under my terms not just be whisked away with no control." Bella suddenly stood her hands intertwined with agitation "I just know in my heart this is the only way we can break the curse. We must speak with Taha Aki he was there when they broke the imprint; he must know what your grandfather did and what we need to do to undo the damage"

The old Elder nodded what Bella had said made perfect sense he just hoped she would be ready when the time came. Tomorrow they would try to at least see the spirit world.

"Leave it with me child" He smiled "I'll make the necessary arrangements but you and I we need to make progress with your control. Can you come back later today?" Bella nodded her agreement.

"Maybe around three o'clock?" She queried

"That will do just fine" Old Quil replied as he made a mental note to call his grandson when he returned. They had a sweat lodge to build and fast…

000

Bella parked her old truck outside Sam Uley's cabin and was about to get out when Angela came rushing over and after opening the passenger door clambered into the seat next to her

"It's so good to see you Bella" she gushed as she pulled the seat belt around her body "But can we go somewhere maybe a little more private?" She jutted her chin towards the edge of the forest where Sam dressed only in cut-offs stood talking with Quil Ateara "You know what they are like with their wolf hearing" Both the young men turned in their direction as the words left Angela's lips. She giggled a little as did Bella who was feeling somewhat relieved at having seen some of the pack. Maybe she would see Jacob soon too.

"When did Sam get back?" Bella asked she was a little curious as to why she hadn't heard from Jake.

"Just a few moments before you drove up" Angela replied "But Sam did say he was heading out again something about Jacob doubling up on patrols"

"I see…" Bella smiled little at her friend mainly to hide her own worry "Something must have got them all worked up."

"Cold ones" Angela murmured in reply "Sam told me last night's patrol ran across their scent on the northern border." She looked even more worried than Bella.

"So that was why we heard the howling." Bella narrowed her eyes "The night patrol was raising the alarm." Angela nodded in agreement.

"We'd only just gone to bed too" Angela smiled a little nervously at Bella

"Yeah we had just done that too" Bella huffed not quite getting the inference as Angela had hoped. "Look let's go and get some take out coffee maybe drive down to First beach?" her friend nodded her agreement "Besides Sam looks like he's about to come over to the truck" Sure enough a concerned looking Sam was heading their way.

"Just drive Bella" Angela giggled as she waved goodbye to Sam "I need to talk to you alone… I've got a few things to share" Bella pushed the old truck into reverse and swung it round in the direction of the Atera Rez stores.

Thankfully the shop was really busy so Joy didn't have time to quiz the two girls on either their love life or where they were headed. Having parked up by first beach they carried their take out coffee to find a little spot where they could talk. They soon found a favourable place that was a little set back and sheltered from the cool breeze blowing in from the sea. Bella placed her half full cup down upon the pebbled sand and taking a hair tie pulled her windblown hair back from her face and into a messy bun

"Everything ok at Sam's?" Bella asked feeling guilty that it had been days since she had checked in with her friend after her rather abrupt arrival on the Rez. "I hope he's been taking good care of you and I'm so sorry I haven't been over to see you."

"Oh… Sam has been taking _very_ good care of me." Angela answered in a small voice and as Bella turned to face her friend she didn't fail to miss the blush that crept up onto Angela's face as she stared at her coffee cup then looked way out to sea. Something was out of place Bella decided perhaps Angela was missing home which only made her feel even guiltier at not coming over sooner.

"You must be feeling a little homesick…" Bella began "And well maybe staying at Sam's isn't the right place he does live a little out of the way." After all she thought Angela didn't really know Sam that well and the pack had just rather conveniently dumped her there for the last couple of days

But Angela seemed to brush that concern aside with her reply and there was no sign of unhappiness upon her pretty face

"It's okay Bella really it is and I'm not home sick I can assure you of that." Angela began "I know you've been ill recently so no worries and we're catching up now aren't we?" She smiled up at Bella who nodded in return wondering if maybe her friend was too embarrassed to say she didn't want to stay at Sam's. Something was definitely bothering Angela the girl couldn't seem to sit still or stop fiddling with her coffee cup.

"Look maybe we can find you somewhere else to stay on the Rez." Bella began feeling really bad for her friend. "I'm sure Sue won't mind putting you up…" her voice trailed off as she realised Oh damn Bella cringed to herself There would be no more room at Sue's not now Charlie was moving in. She went to say more but Angela blurted out

" _Oh no_ …no I can't move out!" Her voice sounded a little frantic then she added a little more calmly "I mean it's okay I'm …we…well…" Angela took a deep breath and then blushed bright scarlet again. Bella couldn't take her eyes off Angela and began to wonder just when was the last time she had seen Angela look so flustered?

"Are you really okay Angela?" Bella asked warily as Angela sighed loudly

"To be honest…" Angela began "I'm happy where I am Bella, _really_ happy" Bella frowned in reply she went to say something but Angela beat her to it. "And that's why I called you its…it's about Sam and…" she stopped talking whatever she was gonna say she couldn't get the words out

Bella looked closely at her friend had Uley upset her? She wondered what on earth he could have done but then again she thought he could be awfully intimidating without realising it. He'd scared her too once well at least until she got to know him.

"Has Sam done something to upset you?" Bella began "He's been through a lot recently and well …"

"No…No!" Angela interrupted "Sam hasn't done anything to me well…um…" She looked guilty "I mean…look he hasn't done anything I didn't _want_ him to do" She looked at a confused Bella as she hesitated over her words blushing profusely

"What's happened Ange?" Bella asked wondering what on earth had got into Angela she was usually so confident. Angela took a deep breath then said

"We've slept together" She looked down at the coffee cup she held twirling it in her hand as her nail picked at the paper. "Bella said nothing she was to be frank a little gob smacked by her friend's revelation. "I've…well… I've never done anything like that before" Her voice was almost a whisper "Please tell me you don't disapprove?" Angela quietly asked misinterpreting her friend's silence.

"No ...No of course not" Bella protested "I mean well…" She blew out a breath "I don't think any of us saw that one coming" She didn't know what else to say as her mind was whirling…Sam was an imprinted wolf how was he able to have sex with her friend?

"Problem is…well… I think I love him" Angela suddenly blurted out turning towards her friend her eyes filled with tears "I do love him Bella but I'm not sure if he can love me the way I want him to" She took a deep breath "That's why I needed to talk to you alone "She sounded so sad that Bella almost cried herself. "I know about the wolves and imprinting and I know Sam has imprinted on someone else". Angela turned away from Bella and quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen before looking out to sea again

Bella's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried to get her head around the fact that Sam, _quiet and_ _reserved_ Sam, had gone and had sex with Angela who was a freaking virgin when she arrived on the Rez…What the freaking hell was he thinking? Jacob was gonna be so pissed he'd entrusted Angela's care to Sam who had well…. Besides he was still imprinted on Emily. Then it struck her Angela _knew_ about imprinting and that Sam had already imprinted. She wondered who had told her and why? Maybe it was Sam himself.

Her brow furrowed God how she hated the whole idea of imprinting and now it seemed like the curse had struck again. How the hell had Sam taken Angela to his bed? Surely that was unheard of? Didn't it cause the man great pain to make love to someone who wasn't his imprint? She knew how the imprint had tortured Jake everytime he was with her so what agony had Sam endured to be with Angela and why?

"What exactly has Sam said?" Bella gently enquired as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders that shook with each sob "How did you find out I mean did he tell you about imprinting?" Angela shook her head her pretty curly hair bounced and jiggled with the movement "Mrs Atera told me" she sniffed

Jeez Bella thought Joy could certainly put her foot in it no doubt about it and that would seriously piss Jake off. "And Sam...?" She ventured

"He told me he tried to keep away from me but he loves me too Bella." Angela's voice was just about a whisper and tears once again rolled down her face. "He wants me to stay with him…" She hiccupped as another big fat tear rolled down her cheek "But I can't and I so want to he's …well he's my first " she added "And I always kinda hoped I'd be with my first forever…but…"

"But what? Why can't you stay?" Bella enquired as her friend looked away

"How can we try to build a life together if his heart belongs to someone else?" Angela cried

"Oh Angela!" Bella soothed then looked thoughtful almost hopeful. "What about his wolf Ange? How does his wolf feel about you?" If the wolf still longed for Emily, Bella thought then Angela didn't stand a chance.

"Sam says his wolf loves me too" Angela replied taking a tissue from her pocket she dabbed at her eyes then blew her nose "Sam said he wouldn't be able to make love to me if the wolf didn't agree but I just don't understand and I'm…I'm scared I'll lose him Bella" She looked a little forlorn

"Well that puts an entirely different spin on it" Bella smiled wondering if maybe just maybe Angela was Sam's true mate if things had happened as they were supposed to. "I think you are just what Sam needs but let me see what Jacob has to say". Angela looked nervous at the mention of Jake

"Do you have to tell Jacob?" She wailed "He's going to disapprove of me and Sam isn't he?" The tears started to fall again "Because Sam is already imprinted on someone else" she closed her eyes and sighed "Sam has been trying to hide our relationship from Jacob please don't tell him Bella"

"Jacob would never disapprove of two people in love Angela, besides he probably already knows the pack can't keep stuff hidden from their Alpha forever." Bella smiled at her friend as she took hold of one of her hands "This will all work out I promise…"

But Bella didn't get to finish her sentence as agitated howling filled the air. Both girls immediately stood up just as a black wolf bounded into view….

000

 _ **A/N So Bella wants Jake to Spirit walk and Sam's been a naughty boy hasn't he or do you disagree? Speaking of Sam why has he arrived on the beach all of a fluster does he want to stop Angela from sharing…too late she's already shared lol….**_

 _ **Till next time OXOXO**_


	47. The Small Vampire

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews for Chapter 46. Although I did get one guest review that wasn't entirely happy with my treatment of Edward…But hey I'm a wolf girl and I'm not ashamed of it either lol.**_

 _ **But seriously I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads my stories and who take the time to leave a comment good or bad I love you all oxoxo**_

 _ **Now the story Continues…**_

Chapter 47 – The small vampire

Sam's wolf skidded to a halt in front of the two girls and immediately transformed back into the man in all his muscular glory. Bella quickly averted her eyes from Sam's nudity as he pulled on some cut-offs and before anyone could utter another word two more wolves arrived on the scene. Bella recognised the wolves in question, Colin and Brady who stood with their backs to the girls scanning the beach for intruders

"I tried to stop you both from leaving my house earlier" Sam began sounding a little exasperated as his dark eyes caught Bella's own. "I thought you were staying Bella not driving off elsewhere" Then grabbing Angela's hand he added "I've got orders to get you girls off this beach it isn't safe around here and we need to move now"

More howls eerily filled the air as if to underline Sam's urgency. The rest of the pack were close by and from the chorus of howling and the look of the two agitated wolves standing point something out there had them worried that was for sure.

As Sam and the girls started to run for the car park, Bella stumbled slightly just as Paul Lahote appeared from nowhere swooping her up into his arms.

"Still not able to keep upright I see Swan?" Paul snickered in her ear as he started to run real fast. "Not even when your life depends on it?"

Bella blushed hard as a naked Paul clutched her tightly to his hot chest. Clearly the situation was so dangerous that all modesty had been thrown to the wind. On the other hand she thought to herself this _was_ Lahote and he had _no_ modesty that she was aware of…

"Where's Jacob Paul?" She managed to ask as he ran along the water's edge where the sand was firmer. "What's the emergency? She heard him take a deep breath as his dark eyes caught her own.

"Leeches" Paul growled looking away to focus on the distance as Bella froze in his arms "By now Jake and the pack will have chased them miles away from here so don't worry." He looked at her again "We're just not taking any chances with you OK?"

"OK" She mumbled but instinct told her that Paul wasn't exactly being truthful, that he was trying to play the whole thing down because whatever the pack were chasing Jacob had been worried enough to send Sam and two other wolves to get them off the beach. Only one thing would make Jake react like that and her heart picked up the pace in response…the Leeches had been too close to her and Angela…

"Bella" Paul growled as he turned his face towards hers "I said _don't_ worry. I can hear your heart banging in your chest let alone smell the adrenaline or" He looked at her a mischievous glint in his eyes "Is it my nakedness that's exciting you?" Bella was mortified as she clung to his bare shoulders her face flushing bright red.

"I…I'm not…I um…I mean you're not…" She stammered but he just laughed a little before looking away again shaking his head slightly.

Bella just felt mortified by the whole situation she knew Paul always loved getting a reaction from her but the problem was she really didn't know how to handle him anymore not now she _knew_ about the imprint. At least when she thought he hated her she knew where they stood, how to act. But now that dynamic had changed and it completely rocked her little boat.

Her silence obviously unnerved him a little too. "You know I'm joking right?" he asked his eyes snapping to hers before looking away again. Jake would beat his ass he thought if Bella was really upset

"Yes" she managed to squeak wondering if she should just mention the fact she knew about the imprint but then again now wasn't exactly the best time, if there ever was a good time for that conversation. Bella realised he was watching her again and her brown eyes fleetingly met his.

"Good" Paul huffed but she said nothing in reply, just focused on the huge waves breaking upon the shore as they ran along the beach praying that he would soon put her down but to her dismay her truck was still in the distance. Clearly they had walked further than she had realised when something bright caught her eye… something that looked like _fire_ …Bella's eyes widened in astonishment how can it be fire… it was in the sea but as quickly as it appeared the bright red flame vanished beneath the waves.

She went to say something to Paul but they had reached her truck and opening the passenger door he practically threw her on the seat before racing around to the driver's side. Maybe she thought despite the imprint things between them hadn't changed that much after all…

"Keys?" he bellowed as Sam pushed Angela in the truck beside Bella and somehow god only knows how he squashed his own large frame in beside her. Hemmed in by bodies Bella fumbled in her pocket and practically dropped the truck key before Paul snatched it away. The engine rumbled into life seconds later and both men scanned the beach and car park obviously looking for someone or something. There were no other wolves in sight.

"What you waiting for?" Sam roared "Put your fucking foot down" then he added somewhat aghast "I can't believe you're still fucking naked either!" The words had barely left Sam's lips when out of no-where a red headed vampire threw herself at the truck, the windscreen cracking with the force of impact as Paul slammed the truck into reverse and skidded towards the road leaving stones flying upwards and scattering in their wake.

 _Victoria her clothing soaking wet and red eyes wild with fury clung on to the hood of the old truck her sights set on one passenger only… Bella_

"Slam her into the fucking tree" Sam shouted as Paul pushed the old truck to pick up speed and turned sharply towards an old pine tree. The two girls braced themselves for the impact as Victoria slid to one side with the force of the turn and taking the opportunity Paul veered into a large parked truck. Trapped between the two vehicles the vampire was peeled away from the hood she desperately clung to spinning onto the road behind the retreating truck…

 _But she wasn't finished yet not by a long shot_ , _Victoria consumed with rage scrambled up onto all fours…_

Sam caught sight of the bitch running to catch the old truck up in the nearside door mirror her crazy red hair fanning out behind her as she ran.

"She's fucking catching up go faster." He growled as Paul slammed the gears into place, the old truck screaming its protest as he pushed it to its limit.

"What do you think I'm fucking doing" Paul snarled in reply his eyes already lupine as he glared at Sam. Then as he swung the vehicle tight around a bend in the road the girls slammed from one side of the truck to the other desperately trying to hang on to their seat restraints as the old truck hurtled on, careering down the road as the ashen faced pair clung to each other in absolute terror. Either the vampire would get them or Pauls driving would finish them off first…

"Only you would have the slowest fucking truck in the state!" Paul snapped at Bella "I've got my foot flat to the floor and the bitch is still gaining on us"

"Jeez here come her re enforcements" Sam growled as another smaller vampire raced towards them. Bella glanced timidly behind her in time to see Victoria leap up onto the truck closely followed by…

 _Surely to god that wasn't who she thought it was…was it?_

The small vampire crashed onto the truck's flat bed and her red eyes locked with Bella's. Both recognised the other and it seemed like an eternity had passed before Bella found her voice…

"Oh my freakin god!" She screamed panicked by what she could clearly see before her unbelieving eyes. "It's Jessica Stanley!" Angela instantly turned around to look out the rear window too. She blinked once then twice as Jessica stalked towards them an enraged Victoria beside her… then Angela screamed…

"Oh. My. God It's her…its Jessica she's one of them…Bella's right" Angela tried to grab hold of Sam but he was already climbing out of the truck window just as Quil's chocolate wolf ran out of the undergrowth keeping pace with the speeding truck. Almost simultaneously Seth and Leah appeared on the other side and in her frustration at seeing the wolves Victoria vented her rage with a furious screech, her gift for survival pulled at her to leave, her plans once again thwarted…

Somewhere between climbing out and landing on the flat bed behind the cab Sam Phased. Snarling viciously the black wolf dived towards the retreating red headed vampire and clamped his jaws down hard upon her ankle as she tried to leap off the truck shrieking like a deranged banshee... But with a terrifying blood curdling scream Jessica Stanley leapt up onto Sam's back her sharp teeth poised to bite...

Hanging on for dear life to the huge wolfs back she lunged forward sinking her teeth into the side of Sam's neck who in the mad scramble to get her off his back let go of the hold he had on Victoria. She managed to leap up into the nearby trees without a backward glance for the younger vampire who despite trying her hardest could not bite through the thick wolf fur that surrounded Sam's neck.

Meanwhile the old truck bumped its way along the narrow Rez road that was full of pot holes carrying Angela practically screaming herself hoarse, digging her fingers into Bella's arm who sat frozen beside her as they watched Sam desperately try to shake the small Vampire off his back.

"Bella!" Paul shouted praying to the great spirits that the truck axle would hold as they hit yet another pot hole "Snap out of it and tell her to shut the fuck up its not helping!" He took another sharp corner practically on two wheels and that gave Sam the opportunity to tip the young vampire over the edge of the truck. At that precise moment Quil leapt into the back of the truck but Jessica had already disappeared into the forest and Seth and Leah had long gone in pursuit of Victoria.

Everything had happened so unbelievably fast that there was only time for Quil to yip excitedly at Sam before the sound of distant howling caught the two wolves' attention. They glanced at each other in silent conversation before Quil's huge wolf leapt back into the forest undergrowth.

Sam watched the wolf disappear then turned his big head to glance behind him at the two shocked faces of Bella and Angela. Quickly checking they were okay he threw back his head and howled. In the distance a crescendo of howls answered his call just as Paul turned the corner and screeched to a halt outside the Black's house.

At the sound of the truck's brakes screaming in protest Billy cracked open the front door slightly, peering out to check who was there. Having seen Paul in the driving seat and Sam's wolf in the back of Bella's truck he visibly relaxed a little then opened the door wider. Sam immediately phased back to the man and within moments he had wrenched open the truck door pulling a terrified Angela into his arms... Paul jogged around the truck to join him

Under any other circumstances Billy's look of astonishment as he took in a naked Paul Lahote would have been comical. He sighed loudly "Jeez boy!" he growled "No one what's to see your junk least of all the girls." Paul just winked at Billy

"Yeah they wish it was all theirs" he grinned before pulling on a pair of cut offs he held in one hand. He then turned to assist a shocked Bella out of the truck. Vampires chasing her old truck were becoming far too frequent for her liking…

"I…I can manage…" She huffed but then nearly slipped as the full force of what had just happened hit her full on. Paul swept her up into his strong arms and keeping his voice low he whispered

"Breathe Bella, I've got you, you're okay, you're safe" he smiled at her a little trying to comfort her but that smile vanished at the sound of more agitated howls in the distance.

"Get the girls inside." Billy ordered looking up at the sky "There's a storm coming and that's not good for the pack" he was right too. The storm would disguise the stench of vampire and cover any trail they might leave making the hunt near impossible to continue. They all hurried inside as Billy closed the door and locked it behind them. Turning his chair he said gravely

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

000

Carlisle called a family meeting just before they left for Forks. They sat around the large dining table which was used for anything but eating…

"Before we leave." Carlisle began "We need to determine exactly what we will be doing once we reach Forks." He glanced around the table at the serious faced vampires well bar one…he looked positively ecstatic. Carlisle sighed a little. He wasn't looking forward to reigning Edward in he knew what his favourite son was hoping for.

"I've tried to contact the La Push Alpha but all calls are going straight to answer phone." He looked thoughtful for a moment then added "As such we will be entering his land without permission and it could end in the treaty becoming null and void before we can explain our intentions."

Jasper nodded his agreement. The last thing Jacob Black had said to them all was they were never to return. Yet here they were doing the exact opposite and the consequences could be severe…

"But this isn't about some ancient outdated treaty!" Alice squeaked "Its life or death for Bella! Surely the dog will see it's for her sake that we come to help?"

"And the pack" Jasper growled "Let's not forget them hmm Alice?" both Alice and Edward shot him a dark glance before Alice suddenly smiled at her mate obviously realising Jasper was a little upset at her sudden outburst.

"Of course the pack are included Jaz it's just well Bella is more of a sister to me so I'm bound to be worried about her welfare first" Jasper nodded his silent agreement but he had noted the reactions of Alice and Edward and that was all that mattered to him for now.

"So when are we gonna fight" Emmett cracked his large knuckles and grinned despite Esme cringing at the noise and the thought of fighting "I for one can't wait to destroy some new-borns and fight alongside huge wolves!" he added grinning again like the proverbial Cheshire cat

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Rosalie piped up "It may not even come to that" She was so hopeful that it would all go away. Besides she really didn't want to go charging to the rescue of Bella Swan she'd never really liked the girl anyway too clingy and depressed for one thing.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Rose" Edward smoothly intervened "Alice has seen the army and they will come for my Bella and _we_ will be there to stop them." Rosalie simply tossed her long blond hair in reply then added

"That's my point" she whined "The only reason we are risking our existence is for Bella Swan, a human who seems to attract our kind to end her sad little life and I for one am not prepared to do battle with New-borns or the Volturi for her sake" Edwards chair screamed in protest across the highly polished wooden floor as he got up with a start and banging his fist down onto the table he turned on his sister

"You've always been selfish Rose!" he snarled "You think of no one but yourself and I should know" His eyes snapped to Emmett who had also risen from his own chair in defence of his mate "As for you Emmett" he added his eyes narrowed with anger "I don't know how you put up with such a self-serving bitch who's prepared to ignore the fact that my darling Bella will die unless we intervene"

Emmett looked furious and would have dived across the table towards Edward if it hadn't been for Carlisle who roared

"Stop!" Both vampires froze where they were and turned towards their maker "Stop this fighting, you are brothers not enemies now sit!" Edward and Emmett slowly sat down on their chairs eyeing each other with contempt. Carlisle took a deep breath

"Bella Swan _and_ the wolf pack need our help and I for one will not abandon them to their fate" Carlisle's eyes travelled over every vampire sat at the large mahogany table "But you come with me of your own free will. I will not force anyone to fight." There was silence.

"I will fight" Esme's small voice broke the silence and Carlisle's grim face broke into a smile

"I will too." Jasper added "As will Alice?" His little mate nodded her head vigorously

"You know my reply" Edward sounded terse he was still furious with Rose they were wasting time arguing amongst themselves.

"Emmett?" Carlisle looked over at the large burly vampire who stared into the eyes of his own mate. Rosalie looked around the table at the others but what made her stop was Esme. Small fragile looking Esme. Rose knew how much the small motherly vampire abhorred violence… What effort it took for her to take her husband's side and fight…. She sighed loudly in defeat and turning to her mate she nodded.

Emmett couldn't contain his glee he punched the air and whooped in delight "I'm gonna kick me some new born ass!" he chuckled before planting a kiss upon Rosalie's lips.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied and he seemed to visibly sag with relief. He may be the leader but he never wanted to force his opinions on the others that just wasn't his way. Esme grabbed his hand and squeezed it infusing him with her love. Boyed up by the family's support he ploughed on…

"Jasper" he began "With your invaluable experience with new-borns I'm relying on you to organise us and to undertake the training for the battle ahead" Jasper bowed his head he had already started to formulate a plan in his mind and as he looked around the table he couldn't help but be troubled by some of his "family" and their ability to come out of any skirmish with their lives. His eyes travelled first to Rose but they lingered on Esme. He was going to have to find a way of keeping her to the side-lines of the battle for she could compromise everyone else, especially Carlisle.

"Now" Carlisle sighed "I think it's time we made the journey to Forks welcome or not" But in his frozen heart he hoped he would hear from Jacob Black real soon…

000

Inside the house Paul looked at Billy then at Sam "I need to go" he mumbled his wolf pulling to be with his brothers yet unsure whether to leave Bella unguarded. "Duty calls me elsewhere" he turned for the door but stopped in his tracks as the locked door handle turned. Both wolves snarled as they placed the girls behind their burly bodies.

"Dad you in there?" Came a deep voice "It's me Jacob" Bella ran around Paul and raced to the door which she unlocked and threw herself into the waiting arms of Jake. Behind him the heavens had opened and torrential rain hit the ground that had now turned into a sea of mud, rivulets of water running away to the edge of the forest. Steam was rising from Jakes broad shoulders as he stepped into the house carrying Bella who clung to him like a limpet. His concerned eyes travelled over to Paul and Sam.

"I hear you two had a close call." He growled "But thank you for keeping her safe" The guys nodded at their Alpha.

"What happened boss?" Paul began "Did you get the bitch?" Jacob sank down onto a chair rearranging Bella in his lap then shook his head as she deeply inhaled his soothing scent. He lovingly stroked the side of her face before running his nose along her jaw then turning towards Paul …

"Nope" he sighed emphasising the P then rolling his broad lips a little added "Both the bitches got away as the storm hit us from the sea." He was mighty pissed though and his body rippled with tension. Two vampires had run amok on his land, threatened his mate and for all sense and purpose fucking got away with it too. "I really don't understand how she keeps getting away from us, it's like luck is always on her side" It was then that Bella found her voice.

"Do you think it's a gift" She asked turning her face towards Jacobs who frowned in response. Bella sighed a little "Some vampires have special gifts remember?" she began again as Paul whistled low then cursed under his breath

"Go on" Jake encouraged

"Well um...Edward" She almost whispered as Jake snarled in response to that name he so hated "Jacob you know he can _read_ minds, that's _his_ gift"

"Fuck me I'd forgotten" Paul blurted out but was silenced by a stern look from Jacob

"What are you thinking Bells, that the red headed bitch can do the same?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded a little

"Yes. I think Victoria has a gift too" She sighed loudly "A gift that helps her escape every time" Everyone in the room looked aghast.

"Makes perfect sense though" Sam snarled "I've seen it with my own eyes she seems to know when to run and always in the right direction too…" The others remained silent as they contemplated what Bella had said.

"Shall I make some coffee? " Angela's small voice cut through the silence

"I'll help you" Bella replied trying to slip off Jacobs lap but he held her tightly in place

"Before you go anywhere." he growled low. "I don't want you going anywhere near first beach until we have the bitch destroyed. He looked sternly into Bella's wide eyes. He rarely used the timbre of the Alpha with his little mate and she looked a little startled. He glanced across at Angela. "Same goes for you too" Angela timidly nodded her reply as Sam placed a hot hand in hers.

"But …" Bella began but Jacob cut her off

"I mean it Bells. That's how she got so close to you she came in from the sea" Jacob ground his teeth together in frustration. Once again his little mate had been in immense danger and they had been lucky to get her and Angela away when they did. A few minutes more and…he struck that thought from his mind as he kissed the top of Bella's head relishing her heady aroma.

"I'm going to assign a wolf to watch over you Bella twenty four seven no arguments" he kissed her again to silence her protests "I'm not gonna take the risk"

Billy had watched everything with great interest but he still didn't know what had happened and he wheeled his chair closer

"If you don't mind son" he began "I'd like to know what happened today" Jake nodded as he let Bella slip from his lap and as the two girls busied themselves with the coffee he began to speak.

"We got word that two vampires had passed across the north of the Rez just after midnight last night" Jacob looked furious as he spoke "I left Bella to join the night patrol to check things out myself. We spent the rest of the night chasing the red head and her small companion but she was always one step ahead. We thought we had finally cornered them high on the cliff tops but the bitches just dived into the sea…"

"Ah we've got some intel on the small one boss" Paul piped up as Jakes eyes snapped to Lahote

"Go on" he said

"You'll never believe who the red heads little companion is" Paul chortled "None other than Jessica fucking Stanley" The sound of a mug smashing on the floor had then all looking towards the little kitchen. Poor Angela had dropped the mug at the sound of Jessica's name. Nothing had prepared her for the horrifying sight of a red eyed Jessica and hearing her name just brought the nightmare back again.

Bella rushed to comfort her friend as Sam's body twitched, his eyes boring into Angela's but there was no way he was gonna rush to her side not in front of his Alpha that would give the game away…

"You're sure Paul?" Jacob asked looking totally flabbergasted but he had also noted Sam's trembling limbs and the way he looked at Angela.

"We are" Sam interrupted his eyes catching the questioning look in Jakes eyes "I fought with the bitch in the back of Bella's truck it was her alright". Jacob shook his head trying to make sense of what he had heard then said

"So that's where she disappeared to but I don't understand why she was turned rather than drained" Jacob shook his head lost in thought as Paul and Sam shook their heads as well. Usually Victoria just killed this action was unusual. He looked aghast as it struck him that maybe Victoria did have a motive…If the red headed bitch turned Jessica for no apparent reason other than she knew Bella then _no one who knew Bella_ _was safe_. Thank the spirits they had persuaded Charlie to stay on the Rez.

Jacob glanced over at Bella who was pouring hot coffee. This was the last thing he needed right now. A psychotic ex imprint who hated his little mate with a vengeance who had changed into something Bella had no chance of defending herself from. He closed his eyes would this crazy shit ever stop?

"Jeez…" Billy breathed blowing out a breath. From where he was sitting Charlie Swan was gonna have a coronary when he was told about Jessica Stanley. The sound of a cell buzzing caught everyone's attention. "That cell's been buzzing all afternoon" Billy sighed handing it over to his son.

Jacob glanced down at his cell the growled viciously his sharp teeth on show as he ground out

"It's the Cullen's they're on their fucking way back to Forks!"

000

 _ **A/N: Oh Jessica Stanley the secrets out….**_

 _ **Until next time oxoxox**_


	48. Seattle

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews for Chapter 47. I love all the questions that are coming in they get me thinking! Keep reading the story and they may just get answered!**_

 _ **Now the story Continues**_

 _ **Chapter 48 - Seattle**_

Jacob held the edges of the kitchen work surface so tight the knuckles on his hands turned white. His whole body trembled as he fought to control the anger that bubbled up inside him. _The Cullen's_ … hadn't he warned them not to return yet that's just what they were gonna do that very afternoon? He cracked his neck from side to side when two arms slid around his waist from behind and Bella pressed the side of her face against the hot silky skin of his huge back. The muscles twitched and jumped as a small hand came to rest over his fast beating heart

"Jacob" She kept her voice low and calm allowing him a moment to accept her touch then turning her head she gently kissed the soft skin of his back. In response he closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath full of her soothing scent, his control returning as the wolf retreated. Bowing his head he released his grip on the kitchen work surface and taking another deep ragged breath he turned around his hard eyes challenging everyone in the room as he pulled his little mate closer… but no one dared look up to meet his gaze or witness the intimate moment.

"Love you" Bella smiled up at him as he ducked his head to catch her lips, before the Alpha in him once again took control. She glanced at Billy who smiled a little then discreetly nodded his head before turning her face back towards Jacobs's broad chest and sighed as he relaxed a little more but in her heart she knew it was only the calm before the inevitable storm…

The sharp ring of the cell had Jacob tense his body again, locked and loaded despite his little mates soothing actions. He impatiently rolled his lips then gently but firmly unwinding himself from Bella's arms he strode across the small kitchen snagging the phone up from the table where he had left it. Billy and the others watched in silence…

"Black" he snapped into the receiver. In an instant Paul and Sam stood bolt upright limbs tensed for action. With supernatural hearing _they_ knew who was on the other end of the call

 _Carlisle Cullen…_

Billy looked at Bella and Angela acknowledging their unspoken question then Jacob spoke again confirming everyone's thoughts…

"I thought I made myself very clear!" he snarled loudly his broad lips drawing back to reveal teeth that were already inhuman and sharp. "Leave and not come back or risk being taken down by the pack"

In the sleek black sedan parked just beyond the "Welcome to Forks" sign Carlisle sighed as Esme patted his hand and smiled up at him. He took another deep breathe this was gonna need all of his fabled diplomatic skills…

"Jacob all I am asking you to do as the Alpha of the La Push pack is to meet with me in a place of your choosing I have very important news to share." Carlisle kept his voice low and calm.

Jacob's free hand curled into a huge fist as he glanced at his brothers who growled in return showing their own sharp teeth in an animalistic smile… _as if they hadn't heard that one before_ …

"Do I have to underline my threat Dr Cullen? You and you're family are not welcome. Do _not_ cross the border" Jake ground his teeth together with anger, his eyes flickering momentarily to Bella who nodded her support before they settled upon his two brothers once again.

"We will not come onto tribal land Jacob but to my understanding the treaty allows us to come into Forks and ultimately back to our land and home." Carlisle smoothly replied banking on Jacob's personality to play fair and by the rules.

"Fuck the treaty" Jacob bellowed. "To be honest it's all tribal land. There was no reservation when you arrived and you never had any right to any of it in the first place." Carlisle flinched a little this wasn't going exactly to plan…he regrouped

"Jacob…" he began with a voice as smooth as silk "I just want to talk to you in person about a very grave matter but I see I shall have to tell you now". Jacob's eyes narrowed in suspicion it was bound to be bullshit concocted by Edward

"Whatever you have to say I don't give a fuck" Jacob retorted "You and your family are not welcome. How many more times do I have to say it before you understand!" his fist came down upon the kitchen work surface with a bang and both girls flinched at the sound. Bella went to move to him but Paul caught her arm shaking his head a little. It was evident to all that Jacob's lupine side was once again in control.

"Jacob…" Carlisle pressed on "Bella is in danger… I wouldn't try to contact you under any other circumstance"

"Sure, sure" Jacob smirked "The danger being from your so called _son_ Cullen" Carlisle sighed but pressed on

"No not from Edward I assure you. No Bella is in mortal danger from Victoria and for what she has planned you will need help to stop her" He waited for that piece of information to sink in but…

"Old news we know that already!" Jacob snapped "And we will destroy her and her little friend without you and your family's interference."

"Maybe so but listen to what I'm about to say very carefully Jacob." Carlisle paused waiting for Jake to calm down then he struck home…"Victoria has created an army of new born vampires"

"What the fuck does that have to do with us?" Jacob snarled his arms rippling with lupine power, Carlisle was testing his patience. Growls from the other two wolves filled the room as they voiced their agreement with their Alpha who pushed off the kitchen counter and moved menacingly towards the door way.

"Jacob" Carlisle remained as calm as he could. This was maybe his last shot at getting Jacob onside he thought. "This army has been created with only _one_ purpose and that is to _kill_ Bella…" For a few seconds Jacob was struck dumb as Paul and Sam became even more agitated locking down their own wolves as Jacobs myriad of emotions swept over them all like a tidal wave…

"You need to understand the gravity of the situation" Carlisle's calm voice continued sensing Jacob's hesitation to act. "New-borns are unlike any other vampire you have ever met. They have tremendous strength for the first year of their lives and are beyond dangerous even to my kind."

Jacob was all ears now already planning how he could both protect Bella and fight a goddam army of super strength leeches. His wolf murmured his agreement deep in their connected soul.

"How many?" He asked as Paul moved closer nodding his agreement. Ever the strategist Lahote wanted as much intel as was available to take the mother fuckers down

"We're not sure but we estimate around thirty maybe fifty" Carlisle practically breathed with relief at least Black was still listening and asking the right questions maybe he was coming round…

"When?" Jacob growled "When will they attack?" Paul's dark eyes caught Bella's before snapping back to his Alpha. It was obvious that the imprint was making him fret about her safety and Bella couldn't help but blush in response.

"We don't have absolute certainty" Carlisle replied "Other than when the winter snow settles upon the forest they will arrive." Alice nodded at him in the rear view mirror having had another vision during the car trip to Forks.

Sam's eyes widened in horror at what he heard the TV weather forecaster had only announced that morning that snow was on its way with an icy blast from the North…He caught Jacob's eyes and mouthed two days maybe three. Jacob's eyes narrowed in response. He had plenty more questions but they could wait until he met the Cullen's in person.

He glanced at Bella who stood fiddling with the hem of her overlarge sweatshirt the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her any more than she already was given her day so far. He decided not to mention the new-born army to her at least not for now. Jacob sighed loudly as both Sam and Paul nodded to him already in the game

"Dr Cullen" Jacob began "I agree I think we need to meet" Carlisle closed his eyes in absolute relief as Esme beamed a huge smile.

"Thank you Jacob" Carlisle replied "I suggest we meet later tonight. We believe the new-borns are in Seattle and two of my sons have gone to the city to try to find out more"

"I agree" Jacob replied then added "Where?"

"On the treaty border line at midnight" Carlisle responded " _If_ the treaty still remains of course." Jacob rolled his eyes at Dr Death's cunning… Touché he thought

"It does and we will be there" Jake wearily replied "But this is merely an extension of the inevitable Dr Cullen"

"Understood Alpha" Carlisle smiled into the cell. He hoped to overturn any plans Jacob had in rescinding the treaty but it was more than enough for now. Jacob ended the call without another word and Carlisle turned towards Esme

"My dear Esme" He smiled raising her small hand to his lips "We're going home"

"I knew he would listen to you Carlisle you can be so persuasive when you want to." Esme laughed "He's a bright young man who would see sense in us helping save our poor Bella. He will see that he should never have sent us away" her husband nodded a little kissing the small gold wedding band that adorned her left hand before placing it back in her lap

"I think we have some way to go before Jacob will fully trust us my dear but it's a start at least" He then turned to Alice and Rosalie who were seated in the back of the car. "Any word from the boys?" he asked. Both shook their heads in response

"Give them a little more time Carlisle they will only have just got there" Alice smiled then added "I'm sure they will get all the detail we need" Carlisle suddenly looked concerned as he gazed into his rear mirror

"Where's Edward?" He asked "He's not in the car behind".

"Most likely hunting." Alice trilled in reply not lifting her head as she played with her cell

"I doubt that…" Rosalie huffed "He hunted this morning with Emmett."

Precisely Carlisle thought to himself and he hoped his obsessed son wasn't trespassing on Tribal land already. A tap at his window brought him away from dark thoughts and to his upmost relief Edward stood there grinning but Carlisle didn't miss the movement of a cell being slipped into Edwards back pocket.

000

Jacob slammed the cell down upon the table his furrowed brow only made his deep set brown eyes look darker. " _Cullen_ …" he hissed through gritted teeth then taking a deep breath he turned to face everyone in the room.

"As you no doubt know by now that was the esteemed Doctor Carlisle Cullen" He began his eyes travelling over everyone in the room. "He has requested safe passage to his own land as per the Treaty. He has also requested a meeting with the pack." He held out a hand towards Bella which she immediately took hold of and as he pulled her close he added "He has news about Victoria." Bella shuddered against him and he tightened his hold placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"In the circumstances" Jacob continued "Given what happened this morning and the special gift we suspect she possesses, I believe we can learn more about how to destroy her from the Cullen's." He wasn't quite telling the truth but it was near enough. All the same Bella looked up at him a frown on her pretty face. Dammit he thought how did she always know when he wasn't being entirely truthful? He changed tact and went on the defensive… turning suddenly he spoke to Sam and Paul.

"Paul phase and call a pack meeting usual place fifteen minutes" Paul nodded then ran for the door without a backward glance. It had hardly closed behind him when Jake added "Sam _we_ need to talk" Sam just nodded in reply. He had a feeling this was about Angela and he couldn't help his eyes from flickering towards her. By the time he looked back Jacob was already talking to Bella.

"You "He began "Need to remain here whilst I'm gone." He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face towards his. "I need to know you are safe." He glanced at Billy "I'm counting on you Dad to keep her company and out of trouble." Billy nodded but underneath he wondered how on earth he would keep Bella out of trouble the girl was stubborn like her father.

Bella went to say something but Jacob covered her mouth with his own. When he drew back she blurted out…

"I can't stay here Jake" she began as he looked at her eyes narrowing "I mean I promised Old Quil I'd go see him this afternoon at 3pm"

"Nope not gonna happen Bella" Jacob growled "What with the red head and now the Cullen's back in town I want you here where I know you will be safe."

"But…" she began again drawing her plump bottom lip up into her mouth and nibbling a little. Jake avidly followed the movement. She may have angered him but the desire for her never dwindled. Tearing his eyes away from her mouth he said

"No but's Bella" His voice was infused with Alpha authority and Bella felt it vibrate through her small body still she pressed on determined

"Please Jacob" she whined then abruptly stopped. A plan was forming in her mind she'd just leave when he had gone. Jacob looked at her suspiciously his lips twitching as he supressed a smile. Jeez he loved her even when she was so infuriating…

"Whatever you're planning Bella give it up I'm leaving a wolf behind to guard you remember" he flashed her that megawatt smile of his and tapped her temple at the same time then his face turned serious "But if it's that important to you…"

"It is Jacob!" She squealed jumping into his waiting arms and wrapping her legs around his waist as he drew her close relishing his hot skin against her thighs as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well then I think we'd better bring Old Quil here." He smiled as he kissed her again as she smiled in relief.

"What about Angela?" Bella suddenly asked "She needs to be safe too Jacob" Jake looked serious as he glanced over Bella's shoulder to where Angela stood next to Sam and said

"Angela stays here. Where else would she be but with her pack" He smiled at Angela who shyly smiled back as Sam pulled her hand into his.

000

The light was fading fast as Jasper and Emmett crept silently towards their target. Purely by luck they had witnessed a human attacked by three new-born's in a run-down part of town. They had been too late to save the human but his demise had provided them with a much needed opportunity. Jasper had feared they could search the city for days and still not find where the army was hiding.

The two vampires had silently followed the new-borns who led them back to where the others now congregated. The new-borns milled around arguing and fighting amongst themselves. Emmett softly whistled under his breath as his golden eyes took in the scene before him

"Fuck Jasper" he began "What you reckon forty maybe fifty of them?" Jasper nodded in reply not taking his eyes away from the chaos below them. This was far more twisted than he had imagined and an army this size could inflict devastating casualties on humans and vampire s alike. That's _if_ they remained at this number. He watched as a new-born ripped the head from another as they fought over a corpse.

"That's if they all survive. "He sighed "There must be a handler somewhere you can't leave this many on their own for long before they destroy each other" Then they saw him. With lightning speed Riley appeared from no-where ripping off the head of the offending vampire who sunk to his lifeless knees beside his own victim

" _What have I said_ " He screamed above the melee which suddenly stopped as all red eyes focused on the young vampire who stood on top of an old rusted Mustang. "Soon we will move out. Until then stay out of trouble." There were murmurings from the rabble in front of Riley who watched with distaste but that was silenced by the appearance of none other than Victoria herself busy on her cell phone

"We should end her now" Emmett whispered from the rooftop where he and Jasper lay watching the events unfold below

"Too many" Jasper replied knowing it would be a suicide mission. He turned to face his brother then added "But what bothers me Emmett is it normally takes more than one vampire to handle this many new-born's and I should know."

"Fuck" Emmett suddenly blurted as three more figures joined Victoria "Is that who I think it is?" Jaspers eyes narrowed everything would now take on a whole new far dangerous meaning.

"Yes I believe it is Emmett" Jasper sounded resigned as he spoke wondering how the fuck Alice had failed to mention the newcomers. This changed things and Carlisle needed to know." Let's get back to Forks" he added "We need to prepare for war"

000

Much to Bella's relief Joy agreed to bring Old Quil over to the Blacks within the next half hour. They really needed to discuss spirit walking and her theory about the pack spirit warriors further. She just had a gut feeling that time was now of the essence and to wait any longer could end in disaster. Little did she know that her senses were spot on…

Bella turned towards Billy who sat contemplating the events of the last half hour in his chair. To be honest she liked the idea of him being present for her theory but she wondered how Old Quil would react with Angela being present too, given the fact she was not an Imprint. With Jake and Sam having just left the atmosphere felt rather subdued but she had an idea.

"How about we get some lunch going?" Bella began wiping her hands on her hips "Don't know about you but I'm starving it's been ages since breakfast." Billy's face lit up in approval

"Sound like a plan Bella" he smiled at her "Can I help?"

"No ...no you stay where you are Billy" Angela laughed "I'll help Bella" who nodded enthusiastically at her friend then added as she bent down to inspect the contents of the fridge

"I think we should make sandwiches" she began handing Angela packets of cold meat and a plate of left overs "We'll make enough for the pack when they return too"

"Sure Bella" Angela replied grateful to be doing something positive at last. Her nerves were shredded by the mornings events and now she needed a little normality more than anything else. Placing the things on the kitchen counter she added "I'll put the kettle on for some tea"

"Great idea" Bella replied as she stood up hands full with two large sandwich loaves and some spread. She glanced at Billy

"I'll replace all this food Billy" she smiled. He nodded dismissing her comment with a wave of his hand

"No problem Bella it's for the pack take what you need."

The girls set up a little sandwich making process as Billy poured tea into three mugs. Before long they were sat munching on sandwiches when there was a knock at the door. The two girls glanced at each other their nerves jangling as Bella rose from her chair and went into the lounge to peep out of the window. She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised Joy's car parked out front and one of the younger wolves helping old Quil out. She opened the front door

"Come in" Bella trilled as the old Elder aided by Brady walked to where she stood... Joy came behind fussing as she walked

"He needs to keep warm." she huffed thrusting a blanket into Bella's hands "And he needs to be kept hydrated so plenty of fluids. At his age he can easily become ill"

" _He_ can hear you I'm not deaf or stupid yet" Old Quil grumpily turned towards Joy as Bella looked at Brady both of them trying to stifle a laugh "You treat me like a child daughter" the old Elder added

"Humph!" Joy replied rolling her eyes at Bella "Just keep an eye on him you hear?" Bella nodded "I'll be back for him at five he needs to eat early these days what with his digestion n' all"

"Jeez woman" The old Elder sounded exasperated as he pushed by Bella

"I'll be here at five." Joy repeated giving Bella a stern look then turned and ran for her car the rain still pelting down even though the heart of the storm had passed.

Inside the house Brady guided old Quil to a comfortable chair in the Blacks living room. He eased himself in and relaxed.

"Thank you my boy" he smiled up at the young wolf "I think Bella can take over from here" Brady glanced at Bella who nodded and he was out that door like lightening just as Billy wheeled himself in from the kitchen

"Now…" said Old Quil looking quite gleeful "I'm out of the clutches of my daughter in law so where do you keep the good stuff Billy?"

000

Sam and Jacob had walked into the forest when they first left the house. Jake had a few questions he needed Sam to answer without every wolf in the pack listening in so phasing was out of the question.

"Soooo" he began "What's going on Sam?" The older guy kept his eyes on the forest floor as he kept pace with his Alpha "I know Angela means a lot to you Sam more than she should as you are an imprinted wolf"

Ripples of anger swept through Sam's body in response. Not to his Alpha's words just to the hated imprint which stabbed at his heart. He winced slightly as the imprint tightened its hold and Jacob placed a heavy hand upon his shoulder in support.

"Sam _I know_. It's so obvious that you care for her even if you think you're hiding it" Sam sighed loudly in response as Jacob added "I could have just pushed into your mind Sam. As Alpha I can do that but... I'd rather it came from you." Sam stopped in his tracks and Jacob followed.

"I love her Jacob" Sam began his dark eyes intense his chin lifted proudly "And its _real_ love not forced and false like the imprint. I have chosen her and she chooses me of our own free will" His eyes dropped to the ground again in deference. Jake took a deep breath then blew it out again. He was intrigued to know how Sam managed to have a relationship with the girl whilst imprinted surely he was in pain and he _knew_ how that felt.

"I see" Jake murmured his brow furrowed. "What about your wolf how does he feel?" Sam's head shot up

"The same he loves her too" he replied. Jacobs eye brows rose in surprise and he blinked twice. He wasn't expecting Sam to say that but even so…

"And Emily?" Jacob queried as deep snarl left Sam's lips at his words.

"My wolf never liked her from the start she was never our choice. He like the man felt trapped by the imprint" Sam growled

"Well that puts a whole different spin on it" Jacob smiled a little "But if Emily ever comes back Sam what then?"

Sam shook his head. He honestly didn't know and he'd asked himself the same thing numerous times since Angela came into his life. For now he could live with the pain of separation from his imprint. Each day they were apart and his love grew for Angela it became a little easier to bear. But if Emily ever returned could he resist the imprint pull despite all she had done? If he were honest with himself he wasn't sure and that scared him.

"How serious is it with Angela?" Jacob asked although he already suspected the truth his lupine sense of smell had alerted him to that fact with Angela at close quarters in the kitchen but he wanted to hear from Sam himself.

"We sleep together if that's what you mean Jacob" Sam looked even more defiant as he added "She knows about Emily and the imprint"

"You told her?" Jacob looked incredulous

"No that was taken care of by Mrs Atera" Sam grimaced a little "I was angry at first but now I'm grateful to her as it kinda forced things along."

"That woman needs to keep her nose out of pack business and her mouth shut. I'll have to have words with Quil she had no right to talk about pack business to Angela she is not an imprint." Jacob shook his head but his eyes reflected his anger with Mrs Atera. Sam looked a little defeated at his Alphas words, Angela wasn't his imprint and the truth always hurts but Jacob noticed "Sam look at me". Sam raised his head looking Jacob squarely in the eye

"I meant what I said back at my house. Angela may not be an imprint but she's pack Sam you and you're wolf have proved that." Jacob laughed low shaking his head a little but Sam remained as serious as ever... stoic even.

"I'm not sure I get you" he replied as Jacob looked thoughtful

"Sam you and the wolf _both_ love Angela and you _both_ reject your imprint" Jacob paused "You know how Bella and I believe this whole imprinting thing for this pack is flawed…cursed even?" Sam nodded he had seen glimpses in his Alpha mind. "Maybe…" Jacob continued "Maybe if things were working as they should Angela would have been your imprint Sam and your wolf recognises her for who she really is." It was Sam's turn to look incredulous but what his Alpha said sort of made sense and a little relief flooded his body along with a healthy portion of hope.

"But how can we undo the imprints that have already occurred?" Sam asked. Jacob shook his head

"Now that is the million dollar question Sam." he huffed. It was now that Sam summoned the confidence to ask what had been buzzing round in his mind ever since he first made love to Angela and the urge to bite her was almost too hard to resist…

"What about marking Jacob? After all it worked for Bella?" Sam stood facing his Alpha his heart in his mouth he knew that marking was taboo.

"No" Jacob sounded adamant and Sam's heart sank "Bella almost died Sam and I'm not willing to risk Angela" His features softened as he added "Do you remember the legends regarding the Spirit Warriors Sam?" Sam nodded "Well I've got a theory I'd like you to hear and maybe it will help"

000

 _ **A/N: So the chess pieces move and war is most definitely coming. So is Edward up to something? Who are the mysterious people in Seattle and why as Jasper thought did Alice not see them?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	49. Raven

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews for Chapter 48 please keep them coming!. .**_

 _ **Now the story Continues**_

 **Chapter 49 – Raven**

Jake walked a few more steps amongst the trees as Sam followed his lead then he turned and faced him. Taking a deep breath Jacob began…

"We don't have long Sam the pack meeting is about to start and I don't want to arrive late unsettles them and they start putting two and two together to make six" he smiled a little at his own joke trying to ease the tension but Uley remained serious. He sighed deeply then spoke again.

"Look Sam I'll cut to the chase the legends tell us that the first pack were able to leave their bodies and wander in both this world and the next and became known as Spirit Warriors" Sam nodded in agreement "But after Taha Aki's body was stolen the pack gave up Spirit Walking and in doing so gave up the Spirit Warrior too. Sam frowned a little Jake had lost him…

"It's understandable" Jacob continued frowning slightly in return "That Taha Aki decided it was too dangerous for the pack to continue to spirit walk but he never realised that the ability to transcend into the Spirit Warrior would be lost to future packs. Nor the fact they would not be able to embrace their wolves as they should." Jake sighed as he gathered his thoughts to make sense of what he was trying to share crazy as it was gonna sound.

Sam shuffled a little he was a little confused as to where this was all leading. What the hell had gotten in to Black that he felt compelled to give a history lesson on a subject they all knew only too well. He was about to say this when Jacob resumed

"Problem was Sam by not fully embracing our wolves over time we grew to be afraid of the spirit wolf, even the Elders began to see it as nothing but a burden upon the youth of the tribe, to be kept a secret and hidden away. But most of all Sam _we_ were afraid the wolf would take away our very humanity. So we keep it locked down and tethered deep in our souls. Only allowing it freedom to hunt and patrol"

Jacob stood still the sounds of the forest the only thing that could be heard. "Wolves need to be free Sam." He whispered then following a few moments of silence Jacob spoke again.

"What if I told you that our destiny is not just to shapeshift but to evolve?" Jake looked deadly serious at Sam who to be honest was a little surprised at his Alpha's question. Wasn't it bad enough that they shifted into wolves? He thought

"Evolve into what?" Sam asked worry etched on his handsome face

"Spirit Warriors" Jacob replied "Fulfil our destiny"

"How do you propose we do that Jake?" Sam asked thinking his Alpha was just a little nuts

"Embrace the wolf let it be free to join with you as one" Jacob replied.

"No fucking way!" Sam cried "Look what happened to Emily when the wolf got control even for a fraction of a second." He screwed up his eyes as memories came flooding back "And you expect me to let go of all restraints?" Sam shook his head a little and blew out a long breath

"Sam" Jacob used the timbre of the Alpha and Sam's eyes snapped open "Listen to me. I've already accepted my wolf and I think it's time the pack did too" he watched as a look of total disbelief flooded onto Sam's face "Phase with me Sam" Jacob added.

As soon as both young men had phased Jacob opened up his mind to Sam who clearly saw the night Jacob untethered his wolf…the rush of supreme lupine power that flooded Jakes body, the warm glow of magic that surrounded him and shockingly how close Bella sat nearby whispering words of love and encouragement.

Sam blinked once then twice hey he blinked three times in utter astonishment as Jacob's wolf yipped with joy beside him. Both Sam and his own wolf could feel the bond between Jacob and his wolf. It was stronger… deeper and deep down, repressed, Sam and his wolf both yearned for that too.

"Now you know" Jacob growled "And the sooner the pack fully accept their wolves the better"

"But when?" Sam huffed in return still a little unsure at what he had just seen and heard

"Tomorrow after we meet with the Cullen's I have a feeling we are going to need to be stronger than ever" Jacob replied "But the transition is only for those who have phased the longest and know their wolves at least for now" Sam nodded his huge head in agreement and howling the two great wolves ran in the direction of the small clearing and the waiting pack.

000

Old Quil took another sip of the amber liquid that swirled like a mini whirlpool in his glass and smacked his lips together in delight.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He sighed "Hit's the spot Billy my old friend hits the spot" he took another sip as Billy tipped his own glass and let the liquid warm his throat before clinking his own glass with his friends. Across the table Bella and Angela glanced at each other as they both sipped herbal tea and waited…

"So…" old Quil began looking around the small gathering and his eyes settled upon Angela "And who do we have here? I don't believe I have had the pleasure of being introduced" He looked over the top of his thin wired spectacles with the air of a school principle about to dish out punishment. Caught like a moth to a flame…

"A...Ange…" Angela stuttered in a small voice then added "Angela Webber Sir" She glanced at Bella who nodded her head "I'm Bella's friend we went to school together." Old Quil leaned forward a little getting a closer look at Angela when Billy interrupted the silence

"Angela maybe you should leave and…" he began but before he could finish whatever it was he wanted to say Old Quil placed a hand on his arm shaking his head.

"The girl stays" The old Elder smiled at Angela who instinctively smiled back. Old Quil turned to Billy "No one told me we have another imprint" he turned his face towards Billy who sat there looking a little gobsmacked

"She's…she's not an imprint Quil" Billy began glancing quickly at Bella who looked as surprised as he did at the Old Elders words.

"Are you sure?" The old man smiled a little smugly as he sat back in his seat "I'd beg to differ there Billy" He turned his attention back to a bewildered Angela who sat gripping her mug of herbal tea so tightly Bella thought the thing would explode "Whose imprint are you my dear? Could it be young Embry? About time he got himself a girl" Angela shook her head as a blush exploded onto her cheeks giving Bella a run for her money in the blushing stakes.

"I'm…I'm not an Imprint and I'm _not_ Embry's girl either" Angela sounded a little defiant to Bella who managed to suppress a smile. Old Quil sighed waving a wrinkled hand towards Angela in dismissal.

"Thought that might be too much to hope for in Embry's case." He muttered as Billy shuffled uneasily in his seat. The old Elder's eyes narrowed a little

"So which wolf?" he simply asked "You _are_ bound to one so who is it?" he glanced at the clock on the wall then added "I haven't got all day to play games" At this point Billy felt he needed to interrupt again. Old Quil was losing the plot that was for sure. The only wolf Angela had close contact with was Sam and he was already imprinted on another…

"Angela is not an Imprint you old fool" Billy began "Can't you see you're embarrassing her?" He nodded towards Angela who was indeed turning a bright red her eyes firmly focused on the plate of biscuits in front of her.

Bella grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it a little in support. She was beginning to wonder herself if Old Quil was acting a little crazy but then again given what Angela had shared with her earlier was it possible that she had connected to Sam in a magical way even though he had imprinted on Emily?

"Billy's right" Bella sighed wishing what the Old guy said was true. "Angela is not an imprint. She's here on the rez under the protection of the pack. The same vampire who stalks me is after her too" The old Elder nodded as he raised his glass to his mouth and took another sip. He was still studying Angela then he asked

"Where is she staying? Is it here?" his bright eyes flashed to Bella and then to Billy.

"With Sam Uley" Bella replied "No one had a spare room except Sam and he's imprinted already as you know" Billy nodded in agreement but Old Quil wasn't watching his attention was fixed solely on Angela who squirmed a little under the scrutiny. He leaned forward and took her small hand in his own then smiled brightly.

"Ha ha! You belong to Sam Uley!" he cried with glee glancing at the others "You are his _rightful_ imprint." Angela looked like she was gonna cry at that statement and Bella simply didn't know what to say clearly the old guy had sipped one glass too many of alcohol. Billy shook his head

"You know that's not possible my old friend. Not according to the Legends anyways its unheard of for a wolf to have two imprints." he began "Sam has already imprinted on Emily Young and you know this". The old Elder patted Angela's hand as he placed it back on the table.

"Ye of little faith" The old man rolled his eyes "Do I need to tell you again that things are not happening for this pack as they were meant too?" That pulled Billy up sharp and he took another look at Angela himself. The girl was a million times better than that shrew Emily and somehow it felt right…he allowed himself a little hope…

"So if things happened the way they should then Angela would be…" Billy looked astonished. It had happened to Jacob so why not Sam?

"Samuel Uley's imprint!" The Old elder laughed "Yes, yes she would" he turned towards Billy and tapping his nose said "Aura's remember" Billy just huffed he didn't have an answer but he was gonna ask Jacob when he returned if he knew anything about all this. But Old Quil wasn't finished.

"Do you love Sam?" the old man asked a serious look on his face. Angela blushed profusely and glanced at Bella who was blushing herself.

"Tell him Angela" Bella blurted "It's nothing to be ashamed of and you've done nothing wrong" Angela nodded a little then in a small voice said

"Yes …yes I do and very much" Billy looked sad for a moment. Only heartbreak would follow that was for sure. Even if Angela was his true imprint how could Sam undo what had already happened? How could he even return Angela's love without pain inflicted by an imprint he didn't want? Then there was the wolf he would never accept Angela in place of his imprint Emily…or so Billy thought as Old Quil asked the big question

"This is going to sound silly my dear" he began "But I need you to confirm something I think I already know. Does Sam love you?" he sat forward with eager eyes as he waited for the young woman's reply. Angela nodded "Then he added rather gravely. "What of his wolf?"

"He…he loves me too" Angela practically whispered. Both Billy and Old Quil sat back in their chairs. Old Quil held out his glass

"Fill her up Billy" he murmured and Billy duly obliged topping his own glass up too. They both took a long deep mouthful of the golden liquid then Old Quil banged his glass down on the table his face alight with delight

"Told you!" he crowed again triumphantly at Billy "Told you she was an Imprint. Love is a mighty powerful magic the oldest spell in the world" Billy didn't reply he was too busy wondering what the fuck was gonna happen next to the pack and maybe everything they had all been led to believe was about to be turned on its head.

How the fuck could Uley have two imprints? It was totally unheard of. He looked at the pretty dark haired girl sat next to Bella and sighed. Something told him that the road ahead wasn't gonna be easy for her or the pack and he silently prayed to the Great Spirits to help.

"If you don't mind" Old Quil began "I'd like to speak with Bella alone, Tribal business you understand" His dark eyes settled on Billy who despite himself smiled. He'd used that line many times in the past but despite what they had just heard Angela was not tribe and at the moment she was not an "official" imprint.

"Do you want us to leave the house?" Billy began ready to add that Jake would disapprove. The Old man shook his head a little

"If you and Angela can just wait here whilst Bella and I go into the living room that would be wonderful" Old Quil smiled broadly as he slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the door closely followed by Bella "We'll call you when we've finished." the old guy added.

As Bella closed the door to the kitchen Old Quil eased himself into a comfy armchair and breathed a long sigh of relief. The wooden chairs in the kitchen were rather uncomfortable for a man of his age to spend too much time sitting down. He smiled a little at Bella as she sat down on the sofa opposite him and he placed the small canvas bag he had brought with him onto the coffee table that occupied the centre of the room. Opening the bag he withdrew and spread the contents around the table then looked expectantly at Bella.

"Go ahead." he encouraged taking in the look of curiosity on Bella's face "Examine each item then choose the one that feels right" he smiled encouragingly at her. "Once you have chosen we can begin your training" Bella frowned a little in response

"Training?" She asked her small hand hovering in mid-air as she tried to decide which of the items the old guy had placed before her she should choose. Bella simply didn't know where to begin and looked up again at the old Elder with a rather blank expression on her pretty face

"Spirt walking my dear… remember?" Old Quil smiled broadly at her and she rolled her eyes a little in return. After the run in with Victoria and all that chat about imprints she'd completely forgotten all about Spirit walking and most importantly asking about Jacob joining her on a spirit walk. But right this minute as she looked again at the objects that lay before her it just didn't seem appropriate somehow.

"How do I choose?" Bella asked as she drew up her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled

"I cannot tell you that my dear" Old Quil chuckled a little "You must choose on your own." He looked at her his face a little more serious "One of these items calls to you Bella and you alone. Pick each item up and hold it, feel it and it will speak to you." Bella looked a little alarmed at the idea of an inanimate object speaking but she reasoned the old man meant it would mean something to her.

Bella reached out towards the nearest object and her fingers wrapped around the large seashell lifting it for closer inspection. The shell was a pretty shade of pink and reminded her of the happy times she had spent collecting shells along First beach with Charlie when she came to holiday as a small girl. It smelt slightly of the sea too and a few grains of sand spilled onto the table. Placing it carefully back down on the coffee table her eyes ran over the next few items.

There was a large black feather which drew her curiosity. Could belong to a crow or maybe a raven she thought as her fingertips washed over the silken feathers but she was drawn to the small leather pouch mainly because she wondered what secrets it held.

"Open it Bella" The Oldman encouraged. Bella untied the leather thongs and tipped the contents into her hand before placing them gently on the table. There before her was what looked like hair tied with a thin strip of leather, in fact there where two and the hair had been neatly plaited together. On closer inspection she could see that one lock of hair had once been a deep russet and the other jet black. They were both obviously very old and fragile. Bella looked up at Old Quil and frowned a little

"Well?" he murmured "What about the other items?" Bella looked at the small knife and the turquoise necklace but it was the pouch that brought her eyes back to where it lay, without even touching the other two items she sat back in her chair.

"I choose this" Bella almost whispered as she pointed to the leather pouch.

"Good" The Oldman replied "Now I want you to choose two more." He smiled and nodded as Bella looked at the items once again. She hesitated then

"I choose these" she smiled a little shyly as Old Quil reached out and put the left over items away in his canvas bag..

"Interesting choice" The old man mused "But I like it" then added "These items are now yours Bella and you must keep them very safe." Bella nodded as she looked down at what she had chosen. "Each item has meaning in this world and the next." Then Old Quil leaned forward.

"This" he pointed to the black feather comes from a Raven an important bird to the Quileute tribe. He smiled a little "For generations we have told stories to our children about the many tricks Raven plays on men but more importantly for you Bella he is also a messenger of the Spirit world, he ignites the magic where dreams become reality and will guide you on your spirit journey.

Bella picked the large midnight black feather up and admired how silky smooth it was when old Quil spoke again

"You must hold Ravens feather when you spirit walk Bella. Do not put it down or lose it." The old Elder looked very serious as he spoke and Bella nodded in reply as her eyes returned to the glossy feather again.

"I promise to keep it safe." She replied. Then she reached for the pink sea shell and asked "What about this shell?" It seemed ordinary enough like the thousands of similar shells to be found on the shore.

"The sea shell anchors you to La Push Bella." Old Quil replied "It will remind you where home is if you ever get lost." Bella didn't like the sound of that she was "lost" after Jacob had marked her and it was his voice that had guided her home. She must have looked worried because Old Quil patted her hand

"Don't worry my dear you will be fine." He smiled "I have great faith in you and with Raven's help you will not get lost again" Bella smiled a little in return but in her heart she wasn't sure at all what she had heard so far sounded simply crazy. She placed the shell and the feather back on the table and reached for the pouch.

"Your favourite" the Oldman sounded pleased with Bella's choice and although she didn't quite understand why, Bella was pleased with her choice too. When she ran a finger across the leather pouch the skin seemed to tingle in response.

Old Quil hesitated then looked deeply into her eyes "The pouch belonged to Taha Aki" he murmured as Bella tipped the contents onto the table tentatively touching the plait of hair "That's wolf hair" the Elder continued as Bella held it up to the light "And yes it was once deep russet rather like Jacobs wolf for he is a direct descendant of Taha Aki." Bella's eyes widened as she took it all in.

"And this my dear…The old Elder pointed to the dark hair intertwined with the russet. "It is said to have belonged to the third wife herself. A lock of her hair that Taha Aki himself kept in this pouch and wore next to his heart." Bella gasped in surprise it seemed fitting that she had chosen an item that was connected to the two people she had met in the Spirit world.

"You are truly blessed by Taha Aki himself" The old Elder placed the hair and the seashell back in the leather pouch and then gave it to Bella. "Wear this pouch around your neck both day and night until your enemies have been destroyed" The old guy looked deadly serious "These items will also protect you when you walk. Now let's begin."

000

Bella opened her eyes from where she lay on the sofa and looked around as the last rays of the sun filtered into the room. Sat opposite her the old Elder looked exhausted as he watched her with one of her small hands held in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concern flittered across his weathered face.

"Um ok I think." Bella replied she withdrew her hand from Old Quils hold and went to sit up but the room started to spina little and she lay back against the cushions. "Maybe not so good" she added. The old Elder smiled a little

"Happens to us all the first time we look into the Spirit world. It takes a lot of energy to open the door." He sighed as he sat back in his chair. He was feeling weary himself having guided Bella through first mediation then opening a portal to catch a glimpse of the Spiritual world beyond. He would not be able to do this again for a day or so his own Spiritual energy was depleted.

"If you don't mind…" he began "I'd really like some herbal tea and it will do you good as well" he reached into his canvas bag pulling out some tea. "My own recipe…" He smiled as he handed her the small canister. "Two large spoonful's in the pot should do it"

"Sure." Bella replied suddenly feeling really thirsty herself and slowly standing found the dizziness had passed. She was beginning to feel like herself again "I'll put the kettle on" She murmured. Although she felt tired part of her was exhilarated. With old Quils help she had seen the Spirit world on her own terms not dragged there against her will and that made her feel more in control but she still had questions…

"The eagle…" she turned away from the door to face Old Quil. "I could see an eagle that seemed to guide us" The old Elder smiled in return

"My old friend and Spirit guide he replied "It was he who found you when you were lost the first time Bella." Bella nodded in return it sounded crazy but plausible too.

"Is Raven _my_ Spirit guide?" she asked remembering the large black bird who had watched her with bright curious black eyes

"Yes" The old man simply replied "Chosen for you by the Great Spirits themselves." He closed his eyes feeling weary again but continued to speak "In time he will appear to you here when you call him and not just in the Spirit world." Bella's eyebrows rose at the thought of a raven following her around. It was then she decided to ask about Jake.

"Can Jacob join us on our next walk?" She began and the old man's eyes snapped open in response "Now that he has accepted the Spirit Warrior he will need help like me." Old Quil nodded

"I don't see any reason why not Bella" he smiled at her and she nodded in reply hoping that Jacob would agree to her plan. It would have to be soon though she could feel time was running out and a sense of urgency filled her small body. She was sure the Old man who sat by the fire in the spirit world held the answer, he was the key and she was determined to speak with him.

"I'd better go and make that tea." She murmured as she opened the door and disappeared into the kitchen.

000

 _ **A/N: It's all happening! So Angela is Sam's rightful imprint but how are they going to put everything that is wrong right? Maybe Bella is right and the answer lies in the Spirit world…**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	50. New born Army

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews for Chapter 49 please keep them coming….!**_

 _ **Suprise I'm back...cant stay away lol**_

 _ **Warning this chapter contains adult themes…. remember always play carefully… no biting …well unless you're a wolf that is ….lol**_

 _ **Now the story Continues**_

 **Chapter 50 – New-born Army**

It was close to midnight by the time Jasper and Emmett returned from Seattle and Carlisle immediately called a family meeting…

Jasper paced the floor as he waited for everyone to take their seats what he had to say wouldn't take long but the consequences could be devastating. Emmett sat next to Rosalie and cuddled her close. The door closed behind Carlisle as he walked to his seat and sat down. The entire family waited with rapt attention but no one more so than Edward. Having read Jaspers mind he already knew what was coming and an angry hiss escaped his lips.

"Edward do not say a word." Carlisle looked angry as he glanced in Edward's direction "I expect you already know Jasper and Emmett's news but I would like to hear it first hand from Jasper he does after all have experience in dealing with new-borns." Edward grimaced as he sat back in his chair and couldn't help himself when he replied

"This doesn't concern just new-borns" he spat as his eyes snapped to Jasper "Tell him Jasper tell him what you have seen." Jasper sighed long and low he wouldn't be rushed especially by Edward...

"First of all our original suspicions were correct there are new-borns in Seattle" Jasper glanced around the room as the initial wave of shock passed over his family well apart from Edward who quietly seethed.

"We managed to find out where they were hiding" Emmett added "Unfortunately there are a lot more of them than we originally hoped." Rosalie squeezed his hand as she locked eyes with Esme. "In fact." Emmett added "There are so many I'm surprised there haven't been more drained bodies left around the city." He grinned a little "Or maybe they've learnt to hide the others a little better." Jasper rolled his eyes Emmett always did have a dark sense of humour.

"What Emmett says is true." Jasper began "We were lucky to come across some new-borns feeding on a human." Esme couldn't contain the little squeak of horror that escaped her lips "We were too late to stop it Esme" Jasper ever the Southern gentleman, smiled in her direction shrugging his shoulders slightly as he spoke. "But it gave Emmet and I the opportunity to follow them to their hideout."

"How many Jasper?" Carlisle asked in a cold voice his golden eyes hard. "What are we facing?"

"Forty to fifty" Jasper quickly replied as all the ladies present gasped with a mixture of surprise and horror. "However, the numbers keep changing and that can work in our favour" he nodded at his wife who looked a little worried. "Fortunately unless new-borns are tightly controlled they fight and attack each other. This is why Alice could not be precise in her predictions. "Alice breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled back at her husband as Carlisle looked thoughtful for a few moments then asked

"An _army_ of new-borns?" He shook his head and his eyes narrowed as he contemplated what his two sons had seen. This was not good news not for his family or the La Push pack. Jasper nodded both to his fathers' words and the wave of emotion that poured off him

"Afraid so and one more thing." He paused as he looked directly at Carlisle "Their creator _is_ Victoria just as we feared. Emmett and I saw her in Seattle."

"Along with another vampire who seemed to be in charge of the new-borns or at least trying to…" Emmett added his voice low and menacing. He was looking serious now his usual boyish grin gone making him look like the lethal vampire he was. Rosalie hung onto his every word her eyes fixed upon his face "There may be one other vampire…" he paused as his eyebrows knitted together in a frown at the memory. "But whoever it was waited too deep in the shadows to be recognisable"

Carlisle nodded to both of his sons and the news they had brought with them. This was worse than he had feared way worse…then he spoke

"We will have to share this news with the pack this is very serious indeed. I suggest we get ready to leave for the arranged meeting place" Everyone around him rose from their seats. Edward went to say something else, but Emmett laid a strong hand upon his arm in restraint

"Not yet little brother." He whispered under his breath and glanced in the direction of Jasper who imperceptibly nodded in their direction. Edward relaxed a little as he read his brothers mind. The other family members slipped quietly out of the room and Jasper turned to Carlisle

"Can I have a quiet word with you Carlisle?" he asked. Carlisle looked puzzled but gave his son a small nod

"I'll follow you in a few moments Esme" he smiled at his mate as he watched her go then closing the door turned and very quietly said "Well?" he motioned to Jasper to sit but the vampire soldier could not stay still his mind full of battle plans and strategy. He began to pace again. Stopping abruptly he began

"There's no easy way to break this piece of news to you Carlisle other than to tell you as it is" Jasper looked Carlisle in the eye as Edward hissed loudly from his place by the window "There were other vampires present with Victoria not just the two we mentioned either." Carlisle sighed in response closing his golden eyes part of him silently prayed...

"Anyone we know? He asked wearily hoping against hope. The new-borns had been active for months now and it was bound to have not gone un-noticed in Italy …it was just a matter of time…

"Jane." Jasper replied his worried eyes caught Carlisle's as a flicker of resignation passed across his handsome face "She was not alone" Jasper answered his father's unspoken question

"Demetri and Felix" Emmett added "You know how she never travels without her faithful bullies."

"Could things get any worse?" Carlisle mumbled to himself "Any sign of her brother or the guard?" Jasper and Emmett shook their heads. Carlisle was lost in thought why hadn't Jane destroyed them all? Surely Aro would have ordered the destruction of the new-borns and Victoria too as the sire.

"Do you think Jane has come to destroy the army?" He asked but he was already resigned to the fact that destroying them all may not be Janes mission. Jasper shook his head

"Didn't give me that impression form where Emmett and I were hiding." he replied

"I'd agree with Jasper there" Emmett joined in "Victoria was happily chatting on her cell."

"In that case..." Carlisle sighed "We can safely assume that the Volturi may have a plan of their own." He closed his eyes lost in thought for a few moments then added "But it will have to wait until we have met with the wolf pack. Jacob Black will need to know what is in store for him and his wolves. To be honest I'm not sure how this will all end either"

000

It was almost three in the morning by the time Jacob silently entered the little red house. He made his way into the kitchen and searched the fridge for leftovers or some cold meat to make a sandwich. He grabbed a milk carton and drank the entire contents before snagging two chicken legs from a plate. It had been a long day and he had not eaten well at all in fact he had been sorely tempted to take down a small deer on his way home, but raw meat didn't exactly appeal to him even if the thought excited his wolf.

Jacob sat down at the small table to eat he had a lot on his mind after what the Cullen's had shared at the boundary line. An army of vampires were coming after Bella and by all accounts not just the usual fare but new-borns who were, from what the one called Jasper Cullen had described, a thousand times stronger than the vampires the pack were used to hunting.

He had explained that when freshly turned the human blood that lingered in their bodies fuelled a strength and agility that older vampires did not possess. It was like a wonder drug that gradually faded over the course of six months or so and during that time without proper training from their creator, they were feared even by their own kind.

Jake shook his head a little as he turned these facts over in his mind and chewed on the large sandwich he had made. What was it about Bella and super naturals? he thought to himself. Wasn't it bad enough that she knew vampires such as the Cullen's and a pack of shapeshifting wolves without this shit storm that was heading in their direction?

He closed his eyes and sighed he couldn't answer that question his little mate just seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Maybe it was just fate that had brought Bella and the Cullen's to Forks at the same time. _Unfortunate timing or a heavenly plan?_ He wasn't quite sure which as his upper lip curled back in a snarl. But the Cullen's on their return had set in motion a series of events he was sure would never had happened had they stayed away. It was _their_ presence that had awoken the tribal gene that triggered his own and his brother's transformation into hulking great wolves.

"Come to think of it…" He growled loudly "Fucking Victoria is after Bella because of them too…" Jake shook his head and looked solemn "It is what it is" he sighed loudly "I cannot undo the past no matter how much I would like to…but it brought her back to me and for that I am truly grateful"

He sat back in his chair closing his dark eyes as he ran the training that the Cullen's had shared with them after the meeting through his mind once more. From what the military vampire had said new-borns had to be taken down in a certain way or the pack would risk being badly injured or even killed.

His eyes snapped open as a snarl percolated up from his broad chest _Victoria_ …she was the reason the new-born threat was coming to La Push and he promised himself that he would personally tear her apart piece by piece when he finally caught up with her. He took a huge bite of chicken as if to demonstrate how he would do it and whilst he chewed his thoughts drifted to Edward.

Although the slim vampire had said very little at the meeting and subsequent training session Jacob just knew the bastard was up to something. He was wearing that smug smile throughout and a feeling of unease deep in his gut told Jacob that somewhere along the line Edward Cullen was involved in all this chaos…he just knew that it was all nothing but a smoke screen to hide Cullen's real intent…. his endless pursuit of Bella

 _Bella…._

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath he could taste her honeylike flavour upon his tongue, the air around him drenched with her sweet scent. The wolf growled his approval as sighing Jacob raised his head and sniffed the air again drawing it deep within his lungs. His eyes ringed with lupine yellow rolled to the back of his head as the pull to his mate who lay sleeping at the back of the house became too hard to resist.

Something about her was different tonight he mused to himself …he wasn't exactly sure what it was but it excited both him and the wolf who howled deep in his soul. Moving with liquid grace he rose from his chair and placed his plate in the sink before making his way to the bedroom, pausing in front of his father's door just long enough to ensure he was sleeping peacefully.

He wiped his tired face with one large hand blowing out a long uneasy breath. More and more these days the responsibility of helping Billy with his meds fell to Bella he was just too damn busy with the pack and two more young boys were showing all the signs of imminent shifting. The damn curse was rising again to claim more victims.

Guilt washed over him, it was _his_ duty to care for his father and he promised himself that when this battle was over, he would take care of Billy. Then he would take Bella somewhere far away so they could have some alone time without the pack. Maybe they could even go visit Disney Land as children they'd always promised each other that one day when they were all grown up, they would go.

The thought made him smile for a few moments then his eyes grew sad as reality once again crashed in…

They _were_ all grown up now he thought with far too many responsibilities for the teenagers they still were. Leaving the Rez permanently would never be an option not for him anyways and yet Bella loved him, choose him and despite everything he _knew_ she would _never_ leave him…Jeez he loved her so much…

The door to the bedroom quietly opened and Jake slipped in peeling his cut-offs down his broad thighs letting them fall to the floor as he walked towards the large bed. With lupine sight he could clearly see the small figure of Bella laying spread-eagled across the mattress and he chuckled a little to himself to see she had an old t shirt of his held close to her chest which she used as a comfort when he was out on night patrol.

He padded close to his side of the bed and bent down to place a soft kiss upon her brow. She snuffled in response mumbling his name as she rolled away from him.

"Not so fast honey" he laughed as he slid beneath the sheets and pulled her back to his side. Bella mumbled and sighed as she snuggled into his warm body wrapping a leg across his firm hot thighs as she settled back into sleep, but Jacob wasn't finished with her yet. Gently tipping her face up towards his own he placed his hot lips upon hers lightly licking her warm bottom lip. Bella began to respond to his touch softly moaning in response as he placed lots of little butterfly kisses upon her lips and eyelids, then impatient for her to wake up Jacob pulled her small body further up his own and nipped her bottom lip…

Her eyes fluttered open in response and Bella pulled back with a start straddling his huge body pushing her long chestnut hair out of her eyes…

"You've woken me up" she yawned a little then pouted as she rubbed at tired eyes stretching like a cat much to the delight of her wolf…

"Uh huh" Jake chuckled as his hands slipped under her t shirt gently caressing her back and inch by inch pushing the material upwards giving him greater access to her soft skin "I've missed you…" he whispered as he kissed her stomach.

"You're late" she replied before another moan cut off the rest of what she had to say. Jake could always silence her with just a kiss, a touch, make her forget what she wanted to say… Already the first rays of the sun were peaking over the mountains in the distance. Dawn was coming.

"What's happened?" she finally managed to say her breathing heavy from his prolonged kissing, but she felt his need to connect, his eyes ringed with yellow… something was amiss…

"Nothing for you to worry about" Jake mumbled his mouth busy with worshipping her silky skin. That set the alarm bells ringing in her head but, his lips settled upon his mark and as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin Bella couldn't help but close her eyes as sensations of pure pleasure washed over her. Her mind registered the fact she wasn't entirely happy with that reply. He had been gone for hours considering it was only supposed to be a quick meeting with the Cullen's in the first place but the desire to have him was starting to take over...still she was stubborn if nothing else…

"The…" She tried and failed as Jake deeply kissed her until they were both breathless "The Cullen's…" she managed to squeak breathing heavy as she came up for air "Did everything go okay?"

But Jacob wasn't in the mood for questions besides his mouth was too full of her right breast to answer, each stroke of his hot rough tongue sent shivers through her body, little shock waves of pleasure hard wired to that secret place that pulsed and throbbed for his touch. With a little moan of resignation and dark desire she realised he wasn't gonna answer any more questions… at least for now …and she had missed him so much these past few days all she wanted now was his caress

"Jacob" Bella cried as his mouth left her breast with a wet pop and his left hand started to pull her t shirt up towards her head.

"Need you naked honey" he growled in reply. Bella pushed herself up off his chest to help him pull the garment up and over her head which showed off her pert little breasts to perfection. His eyes lit up with desire…they dangled in his face like low hanging luscious fruit… fruit a wolf found just too hard to resist and his mouth greedily suckled like a baby on her soft flesh. In response Bella wantonly rubbed herself against his firm abs as she straddled him babbling his name as she felt his red-hot skin against her sensitive flesh. She pushed against his shoulders slowly slipping down towards that hard piece of Jacob she longed to feel deep inside her.

Only Jake was having none of it…

"Shhh" he managed to whisper as he slowly dragged his mouth away from her left nipple exquisitely stretching the tender flesh the sensation balancing on pleasure and pain. "No need to rush honey" he breathed running his nose across her sweet-smelling skin "I'm not going anywhere…"

"Hmmm you've said that before" Bella managed to reply as she desperately sought the friction she needed. " If I hear a howl now you won't get any for months."

"Yeah right…you won't last that long" He laughed again before proving his point as his mouth latched once more around her sensitive nipple which made her cry out his name

"Jaaake!" She squealed writhing upon his body as his hands wandered over her skin and grabbed her peachy ass but he merely growled in reply and the vibration sent all sorts of funny sensations through her body like a charge of electricity "Pleeease" she managed to add as her hard nipple popped out of his mouth and his lips found her neck where he nipped the tender flesh above her pulse that throbbed faster in response

"Please what Bella?" he teased as his mouth covered her own, their tongues fighting for supremacy till panting for air they parted with a moist smack of wet skin

" _You_ …" Bella was breathing hard "I need _You_ …now" Jakes eyes twinkled with delight as he rolled them both over.

"You are impatient tonight" he smiled at her with a boyish grin drawing back to admire her laying beneath him then slyly added "'I'm not sure you're ready for me yet maybe we should play some more?" he dipped his head and slowly licked the skin between her breasts "You taste so good Bells I could just keep doing this for hours" he tweaked a pebbled nipple with his right hand. She looked up at him her own eyes wide with desire her entire body pulsating with need

"You tease!" She managed to blurt

"A tease, am I?" He raised one eyebrow as he looked down at her careful not to rest all his weight upon her small body then flashed that mega wat smile of his as he placed a small chaste kiss on the end of her nose "That hurts Bells." He pouted as he drew back but his eyes sparkled mischievously

"Yes, you are…" she huffed and tried to wriggle down towards her prize which burned against the skin of her stomach. "And you know it"

"No no no" He laughed again before halting her progress by trapping her legs with his huge thigh "Maybe I'm not ready"

"Not ready?" She squeaked "I can feel you Black and you're rock hard" That just made him laugh even more

"I love you Bella Swan" he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers "Especially when you're aroused and so needy" Bella went to say something else, but his mouth was already travelling south his tongue leaving a warm wet trail wherever it strayed. He looked up at her with those deep brown eyes of his and with a cocky grin he lowered his head to the prize.

His hot tongue lapped across her soft folds and she almost came apart on the spot arching her back as he sucked long and hard at the warm wetness, her moans becoming louder in response…she was near the tidal wave of pleasure was rising…Jake could both feel and hear her as Bella writhed on the bed lost in a whirl of sensation her eyes squeezed shut and fingers tightly grasping at his black hair, she pushed and pulled his face against her molten centre as she sought more friction seeking the release, she desperately craved.

At each tight pull of his hair Jacob growled against her swollen centre the vibrations crackled and fizzed along every neuron only heightening the desperation that filled her body as it raced for the finish line and still Jake kept up the pace of licking and sucking one hand holding her firmly in place…

Bella was panting hard, her breathing almost ragged as her thighs tightened around his head and she cried his name pleading with him to go faster, harder as he drove her relentlessly closer to the edge…with one last suck and nip she fell over the precipice as sensations of pleasure pulsated through her body seeming to go on forever... even her toes tingled in delight. She was about to try and sit up, but Jacob wasn't through he held her in place and continued to lap with that rough tongue of his on her sensitive nub.

"Oh…Oh…Oh god!" She shrieked as she felt her body rising again like a riptide in response to his mouth and tongue but he just quickened the pace, her body arched, breaths coming in short pants as she sprinted once more towards the inevitable climax, her body zinging in response as she rose and fell riding the waves of pure bliss. With one long cry of passion Bella was done smashed against the rocks as wave after wave of little aftershocks ebbed and flowed making her body shiver with a million chill bumps arising all over sensitised skin.

As her breathing evened out and her heart slowed, she looked up with bleary eyes and flushed cheeks at a triumphant Jacob who was kneeling between her thighs. He slowly lowered himself placing a strong arm either side of her body his face drew close to hers then without taking his eyes from hers he whispered

" _Now_ I'm ready honey"

By golly was he ready too Bella thought having just seen the massive erection he sported between his thighs. She writhed a little under him trying to reach up and kiss those gorgeous dark lips. He pulled away a little then smiled and dipped his head kissing her slow and sweet

"Ready Bella?" he whispered as he drew back a little. She nodded spreading her legs wider in response and without another word Jacob pushed into her body in one thrust and she welcomed him home with a little sigh of pure satisfaction

"I love you Jacob" she smiled at him as with eyes closed, he bit his bottom lip tying not to come too soon it had cost him to play with her for as long as he had and, it had been ages since they last made love to put it bluntly he had a severe case of blue balls.

Bella reached up with one finger and gently eased the lip from his between his teeth "Let go Jacob… make love to me"

Jacob didn't need telling twice and he began to move setting a rhythm that made her breasts gently sway with each long thrust. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure the feel of his hot skin deep within her moving in and out was driving her yet again towards that peak of pleasure that lay just around the corner. She wanted to stay like this forever wrapped in his love bodies intimately joined but, the end was near already Jacob was moving faster juddering slightly as he lost rhythm. With his own climax in sight and with a few more thrusts they both came together in a crescendo of heat and pleasure.

Holding her tightly to his body, Jacob still buried deep within her rolled them both over, so Bella lay on top of his firm chest. He kissed her gently on top of her head pushing her long hair away from her sweaty brow and off the damp skin of her back.

"Tease" She mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed, she was lost in a daze of pleasure and satisfaction her body simply tingled in delight even the roots of her hair…

"Uh huh" he chuckled as his hands traced little circles on her back "But you still love me"

"Sure do" she replied and snuggled into his warm skin.

000

 _ **A/N: So the Volturi know all about the new- born's…which begs the question just what is Jane up to? Is Jacob right to not trust Edward what do you think? (she cackles) Finally thought we all needed a little love scene but maybe not as much as poor Jake….but I'll take that type of teasing anytime oh to have a wolf man of your own…. dream on!**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	51. Alice's Vision Changes

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **I'm on a roll! Just a little light reading for the weekend!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story despite my intermittent publishing of chapter's. I'll try to stay focused and get the job done! Big thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave a review it's so appreciated!**_

 _ **Oxoxo twin268…what can I say Top Fan! April-Showers82 you keep me on my toes… keep those questions and suggestions coming I love them thank you for taking the time!**_

 _ **It's another WARNING (Lol) this chapter contains adult themes…. remember always play carefully… no biting …well unless you're a horny wolf that is …sigh…**_

 _ **Now the story Continues**_

Chapter 51. – Alice's vision changes

The dappled sunlight shining in through the bedroom window woke Bella from a deep slumber and stretching she automatically reached for Jacob but the bed beside her was empty. Her eyes popped open in surprise. "Dang" She sighed loudly slipping out of the bed Where the hell was he? Wondering what time it was given the sun was so high in the sky she snagged her cell form the night stand. Bella sighed loudly again it was nearly eleven. Stretching a little she grabbed a large t shirt and pulled it over her head before padding gingerly to the bathroom. To be honest she was a little sore from Jacobs ardent love making that had carried on until the sun was up and Billy could be heard in the kitchen. No wonder she had overslept…

She yawned as she pushed open the bathroom door and turned on the shower, silently praying there was enough hot water left in the tank given the time of day. Billy had been trying to save a little on the hot water bills and he didn't heat the water up until the end of the day.

"Damn it Jake" she mumbled feeling a little pissed at his absence from their bed he had promised to stay with her until she woke up and she had wanted to snuggle too. "Whatever got you up couldn't it wait for once?" She glanced into the mirror before her reflection disappeared with the steam. Her long hair looked sex matted and her lips swollen from Jakes ardent mouth. Turning her head slightly to the side his mark shone like a beacon where he had bitten and sucked the sensitive skin. She rolled her eyes as her fingers tentively searched for other hickeys which she found on her left breast and just below her right earlobe.

"Jeez Jake what's got into you?" Bella muttered at the bleary-eyed young woman who stared back. Sniffing to herself she turned and climbed into the bath relaxing as the hot water cascaded down upon stiff shoulders. Closing her eyes she began to lather her hair and roll last night's lovemaking through her mind once more. Jake had been insatiable but come to think of it so had she. Even now just thinking about him made her shiver with longing.

Lost in the steam and heat she didn't hear the bathroom door open nor any movement until he was up behind her pressing his heated skin against her back…that wasn't the only thing he pressed against her either. Bella rolled her eyes in response jeez he was horny these days…probably due to the fact he was always out, and they found very little time for intimacy.

"Bella honey" He whispered as his fingers massaged her soapy scalp and a treacherous moan escaped her lips even though she fought to keep then locked tight, the sensation was just pure bliss and too good to ignore. She was still pissed with him though and didn't turn around to face him. "I heard you get up, but I thought you would come in the kitchen first" He added as he turned her around to face him dipping his head to lightly catch her lips as his fingers worked their magic.

"I thought you had left without saying goodbye like you always do" She sighed in reply "You said you would stay until I woke up, we never seem to wake up together these days" a little pout appeared on her plump lips

"Yes well…" Jacob frowned a little and felt guilty at the same time. Bella was right sometimes he didn't even make it to bed let alone wake up in it but his duty to his pack and tribe whilst vampires invaded their land overrode everything else. The Alpha in him stirred in defiance but he tied it down. "Things changed you know the dangers at the moment facing the Rez I want to be with you all the time but…"

"I know." she sighed "Duty calls" He hesitated as if he wanted to say something else to make it up to her. He _wanted_ to that part was true. He _wanted_ to make rash promises to his little mate, but war doesn't allow such luxuries instead he said, "Charlie's on his way Bells" That nugget of information brought her to her senses

"Damn its Jake why didn't you say when you first got in?." she was already impatiently trying to reach for a towel "What's he doing… what does he want?" Jacob laughed low as he pulled her close

"You really do need to rinse your hair first Bells" he pulled her back and stood with her under the spray of water easing the soap from her long hair and scalp. "Jessica Stanley" He added with a grimace

"Oh…" Bella Squeaked "I see…"

"Yeah" Jacob huffed "Dad thought it was about time the Chief knew what really happened to her." Bella looked worried and with a finger he gently eased out the little line that had appeared between her eyebrows

"What's he gonna say to the Stanley's?" She began "I mean he can't ever tell the truth there's never going to be a body and Charlie always tells the truth and…" her cheeks flushed a little both from the hot water and wondering what on earth they could tell Charlie let alone the Stanley's

"Shhh" Jacob interrupted her and pulled her closer to his body "You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing"

"Nothing!" Bella cried "The girl who was your imprint who really _really_ hates me gets herself turned into a freeking vampire and…" But the rest of her words became garbled as Jacob placed his own mouth over hers swallowing her words. She pushed against his massive chest to no avail and he held her head in place with one huge hand. His tongue pushed against her lips and with a sigh she opened her mouth. As he deepened the kiss Jacob pulled her up his body and she willingly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bella groaned loudly she could feel the tip of his hot hard length nudge against her own hot centre and that was enough to set her world on fire. Jake roughly grabbed under each cheek of her peachy ass and lifted her a little before drooping her back down upon his large erection sliding into her heat up to the hilt.

"Jacob" She managed to gasp "Charlie…" But it was too late already he was lifting and slamming her back down, his hips thrusting upwards deep into her molten centre and as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck a long low groan percolated up from deep in her chest

"Mmmm Bella…" Jacob hummed her name as he pumped more cries of ecstasy from her lips. She pulled his face towards her own and their hungry lips met, each kiss sweet and sticky like black molasses breaking apart only for Bella to throw her head back and cry out his name as she came hard, shattering into tiny pieces only to reassemble with every neuron tingling.

As if triggered by her climax his hips stuttered a little before she felt the familiar explosion of heat deep within announcing his own release, creating a second flow of little waves of toe tingling spasms of pleasure that spread through her body as the heat receded and Jake heavily panting stilled.

He rested his head upon Bella's shoulder as they both took long deep breaths, hearts racing. As her pulse slowed, she gently cupped one side of his jaw and placed a small kiss upon his brown skin

"Love you so much and I'm sorry I got all kinda angsty" she whispered" I just miss you so much when you're not with me" Then almost in a panic she added "I really hope Charlie didn't hear that, he's not here is he?" She chewed on that poor bottom lip as her face began to glow with the blush that rushed up her neck and onto her cheeks to join the post sex blush that already resided there.

Her eyes looked kinda wild as she blurted "Oh god Jake did Billy hear...?" She didn't finish the sentence she was so embarrassed. Jacob looked down at her his eyes alight and smiling.

"Nope" He replied emphasing the "p" "He left earlier to go to an Elders meeting. He'll be back in time for Charlie" He gently lifted her up and slid out from her warmth. Bella moaned a little at the movement if she wasn't too sore before she certainly was now. Jake looked at her with concerned eyes

"You a little sore honey?" He asked knowing full well the pounding he given her earlier that morning when he had taken her roughly from behind. Bella nodded a little in return as she stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. "You know what always helps with the healing" he chuckled a little as he wriggled his eyebrows and tongue suggestively. Bella just looked at him aghast as he climbed out of the bath to join her wrapping a small towel around the waist of his Adonis like body. She went to say something, but he added

"Wolf saliva Bella heals everything, and I estimate we have another fifteen minutes or so before Charlie gets here so…" he looked at her with a leer and Bella just shook her head in disbelief

"What's got into you Jacob?" she asked frowning a little "Is it the wolf mating season and no one has told me about it? Jeez your horny as hell Jake" He grabbed her and lifting her up he carried her towards their bedroom whilst she squeaked a protest

"Hmmm now there's a thought…" He teased "Just make sure your birth control is up to date" he sniggered "Wolves are far more potent during the mating season." Bella looked startled for a moment as she mentally tallied the months and her periods "Hey" He softly laughed "I just teasing you're covered I can smell the chemicals in your body" he tapped the side of his nose and she visibly relaxed "Later…" He whispered in her ear "If you're still sore I'll fix it…" Bella said nothing, but the smell of arousal filled the air and he smiled smugly "That's my girl now let's get dressed before Charlie return's" she merely huffed in reply opening the wardrobe door.

Whilst they pulled on some clothes Bella hesitated then decided now was the time to ask him whilst he was so relaxed and happy.

"Um…" She hesitantly began "I've got something to ask you" Jacob picked up on her hesitancy of course both he and the wolf intrigued

"I'm all ears honey" he turned and pulled his t shirt down over his fabulous abs which distracted her for a few moments whilst she pondered his beauty

"I managed to spirit walk on my own yesterday" she waited but he said nothing as he eased his cut-offs up and over his huge thighs but his eyes full of concern never left her face so she continued "Old Quil helped me and I only saw a peek but _I was in control_ Jake…to come and go when _I_ _want to_ not be dragged there." Jakes shoulders seemed to visibly a little relax in response

"That's really good news Bella I'm proud of you honey" Jacob crossed the room and brought her close to his body "Does Old Quil intend to give you more help?" Bella nodded in reply

"Yes, he said I will get stronger and be able to come and go as I please without his assistance" She looked rather pleased with herself "But I also asked him about you" Jacob looked down at her small face his eyes pacing between her own. "You're a spirit warrior now Jake maybe its time for you to learn how to spirt walk too" Bella stood on tiptoes to place a kiss upon those delectable dark lips of his. Jake looked speechless for a few moments then at the insistence of his wolf he replied

"You're on Bells when do we start?"

000

The cell on Carlisle's desk rang sharply and the vampire hesitated a little before picking it up

"Dr Carlisle Cullen" His voice calm and collected even if he didn't feel that way.

"Carlisle my old friend it's been too long" The voice on the other end had an accent that was European in origin

"Yes, it has Aro… far too long" Carlisle replied, "But to what do I owe this honour?" His golden eyes hardened as he paused awaiting the inevitable

"It has come to our notice" Aro began his voice sounded weary as if what he was about to say were truly tiresome… "That there is a large new-born army arising in Seattle and my brothers and I are wondering why you never told us Carlisle." There was a pause and the air seemed to crackle around Carlisle charged with danger. "It would seem they have been causing havoc in the city for some time."

"We only recently noticed the rise in deaths reported by the local news channels Aro" Carlisle began keeping his voice even "Be assured had we known earlier about the new-borns we would have informed the Volturi. As it is, we only confirmed their existence late last night and I would have called you later today"

There was silence from the end of the phone and if Carlisle had been able to sweat his brow would have been dripping. Thank god Aro was not in the room the physical contact between them would have been his undoing. He steeled himself before he spoke again, he could not allow for the slightest inflection to be heard in his voice …nothing that would give the game away…

"I see…." Aro breathed long and slow into the receiver and turning he caught the eyes of Caius who shook his head. He decided to ignore his brother's council "We will give you the benefit of the doubt _this time_ Carlisle. I believe we have been friends far too long to fall out over such a small… _misunderstanding_." Aro's voice sounded pleasant but to the vampire's ears there was still an undercurrent of threat "Your _loyalty_ remains with us I'm sure _dear friend_ "

"It does indeed Aro" Carlisle smoothly replied

"Then you would be willing to help eradicate the problem?" Aro asked his voice almost childlike reminding Carlisle of the abomination called Jane

"Yes of course "Carlisle replied but he was not happy "Anything we can do to help we'd be honoured."

"Now that is music to my ears!" Aro chuckled into the receiver "To be able to rely upon ones dearest and oldest friends to help in a crisis! What do you say my brothers?" There were murmurings in the background, but Carlisle heard their somewhat bored agreement. "In that case I shall send some old friends to your house to discuss how you can assist"

Carlisle waited for yet another blow as Aro continued in his thin reedy voice.

"Jane will be so pleased to see you and your …." he hesitated just long enough for Carlisle to get the inference. " _Family"_ the ancient vampire added the word almost catching in his throat and choking him. Carlisle almost wished it would choke the ancient vampire to a timely death.

"Where is Jane at the moment, is she flying in to the US?" Carlisle asked sounding totally innocent although he knew damn well where the bitch was

"She is already in Seattle with Demetri and Felix" Aro wearily replied he was getting bored with the conversation and Heidi would be back from a fishing trip very soon. He licked his thin white lips in anticipation of the blood bath that would follow.

"Then we can go to her" Carlisle began "The house we have in Forks is not big enough to house everyone I'm sure Jane will be far more comfortable in Seattle then sharing a room with one of my daughters" He heard a little snort of derision coming from Aro at his reference to daughters.

"Then it's settled dear Carlisle" Aro chuckled with a laugh that set the hairs on your arms upright "I will tell Jane to expect you to be with her in Seattle in the next couple of days, she will call you to confirm the ah arrangements." The call abruptly ended before Carlisle could utter a farewell. He placed the cell back down upon his desk and put his head in his hands. He knew when he was being played and Aro, was the master at playing games he'd had a millennium of time to perfect it.

He stood abruptly and called Jaspers name then hesitated before calling Alice too. Both Vampires walked into his study within moments and both looked concerned

"You called Carlisle" Jasper began as Alice held his hand tightly in her own. The small pixie like girl knew what her father was about to ask having seen it only a few moments before and Carlisle knew that look on Alice's face she's had a vision…

"What have you seen Alice? He warily asked as Jasper pulled her close to his side. Alice looked very unhappy.

"We were on our way to see you Carlisle…" Jasper began "But you called us first" he glanced down at Alice before leading her to a seat in front of Carlisle large desk "Sit" he almost commanded the look of love evident in his golden eyes. Alice dutifully obeyed her eyes fixed upon those of her mate.

"Tell Carlisle what you have seen Alice." He glanced towards Carlisle "Things have changed, but we have a little more time to prepare then we originally thought" Alice nodded her agreement

"My old vision showed the new-borns coming when the snow settled only, I couldn't see who would lead them just a glimpse of Victoria so I assumed it would be her seeing as she had created them" Her father nodded in encouragement. "But I saw only Victoria and another I didn't recognise, and they kept changing their minds." She hesitated then added

"I just pieced together what I had seen and settled on the new-borns arriving in the next couple of days and shared that with you all only the vision has completely changed" She frowned a little unsettled by the future she had just seen even though she knew it was subjective and could change again but she just wasn't sure how. "The Volturi…" she hesitated "The Volturi know about Bella and Edward"

"How?" Carlisle crashed a fist on the desk "The relationship has been over for months and was never conducted outside Forks!"

"James" Jasper replied, "We went to Phoenix to destroy him remember?"

"Yes, but we cleared up all the evidence" Carlisle frowned trying to think who had outed the family to the Volturi he couldn't think of anyone other than his own family and they would never betray each other.

"Did you ever wonder why James and his coven stopped by that day, why they insisted on playing baseball?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shook his head a little

"They were a nuisance but just passing through" he replied

"Were they? Was that their true intention or just what they wanted us to believe?" Jasper asked "What if they were sent to spy on us and just happened to stumble upon Bella Swan a human playing baseball with Vampires" Carlisle's eyes narrowed come to think of it did seem strange for such a coven to appear from nowhere. Usually nomads kept themselves to themselves avoiding covens like the Cullen's especially given their numbers.

"James was Psychotic even for a vampire." he mused "Maybe he just liked playing twisted games with anyone he stumbled across and Bella just provided an extra challenge." Jasper nodded his agreement, but his military mind had never been satisfied with it all being co incidence…

"We may never know the actual truth Carlisle but I'm suggesting to you that there may have been a link between James and the Volturi"

"Aro has never agreed with our way of life." Carlisle mused "I've always felt he would take a chance to destroy it if an opportunity arose. Prove we were traitors to our world with our interaction with humans" Jasper nodded his handsome face grave

"Maybe that opportunity has come about Carlisle, think about it why send Jane and not just a few of the guard to destroy the new-born's and Victoria with them?" Carlisle sat down in his leather chair with a thump. Jasper had made a valid point what if Aro had been looking to bring them down all along? After all James and his coven had been in the area for week's before they pitched up for the game. God only knows what they had seen and heard. Jasper turned to Alice

"When?" he asked "When will the new-borns attack?"

"Before the end of the week" Alice replied "A storm is predicted, and the rain will hinder the pack. They will not attack until then" Jasper frowned

"No doubt our friend Victoria has been filling Jane in with all the juicy gossip wolves an' all" He clenched his teeth together he hated Jane, and this was a battle that needed the utmost planning if they were to survive.

The shrill ring of Carlisle's cell pierced the silence breaking the tense atmosphere. He picked it up and answered

"Jane how lovely to hear from you Aro sad you would call" He grimaced as he looked at Alice and Jasper "Yes…yes of course we can come to Seattle when do you expect us? He nodded as Jane gave her instructions "All of us?" he enquired "Okay we will meet you there" Carlisle ended the call and pushed his blond hair back with one hand. Just as Alice stood up taking Jaspers hand in her own for extra support.

"There's something else you should know. Whilst we are in Seattle the new-borns will attack La Push" Carlisle looked shocked but resigned

"Figures" he mumbled then he noticed the sadness in her eyes "What else Alice?" She hesitated then spoke

"The pack will meet their end." She sighed loudly "But we may also meet ours…"

000

Jane slipped the cell into a pocket hidden in the lining of her long black cloak and smiled to herself. She so loved it when a plan came together. Down below she could see the new-borns milling around still fighting each other despite the attempts of Riley to keep them calm. Only a few more days and she could leave this hell hole for the more refined surrounding of Italy. Without turning she said

"You had better keep to your promises, Aro never gives second chances" She hissed as a male voice answered her

"Oh, I always do dear Jane I always do. Just make sure to keep your side of the bargain and that mangy pack of wolves meet their demise."

Jane smiled all sweetness and light "Felix" She cried "We have work to do"

000

 _AN: Jake the horny wolf lol but maybe Bella has a point though as wolves in the wild have a mating season so why not the La Push pack?_

 _What about James and his coven, didn't you ever think it was all rather convenient that they turned up weeks before only to decide to pay a call when they heard a baseball game in progress?...Yeah Right…Maybe they were on a fact finding mission after all and the lovely Bella was just too much for James to resist given possessive Edwards reaction…Still the question remains who dubbed them in Victoria? Hmmm seems obvious…someone else? Ha wait and see…._

 _Till next time OXOXO_


End file.
